


It's not living (if it's not with you)

by chanandler_bong



Category: L'amica geniale | The Neapolitan Novels - Elena Ferrante
Genre: Ambientata a partire dall'inizio di Storia del nuovo cognome, F/F, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 161,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanandler_bong/pseuds/chanandler_bong
Summary: É un pomeriggio come gli altri nella nuova casa sulla ferrovia, fino a che ad un certo punto non lo è più. E allora Lina ed Elena devono venire a patti con ciò che è la loro amicizia e cosa potrebbe diventare, cosa rappresenti il loro legame in un mondo che cerca di inghiottirle.Ambientato a partire dalla prima parte di Storia del nuovo cognome, per poi divergere e seguire una timeline coerente solo in parte con la saga di Elena Ferrante.
Relationships: Elena Greco/Antonio Cappuccio, Lila Cerullo/Elena Greco, Lina Cerullo/Stefano Carracci
Comments: 113
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata all'inizio di Storia del nuovo cognome, da qualche parte durante i pomeriggi di Elena nella nuova casa di casa di Lila al rione alto. Saranno presenti alcune incongruenze, passate e futuro all'incipit di it's not living (if it's not with you), tra la storia originale e quella della ff.

**PARTE PRIMA:**

" _And all I do is sit and think about you_  
 _If I knew what you'd do_  
 _Collapse my veins wearing beautiful shoes_  
 _It's not living (if it's not with you)_ "

_______________________________

Capitolo uno

  
Terminammo di fare sesso e immediatamente Lila balzò fuori dal letto, fiondandosi nel bagno.

Mi lasciò lì, il lenzuolo morbido che mi copriva sino al seno, lo sguardo di un cerbiatto spaurito. Non avevo realizzato ancora con sicurezza cosa fosse accaduto tra noi poco prima; i baci febbrili, i respiri mozzati, la lingua di Lila prima contro la mia e poi in mezzo alle cosce. Lo strusciarsi nei nostri corpi nudi, che si aggrovigliavano uno all'altro, mischiandone fluidi e gemiti. E infine, un orgasmo, il più intenso che avessi mai provato, che arrivato quasi come uno schiaffo mi aveva paralizzato le membra per lunghi attimi.

Ora, che gli effetti erano passati e avevo ripreso a respirare con regolarità, fissavo l'armadio in legno della bellissima camera da letto di Lila e Stefano, domandandomi _cosa_ davvero stesse avvenendo in quella stanza solo fino ad una manciata di minuti prima, _quanto_ tutto ciòfosse frutto di un'allucinazione davvero molto realistica e quanto fosse stato invece reale e infine _come_ quel "reale" fosse davvero potuto accadere.

Mi sfiorai le punte dei capelli, erano umide. Segno che ero davvero stata in quel bagno, nella vasca d'acqua bollente che profumava dei sali che vi erano stati sciolti, il corpo rilassato dalle pressioni della giornata di scuola. Che Lila era stata davvero seduta sul bordo, parlando con tono vivace del più e del meno finché d'improvviso, con una naturalezza impensabile, si era sporta verso di me e aveva posato le labbra bollenti sul mio collo. Non trovando la mia resistenza a quel gesto, una mano era scesa sino al mio seno e le sue labbra mi avevano percorso la mascella in una scia di baci, sino ad arrivare alla mia bocca. Era stato affrettato per la paura di essere scoperte, eppure il più delicato dei baci che avevo scambiato fino ad allora; era stato strano, estremamente strano, eppure così intenso che dapprima, quando mi ci ero trovata immersa, era soprattutto la confusione a travolgermi. Poi un brivido di piacere mi aveva scossa, perforandomi in una fitta quasi dolorosa al basso ventre. Da lì in poi, quando avevo ricambiato quel bacio umido, tutto si era susseguito in maniera tanto veloce da non permettermi di processare le mie stesse azioni.

Avvertii i rumori che provenivano dal bagno. Non erano che un promemoria di ciò che mi circondava, mentre mi perdevo in quei pensieri e mi sembrava di trovarmi sospesa a mezz'aria in un'altra dimensione; in sequenza, lo sciacquone, l'acqua del lavandino che si apriva, il getto corrente interrotto ad intermittenza perché qualcosa vi veniva posto sotto e infine il rubinetto che veniva chiuso. Il rumore di passi, piedi nudi sulle piastrelle in ceramica del pavimento ed ecco che Lila riappariva nella camera da letto. La schiena dritta, i capelli scombinati e ancora solo una sottana estremamente trasparente a coprirle il corpo al di sotto.

Lila mi fulminò con solo uno sguardo veloce, che le prese non più di una manciata di secondi dalle attività in cui era impegnata: appoggiare alla poltrona nera alcuni dei cuscini ornamentali che erano caduti dal letto

( o meglio, che avevamo fatto cadere noi, scaraventandoli sul pavimento mentre nelle foga dei baci eravamo passate dalla vasca da bagno al letto)

riaprire le tende scure della finestra che dava sulla ferrovia, aggiustare la piega del lenzuolo dalla parte in cui lei era stata sdraiata.

"Lenù, chiudi la bocca" esclamò ad un certo punto; il tono divertito, un sorrisetto tagliente ad alzarle il lato destro della bocca. Ma tuttavia ancora senza guardarmi, girata di spalle mentre era impegnata a piegare dei vestiti, a riporli nella cassettiera. 

Non riuscii a muovermi per svariati secondi, il suono del mio nome mi convinse poi a voltare il viso solo di quel tanto che bastava per rincontrare la figura di Lila, ora posta in piedi, sul ciglio opposto del letto a quello in cui mi trovavo io. 

Mi sentii in imbarazzo e abbassai gli occhi, immediatamente. Lila era praticamente nuda di fronte a me. La sottana non copriva neppure metà delle cosce, i capezzoli si intravedevano da sotto il tessuto in seta.

Mi stupii, non riuscivo a capire come Lila potesse non provare disagio, ma al contrario, trovare quella situazione così naturale; svolgere attività abitudinari, come se tra noi non fosse successo nulla che non accadesse tutti i giorni, come se ciò che avevamo fatto non meritasse alcuna parola per essere spiegato. Come se in quella vasca io avessi continuato a studiare fino a che l'acqua non si fosse raffreddata, per poi uscire, rivestirmi, ritrovarla in soggiorno.

No, quelle erano le nostre attività quotidiane, a cui mi ero abituata dopo il matrimonio di Lila e il trasferimento nella nuova casa. Quei baci, il _piacere_ che ci eravamo procurate a vicenda non aveva nulla di abitudinario.

Eppure Lila sembrava non averlo notato; ora era tornata a guardarmi, con quegli occhi neri ed espressivi, che potevano dire tutto oppure nulla. In silenzio eppure prendendomi in giro, come se la pazza fossi io, come se la reazione normale a quanto era accaduto fosse la sua.

"N-non..." abbozzai, mi resi conto che non avevo voce.

L'ultima volta che l'avevo usata era stato per gemere, più forte di quanto avessi voluto ma senza riuscire a trattenermi, attraversata da un'orgasmo che mi aveva fatto stringere i capelli di Lila tra le dita.

A quel pensiero rabbrividii ancora, ancor più non riuscii ad articolare alcun suono. 

Lila mi fissò a lungo, le sopracciglia alzate, le mani sui fianchi. Un raggio di sole la colpiva alle spalle, dando un'aurea di luce ai capelli neri che le incorniciavano il viso, riflettendo in penombra la pelle olivastra delle braccia e delle spalle.

"Vestiti, preparo il caffè" sentenziò infine, in quello che sembrò un ordine. 

Mi tirò addosso i vestiti: il maglione blu, la gonna, le calze, la sottana. Tutto ciò che avevo lasciato in bagno, prima di entrare nella vasca. Non risposi ancora, rimasi immobile mentre Lila mi passava davanti agli occhi e usciva dalla stanza. Richiuse la porta con in mano i suoi stessi vestiti che aveva raccolto da terra. 

Mi ritrovai perciò da sola, nuovamente, in quella stanza che mi dava i brividi. Vi ero stata molte volte, ma mai avevo pensato che era lì che Lila e Stefano dormivano, che condividevano la notte, ipotetici rapporti fisici da moglie e marito. Ed ora, era anche lì che io e Lila avevamo altrettanto...

Colta da quel pensiero, mi tirai in piedi in uno scatto fulmineo, riscoprendo la mia nudità. Non avevo niente addosso. Me ne vergognai e arrossi, come notai quando vidi riflessa allo specchio la mia immagine svestita curva e pallida. Molto meno attraente di quella che avevo scorto poco prima sotto la sottana di Lila, la stessa che ricordavo aver toccato avidamente, senza alcun indumento a fare da tramite, che avevo stretto nel palmo della mia mano.

Mi sentii sporca a quei pensieri, volli rivestirmi in fretta, l'idea era di andare via. Uscire da quell'appartamento, dimenticare qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, reale o no, tra me e Lila. Mi sarei convinta fosse stato solo frutto della mia fantasia, sarebbe sbiadito come fanno i sogni quando ci si sveglia; possono spaventare per un po', ti lasciano paralizzata nel letto nel buio della notte, ma poi si dissolvono e la mattina non ce ne se ricorda più.

Questo pensavo mentre alzavano la zip della gonna, mi sistemavo i capelli alla bella e meglio. Cercai intorno a me e trovai infine anche gli occhiali, appoggiati sulla cassettiera tra un portagioie e la foto del matrimonio. Evitai accuratamente di guardarla, come avevo fatto in quel processo di guardare ogni ulteriore parte di quella stanza che non era altro che un ricordo continuo di ciò che volevo invece dimenticare.

Aprii infine la porta con uno scatto, ritrovandomi nella casa senza alcun rumore. Le luci spente, c'era odore di caffè, di sapone per piatti al limone. 

Mossi i primi passi lentamente priva del coraggio necessario, poi più in fretta ma sempre silenziosa, come un ladro o un assassino; arrivata a metà del corridoio, inclinai il busto in avanti e vidi Lila in cucina, di nuovo vestita, che appoggiata al tavolo in legno guardava fuori dalla finestra. 

Mi sentii orribile, ma pensai che era l'occasione ideale per andare via senza il suo interrogatorio. Era girata di schiena, perciò ne approfittai per superare la cucina e avvicinarmi all'uscio. Presi il cappotto dall'attaccapanni, lì accanto c'erano anche le mie scarpe e la cartella con i libri di scuola.

Esitai, cercando di calzare le scarpe silenziosamente avevo scontrato uno dei mobili e Lila in cucina aveva mosso qualche passo. Poco dopo la sentii prendere dalla credenza quelle che credetti essere una tazzina, perciò presi la palla al balzo e mi affrettai ad aprire la porta, fiondarmi fuori, richiuderla alle mie spalle.

Ancora sulla soglia di casa Carracci, con la placca dorata sulla porta a ricordarmelo, ispirai e poi espirai profondamente, mi sentii improvvisamente persino più nauseata di quanto non fossi stata in precedenza. Era come se mi avessero appena presa a pugni. Lo stomaco mi bruciava, vibrava sotto i colpi immaginari mi venivano inferti. Cosa stavo facendo, non potevo scappare così, era un'idea stupida.

D'un tratto, da dentro casa la voce di Lila chiamò "Elena?" e io codardamente, dimenticai quei rimorsi e affrettai a fiondarmi già per le scale.

______

Prima di quel pomeriggio, un rapporto tra me e Lila che andasse oltre il platonico non mi aveva mai neppure minimamente sfiorata, per un innumerevole numero di ragioni.

In primo luogo, perché era sempre stata la mia migliore amica, quasi una sorella, con cui ero cresciuta e a cui ricollegavo parte della mia infanzia del rione. Poi perché, non meno importante, avevo creduto sempre di provare attrazione soltanto per ragazzi: amavo Nino da quanto più riuscissi a ricordare, c'era Antonio, di cui non ero innamorata, ma di cui mi piacevano i baci e le carezze, da cui ero più volte sentita eccitata. Le donne, al contrario, non avevano mai attirato veramente la mia attenzione; avevo sempre osservato quelle del rione e persino quelle delle televisione, riconoscendone la bellezza di alcune, ma senza mai nemmeno considerare di esserne attratta. 

Ma la ragione più importante e che doveva essere alla base dell'aver sempre escluso a priori ogni implicazione romantica tra me e Lila, era l'assoluta estraneità dal nostro mondo di una relazione che uscisse dai canoni dell'etero normatività. Perché nel rione, nulla che si trovasse fuori dal "normale" poteva essere neppure concepibile, nemmeno immaginabile. La parola omosessualità era qualcosa che non poteva essere pronunciato ad alta voce, come se ci si infangasse solo all'idea, solo a rendere atto dell'esistenza di tale perversione 

_Ricchione_ era un termine che avevo sempre sentito, fin dall'infanzia. Dai miei amici, dai miei genitori, da chiunque abitasse il rione; come presa in giro, insulto, come uno dei più alti segno di mancanza di rispetto. Non che, però, al di là di ciò, gli avessi mai attribuito alcuna connotazione reale. Non sapevo neppure cosa significasse davvero. _Chi chi non è uomo,_ avrei risposto se me lo avessero chiesto, ma non sapevo cosa facesse un ricchione per meritarsi questa nomea tanto disonorevole. Ne avevo scoperto la definizione vera e propria a circa dodici anni, quando fu proprio Lila a spiegarmela. Sedute su una panchina in un pomeriggio d'estate, alla mia domanda aveva risposto "Sono gli uomini che stanno con altri uomini". Aveva usato una voce ben scandita, in italiano e questo mi stupì. Nessuno utilizzava un tono del genere parlando di sesso, figuriamoci tra _ricchioni._

Ma ancora, anche a quel punto, non era qualcosa di reale; rimaneva un'espressione, come lo erano stronzo o uomo di merda o qualsiasi altra che veniva vomitata nel mare di insulti in dialetto di chi mi circondava. 

Soltanto frequentando la scuola con compagni nuovi che non appartenevano al mio quartiere, avevo poi schiarito l'idea nebulosa che Lila mi aveva donato. Ero entrata in contatto con persone che di sicuro avevano più cultura di chi condivideva il rione con me, con orizzonti più aperti di quelli a cui ero stata educata.

Eppure, sebbene non fossi apertamente contraria, ancora non mi era sembrava reale. L'avevo studiato: l'omosessualità era nella storia dell'antica Grecia, era un tema ricorrente nello studio dei romanzi di Oscar Wilde. Ma lo leggevo come si legge di un viaggio nel mondo dei morti, dall'Inferno al Paradiso, di un quadro che invecchia al posto del suo proprietario. Non ero mai riuscita a trasportare quel tipo d'amore nella realtà quotidiana, neppure quella più lontana da me, lontana da casa mia.

Avevo assaggiato un morso di quella realtà soltanto quando nel bagno di casa Carracci, le labbra di Lila avevano toccato le mie. Anche se senza saperlo negli anni precedente l'avessi desiderato ardentemente non l'avrei mai potuto scoprire, se Lila quel pomeriggio non mi avesse baciata. Come chi non conosce l'elettricità e non gli viene in mente di accendere una lampadina, a me non sarebbe mai balenata l'intuizione né di prendere tale iniziativa, né tantomeno che Lila avrebbe potuto compiere tale atto. Mi ero solo avvicinata approsimatamente a quell'idea senza mai raggiungerla davvero, posso affermare a posteriori: il giorno del suo matrimonio con Stefano, quando l'avevo osservata nuda nella vasca, ipnotizzata dalle sue forme, anche se non per una ragione strettamente sessuale; o ancora, quando più tardi, ero scappata insieme ad Antonio. In quell'occasione avevo sentito il bisogno di una vicinanza con Lila, che da lì a poco sarebbe stata toccata da un uomo e avevo ritenuto giusto che sperimentassimo l'atto sacrale - come mi era sembrato in quel momento- del sesso nel medesimo istante. Ma solo perché volevo rimanere nella sua ombra, che non mi lasciasse indietro; volevo rispettare quello che era il modo in cui io e lei facevamo tutto da sempre, insieme; perché come le avevo promesso da bambina _quello che fai tu lo faccio io._ E per quanto ciò che avevo provato fosse totalizzante il modo in cui percepivo la vicinanza all'esistenza della mia migliore amica, non avevo mai davvero creato l'immagine di noi due insieme.

Era dunque immediatamente chiaro che, per l'ennesima volta, Lila stava un passo avanti a me. Era riuscita, pur essendo cresciuta nel mio stesso rione e senza l'esempio della cultura di cui invece ero stata provvista io, a rendere reale l'idea di un bacio con un'altra ragazza. Un reato, al quale tutti, nessuno escluso, neppure io stessa, nel rione sarebbe rabbrividito. Ma ero sicura che a Lila non importasse nulla, lo aveva fatto comunque.

Mentre percorrevo le strade polverose del rione, quei pensieri mi rimbombavano nella testa come spari a Capodanno. Tremavo come una foglia seppur il clima fosse piuttosto mite, le lacrime mi pungevano gli occhi.

A malapena ricordo cosa successe dopo: rientrai in casa ciondolante, l'aspetto di una moribonda. Mia madre mi gridò contro per aver passato l'intero pomeriggio fuori casa senza fare nulla e io mi giustificai solamente balbettando che dovevo avere la febbre. Così non cenai neppure e mi misi a letto, per restarvi fino al mattino seguente.

________  


Ma non dormii affatto quella notte. 

Provai dapprima ad addormentarmi, ma fu un'impresa vana. Più le ore passavano immersa nelle lenzuola ruvide del mio letto, più mi rivedevo tra quelle costose del letto di Lila; più chiudevo gli occhi, più i fantasmi del rapporto sessuale che avevamo avuto tornavano a perseguitarmi in immagini che per metà mi spaventavano e per metà facevano tornare quel vecchio brivido di piacere.

Mi ritrovai, dunque, in piena notte, con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il soffitto. Mi rassegnai ad analizzarmi, dandomi l'obiettivo di arrivare a mattina con le idee chiare.

I miei dubbi, compresi, riguardavano in primo luogo Lila. Mi domandavo se l'idea di baciarmi era stato l'impeto di un secondo, oppure lo aveva progettato; se vi avesse riflettuto a lungo, ne avesse analizzato i pro e i contro. No, di questo ne ero certa. Lila non pensava mai alla conseguenze, agiva di pancia e anche se avesse progettato di darmi quel bacio, era stata una decisione presa senza riflettere.

Iniziai a chiedermi, se davvero era così, come l'avesse maturata. Se provasse dei sentimenti diversi per me e se sì, come se ne era accorta e come avevo fatto io invece a non rendermene conto. 

E ancora, mi domandavo se era qualcosa che risaliva all'età dei nostri giochi delle bambole, oppure se ne era resa conto solo di recente. L'origine di quel bacio, e dunque la sua razionale spiegazione, mi accorsi che mi perseguitavano senza dubbio in maniera particolare; forse perché era stata per me così improvvisa, che vi cercavo un incipit, un momento a cui aggrapparmi per darvi un senso.

Tutte cose che avrei potuto chiedere alla diretta interessata, a dire la verità, se solo avessi avuto il coraggio di raffrontarla. Ma l'idea di dava i brividi e l'escludevo a prescindere

Soprattutto perché ciò che più mi faceva stare male, ciò che mi portava in quello stato di diniego, non era alla fine tanto cosa avesse provato Lila, ma piuttosto cosa avevo provato io. 

Perché più mi interrogavo su me stessa e più scavavo, più mi sentivo persa. Mi ripetevo in principio che volevo bene a Lila, ma era un'altra storia rispetto a Nino o ad Antonio, erano sentimenti e attrazioni differenti. Le volevo bene come si vuole ad una migliore amica, anzi, come si vuole ad una sorella.

Poi, però, andavo oltre quel primo scudo istintivo, scavavo dentro di me, alla ricerca di una risposta. Perché se era vero che Lila aveva iniziato, io ero stata ben felice di continuare; tutti i dubbi che ora affollavano mi perseguitavano, non mi avevano neppure sfiorata quando mi trovavo con mie mani su di lei, con la sua bocca che mi percorreva il corpo, né tantomeno quando avevo stretto le lenzuola tra le dita nell'impeto dell'orgasmo.

Potevo avallare molte ipotesi, cercare mille scusanti, ma la verità era che _mi era piaciuto_ fare sesso con Lila _._

E allora forse c'era davvero qualcosa tra me e Lila, nascosto nelle filamenta della nostra amicizia secolare. Un'attrazione naturale che sfuggiva agli schemi del resto del mondo, che aveva sfiorato il morboso, l'ossessione, che ci distruggeva a vicenda, ma, incredibilmente, allo stesso tempo ci ricostruiva. Ci sfilacciava, portandoci all'odio, ma poi insieme ci facevamo nuove e belle, pronte per il mondo e le nuove sfide che ci aspettavano. Che fosse la scuola, il rione, il lavoro. Crescere.

Cosa non avevo fatto per attirare la sua attenzioni, per riuscire a starle dietro e mantenere il suo passo agile, per confrontarmi con lei e far sì che ci fosse sempre una piccola parte di lei in me. Come mi avevano sempre attratto le sue idee, le sue parole, il suo estro naturale che non ero mai riuscita ad eguagliare, neppure con ore ed ore di studio. Cos'era stata Lina Cerullo se non la parte più bella di me, quella che avrei voluto vedere guardandomi allo specchio. E cosa poteva essere, dunque, quello se non una complicata forma d' amore.

Ma questo era la parte più irrazionale di me a parlare, che in quella notte non aveva neppure il cinque percento di controllo del mio cervello. Così, ciò che prevaleva era la più feroce negazione; davvero pensavo non ci fosse modo in cui potessi provare attrazione per un'altra donna, davvero mi ripetevo con sempre più convinzione che non ero stata che travolta da quelle azioni, _azioni sbagliate,_ che non si sarebbero ripetute mai più. Che avevo ogni intenzione di evitare, rimuovendo il problema alla radice e smettendo di frequentare Lila. Non c'era modo di risolvere quella faccenda che non fosse dimenticare che fosse mai accaduta. E per farlo, Lila doveva uscire dalla mia vita. Forse per sempre.

Il risultato, l'insieme tra questi pensieri categorici e incerti, giusti ed errati, non avevano fatto altro che crearmi più confusione 

Arrivai a non sapere quali fossero le mie idee, quali quelle di Lila, quali quelle dei miei genitori. Così, arrivata al mattino seguente, quando mi alzai verso letto con zero ore di sonno a pesarmi sulle palpebre, mi resi conto che non avevo risolto nulla, se non aumentare avrei lo stato di nausea da cui ero già afflitta.

Nel dubbio, paralizzata dall'incertezza delle mie scelte, decisi di non fare assolutamente nulla. Andai a scuola e al ritorno diversamente da come facevo da un mese a quella parte, tirai dritto. Non deviai verso il rione alto, anzi, presi la strada che vi passava più lontano.

Mia madre si sorprese di vedermi rientrare così presto, mi chiese spiegazioni e io la liquidai in poche parole. Avevo compiti da fare, interrogazioni per cui studiare, libri da leggere.

La verità era che, nell'incertezza, a vincere era stata la parte di me che cercava di insabbiare ogni cosa e anche se non riuscivo a darmi pace e la trovassi una soluzione approssimativa ai miei problemi, compresi che non volevo più vedere Lila. 

Questo mi portò inevitabilmente a rinchiudermi in casa. Era Autunno e faceva ancora relativamente caldo, perciò il rione era ancora popolata da molto ragazzi della mia età, usciti a passeggiare o ai tavoli del bar dei Solara. Specie nel fine settimana, mi parve di sentire la voce di Pasquale e di Enzo sotto la mia finestra. Nel pomeriggio di Domenica mi parve di distinguere persino quella di Lila, ma non era strano, ormai sentivo la sua voce ovunque.

( _Chiudi la bocca, Lenù_ ripetuto con quel tono tagliente, di derisione che cresceva sempre più man mano che veniva ripetuto nei miei ricordi).

Fatto sta che nessuno venne a chiamarmi e io fui ben contenta di restare in camera, facendomi piccola piccola e cercando di sfuggire anche alle attenzioni di mia madre, insospettita dalla mia auto reclusione. Non si capacitava di come avessi passato tanto tempo fuori casa nelle settimane precedenti, tanto che lei stessa mi aveva rimproverato per non fare altro che trascorrere i miei pomeriggi insieme a Lila, e ora, invece all'opposto non mi muovessi mai dal mio letto. Mi gridava di uscire, ad un certo punto mi chiese - più o meno velatamente- se avessi litigato "con la tua amica del cuore", riferendosi proprio a Lila. Io ovviamente glissai alla domanda, risposi che andava tutto bene con Lina, solo era occupata in casa.

Persino mio padre si insospettì ad un certo punto, preoccupandosi che non mi stessi ammalando, mi posava di continuo la mano sulla fronte per controllare non avessi la febbre.

Fu arrivata al Mercoledì, quasi una settimana più tardi, che decisi allora di scrollarmi di dosso quei quesiti esasperanti e anche per far contenti i miei genitori, accettai l'invito ad uscire di Antonio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo due

Antonio mi aspettava fuori dal portone del palazzo, le mani nelle tasche della tuta da meccanico. Lo baciai sulla guancia mal rasata, lui sorrise e mi prese per la mano. Passeggiammo così lungo lo stradone, parlando del più o del meno, dei fatti del rione, incontrando alcuni dei nostri amici come Carmen ed Enzo o Pasquale, che rientrava dal lavoro.

Nonostante i problemi che avevamo avuto nei mesi passati, io e Antonio eravamo ancora una coppia piuttosto felice. Avevamo litigato, soprattutto dopo il matrimonio di Lila, quando avevo trascorso buona parte del tempo insieme a Nino; mi aveva accusato di essere innamorata del figlio di Sarratore e io, pur sapendo che era vero, mi ero arrabbiata per la sua mancanza fiducia. In realtà, tra me e Nino non era accaduto nulla e Antonio non aveva mai avuto nulla di concreto per cui essere geloso, se non il mio ormai secolare amore non ricambiato nei confronti del ragazzo. Per questo, probabilmente, ero riuscita a convincerlo di quanto gli volessi bene e avevamo infine fatto pace. Antonio era comunque rimasto ossessionato dal figlio dei Sarratore, mi chiedeva spesso se non lo vedessi a scuola, se avessimo più parlato, mi implorava di promettergli che era lui l'unico con cui volevo stare. Io lo accontentavo, cercavo di farlo felice nonostante la sua gelosia mi esasperasse perché per il resto, io e Antonio avevamo caratteri molto simili, ci trovavamo sempre in accordo e trascorrere il tempo con lui mi piaceva. Era molto dolce e comprensivo dopotutto, soprattutto riguardo ai miei impegni di studio e non mi aveva mai messo pressioni di alcun tipo riguardo al contatto fisico. Ci scambiavamo molti baci, mi aveva toccato sotto i vestiti in passato e io avevo stretto tra le mani la sua erezione; non eravamo mai andati oltre, più per preoccupazione di Antonio, impegnato nel non mancarmi di rispetto, che per mia iniziativa. Dal canto mio, infatti, in certe occasioni mi sarei spinta ben oltre i nostri soliti limiti, arrivando senza problemi fino al sesso. 

Ora che quei pensieri mi davano le vertigini, stringevo la mano di Antonio più forte e con un doloroso senza dell'umorismo mi facevo notare che no, Antonio non doveva preoccuparsi di Nino, con cui non c'era mai stato neppure un bacio; piuttosto era stato molto più peccaminoso quello che avevo fatto con Lila, che era stato sesso, nel senso più lussurioso del termine e che era stato molto più audace di quanto avessi mai fatto insieme a lui.

Di nuovo mi aggrappai più forte alla mano del ragazzo come un'ancora di salvezza, scacciai Lila dalla mia testa con quanta più violenza possibile.

"Come va la scuola, Lenù?" mi domandò lui, mi lasciò la mano ma passò il braccio sulla mia spalla. 

"Bene" 

"É perché sei sempre brava, la più brava del rione"

"Non esagerare, studio molto e le cose così mi riescono"

"Vai ancora da Lina per studiare?" 

Quella domanda mi gelò il sangue nelle vene. 

Non c'era nulla di malizioso nella domanda del mio fidanzato, niente che alludesse a qualcosa di sospetto, ma a me dette l'impressione che nei suoi occhi stanchi vi fosse tutto il senso di colpa che provavo per averlo tradito. Perché era di questo che si trattava, era inutile nascondermi dietro ad un dito. Tradimento. 

Quella parola aumentò la mia agitazione "Qualche volta" risposi evasiva, ebbi l'impressione di aver ripreso a tremare; d'impeto cambiai argomento immediatamente, mi leccai le labbra e lo abbracciai con più forza "Mi dispiace che io e te non ci vediamo molto spesso in questo periodo"

Eravamo arrivati ad una panchina, in una zona un po' isolata del rione; non abbastanza perché potessimo baciarci senza che mia madre lo venisse successivamente a sapere, ma abbastanza perché potessimo parlare in maniera più intima. Antonio mi fece sedere, fece lo stesso al mio fianco, poi mi prese le mani, me le baciò.

"Non ti voglio distrarre con la scuola, lo capisco se non hai tempo"

Scossi la testa, dissi in dialetto "Ce l'ho il tempo, vieni a chiamarmi"

"E tua mamma?"

"Mia madre in qualche modo la convinco io" 

Anche se eravamo in pubblico, mi spinsi oltre nel baciarlo, non solo come uno sfregarsi di labbra, ma spingendo la lingua all'interno della sua bocca. Antonio sussultò, mi lascio fare per qualche istante, fino a quando non insistetti nell'approfondire il bacio e schiusi di più la bocca, alla ricerca di maggior contatto tra i nostri corpi.

Era diventato una sfida a me stessa, cercare di eliminare Lila e sradicarla da me, mi sembrava fosse qualcosa che solo Antonio, il mio _vero_ fidanzato, potesse fare. Alla ricerca di quel piacere al basso ventre, come lo era stato le altre volte in cui ci eravamo baciati e strusciati mezzi nudi agli stagni; ma come altrettanto, se non più intenso ed esplosivo, lo era stato quando Lila aveva preso possesso del mio corpo bagnato dall'acqua della vasca, inerme di fronte ai tocchi delle sue dita sottili.

"Piano Lenù" disse Antonio ridendo, mi aveva staccato con la mano sulla mia spalla e mi aveva guardato negli occhi. Dovetti sembrare delusa. E lo ero, lo ero veramente. Neppure in quel caso avevo smesso di pensare alla mia migliore amica.

Antonio, però, ignaro delle mie pene, mi accarezzò la guancia ed esclamò "Vieni, andiamo, ti compro il gelato"

Controllò le poche monete che aveva nella tasca, si tirò in piedi. Io annuì, mi bruciavano gli occhi, ma afferrai la sua mano e mi lasciai trascinare via.

______ 

Rientrai a casa che l'ansia e l'angoscia non avevano fatto che crescere. Allo stato generale di malessere, mi si era aggiunto anche un mal di testa infernale che mi faceva desiderare soltanto di stendermi e provare a dormire. 

Mi trascinai per la cucina, cercai di percorrerla senza incappare nelle zuffe dei miei fratelli, nel non farmi coinvolgere delle grida di mia madre con cui li intimava di smettere di litigare.

Quasi ci riuscii. Poco prima di uscire dalla stanza, mia madre si voltò di scatto, il mestolo agitato a mezz'aria

"Lenù, è passata la tua amica, la moglie di Carracci, gli ho detto che non c'eri. Dice se domani vai a trovarla a casa sua"

  


_______ 

Pensai parecchio se andare o no a trovare Lila. Mi ci arrovellai tutta la notte. 

Arrivati a mattina, senza aver chiuso occhio, avevo deciso che no, avrei ignorato l'invito di Lila. Le avrei rifilato una scusa più tardi, lei avrebbe capito; sentivo infatti che quel silenzio tra di noi doveva durare ancora un po', fino che ciò di sbagliato che era avvenuto svanisse definitivamente.

Forse persino sarebbe dovuto durare per sempre, ripeteva la parte più repressa di me che ormai aveva preso il sopravvento, se fosse stato necessario a cancellare quello che ormai mi sembrava un atto così orribili da poter mandare entrambe all'inferno.

Ero certa della mia scelta, ma poi mi ritrovai, all'uscita da scuola, a imboccare la strada per il rione Alto. A vagare nelle strade deserte dell'ora di pranzo, nuvoloni neri sopra alla mia testa che mi dicevo non erano che il presagio di come sarebbe andato quell'incontro. Proseguivo tuttavia come un'automa, contro la mia volontà, trasportata come dalla corrente e da gambe che funzionavano da sole.

Sto facendo una passeggiata, mi ripetevo, ma la direzione era opposta a quella per arrivare a casa. Più nella mia testa era chiara l'idea che non avrei dovuto farlo, più il mio passo verso quell'inevitabile meta diventava spedito. Quando mi ritrovai davanti alla porta del palazzo di Lila, addirittura me ne stupii. Come se mi avessero condotta lì di forza, bendata. Salii di seguito le scale con le medesime sensazione che avevo avuto l'ultimo giorno in cui vi ero stata: uno stato febbrile che mi faceva tremare le mani, nausea e un'orribile considerazione di me stessa.

Mi fermai di nuovo davanti alla porta che recitava Carracci, restai in attesa di suoni che provenissero dall'interno. C'era quiete e pregai con tutte le mie forze che non ci fosse nessuno in casa. A quel punto me ne sarei dovuta andare, persino quel maledetto istinto che mi riportava sempre da Lila si sarebbe dovuto arrendere.

Rimasi lì, cercando di comprendere le contraddizioni che albergavano in me. Nonostante non fosse affatto caldo, sentivo gocciole di sudore scendermi lungo la schiena. Fissavo un punto di fronte a me, immobile come una statua, senza riuscire a fare nulla. Senza una ragione guardai il cielo fuori dalla finestrella del terzo piano, in cui mi trovavo. Sarebbe venuto a piovere, dovevo rientrare prima che accadesse perché non avevo l'ombrello; pensai, come se quello fosse il più urgente dei pensieri che mi perseguitavano. Mi sentii stupida, mi fissai la punta delle scarpe e pregai che si muovessero da sole e mi riportassero a casa.

Ma invece di rispondere ai comandi, i piedi rimasero fermi, piantati in terra. Piuttosto, il braccio mi si era alzato, il dito premuto contro l'interruttore dorato che mi trovavo di fronte.

Avevo suonato il campanello. 

  
______ 

  
Ci furono da subito dei passi all'interno dell'appartamento e compresi che le mie preghiere non erano state esaudite. Ebbi l'istinto di scappare, come avevo fatto ormai una settimana prima, ma questa volta per qualche ragione avevo le gambe pesanti come cemento e mi ritrovai bloccata lì. Non volevo farlo, eppure eccomi qui, pensai con il cuore in gola, eccomi qui. 

_Eccomi qui, Lina, l'hai avuta vinta tu un'altra volta_

Inghiottì la saliva e mi disegnai un sorriso forzato sulle labbra, promettendomi di comportarmi nel più naturale del modi. Non volevo che la mia amica vincesse anche su quel fronte.

Ma fu completamente, perché quando ad aprirmi la porta fu una Lila dal viso truccato, i capelli acconciati in una fascia gialla che si abbinava al vestito, dimenticai tutto.

"Elena"

"Li''" la voce mi uscì quasi in un lamento.

Rivedere il suo viso era stato come prendere una vitale - eppur dolorosa- boccata d'aria fresca.

Tentai di dire qualcosa, la voce mi si spezzò. Lila non ci fece caso, o comunque lo ignorò, perché mi fermò con il cenno della mano e ad alta voce esclamò "Rino, Pinù, c'è Lenuccia"

Non compresi a pieno ciò che stava accadendo, ma immediatamente udì le voci di Rino e Pinuccia che mi salutavano dall'altra stanza. Lila, a quel punto, senza degnarmi di uno sguardo girò i tacchi e sparì dalla mia visuale. Mi lasciò lì imbambolata, sull'uscio di casa senza neppure invitarmi ad entrare.

Incredula, entrai comunque e richiusi la porta alle mie spalle. Mi guardai intorno un po' spaesata, irrequieta, muovevo le braccia prima stringendole al petto, poi lungo i fianchi, poi a tormentarmi l'orlo della maglietta. Mi sentivo a disagio, fuori luogo, come se non fossi mai stata in quel luogo e non ne conoscessi i minimi particolari. Non sarei mai dovuta venire, ora più che mai mi sembrò vero, ora più che mai avrei voluto tornare da dove ero venuta. Ma ero oramai in trappola, perciò seguii le voci che seguitavano a sentirsi, giunsi fino alla cucina.

Oltre a Lina, posta a capotavola, vi trovai Rino e Pinuccia dalla parte opposta del tavolo. La ragazza era seduta sulle ginocchia del più grande dei Cerullo, rideva a crepapelle mentre tirava la testa all'indietro e teneva tra l'indice e il medio una sigaretta accesa; aveva il fare da gran signora e anche nell'abbigliamento, notai che copiava quello di Lila. Proprio quest'ultima, con le gambe accavallate e un gomito appoggiato al tavolo, scrutava con piglio serio e accigliato il fratello e la fidanzata, come guardasse due alieni. Non si scompose quando entrai nella stanza, non si mosse, non mi guardò, non mi rivolse parola. Al contrario di Rino, che invece mi accolse festoso, facendomi complimenti su quanto fossi cresciuta, su quanto tempo non mi vedesse ora che lavorava a tempo pieno alla calzoleria per conto di Stefano e dei Solara. 

"Come stai?" mi chiese invece Pinuccia, le scappò una risata "Sei bianca come un cadavere, Lenù"

"Sto bene, grazie" mentii, mi sentivo sul punto di svenire. 

"Prendi un caffè, vieni vieni"

"No, ti ringrazio Rino, ma..."

"Ah no, non fare complimenti"

Mi accomodai per forza, come mi suggeriva di fare il ragazzo che stava facendo gli onori di casa pur trovandoci di fatto a casa della sorella. Dovette aver notato la freddezza di Lila, perché la esortò a versarmi il caffè, a non essere maleducata. 

Alla fine controvoglia ne presi un sorso, ma quasi non mi strozzai. Mi sentivo effettivamente come un cadavere, riflettei, con lo stomaco che si contraeva. Forse ero un fantasma, visto che Lila si comportava come se fossi trasparente. 

Seguitai a rispondere alle domande dei due, a sorridere mentre si facevano mille moine, a mia volta chiedendo del negozio in piazza dei Martiri, di Don Fernando, della salumeria dei Carracci. 

In apparenza guardavo due fidanzati, ma in realtà, non riuscivo a smettere di rivolgere le attenzioni a Lila. Con la coda dell'occhio, mi sporgevo verso la ragazza, cercavo di scorgere nel suo sguardo statuario ogni singola traccia di attenzione nei miei confronti. Ma non ne trovavo, era come se nella stanza continuassero ad essere solo lei, Rino e Pinuccia.

_Un fantasma_

Mi innervosii per quel comportamento, non riuscivo a comprendere quali fossero i suoi piani. In fondo era stata lei a chiedermi di andare lì. Era arrabbiata con me, non c'erano dubbi, ma qual era il punto di invitarmi a casa sua, se non aveva neppure l'intento di parlarmi. Era tutto troppo strano, continuavo a ripetermi, nei suoi comportamenti non leggevo la rabbia impulsiva che conoscevo nella mia amica; no, come trovarsi di fronte ad una lastra di ghiaccio. Ipotizzai, e sperai, che Lila in realtà aspettasse solo che rimanessimo sole per parlare. Quell'attesa così si rivelò la lunga della mia vita. Perciò tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando neppure dieci minuti più tardi, Rino si alzò dalla sedia insieme a Pinuccia. 

"Ce ne stavamo andando" disse proprio Pinuccia, aveva preso per mano il fidanzato.

"Siamo venuti per vedere la ferrovia" 

"Sì, Rinuccio me l'ha fatta vedere prima, in camera da letto"

Quel breve scambio di battute fece scoppiare entrambi in una serie di risate sottomesse che dovettero sembrargli complici e velate, ma che mi apparvero da subito ben chiare. Non era la prima volta, anche in mia presenza, che Lila permetteva a Rino e Pinuccia di chiudersi nella stanza degli ospiti e restarvi per ore. Molti pomeriggi li avevamo passati in silenzio ad aspettare gemiti sommessi, per poi scoppiare a ridere fragorosamente. 

Guardai Lila, cercando in lei lo stesso ricordo che a me era tornato alla mente. Ma lei con un sopracciglio alzato ancora osservava Rino, ora le labbra erano piegate in una lieve smorfia.

Rino e Pinuccia ripresero a sbaciucchiarsi, finché Rino non si staccò, si riaggiustò la camicia stropicciata

"Dobbiamo andare, Pi" disse "Lasciamo Lina e Lenù alle loro chiacchiere"

Così ci salutarono, li udimmo sghignazzare ancora nel corridoio e poi nell'ingresso dell'appartamento.

La porta d'ingresso sbatté e sancì come ora io e Lila fossimo ufficialmente rimaste sole.

Non mi mossi, seduta scomodamente con le spalle dritte, aspettai che finalmente accadesse qualcosa.

Ma tutto ciò che ottenni fu un minuto di silenzio, interminabile, che mi sembrò durare secoli.

Studiai Lila per tutto il tempo, di sottecchi, mentre in realtà avevo gli occhi puntati alla punta delle dita; ora Lila si era alzata in piedi, aveva preso a lavare le tazzine nel lavabo, le asciugava con cura per poi riporle nella credenza.

Mi tormentai le mani, esasperata da quell'attesa. Attesa di cosa, poi, mi domandavo mentre allo stesso tempo trovavo io stessa il coraggio di parlare. Aprii la bocca un paio di volte, ma la richiusi sempre, mi sembrava che ogni volta mi mancasse il fiato.

Lila, alla fine delle operazioni, girò il rubinetto dell'acqua e si voltò verso di me, appoggiata con la schiena al bancone della cucina. Si pulì le mani sul grembiule che indossava e finalmente mi scrutò distrattamente. Non disse nulla, però.

Decisi che era troppo, che non avrei potuto sopportare più quella tensione. Mi toccai gli occhiali, allora, al centro, spingendoli verso il naso e mi accorsi che avevo la fronte di nuovo imperlata di sudore. Avevo deciso di prendere l'iniziativa.

"Mia madre mi ha detto che sei passata a casa ieri"

"Sì"

"Ero con Antonio, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata"

Lila strinse gli occhi, deglutì e fece qualche passo in avanti in rapida sequenza; ben presto mi accorsi non verso di me, ma si era avvicinata alla finestra, sfiorando il vetro con la punta delle dita.

Un treno era appena passato, ancora si intravedeva la polvere che aveva alzato fluttuare nell'aria intorno ai binari.

Continuando a non trovare risposta e sempre più agitata per come si stava svolgendo quella conversazione, cercai di divincolarmi testardamente dalla morsa del silenzio con cui Lila invece sembrava sentirsi tanto a suo agio.

"Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?"

Lila si voltò nella mia direzione, aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile, non su di me, ma sul muro alle mie spalle. C'era come una fiammella che ardeva nei suoi occhi, sorrise appena "No"

"Perché mi hai cercata, allora?" sbottai, senza troppi riguardi alla calma apparente che avevo cercato di mantenere. Mi alzai in piedi, mi asciugai le mani sudate sulle cosce.

Iniziavo ad indispettirmi per quella situazione, iniziavo a sentirmi presa in giro; che cos'era quello, un altro dei sadici trabocchetti di Lila, un gioco di forza atto al farmi impazzire, oppure semplicemente una vendetta per come ero scappata.

Lila si strinse nelle spalle, fece qualche passo in avanti e ridusse la distanza tra di noi. Questa volta si era avvicinata alle sedie in cui erano stati seduti Rino e Pinuccia; le accostò al tavolo, poi punto le dita sullo schienale, vi appoggiò parte del suo peso e la fece inclinare. Sbatté a terra una, due, tre volte in un rumore sordo.

Mi stava chiaramente torturando, non c'era altra ragione per cui se ne sarebbe dovuta rimanere lì, senza dire nulla, dopo avermi cercata. Compresi che ero caduta nella sua trappola. Fin dal principio, presentandomi a casa sua e comportandomi come se nulla fosse accaduto, avevo fatto esattamente il suo gioco. Quell'invito era atto solo a cercare di stanarmi, come il gatto con il topo, con quel comportamento passivo aggressivo. Non era altro che il suo solito modo di agire, con cui schiacciava gli altri e li manipolava come fossero pedine, con cui assumeva il controllo delle azione e dei pensieri degli altri

La detestai con tutte le mie forze "Allora me ne devo andare" risposi, con voce fredda "Devo aiutare mia madre a preparare la cena"

Lila sospirò, alzò gli occhi e per la prima volta in quel pomeriggio mi guardò davvero. Gli occhi nerissimi, circondati dalle occhiaie, mi bucavano l'anima, me la perforavano. Mi dicevano la vera ragione per cui ero lì, mi dicevano cose che io non riuscivo a sopportare.

_Lo so che cosa stai facendo Lenù, che scappi da me perché abbiamo fatto sesso, che non riesci più a non pensarci e a ripensarci ti viene da toccarti ogni volta, che continui a negare a te stessa che ti è piaciuto farti chiavare da me e che ti è piaciuto chiavare me, che ancora ce l'hai nella testa il mio respiro mentre la tua lingua mi faceva gridare il tuo nome, eppure fai finta che non è così, fai finta che non te ne importi un cazzo, ma io so la verità, so che ti importa, ti importa eccome e non puoi fingere con me, puoi fingere con il resto del mondo ma con me non puoi._

La voce di Lila che mi sputava addosso quelle parole volgari, che me le gridava a muso duro, con la sua voce roca mi sembrava così reale da credere stesse accadendo sul serio.

La guardai ancora, con le lacrime agli occhi, ma per poco, perché c'era così tanta tensione nel modo in cui lei guardava me, che mi faceva mancare il respiro nel petto.

Aspettai ancora, fino ad accertarmi che la voce di Lila fosse soltanto nella mia testa. Ora che si era accorta che io avevo puntato gli occhi alla punta delle mie scarpe, lei aveva di nuovo poggiato gli occhi sulla strada fuori dalla finestra.

Quando feci dietrofront e la salutai timidamente e senza convinzione, lei non mi trattenne, mi guardò girare i tacchi ed uscire dalla cucina.

Poco dopo scesi in strada quasi correndo, avevo il fiato corto e di nuovo la sensazione di dover vomitare. Mi accorsi che aveva iniziato a piovere, non mi riparai in alcun modo, lasciai che la pioggia mi bagnasse i capelli, i vestiti, il viso. Così che si mischiasse alle mie lacrime.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo tre

Avrei voluto non dover mai più vedere Lila in tutta la mia vita.

Pensare a lei mi faceva sentire triste, debole, codarda. La detestavo così tanto, forse come non l'avevo mai davvero detestata. Un odio che mi nasceva dallo stomaco e mi riempiva le membra, che mi faceva venire voglia di prendere a pugni i muri quando - spesso- rivivevo nella mia testa la scena a casa di Lila. Un odio che si fondeva all'odio per me stessa, poi riassumeva la forma di Lila, poi persino per tutto il rione.

Inutile dire, perciò, che passai giorni inquieti. Cercavo di non uscire di casa, ma non potevo non andare a scuola, passare tutti i giorni nello stradone che separava il rione alto da quello basso e dunque rischiare di incappare in Lila, o ancor peggio, a Lila insieme a Stefano; quell'idea mi faceva impazzire e molte volte percorrevo quel tratto di strada quasi correndo.

D'altro canto, avevo anche promesso ad Antonio che ci saremmo visti di più, ma di fatto continuavo a sfuggirgli, ad avvallare scuse sullo studio eccessivo pur di non incontrarlo. Il modo in cui l'avevo tradito, in cui in qualche modo continuavo a farlo ( le parole di Lila che mi sembrava di averle sentito dire erano la costante delle mie notti prima di addormentarmi, delle mie mattinate fra i banchi di scuola quando durante una lezione noiosa la testa iniziava a divagare), mi sembrava imperdonabile e così plateale da non riuscire a guardarlo in faccia.

Anche i miei amici del rione avevano iniziato a chiedere di me, erano di fatto due settimane in cui mi ero volatilizzata per tutti. Pasquale mi aveva fermato cercando di coinvolgermi in attività improbabili pur di farmi uscire di casa, Carmen venne da me un pomeriggio chiedendomi se mi avesse fatto qualcosa e fossi arrabbiata con lei. La tranquillizzai, le dissi che non ce l'avevo con nessuno, ero solo presa dal migliorare i miei voti a scuola. Per dimostrarglielo, accettai il suo invito ad uscire per il Sabato successivo. Fu una decisione che non presi a cuor leggero, temevo di incontrare Lila, ma decisi comunque di rischiare.

Erano le cinque quando uscii di casa e pensai che la mia amica doveva essere ormai già tornata a casa, per preparare la cena al marito.

Non avevo mosso che qualche passo fuori dal portone del palazzo, quando Carmen mi venne incontro e mi trascinò per le strade del rione. Mi riscoprii felice di prendermi una pausa dai miei pensieri ossessivi su Lila e persino ascoltare i problemi di Carmen con Pasquale, suo fratello, sollevava il mio umore. Carmen mi raccontò infatti di come il ragazzo fosse particolarmente nervoso in quei giorni, tra il lavoro e le attività politiche. Non era un mistero, infatti, il suo attivismo in campo politico, fedelmente comunista. Secondo la sorella, tuttavia, Pasquale nelle ultime settimane stava esagerando con tutto quel fare, rischiando di ammalarsi e finendo, per il nervoso, per prendersela con tutti: lei, la signora Peluso, persino i suoi amici Enzo e Antonio.

Passò una mezz'ora, il sole si era fatto meno afoso rispetto al primo pomeriggio. Dimenticai il mio malumore, sorrisi, insieme alla mia amica, scherzammo. Vorrei dire che dimenticai anche Lila, fu così per dieci minuti, mi dissi che ero stata fortunata perché Lila davvero doveva essere impegnata in qualche attività in casa, o magari in città con Stefano. Ma il mio sollievo e la mia fiducia nella fortuna durò ben poco; terminò non appena la vidi, e la riconobbi immediatamente, girare l'angolo dello stradone. Lei, Ada e proprio Pasquale camminavano in parallelo; Lila in mezzo tra i due, parlava animatamente, gli occhi socchiusi per via del sole, come al solito la sua figura magra e slanciata che camminava con passo svelto e rapido.

Ci notarono immediatamente, Pasquale alzò la mano sbracciandosi, si avvicinarono.

Eravamo sedute delle panchine nei giardinetti del rione, uno dei luoghi tra i più frequentati soprattutto dai bambini e dalle giovani coppiette. 

Io abbassai lo sguardo, non appena Lila fu abbastanza vicina e salutò distrattamente sia me che Carmen. Quest'ultima non ci fece neppure caso, impegnata ad accogliere i nuovi arrivati; ma io fui più che attenta nell'osservare i comportamenti di Lila, il modo in cui, appoggiando una mano alla panchina ma non accomodandosi affatto, facesse trasparire il fatto che l'idea di unirsi a me e a Carmen la metteva in imbarazzo.

Al contrario del nostro precedente incontro, lo notai immediatamente, in cui a trasparire era stato quella fredda strategia tratta a stanarmi, ora sembrava molto più infastidita. Quando si rassegnò a sedersi, assunse una posizione innaturale, la schiena curva, le gambe accavallate. Gioii, dapprima, di quel suo stato d'animo: leggere nei suoi occhi per la prima volta una punta di disagio, unita ad punta di frustrazione per non essermi riuscita a colpire come avrebbe voluto. Mi accorsi, però, che d'altro canto l'atteggiamento passivo aggressivo che aveva utilizzato in precedenza non era stato che un antipasto di quello che aveva in petto quel pomeriggio.

Se quel comportamento attendista era stato solo una prima reazione studiata a tavolino, quei giorni dovevano aver fatto maturare il suo carattere esplosivo che conoscevo bene. E ora, se ci fossimo trovate faccia a faccia, soltanto io e lei, non avrebbe più atteso in silenzio che parlassi. Avrebbe agito, avrebbe avuto la reazione che mi aspettavo esattamente da lei: avrebbe gridato, mi avrebbe insultata. Lo capivo dai suoi gesti, dal torturarsi le mani, lo sguardo che vagava avanti e indietro da me al terreno polveroso del rione, che era furiosa.

Io, però, comunque, cercai di ignorarla. Avevo paura della sua furia, avevo paura di ciò che avrebbe potuto dire di fronte ai nostri amici, avevo paura della sua testa che lavorava a mille all'ora e chissà cosa poteva tirare fuori, da un momento all'altra. Seguitai a parlare con Carmen come prima che arrivassero, chiesi a Pasquale del lavoro, ad Ada di Antonio. Riempivo il vuoto allo stomaco che la tensione creava con chiacchiere futili, come se non fosse successo nulla, come se Lila neppure fosse stata lì.

Lila rispondeva parlando a sua volta solo con Carmen e Ada, rispondendo a monosillabi a Pasquale che la esortava con mille domande. Ma era evidente non fosse concentrata sui nostri amici, che non li ascoltasse neppure tanto era di cattivo umore.

E, sebbene io mi sforzassi con tutta me stessa di seguire ciò che gli altri dicevano, era evidente che, esattamente come stava facendo lei con me, non potessi fare altro che studiare, controllare ogni minimo movimento di Lila.

Non saprei ripetere una sola parola di ciò che i tre si dissero quel pomeriggio, almeno fino all'arrivo di Stefano Carracci, minuti e minuti più tardi. Non avrei voluto, ma Lila monopolizzava non solo i miei pensieri, ma persino il mio intero corpo, che si muoveva quasi a specchio dei suoi movimenti. Se lei si grattava il naso, io mi aggiustavo gli occhiali. Se si ravviava i capelli, io mi aggiustavo la manica della maglietta. Eravamo una forza attrattiva e repulsiva, che faceva muovere una al movimento dell'altra. Proprio i ricordi, quelli che avevo con accuratezza sepolto in quella settimana, tornavano a riemergere come zampilli d'acqua che trovano la via d'uscita dalla terra che li ha oppressi. Prendevano il sopravvento, si impossessavano di me e mi ritrovavo ad osservarle, con la coda dell'occhio, le labbra rosse e sottili, ricordandole su di me.

E più mi rimproveravo per quella debolezza, più la mia situazione peggiorava, facendomi scivolare nel panico. Starle vicino era una tortura, la più dolce e dolorosa, che avessi mai provato in tutta la mia vita e per questo l'odio che provavo per lei accresceva, ogni minuto di più.

_Perché non mi lasci stare,_ mi ripetevo nella testa _, Lila lasciami stare. Lasciami respirare, lasciami tornare a ciò che ero prima di questa storia_

Fu evidente fossi estranea dalla dinamica del gruppetto, quando, come risvegliata dai miei pensieri, sobbalzai appena alla visione di Stefano Carracci. Con la mano appoggiata sulla spalla di Lila, mi stava salutando, ripetendo il mio nome.

"Ciao" dissi, accennando ad un sorriso flebile, ma tornai immediatamente alla mia abitudine di osservare il comportamento di Lila. Ora che il marito era lì con noi, la ragazza aveva assunto un comportamento se possibile ancora più nervoso. Sembrava presa da convulsioni, per come muoveva il busto, la testa, il collo... ogni movimento, atto a rimuovere l'influenza che invece Stefano cercava di applicare su di lei.

"Vi divertite? Fate bene, io devo faticare in salumeria" stava dicendo Stefano; come Lila, era ben vestito rispetto a noi, con una camicia pulita e pantaloni in stoffa, ma non lo faceva affatto pesare. Con quel comportamento sempre affabile ed educato avrebbe fatto dimenticare a chiunque di essere il figlio di Don Achille, se noi tutti non avessimo conosciuto la storia della sua famiglia. In quell'occasione mi diede l'idea di una bambino sul punto di piangere, il modo in cui Lila lo respingeva, platealmente e senza remore, gli rendevano il viso come attraversato da ombre nere. 

"Meglio che ci torni in salumeria" commentò Lila, le mani ora sulle ginocchia, il tono crudele.

Tutti lo notammo, tutti ci guardammo imbarazzati; in una situazione normale, una moglie che manca rispetto al marito in _quel_ modo, sarebbe stata presa a schiaffi e tutti - compresa io- me lo aspettai da un momento all'altra, con lo stomaco chiuso in una morsa. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta, dai racconti di Lila.

Stefano strinse la mascella e strofinò con le dita della mano destra il palmo della sinistra in un modo che mi spaventò, ma poi tornò a sorridere forzatamente

"Sì, hai ragione Lì, me ne devo proprio andare ora" disse sbrigativo, guardò l'orologio al polso.

Salutò gli altri, poi si rivolse a me, rivolgendomi un'occhiata calorosa "Ciao Lena" disse e infine, si girò di qualche grado, per incontrare Lila e rivolgere lo sguardo più lungo di tutti gli altri "Ti aspetto a casa"

Quando se ne andò, ci furono secondi di ulteriore disagio.

Sapevo che Pasquale e Carmen detestavano la famiglia Carracci, ma che non dicevano nulla per non dispiacere Lila. Sapevo poi che anche Ada, certo, non nutriva simpatie nei confronti dei Carracci, soci di Marcello e Michele Solara, che l'avevano perseguitata per molti anni e avevano finito per picchiare il fratello. Nessuno perciò, in un occasione come quella, si azzardò a dire nulla. 

Ciò che mi stupì, e che sicuramente stupì anche tutti gli altri, fu che l'unica ad intervenire fu proprio Lila. Si mise più dritta, le braccia al petto. Parlò con voce schietta, in dialetto "Quello è solo uno stronzo"

Pasquale non mostrò certo segni di diniego, ma guardandosi intorno parlò serio "Quello è tuo marito"

"E allora?"

"E allora, non dovresti parlare così di tuo marito" intervenni io, secca.

Non mi importava particolarmente di Stefano, non mi era mai importato davvero. Lo avevo sempre trovato gentile, molto diverso dal padre e un buon esempio per il modo in cui aveva cercato di cambiare la violenza del rione; ma lo avevo anche detestato, quando Lila ormai un mese prima mi aveva raccontato di quello che era successo in viaggio di nozze, di come le aveva fatto male, di come se l'era presa con la forza. Non tanto per l'utilizzo della violenza - era una cosa che tristemente rappresentava la normalità nel nostro mondo- ma per il dolore, l'umiliazione che avevo visto riflessa negli occhi della mia amica. 

In quel momento, tuttavia, il mio giudizio era completamente appannato. Avrei dato contro a Lila in ogni caso, qualsiasi cosa che provenisse dalla sua bocca mi avrebbe infastidita.

Forse fu per questo che mi sentii affine a Stefano; mi sembrò che non fosse altro in fondo che un marito come un altro, un uomo come un altro, che mi mostrava affetto in quanto amica di sua moglie e che, in fondo, doveva avere a che fare con Lila. E io sapevo bene com'era convivere con la sua straffottenza, i suoi modi di fare quando decideva di mettersi di traverso, quando decideva di odiarti. Mi sembrava, soprattutto, di sapere cosa voleva dire stare sotto la sua tirannia, una condizione a cui mi sentivo sottoposta fin da quando ero bambina.

Lila si stupì del mio intervento, gli occhi furiosi mi polverizzarono "E che ne sai tu? Lo conosci, Stefano?"

Esitai nel rispondere, il tono aggressivo che aveva usato inizialmente mi fece ritrarre, ma cercai di a non abbassare gli occhi e ribattere con altrettanto rancore, mostrarle che riuscivo a tenerle testa senza problemi. Lila però mi precedette, si avvicinò a me con uno scatto e piegò la schiena in avanti. Gli occhi così oscuri da diventare pozze di petrolio. In lei c'era molto più di una discussione su Stefano Carracci, c'era tutto ciò che in quelle settimane si stava tenendo dentro fino a farla scoppiare.

"Sei proprio come lui, parli tanto solo perché ti credi chissà chi, ma in realtà non sai un cazzo, sei ipocrita uguale a lui"

Era così, allora, mi riteneva un'ipocrita. Erano quelli i sentimenti che aveva avuto sulla punta della lingua per minuti interi e che scalpitava per far uscire. Li aveva tenuti dentro, rendendola nervosa ed inquieta, però alla fine, non aveva potuto trattenersi dal dirmela in faccia.

Avrei potuto restarmene in silenzio a quel punto, gli animi si stavano già scaldando e gli sguardi di Pasquale ed Ada mi imploravano di non far degenerare quella discussioni; avrei potuto sì ignorarla e lasciare che quella lite cadesse, avrei potuto semplicemente andarmene come avevo già fatto nelle nostre due precedenti discussioni, in fondo. Ma questa volta volevo dimostrarmi alla sua altezza, o anzi, volevo dimostrarmi meglio di lei.

"Perché sarei un'ipocrita?" le chiesi, aggressiva.

"Perché sì"

"Non sai nemmeno cosa significa"

"Lo so"

"Spiegalo, allora"

"Spiegalo tu, che cos'è l'ipocrisia. Non ho mica studiato, io" rispose Lila con finta umiltà, mi stava sfidando a viso aperto. Non importava fossimo in pubblico, davanti ai nostri amici, mi stava dichiarando guerra "Sei tu, Elena, che sai tante cose"

Il tono di voce che utilizzò, lo sguardo cattivo con gli occhi socchiusi, come prendeva in giro la mia presunta cultura o probabilmente il tono con cui declinò il mio nome completo, non il solito Lenù.

Tutte queste cose mi misero i brividi. Di terrore, di rabbia, di frustrazione. Lila era sempre Lila, con i suoi giochetti, i mille modi per ferirmi; potevamo crescere, potevano cambiare interpreti e situazioni, ma rimaneva sempre la stessa persona che non aspettava altro che il momento giusto per farmi male.

Era immatura, egocentrica, egoista. Perfida.

E, tristemente, io ero sempre io, debole e insicura, che non riusciva ad emergere dall'ombra di Lila, in cui ero sempre rimasta, in cui avevo deciso di rimanere per farmi ferire, amare, umiliare in nome del suo divertimento.

"Non so spiegarvelo cos'è l'ipocrisia, Lina" non assecondai quella schermaglia infantile, ma la chiamai Lina, come facevano tutti gli altri e non Lila, come facevo solo io. Perché volevo mostrare, anche io, come tra di noi la lontananza fosse diventata voragine.

"Provaci" mi incalzò, si sporse in avanti e tornò a sorridere come aveva fatto nella cucina di casa sua e di Stefano "Che studi a fare, sennò"

Mi sentii nuovamente in trappola. Carmen, Pasquale, Ada mi guardavano con il piglio di chi si aspetta qualcosa, la dimostrazione dopo anni di ciò che loro avevano abbandonato e io invece avevo continuato. Non stavo costruendo niente di concreto, non era una famiglia o un lavoro, era un'investimento sul mio futuro, che si sarebbe visto solo tra anni.

Io però non dissi nulla. Perché sotto pressione, perché irritata da Lila, non mi veniva nulla. Avevo la mente svuotata, stringendo la manica del cappotto così forte da sentire male alle dita; Lila, di fronte a me, rideva appena in un sorriso beffardo, si gongolava in quel mio disagio, nel mio stato prossimo alle lacrime.

"Chissene fotte cosa vuol dire" intervenne in quel momento Pasquale, spezzando la tensione

Ada annuì con forza, quasi sdegnata da quanto era appena accaduto. Si rivolse poi a me "Perché lo difendi, Lenù?" mi chiese, incupendosi "Ti sei innamorata del marito della tua amica?"

"Macché" mi affrettai a negare, riprendendomi dallo scontro, appoggiai la schiena alla panchina, ripresi la mia solita verve e tono convinto. Non guardai Lila, mi dissi che non l'avrei più fatto, non solo per quel pomeriggio, ma per il resto della mia vita. Tantomeno le avrei dato la soddisfazione di farmi vedere così per lei "Solo che non mi piace chi parla a sproposito"

Lila mi rivolse uno sguardo bieco, ma non rispose più, rimase in silenzio per i successivi dieci minuti con lo sguardo a metà tra il furioso e qualcosa che non riuscivo a decifrare. Quasi sconfitta.

Almeno finché non si alzò, tirò fuori una serie di scuse e frettolosamente se ne andò, non rivolgendomi più alcuna attenzione. 

______

Dopo quel pomeriggio, se possibile, la mia rabbia verso Lila crebbe più di quando avevo creduto di avesse già fatto in precedenza. Era un odio tanto acuto da procurare a me stessa una forma di dolore, un vuoto nel petto, quando mi ripetevo che avrei voluto - giunta a quel punto - tramutarlo in indifferenza e dimenticarmi di lei e dei problemi che inevitabilmente portava alle persone che la circondavano.

Ma non ci riuscivo, era impossibile eliminarla completamente dal mio organismo; era inevitabile per me sentire -aimhè- la sua mancanza. Perché, come in seguito ad ogni altra discussione che avevamo avuto, nonostante nessuno avesse mai raggiunto le proporzioni di quello attuale almeno nel risentimento dalla mia parte, senza Lila mi sentivo persa. Ormai erano passate due settimane e iniziavo a sentire che una parte di me mancava, da un fianco nudo continuavo a sentire freddo e non c'era modo di coprirlo in altro modo, se non attraverso la presenza di Lila nella mia vita; e allora mi domandavo quale fosse la soluzione, quale parte di me assecondare: quella che la detestava e la voleva dimenticata o quella che non riusciva a lasciarla andare. Una parte quest'ultima che cresceva, giorno dopo giorno, che aveva iniziato ora a domandarsi da dove provenisse il dolore che le avevo visto negli occhi alla fine della nostra ultima discussione. Un dolore che non proveniva soltanto dai motivi per cui io ero convinta fosse arrabbiata con me, ma che appariva molto più profondi, come la frustrazione per qualcosa che sembrava cercare di farmi arrivare e io non avevo ancora neppure intuito. O voluto intuire. Quell'ultima riflessione era stata solo una sensazione ancora effimera, che arrivata a quel punto non aveva preso che le sembianze di un guizzo, un pensiero fugace tra i tanti che mi perseguitavano e che eppure mi era rimasta appiccicata addosso, razionalmente invisibile ma inconsciamente pressante.

Una piccola parte di quel messaggio mi si chiarifico a metà mattina del successivo Venerdì. Nel cortile della scuola consumavo la mia merenda, la sottile fetta di pane con del formaggio che mia madre mi preparava ogni giorno e riflettevo ininterrottamente su quei pensieri ormai sempre più compulsivi. Tutto, più lo analizzavo, più mi sembrava relativo e senza soluzione, quando sarebbe invece dovuto essere semplice e lineare.

D'un tratto, ancora presa dal flusso dei miei pensieri, scorsi Nino passare da lontano. Mi aggiustai la camicia inconsciamente, cercai di migliorare l'aspetto dei miei capelli, ma lui neppure mi vide. Anche se mi passò davanti, aveva la testa bassa e la sigaretta pendente appoggiata alle labbra e non si accorse della mia presenza.

"Ciao Lenuccia"

Al contrario, fu Alfonso che mi sorprese alle spalle. Era appoggiato alla colonna del cortile, le mani nelle tasche. Mi accorsi alzando il mento che aveva un occhio nero.

"Che cos'hai fatto?" domandai immediatamente.

"Niente, niente" minimizzò, anche quando mi alzai in piedi e cercai di avvicinarmi, per analizzare meglio il cerchio nero che oltre la palpebra, gli toccava fino alla guancia.

"É stato qualcuno a scuola?" domandai, immediatamente. In molti se la prendevano con lui tra i ragazzi della scuola.

Scosse la testa "A casa non è un bel periodo" sorrise amaramente, riflettevo un attimo e poi aggiunse incerto "La tua amica fa impazzire mio fratello"

Non dissi nulla, ma le dita iniziarono a muoversi irrequiete.

Mi tornarono in mente d'improvviso le parole di Lila; di come si era resa conto immediatamente di non amare l'uomo che aveva accanto, ma che anzi, addirittura disprezzava l'uomo che ormai era suo marito. Che l'aveva ingannata, mi aveva confidato di ritorno dal viaggio di nozze, l'aveva ingannata fin dal primo istante e lei aveva sbagliato tutto, dal primo istante.

Immaginai d'improvviso le grosse mani di Stefano chiudersi a pugno, prendere le sembianze di quello che Lila mi aveva raccontato in precedenza

Mi sentii terribilmente per Alfonso, era così delicato che sembrava potersi spezzare ad ogni soffio di vento e quell'occhio nero doveva essere particolarmente doloroso. Ma questo ad un primo livello di angoscia che mi colpì in quel momento; ad uno ancora più sotterraneo, analizzai le parole del mio amico, _la tua amica fa impazzire mio fratello_ e mi ritrovai così angosciata al pensiero di Lila, sola, in quella casa in cui ora che l'avevo abbandonata, che doveva sembrarle vuota e senza alcun alleato. Il petto mi si compresse come schiacciato da un masso. Provai senso di colpa, provai inquietudine, provai senso d'orrore nel guardarmi e iniziare a comprendere cosa -mano a mano e con fatica- stavo iniziando a realizzare.

_Non dovevamo prendere i soldi da Don Achille_ mi aveva detto Lila il giorno in cui ci eravamo riviste dopo il matrimonio; la sua voce, cupa, di quel giorno mi rimbombava nelle orecchie. Per qualche ragione, mi era tornata in mente come un boato dopo un'esplosione.

Non assecondai però quelle sensazioni e nel modo più razionale possibile inghiottì quel senso di smarrimento che non riuscivo a decifrare.

"Lina è brava a far impazzire le persone" mi uscii, con voce assente. Mi stupii io stessa del tono gelido che utilizzai, così differente di come l'animo mi si era infiammato al pensiero che invece mi appannavano il cervello.

Alfonso mi squadrò, le braccia al petto, sembrò cercare di carpire qualcosa dal mio sguardo criptico, che di conseguenza abbassai immediatamente sul prato. Dimenticai ogni cosa, ebbi il terrore che ciò che avevamo fatto fosse scritto chiaro e tondo nei miei occhi e mi affrettai a cancellare ogni pensiero dalla testa.

"Sì, ha un carattere particolare" rispose Alfonso, ora più diplomatico.

Fui sul punto di rispondere al ragazzo, ma mi accorsi che Nino di nuovo passava di fronte a noi; percorreva il cortile nella direzione opposta rispetto che in precedenza. Non era più solo, due compagni di classe lo affiancavano, entrambi fumando.

Socchiusi la bocca, senza riuscire a dire nulla, gli occhi vacui. Alfonso se ne rese conto, guardò da dietro la spalle e dovette immaginare i miei pensieri. Poi mi sorrise bonariamente, quasi a volermi tranquillizzare, mi mise una mano sulla spalla e mi trascinò dalla parte opposta a quella di Nino.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo quattro

Avevamo fatto un patto, io e Lila, all'inizio di quell'anno scolastico. Dopo i voti stentati con cui avevo superato il terzo anno, avrei dovuto arrivare alla fine del quarto con tutti otto e nove. Le avevo fatto una promessa e lei in cambio, in un tacito accordo che faceva ben felici entrambe, mi avrebbe permesso di utilizzare la sua nuova casa, per studiare e concentrarmi al meglio aveva detto, ma anche per rilassarmi nella meravigliosa vasca che Stefano le aveva comprato per farla contenta

Era curioso come, tuttavia, proprio quella stessa vasca aveva finito, in una catena di eventi imprevedibili almeno dal mio punto di vista, per contribuire a peggiorare il mio rendimento scolastico.

Non che alla fine, però, potessi incolpare altri oltre me stessa.

In tutta onesta, se il fine settimana precedente avessi davvero studiato, piuttosto che fissare il libro di latino come fosse formato solo da pagine bianche, mi sarei potuta guadagnare ben altro voto. Ma era stato più forte di me; era come se il mio cervello fosse già pieno di informazioni, di immagini di Lila, dei nostri baci nella vasca, della nostre liti, degli sguardi -intenzionali o no che fossero- che ci eravamo scambiate. Non solo in quelle tempestose ultime settimane, ma nell'intero corso della nostra amicizia. Di quelli che dovevo aver sottovalutato, di quelli che nemmeno dovevo aver notato e che dovevano invece aver avuto un qualche significato importante, per farci arrivare sino al punto in cui ci trovavamo.

Avevo finito, presa da quelle riflessioni, per irritarmi, non riuscendo a mantenere la concentrazione e alla fine, avevo rinunciato.

Una decisione che mi aveva portato inevitabilmente a tenere quel compito di latino tra le dita, segnato di rosso in praticamente ogni parola che avevo scritto sul foglio di carta, che aveva il numero quattro scritto vicino al mio nome, Elena Greco.

Mi resi conto, tuttavia, che quella era una delusione cocente sì, ma che eppure d'altro canto mi dava anche una sensazione opposta. Stavo sì, fallendo nel mio percorso di studi... ma stavo anche deludendo Lila, stavo infrangendo una promessa. La parola che le avevo dato.

Quell'idea sovrastò la vergogna e mano a mano si impadronì del mio corpo; disobbedire a Lina, fare l'opposto di ciò che era la sua volontà mi faceva sentire potente in qualche modo perverso, ancora con le redini nella mia vita in mano, piuttosto che completamente abbandonate ai suoi umori. Volevo sentirmi libera da ogni catena che mi tenevano legata a lei, dalle manipolazioni che agivano sul mio umore o sulle mie decisioni; ma soprattutto sulla sensazione che continuava a non abbandonarmi, di dimenticare qualcosa fondamentale in quell'equazione, qualcosa che Lila stava cercando di mostrarmi senza successo. E che apriva, dentro di me, uno spiraglio di opportunità verso di lei.

Non facevo danno che a me stessa, me ne rendevo conto, eppure c'era un che di sadico nel desiderio che provai di smettere di studiare, sbagliare tutti i compiti, fare scena muta ad ogni interrogazione. Farmi bocciare, trovare un lavoro, sposarmi e tornare ad essere non altro che un'altra normale ragazza del rione. Non più l _'amica geniale_ di Lila. 

Questo mi aveva chiesto un anno prima e io mi ero adeguata a quella nomea, me l'ero cucita addosso perché desideravo essere così, desideravo più di ogni altra cosa essere ciò che lei vedeva in me, anche se in realtà la ritenevo una bugia. In fondo, riflettevo cos'ero io da sempre, se non ciò che Lila voleva che io fossi.

Remissiva nei suoi confronti, incondizionatamente buona, studiosa e diligente ... 

_lesbica_.

Mi sentivo a disagio a quel termine, mi dava la nausea. Lo avevo letto solo nei libri di scuola e mai pronunciata da qualcuno in carne ed ossa (neppure il professore di italiano, che vi aveva preferito fugacemente termine _saffico_ , per poi deviare l'argomento e non tornarvi più)

Non mi piaceva sentirmi così, così volubilmente influenzata da ogni cosa per cambiare opinione su Lila e la nostra amicizia. Furiosa, poi tornare a sentirmi inevitabilmente vicino a lei, poi di nuovo con il desiderio di ferirla ; mi rendevo conto, in quei giorni, non ero altro che una bandiera che sventolava al vento, inaffidabile, senza un punto di riferimento.

Non riuscivo a trovare un punto fermo per bilanciarmi, per comprendere chi ero davvero, indipendentemente da chiunque, persino dalla mia migliore amica.

Quel pomeriggio uscii da scuola con quelle emozioni che dentro di me ancora combattevano furiosamente uno con l'altra. Mi resi conto, arrivata alle soglie del rione, che non avevo alcuna voglia di tornare a casa. Non volevo vedere mia madre, non volevo affogare nel letto e lasciare che il fantasma di Lila mi inghiottisse di nuovo. Avrei dovuto studiare, avevo compiti da completare per il giorno seguente, ma decisi di rimandarli. O di non farli affatto, mi dissi, non mi importava più, a quel punto l'idea di lasciare la scuola mi sembrava davvero plausibile.

Mi fermai immobile nello stradone. Due ragazze dell'età di mia sorella Elisa mi passarono sulla destra, ridacchiando complici; un carretto mi tagliò la strada dalla destra, quasi non mi investì; da lontano si udiva la voce di Enzo, che gridava nomi di frutta e verdura, dall'altra parte della strada, dall'altra intravidi Pasquale sporco di calcestruzzo che si calava un berretto sulla fronte.

C'era un aria fredda, persino troppo per metà Ottobre, un vento desolante, che avvolgeva il rione quel pomeriggio e lo rendeva ai miei occhi più opprimente del solito.

Per un momento, lungo e sconcertante, ebbi l'intenzione di tornare indietro e andare a casa di Lila. Solo per dirle che avevo preso un'insufficienza in latino. Per litigare ancora. Forse avevo solamente voglia di gridare. Ma anche perché, attraverso di lei, sentivo che mi sarei presa una pausa dal rione- stare con lei era l'unico modo che mi faceva sentire come parte di un universo che non era il mio, sospesa su una nuvola in cui c'eravamo sempre e soltanto noi due, nessun altro.

Alla fine, però, mi decisi a proseguire. Non andai da Lila, me lo negai con tutte le forze che possedevo, ma svoltai verso sinistra, in direzione dell'officina in cui lavorava Antonio. Avevo deciso di fargli una sorpresa, era che non ci vedevamo spesso da quando la scuola era rincominciata e mi sentivo pessima nei suoi confronti.

Lo trovai alle prese con una vecchia vespa, quando mi vide l'espressione stanca si tradusse in sorriso. Si alzò in piedi, mi abbracciò facendo attenzione a non sporcarmi con l'olio del motore che aveva sulla tuta grigia.

"Mi fa piacere che sei venuta, Lenù"

"Mi mancavi"

"Anche tu a me"

Aspettai insieme a lui l'orario di chiusura, annoiandomi a morte. Antonio cercò di intrattenermi con qualche storia, ma fu subito chiaro che ero di pessimo umore, rispondevo poco e male, guardavo oltre la strada trafficata, da lì si vedevano le case vicino alla ferrovia.

Antonio provò ad indagare, cautamente mi domandò della scuola e subito dopo di Lina e sospettai che Ada o Pasquale potessero avergli riferito qualcosa riguardo il nostro scambio di battute di qualche giorno prima. Ma io non ne feci parola e lui, alla fine, si zittì. Almeno finché non mi invitò ad uscire, il giorno seguente.

"Pasquale dice se andiamo da lui, ci riuniamo per bere qualcosa e farci compagnia"

"Ci sono anche Carmen ed Ada?"

"Sì, ci sono. Ha invitato anche Lina, ma non so se Carracci la lascia"

Sospirai a quel nome, mi avvicinai gli occhiali al viso "Non lo so"

"Mi fa piacere se vieni, stiamo un po' insieme"

La voce di Antonio era gentile, si era alzato in piedi e dalla piattaforma in cui stava lavorando si era avvicinato, mi aveva preso una mano, baciandola sul dorso. Mi sentii ancor più un mostro senza cuore, dunque anche se controvoglia acconsentii

"Va bene, ci vengo"

Era una follia, mi rendevo conto, un controsenso. Mi promettevo di non vedere mai più Lila e poi mi rinchiudevo in una stanza con lei e il mio fidanzato. Cambiai in effetti idea più volte nel corso di quel pomeriggio sul da farsi e fui sempre sul punto di dirlo ad Antonio, di invitarlo a fare qualcos'altro - qualsiasi altra cosa- ma alla fine, all'orario di chiusura dell'officina, non avevo ancora aperto bocca.

Vi rinunciai ufficialmente sulla strada di casa. Antonio mi teneva la mano, faceva oscillare le nostre braccia.

Non mi importava, comunque, mi convinsi. Avrei affrontato Lila, a muso duro; anche se nella mia testa non c'era nulla di deciso, nulla di certo, le avrei dato l'impressione di essermela già dimenticata.

Trascinai via Antonio, verso gli stagni, con quell'idea a farmi forza. Lui provò a protestare, ma io gli dissi che avevo bisogno di stare sola con lui. Iniziammo a baciarci non appena fummo soli, il sole iniziava a calare e le nostre figure unite proiettavano ombre lunghe sui fili d'erba del campo. Il ragazzo mi schiacciò contro il muro, mi sciolse i capelli dalla coda e li strinse tra le dita. Gli accarezzai il viso, spinsi il mio seno contro il suo petto perché volli ottenere più in fretta una reazione dal suo corpo; ed infatti sentii da subito un'erezione spingermi contro la coscia, mi staccai dalle sue labbra, mentre lui mi guardava con il solito sguardo imbarazzato che aveva in occasioni come quelle. Era come se se ne scusasse, si scusasse di essere uomo e avere quella reazione di fronte al mio corpo di donna.

Era l'unico uomo nel rione in grado di avere quella premura, per questo Antonio mi piaceva; tra uomini che non vedevano l'ora di affermare la loro mascolinità attraverso il sesso, attraverso il mostrare alle donne quanto potessero sottometterle, Antonio si vergognava di qualcosa che a suo modo vedere le cose, mi avrebbe potuto mancare di rispetto, ferire nell'orgoglio. Vedeva nell'istinto d'uomo eccitato, forse quello che Donato Sarratore aveva fatto alla madre e non voleva in alcun modo che la mia figura si sovrapponesse a quella di Melina. 

Lo baciai ancora, per convincerlo che avevo piacere nel farlo, nel vedere il suo modo di mostrarmi che era attratto da me; persino per qualche istante dimenticai i miei stessi problemi o le ragioni egoistiche per cui l'avevo spinto sino a lì e lo aiutai a raggiungere l'orgasmo.

Si appoggiò a me, alla fine, mi strinse forte a sé "Oh, Lenuccia" fu il suo sussurro poco dopo, mentre mi tempestava di baci le guance, il collo, il lobo dell'orecchio "Non sai quanto ti voglio bene, farei tutto per te"

____________

Tornai a casa in ritardo, la mia famiglia era già intorno al tavolo.

Mia madre, invece, mi aspettava all'ingresso. Le mani sui fianchi e l'intento di gridarmi in faccia dove avessi passato tutto il pomeriggio. Risposi infastidita con la verità, ero stata con Antonio, gli avevo fatto compagnia all'officina. Cercai di mettermi a cenare con i miei fratelli e mio padre, ma lei non mi lasciò in pace, mi ostruì la strada. Sembrava una montagna, imponente e severa.

"E non avevi di meglio da fare?"

"No"

"Ah no?"

"Te l'ho già detto, è il mio fidanzato"

Questo contribuì ad innervosire mia madre, che alzò le mani verso di me. Pensai mi volesse prendere a schiaffi come aveva già fatto in passato, per convincermi a non vedere Antonio. Invece, con un gesto plateale mosse i pugni in aria, si rivolse a mio padre colpendolo sulla spalla "L'hai sentita, Vitto'" esclamò, la voce esageratamente alta, sguaiata "La signora ci fa spendere i soldi per studiare, per fare la signora dalla mattina alla sera e poi si fa mettere incinta dal figlio di Melina la pazza"

"Non è così" mi difesi cercando di mostrarmi decisa, ma non ci fu nulla da fare, la voce di mia madre mi sovrastò

"Ah no, Lenù? Spiegamelo allora com'è, su, con quel bell'italiano che c'hai, spiegami come si dice chi si fa chiavare da..."

"Per favore!" mio padre alzò la voce per fermare la volgarità di mia madre. Appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo, si coprì la bocca con le mani mentre masticava un tozzo di pane 

"Voglio che non lo vedi più, Elena"

"Ma papà.."

"Ho detto che è così ed è così e basta" tuonò e poi tornò al suo piatto, gli occhi bassi e non aggiunse più una parola.

_________

In molte occasioni nel corso della mia vita mi sono trovata a ripensare alla serata a casa di Pasquale e Carmen, il 21 Ottobre 1961. E proprio in ragione delle fasi diverse della vita, dell'età o delle ragioni per cui lo facevo - o ancor più del mio rapporto con Lila nel momento in cui lo facevo, l'ho rivissuta sempre in maniera molto differente. Quasi magica da apparirmi eterea, oppure da trasformarsi in terrificante; come la migliore o la peggiore della mia vita; come quella che mi aveva aperto gli occhi e che mi aveva liberato o come che invece aveva segnato l'inizio della mia rovina.

Ciò che è certo di questa data che in ogni caso non ho mai potuto cancellare dalla memoria è che fu il punto di snodo fondamentale, nel bene o nel male, del mio modo di pensare, degli obiettivi e del modo di amare che avrebbero fatto parte della mia vita per sempre. E soprattutto, fu la serata che mi fece comprendere la verità sul mio animo, sul mio modo di rapportarmi al mondo esterno o interno che fosse. Di come fin da quando ero bambina la mia inclinazione fosse quella di professare a parole una tranquillità apparente che tutti mi riconoscevano ed eppure ritrovarmi sempre a ricercare l'inquietudine degli occhi altrui ed in occhi scuri e senza fondo in modo particolare ; mi fece comprendere infine che se c'era un destino tracciato per tutti noi, il mio non era che un sentiero tortuoso che da quel punto in poi avrei potuto decidere se percorrere o no, ma di cui non potevo più ignorare l'esistenza.

E fu, sicuramente, una serata complicata e lo fu dal principio. 

Impiegai molto per convincere i miei genitori a permettermi di andare da Pasquale. Erano convinti che fosse una scusa per vedermi con Antonio, ma li assicurai che era solo una serata tra amici, che saremmo stati in molti. Alla fine esasperati acconsentirono, alla condizione che rientrassi a casa prima delle undici.

A quel punto, mi sentivo felice di aver accettato l'invito di Antonio. Avevo voglia di svagarmi, di perdermi nelle chiacchiere sconclusionate dei miei amici, nelle risate sempre chiassose di quando Pasquale, Rino, Enzo e Antonio si riunivano e noi ragazze li ascoltavamo più silenziose, fingevamo di sentirci oltraggiati da quel frastuono e le loro volgarità, ma contribuivano a crearlo mettendoci a ridere più forte di loro, a ripetere le loro parole impronunciabile, in dialetto.

Le ricordo così, senza dubbio, le serate con i miei amicizia di infanzia; una cartolina sbiadita dal tempo, da come la vita ci ha divisi, da come negli anni ho fatto tutto ben distanziarmi da quel mondo, eppure non potendo mai davvero non tenermi legata a loro attraverso l'essenza del rione in cui eravamo cresciuti. Per averne condiviso le storie d'amore, di violenza, di ordinaria quotidianità.

C'era solo una nota che mi appariva stonata in quella serata idilliaca: Lila.

Antonio mi aveva detto che Pasquale l'aveva invitata e io non avevo idea di come sentirmi a riguardo. C'era una parte di me - una sadica parte di me, mi ripetevo- che voleva rivederla, perché sentivo che le ultime settimane di litigi non avevano affatto chiuso la questione, ma anzi, se possibile l'avevano resa persino più intricata. D'altro canto, poi, c'era sempre quel lato di me che mi faceva sperare che la sua previsione fosse giusta e Stefano non le permettesse di venire.

In ogni caso, mi sembrava di sbagliare: senza speranza da un lato, volevo vedere Lila ancora e ancora, non ne avevo mai abbastanza, seppur fossi arrabbiata con lei, seppur fosse ovvio che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti che i nostri rapporti si riducessero; oppure a sperare che il marito della mia migliore amica fosse così oppressivo da non permetterle di uscire con degli amici.

Mi resi conto che qualsiasi cosa pensassi in quei giorni, inevitabilmente, mi faceva sentire un mostro. 

Verso Lila, verso Antonio, ma sì, verso persino me stessa, oppressa com'ero dalla mia stessa paura di sentirmi se stessa. E che arrivavo a quella serata, ormai, stremata non più dalla mia migliore amica... ma da me stessa, dal rimbalzare continuo delle mie idee, dal cambiamento continuo dei pensieri che avevano seguito quelle settimane.

Iniziai a comprendere, mentre mi preparavo davanti allo specchio del bagno, che ero io ad essere sbagliata, in tutta quella storia. Che nocciolo del problema stava lì, a come l'avevo gestita fin dal principio e che forse era questo, parte di ciò che Lila mi stava cercando di comunicare.

Ma compresi altrettanto bene che dato che non potevo tornare indietro nel tempo, non c'era altro da fare che inghiottire qualsiasi mio pensiero, desiderio o sensazione ed andare avanti per inerzia. E probabilmente quella prima ammissione di fronte ad un fatto verso il quale non potevo combattere fu l'inizio della verità - completa e reale- che avrei compreso più tardi quella sera.

Un processo che tra alti e bassi era stato lungo e faticoso; partito dal fondo di un pozzo dei baci tra me e Lila nella vasca, continuato quando avevo intuito qualcosa dalle parole di Alfonso nel cortile della scuole e che quella sera si completò, nel farmi maturare una delle verità che più mi avrebbe cambiato la vita, lì in avanti. 

Una verità che mi si parò davanti agli occhi, quando con Ada e Antonio ci trovammo sotto casa Peluso; al di là della strada, infatti, c'erano Stefano e Lila; lei con la schiena appoggiata all'automobile, lui di fronte la scuoteva tirandola per un braccio. 

Lo sguardo della mia migliore amica terrorizzato, disperso in una marea di disprezzo e amarezza, umiliazione e rabbia furibonda.

Partì da lì, un trafitta da un dolore incandescente, un fulmine a ciel sereno in cui mi tornò in mente ciò che mi aveva detto Alfonso e immediatamente mi aprii un mondo su un milione di altri piccoli tasselli di quel puzzle. 

Pezzi che, in quei mesi, avevo ignorato, che mi erano passati davanti e io non ero riuscita a cogliere. 

" _Tu sei una donna sposata, Lì, hai capito? Non te lo scordare_ " abbaiò Stefano ad un centimetro dal viso di Lila, che con la mascella contratta lo guardava con occhi pieni d'odio " _Io ti do un dito, ma tu non te lo devi prendere tutto il braccio_ "

Sussultai, pensai la stesse per prendere a schiaffi in mezzo alla strada. Antonio notò la mia preoccupazione e si mise in allerta davanti a me e alla sorella, ma non diede accenno ad avvicinarsi a quanto stava accadendo; tutti e tre, in effetti, ci eravamo fermati, in attesa, spettatori di quello spettacolo. Era una triste realtà vedere scene del genere al rione, mariti che gridavano in viso alle moglie, che le prendevano a schiaffi di fronte a tutti e ci era stato insegnato a non intervenire mai.

Ma questo poteva valere anche quando quella moglie, quella donna, era la tua migliore amica? Quando più semplicemente era... la mia Lila ?

" _Perché la mia pazienza c'ha un limite, te la sfondo 'sta capa 'e cazzo, hai capito bene?_ "

Lila notò in quel momento la nostra presenza e sembrò allarmarsi. Si rimise dritta, la postura eretta e con uno strattone si liberò dalla mano tozza di Stefano.

"Lasciami stare" mormorò piano, il tono disgustato. Si aggiustò il vestito, stropicciato da come lui l'aveva stretta "Ci vediamo più tardi, non salire. Scendo io quando sono pronta"

Stefano si voltò con rabbia per inseguirla, ma così anche lui ci vide e si fermò. Lo vidi in quel momento, nel viso tondo arrossato, le vene del collo taurino, i capelli sfuggiti dalle gelatina di fronte agli occhi e vi rividi in un lampo fulmineo, l'uomo che era stato suo padre, che era stato Don Achille.

Fui attraversata da un brivido, come uno schiaffo che mi colpì in fronte.

Come avevo fatto, mi dissi sconcertata, come avevo fatto a dimenticarmi che Lila era ora la moglie di Don Achille.

"Ciao" ci salutò Lila, disinvolta.

Ci squadrò, come se fossimo noi a comportarci in maniera strana o ancora come se non ci fosse Stefano, più indietro di un centinaio di metri, ritto e boccheggiante di rabbia che salutava timidamente noi, ma ringhiava aspramente dietro alle spalle della moglie.

Lila rivolse uno sguardo più duratura a me, che con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi spalancati di terrore non avevo ancora distolto gli occhi dall'immagine sovrapposta di Don Achille e Stefano Carracci.

"Ciao Lì" la salutò Ada e Antonio le fece subito eco.

"Ciao" dissi infine anche io, in un filo di voce.

Mi mancava il fiato.

Antonio mi prese per la mano, quasi a comprendere il mio stato d'animo, promettendomi in uno sguardo che lui a me una cosa così non l'avrebbe mai fatta. E io gli credetti, immediatamente.

"Andiamo, allora, siamo già in ritardo"

_Non dovevamo prendere i soldi da Don Achille quel giorno_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo cinque

Salimmo le scale in fila indiana tutti insieme, io ancora con la mano stretta a quella di Antonio. Lila, ultima della fila dietro a Ada, ci scrutò per tutto il tempo senza riserve, almeno finché non fummo nel salotto di casa Peluso. Allora Antonio mi aveva baciata sulla fronte e aveva seguito Enzo e Pasquale nella cucina, lasciando noi ragazze nello scarno salotto, intorno al tavolo apparecchiato per l'occasione con due bottiglie di liquore e delle sigarette. Il vecchio giradischi, che alle nostre spalle accompagnava l’atmosfera di quelle prime informali convenevoli, suonava _Come prima, più di prima t’amerò. Per la vita, la mia vita ti darò*_

Ma tutto ciò non era che rumore di sottofondo per me; come carboni ardenti sentivo bruciare addosso gli occhi di Lila, che non si era ancora rassegnata a lasciarmi andare. Ma io, che ancora stavo processando la più ovvia delle deduzioni, non riuscivo a trovare la forza di sostenere il suo sguardo; mi sforzavo, eppure non mi capacitavo ancora di come mi era stata tanto difficile da comprendere una verità così ovvia. E temevo che Lila avesse potuto leggermelo negli occhi, considerarmi una stupida per essere rimasta all'oscuro di quell'ovvietà per tutto quel tempo, che anche lei aveva cercato di mostrarmi, ma che io avevo comunque ignorato.

Non era mai stato un segreto quale fosse il cognome di Stefano, avevo visto sulla mia amica i segni delle violenze, Lila me lo aveva ripetuto più volte da quanto il suo viaggio di nozze era terminato. Eppure io mi ero fermata di fronte all’apparenza del sorriso del bravo ragazzo, quello che voleva sforzarsi per cambiare il rione e chi ci stava dentro, un marito come un’altro che picchia per farsi rispettare da una moglie disobbediente, perché possa considerarsi un uomo vero, perché possa portare a compito il compito che le è stato affidato il giorno in cui lei è diventata di sua proprietà.

Quanto ero stata stupida, quanto saccente, quanto superficiale a lasciarmi ingannare, a dimenticare così facilmente il volto dell’uomo che da bambina mi aveva terrorizzata. Era così facile riconoscerlo ora dietro i lineamenti di Stefano, eppure per me era stato altrettanto facile farlo scomparire. Perciò è così, mi dissi, vivere nel rione; considerare un’atrocità la normalità, rendersi ciechi di fronte alla verità purché venga celata da uno strato di omertà, anestetizzarsi all’orrore e prendere le parti del cattivo _._

Con una fitta alla bocca dello stomaco, mi contorsi in un’espressione di dolore e dovetti piegare appena la testa di lato rispetto al focus della conversazioni- che comunque non stavo ascoltando, verso la prima cosa che su cui potessi appoggiare gli sguardo.

Il giradischi quasi gracchiava, era troppo vecchio e usurato perché il suono potesse risultare pulito. 

_Il mio mondo, tutto il mondo sei per me*._

Però no, non ero sempre stato così, no, c’era stato un momento in cui avevo compreso quanto il rione fosse orribile… c’era stato un momento in cui avevo visto il rione com’era davvero, con i suoi vermi, la sua carne putrida, la puzza che i suoi abitanti emanavano. 

_E a nessuno voglio bene come a te*_

Ancora una fitta dolorosa e ancora il bisogno di allontanare gli occhi. Li riportai inevitabilmente al punto di partenza, al tavolo dove Carmen ci eravamo fatto accomodare. Io, seduta a disagio nella mia sedia, la più lontana possibile da Lila, cercai a lungo di restare concentrata sulla voce di Carmen, che iniziò a raccontare del fine settimana insieme ad Enzo. L'aveva portata a visitare Amalfi e nonostante la stagione invernale si erano divertiti molto. Vi si aggiunse Ada, che iniziò a lamentarsi di come nessuno l'avesse mai portata in posti del genere, di come a malapena qualcuno l’avesse accompagnata a prendere un gelato in centro. 

Mentre chiacchieravano, Carmen iniziò a versare nei bicchieri il liquore e io, sopraffatta com'ero dalla marea in cui mi sentivo di perdere il senno, lo scolai in un solo colpo. Sentii la gola bruciare e strizzai gli occhi; quando li riaprii, Lila mi stava fissando ancora, ora con un mezzo sorriso divertito che le colorava il viso. Distolsi lo sguardo per l’ennesima volta, per rispondere alla provocazione di Lila intervenni nella conversazione tra Carmen e Ada guardandole nel viso. Ma non le vidi davvero. Ciò che vidi fu il ricordo dell'uomo grande e dall'odore di alcol e tabacco che mi ero trovato davanti quando io e Lila eravamo andate a recuperare le nostre bambole.

Era stata la prima volta in cui l'avevo considerata davvero la mia migliore amica, era stata la prima volta in cui ci eravamo prese per mano. E insieme avevamo scalato la rampa di scale che, da sola, mi era sembrata impossibile da affrontare.

Perché. Perché ora quei ricordi mi tornavano alla mente così violenti, così imprescindibili dalla mia persona. 

_Perché è iniziato tutto quel giorno, quando Lila ti ha mostrato la verità._

_Perché tutto ciò che siamo oggi e quel che saremo domani o per sempre è solo per ciò che abbiamo iniziato quel giorno, è così, non è vero Lina?_

Spalancai gli occhi a quei pensieri, mi resi conto che li avevo tenuti chiusi per chissà quanto. I ragazzi erano tornati nel salotto, si erano seduti nelle sedie libere. Antonio aveva un braccio sulla mia spalla, mi accarezzava da sopra la spallina del vestito.

Bevvi ancora il liquore, questa volta lo tenni in bocca per un po', prima di mandarlo giù, ma questo non cambiò la situazione di stordimento che mi lasciò; di nuovo mi sentii osservata, Lila mi guardava ora un po' più preoccupata, ne fui certa dal modo in cui il sopracciglio le si era alzato e non nel modo in cui lo faceva quando cercava solamente di stuzzicarmi.

_Perché mi hai portato da Don Achille quel giorno, Lì? Tu già lo sapevi che cos’era, che cos’era il rione e che era da lui che dovevamo scappare? Lo sapevi già che cos'era lui, cos'eravamo noi, cos'era tutto ciò che abbiamo intorno?_

Passarono altri venti o trenta minuti, bevvi almeno altri due bicchieri di liquore. 

Iniziava a fare caldo, sospettai di essere irrimediabilmente ubriaca: quello che mi accadeva intorno lo percepivo solo come carrellate di immagini senza significato. Pasquale si alzò per cambiare il vinile al giradischi. Rock e Roll, per ballare. Enzo prese Carmen e Ada e le portò al centro della sala. Fece fare una giravolta ad entrambe sulle note di _Rockin’ Robin_. Presto anche Antonio provò a trascinarmi, ma io rifiutai, gli dissi che mi girava la testa. Non era una bugia, ero sicura di essere a molto poco dal dare di stomaco.

Rimanemmo soltanto io e Lila perciò, sedute al tavolo, a guardare i nostri amici ballare al centro della stanza. Era evidente, da come mi lanciava sguardi, senza neppure più la premura di non farsi vedere dagli altri, che aspettasse solo che di avvicinarsi per parlare. Pensai di farlo io, di precederla e coglierla di sorpresa, ma credetti che le uniche parole che mi sarebbero uscite dalla bocca sarebbero state _quando l'hai capito che tuo marito era l'orco delle favole da cui ci eravamo promesse di fuggire? E perché a me ci è voluto così tanto?_

Ero ancora impegnata a ripetermi quell'assurda frase nella testa, che Lila capitò alla mia destra. Come un gatto si era mossa dalla sua sedia a quella lasciata libera da Antonio.

"Elena"

"Lina"

Non mi voltai a guardarla, prosegui ad osservare le scarpe di Enzo e Carmen che si muovevano sul pavimento a ritmo di musica. Producevano un ticchettio continuo, che si confondeva alle loro voci stonate, ai sospiri affannati dal ballo. Avere Lila così vicina mi faceva sentire ancor più colpevole, rendeva mastodontica la colpa di cui mi ero macchiata nei suoi confronti e non mi permetteva neppure di guardarla negli occhi; avevo accusato Lila di non essere una buona moglie, avevo giustificato Stefano e sì, in buona parte era successo solo perché ero arrabbiata con lei per altre ragioni, ma ciò non toglieva affatto gravità al fatto che fossi diventata parte integrante del rione e delle sue norme, delle sue ragioni, delle sue logiche. 

Lila mi imitò per un po’, fissò il giradischi assente. Quando parlò lo fece con voce piatta, come se quella fosse una riflessione fatta da sola, davanti allo specchio.

"Ho pensato che non venivi"

"Perché non sarei dovuta venire" risposi, tornai aggressiva, perché una fitta mi aveva colpito le tempie. Non comprendevo più i miei pensieri, ero sicura di essere ubriaca a quel punto e le mie reazioni era tutte scollegate tra loro, come pezzi di puzzle scombinati che avrei dovuto riporre al loro posto.

"Per evitarmi" ribatte lei immediatamente. Senza filtri, senza girarci intorno.

Mi voltai a guardarla, in un atto di sincero stupore, dovevo avere gli occhi spalancati e lucidi. Lei non diede la percezioni di essere affetta minimamente dalla mia reazione, mi sfidava ancora, con quegli occhi neri e grandi, sprezzanti di ogni regola esistente nell'universo.

"Non cerco di evitarti"

"Cerchi di fare finta che certe cose tra di noi non sono successe"

"Perché non sarebbero dovute succedere"

"Ma sono successe comunque, no?"

Quello scambio di battute, veloci e taglienti, mi lasciarono senza fiato.

Socchiusi gli occhi, strinsi le dita intorno al legno della sedia. Per la prima volta l'argomento pungente era stato toccato in maniera chiara; non solo in maniera chiara, no, Lila era venuta a sbattermelo in faccia, ad osservare sul mio viso la reazione più sincera del fatto ora schietto e nudo, come non aveva potuto fare niente nostri precedenti incontri.

E con essa mostrava a valanga anche tutte le altre mie colpe, le mie mancanze, i miei difetti.

_Sì, è così, la nostra amicizia è iniziata lì, è iniziata su quella rampa di scale._

_Ma non solo, anche quello che abbiamo fatto a casa tua, nel tuo letto, è iniziato quel giorno in qualche modo. É iniziata una battaglia che avevo dimenticato di essere in campo per combattere._

Ebbi le vertigini a quei pensieri, la stanza girò intorno a me vorticosamente. Pensai di svenire, ma non svenni affatto. Mi ero tirata in piedi senza accorgermene, a lunghi passi avevo raggiunto Antonio e mi ero messa a ballare insieme a lui, attaccata al suo collo come un porto sicuro.

_Oh Lila, oh Lila, ma cosa è successo a quelle bambine che giocavano con le bambole?_

____________

Dovevamo essere giunte a metà serata, quando Carmen iniziò a raccontare ciò che, in modo più o meno dettagliata, mi aveva già accennato Antonio il giorno prima: aveva perso il lavoro al panificio la settimana passata ed ora si trovava alla disperata ricerca di uno nuovo, per aiutare Pasquale a mandare avanti la casa.

Io la ascoltai seduta composta, l'espressione assente e il viso più bianco di un fantasma. Con la mano strettamente legata al braccio di Antonio, come unico antidoto per sfuggire alla faccia arcigna di Don Achille e il puzzo fetido dello scantinato che si era inghiottito le nostre bambole ( e sì, per essere sicura che Lila non si avvicinasse più a me).

"Enzo mi ha dato qualcosa perché dice che è il mio fidanzato ed è il suo compito, ma non voglio che li toglie alla sua famiglia per me" sfiorò il braccio del ragazzo, che non disse nulla, ma le toccò la mano in segno di conforto.

A quel punto, sia io che Ada iniziammo a consolarla, dicendole che avrebbe trovato qualcosa in breve tempo, che sarebbe andato tutto bene; Antonio ci venne in soccorso, dicendo a Pasquale che ci sarebbe stato, in caso avesse bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi cifra.

Lila fu l'unica a stare zitta, parlò solo quando noi terminammo.

"Vieni alla salumeria"

"Come?"

"Ti assumo alla salumeria, se hai bisogno"

Rimasi sorpresa almeno quanto Carmen. Credetti di non aver sentito bene, mi ero ripresa solo in parte rispetto a prima. Potevo avere le allucinazioni. Ebbi persino timore che fosse uno dei suoi scherzi sadici, che ora ritrattasse tutto mettendosi a ridere.

Al contrario Lila era rimase seria, la schiena dritta, un gomito elegantemente appoggiato al bracciolo della sedia. Aveva modificato la postura negli ultimi tempi. Forse erano tutti quei vestiti eleganti o quei gioielli costosi, che la rendevano ai miei occhi come l'immagine di una magnanima benefattrice, una signora di classe, molto diversa dalla bambina meschina dalle spalle piegate, gli abiti sporchi di polvere, la faccia macchiata di lucido da scarpe e nella bocca le parole sempre giuste per ferire il prossimo.

Era bellissima quella sera, mi ritrovai mio malgrado a notare. I capelli neri raccolti, portava orecchini che dovevano costare una fortuna, un vestito blu a righe che le metteva in risalto i fianchi e abbastanza scollato perché anche il seno fosse parzialmente scoperto.

Arrossi per essermi fermata proprio alla curva della scollatura, mi aggrappai con le unghie intorno bicipite gonfio di Antonio. 

_Oh Lila, forse non c'è più proprio più niente in noi delle bambine che siamo state_

"Puoi lavorare in cassa, c'è sempre bisogno quando il negozio è pieno" aggiunse Lila e fui sicura che avesse notato il movimento antecedente dei miei occhi. Aveva di nuovo un mezzo sorriso che poteva essere di incoraggiamento rivolto a Carmen, ma io sentii senza discussioni essere di scherno, rivolto a quella mia debolezza.

Carmen sorrise a sua volta, cercò Pasquale in uno sguardo, ancora troppo stupido per parlare. Poi saltando in piedi, abbracciò Lila calorosamente le baciò guance, iniziò a ringraziarla senza sosta, elogiando la sua generosità.

"Ma sei sicura, Lì?" domandò infine Pasquale.

"Sono sicura"

Enzo guardò Lila da dietro a sigaretta, il piglio leggermente preoccupato, che cercò di trasmettere anche a Pasquale e Carmen "E il marito tuo è d'accordo?"

Lila scacciò l'aria con la mano "Con Stefano me la vedo io"

La guardai, impossibilitata a non cercare il vero significato di quella frase, cosa vi fosse celato al di sotto della superficie. Ed eccolo di nuovo Don Achille, di fronte a due bambine minute ma risolute che dovevano far ridere più che incutere timore; la mano tesa, coperta di peli scuri, che ci porgeva una banconota e diceva... diceva…

_Ricordatevi che ve le ho regalate io._

_Non avremmo dovuto accettare i soldi di Don Achille._

_Lila, ma quando è successo che siamo cadute nella trappola degli adulti?_

Lila dovette sentirsi osservata e incrociò i miei occhi in un lampo, poi proseguì e scandagliò tutti i presenti. Si strinse nelle spalle.

"Sono la signora Carracci e chi sta in salumeria lo decido io"

Forse cercò di impressionare me. Ma più che me, che in quella frase rividi in realtà solo la violenza con cui Stefano l'aveva strattonata al piano di sotto, impressionò tutti gli altri che iniziarono a lodarla. 

Pasquale accavallò le gambe, il petto villoso al di sotto della canotta bianca all'infuori e la sigaretta tra le dita "Che donna che sei, Lina, t'ho sempre rispettato perché non hai paura di nessuno"

"E di chi devo aver paura?"

Lina contorse la bocca in una smorfia, la risata che le uscì fu quasi un grugnito e mi spaventò, il cuore mi mancò un battito.

_Già, di chi, Lila, di chi potevamo avere paura a sei anni?_

_Sembrava così facile, ma eri tu che lo rendevi facile, per me sei sempre stata tu la ragione per cui non ho avuto paura quel giorno_

"Di mio marito oppure di mio fratello, che è uno stronzo pari a lui?"

Enzo contorse la bocca, come immaginai feci anche io. Lila stava infangando a voce alta Stefano Carracci, suo marito, l'uomo più influente del rione dopo i fratelli Solara; e pure di suo fratello, che pure lì era stato amico di tutto, che aveva compartito con tutti noi la polvere amara del rione.

"Le persone cambiano faccia e nemmeno te ne accorgi, perdono il modo in cui erano da un momento all'altro" continuò Lila, approfittò del silenzio che si era creato. Fece una pausa, pensai mi avrebbe guardato… lo desiderai soprattutto, per scorgere la luce penetrante dei suoi occhi mentre ripeteva quelle frasi. Per vedere la bambina che cercava la sua bambola.

Ma non lo fece questa volta, seguitò a guardare Enzo e poi Pasquale. Si leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua "Di quello sì, dobbiamo avere paura, Pasquà, che un giorno ti svegli, ti guardi allo specchio e pure te smetti di essere te. Non hai più i margini, non hai più niente"

Tremai, mi sembrò che le parole di Lila avessero centrato quello che io da tutto la sera, confusamente, cercavo di esprimere. Perdere i margini, così lei definiva la perdita di sé stessi; come aveva fatto Rino, come avevo fatto anche io.

_Ti ho seguita quel giorno, Lila, ma poi mi sono persa_

_Ti ho lasciata sola, Lila, ho dimenticato chi era il cattivo della favola, mi sono affatto ingannare dal rione._ _Ho perso i margini come tutti gli altri._

Ebbi un’improvvisa paura irrazionale; del buio, dell'oscurità che si celava dentro Lila, ma che aveva proiettato dentro tutti noi. Un pozzo nero che lasciava intravedere solo in qualche occasioni e dove stavano tutti i mostri che albergavano in lei. Dove c'era Don Achille con le nostre bambole, c'era suo padre che le gridava che non avrebbe più studiato, c'era Stefano e c'erano i Solara. C'era pure Rino, che per questo, quella sera non si trovava lì con noi. Un pozzo nero dove scivolava chi perde la battaglia, che Lila aveva capito per prima dovesse lottare tanto tempo prima; la battaglia in cui avevo deciso di seguirla senza condizioni - come solo una bambina può fare- ma avevo finito per mollare. E compresi che la lotta contro il rione, ad un certo, come me pure Lila l’aveva abbandonata e che il prezzo che aveva dovuto pagare per quello sbaglio era stata ritrovarsi ad essere la signora Carracci. Che si era accorta che avevamo tradito le bambina che eravamo state ( _Non dovevamo prendere i soldi da Don Achille quel giorno_ ) e aveva cercato di farmelo capire, per salvarmi, ma io avevo fatto di tutto per allontanarla.

Mi venne l'istinto di alzarmi e abbracciarla, mettermi a piangere contro la sua spalla. Ma non lo feci. Rimasi ferma, respirai lentamente, lasciai che quella sensazione di oscurità mi attraversasse come aveva attraversato l'intera stanza e con sé tutti i presenti e la feci mia. Solo per promettermi che di lì in poi avrei dovuta respingerla con tutta la forza che avevo, sino all’ultimo respiro che mi sarebbe rimasto in corpo. 

_Oh Lila, sono una stupida_

_Oh Lila, dimmi che non è troppo tardi, dimmi che mi aspetti ancora lì sulle scale, con la mano tesa_

_Oh Lila, ti prego, non lasciarmi qui_

_________________

La serata non proseguì tuttavia su quella nota oscura.

Ben presto tornammo a scherzare e ci si dimenticò quella conversazione e quell'ombra che tutti scacciarono ben felici di liberarsene.

Vi provai anche io, ma mi fu impossibile. La coprivo con le risate, con i bicchieri di liquore, ma era questioni di pochi attimi perché la verità tornasse ad prendermi.

Mi sembrava di essere tornata da un lungo viaggio. Di non essere stata io per lungo tempo nel mio corpo, ma un'ombra con le mie fattezze a spacciarsi per me. Avevo ricordato ma dimenticando la parte più importante, avevo guardato ma senza osservare, mi ero trasformata in cosa con Lila ci eravamo promesse di non diventare mai e che io stessa credevo di fare di tutto per allontanare da me. Mi dicevo di studiare per innalzarmi, per allontanarmi dalla figura minacciosa di mia madre, ma la verità è che in tutto quel tempo avevo assecondato l’oscurità del rione, l’avevo fatta mia, ero diventata la gamba zoppa di Immacolata Greco. Ero diventata parte della melma che impestava quel posto, che lo imbrattava, che fuoriusciva dalla pancia di uomini come don Achille e sporcava il mondo.

Ora lo vedevo chiaramente, però. Io e Lila il giorno in cui perdemmo le bambole avevamo ingaggiato una lotta silenziosa contro il mondo in cui eravamo nate; avevamo deciso di non immergerci mai in quella melma appiccicosa, avevamo deciso che non ci avrebbe mai fermato, non ci saremmo mai fatte assorbire dal rione.

Avevo sancito in un accordo, che le nostre dita intrecciate avevano suggellato, di non lasciarci mai perché avevamo compreso che l'unico modo per sfuggirgli davvero, a quel mostro che ci inseguiva e rischiava di trascinarci a fondo, era di tenerci per mano. E farci belle, farci grandi, farci indipendenti da tutto quello che invece ci voleva al contrario piccole, brutte e rilegate al piccolo spazio dell’ombra di uomini e mariti, di case sporche e dall’odore di muffa.

Lo avevo promesso e lo aveva promesso anche Lila. Ma ad un certo punto, tra la quotidianità del rione e di chi lo abitava, avevamo perso di vista quella verità assoluta e l’orrore come fumo ci aveva annebbiato gli occhi e così, intrappolate.

Chiusi gli occhi e pensai ardentemente

_Oh lila, ci ha trascinate nell'oscurità del pozzo, ci ha sporcate e ci ha rese come tutti gli altri, ti ha fatto sposare Don Achille, mi ha fatto dimenticare che sei la sola ragione per cui tanto tempo fa ho deciso che l'unica cosa che davvero voglio nella vita è scappare più lontano dal rione._

Riaprii gli occhi, guardai Lila. Scherzava complice con i nostri amici, ma non rideva mai davvero. Aveva gli occhi piccoli, non dilatati come li aveva quando qualcosa la divertiva, la ispirava, la rendeva felice, non erano quelli con cui guardava me, mentre facevamo l'amore e io sussurravo il suo nome.

_Per favore, Lì, per favore, fa che non sia tutto perduto, fa' che la melma non mi abbia soffocato, fa' che la tua mano riesca a strapparmi via e a riportarmi da te, nel nostro mondo._

Era stato questo, dunque, il sesso.

Il modo di ritrovarci, di ripulirci da parte della melma, una boccata d'aria dopo aver passato anni in apnea nel mare di inchiostro nero del rione. 

Compresi per la prima volta che doveva esserci una ragione per cui Lila tanti anni prima era entrata nella mia vita. E per cui, nonostante tutto, non ne era mai uscita.

Antonio, seduto al mio fianco, mi accarezzava il braccio, mi metteva la mano sulla spalla. Ma quei tocchi mi erano estranei, mi ricordavano che lì a guardarci, come uno strano spettatore, c'era Lila.

C'era Lila, come c'era sempre stata e come ci sarebbe stata sempre.

_Oh Lila, amore mio, non ti sembra che sia venuto il momento di ritornare a lottare insieme?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Come prima, Tony Dallara 
> 
> Tengo particolarmente a questo capitolo e al prossimo perché sono in realtà i primi scritti di questa ff e doveva essere insieme l'unico testo di circa 6.000/7.000 parole di It's not living (if it's not with you). Arrivata in fondo mi accorsi che avevo ancora voglia di scrivere, ancora voglia di sviluppare questi personaggi meravigliosi e così, quasi a valanga, ho scritto i capitolo 1,2,3,4 e parte di quelli che leggerete in seguito. E sono ancora intenzionata a proseguire, almeno finché troverò così emozionante esplorare quest'aspetto del rapporto tra Lila e Lenù - che, in qualsiasi forma, che sia amicizia o amore, comunque restano sempre dal mio punto di vista nient'altro che anime gemelle.  
> Beh, nulla, grazie per essere arrivati sino a qui. Solitamente tendo a non annoiarvi con le note, non credo che retroscena sulla scrittura o mie impressioni personali siano rilevanti, o almeno, se lo sono cerco di imprimerli nel capitolo in maniera più o meno velata attraverso le parole e i pensieri di Elena. Però oggi ho deciso di ringraziarvi per i commenti che ho ricevuto, gli apprezzamenti al mio lavoro, che non è nulla ( davvero!) ma a cui sono molto affezionata e perciò è estremamente gratificante vederlo apprezzato.   
> Il viaggio, almeno nei miei progetti, è ancora lungo. Non vedo l'ora di sapere se vi piacerà!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo sei 

Le dieci e venti.

Questo segnavano le lancette dell'orologio nel salotto dei Peluso, quando alzai lo sguardo per l'ultima - l'ennesima- volta. Contavo i secondi che mi separavano dal momento in cui quell'attimo propizio sarebbe svanito, in cui gli altri sarebbero tornati al tavolo e non avrei più potuto agire, in cui tutto ciò che avevo compreso quella sera sarebbe stato vano. 

Mi trovavo coinvolta, in quei minuti febbrili, in una corsa contro il tempo tra la decisione di agire e la paura di farlo effettivamente.

Mi accorsi di essere sudata, sentivo i lembi del vestito appiccicarsi alla schiena e alla pancia, sotto il seno. Per non parlare delle mani, che non riuscivo a tenere ferme; prima le univo a sostenermi il ginocchia accavallato, poi me le passavo sulle cosce per asciugare i palmi bagnati sudati, poi mi ci aggiustavo ciuffi di capelli dietro alle orecchie. Ero presa da un’inquietudine che non mi permetteva di respirare, seppur ci fosse qualcosa che d'un tratto aveva preso a darmi nuova aria ai polmoni. Aria nuova, aria pulita.

Innervosita dal non riuscire a decidermi, allungai il braccio e presi ancora un bicchiere di liquore. Ero già piuttosto ubriaca, ma era stato l’alcol ad abbattere le barriere dell’inibizione della mente e a permettermi di vedere e capire cose che da sobria non avrei avuto il coraggio di percepire. Volevo a quel punto incrementare quel coraggio, non volevo più essere quella persona codarda ed ipocrita che ero stata.

Quel sorso di liquore mi donò in effetti una nuova linfa, per lo meno per convincermi a tornare a controllare Lila, dalla parte opposta del tavolo. Anche lei aveva rifiutato di ballare e ora sedeva scomposta, ancora in una postura elegante, ma il busto molto meno eretto di quanto era stato ad inizio serata. Avvolgeva una striscia di capelli sfuggiti all’acconciatura all’indice per poi rilasciarla annoiata, si fissava la punta scarpe. La rividi bambina, minuta, come quando sui banchi di scuola della prima elementare non arrivava neppure a toccare il pavimento. La rividi impotente, ora, come era stata in strada, con Stefano che le gridava contro. E la vidi affranta, svuotata di ogni forza, come se di fronte ad un muro invalicabile; come se avesse deciso di aver perso le speranze con me, come se si fosse detta che ero un caso perso, una perdita di tempo.

A quel punto l’urgenza di parlarle in privato mi si ripropose nello stomaco più impellente. Dovevo trovare il modo di farlo al più presto, pensai confusamente in quel turbinio di pensieri febbrili, mentre osservavo Antonio muoversi insieme ad Ada in quel ballo scoordinato. 

_Fallo e basta_

La lancetta lunga si mosse sulla metà bassa del quadrante e rintocco la mezz'ora. Fu un suono appena udibile con la musica alta, insignificante, ma per qualche ragione mi donò la scossa di adrenalina determinante. Fu in assoluta la prima volta, e a dire la verità anche una delle poche della mia vita, in cui non riflettei nemmeno un secondo su ciò che stavo facendo; in cui seguii ciò che il petto mi stava suggerendo di fare, con la mente vuota, il cuore leggero come una piuma.

Mi alzai in piedi, il passo spedito, il corpo dritto come un fuso. Con la coda dell'occhio notai che Lila aveva alzato il capo per osservarmi, si era sporta sulla punta della sedia, piegando le ginocchia pronta a saltare come una molla. Quando raggiunsi Antonio, lo presi per mano e lo tirai a me. Lui pensò volessi ballare e mi posò le mani sui fianchi, ondeggiò; ma io immediatamente lo fermai, gli sospirai all’orecchio uno statuario "Torno subito" e mi staccai.

Non ci ripensai, come avrei fatto per mia consueta inclinazioni a pentirmi delle mie azioni più avventate. Non mi guardai indietro, dove Antonio aveva sì annuito, ma mi aveva rivolto uno sguardo perplesso. Non mi accertai neppure che gli altri non si fossero accorti del mio gesto.

Mi preoccupai soltanto di avanzare verso la parte opposta della stanza. A passi lunghi, quasi con indifferenza, come se mi stessi muovendo per puro caso e non mossa da una forza sovrumana nel petto, da una volontà ferrea mai provata.

Giunsi così sino a Lila, che immediatamente si alzò in piedi. Nessun altro si era accorto di quegli scambi, ora me ne resi conto perché seguitavano a ballare e anche Antonio si era fatto riprendere la mano. Guardai Lila, intensamente e dritta negli occhi, come probabilmente non avevo mai fatto. Mi spaventò quasi, l'intensità della voglia con cui sentii di volerla strattonarla, stringerla a me, allontanarla da tutto il resto, così che fosse _solo mia._

Non c'era più odio, paura, né tristezza, c'era solo Lila.

_Oh Lila, mia Lila_

_Siamo sempre noi, anche se cresciute e rese sporche dalla vita vera, in fondo siamo sempre quelle bambine e questo non può togliercelo nessuno_

Raccolsi tutto il coraggio di cui ero provvista e allungai la mano, alla cieca, verso di lei. Trovai immediatamente le dita di Lila, le intrecciai alle mie, la strinsi forte. La sentì sussultare, io mi accostai alla sua spalla e ci trovammo ad un centimetro di distanza 

"Andiamo via" dissi sottovoce per tutti gli altri. Ma internamente lo gridai.

___________

Lila non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Mi strinse la mano, più forte, in un secondo di intesa e scappammo. Scendemmo le scale del palazzo saltando due o tre scalini alla volte, ci trovammo nello stradone e senza pensarci imboccammo la strada polverosa, a quell’ora già deserta. Il rione era avvolto nel buio, si era rinfrescato dopo il temporale del pomeriggio. Il cielo ora era limpido e luccicava di stelle luminose.

Iniziammo a correre veloce, prese da un riso incontenibile e ancora tenendoci per mano, come facevamo da bambine.

Allora eravamo scappate da mostri creati dalla nostra immaginazione, dall'orco delle fiabe che era Don Achille nelle nostre fantasie, per riprendere le nostre bambole perse nel buio dell'ignoto. Non avevamo idea di quanto potesse essere importante, reale, ciò che avevamo solo intuito ci facesse paura. A sei anni, inconsapevole, avevo iniziato a correre con Lila e questo mi aveva reso invincibile, mi aveva fatta sentire come se insieme fossimo potute scappare da tutto, persino dal diavolo in persona.

A sedici anni, eravamo tornate a correre. E di nuovo, dopo tanto tempo, mi sentii invincibile.

Ero sudata, l'aria fresca della sera mi faceva rabbrividire, i vestiti stropicciati e i capelli sfuggiti dall'acconciatura mi ricadevano sugli occhi. Eppure niente sembrava potermi battere: io e Lila scappavamo da quegli stessi mostri, ora divenuti reali; scappavamo dalle nostre famiglie, dal buio del rione che ci voleva risucchiare, dalla mondo che ci voleva schiave. 

Era un impresa difficile, quasi impossibile, ad un occhio cinico. Però, di nuovo, eravamo insieme e come quando avevamo affrontato i gradini che ci avevano portato da Achille Carracci, anche la più impossibile delle scalate non mi sembrava tanto spaventosa a patto che Lila fosse insieme a me.

______________

Non sapevo dove stessimo andando e probabilmente nemmeno Lila.

Ci fermammo trafelate al casone abbandonato vicino agli stagni, ma per puro caso, soltanto perché entrambe non avevamo più fiato. Ci rifugiammo al suo interno, era scura e non si vedeva nulla che non fosse illuminato dalla luce della luna, che ora, come noi, era tornata a brillare dietro le nuvole di un temporale passato. Era lì che, tanto tempo prima, avevamo nascosto i soldi che Don Achille ci aveva dato, prima di comprare Piccole Donne.

Lo ricordai con un sorriso, entrando in quel posto oscuro, che lì per lì mi diede i brividi.

Io, che respiravo a malapena ed ero piegata sulle ginocchia, osservai Lila che sì aveva un accenno di fiato corto, ma sorrideva raggiante e si guardava intorno come se non fosse mai stata lì. Girava sù se stessa, facendo roteare la gonna del vestito e rivolgendo lo sguardo alle stelle. Dai vicini stagni si alzava il gracchiare delle rane e ancora più lontani, i rumori del rione, della città che era sul punto di addormentarsi con l’arrivo della notte. 

Chissà che Pasquale, Carmen, Enzo non si fossero già accorti che non c'eravamo più; chissà che Antonio non fosse uscito a cercarmi preoccupato. Si sarebbe accorto che non ero più nei paraggi, senza dubbio. Forse non vedendoci tornare, ci avrebbero cercate per tutto il rione, avrebbero avvertito i miei genitori e Stefano della nostra scomparsa. 

Riallacciai a quel punto il cervello e tornai alle mie vecchie abitudini di farmi prendere dal panico: mia madre mi avrebbe preso a schiaffi, se avesse saputo che mi trovavo lì, di notte, lontano da tutto e tutti; Stefano avrebbe sicuramente picchiato Lila per una cosa del genere, procurandole ben più che un'occhio nero questa volta. E Antonio, a cui avevo promesso una serata insieme ed invece lo avevo lasciato lì, senza una spiegazione ed era scappata

In un principio di panico, cercai di trovare in Lila la stessa preoccupazione, ma non ne trovai traccia. Sorrideva, invece, ancora meravigliosa come da bambina; nonostante la corsa i capelli neri erano in ordine, così come il suo abito, l'unico segno visibile erano delle adorabili gote arrossate. Quando si accorse che la guardavo, si girò di qualche grado nella mia direzione. Sebbene ancora respirassi a malapena, mi irrigidì e mi rimisi dritta, con le spalle al muro decadente della casa abbandonata. Il buon senso mi suggeriva di trovare una buona scusa ed convincere Lila ad andare via. Ma poi ripensai al processo di pensieri che mi aveva portata lì, quella sera, a decidere di scappare insieme a Lila; ad accantonare le mie paure e la parte di me forgiata dal rione, per conferire importanza ad un atto simbolico, una lotta iniziata da bambine. Non dovevo rovinare tutto, non ora, non nel momento in cui mi sentivo rinata e tornata in me stessa. 

Temetti di trovare ora quell'idea stupida, frutto dell’alcol o di un panico passeggero provocato dallo stress di quelle settimane e dal panico di trovarmi nella stessa stanza con il mio fidanzato e la persona con cui lo avevo tradito. Fu così solo per un attimo, ma poi mi focalizzai sulla figura di Lila e tutto mi sembrò ancora più chiaro, più cristallino che mai; la bambina che mi tendeva la mano e mi aiutava a salire le scale di Don Achille era ancora lì, contornata della luce sfavillante che le avevo sempre conferito. Come il faro di quella notte, come l’unico punto di riferimento che dovevo seguire per essere libera.

Lila a quel punto mosse qualche passo in avanti. Si fermò a metà strada, a qualche metro da me e lei stessa iniziò ad osservarmi, senza dire nulla. 

Si morse il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi "Sei arrabbiata con me, Lenù?" domandò con una semplicità disarmante.

Con due passi in avanti avanzo e si posizionò di fronte a me, le braccia stese lungo i fianchi. C'era ancora una discreta distanza tra di noi, eppure era impossibile non percepire la carica magnetica tra i nostri corpi, che mi portò a pensare di prenderla di nuovo per mano. 

Desistetti, ma tradii quel mio desidero nel movimento inquieto con cui mi strinsi l’orlo del vestito.

"No"

"Me lo prometti?"

"Te lo prometto"

Lei non smise di guardarmi negli occhi, ora con un sorriso tagliente sulle labbra.

"Tu sei arrabbiata con me?" contraccambiai la domanda, non comprendendo il suo attendismo e la distanza che continuava a mantenere. 

Lila finse di pensarci un attimo, ma dal secco "Sì“ che disse subito dopo, compresi che era ovvio che fosse così e che la mia era stata una domanda stupida, scontata. Che per come mi ero comportata, non avrei potuto aspettarmi risposta differente. 

Ma poi Lila compì l’ennesimo e deciso passo verso di me e in un attimo, prima ancora che potessi accorgermene, intrecciò le dita alle mie. Erano fredde come ghiaccioli 

"Non litighiamo più, però"

Sebbene volesse essere un'affermazione, c'era molto della richiesta spassionata nel suo tono di voce.

Mi tremarono le gambe a quel contatto, ma resistetti nel mostrarmi ancora un minimo distaccata, soprattutto perché aveva ammesso di avercela ancora con me. Cosa che non biasimavo del tutto, ma da cui, comunque, non potevo esitare dal sentirmi un po’ risentita.

"Non devi dirlo a me, sei tu che..."

Lila scosse la testa con decisione, si avvicinò ancora e questa volta percepii chiaramente il caldo del suo busto contro il mio. Tremai, sia perché iniziava a fare davvero freddo e noi eravamo uscite senza portarci nulla dietro, ma soprattutto perché quel contatto mi aveva accelerato il battito cardiaco che ora potevo udire chiaramente pulsarmi nelle tempie. 

“Lenù, Lenù, Lenù” ripetè il mio nome tre volte, come una cantilena, ogni volta più lentamente e con la voce profonda e roca.

C'era qualcosa di etereo, di totalizzante, nel modo in cui le semplici sillabe del mio nome quando uscivano dalle labbra di Lila. Qualcosa che mi toglieva il fiato, mi rendeva capace di compiere qualsiasi atto se lei me lo avesse chiesto in quel modo.

Lila rimase con il corpo contro il mio, costretta contro il muro, le nostre mani cementate una all’altra. Mi sarei potuta liberare di lei se avessi impresso un po' di forza con le braccia per allontanarla, lo sapevo bene come lo sapeva anche Lila. Per questo, probabilmente mi guardò ancora negli occhi, le pupille come sfere scure che balzavano da un parte all'altra, per analizzare ogni sfumatura del mio volto, delle mie espressioni e delle mie emozioni. In attesa che lo facessi, forse, che la rifiutassi di nuovo e tornassi dagli altri.

Ma questa volta, io ero sicura che non sarei riuscita ad allontanarla da me. Perché nonostante il dolore, l'odio, la paura, il fianco scoperto era finalmente tornato ad essere riscaldato da lei e non c’era niente di più bello che sentirla finalmente come parte imprescindibile di me. Perché avevo di nuovo afferrato la sua mano e ora risalivamo insieme i gradini, verso Don Achille, verso la luce che c'era dall'altra parte.

Lila comprese la mia decisione nel non rifiutarla e si avvicinò al mio viso. L’odore del suo costoso profumo mi entrò nelle narici, mi diede le vertigini, soprattutto perché mi accorsi che a quella distanza riuscivo anche ad uscire il suo respiro cadenzato. Le nostre mani, intanto, erano ancora ancorate una all’altra, avevamo preso a stringerci così forte da farci male.

Mi era sembrato nelle settimane passate di aver quasi dimenticato il ricordo del nostro primo bacio nella vasca. Sì, era pressoché un paradosso, dato che era l'unica cosa a cui ero riuscita a pensare, ma i contorni di quanto era davvero avvenuto si erano sfumati nei ricordi di quanto provassi a modificarli. E così le labbra di Lila non era state più _così_ morbide, il suo profumo non più _così_ gradevole, le sue dite sulla mia pelle non più _così_ bollenti da farmi ansimare.

Ma quando le nostre bocche si unirono di nuovo, quella sera, ogni sensazione che avevo provato a casa sua mi sembrò nuovamente reale, liberate dallo strato di polvere che erano state le mie paure e le mie negazioni. Lila aveva ripreso ad essere il centro di tutto ciò che mi circondava, del mondo intero che girava intorno a lei e di conseguenza a me, che mi aggrappavo al suo corpo. E ricordai anche immediatamente perché dopo a quel bacio eravamo arrivate al sesso, mentre mi sembrò impossibile resistere al piacere che mi procuravano le sue dita che scivolavano lungo i miei fianchi e accarezzavano il confine tra il mio vestito e la mia coscia.

Ci staccammo per un istante, necessario a riprendere fiato, ma strinsi immediatamente le spalline del suo vestito tra le mani e la attirai di nuovo verso di me. Non ne avevo abbastanza, avevo voglia di ubriacarmi di Lila, di avere tutto ciò di cui mi ero privata in quegli anni.

Vi impegnai maggior impeto del necessario e ci sbilanciammo, sbattei contro il muro e Lila con me, schiacciando il suo corpo contro il mio. Provai una leggera fitta la bacino, ma non ci feci neppure caso, Lila aveva sorriso sopra alle mie labbra e respirando su di me, aveva approfondito il bacio.

Fu meno impacciato del primo che ci eravamo scambiate nella vasca, ma ancora infantile, affrettato. Se la prima volta era stata la confusione di aver trasformato la nostra amicizia in un rapporto tra amanti, quel secondo bacio fu il promemoria di quanto -ardentemente- ci volevamo.

Ce ne rendemmo conto nell'istante in cui potemmo effettivamente godere dell'effetto di quel gesto e ci accorgemmo che volevamo sempre di più. Questo non faceva che rendere il bacio più frenetico ed irrequieto; ci toccavamo, ci strusciavamo, ma niente sembrava mai abbastanza, doveva portare al bacio, al tocco successivo. E così ci agitavamo, ci prodigavamo nel trovare quello seguente. 

Allo stesso tempo, però, eravamo piccole ed inesperte; se si escludeva il giorno della vasca da bagno avevamo in fondo avuto esperienze solo con uomini e pur conoscendo il corpo una dell’altra, pur essendo state così tanto tempo a contatto, non avevamo idea davvero di cosa fare ed eravamo mosse più che altro dall’istinto.

Per questo non venne fuori altro che qualcosa di disordinato, senza un filo conduttore che non fosse continuare ad avere secondo dopo secondo, un pezzo dell'altra che ancora non si possedeva.

Lila mi appoggiò una mano tra i capelli, facendola scendere sul collo e poi sulla schiena; io le appoggiai sulle sue spalle, poi fino ai fianchi, ma solo per spingerla verso di me e percepire maggiormente il contatto con il suo corpo caldo e i suoi fianchi che, sapevo, volevo scontrassero i miei. 

Mi sembrava di impazzire, accaldata dal desiderio, avevo le guance rosse, la fronte sudata. Mi accorsi che avrei voluto toccarla, passare le dita sulle sue cosce, sfiorarle i seni che si intravedevano dalla scollatura, ricordando come l’avevo toccata quando avevamo fatto l’amore e volendo replicare quel piacere; ma ero troppo goffa, impacciata per provare a farlo, da quella posizione scomoda non sarei riuscita neppure ad alzare o abbassarle il vestito.

Anche Lila doveva pensarla così, perché, sebbene avesse strusciato il palmo della mano contro il mio basso ventre, cercando di insinuarmi le dita tra le gambe, aveva finito per desistere e i movimenti delle sue mani si trasformarono soltanto in tenere carezze.

Quando ci staccammo una seconda volta, Lila appoggiò la fronte alle mia e con gli occhi ancora chiusi, restò immobile a riprendere fiato. 

“Lila” seppi solo sospirare dolcemente, troppo in confusione per riuscire ad articolare altro; ma questo bastò per far sì che lei, con la mano sulla mia guancia, mi guardasse dritta negli occhi.

E in quell’attimo mi fu chiaro, ora, per un po' con la mente sgombra dalla paura e con le labbra di Lila che di nuovo si posarono sulle mie, la più cristallina delle verità, la più importante. 

Eravamo state messe al mondo l'una per salvare l'altra da qualunque cosa fossero stati i nostri incubi; per intrecciare i nostri destini e far sì che potessimo trovarci, così che non dovessimo affrontare da sole ciò che la vita vi aveva messo di fronte.

Compresi che l'unico modo per vincere in quella battaglia contro il rione, l'unica che fosse davvero importante, era quello del nostro legame; un amore che si era si era evoluto e senza mai perdersi era mutato, aveva assunto forme strane e spaventose, per poi congiungersi infine, in un'allineamento degli astri, nella sua perfetta natura, prima tra le lenzuola e infine nei baci di quella sera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora grazie per commenti e cuori, sempre graditi e mi aiutano davvero moltissimo, vi leggo sempre con piacere!
> 
> Purtroppo nei prossimi due mesi le pubblicazioni potrebbero risultare più lente e irregolari, dato che il periodo di Maggio e Giugno è anche quello di sessione d'esami all'università. Cercherò comunque in ogni modo di rispettare la cadenza settimane attuale  
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo sette

Il giorno dopo, alle tre e mezza, mi trovavo nuovamente a suonare il campanello di casa Carracci. 

Era Sabato pomeriggio ed era stata Lila, la sera prima, a dirmi di passare a quell'ora. Stefano si trovava in salumeria, l'avevo visto con i miei stessi occhi passandovi di fronte mentre mi dirigevo da casa verso il rione alto.

L'ultima volta che mi ero trovata di fronte a quella porta, ricordai non senza una nota di vergogna, il mio umore era stato molto diverso da quello attuale. Certo, allo stesso modo avevo dormito poco e male, allo stesso tempo ero attraversata da brividi febbrili... ma le ragioni di tutto ciò, questa volta, erano totalmente differenti.

Come poteva aver cambiato tanto -tutto- un bacio.

Beh non un bacio qualsiasi... _moltissimi bac_ i e tutti ugualmente _meravigliosi_ , mi ritrovai a pensare con un sorriso stralunato mentre con la punta delle dita mi sfioravo le labbra. Era almeno la decima volta che dalla sera prima mi trovavo a farlo, felice e terrorizzata allo stesso tempo, a toccare i punti del viso che Lila aveva baciato con quel suo modo di fare, irruente ed impetuoso e pure così tenero e pieno di attenzioni. 

Dalla sera prima, tornare a correre, in maniera metaforica e non, mi aveva lasciato addosso una sensazione di felicità quasi irreale che mi faceva sentire in una specie di sogno in cui il resto del mondo non esisteva più. C’eravamo io e Lila, unite da un filo rosso che solo noi potevamo vedere. Che me l’aveva fatta sognare ad ogni aperti e non, che mi aveva fatto credere che fosse rimasta tutta la notte insieme a me, tra le mie braccia. E che pure, quella vicinanza non aveva impedito che mi potesse mancare e che ora non vedessi l’ora di riabbracciarla. 

Presa da questo pensiero, quello di baciarla di nuovo, suonai impaziente il campanello. 

La porta d'ingresso si aprii immediatamente. 

Lila, di fronte a me, sorrise e fu ovvio che aveva condiviso ognuna delle sensazioni che io avevo provato quella notte. La stessa felicità, la stessa frenesia, la stessa attesa di rivedermi.

L’istinto, appena me la trovai davanti, fu quello di gettarle le braccia al collo e mi trattenni a stento dal farlo. La verità è che dalla sera prima non era stata solo l'assoluta felicità a tenermi compagnia. Perché se avevo lasciato prevalere quella parte di me, quella che voleva Lila come più di una semplice amica, quella che si era convinta che quello fosse il nostro destino, di certo l'altra parte, quella che mi gridava come tutto ciò fosse sbagliato, non mi aveva certo ancora completamente abbandonato.

Era ancora lì, la paura paralizzante che mi aveva preso l'ultima volta in cui eravamo state insieme, anche adesso mentre Lila mi stava di fronte, la schiena dritta e la mano ancora sulla porta. La sensazione di fare qualcosa contro ogni legge del mondo. Che fosse proibito, un peccato mortale, perverso e qualsiasi altra obiezione che si potesse trovare a quanto mi fosse piaciuto fare ciò che una donna dovrebbe fare con un uomo. Li avevo sentiti montare prima di andare a dormire, quei pensieri orribili, abbracciarmi e sussurrarmi all'orecchio quanto dovessi aver perso il lume della ragione. Però, questa volta, consapevolmente li avevo scacciati. 

Avevo invertito la percentuali delle due fazioni che esistevano dentro me e ricordando le labbra di Lila sulle mie mi ero convinta che in fondo il mondo intero doveva sbagliarsi, che non potesse essere _sbagliato_ perché per me non c’era mai stata niente che avessi avvertito più _giusto._ E non potevo, non volevo, più andare contro i miei sentimenti, non volevo più stare contro Lila... volevo stare _con_ Lila. 

Non era stato facile e avevo scelto la via più tortuosa, ma il peggio era passato, pensai l’istante successivo in cui Lila - oh, _Lila_ , bella, bellissima da togliere il fiato, piena di un’energia che irradiava una brillantezza che le vedevo addosso da tempo - aprì bocca con un semplice e appena mormorato “Ciao, Elena”

"Ciao" risposi, mi accorsi che avevo trattenuto il tempo per tutto il tempo. Rilasciai l’aria nei polmoni in un lungo sospiro, rumoroso.

"Ti aspettavo" disse Lila soltanto.

E poi semplicemente mi prese la mano e mi accompagnò all'interno dell'appartamento.

________

Mi stupii del fatto che non ci saltammo addosso immediatamente, perché quello era stato il mio primo pensiero, baciare di nuovo Lila, non appena avevo smesso di farlo la sera prima.

In seguito a quei primi bacio al casone abbandonato ce n'erano stati molti, moltissimi altri. Non avremmo dovuto, ma ci eravamo fatte prendere la mano ed eravamo rimaste a lungo tra quelle quattro mura decadenti, terminando un bacio solo per iniziare quello successivo; dicendoci poco o niente in realtà, ma soprattutto sospirando una il nome dell’altra e scoppiando a ridere dal nulla in un misto tra felicità ed imbarazzo. 

Era stato difficile decidersi a smettere, quasi doloroso, quando ci accorgemmo che erano quasi le undici. Ma per la prima volta nella mia vita, mentre tornavo a casa non tenendo la mano a Lila per ovvie ragioni ma desiderando ardentemente di farlo, mi ero sentita completamente ed immensamente felice. Non mi importava più di nulla, né di mia madre o di mio padre, né di Antonio o di Stefano, né di chiunque ci circondasse. Era Lila, l'unica cosa a cui attorno alla quale girava tutto il resto.

Almeno fino sotto casa dei Peluso, dove trovammo tutti gli altri. Compresi Antonio e Stefano. La serata era terminata, stavano tornando a casa. Il giovane Carracci, appoggiato all’auto, aveva le braccia incrociate e parlava fitto insieme a Antonio, che si era sbottonato la camicia, sembrava un cane bastonato mentre mi vide arrivare insieme a Lila.

"Dov'eri finita, Lenù?" mi chiese, lo sguardo triste.

Percepii il senso di colpa per un attimo, tanto da sentirmi triste, ma non abbastanza. Mi comportai egoisticamente, gli risposi evasiva, quasi senza guardarlo, ma avevo ancora nella pancia i baci di Lila che bruciavano come il fuoco e non riuscivo a concentrarmi su nient'altro "Lina non si sentiva bene, l'ho accompagnata a fare due passi"

"Che c'avevi?" era intervenuto a quel punto Stefano, più aggressivo “Dove siete state?”

"Niente, da nessuna parte, sto bene ora"

Lina parlò senza rivolgere attenzioni a Stefano. Guardava me, come io guardavo lei, per tutto il tempo, sorridendoci complici. Era incredibile come riuscissimo a lasciarci un secondo, neppure se tutti gli altri intorno a noi ci osservassero e avessero percepito ormai ci fosse qualcosa di strano in noi. 

Alla fine fu Ada a spezzare il silenzio, un po’ infastidita "Pasquale e Carmen vi ringraziano per la bella serata comunque" aveva la giacca del fratello appoggiata sulle spalle. 

"Peccato che vi siete perse la torta di Carmen. Abbiamo ballato poi e ..." iniziò a raccontare Enzo, con la partecipazione di Ada e di Antonio, che arricchivano la storia principale di Rino di aneddoti e particolari e Stefano li stava a sentire, mostrandosi interessato.

Ma io e Lila, era chiaro a chiunque volesse davvero vederlo, non c'eravamo. Non eravamo con loro, ma ancora al casone, una nelle braccia dell'altra; guardandoci negli occhi ripercorrevamo i nostri baci, ce ne promettevamo degli altri, ci assicuravamo che quello sarebbe stato l'inizio di qualcosa di meraviglioso.

______

Lila mi aveva trascinato per il corridoio non aspettando neppure che mi togliessi il cappotto. 

Mi piacque molto vederla così felice, mi sembrava rallegrasse l'ambiente intero, di quella casa che era sempre stata bellissima sì, ma avvolta in una certa oscurità e cupezza. Lila invece quel pomeriggio era su di giri, saltellava per il corridoio, il tono della voce troppo acuto mentre raccontava qualcosa per cui non riuscivo a starle dietro. Mi sembrava non fosse mai stata tanto bella, mentre la massa di capelli neri oscillava insieme ai suoi movimenti, mentre alcuni di quei ciuffi le ricadevano in disordine a lato del viso.

Fui sul punto di dirglielo, perché mi accorsi che non l’avevo mai fatto pur avendolo pensato parecchie volte, ma lo spettacolo che trovai quando giunsi effettivamente in cucina mi lasciò senza parole; la finestra era aperta e lasciava entrare molta luce, mentre sul tavolo c'era parecchio disordine, tra utensili vari e farina che si estendeva anche lungo tutto il bancone da lavoro. Senza contare una montagna di mestoli e scodelle sporche accatastati nel lavabo.

Lila ora si posizionò di fronte proprio a questi ultimi, tirò le maniche sù sino ai gomiti e infilò un paio di buffi guanti in gomma gialle. Mi scappò una risata, avanzai cautamente, cercando di ricordare l'ultima volta che avevo visto Lila spingersi oltre a cuocere un uovo in padella; aveva tante qualità e negli anni seguenti all'abbandono degli studi aveva imparato a diventare un'ottima massaia, ma la cucina non era mai riuscito a diventare una di queste. 

"Allora, mi aiuti o no?" mi esortò Lila, alla mia indecisione.

Annuii vistosamente, presi un paio di guanti gialli come quelli di Lila e iniziai subito a strofinare una scodella con il sapone e a riporla nel lavandino confinante, dove lei lo risciacquava con l'acqua corrente. Ripetemmo quell’operazione un paio di volte, ogni volta sempre più veloce finché quella montagna di piatti sporchi non diminuì di parecchi centimetri. 

"Cos'hai fatto per aver sporcato tutte queste cose?" domandai, ad un certo punto, troppo curiosa per poter resistere ancora dal chiederglielo. 

"Ho fatto il ciambellone”

"Il ciambellone?"

Mi scappò una risata, che coprii sfiorandomi con il dorso della mano per non sporcarmi di sapone.

"Non pensi che sono capace di prepararlo?" mi chiese ora aveva un tono di sfida, il sopracciglio alzato e una mano appoggiata sul fianco.

Io risi ancora e non risposi se non con qualche scusa, dunque lei sempre più offesa abbandonò il piatto che stava sciacquando nel lavabo e si spostò di lato. Il forno era acceso, produceva un ronzio ed era illuminato da una luce gialla. Lila ne abbassò lo sportello e fu invasa da una vampata d'aria calda. Mi lanciò un’occhiata pungente e indicò all’interno, dove effettivamente vi era una torta a forma circolare, dall'aspetto tutto sommato invitante.

"Sembra buono" confermai con un sorriso, seguitai a strofinare con la spugna un mestolo imbrattato di impasto "Sei stata brava"

Lila si gongolò in un sorrisetto trionfante alle mie parole. Non tornò a guardarmi, ma si rimise a sua volta al lavoro, sciacquando le posate che si erano accumulate nel lavabo. Rimase in silenzio, per qualche istante, poi dal nulla disse "L'ho fatta per te"

"Per me?"

"Sì"

Sorrisi di nuovo, mi fermai per guardarla; aveva il labbro superiore arricciato, compiaciuta alla mia reazione, ma gli occhi ancora bassi sulle sue mani. Il cuore mi si riempii così tanto di rinnovata gioia che feci un passo verso di lei, sul punto di prendere l'iniziativa e darle il bacio che aspettavo dal momento in cui ero entrata in quella casa.

Poi però Lila parlò di nuovo, non cambiando affatto il tono della voce o la postura del corpo rispetto a prima, ma con parole ben differenti alle mie orecchie. 

"Ho pensato che era un modo per non farti scappare, questa volta"

Abbassai la testa, deglutii e indietreggiai per tornare ad istaurare una certa distanza tra di noi. 

Non che non me lo aspettassi, sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di giustificare il mio gesto. Avevo sperato più poi che prima, che potessi trovare il momento giusto e che Lila fino ad allora avrebbe lasciato correre fingendo di dimenticarlo. O di perdonarmi. Una speranza vana, conoscendo la mia migliore amica.

In fondo mi ero interrogata a lungo sulla mia fuga e nelle settimane passate mi era sembrato di trovarvi delle giustificazioni più che valide. Ora, dopo tutto quello che era successo, dopo tutto ciò che avevo compreso, non sapevo più cosa dire. Quel mio gesto codardo feriva me stessa, più di quanto non doveva aver ferito la stessa Lila, perché mi riempiva di vergogna. 

Mi leccai le labbra. Compresi che potevo sì, riempire Lila di scuse improbabili, magari avrebbe persino finto di credermi. Ma lo avrebbe capito, avrebbe saputo che non era la verità, sapeva sempre leggermi come un libro aperto. E io non volevo più mentirle, mai più, volevo che conoscesse ogni mio pensiero, ogni mia sensazione passata, presente e futura.

"Ho avuto paura" confessai a voce bassa dunque e la guardai, ora anche lei mi rivolgeva uno sguardo attento, seppur guardingo "É che è tutto più grande di me... e di te"

Lila annuii lentamente, come ad assorbire le mie parole ed impiegò qualche secondo prima di parlare di nuovo

"E ora?"

"Ho ancora paura" proseguii sincera, strinsi le dita intorno a bordo in ceramica del lavabo "Ma ho capito che non posso avere paura di una cosa destinata a succedere, una cosa che che ho scelto tanto tempo fa di far accadere e che soprattutto voglio con tutta me stessa che succeda"

Lila dovette notare lo sforzo di quella confessioni, allungò subito la mano verso la mia, la toccò facendo scontrare i guanti in gomma. Sospirò, pensai non avrebbe fatto nulla, ma poi in un movimento deciso si aggrappò alle mie spalle e mi baciò.

Un bacio a stampo, casto. Semplicemente per una manciata di secondi premette delicatamente le sue labbra sulle mie e mi appoggiò il guanto sul collo, che mi bagnò il colletto della camicetta.

Si staccò poi, parlò con un filo di voce e al contrario di quanto aveva fatto in precedenza quel giorno, utilizzò un italiano chiaro e cristallino "É così, è più grande di noi Lenù. Però che non pensi che ne valga la pena?"

Fui colpita dal tono di Lila, dalla sua determinazione nel pronunciare quella frase e persino dall’uso dell’italiano di cui era ancora capace, degno del migliore dei miei compagni, che eppure sempre occultava dalla volgarità del dialetto. 

Mi sembrò però che in quell’occasione avesse cercato attraverso l’italiano di trasmettermi tutta la totalità del sentimento che provava per me, lo stesso che provavo io, che non doveva essere sporcato dal rione e dalla sua bassezza. Volli aggiungere a proposito tutto ciò che avevo realizzato la sera prima, quanto fosse importante il suo gesto di tanti anni prima ed ora diventato quei baci, quanto fosse importante il compito una dell'altra di liberarci a vicende dai tentacoli che il rione.

Ma mi sembrò non fosse il momento giusto, mi sembrò che fossero parole che avrei dovuto sussurrarle all’orecchio in intimità, quella supplica a salvarmi e la promessa di fare tutto ciò che mi fosse possibile per salvarla a mia volta.

Così annuii soltanto, la strinsi più a me allacciando le mani dietro la sua schiena e tornai a baciarla. Lila ugualmente mi abbracciò, i nostri corpi aderirono perfettamente nel bacio che proseguiva. Eravamo tornate ad essere bramose, affamate una delle labbra dell'altra e Lila in particolare, applicò pressione sopra al mio petto attraverso le mani larghe premute su di esso. Indietreggiai sino ad urtare il tavolo con la parte bassa della schiena. Vi appoggiai tutto il mio peso, mentre le mani di Lila avevano raggiunto il mio seno al di sopra della camicia; lo sfiorò dapprima e poi con più decisione lo strinse nel palmo della mano, mentre mi aiutava a sedermi sulla superficie del tavolo e lei si sistemava tra le mie cosce semiaperte.

Si staccò da me a quel punto. Le mani ora erano risalite sulle mie guance arrossate, accarezzandole con i pollici disegnava immaginari semicerchi.

"Sei bellissima" rise scompostamente nel fiato che le mancava, la bocca spalancata e quasi in un grido di liberazione continuò "Non sai da quanto te lo volevo dire"

______

Trascorremmo il resto del pomeriggio in cucina, sedute al tavolo, una di fronte all'altra.

Mangiammo del ciambellone inzuppandolo nel latte, parlammo del rione ma sempre di argomenti leggeri, che ci fecero ridere, come gli appuntamenti d’amore di Rino e Pinuccia nel suo appartamento o le ridicole nuove acconciature che Gigliola sfoggiava dietro al bar dei Solara. Per tutto il tempo tenemmo le braccia allungate sul tavolo, per tenerci per mano, senza lasciarci un secondo.

Di nuovo, mi sentivo così felice da non riuscire a smettere di sorridere. Ogni dubbio, ogni sofferenza delle settimane passate mi sembravano stupide e senza senso; io e Lila non eravamo mai andate tanto d'accordo, non eravamo mai state in un tale stato di grazia, mi ripetevo inebriata dall’ingenuità di quell’entusiasmo, soltanto perché avevamo reso alla giusta forma il nostro rapporto sempre rimasto incompreso tra le mura di una semplice amicizia.

Finimmo tuttavia anche per parlare di nuovo della sera prima. Lila mi prese in giro, ridendo suggerì che avevo trovato il coraggio di baciarla solo perché ero ubriaca e io scherzando gli dissi che aveva ragione, che ancora dovevo essere ubriaca perché era come mi sentivo, ancora sotto gli effetti del rum di Carmen. Parlammo anche dei nostri amici, degli sguardi che ci avevano rivolto quando eravamo tornate dal casone; dovevamo essere sembrate particolarmente stralunate, felici, che ci stupimmo che nessuno si fosse interrogato su dove dovevamo essere davvero state.

Inzuppai il ciambellone del bicchiere di latte, poi le dissi "É davvero bello il gesto che hai fatto per Carmen"

"Sono felice di aiutare, la paga è buona e così anche Pasquale sta tranquillo"

"Spero solo che non ti crei problemi con Stefano"

Lila sospirò, io le strinsi la mano più forte. Mi pentii di averlo nominato, almeno senza averle chiesto scusa per come l'avevo difeso in precedenza, colta dalla rabbia. Ancora pensai di dirle che sapevo, ora, che non era che Don Achille con una maschera da buono, ma ebbi paura di peggiorare la situazione. 

"Con quello i problemi che li ho uguale, chissene fotte se ne aggiungo uno"

Mi resi conto, inebriata com’ero dalla felicità, che avevo di nuovo ignorato completamente la presenza di Stefano nella via della mia amica. Che sei io la sera prima ero tornata a casa mia , Lila era tornata lì, nel letto di Stefano e che tutt’ora ci trovavamo in quella che a tutti gli effetti era casa Carracci. Che nemmeno i nostri baci potevano cambiare quei fatti oggettivi, che si sarebbero presentati sempre, ogni giorno.

Di nuovo fui sopraffatta dall’inquietudine di quel fatto inevitabile; dopo la cena di ieri sera Stefano l'aveva picchiata di nuovo? Per come l'aveva trattato di fronte a noi, per essere scappato insieme a me, per averle chiesto di assumere Carmen o perché si era rifiutata di "ringraziarlo" per averle permesso di uscire insieme a noi? 

Mi accorsi che quella sarebbe stata una paura ricorrente; che ogni volta che avrei guardato Lila avrei ricordato che aveva sposato Don Achille e mi sarei dovuta chiedere se le avesse fatto del male, se l’avesse costretta con la forza a stare insieme a lui.

Lila alzò le spalle e continuò, d’un tratto irritata con la presenza seppur in quel momento solo immaginaria del marito ”Può dire quello che vuole. Mi serve aiuto in cassa, lo sa pure lui che Pinuccia non mi sta dietro e mi rallenta e basta"

Aprii la bocca per dire qualcosa, una qualsiasi di tutte quelle che avevo in mente, ma Lila probabilmente mi lesse nella mente e volle zittirmi. Si alzò dalla sedia e mettendosi sulle punte dei piedi, si allungò sul tavolo e mi baciò lentamente ”Non preoccuparti, per Stefano" 

Scossi la testa "Certo che mi preoccupo, Lila, se ti fa male io..."

Non mi lasciò di nuovo finire, mosse la testa più veemente di come avevo fatto io e strinse la mascella, con la punta dell'indice mi tolse una briciola di ciambellone dal lato della bocca “Non mi fa niente, anche se mi picchia sono solo mazzate. Poi passano” disse, la voce senza il cenno di incertezza, mi guardò negli occhi alla ricerca della stessa mancanza di incertezze “L’importante è che stai con me, se so che ci sei, io sto tranquilla"

La baciai io, a quel punto, accarezzandole i capelli. Mi sembrò l'unico modo per mostrarle ciò che ero sicura, la promessa che non sarei più scappata da lei per nulla al mondo. Non fu molto, ma mi sembrò che Lila lo capisse, perché si svagò, tornò a sedersi e gli occhi tornarono a rallegrarsi. Iniziò a parlare d'altro, di nuovo con la stessa spensieratezza che avevamo avuto in precedenza, come se quella conversazione su Stefano non fosse mai avvenuta. 

Ad un certo punto, mi chiese della scuola e io quasi per caso, accennai a Lila del mio brutto voto in latino. Lei si acciglio, mi chiese spiegazioni seria, molto più rabbiosa di quanto non fosse stata in precedenza quando parlava di come il marito la picchiasse regolarmente.

"Perché? Non hai capito qualcosa?"

"No, ma non sono stata molto..." accennai. E iniziandomi a sentire più colpevole di quanto non mi fossi sentita in precedenza, mi strinsi nelle spalle "... concentrata nelle ultime settimane”

Lila non ammise scuse, ma anzi, il suggerimento che fossero state le vicende con lei a distarmi, aumentarono il suo malumore. Intrecciò le braccia al petto, severa, aveva la fronte aggrottata.

"Devi recuperarlo" 

"Lo so"

Lila non accennò ancora a scherzare, nonostante io stessi sorridendo alla sua reazione, era come se mi parlasse di questione di vita o di morte "Me lo prometti?" domandò accigliata, ancora, come se di fronte a sé avesse un pluriomicida a cui si chiedeva di promettere di salvare una vita.

"Sì, te lo prometto" le risposi ora seria, un po' impaurita da quella responsabilità e di come lei la stesse prendendo sul serio.

Lila annuì soddisfatta, si alzò in piedi per portare i bicchieri vuoti al lavandino. Prima di risedersi, mi baciò sulla guancia e poi mi schiacciò l'occhio "Meglio per te, ricordati mi hai promesso tutti otto e nove"


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo otto

Due giorni dopo, un Lunedì, ripresi la vecchia abitudine di passare da casa di Lila dopo scuola.

Suonai il campanello e Lila mi apri immediatamente, come se mi stesse aspettando al di là della porta da ore. Mi abbracciò stretta, mi baciò a fior di labbra e immediatamente mi tolse il cappotto.

Pranzammo in fretta e furia, nel tavolo del salotto, il pranzo era già pronto. Poi Lila non lasciò neppure che l’aiutassi a rassettare la cucina perché subito mi prese la mano e mi portò nella camera degli ospiti. La conoscevo già quella stanza, di solito era lì che passavo i pomeriggi quando già nelle prime settimane di scuola andavo da Lila per studiare. Era molto semplice: un letto, un armadio ad un’anta e un tavolo su cui studiare, ma con una finestra da cui si vedeva buona parte del rione e da cui, nel pomeriggio, entrava la luce del sole rendendola luminosa e sempre calda.

Non era cambiata in quelle settimane, se non per il fatto che quel giorno Lila aveva preparato sulla scrivania una tazza di caffè. Mi indicò la sedia con l’indice, quando io mi voltai per chiederle spiegazioni.

"Devi studiare"

"Lila, vorrei riposare, le lezioni sono appena finite"

Ma lei non volle sentire ragioni. Drizzò le spalle, mi appoggiò la mano sul fondo della schiena e mi spinse verso la postazione che mi aveva preparato 

"Devi recuperare, me l'hai promesso" ordinò e lei stessa prese dalla mia cartella il libro di latino, un quaderno e una penna e me li pose di fronte "Meglio iniziare subito"

Protestai ancora, ma era ovvio che non avrei potuto vincere una discussione con Lila in tali circostanze; dunque mi rassegnai alla sua insistenza e nonostante la stanchezza, mi misi a studiare. Non impiegai molto a concentrami, la casa era silenziosa e l’ambiente particolarmente confortevole proprio come lo ricordavo. Riuscii davvero a recuperare le pagine lasciate indietro con relativa facilità, ciò che mi era sembrato di impossibile comprensione la volta prima in cui avevo provato a studiarla si rivelò piuttosto semplice. 

Lila dal canto suo non appena ebbe terminato con i piatti in cucina, si sedette sul letto singolo alle mie spalle, le gambe perpendicolari al materasso e le spalle al muro e resto così, in silenzio, per tutto il tempo che impiegai a studiare. Come una sentinella controllava severa ogni mia mossa, con gli occhi fissi sulle mie spalle curve si accertava che non mi distrassi se per caso mi giravo a guardarla da dietro la spalla, mi esortava a non perdere tempo; mi sentii sotto pressione per essere vigilata come un carcerato nella sua cella e forse l’impegno di Lila nella causa del farmi recuperare un voto era un po’ eccessiva. Ma allo stesso tempo mi piacque come l’aveva preso sul serio, con l’intensità che metteva sempre nel fare le cose. 

Mi faceva sentire stranamente importante, nell’economia dei suoi pensieri e sì, anche protetta, sorvegliata dai suoi occhi vigili ed intransigenti.

Ad un certo punto, senza chiedermi nulla, Lila prese dalla mia cartella dei libri, se li posò sulle ginocchia e iniziò a leggerli uno ad uno. Persi qualche secondo a guardarla; aveva il capo abbassato e alcuni ciuffi di capelli che le ricadevano sulla fronte, muoveva la bocca nel leggere e seguiva con il dito le fila delle frasi del mio libro di filosofia, poi di storia ed infine di greco. Non mi fece domande, a cui sarei stata felice di rispondere, ma qualche volta si fermò con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto a riflettere per poi ritornare ad immergersi nella lettura.

Desideravo ardentemente sapere cosa ne pensasse, perché ero sicura che dovesse avere opinioni contrastanti riguardo ciò che stava leggendo, ma lei non mi disse nulla e anche io tacqui. Temevo che la infastidissi nell’ostentare conoscenze maggiori sulle sue, tentare di insegnargliele, come se fossi un’insegnante e lei la mia alunna.

E non volli, a dire la verità, anche spezzare lo spettacolo che mi appariva nel guardarla persa in quei libri. 

Mi ricordò in particolare quando eravamo piccole e studiavamo insieme ciò che ci assegnava la maestra Oliviero. In quei pomeriggi, perdevo la maggior parte del tempo a guardare lei, a studiare le sue mosse - come mordicchiare la penna mentre rifletteva, ad esempio- e poi a riprodurle io stessa una volta rimasta sola. Mi faceva sentire intelligente e brava come lo era lei, mi dava l'impressione di assorbire anche io un po' di tutto quello che lei comprendeva quando aggrottava le sopracciglia e si concentrava su qualcosa. Volevo apparire _così_ intelligente, _così_ interessante e interessata, volevo che qualcosa mi coinvolgesse come la sete di conoscenza coinvolgeva Lila visceralmente. A me piaceva studiare, pensavo, ma non con quella passione, non con quel fuoco nel petto. Non almeno, se non era Lila ad instillarmelo attraverso il confronto o la competizione tra di noi. Lo stesso fuoco che rievocavo ora a vederla con un libro in mano e che faceva riacquistare ad argomenti che avevo già studiato soltanto passivamente, un fascino nuovo ed inaspettato. 

Mi rasserenai a quei pensieri. Mi diede la sensazione di essere davvero tornata al tempo perduto delle bambole, quando invece solo qualche giorno prima ne ero stata così distante. Era così facile dunque, per noi due insieme, tornarci. Mi bastava l'immagine di Lila che leggeva un libro per evocarla nella mia testa e sentirmi irradiata dalla sua potenza; per tornare a quando eravamo bambine ed entrambe potevamo permetterci di leggere abbracciate Piccole donne e sognare di diventare delle scrittrici. 

Terminai studiare in meno di due ore. Poi Lila - che aveva sfogliato tutti i miei libri di testo e ora aveva preso tra le mani l’unico libro di narrativa che avevo con me quel giorno, il _Robinson Crusoe_ di Defoe _-_ volle che la ripetessi ad alta voce. Mi ascoltò e mi corresse un paio di volte. Solo quando fu soddisfatta mi permise di riposarmi, con la promessa che avrei continuato anche il giorno seguente.

Acconsentii, mi sedetti accanto a Lila e da subito mi strinsi a lei. Lila accettò fin da subito quel contatto e appoggiò il mento alla mia spalla. 

Erano da poco passate le quattro e a scandire i minuti che passammo abbracciate e in silenzio, era solo il ticchettio regolare delle lancette dell’orologio in salotto. Rimanemmo così per molto, non saprei dire per quanto, perché ad un certo punto chiusi gli occhi e appoggiata contro Lila persi la condizione del tempo. La ragazza nel frattempo mi aveva stretto il braccio intorno alla vita e con la mano libera mi accarezzava le punte dei capelli, attorcigliandosele all’indice. Il tocco delicato di Lila mi rilassava, così come il suo respiro cadenzato ed ebbi la sensazione che per un po’ il mondo fosse in attesa, fermo, rimasto a contemplare estasiato le nostre carezze. Ancora avevo gli occhi chiusi e rievocavo nei ricordi le immagini lontane di noi bambine e poi di quelle di noi cresciute, immaginandoci strette una all’altra come eravamo in quel momento, da uno sguardo esterno. 

Fu Lila la prima a spezzare per prima il silenzio e farmi destare da quel piacevole torpore. Alzò il mento dalla mia spalla, mi accarezzò una guancia con l’indice con cui poco prima mi sfiorava i capelli.

"Mi porti un libro di scuola domani?"

"Certo, quale vuoi?"

"Uno semplice" parlò lentamente, con un po’ di vergogna ”Più semplici di quelli che hai qui, perché non li capisco"

"Te ne porto qualcuno del primo anno” le dissi, entusiasta di quell’effettivo riscontro della Lila del passato che anche lei evidentemente aveva rivisto in sé stessa quel pomeriggio.

“Quello te lo lascio se vuoi, ho finito di leggerlo” aggiunsi indicando il libro di Defoe che aveva appoggiato sul comodino 

“Non ho capito di che cosa parla, però”

“Di un uomo che naufraga su un’isola deserta e ci resta per ventisette anni” spiegai brevemente, ma non mi bastò. Pensai a come poco prima l’avevo ricordata negli anni di scuola, come mi infiammava vederla in quelle vesti e volli vederla riaccendersi a sua volta di quell’armatura scintillante che aveva quando si appassionava di qualcosa “É l’esaltazione della classe borghese e della sua mentalità materialista e capitalista, il primo romanzo che viene considerato moderno”

Mi mi accorsi subito che avevo avuto la reazione contraria; Lila era rimasta confusa da quelle parole, le studiò ma fui sicura non le comprese a pieno. Però non chiese spiegazioni, piuttosto disse solo “Lo leggo, allora” e poi alzò il capo, per unire le nostre labbra.

Dimenticai solo in parte grazie a quel bacio quanto fossi delusa dal vedere quella reazione mancata di Lila. Ma lei, invece, l’aveva notata senza ombra di dubbio sebbene la mascherai con un mezzo sorriso mentre mi baciava.

Lei mi sostenne il mento con l'indice, per assicurarsi che non spezzassi quel contatto, ma non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Dopo tutto il giorno potevo finalmente respirare il suo profumo e assaporare il gusto amaro delle sue labbra in precedenza bagnate di caffè. Lo rinnovai piuttosto per soffocare qualsiasi altra mia sensazione che Lila avesse potuto percepire.

E il bacio si prolungò ancora, lo rinnovammo più volte, ma non si approfondì e non diventò più di casto bacio a stampo. 

Questo mi aiutò a tornare a focalizzarmi sull’interessamento precedente di Lila verso i miei libri e non potei fare a meno di chiederle più informazioni, anche se frenata dal non farla diventare una domanda scomoda.

"Vuoi rimetterti a studiare?”

"No" disse subito secca Lila, però poi aggiunse "Non lo so, forse sì"

Mi baciò ancora, lo schiocco tra le nostre labbra risuonò nella stanza. 

“Voglio parlare di libri e di latino come quando eravamo piccole” continuò e fece una pausa impercettibile, a studiare la mia reazione “E capire davvero che cosa stai mi dicendo” 

Mi sentii in colpa per aver usato quei termini difficili di proposito, anche se avevo soltanto voluto accrescere il suo interesse più che sottolineare come fosse rimasta indietro in quegli anni senza studio.

Lila mi osservò ancora nell’espressione di incertezza che dovevo aver assunto, ancora accarezzandomi la guancia “Se mi impegno, secondo te ce la faccio?”

“Sì, certo” risposi più entusiasta del necessario, per compensare al senso di colpa precedente “Certo che ce la fai”

“Davvero?”

Annuii ancora e Lila allora si avvicinò più alla mia bocca, a qualche centimetro, mormorò “Mi insegni tu, Lenù?”

“Non so se sono abbastanza brava da poterti insegnare” esclamai, ridendo nervosamente, perché il modo provocante in cui quella frase era stata pronunciata mi aveva mandato una vampata di calore.

Lila rise della mia reazione, non si allontanò, ma un luccichio di malizia le si accese negli occhi "Hai paura che poi divento più brava di te?”

"No, sono felice se studi, eri brava” un po’ risentita da quella sua provocazione volli dimostrare tutto la mia stima in lei “Sei la più brava, la più brava di tutti"

Lila mosse lil labbro superiore, in una smorfia che le lasciò scoperta la gengiva. Anche se era una riflesso di disagio, mi guardava in maniera genuina e la sua mano dal viso passò di nuovo ad accarezzarmi i capelli

"No, non è vero. Sei tu la più brava del rione Lenù, più brava di tutti, maschi e femmine"

Quel riferimento ad un passato non troppo lontano ed eppure così diverso della situazione in cui ci trovavamo ora, Lila che si preparava a diventare la sposa di qualcun altro, mi provocò una sensazione di indecifrabile vuoto. Tornai a baciarla, per sentire che ciò che era reale era che Lila era mia, che era sposata con Stefano sì, ma in fin dei conti era me che baciava in questo istante.

Lila dovette condividere quel desiderio perché strinse con più decisione il braccio intorno a me. Il contatto con la sua pelle sembrò mandarmi il corpo in combustione; specie quando dal fianco, la mano di Lila salì sul mio seno e lo strinse, da sopra la camicetta. A quel punto fermò il bacio e si allontanò appena dalla mia bocca, come se aspettasse che io reagissi al fatto che la sua mano mi stesse toccando il seno, come se si aspettasse che la allontanassi da un momento all’altro.

Io, però, fui contenta di mostrarle che non avevo alcuna intenzione di farlo; ripresi il bacio e respirai profondamente contro di lei per rinnovare il movimento delle labbra, così che divenne più frenetico e produsse leggeri schiocchi che risuonavano cadenzati nella stanza.

Lila allora aumentò la pressione della mano, ma solo per attimo, poi d'un tratto mosse indice e pollice e con un gesto veloce mi sbottonò il bottone della camicia per farvi scivolare le dita all’interno.

Il contatto tra le sue dita gelide e il seno nudo mi fece rabbrividire, tuttavia al contrario di quanto avrei creduto ( nelle reminiscenze dei miei ricordi fallaci che mi ero costruita dopo il sesso), non mi sentii affatto a disagio; anzi, posai una mano sul suo viso e la incentivai a proseguire, facendo definitivamente entrare la lingua nella sua bocca. Lila mi lasciò fare e nel frattempo con la punta dell’indice mi sfiorò il capezzolo. Mi sfuggì un gemito e lei sorrise con soddisfazione; strinse il mio seno sinistro nella coppa della mano e con pollice e indice mi strinse i capezzoli turgidi. 

Quella semplice azioni, che ricordavo anche dal primo nostro incontro, mi mandò in estasi. Spezzai il bacio e d'istinto piegai la testa all’indietro, esponendo la parte centrale del collo dove Lila ora posò le labbra umide e iniziò a succhiarmi la pelle.

Ne trassi, se possibile, maggior piacere. Mi concentrai sulla pelle che avvertivo bagnata dalla sua saliva, stimolata dalla punta della lingua e poi tamponata dalle labbra con cui imprimeva una pressione che mi lasciava inchiodata in quella posizione. 

Quell’idea, di Lila e i suoi modi irruenti, mi fece gemere più e sussurrai il suo nome, non riuscendo a controllarmi. Lei cambiò il movimento della mano contro il mio seno; allargò le mani in tensione, le dita ben distanziate e strofinò questa volta l’indice contro il mio capezzolo. Nel frattempo, però aumentò la pressione contro il mio collo, ritirò le labbra e mi toccò con gli incisivi, strofinandoli in un morso che mi sembrò doversi trattenermi dal darmi. Forse fu per questo sforzo che anche Lila gemette contro di me e buttò fuori dalle narici un getto d’aria calda. 

Quella sequenza di azioni era stata la cosa più erotica a cui mi fossi mai trovata davanti, persino la più erotica che avessi mai immaginato. Mi abbandonai ad una fitta di piacere e per un attimo mi sembrò che bastasse cosi poco, senza neppure essere stata toccata in mezzo alle gambe, dall’avere un orgasmo. 

Fu questo che mi scosse e riacquistai, sebbene con difficoltà, la facoltà di comprendere cosa stesse accadendo. E realizzai che probabilmente Lila mi stava lasciando dei lividi sulla pelle. Mia madre l’avrebbe notato immediatamente, ci sarebbero state domande, schiaffi perché le risposte non le sarebbero piaciute. 

L’immagine di mia madre che gridava contribuì molto a smorzare la mia eccitazione, nonostante i movimenti di Lila contro il mio seno e quelli all’altezza della trachea continuassero imperterriti.

"Lila" sussurrai, le misi una mano sulla spalla per distanziarla, lei proseguì nel succhiarmi ancora più avidamente la pelle, come se ripetere il suo nome non fosse stato che una supplica di darmi più piacere 

"Aspetta"

“Non ti piace?”

“No, non è affatto…” scossi la testa “Che non mi piaccia” la voce mi si spezzò, la mano di Lila ancora non avevo smesso di strofinarmi il capezzolo “Ma non lasciarmi segni”

Lila mi fissò con aria reticente e io aggiunsi

"Mia madre mi riempirebbe di domande"

Lila si staccò leggermente da me, gli occhi neri guizzarono tempestivamente dalle mie labbra al mio collo, quasi ad ammirare le conseguenze dei suoi baci. Poi si piegò e posò nuovamente le labbra sui punti arrossati, questa volta lasciandovi dei baci così leggeri che mi parvero impercettibili.

Mi rilassai nuovamente, la mano di Lila dal seno aveva ripreso i gesti circolari, più tremendamente lenti che in precedenza, come ad incrementare la mia tortura.

Lila, lo sguardo tagliente, ad un certo punto risalì la linea del collo con quei baci, giunse alla mascella e solo quando fu all’orecchio disse "Puoi sempre dare la colpa ad Antonio, no?"

"Non scherzare"

"Non sto scherzando"

"Antonio fa attenzione a non lasciarmi mai segni"

Lila si staccò, ora sorrise amaramente, le labbra strette fino a farle diventare bianche; pensai che si sarebbe allontanata del tutto a quel punto ed infatti sfilò la mano dalla camicetta. Però subito dopo, mentre aprivo la bocca per rimediare a quella frase infelice, mi tirò a sé con impeto. Mi baciò con più passione di quanto non avesse fatto in precedenza, premendo la lingua forte contro alle mie labbra per schiuderle, introducendola oltre i denti. 

"Non parlarmi di cosa fai con Antonio" mormorò quasi minacciosa alla fine di quel bacio.

Volli replicare, ma non me ne lasciò il tempo. Lila tornò a baciarmi, con più gentilezza questa volta, avvolgendomi nel suo abbraccio e io alla fine decisi di restare in silenzio, adagiata sul suo petto. Non parlammo praticamente più, restando così fino a sera a scambiarci baci pigri e tenere carezze sul letto dalle lenzuola di pizzo.

_____________

Quel giorno, di ritorno a casa, mi sentivo come sospesa da terra, con le ali ai piedi; le gambe si muoveva da sole, le suole delle scarpe a qualche centimetro dalla strada, la testa leggera come se riempita solo di sospiri e parole che io e Lila ci eravamo scambiate quel pomeriggio. O, come mi ricordavano le guance che mi si arrossavano ogni volta che tornavo a quegli istanti, riempite dei frammenti del piacere che ci eravamo procurate. 

Mi sentivo parzialmente in colpa per quegli atti peccaminosi, che pur erano stati così _necessari_ per noi. Ed eppure era il nostro segreto e non importava fin dove ci fossimo spinte, non potevo pentirmene davvero. 

La mia felicità però non durò troppo a lungo. Ero già arrivata sotto casa infatti, pronta ad imboccare le scale fino al mio appartamento, quando mi sentii chiamare. Era Antonio. Non mi aspettavo di incontrarlo a quell’ora e immediatamente controllai che mia madre non fosse affacciata al terrazzino. I miei genitori erano stati molto chiari a riguardo e non avevano più voluto sapere nulla, non potevo più vedere il mio fidanzato per alcun motivo. Non mi rimaneva che lasciarlo. 

Non che non fosse una cosa con cui avrei dovuto fare i conti in ogni caso, non potevo continuare a tradirlo con Lila. La mia mente e il mio cuore erano ufficialmente altrove rispetto alla nostra relazione e Antonio era stato sempre troppo buono con me perché lo pugnalassi in quel modo alle spalle. Certo è, che nei miei piani, mi ero programmata un po' più di tempo per trovare il momento giusto per farlo, le parole adatte per non ferire i suoi sentimenti. Avevo pensato di andare agli stagni, restare soli per un po per spiegargli che non ero io a non volerlo, che mio padre non mi avrebbe più permesso di vederlo e che non potevo trasgredire alle sue regole.

Forse non era il modo più onesto di rompere con lui, ma mi sembrava quello lo avrebbe ferito di meno. E se non era la completa verità, non era nemmeno una completa bugia.

"Lenù" mi salutò Antonio venendomi incontro e mi baciò sulle labbra.

Avvertii immediatamente un brivido di imbarazzo che mi fece staccare, senza poterlo evitare, piuttosto bruscamente; non solo perché mi aspettavo di udire la voce di mia madre provenire da sopra le nostre teste da un momento all'altro, ma soprattutto fino ad venti minuti prima ero stata tra le braccia di Lila e a baciarmi erano state le sue labbra morbide e irrequiete, non quelle ruvide e calme di Antonio. Lo staccai perciò, premendo le mani sul suo petto "Antonio"

"Che succede?"

“No, no… nulla, ma…”

Antonio sbatté le palpebre, percepii il suo viso contrarsi e così, lasciai che mi prendesse le mani, se le portasse al petto "Mi fai preoccupare"

Aprii la bocca, non mi uscii nulla; mi accorsi che pur avendoci riflettuto sulle modalità, non avevo ancora deciso esattamente con quali parole terminare la nostra relazione. E che quella situazione non era affatto ideale per una questione così delicata

Diedi un'ulteriore occhiata al terrazzino di casa, non c'era nessuno e cercai di accelerare quel processo, portandolo in un posto dove perlomeno non saremmo stati disturbati.

"Andiamo agli stagni, lì siamo più tranquilli"

"No, no... perché..." Antonio mutò a quel punto di nuovo l'espressione, il viso gli era diventato rosso come un pomodoro. Negli occhi spalancati, vitrei, rividi quelli della madre Melina e mi spaventai

"...ti devo parlare"

"Mi stai lasciando per il figlio di Sarratore, è vero?"

"No, non c’entra niente Nino" cercai di giustificarmi, lui mi strinse le mani più forte e mi tirò verso di sé, fino che non ci trovammo faccia a faccia "Lo sapevo che non te l'eri dimenticato quello lì, lo sapevo..."

A quel punto Antonio aveva iniziato a gridare, mi tirava ancora a sé per le braccia. Quando cercai di liberarmi, mi strattonò all’indietro tenendomi per il polso, procurandomi una fitta di dolore. Non lo fece apposta, gli occhi si erano dilatati, erano assenti e il corpo non rispondeva più ad alcun richiamo della mente; non c'era più Antonio lì con me, si stava lentamente trasformando. Non in qualcosa di rabbioso come era stato Stefano con Lila, ma in qualcosa di guasto, rotto in milioni di crepe e che ha smesso di funzionare.

Iniziai ad agitarmi davvero nel vederlo in quello stato, ma mi preoccupai più per mia madre al piano di sotto che per il dolore al polso "Non gridare" cercai di dire sovrastando le sue grida e poi solo più piano accennando "Mi fai male, ti prego"

Questo lo scosse, si rese conto con orrore dell'intensità con cui le sue dita erano affondate nella mia pelle e di colpo sbatté le palpebre, mi lasciò andare. Iniziò a scusarsi confusamente, alternando singhiozzi isterici a parole in dialetto senza alcun senso, di nuovo con tono di voce troppo alto. Non feci in tempo a calmarlo ancora, a dirgli che andava tutto bene, che accadde ciò che temevo dal principio.

Mia madre si affacciò dal terrazzino, le mani sulla ringhiera e uno strofinaccio a sventolare nella nostra direzioni. Mi fulminò con lo sguardo e gridò il mio nome con rabbia.

"Devo andare"

"Lenuccia..." provò a fermarmi Antonio, ma io lasciai le sue mani e lui, temendo di ricadere nell'errore precedente, non mi trattenne più.

Mi rifugia all'interno del portone e respirai profondamente, appoggiandomi alla parete delle scale. Ma fu un sollievo che durò solo per qualche istante, perché poi compresi cosa mi stava aspettando al piano di sopra. Salii quegli scalini con l’istinto di scappare via, rifugiarmi di nuovo a casa di Lila - ma ricordai che ormai, a quell’ora, Stefano era tornato e neppure la casa del rione alto sarebbe stato un nido sicuro in cui cercare protezione.

Non appena entrai in casa, la prima cosa che vidi fu mia madre che mi aspettava sulla porta. Tentò di prendermi a schiaffi, la schivai aspettandomi quel colpo ma andai a sbattere contro lo spigolo del tavolo traforandomi il fianco in un dolore sordo.

"Sei un disgraziata! Ecco quello che sei! "

"L'ho lasciato, lo stavo lasciando!” urlai in dialetto a pieni polmoni, proteggendomi ora da un nuovo colpo che non arrivò, scoppiai a piangere sia per la frustrazione che per il fianco dolorante.

"Ah sì? E pensi che siamo tutti scemi qui!" Mia madre mi venne addosso, mi costrinse contro il muro. Pensai mi volesse colpire di nuovo, questa volta non sarei stata in grado di evitarlo. Ma la donna semplicemente continuò a gridare senza controllo, riversandomi sul viso l'alito cattivo e goccioline di saliva "E dove saresti stata tutto il pomeriggio!?"

"Da Lina, sono stata a studiare da Lina!"

"Da Lina?" si fermò, ancora gli occhi spalancati borbottava a voce bassa "Avete pace un'altra volta"

"Sì"

Si calmò allora, anche se una smorfia le modificò la forma delle labbra, come se stesse pensando qualcosa di cattivo. Poi però si allontanò senza dire nulla, zoppicando verso il lavabo. Mormorò soltanto mentre tornava ai fornelli "Chi vi sta dietro a voi due"

Io mi sfiorai il fianco, la osservai tornare alle sue faccende come se non fosse accaduto niente, a sgridare i miei fratelli più piccoli, a girare il mestolo nell’acqua della pasta. Non ascoltò neppure i miei sospiri rotti dal dolore, quando mi alzai la maglietta per controllare non stessi sanguinando.

Soltanto mia sorella Elisa, la più piccola, corse nella mia direzione e mi abbracciò d'impeto, si attaccò al mio ginocchio "Che cosa hai imparato oggi, Lenù?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il ritradissimo di pubblicazione, ma tra università e il ritorno alla semi-normalità dopo la quarantena ( ho rivisto le amiche dopo tre -T R E- mesi, piccole gioie) mi hanno preso tantissimo tempo.  
> Comunque Venerdì ho dato l'esame più difficile, quindi anche se la sessione non è terminata, la pubblicazione tornerà ad essere, salvo eccezioni, una volta alla settimana :)  
> Vi lascio al capitolo, spero non vi deluda, fatemi sapere nei commenti a proposito e niente...torno nel mio angolino ad ascoltare a ripetizione Ridere dei PTN xD

  
Capitolo nove

Mi guardai allo specchio, la mattina seguente, con il collo piegato di lato. Passai indice e medio dove ricordavo era stata la bocca di Lila. Avvertivo dolore in effetti. Ma, al contrario del fianco che avevo scontrato contro il tavolo per colpa di mia madre, che era diventato violaceo, sul collo di segni visibili ad occhio nudo non ve ne erano. 

Questo mi rasserenò. Ero sgattaiolata fuori dalle coperte sino al bagno, appena sveglia, spaventata che mia madre avesse potuto notare un qualche livido sorto nella notte; se ne avessi trovato, avrei dovuto procurarmi qualcosa che li coprisse, come un residuo del poco trucco che avevamo in casa - e che tenevamo per la occasioni speciali come matrimoni o battesimi, ma temevo che non sarebbe mai stato sufficiente per non farmi scoprire.

Non osavo nemmeno immaginare come sarei riuscita a giustificarmi, non solo con la mia famiglia, con mia madre che mi avrebbe letteralmente segregata in casa; ma anche con Antonio se l’avessi incontrato per il rione, ora che l’avevo lasciato, avrebbe creduto che i suoi sospetti su Nino fossero veri. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male a quel punto, ma non volevo ferirlo in alcun modo, confermando le sue insicurezze, non volevo sembrasse che non avessi aspettato neppure un secondo prima di buttarmi nelle braccia di un altro.

Uscii da bagno dunque sollevata, raggiunsi la cucina di un buonumore che mi si leggeva sul viso. Feci colazione, aiutai i miei fratelli a prepararsi, baciai mio padre sulla guancia mentre usciva per andare al lavoro e fui persino più gentile con mia madre che mi sbraitava dietro per qualcosa. Tanto che mi chiese se non avessi qualcosa da dire, per “condividere la felicità anche con tutti gli altri”. Sospettava senza dubbio che la mia felicità fosse dovuto ad Antonio, non aveva creduto completamente al fatto che il giorno prima fossi stata con Lila tutto il pomeriggio, ma la ignorai e dissi solo che mi ero svegliata contenta. 

Non era una bugia dopotutto. Ero felice, davvero felice, così felice che neppure mia madre avrebbe potuto guastare quella felicità.

Passai l’intera giornata quel quel sorriso, aspettando trepidante l’ennesimo pomeriggio che avrei trascorso insieme a Lila. Tanto che anche Alfonso, nel corso della mattinata, mi domandò più volte cosa mi fosse accaduto. Come avevo fatto con i miei genitori, non risposi alla domanda, gli dissi solo che ero di buon umore, che forse era il sole, forse erano le belle giornate che si prolungavano nonostante fossimo ormai a Novembre.

Ero ancora di quell’umore, quando durante l’intervallo, venni avvicinata da Nino Sarratore.

Dapprima, rimasi quasi pietrificata dallo stupore di vederlo di fronte a me. Non c’erano più stati contatti tra di noi dopo il bacio che mi aveva dato ad Ischia l’estate precedente; non solo non mi aveva più rivolto la parola a scuola, ma a dire la verità, aveva finto di non notarmi neppure nei corridoi. O più probabilmente, avevo pensato molto spesso, davvero non mi vedeva affatto. Non mi stupivo che si fosse dimenticato di quel bacio, di me, o di ciò che ci eravamo detti quella sera d’estate ad Ischia; se per me aveva avuto un qualche significato, dato quello che avevo sempre provato nei suoi confronti, per lui non doveva aver voluto dire niente più di un casuale incontro con una vecchia compagna di scuola del rione. O di qualsiasi ragazza che avesse una cotta per lui. In fondo, erano moltissime.

Non che anche io nelle ultime settimane non fossi stata ugualmente distratta. Non avevo più ripensato, o almeno non con la stessa frequenza con cui l’avevo fatto prima del mio primo bacio con Lila, al nostro incontro a Ischia o a quello che ci eravamo detti al matrimonio di Lila e Stefano.

Era vero che, ora, tutto era cambiato. E per prima, lo aveva fatto la mia prospettiva per chi avessi o no una cotta: Lila era diventata ormai il centro dei miei pensieri e aveva preso il posto di Nino nelle mie fantasie.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, non avevo completamente perso l’abitudine di osservare il giovane Sarratore nei corridoio di scuola; qualche volta senza neppure accorgermene, quasi fosse un’abitudine a tempo perso o così abitudinaria da non farci neppure caso, qualche volta era solo l’attenzione con la coda dell’occhio, distratta, mentre mi dedicavo ad altre attività.

Ma magari mi trovavo a guardarlo nel cortile, quando fumava con i suoi compagni di classe, oppure nei corridoi quando parlava con la Galiani. Era impegnato in quel periodo in una accesa protesta contro la struttura decadente del nostro istituto e distribuiva a tutti gli studenti volantini e articoli di ogni genere che inneggiavano al diritto degli studenti di avere un luogo sicuro per lo studio, all’unirsi per chiedere di più. Avvicinava spesso gli studenti più brillanti, cercando di portarli dalla sua parte e trascinarli nelle sue battaglie, per poi riportare tutto agli che insegnanti che più si interessavano alle iniziative degli alunni, come proprio la Galiani. 

A me, nonostante mi tenessi informata su quei suoi progetti , non si era mai rivolto. Credevo che non fosse interessato al mio parere o comunque, non mi riteneva abbastanza influente dentro e fuori da scuola perché potessi essere utile alla sua causa. Erano sempre ragazzi della Napoli alta, con padri che erano avvocati, del mondo della politica o insegnanti universitari, ad avere un pese massiccio dell’economia delle proteste. Non lo biasimavo perciò , anche se conservavo sempre la flebile speranza che un giorno cambiasse idea e me ne venisse a parlare, anche solo perché avrebbe significato che davvero mi riteneva abbastanza in gamba per la sua causa. 

Per queste ragioni, quella mattina, pensai immediatamente agli scioperi quando Nino mi venne incontro, durante l’intervallo.

Ero seduta vicino all’entrata nel cortile interno, accovacciata contro una delle colonne consumando la mia merenda, quando lo vidi avvicinarsi. Prima che potessi realizzarlo, Nino mi si piazzò davanti come sempre aveva una sigaretta che gli pendeva dalle labbra e una mano infilata nei pantaloni.

“Elena”

Quasi non mi venne un colpo e mi tirai in piedi, lisciandomi le pieghe della gonna.

“Nino” risposi con troppo entusiasmo e con un sorriso eccessivo. 

Rendendomene conto mi ricomposi, mi avvicinai gli occhiali al naso nervosa e tentai di aggiustarmi i capelli in disordine, ma desistetti perché il mio movimento era chiaramente impacciato.

Nino ricambiò tuttavia il sorriso cordiale e aspirò la sigaretta, che si illuminò di rosso e da cui uscì poi una nuvola di fumo bianco che colmò la distanza tra i nostri volti.

“Mi dispiace disturbarti” convenne, in tono solenne, ma ancora quasi amichevole. Era terribilmente bravo nel istaurare quel tono confidenziale che metteva a proprio agio chiunque si trovasse di fronte ed eppure nel mantenere una certa distanza che me lo faceva sembrare un qualche luminare universitario e non un ragazzo con solo un paio di anni più di me. 

Sembrava rimasto lo stesso di Ischia, seppure fossero passati mesi in cui non ci eravamo più parlati “Ho letto il tema che hai scritto per la Galiani” 

Questo sì, che mi prese alla sprovvista.

Impiegai qualche secondo per concentrarmi sulle sue parole, che dapprima non avevo ricollegato al tema in classe della settimana precedente di cui lui stava cercando di parlarmi.

“Mi è piaciuto molto come hai sviluppato il tema della divisione tra le due Berlino, l’ho trovato estremamente accurato e … attuale. Hai centrato il punto del problema”

Quando compresi appieno le sue parole, socchiusi la bocca sconcertata e immediatamente le guance mi si colorarono di porpora.

Avevo scritto quel tema senza convinzione e nonostante il buon voto che la Galiani mi aveva assegnato, non mi era sembrato nulla di che; ancor meno avevo idea che la mia professoressa l’avesse fatto leggere a qualcuno e che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Nino.

“In realtà” Nino dovette notare la mia sorpresa e sorrise ancora, questa volta quasi teneramente. Si toccò gli occhiali mentre abbassava lo sguardo ad ammettere una colpa, con la mano sul petto “Nadia, la mia fidanzata, mi aveva chiesto di non dirti niente. Non dovrei leggere le produzioni delle alunne di sua madre”

Nadia Galiani era la figlia della nostra professoressa e avevo scoperto tempo prima, anche la fidanzata di Nino. Li avevo visti un paio di volte all’uscita di scuola, quando lei lo aspettava fuori dai cancelli e i due e dopo essersi scambiati un bacio sulle labbra, si allontanavano via insieme tenendosi la mano. 

E ora li immaginai nel continuo naturale di quegli incontri davanti a scuola di cui ero stata testimone. I due che si rifugiavano nella casa della professoressa Galiani - che ai miei occhi assomigliava ad una reggia, con un mobili di pregio e grandi vetrate- ed occupavano il tempo a leggere temi di alunni ignari; a ridere di questi, a prenderli in giro per gli errori grammaticali o le parole in dialetto scappate al controllo ( era successo, questo, con alcuni dei miei temi in passato?). E qualche volta invece ne lodavano e le qualità, come fossero critici letterari, come se li eleggessero a scrittori, a degni della loro stima.

Quell’immagine mi lasciò dentro una strana sensazione di impotenza, come l’imputato di fronte ad una corte che lo dichiarerà colpevole, come un assassino di fronte alla pesatura del cuore che la bilancia sicuramente condannerà ad essere più pesante di una piuma. Ma allo stesso tempo, quello successivo, ricordai che avevo passato quel processo. E Nino, _Nino Sarratore_ , al contrario di quanto era successo con l’articolo per il giornale al matrimonio di Lila, aveva apprezzato le mie parole a tal punto dal venirmi a parlare per congratularsi. 

“Però non ho resistito, è così difficile trovare qualcuno…” continuò Nino visto che io seguitavo a tacere, ora sul viso gli si dipinse un espressione di puro entusiasmo “Che sappia parlare con franchezza, con aperta sincerità di un fatto così importante“ 

Aprii la bocca senza emettere suoni, mi trovai ancora senza la possibilità di rispondere, la gola secca. Ma non ci fu problema, Nino neppure lo aveva notato; seguitava a parlare, ancora con la sigaretta al lato destro della bocca, la mano sul petto e il tono di voce elettrizzato come quello di un bambino che discute del suo giocattolo preferito ed eppure così giudizioso ed accademico.

“Sono d’accordo con te, specie sul fatto che sia un fatto così… così epocale, qualcosa da cui il mondo non tornerà indietro… ed è in maniera così ossimorica che sia stato costruito in una sola notte” Nino si avvicinò al mio viso piegando la schiena e facendosi tremendamente più serio. Da quella distanza si sentiva chiaro e distinto l’odore di tabacco della sigaretta, insieme ad un profumo che non seppi riconosce , più dolce, come di colonia maschile. Ma completamente differente dall’acqua sporca al sentore di rose che si spalmava mio padre dopo essersi rasato.

“Come hai detto tu, con quale facilità in una notte si è cambiato il mondo”

Mi stava citando, stava citando le mie parole a memoria. Me ne resi conto quasi come se quelle parole fossero state uno schiaffo, che mi aveva colpito in pieno volto e che mi scosse dal torpore era cui così riuscii a tirarmi fuori, timidamente

“Sono contento che sei d’accordo”

“Più che d’accordo” confermò lui, ora la sigaretta, ridotta a mozzicone, cadde a terra e la schiacciò con la punta delle scarpe. Con gli occhi seguii quel processo, quello della stessa sigaretta il cui odore prima mi aveva travolto, con un rigore religioso “Nadia dice dice che sono fatalista, che questo non è altro che un altro stupido avvicendamento di una guerra che ci trasciniamo dietro da anni e non accade mai. Che passerà qualche mese e sarà dimenticato, come lo sono state tante altri episodi”

Nino fece una pausa, mi guardò negli occhi, ora liberatosi della sigaretta aveva di nuovo le mani in tasca “Ma è evidente che non sia così… e tu l’hai capito perché sei come me. Sei estremamente sensibile e perspicace, lo si capisce da come scrivi”

Di nuovo sentii il cuore mancarmi un battito, in uno stato quasi onirico potei risentire l’odore che avevo sentito quando Nino si era avvicinato, pur ora lui fosse distante da me. Pensai davvero per un attimo di trovarmi in un sogno molto vivido.

Poi osservai il viso del ragazzo, con qualche pelo non rasato sopra al labbro superiore o gli occhi scuri dietro agli occhiali e compresi che non stavo immaginando nulla.

“Grazie Nino” risposi, questa volta riuscendomi a stare un certo tono di importanza, gonfiai il petto e asserii “Ho letto molto sui giornali grazie alla Galiani e mi sembra assurdo chi non percepisce l’entità di quello che stiamo vivendo”

Nino annuì di nuovo “Il mondo è cieco a cosa non vuole vedere. A sbagliare ancora e ancora sugli stessi errori” disse e poi fece una piccola pausa. Si guardò alle spalle, un gruppetto di ragazzi - tutti della sua classe- lo aspettavano non troppo distante. Compresi che la magia era terminata.

“Devo andare” fece in effetti Nino, ma prima di girarmi le spalle e raggiungere i suoi compagni, mi guardò negli occhi e con tono più rilassato, sebbene con l’aria ancora di chi sta discutendo il trattato di pace tra nazioni nemiche, accennò “Dovremmo parlare più spesso io e te” 

___________

Ripensai ovviamente senza sosta per tutto il resto mattinata a quella conversazione, ma soltanto sulla strada di casa, mi resi conto della contraddizione davanti a cui mi poneva di fronte e inizia a stranirmi.

Possibile che, ora che la situazione con Lila era tanto differente - che il mio cuore era _decisamente_ occupato - ciò che che avevo sempre sentito per Nino seguitasse ad esistere? 

Dapprima, non avevo quasi neppure pensato a _come_ Nino mi avesse fatta sentire, al nervosismo di fronte alle sue parole o al suo odore che tanto mi aveva colpito. Perché era una cosa che mi capitava da così tanto tempo che ormai passava in sordina; anche quando stavo con Antonio, sapevo bene che per quanto volessi bene al mio fidanzato, non avrebbe mai potuto mutare quello che avevo sempre avuto con Nino. Che lui era e sarebbe sempre stato un amore proibito, irraggiungibile, che mi concedevo di avere soltanto perché sapevo che sarebbe potuto esistere solo nella mia immaginazione.

Ma con tutto quello che stavo vivendo con Lila, la situazione era ben diversa. Non la chiamavo la mia fidanzata- ancora non osavo, mi sembrava così strano quel termine. Non solo detto a voce alta, ma anche solo utilizzarlo nella mia testa- ma di fatto, con il senno di poi, era ciò che eravamo.

Lila era il mio amore proibito, che non sapevo di aver desiderato per tanto tempo e che d’un tratto si era fatto in qualche modo _raggiungibile._ Era un sentimento che per entità non aveva nulla a che fare con ciò che avevo sentito per Antonio. E che non poteva perciò, come quest’ultimo, concedere la possibilità di coesistenza fra le due cose.

Al momento, l’agitazione che Nino ancora esercitava su di me mi rendeva colpevole di più di una colpa. Come potevo essere così presa da Lila ed eppure seguitare a farmi sentire in quel modo, se solo Nino mi parlava. 

Quei pensieri non mi diedero pace e ancora vi ripensavo quando da poco passate le tre, sdraiata sul mio letto leggevo distrattamente un libro, aspettando l’ora giusta per raggiungere casa di Lila. Quel giorno i nostri piani erano leggermente diversi dai giorni prima, sarei andata da lei a circa metà pomeriggio perché Stefano avrebbe pranzato a casa, prima di andare in centro per delle commissioni in Piazza dei Martiri, dove ancora tempestavano i preparativi per il nuovo negozio di scarpe. Perciò mi stupii quando mi sentii d’un tratto chiamare dalla strada e riconobbi immediatamente che era la voce di Lila. Subito uscii dalla mia stanza e mi fiondai verso la finestra. Riconobbi lo sguardo scocciato di mia madre, al tavolo della cucina, che mi seguiva mentre uscivo sul bancone ma lo ignorai.

Faceva relativamente caldo quel giorno, almeno per essere Novembre. Il sole alto e il cielo limpido, ancor più rispetto alla mattina in cui ero stata a scuola. Quando mi affacciai alla ringhiera, vidi proprio Lila avvolta nel suo cappotto giallo, aveva il mento all’insù e una mano a coprirsi gli occhi dal sole.

“Lì” 

In un’evocazione suggestiva di quando eravamo bambine che mi fece rabbrividire, appena mi vide Lila sorrise ed esclamò:

“Lenù, scendi?”

Annuii, rientrai in casa ed annunciai che sarei uscita per qualche ora. Le proteste di mia madre furono sterili e solo accennate, forse perché, anche se non aveva mai nutrito una particolare simpatia per la mia amica ( anche se ora che era la signora Carracci aveva smesso di darlo a vedere in maniera troppo esplicita), fu semplicemente contenta che fosse vero ciò che le avevo raccontato il giorno prima e che era con lei che avevo passato il pomeriggio e non con Antonio. 

Approfittai di quella poca resistenza e scesi in strada. Ma fu non appena ebbi messo piede fuori dal portone del palazzo che una sorta di malessere mi colpì lo stomaco, forte come uno schiaffo, ricordandomi ciò che la felicità di vedere Lila mi aveva fatto per un attimo scordare.

Lila mi accolse con calore, in un modo che non avrebbe potuto insospettire chi ci avesse visto: mi strinse in un abbraccio formale e mi baciò sulle entrambe guance. Solo in un secondo momento, mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio le sue mani indugiarono un po’ troppo sui miei fianchi, ma nulla che si potesse notare a chi non prestasse completa attenzione su di noi.

In fondo, a quell’ora e con quel bel tempo, le strade del rione erano piene di gente e nessuno che fosse particolarmente interessato a noi.

Ma fu alla fine di quel contatto, che scoprii che quel disagio aumentava. Non solo perché eravamo in pubblico, ma perché il ricordo di quella mattina - di come mi aveva fatto sentire Nino- mi fecero sentire così sporca nei suoi confronti da non riuscire neppure a guardarla negli occhi. Sotterrai però quella sensazione, classificandola come stupida e ingiustificata, in fondo davvero non avevo fatto nulla di male. Contava solo quello che effettivamente avevo fatto con Lila. Quello era reale.

In quei primi momenti Lila non aveva notato nulla del mio stato d’animo e immediatamente si strinse a me e mi prese sotto braccio, mi disse di affrettarmi e iniziammo a passeggiare.

Intanto, guardinga la scrutavo, pensando che probabilmente fosse vestita in maniera troppo elegante per una semplice passeggiata credetti che avesse altri piani, che mi avrebbe di lì a poco proposto di andare da qualche parte, forse in centro a Napoli, persino a qualche appuntamento di lavoro a cui doveva accompagnare Stefano; invece, quando uscimmo dal cortile del palazzo si diresse nella solita direzione dello stradone e non accennò ad avere una destinazione precisa.

“Sarei passata da te più tardi” 

Lila scosse la testa, alzò il viso verso un raggio di sole “Volevo prendere un po’ d’aria” rivelò entusiasta “É una belle giornata, dobbiamo approfittarne”

Camminavamo lungo il rione, i luoghi in cui eravamo cresciute e che erano stati teatro dei nostri giochi infantili; faceva un certo effetto, perché erano passati mesi da quando quella parte del rione non era più casa di Lila, in cui era stata lì per svago poco e niente, se non per brevi visite a me o alla famiglia. E ora che ce la vedevo dentro, mi sembrava che non potessero esistere, quelle strade polverose, senza il corpo di Lina Cerullo ad attraversarlo. O ancor più, noi due, che vi passeggiavamo e riflettevamo in esso il nostro stato d’animo, che fosse di entusiasmo o di rabbia se avevamo appena avuto una discussione. Che contraddizione, considerato che più di tutto da quel luogo cercavamo di sfuggire.

Questi pensieri mi dava un senso di tranquillità che però strideva con il nervosismo che mi corrodeva dall’interno.

Ora che mi trovavo lì insieme a lei, i dubbi che avevo maturato mi parevano ancora più assillanti di come erano stati in precedenza. Mi era sempre più chiaro che Nino e Lila erano mondi differenti, che appartenevano a due parti differenti di me. Quella razionale e quella irrazionale. Quella che per arrivare ai miei obiettivi era la strada che avrei voluto per me, una che era quasi sgombra da pericoli e un’altra strada che invece di ostacoli ne aveva così tanti che districarsene sembrava un’impresa impossibile. Eppure avevo scelto la seconda e anche se doveva sembrare il contrario in quel momento presa com’ero dai miei patemi, ero anche felice di averlo fatto.

Mentre camminavamo, ogni tanto, di sbieco, gettavo sguardi nella direzione di Lila interrogandomi ancora e ancora e domandandomi se non dovessi esplicitare quei dubbi anche a lei. Ipotesi che scartai immediatamente, non ci avrebbe portato che a litigare. Si sarebbe ingelosita a sapere di Nino essendo già a conoscenza dei nostri trascorsi, mi avrebbe fatto domande, soprattutto, a cui non avrei saputo rispondere.

“Sei proprio bella oggi, Lenuccia” mi disse a volte alta Lila, ad un certo punto, come a cercare di interpretare il mio silenzio. Si avvicinò poi, in un movimento apparentemente casuale che però portò la sua bocca a pochi centimetri dal mio orecchio.

“Anche tu” risposi “Sei molto elegante”

“Questi vestiti li dovrò mettere per qualcosa, stanno nell’armadio e non li uso mai” mi rivolse un’occhiata veloce ma maliziosa, da capo a piedi, quasi a stuzzicarmi “Te ne presto qualcuno un giorno, ci staresti proprio bene”

Acconsentii, anche dubitavo che quei vestiti mi sarebbero calzati nella maniera con cui invece sembravano perfetti sul corpo magro di Lila. Non dissi nulla però, preferivo non contraddirla, perché ogni contrasto mi sembrava mi avrebbe portato ad esporre pensieri che volevo tenere per me. Seguitammo quella passeggiata, senza mai che Lila lasciasse il mio braccio. 

Mi sembrava davvero raggiante, non smise un secondo di parlare e io fui contenta di assecondarla anche per scordare i miei stessi fantasmi. Credetti che il flusso continuo dei suoi pensieri potesse risollevarmi, potesse farmi dimenticare tutto il resto: quanto è bello, pensai, starcene qui al sole, camminare insieme a braccetto, passare il pomeriggio come se fossimo normali innamorati che passeggiano insieme e i problemi se li dimenticano, perché stanno insieme.

Ma non fu per molto, bastava poco per farmi ricordare di Nino, per sentirmi in colpa, per farmi agitare.E quando fummo uscite dallo stradone, incamminandoci verso la strada che portava fuori dal rione, anche Lila sembrò cambiare; si quietò, in parte si rabbuiò e a quel punto mi domandai se avesse notato il mio stato d’animo e se sì, da quando. Probabilmente l’aveva solo intuito, azzardai, ma non aveva voluto indagare oltre in mezzo alla strada affollata.Ora che intorno a noi c’erano molte meno persone, pensai, avrebbe parlato. 

Invece, dopo essersi guardata intorno solo in maniera approssimativa ( quasi a voler solamente far contenta me e poter rispondere in seguito _non mi hai vista, ho controllato fossimo sole)_ si prese più libertà e da innocuo braccetto tra amiche, fece scendere la mano sino alla mia. Poi mi accarezzò il palmo con il pollice, in movimenti circolari; con l’indice e il medio più volte risalì il palmo sino allo spazio tra le mie dita, fermandosi poco prima di allacciare davvero le mie dita alle sue.

Rimasi ferma e non risposi a quei gesti, se non con tiepidi sorrisi in replica agli sguardi con cui lei mi fissava imperterrita. Complici sì, ma anche provocatori, come a testare il mio coraggio o a comprendere fino a che punto le avrei permesso di rischiare. O fino a che punto, avrei spezzato il silenzio e avrei esplicitato quello che mi turbava, sospettai d’un tratto.

Ero sicura ora che percepisse il mio nervosismo per quegli azzardi totalmente irresponsabili, ma non dicevo nulla perché avevo davvero paura che mi interrogasse e arrivassimo sino a Nino, oppure che si infuriasse per la mia freddezza ora che non ci trovavamo in casa, a riparo da occhiate inopportune.

Ad un certo punto, si stufò di guardarmi e abbassò gli occhi di qualche centimetro

“Non hai segni sul collo, alla fine”

“Per fortuna”

Lila arricciò il naso, quasi infastidita da quel mio commento come se avesse preferito che portassi i segni dei suoi baci. Però non lo esplicitò a parole, proseguimmo nel camminare ancora strette in quell’ambiguo braccetto, che a tratti diventava uno stringersi la mano.

“A proposito di Antonio” dissi a quel punto, schiarendomi la voce. Mi volli aggrappare a l’unica cosa che tra quelle mi balenavano nella testa, ero sicura l’avrebbe fatto felice “L’ho lasciato ieri sera”

Lila sorrise sempre maliziosamente ma sicuramente in maniera più sincera. Di nuovo strusciò il suo braccio sul mio e scese rapidamente fino al palmo della mia mano; questa volta non si limitò ad accarezzarmi, intrecciò davvero le dita alle mie, strinse con forza palmo contro palmo.

“L’hai lasciato per me?” domandò ancora, maliziosa.

Annuii, ma mi liberai dalla sua stretta, perché una signora anziana a quel punto ci veniva incontro. Non ci aveva neppure notate, era troppo lontana ancora per focalizzare le nostra mani giunte, ma mi aveva comunque spaventata a morte il pensiero che ci potesse vedere.

Ci trovammo a quel punto, per la prima volta in quella passeggiata, separate.

Lila non reagì al mio allontanamento così brusco, almeno all’apparenza, ma proseguì nel camminare. Mi chiesi se si fosse offesa, perché non mi guardò più, quasi come se mi fossi volatilizzata e sembrò chiudersi in pensieri che non aveva intenzione di rivelarmi. Era sempre di buon umore, ma se prima ero sicura che lo fosse grazie a me, ora non sembravo minimamente presa in causa nel suo umore.

Anche la mia agitazione a quel punto si ripresentò più impellente. E fui sul punto di chiederle se si fosse arrabbiata, di chiarirle il mio gesto di paura o persino pararle della conversazione con Nino. 

Ma a quel punto Lina si fermò, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a lei. Mi resi conto, alzando anche io gli occhi, che ci trovavamo di nuovo di fronte al casone abbandonato. 

“Andiamo” disse Lila. E senza aspettare una risposta da parte mia mi prese la mano e mi trascinò attraverso l’erba alta che lo circondava.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo dieci

Tentai di protestare all’iniziativa di Lila, ma sembrava che nulla potesse fermare la sua corsa. 

Ci ritrovammo in breve di nuovo tra le quattro mura decadenti del casone; ma non più al buio, come era stato giorni prima. Ora era colpito dal sole, che filtrava dalle pareti di sasso scrostate e dai lati parzialmente crollati e molto meno discreto di quanto era stato quella sera. Non solo dal lato degli stagni, ma anche da quello opposto che dava sulla strada, dove la parete era ridotta praticamente ad muretto che ci arrivava al ginocchio. C’erano molto punti, praticamente da ognuna delle mura, in cui era facile scorgere chi vi si trovasse all’interno. 

Lila però non sembrò interessarsene, perché non appena all’interno della struttura, immediatamente mi prese le mani e se le posò sui fianchi. Rimasi rigida, dando un’occhiata intorno a noi; è vero che gli stagni erano apparentemente deserti, ma spessissimo molti ragazzi vi si appartavano tra l’erba e da dove ci trovavamo era possibile che non fossero visibili. Potevano alzarsi in piedi da un momento all’altra e vederci. Inoltre, sebbene la strada ora fosse deserta, era un tratto capillare che portava verso il centro di Napoli e non erano rare le automobili che la attraversavano, specie nelle ore di punta.

“Hai paura che ci scopre qualcuno?” mi prese in giro più apertamente ora Lila, finalmente chiedendo spiegazioni del mio nervosismo.

Provai a difendermi, mentre lei mi spingeva all’indietro verso una delle pareti più alte e tentava ti appoggiarmi le labbra sul collo.

“Potrebbero, dalla strada…”

“Non c’è nessuno” 

“E agli stagni…”

Lila, forse stufa dal mio tentennamento, mi si avvicinò all’improvviso con maggior impeto. Affondò con decisione il viso contro il mio collo e poi vi appoggiò anche le labbra. Calde e umide, lasciarono un paio di baci delicati, che mi fecero rabbrividire nonostante fossi ancora irrigidita dalla situazione. Mi aspettavo che qualcuno balzasse fuori alle nostre spalle da un momento all’altro.

Senza contare che ora l’idea di dire a Lila del mio colloquio con Nino si fece più intensa e necessaria; forse litigare non era poi una cattiva idea, in fondo, mi avrebbe alleggerito la coscienza. 

“Rilassati Lenù” mormorò con voce roca e iniziò a risalire con i baci, fino al lobo dell’orecchio, che mordicchiò con gli incisivi. 

“Lì, non…” mi lamentai, ma non riuscii a fermarla. Mi aprì i primi bottoni del cappotto e fece scivolare le mani all’interno con le braccia all’altezza dei seni e poi allacciò le mani dietro alla schiena in quell’abbraccio.

Ma neppure il contatto con il suo corpo caldo, così come i suoi baci, per quanto piacevoli riuscivano a rilassarmi completamente; ero paralizzata dalla paura che qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederci e ancora con le parole giuste per iniziare una conversazione complicata sulla punta della lingua.

Al contrario, quel brivido di pericolo invece sembrava eccitare Lila, che aumentò la velocità e la quantità dei baci sulle guance, prima a destra e poi verso sinistra. Prima di passare, infine, alla bocca dove mi morse il labbro inferiore.

“Lila, ti prego, ti ho detto di no” dissi ancora, più decisa mi ero staccata da lei. Avevo sentito un rumore, che non era altro che il rombo lontano forse di un auto, ma che a me era sembrato così vicino da esserci di fronte. 

D’istinto avevo sobbalzato e le avevo rimesso le mani sui fianchi, ma ora per distanziarla. 

Lila ora si staccò effettivamente e mi squadrò, con gli occhi ridotti ad una fessura - pensai che avremmo sicuramente litigato a quel punto, ma per qualche ragione questo non avvenne. Lila sospirò sì rumorosamente, ma poi mi tirò ancora per i lembi della giacca e tornammo estremamente vicine, quasi a distanza di un bacio. Volli replicare, ma prima che potessi farlo Lila aprì bocca e mi zittii. Aveva iniziato a cantare sotto voce, sulle mie labbra

“Con ventiquattro mila baci oggi saprei perché l'amore vuole ogni tanto mille baci…”*

Non c’era apparentemente una connessione logica con quanto accaduto in precedenza e mi spiazzò; ma non solo perché aveva iniziato a cantare, ma anche per la voce roca e lenta con cui lo fece, il modo in cui lingua schioccò contro il labbro inferiore, mi colpì lo stomaco con una fitta di lussurioso dolore “…mille carezze vuole all’ora” 

Non mi mossi e ora Lila si allontanò da me, non lasciando però i lembi del mio cappotto, che ancora stringeva tra le dita e con cui mi tirò a sé subito dopo per invitarla a seguirla. 

“Con ventiquattro mila baci, felici corrono le ore” proseguì a cantare e questa volta il tono di voce era salito di una tacca. Sorrise nel vedere come ero rimasta ammaliata dalla sua voce, come quella di un incantatore di serpenti e forse nel testare quella mia ipnosi, mosse la testa e destra e sinistra seguita attentamente da miei occhi “Un giorno splendido perché, ogni secondo bacio te”

Io la guardai in un’espressione che dovette sembrare estasiata. Lila scoppiò a ridere e anche io la seguii in quella risata, a quel punto, non potei farne a meno. La tensione precedente era sparita, mentre la guardavo indietreggiare ondeggiando. Iniziò un passo di danza, alzando e abbassando la spalla a ritmo dei fianchi in sincrono del ritornello che ora stava fischiettando. 

Sapevo che era un’ottima cantante: le piaceva canticchiare fin da quando eravamo bambine e le uniche canzoni che ascoltavamo davvero erano quelle che la radio del bar dei Solara trasmettevano nei pomeriggi d’estate. Ma ancor più, sapevo che ciò in cui era brava era ballare. Come non ricordare la festa di Stefano quando aveva danzato insieme ad Enzo e io - come tutti, a dire la verità- non ero riuscita a toglierle gli occhi di dosso. C’era un qualcosa di ipnotico del modo in cui sapeva muovere i fianchi a ritmo di musica, in cui sapeva muoversi in passi aggraziati e monopolizzare l’attenzioni di chi la guardava.

Quel pomeriggio però ero io l’unica spettatrice che poteva godere di quello spettacolo. 

Lila a quel punto mi prese le mani e mi tirò al centro della nostra pista improvvisata. Mi coinvolse nel suo ballo, mentre ancora fischiettava e schioccava le dita a ritmo. Non ero minimamente brava quanto lo era lei, anzi, ero piuttosto impacciata e legnosa. Però Lila mi trascinava senza problemi avanti e indietro, poi a destra e sinistra, con le mani sui miei fianchi e io dietro al suo collo. Ad un certo punto con le nostre dita intrecciate, con un piccolo balzo ci allontanammo per la distanza delle nostre braccia distese e incominciammo a girare.

“Niente bugie meravigliose, frasi d’amore appassionate” cantò e a quel punto con uno strattone mi riavvicinò a sé e mi appoggiò le mani sulle petto, per poi ondeggiare insieme ”Ma solo baci chiedo a te” 

Rise ancora, ora che eravamo vicine e l’avevo stretta con le braccia che le cingevano i fianchi; inclinò la testa all’indietro e proseguì quella risata chiassosa e cristallina. Fui tentata di baciarle la pelle esposta del collo, a quel punto completamente ignara di ogni problema che prima di aveva così tanto preoccupata. Ma Lila si staccò, tenendomi ancora la mano, fletté il braccio e fece una giravolta sul sé stessa, circondandosi poi la vita con il mio braccio. Davanti a me, avvolta dalle mie braccia, mosse i fianchi e strusciando contro il mio ventre. Le respirai sul collo, di nuovo ad un passo dal baciarle il retro del collo lasciato libero dai capelli, ma Lila cantò ancora

“Con ventiquattro mila baci così frenetico è l’amore” e poi si allontanò di nuovo. La assecondai, seppur avrei preferito mantenere quel contatto e la feci volteggiare altre due volte “In questo giorno di follia, ogni minuto è tutto mio”

Ne uscì con i capelli spettinai, il viso rosso, dovette tenersi a me per non cadere a terra; io la strinsi tra le braccia, stupendomi di come davvero tutto era scomparso in una nuvola di fumo, di fronte a me e Lila. Dimenticai chi avrebbe potuto vederci; dimenticai anche Nino, che mi sembrò in quel momento davvero irrilevante. Qualsiasi cosa avessi sentito, come poteva paragonarsi a quello che Lila era in grado di scatenare in me. Ero stata stupida a dubitare e non l’avrei più fatto, mi ripromisi. Mi appoggiai al corpo di Lila, tornata di fronte a me, ristorandomi in quell’abbraccio. 

Lila mi circondò il collo con le braccia, sorrise. Segno che aveva percepito che qualsiasi cosa mi fosse passata per la testa, non c’era più “Con ventiquattro mila baci tu mi hai portato alla follia” ritornò a cantare in un soffio al mio orecchio, le parole ben scandite una dopo l’altra. Infilò le mani tra i miei capelli e li strinse tra le dita, quasi a contarli uno ad uno.

Mi staccai, appoggiai la fronte alla sua e ora fui io a sospirare “Con ventiquattro mila baci, ogni secondo bacio te”

“Con ventiquattro mila baci, ogni secondo bacio te” anche Lila sorrise, ripetè quella frase e poi mi lasciò un veloce bacio a fior di labbra che riecheggiò tra il frusciò dell’erba mossa dal vento.

_________

Sapevo bene che, prima o poi, avrei dovuto affrontare un altro problema di quei giorni: quello con Antonio. Le cose tra di noi erano rimaste in sospeso, anche se l’avevo lasciato, percepivo come non era così che Antonio avrebbe lasciato che la nostra storia terminasse. 

Per mia sfortuna questa resa dei conti avvenne proprio più tardi quel pomeriggio, quando di ritorno dal casone insieme a Lila, attraversavamo lo stradone verso casa. Eravamo ancora insieme, perché lei aveva insistito per accompagnarmi, così come era venuta a prendermi sotto casa e pur non parlando, erano chiari gli sguardi che ci scambiavamo mentre camminavamo di nuovo a braccetto.

Antonio ci intercettò a metà strada, balzando fuori dal marciapiede così repentinamente che lo vidi soltanto nel momento in cui me lo ritrovai effettivamente di fronte. Aveva il viso smunto, gli occhi gonfi e muoveva braccia nervosamente. 

Lina appena lo vide strinse le labbra, lo squadrò con aria infastidita e poi cercò conferma di qualcosa in me. Tuttavia, per fortuna, lasciò che fossi io a parlare.

"Ciao Antonio" lo salutai, mentre lasciavo il braccio di Lila e mi guardavo intorno. C'era molta gente per strada, ma di mia madre neppure l’ombra. 

“Possiamo parlare?” 

“Io e Lina…”

“Posso parlare pure davanti a Lina, non c’è problema” mi interruppe Antonio, rivolse uno sguardo alla mia accompagnatrice, forse in cerca di un cenno d’aiuto alla sua causa, che non trovò perché Lila rimase impassibile. 

“Voglio capire se veramente non mi vuoi più”

Sospirai al suo tono, la voce tremante come quella che aveva avuto il giorno prima. Sebbene notassi che questa volta stesse facendo uno sforzo enorme per non perdere le staffe, gli occhi erano acquosi e le pupille dilatate tremavano ad ogni inclinazione della sua voce. 

Mi spezzò vederlo in quello stato. Era così facile ferirlo, spezzargli il cuore e ridurlo nelle condizioni che gli avevo visto addosso la sera prima; era così spaventosamente facile trasformarlo nell’ombra di sua madre.

“Non è che non ti voglio più” misurai le parole, nella maniera più diplomatica possibile. 

Anche perché a quel punto ero tra l’incudine e il martello e sentivo Lila che al mio fianco si stava innervosendo, incrociando le braccia la petto.

“É che non ci possiamo più vedere"

"Perché i tuoi genitori non vogliono?" domandò incalzante Antonio, ora lo sguardo basso sulla punta delle scarpe rovinate.

Esitai. No, non era l'intera ragione per cui lo stavo lasciando, ma sì, ne era almeno una parte e non implicava il fatto che io non lo volessi più, cosa che mi sembrava, a quel punto, avrebbe ridotto Antonio in lacrime. Mi sembrò un buon modo per non ferirlo ulteriormente, dunque annuì e aggiunsi

"Mio padre mi ha proibito di uscire con te"

"Ma..."

"Mi dispiace, Anto’” mi leccai le labbra e gli posai la mano sul braccio, di nuovo percepii l’irrigidimento di Lila. Per come mi ero avvicinata a lui, sì, ma ero certo anche per quella bugia

“Tu sei ... il ragazzo più dolce e gentile che io conosca, davvero” per ribadire il concetto gli strinsi forte quella mano grande e ruvida, lui ricambiò subito come ad ancorarsi ad essa "Ma vogliono che studi e hanno paura che..."

"T'ho sempre rispettata, gliel'hai detto, diglielo che non c'è pericolo, che non ti mancherei mai di rispetto in quel modo” mi interruppe nervoso lui, di nuovo gli occhi vitrei, questa volta però effettivamente gonfi di lacrime. Mi aveva preso entrambe le mani, stringendole forte tra le sue e rivolgendo lo sguardo anche a Lila, come se lei in quanto mia migliore amica potesse confermare le sue parole; la ragazza tuttavia non aveva fatto altro che continuare quella linea dura e senza dare né conferme né smentite, aveva stretto nuovamente le labbra. Sapevo che stava facendo uno sforzo sovrumano per non parlare. O forse per spezzare il contatto tra me e Antonio, dividere le nostre mani.

"Non vogliono sapere ragioni” ribadii, cercando di allontanare la mano sia per il rischio che mia madre potesse venirlo a sapere, sia perché impaurita dalla possibile reazione di Lila ( cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse mostrata gelosa davanti a lui?). Ma Antonio non me lo permise. Mi strinse più forte e percepii i palmi ruvidi contro le mie mani. 

Notai che una lacrima ora gli sfiorava la guancia e desistetti dal continuare a ritrarmi. Immediatamente lui se la asciugò, specie perché sembrò ricordarsi che Lina stava lì insieme a noi, ma continuò ad avvicinarsi a me.

”Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto male l'altro giorno” mormorò infine, con un filo di voce, di nuovo aveva guardato Lila quasi impercettibilmente. Ora era come intimorito dal suo giudizio e in effetti questa volta ottenne una reazione. La mia amica alzò gli occhi in un’occhiata dura, rivolta prima al ragazzo e poi a me, in attesa di una spiegazione.

Io aprii la bocca per ribattere che sapevo che non lo aveva fatto apposta, che non ci pensavo più, ma lui continuò. Parlava come un pazzo che non ha interlocutore, come se stesse delirando davanti ad uno specchio "No, Lenù, se tu fossi mia moglie non ti farei mai del male”

A quel punto guardò Lina con più insistenza, per essere sicuro di non averla offesa e poi tornò a me, perché fosse invece chiaro il riferimento a ciò che avevamo visto la sera a casa di Carmen e Pasquale. Persino a Lina, che in quella scena era stata dall’altra parte dello schermo.

Pensai che a quel punto la mia amica sarebbe intervenuta, ma di nuovo, non fu così. Percepii il movimento del suo corpo con la coda dell’occhio, spostò il peso da un piede all’altro e si allontanò quasi dal quadretto che formavamo io e Antonio. Temetti che avremmo discusso molto a riguardo, che avrei dovuto darle molte spiegazioni. Ma era un problema successivo.

"Lo so" gli dissi così, a disagio “Lo so, che non mi faresti mai male”

Ma Antonio non parve neppure sentirmi. La gente ci passava intorno, ci scontrava, ma lui rimaneva lì, fermo e rigido come una statua e costringeva anche me, a fare lo stesso immobilizzandomi con la sua forza. Mi aveva lasciato le mani, ma mi teneva per le spalle, le dita attorno alle braccia.

"Io ti voglio bene Lenù, più bene che a tutti gli altri, anche di Ada e mia madre. Non ti lascio, non mi do per vinto senza lottare per te” parlò infine, con una decisione ritrovata che sembrava appartenere a qualcun altro rispetto al ragazzo di poco prima. Indicò Lila “Lo giuro davanti a Lina, che è la tua amica più cara, che voglio lottare per essere al tuo livello”

Non seppi come replicare. Fui stupita da quell’intensità improvvisa, Antonio, che di solito sembrava dall'animo così fragile indeciso. 

Esattamente come lo ero stata io per la prima volta qualche sera prima, ora anche lui sembrava più deciso e risoluto che mai. Il problema era, in fondo, che lo stava facendo davanti alla persona per cui io, avevo avuto la medesima scarica di risolutezza, quando avevo deciso di scappare insieme a Lila. Costruii quel parallelismo in un brivido e rivolsi ancora lo sguardo solo con la coda dell’occhio proprio alla ragazza che lo vidi chiaramente, aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle scarpe e stava scalciando la polvere della strada.

Provai a replicare, accorgendomi solo in quel momento dell’errore che avevo commesso. Tentai di dirgli a quel punto a malincuore che non c'erano speranze con me e che c’era un’altra persona che mi piaceva e che lui avrebbe dovuto andare avanti. Ma Antonio senza preavviso mi tappò la bocca con un bacio e poi se ne andò, lasciandomi lì, in mezzo alla strada inerme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *24.000 baci di Adriano Celentano 
> 
> Vi ringrazio immensamente per essere giunti sino a qui!   
> Vorrei spendere due parole sul capitolo, perché è uno dei miei preferiti.   
> Ormai avrete capito che sono una super fanatica della musica, specie se rock, di ogni età e nazionalità. Amo riempire ciò che scrivo di riferimenti musicali, perché mi sembra diano non solo un contesto storico e sociale, ma perché aggiungono intensità al significato di ciò che uno ha l'intenzione di raccontare. Niente delle canzoni che sono sentite dai personaggi della storia sono causali, i testi o le musicalità sono importantissimi.  
> 24.000 baci di Celentano la conoscerete tutti ( o almeno, i lettori italiani. Per gli stranieri che magari non l'hanno mai sentita, consiglio di andare a sentirla su YouTube durante la lettura del capitolo). É un classico che io ascoltavo insieme a mia nonna, quando ero bambina in una radio vecchissima, che teneva in cucina e che utilizzava per ballare mentre cucinava! Una donna fantastica, che AMAVA la musica e che mi ha insegnato ad amarla a mia volta. Insomma, qui l'ho scelta sia per cullarmi nei ricordi, ma anche perché scrivendo il capitolo è la prima canzone che mi è venuto naturale fischiettare e mi è sembrata davvero appropriata; secondo me Lila, per quel poco che vediamo attraverso Elena è una di quelle persone che si "vive" intensamente la musica e mi piace che in questa storia questo lato, che poi è anche il mio lato, venga approfondito. Spero non vi dispiaccia :)  
> Scusate per il monologo, ancora grazie mille, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e... alla prossima!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo undici

Facendo un passo indietro, in generale, il modo più appropriato per descrivere le settimane che seguirono al primo bacio tra me e Lila, le ultime di Ottobre e quelle delle prima metà del Novembre 1961, è una continua corsa per ritagliarci del tempo da passare insieme. 

Andavo a scuola, come detto, ormai quasi solo perché sapevo che all'uscita sarei andata da lei. Nei giorni in cui non lavorava alla salumeria, Lila mi aspettava alla casa del rione alto e quasi come una moglie con il proprio marito, mi preparava il pranzo; mangiavamo insieme, le raccontavo qualcosa sulla scuola, su cosa avevamo studiato o qualche aneddoto sui professori o i compagni. Lei a sua volta faceva lo stesso con le infinite mattinate che trascorreva tra le mura domestiche, a rassettare le camere o a stirare i vestiti di Stefano.

Poi, dopo pranzo, mi costringeva a rinchiudermi della stanza degli ospiti a studiare, mentre lei prima sistemava la cucina e poi mi raggiungeva per leggere i libri che le avevo portato. Ne divorava quasi uno al giorno, che fossero di geografia, filosofia, latino, greco; qualsiasi cosa sembrava appassionarla, li leggeva con ardore. Mi poneva domande se pensava di non aver compreso qualcosa e e alla fine, voleva discuterne insieme a me. In successione studiò l'atlante sulle regione italiane del primo anno, un manuale sulla storia delle guerre greco-persiane, ma anche il _Robinson Crusoe_ , _Il principe_ di Machiavelli e ultimo, _Il Decameron_ di Boccaccio. 

Mi piaceva guardarla leggere, ma soprattutto mi piaceva ascoltare ciò che aveva da dire e discuterne con lei. Perché a parte qualche prima ruggine dovuta ai tanti anni lontana dai libri, Lila era rimasta quella di un tempo; dava vita a ciò che leggeva, ogni cosa se usciva dalla sua bocca risultava completamente differente da come invece era apparso a me, ad una prima lettura. Ed era uno spettacolo stupefacente, e allo stesso tempo annichilente per come le venisse naturale farlo, vedere come le bastava così poco per creare ponti tra quella sua vita apparentemente destinata a diventare niente più che una moglie e la vita che invece avrebbe potuto avere a scuola. Una vita a cui era evidentemente predestinata, se non gliela avessero tolta con la forza. 

Ed era chiaro che anche a Lila questa connessione con il passato fosse tornata ad essere vitale; tanto che più le letture aumentavano, più le nozioni nella sua testa diventavano fluenti, più lei si esaltava per i collegamenti che riusciva a cogliere tra un opera e l’altra, per il modo in cui riacquistava lucidità in quella facoltà che aveva sempre avuto di applicare alla conoscenza quel guizzò di genialità che non si può apprendere da nessuna parte, si ha e basta. Ma soprattutto era evidente che più la esaltava era sfidare me, come ai vecchi tempi; nel guardarmi negli occhi e cercarvi il nostro primordiale istinto al gareggiare, allo scontrarci, fino ad infiammare l’animo una dell’altra attraverso quel miscelarsi dei nostri spiriti più interiori e infantili. Come se la Oliviero fosse ancora lì, dietro alla sua cattedra, a poter giudicare chi fosse la più brava delle due. Bambine non lo eravamo più, ma in quello spirito, quello dell’accendersi reciprocamente attraverso la ricerca dell’ _amica geniale_ una dell’altra _,_ eravamo ancora tremendamente brave.

E forse è proprio a questa rinnovata aria di sfida tra di noi che si doveva anche l’immatura passione cieca con cui, a distanza di anni, identifico quei giorni. Rispetto all’abitudine del nostro rapporto, infatti, c’era una parte fondamentale, che aveva cambiato tutto: se la nostra amicizia fin dai suoi arbori si era sempre basata su quel presupposto, sulla tensione del confrontarsi sotto ogni aspetto, questa volta il nostro rapporto si era tramutato nel più giusto e completo dei modi, che accoglieva ogni sfaccettatura del nostro appartenerci e che incanala quell’aura di tensione indefinita che ci aveva sempre contraddistinte in… in tensione _sessuale._

Quando Lila mi baciava lo faceva con quanta rabbia e determinazione possibile, non solo nel dimostrarmi che era la più brava e che _quel che fai tu lo faccio io_ valeva ancora. Ma soprattutto che era ancora lì con me e come me, non l’avevo lasciata indietro del tutto; la gara tra di noi non era terminata e la ragazza che mi baciava oggi era sempre la stessa bambina che mi sfidava in prove pericolose per testare se fossi o no coraggiosa quanto lei. Saltare da un muro alto, mettere le mani all’intento di un tombino… quello sguardo con cui lo faceva, quello che mi chiedeva _ce l’hai il coraggio Elena?_ ora lo applicava a quei baci, alle effusioni che mano a mano si facevano sempre più audaci, purché in quella prima fase non sfociarono mai nuovamente nel sesso, ma che in molti casi vi andavano molto vicino.

E certo, quando eravamo sole nel suo appartamento quel coraggio non mi mancava. 

Bramavo per quei baci, mi ero riscoperta dipendente dalle labbra di Lila. Aspettavo senza poter pensare ad altro quell’ora e mezza, da quando smettevo di studiare fino a quando non scadeva il mio coprifuoco e arrivava l’ora di rientrare a casa; in cui finalmente la sua lingua sensualmente si intrecciava alla mia ad intervalli regolari, in cui nostri respiri che si univano e diventavano gemiti sommossi; in cui le sue mani impazienti si muovevano sul mio corpo come non volesse lasciarne neppure un punto inesplorato, come volessero rivendicarne la sua proprietà; in cui le mie dita toccavano il suo corpo come se non avessero mai abbastanza. 

Erano gesti che venivano ci naturali, ma che per questo non mancavano di saperci di proibiti e che proprio per questo ci rendevano così voraci nel compierli. Dai brevi tocchi ci spingemmo sempre più un po’ più in là, diventando sempre meno impacciate fino a scoprire cosa piaceva una all’altra. Sebbene Lila fosse più sicura e audace di me, era chiaro che anche per lei fosse tutto nuovo e spesso quando nascosto da un sorriso malizioso, scorgevo il suo stupore per la reazione del mio corpo al suo. Dal canto mio, invece, avevo scoperto che non c’era niente di più soddisfacente di vedere in Lila una sorta di debolezza, un potere che per una volta ero io ad esercitare su di lei, quello del suo gemito al mio orecchio con cui mi implorava di non fermarmi e proseguire nel darle piacere.

Arrivammo, ad un certo punto, gradualmente, anche sotto i vestiti; Lila mi toccava la pelle dell’interno coscia fino al confine con le mutandine, io sfogavo il palmo della mano contro il suo seno, lei il bacino contro i miei fianchi con spinte regolari e poi sempre più veloci. 

Come detto non arrivammo mai davvero a ripetere completamente ciò che avevamo fatto quasi un mese prima, ma ci fermammo davvero solo un attimo prima di arrivare a toglierci effettivamente i vestiti. Era una scelta che, pur senza accordarci esplicitamente, ci trovammo nel concordare. O almeno, che Lila comprese mi desse tranquillità e non sindacò mai in maniera diretta. Il fantasma di come mi ero comportata il giorno della vasca comunque aleggiava ancora tra di noi, ma era sempre un’ombra solitaria, che potevo togliere in qualche sguardo o qualche frase buttata lì per caso. Che non riuscivo a comprendere se fosse reale o solo dettata dal mio senso di colpa. Lei non mi chiese mai spiegazioni riguardo a quel giorno, rispettava una sorta linea di confine delle nostre effusioni e lei dal sentirsene quasi tutelata - come se in fondo poi, quel fatto me l’avesse perdonato, ma non dimenticato.

Queste tuttavia erano le giornate migliori, ma non potevamo sempre concedere il lusso di essere sole; ed era allora che quel nostro stato di continua lotta iniziava a darmi problemi. 

C’erano i giorni della settimana in cui Lila doveva lavorare in salumeria e la situazione era ben differente. In quel caso, dopo scuola passavo in negozio e dopo un breve pranzo a base di pane e mortadella, trascorrevo parte del pomeriggio con Lila e -solitamente- una tra Pinuccia e Carmen. Sembrava non ci fosse nulla di strano, se non che io e Lila non aspettavamo altro che il momento giusto per sgattaiolare nel retro del negozio, chiuderci nello sgabuzzino e riprendere a baciarci all'oscuro da tutti. 

Ma la reazione mia e di Lila a queste trasgressioni erano ben differenti; sebbene in quei momenti finivo per lasciami trasportare come avevo fatto al casone, mi terrorizzava ancora l’idea di essere scoperte. E a ripensarci a posteriori mi domandavo dove avessi trovato il coraggio ( “Se Pinuccia si fosse sporta abbastanza dallo sgabello ci avrebbe viste” pensavo prima di addormentarmi, rigirandomi tra le coperte insonne “Se Carmen fosse entrata cinque secondi prima ci avrebbe viste baciarci” per poi sfociare in pensieri paranoici che popolavano i miei incubi “Magari ci ha sentite e non ha detto niente per ora. Lo dirà a Stefano domani. Domani vado da Lila e non la trovo, perché Stefano l’ha ammazzata di botte”).

Se cercavo quella stessa paura in Lila, però, non la trovavo affatto. Ma anzi, le sue reazioni mi apparivano del tutto imprevedibili e ingiustificate; per lei il pericolo era un’iniezione di pura adrenalina, era ciò che caricava di intensità i baci e il desiderio che traspariva dai suoi tocchi. Era l’esatta corrispondenza di dibattere su un libro o ancora, sfidarmi nello scendere nello scantinato di Don Achille. E allora, quando io mi ritraevo, la fermavo, ecco che sentivo la sua voce rimbombarmi nella testa: _ce l’hai il coraggio Elena?_

Mi ero detta che ce l’avevo, quel coraggio, che sarebbe valsa la pena di sfidare tutto e tutti pur di seguire ciò che il mio cuore mi suggeriva di fare, pur di portare a termine quella missione di restare insieme per combattere il mondo. Ma mano a mano che le settimane passavano, non era sempre facile dimenticare le rimostranze che avevo avuto in precedenza, né tantomeno confrontarmi con quell’atteggiamento che, al contrario, leggevo nei comportamenti di Lila che cercavano di spingermi sempre più verso un punto di non ritorno. Specie quando ero lontana da lei, quando i suoi baci non potevano metterle tacere e queste tornavano a galla prepotentemente. E allora ero sotterrata dalle domande, dai miei stessi timori, da scenari immaginari che mi minacciavano; mio padre che mi buttava fuori di casa o Stefano che picchiava Lila fino ad ucciderla.

Quanto l'amore per Lila stava offuscando il mio metro di giudizio e quello che stavamo facendo era _davvero_ sbagliato, mi chiedevo; quanto ero disposta a sacrificare, a perdere ogni cosa - lo studio, la famiglia, la mia vita intera- se la nostra relazione fosse stata scoperta; dov’era invece la linea di confine tra l’eccitazione di Lila per un gioco peccaminoso la sua voglia di distruggermi, che io, ammaliata da lei non riuscivo a vedermi.

Con lei, d’altronde, di queste cose non parlavamo mai. Perché non volevo che pensasse che avessi dubbi su di noi in primo luogo e poi perché anche in questo caso, c’era una sorta di tacito accordo, che probabilmente altrimenti avrebbe spezzato la magia tra di noi, che ci avrebbe fatte litigare per davvero. Ma, era indubbio, che gli attriti tra noi esistessero e non potessero essere ignorati. Anche perché era evidente che Lila, quando percepiva che mi trattenevo, che mi ritraevo spaventata a quel gioco pericoloso, a tratti si mostrava indispettita dal mio invece timore, mentre a tratti lo combatteva - quando lo leggeva nei miei occhi- con baci e carezze ancora più forti come aveva fatto alla passeggiata al casone.

In quanto al resto del mondo, nessuno aveva idea di cosa facessimo sempre insieme io e Lila. Pur quando qualcuno ce lo chiedeva, come mia madre, Carmen, Pinuccia o lo stesso Stefano, noi rispondevamo vaghe, alludendo a chiacchiere o certi nostri affari e loro non proseguivano nel chiedere. 

La verità era che non avevamo davvero attirato l'attenzione, pur con l'intensificarsi dei nostri rapporti, perché in fondo tutti erano abituati alla nostra amicizia particolare. Avevo sempre avuto l’impressione che fin da bambine i nostri amici, i nostri genitori o la gente del rione percepissero dall'esterno il legame tra me e Lila come speciale sì, ma ad livello quasi sacrale di timoroso rispetto per qualcosa che non si comprende e per cui perciò si ha paura. Come fosse la manifestazione di un fenomeno inspiegabile che appartiene ai fatti della vita e che quindi non si può sindacare, come se per l’intensità con cui si tessevano le nostre interazioni fossimo portatrici di un mistero tutto nostro che non si poteva spiegare.

_Tra Lina e Lenuccia è stato sempre un'altra cosa_ aveva detto una volta Rino in tempi non sospetti e ora che quella frase aveva un che di profetico, vi pensavo spesso chiedendomi se fossimo davvero brave a nasconderci o semplicemente fosse in luce a quelle parole che nessuno si stupiva che passassimo insieme pomeriggio interi chiuse in casa, che ci sussurrassimo parole all’orecchio, che ci guardassimo come se gli altri non esistessero. Arrivavo alla conclusione che nessuno potesse immaginare quanto _davvero_ tra di noi fosse un’altra cosa _._ Quanti e quali fossero i nostri segreti e chissà cos’avrebbero pensato, solo a vedermi sospirare di piacere a quello che Lila mi faceva _._

Ma quel mio struggimento non si fermava neppure lì. C’era ancora una strato, ancora più profondo, che mi faceva arrovellare in quelle settimane: la gelosia.

Perché, ancora una volta, se noi eravamo cambiate il mondo intorno a noi era rimasto lo stesso; io avevo potuto lasciare Antonio, ma Lila non aveva la possibilità di fare lo stesso con Stefano.

A volte, di notte, mi ricordavo che lui in quel momento stesse dormendo nel suo stesso letto e che, anche se Lila non me lo raccontava, probabilmente la continuava a picchiare, ad esigere da lei i doveri di moglie. Mi immaginavo il sesso di Stefano che la violava, contro il suo volere, mentre lei strillava; che le faceva male, la stringeva per i polsi per farla stare ferma, per imporre il volere di uomo - del rione- su di lei e su di noi, cancellando il ponte di connessione che invece creavamo quando stavamo insieme. 

E solo l'idea che Stefano toccasse ciò che toccavo io, la baciasse dove la baciavo io, mi dava la nausea. Nonostante tutti i possibili dubbi che mi potevano balenare in testa, c’era un fatto che non poteva essere messo in discussione; Lila era esclusivamente _mia,_ come io ero esclusivamente _sua._ Era chiaro quando mi trovavo tra le sue braccia, quando la sentivo gemere contro di me ... ma era molto meno ovvio quando io mi trovavo a casa mia, da sola e Lila, invece, in casa di Stefano Carracci.

Mi sembrava di impazzire spesso, di quella gelosia e fui più volte sul punto di chiederle se Stefano l'avesse forzata di nuovo, ma mi fermai sempre; compresi che avrebbe fatto male a me, immaginarla violata di nuovo dal figlio di Don Achille e avrebbe fatto male lei, sottolineare ancora l'umiliazione che doveva subire.

D’altronde neppure Lila era stata troppo loquace sull’argomento ( disprezzava sempre Stefano con me, lo insultava per essere un uomo di merda, ma mai mi diceva concretamente cosa le facesse), così come non mi aveva fatto molte domande su Antonio e la nostra rottura. O almeno non quante avrei pensato. Dopo l’incontro in strada, ero stata io a chiarirgli quello che avevamo visto la sera sotto casa Peluso, come mi aveva sconvolto e che da questo derivava la reazione di Antonio; lei aveva taciuto, come se si contenesse, per poi dire soltanto “Hai sbagliato, non glielo dovevi dire che sono i tuoi genitori che ti hanno costretto. Così lo illudi”. 

Avevo provato a ribattere, ma lei aveva sorvolato e non ne avevamo più parlato. Antonio non ricorreva nei nostri discorsi almeno quanto non ricorreva Stefano, ne facevamo accenno ogni tanto, ma preferivamo fare finta che nessun altro esistesse oltre a noi. Era più facile, d’altronde, gestire quel rapporto già complicato in quel modo. 

Ma c’erano momenti in cui era molto difficile dimenticare che Lila era, e rimaneva, la signora Carracci. _Raffaella Cerullo in Carracci_ mi ripetevo ancora e ancora, come un eco infinito che riverberava tra le pareti della mia testa, così tanto che diventava quasi strano, quattro parole senza alcun significato. Ma che un significato, ce l’avevano eccome. 

Significavano che per quanto sentissi Lila come mia, lei non lo era davvero. Non davanti alla legge, né davanti a Dio, né di fronte a chiunque in effetti che non fossimo noi due. Che quell’in, quello stato in luogo, la rendeva la proprietà di un uomo e che io, in fondo, non potevo farci nulla. Lui poteva toccarla, baciarla, averla. Seppur non lo meritasse, poteva chiamarla moglie con la facilità con cui si da il nome alle cose quotidiane. E io che pur lottavo contro me stessa e il mondo per lei, che strepitavo per ritagliarmi un posto al suo fianco, che rischiavo tutto ciò che avevo per lei, non sapevo nemmeno se potevo definirmene la fidanzata.

C’erano momenti in cui quella la gelosia mi rendeva nervosa, altre ansiose, altre così arrabbiata che avrei voluto gridarlo in faccia a Stefano, quanto lui in realtà non contasse nulla. E quella rabbia mi rendeva meschina, mi faceva sperare che lui lo scoprisse in qualche modo, che un giorno Stefano tornasse e ci vedesse insieme; sapevo che le conseguenze per Lina - ma anche per me- sarebbero state orribili, quelle poi temevo quando pensavo a noi, ma che in quei momenti diventavano insignificanti di fronte alla soddisfazione che Lina fosse effettivamente mia.

Ovviamente mi pentivo immediatamente di quei desideri, mi sentivo in colpa anche soli per averli potuti pensare, mi dicevo che sarebbe stata la fine anche per me.

___________

In questo stato d’animo turbolento passarono quelle settimane, irrequiete ma assolutamente elettrizzanti come solo quelle di un amore appena nato possono essere, in un batter di ciglio che mi fa a distanza di anni a malapena distinguere tra un pomeriggio e l’altro.

La prima tra quelle giornate che invece riconosco chiaramente, perché sarebbe diventata nella concatenazione dei miei ricordi, la prima di una lunga prima fase turbolenta di litigi e separazione tra e me Lila, è quella del diciassette di Novembre 1961.

Nonostante quel tacito accordo tra me e Lila riguardo al sesso, certo è che, per due giovani persone attratte una dall'altra, con tutto quel tempo passato a strusciarsi uno contro l'altra, a baciarsi e toccarsi, era inevitabile finire a desiderare di essere sempre un po' più nudi. Iniziavo, con tutti quel piacere che non andava mai a terminare in un'appropriata conclusione, a sentirmi inevitabilmente sessualmente frustrata, come non ero mai stata in vita mia. 

E così, mi ritrovavo a pensare alle gambe di Lila nei momenti meno opportuni, a scuola durante una lezione o a cena con la mia famiglia; mi ritrovavo sempre in qualche modo eccitata prima di addormentarmi, tanto che più di una volta avevo fatto scivolare la mano tra le gambe per placare quell’istinto che mi attanagliava. 

Ma quella frustrazione diventava insopportabile ancor di più in momenti come quelli di quel giorno, in cui neppure la paura poteva placare gli istinti; quando mi trovavo sdraiata nel divano del salotto della casa sulla ferrovia a mento in sù, il corpo schiacciato da quello caldo di Lila; le sue labbra che vagavano dalla mia bocca al collo, fino alla scollatura del mio vestito per fermarsi contro il seno ancora coperto. 

Era un Venerdì e nonostante il fresco di Novembre inoltrato, la finestra del salotto era aperta sulla strada con solo le tende tirate, per nasconderci all’interno. 

Quando con le mani ancorate alla sua schiena strinsi le cosce intorno ai fianchi di Lila, facendo aderire il mio busto con il suo, la sentii gemere rumorosamente contro il mio seno. Poi risalì di nuovo rapida alla mia bocca e mi baciò con trasporto, ancora con un gemito più forte mentre mi succhiava il labbro inferiore, che mi mi preoccupò perché temetti che qualcuno da fuori potesse sentirci. 

In realtà quel pensiero si volatilizzò molto in fretta, perché a quel punto Lila aveva affondato gli incisivi nel labbro, in un dolore squisitamente erotico.

"Li'" le sospirai sulle sue labbra, colta di nuovo dal brivido del piacere al basso ventre, impressi maggior pressione nello stringere il corpo di Lila tra le mie cosce per ottenere nuovamente quella reazione. Lei non rispose più verbalmente, ma incrementò l'entusiasmo di quel bacio e in una spinta, urtò il bacino contro il mio. Fui io a gemere e lei sorrise soddisfatta a quella reazione, mi baciò avidamente e con le dita iniziò ad insinuarsi sotto il mio vestito, sfiorandomi la pelle dell’interno coscia.

Di nuovo una fitta di piacere, per cui questa volta non riuscii a controllarmi e con la voce rotta, pregai al suo orecchio “Lì, facciamo sesso"

Quelle parole, in italiano, mi uscirono di getto e senza controllo, come una supplica impacciata. Me ne vergognai immediatamente, perché mi accorsi che dovevo sembrare ridicola, che quello era il tono quasi della preghiera di un bambino o di un disperato. Dovetti arrossire ed infatti Lila quando alzò lo sguardo dal mio seno e mi guardò in viso, rise di gusto. Poi però mi sfiorò con dolcezza le gote con i pollici "Ora?"

Mi stranii, insicura ”Non vuoi?"

"Oh sì, credimi Lenù, voglio" replicò Lila immediatamente, il tono di voce malizioso e lo sguardo che indubbiamente indugiò sul mio seno, rimasto parzialmente scoperto.

Mi accarezzò nuovamente, questa volta con estrema dolcezza e diversamente dalla frase precedente - in cui aveva usato un dialetto quasi volgare, parlò in italiano come avevo fatto io "Ma non voglio che ci disturbi nessuno"

Guardai l'orologio che le dita di Lila ora mi indicavano. Non mi ero neppure accorta che erano quasi le sei, Stefano poteva essere di ritorno da un momento all’altro. Il pomeriggio insieme era letteralmente volato, quelle ore passavano sempre troppo veloci.

Sospirai, ancora sdraiata a pancia in sù, con Lila stretta tra le cosce, ricambiai la carezza e le tolsi dal viso un ciuffo di capelli, aggiustandoglielo dietro all’orecchio. La baciai poi, tirandola a me con convinzione per rispondere alla sua sfida; per farle capire quanto non mi vergognavo a esprimere a parola, che la desideravo, che il mio corpo bramava il suo con una determinazione che nemmeno sapevo di possedere.

"Sei sicura di volerlo fare?" Lila, tornata al dialetto, tra un bacio e l’altro che continuavamo a scambiarci, si era appoggiata al divano con i gomiti ai lati del mio petto.

"Sì" annuì proseguendo nell’accarezzarla, ma mi ero stranita per quella domanda. Mi stava trattando come un bambino da proteggere da qualcosa "Perché me lo chiedi?"

Lila si strinse nelle spalle e d’un tratto, mi baciò sulla fronte, sul naso e poi sulle labbra. E infine si alzò, staccandosi da me ora con una facilità cinica, mormorò qualcosa sul fatto che era meglio smetterla, Stefano poteva tornare da un momento all’altro.

_É perché l'ultima volta sono scappata?_ avrei voluto chiederle, ma alla fine non riuscii ad aprire bocca. Guardai Lila mentre si lisciava il fondo del vestito e vicino al tavolo prendeva tra le mani il libro che le avevo portato quel giorno, Gli amori di Ovidio. 

Divenuta irrequieta, mi alzai in piedi di scatto 

"Domani, allora” la incalzai.

Volevo dimostrarle che si sbagliava, se pensava che fossi la stessa di un mese prima, che sarei scappata, che all’ultimo mi sarei tirata indietro spaventata.

_Ce l’ho, il coraggio, Lila._

Lila si voltò e mi guardò dapprima perplessa per quella reazione, poi sorrise come se invece l’avesse già predetta fin dal principio.

"Domani sto in salumeria"

"Dopodomani"

"Sei impaziente, Lenù"

"Tu no?”

"Pensavo che volessi aspettare, dopo l'ultima volta" fu la sua unica risposta, il tono piatto che male si intonava all’occhiata che invece mi rivolse, pungente.

Ecco che quell'argomento di nuovo si ripresentava, ecco che Lila per l’ennesima volta dimostrava che non l’aveva dimenticato affatto, anche se mi aveva detto di averlo fatto. Non era la prima volta, in effetti, che accadeva e ogni volta - nonostante avesse detto di aver compreso le mie giustificazioni, che non ci pensava più- me lo sbatteva in faccia più o meno velatamente. Perché lo faceva. Ne era ancora ferita lei stessa, voleva solo punzecchiarmi, oppure tenermi buona con il senso di colpa?

Provai rabbia, ma soprattutto ancora più voglia di farle capire che sbagliava. Ma lei aveva già lasciato la stanza, probabilmente verso la camera da letto, per riporre il libro. Doveva nasconderli tra i vestiti vecchi nell'armadio, per non farli trovare a Stefano, che non era affatto contento della sua ritrovata predisposizione per la lettura.

Rimasi lì, al centro di quel salotto ormai al buio dato che la sola illuminazione proveniva dall'esterno, dove il sole era già tramontato. Mi tormentavo le dita, stringendole e contorcendole. Mi ripetevo che dovevo dire a Lila, questa volta con più convinzione e senza alcun imbarazzo, che volevo dormire insieme a lei. Anzi no, avrei usato il termine _fare l’amore_ insieme a lei, perché mi sembrava carico di significato, era romanzato e libero dall’ipocrisia dell’espressione “dormire” che si utilizzava nel rione.

Appena vidi Lila riapparire dal corridoio mossi un passo per andarle incontro e dirle tutto ciò che avevo pensato. Ma la porta d'entrata si aprì, i capelli neri di Stefano fecero capolino e mi bloccai sul posto.

"Tesoro" disse il ragazzo, con il più sgradevole dei toni prese Lila per le spalle, che rimase immobile mentre lui la tirava a sé e la baciava grossolanamente sulle labbra.

Stefano protestò a bassa voce per la riluttanza con cui la moglie lo aveva accolto, ma poi si voltò nella direzione del salotto e solo allora mi vide; la smorfia che le labbra avevano assunto si allargò in un sorriso sornione che andava da guancia a guancia "Lenuccia, ci sei anche tu"

"Ciao Stefano” dissi senza espressione, la nausea mi aveva bloccato lo stomaco.

Stefano intanto fece qualche passo avanti, si tolse il cappotto e il cappello. Mi venne incontro, sentii che odorava di tabacco mentre mi baciava su entrambe le guance. Poi coinvolse anche Lila con uno sguardo "Che avete fatto di bello?"

Per un attimo, presa da quel rantolo di gelosia, mi venne in mente l'effettiva idea di dire a volte alta cosa avevamo effettivamente fatto quel pomeriggio. Quasi come una ripicca, una stupida rivincita contro l’uomo che ora si sarebbe seduto a tavolo con Lila, avrebbe dormito quella notte dove io avrei voluto dormire. 

Lila tuttavia parlò prima di me, con le braccia al petto, mosse il capo in un movimento impercettibile "Nulla, solo chiacchiere da donne"

"Fate bene, fate bene" rispose Stefano entusiasta, era come se non avesse affatto sentito la risposta di Lila, o come se ne avesse sentita una ben differente da quella reale, spenta e infastidita.

Si indirizzò verso il tavolino, dove si trovava l'astuccio del suo sigaro. Se lo ficcò in bocca, girò sui tacchi e rivolgendosi a me domandò cordiale "Rimani per la cena Lena?”

Percepii gli occhi di Lila su di me, con cui probabilmente mi consigliava di rifiutare quell’invito. Ma non avevo bisogno che lei per sapere che cenare con loro sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Più che altro una tortura.

"Oh, no, no grazie"

"Insisto, ci fai piacere" 

Stefano sorrise ancora più cortese ed eppure minaccioso e mi raggelai. Da dietro la nuvola di fumo del sigaro, quello era esattamente il sorriso di Don Achille. Dovette notarlo anche Lila, perché abbassò lo sguardo e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta come se fosse sul punto di svenire 

"Lina è sempre di buon umore quando ci sei tu"

Guardai Lila, ma lei non ricambiò il mio sguardo. Lo evitava. Desiderai toccarla, rassicurarla con un bacio. Andrà tutto bene, siamo insieme. Stefano non può farci niente. Ma non potevo farlo; ancora una volta, nel momento del bisogno, ero inutile.

"Ti ringrazio, mia madre mi aspetta a casa"

Stefano aspirò ancora e soffiò una nuvola di fumo ancora più densa, che gli coprì il viso "Allora ti lascio andare, non voglio farti fare tardi. Ma un giorno di questi ti invitiamo sul serio”

Deglutii e cercai nuovamente Lila, che però ancora non ero intenzionata a rivolgermi l’attenzione. Mi armai del sorriso più educato che riuscissi a trovare e risposi “Vengo volentieri”


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo dodici

Quella sera, di ritorno dall’appartamento di Lila, ero estremamente giù di morale. 

Continuavo a rivivere prima l’idillio che avevamo trovato nei baci, poi la nostra conversazione sul dormire insieme, le accuse silenziose che mi aveva rivolto e infine l’arrivo di Stefano, il modo in cui la sua ombra si era posata sulla stanza e aveva rovinato, distrutto, quanto di bello c’era appena stato tra di noi.

Camminavo per il rione, in preda soprattutto alla frustrazione, all’avvilimento ed infine alla gelosia -come ogni volta che abbandonavo Lila e Stefano da soli. Ed eccoli, che me li immaginavo come la loro conversazione, la loro serata proseguiva senza di me e non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa il modo in cui lui l’avrebbe baciata contro la sua volontà, l’avrebbe toccata. 

Mi chiedevo quanto fosse facile spezzare l’equilibrio che creavamo facilmente sul momento ma che non riuscivamo a mantenere nella distanza; quanto davvero fosse sottile il filo su cui io e Lila ci muovevamo, su cui sembravamo sempre sul punto di cadere - una volta per colpa dei nostri caratteri così differenti, altre per il modo in cui ci dovevamo nascondere, altre ancora per chiunque ci stesse intorno che fosse Nino, Antonio, Stefano. Eppure io non volevo certamente mollare, per quanto fosse difficile, volevo che quel modo di stare insieme che ci creavamo attorno perdurasse, si facesse più forte. Per farlo dovevamo eliminare quelle incomprensioni tra di noi, ma era impossibile se avevo sempre la sensazione che non fossimo noi contro tutto il resto, ma Lila apparentemente con me ma in realtà - in qualche subdolo complotto- contro di me.

Cosa era successo quel pomeriggio, analizzavo con le mani nel cappotto, Lila aveva accennato al _voler aspettare_ solo perché davvero ancora le bruciava il comportamento e non si fidava di me - anche se non me lo diceva apertamente, allora, pensavo, non ero solo che covavo sentimenti inespressi tra di noi. Oppure, sotto, quel comportamento era solo un modo per tenermi in pugno attraverso il senso di colpa, per sentirsi ancora una volta a capo della della nostro relazione.

Non riuscivo a decidermi, in certi momenti era chiaro che fosse dalla mia parte, in altre che non volesse fare altro che allontanarmi da sé. O peggio, che non volesse fare altro che distruggermi in qualche modo. Era impossibile leggerla davvero, soprattutto perché ogni volta sembrava una Lina differente, sempre con una reazione diversa - prima rabbiosa, poi contenta, poi letale come il veleno di un serpente e poi fragile come una foglia. Ogni cosa diventava nebulosa allora; cosa provava davvero per me, cosa pensava di Antonio, cosa dovesse subire con Stefano, se davvero fosse ancora arrabbiata per come ero scappata via e infastidita dalla mia prudenza meticolosa sull’essere scoperte.

Ero quasi arrivata a casa, ancora pensierosa, quando nello stradone incontrai Carmen di ritorno dalla salumeria. Dopo qualche convenevole su come fosse andata la giornata, mi chiese se ero stata a trovare Lina e io le risposi di sì, avevo passato il pomeriggio a casa sua. Carmen annuì, non rispose ma mi prese sottobraccio. Mi sembrò effettivamente strano il modo cui me lo domandò, ma non potei indagare oltre. Soprattutto perché la ragazza sembrava avere un piano ben già organizzato e subito dopo mi trascinò dalla parte opposta dello stradone.

“Vieni, Lenuccia” mi disse e prima che potessi accorgermene ero su per le scale nell’appartamento dei Peluso. 

Nella stanza in penombra c’erano Pasquale ed Enzo che alla finestra fumavano una sigaretta, mentre seduta intorno al tavolo c’era Ada, ma non Antonio. Mi salutarono tutti con calore, ad eccezione della minore dei Cappuccio, che quando io e Carmen ci sedemmo al tavolo, girò il viso dalla parte opposta verso il giradischi che cantava una canzone di Celentano. 

Compresi subito che c’era qualcosa di sospetto in quella strana riunione, nel modo circospetto in cui tutti mi guardavano e mi preoccupai per Antonio, forse dopo la nostra discussione era successo qualcosa di brutto.

“Come sta tuo fratello?” domandai perciò ad Ada, mostrandomi cordiale. 

“Secondo te?” mi rispose lei, con astio, stacco la sigaretta dalla bocca e parte della cenere toccò il tavolo “Lo hai mollato per il figlio di Sarratore”

“Non l’ho lasciato per Nino Sarratore”

“E per che cosa allora?”

Spiegai per l’ennesima volta che i miei genitori volevano che mi concentrassi sullo studio, cercai supporto anche in Carmen, che effettivamente cercò di aiutarmi nell’addolcire Ada, ma potè fare poco di fronte all’ostinazione della ragazza. Seguitò a rispondermi a monosillabi, piccoli sbuffi o stringendosi nelle spalle come stessi raccontando un sacco di frottole.

“E se devi studiare, perché te ne stai tutto il tempo con Lina?”

Ora compresi anche la domanda di Carmen in strada. Ada doveva averle riempito la testa, di tutto il tempo che trascorrevo con Lila, a casa o in salumeria, che preferissi la sua compagnia a quella di Antonio e peggio, di come questo, forse, non era altro che una scusa di facciata per scapparmene via insieme a Nino.

Inizia a quel punto di ad innervosirmi, di fronte ad accuse che mi erano mosse da chi, in quella storia, aveva poca voce in capitolo. E che in fondo non potevano sindacare la mia scelta di terminare la relazione con Antonio.

“Ci vado a studiare a casa di Lina, mi fa stare nella stanza degli ospiti. Mi concentro meglio”

Enzo a questo punto, che era rimasto più in disparte insieme a Pasquale, si interessò e spenta la sigaretta mi si avvicino; si appoggiò al muro, con le mani nelle tasche mi domandò della casa al rione alto di Lina. Da quando raccontò, molto stringatamente nelle sue sempre poche parole, che per qualche ragione non c’era stato più di due volte. Disse che gli era sembrata molto bella, “la casa di Lina e Carracci” come la definì con gli occhi bassi, ma che gli aveva fatto anche un certo effetto e non c’era più andato. Io gliela descrissi brevemente, tessendone le lodi sul mobilio moderno, sulla vasca, sul modo in cui Lila l’aveva arredata.

“Non fa differenza” riprese tuttavia la parola Ada, fermando quella mia descrizione a metà.

Era più tranquilla ma non mi risparmiò ancora un certa ostilità “Tu lo dovresti far star tranquillo mio fratello, che già sta esaurito” mi accusò e guardò Pasquale, che condivise con lei un’occhiata, come se ne avessero già discusso in precedenza e progettato quelle parole una ad una “E io di una pazza già me ne occupo fin da quando sono piccina, Lenù, con un altro in casa non ce la faccio proprio”

A quel punto la rabbia si mischiò al senso di colpa, di fronte a quegli sguardi che mi indicavano chiaramente come Antonio - che d’altronde non vedevo ormai da settimane- stesse male per me. Come quei tratti che anche io avevo intravisto, così rassomiglianti alla madre Melina, stessero venendo fuori sempre più prepotentemente. Cosa stavo diventando se non Donato Sarratore, che aveva sedotto una donna fragile, l’aveva illusa, per poi lasciare che perdesse la testa per lui?

Quel pensiero mi fece dolere il petto con preoccupante apprensione e strette la labbra per tamponare quel senso di meschinità, la rassicurai

“Ada, io a tuo fratello gli voglio bene davvero” leggermente a disagio per come quel discorso dovesse essere fatto di fronte a tutti, alzai gli occhi anche agli altri presenti “Ma devo fare quello che vogliono i miei genitori o non mi fanno più studiare”

“Qualche volta devi fare delle eccezioni, le persone sono più importanti dei libri” intervenne Pasquale a quel punto, spense la sigaretta nel portacenere “ E Antonio lo sai anche tu è un poco fragile di nervi”

Io replicai di nuovo, cercando di giustificare il mio gesto e ribadendo il mio sentimento di bene per Antonio per l’ennesima volta. A quel punto ero sicura di essere al centro di un processo già precedentemente stabilito dai miei amici per farmi ragionare sulla situazione del mio ex fidanzato. Pasquale che davvero era preoccupato per il suo amico, Enzo che lo assecondava in silenzio ma dandogli manforte con una mano sulla spalla o Ada che inquieta stava iniziando a sudare, a deglutire vistosamente e a consumare più velocemente la sigaretta che teneva tra le dita.

“E allora spiegaglielo a tuo padre, che Antonio ti vuole bene” intervenne invece Carmen, anche per calmare Ada e acquietarla, ora che a tutti quei miei giri di parole aveva preso a sbuffare, agitandosi sulla sedia, che spenta una sigaretta ne aveva accesa immediatamente una nuova.

“Gliel’ho spiegato, ma non è così facile”

“É facile, se vuoi vedi che è facile” rispose di getto Ada, ora come Antonio, con un tono di voce squillante ed isterico.

É così, che stavo riducendo tutta la famiglia Cappuccio, mi venne da pensare e ancora una volta l’immagine di Donato Sarratore si contrappose alla mia; i ricordi, trasformati dalla mia coscienza di bambina, di quando con Lila avevo assistito a Melina che dalla terrazza tirava pentole, padelli e mestoli gridando il nome dell’amante.

Ma come poteva una responsabilità del genere ricadere sulla mie spalle, che stavo con Antonio, sì, ma che in fondo ero stata solo la fidanzata per qualche tempo. Come potevo, se il mio cuore andava da un’altra parte, restare al fianco di Antonio. 

“Tu pensi che non è all’altezza tua, che studi e sai tutte cose”

Scossi la testa, indispettendomi nuovamente “Questo non è vero, io non penso di essere meglio di nessuno”

Ma la ragazza a quel punto mi guardò dritta negli occhi, severa, come se non avesse creduto all’accusa precedente che mi aveva fatto, ma che l’avesse buttata lì solo per testarmi. Gli occhi mi caddero sul dettaglio delle sue mani rovinate e arrossate dal lavoro, strette in pugni appoggiati sul tavolo; nella destra, tra indice e medio spuntava la sigaretta accesa.

“E allora se quello che dici è vero, fai quello che devi Lenuccia, dimostrarlo al momento giusto che ad Antonio gli vuoi bene davvero”

Il silenzio durò qualche istante. 

Non compresi cosa cercava di dirmi con quella frase, socchiusi la bocca per risponderle e questa volta a tono, ma a quel punto era stato Pasquale ad intervenire. Si era alzato dal tavolo, vicino al giradischi e aveva parlato con un tono decisamente più rilassato.

Come se si fosse tolto un peso, come se ciò che andava detto fosse stato detto.

“Non ci pensiamo più, sù, ti fai un ballo con noi Lenù?”

—————

Il giorno dopo, pur non essendomi messa d'accordo con Lila a riguardo, mi presentai in salumeria nel tardo pomeriggio. Avevo provato a desistere, ma mi ero accorta di avere un bisogno quasi fisico di vederla, perciò mi ero incamminata per il rione. Non importava se non saremmo state sole, se probabilmente non avremmo neppure avuto il tempo di parlare davvero di ciò che era accaduto il giorno prima. Volevo solo rivederla, togliermi dalla testa l'immagine di Stefano a cui continuavo ad associarla, volevo scrollarmi di dosso anche tutta quella situazione con Antonio che iniziavo a percepire come soffocante.

Quando tirai la porta del negozio, la prima cosa che vidi fu in realtà Carmen, seduta davanti alla cassa. Non c'erano clienti e la ragazza sembrava appisolata, colpita com'era da un timido raggio di sole che proveniva dalla vetrata. Appena mi vide, tuttavia, saltò in piedi per salutarmi "Lenuccia!"

Mi apprestai a salutarla a mia volta, ma le mie attenzioni furono inevitabilmente attirate dall’ombra del corpo di Lila che sentendo il mio nome riemergeva da sotto il bancone, dove era stata accucciata in ginocchioni. Mi rivolse un sorriso sincero appena mi vide, cosa che mi fece comprendere che era felice di vedermi e questo da subito mi rasserenò.

"Come mai sei passata?" mi domandò Carmen

“Ho finito di studiare prima e avevo un’ora libera" risposi gentile e strinsi la mano che Carmen insieme segno di affetto mi aveva porto.

La figura magra di Lila a quel punto sbucò completamente da dietro al bancone per appoggiarsi con i gomiti al piano. Mentre si asciugava le mani sporche sul grembiule, un sorriso di scherno le balenò sulle labbra

"Voleva controllare che non ti maltratto e che non ti ho già licenziata”

“Oh affatto, Lina è gentile come sempre " mi rassicuro Carmen allora, con la mano scacciò l’aria "E perfino di più, mi ha salvato la vita con questo lavoro"

“Carmè, quanto la fai lunga, è solo una fatica in una salumeria di merda" sospirò Lila in risposta, a voce così alta che persino al di fuori potevano averla sentita. Chissà cosa avrebbero potuto pensare i clienti del rione, di Lina che insultava la salumeria del suo stesso marito, la stessa che le dava profitti, la stessa con cui si era comprata la sua bellissima nuova casa.

Carmen si strinse nelle spalle, non rispose perché probabilmente aveva pensato la stessa cosa che anche io avevo pensato; si appoggiò piuttosto alla cassa, in tono più cupo si rivolse a me “C’hai pensato allora a tornare insieme ad Antonio?”

Il ritorno all’argomento della sera prima - su cui avevo riflettuto molto in quelle ore- mi fece irrigidire. Specie perché affrontato di fronte a Lila, che che immediatamente aveva aveva fatto sparire il sorriso bonario per trasformarlo in uno molto meno cordiale 

“Che storia è che deve tornare con Antonio” 

Cercai tamponare i danni, della voce già aggressiva che percepivo nella mia amica “Non so se riesco a convincere mio padre, è difficile” dissi verso Carmen sbrigativa “Faccio quello che posso"

Vidi il sorriso di Lila farsi ancora più cupo, gli angoli della bocca abbassarsi. Aveva stretto un pezzo di carta con cui si avvolge i salumi nel pugno della mano.

"Ma Antonio sta male per davvero, Lenuccia, sta proprio innamorato di te”

“Sta innamorato?” intervenne allora Lila con una risata sarcastica, gli si sollevò inconsciamente il labbro superiore.

Carmen ignorò quel commento e continuò ancora nel tentativo di convincermi “… e che sta tutto il giorno a pensarti, a disperarsi, a dire che sei troppo bella e brava per lui”

Lila la interruppe nuovamente, con aggressività “Lenuccia deve studiare, non perdere tempo con uno come Antonio"

Il corpo le si era fatto più teso, lo notai immediatamente da come si protese all'indietro, da come ancora stringeva quel pezzo di carta maciullandolo. Non mi piacque affatto il tono che aveva assunto, come stava parlando al mio posto, cercai di intervenire, ma ormai la conversazione tra lei e Carmen era intavolata

"Che vuol dire uno come Antonio?"

"Vuol dire uno che non sa nemmeno più dove sia la strada per andare a scuola e imparare"

Carmen aggrottò le sopracciglia, offesa ora, si rivolse a me “Quindi Ada ha ragione e pensi che non dovresti perdere tempo nemmeno con noi, è giusto, nemmeno noi a scuola non ci andiamo più da un pezzo?”

Mi sentii in imbarazzo, Lila aveva esagerato.

"Ma che dici, Lì, non è per quello” cercai di rimediare il guaio e mi rivolsi all'altra per tranquillizzarla “Come ho già detto ad Ada ieri sera, non mi sento migliore di nessuno. Sono felice di essere vostra amica e ad Antonio voglio bene"

Ma Lila non si arrese. Aggiunse, le mani sui fianchi ”No, sei diversa da noi"

"Sono nata qui, nel rione, proprio come tutti voi, non vedo perché dovrei essere differente, Lina" ribattei, più seccamente di quanto avrei voluto. Era la sua gelosia a parlare, ne ero sicura, ma non giustificava il tono che stava assumendo. E la posizione in cui mi stava mettendo con Carmen.

Lila di tutta risposta scosse la testa, mi diede ragione ma solo superficialmente, come ai pazzi, come con chi non si ha voglia di continuare una discussione. Poi si chiuse in un silenzio, non intervenne più nella conversazione tra me e Carmen e sfuggì ad ogni mio tentativo di interpretare il suo sguardo; si mise a trafficare di nuovo sotto il bancone, ignorandoci e ad un certo punto prese alcuni scatoloni, girò i tacchi e sparì nel retrobottega senza dire nulla.

Carmen mi guardò alla ricerca della spiegazione di quel comportamento, ma nemmeno io sapevo darle una risposta

"Non sa quel che dice, sai com’è fatta Lina” dissi, evidentemente irrequieta; la ragazza abbozzò un sorriso a disagio e io, accozzando qualche scusa, seguii Lila oltre la tenda da cui lei stessa era sparita.

La vidi impegnata a posare alcuni prosciutti ancora incartati dagli scatoloni, che riponeva nelle mensole intorno a lei. Mi dava le spalle, ma aveva avvertito il mio arrivo, perché aveva contratto i muscoli delle scapole. Ebbi nuovamente la sensazione di strana inquietudine, come l'avevo sempre quando Lila aveva cercato di mettermi da parte, quando aveva cercato di lasciarmi indietro. ( _di mettermi su un piedistallo, di allontanarmi, ... di lasciarmi?)._

Non capivo neppure più se e per cosa fosse arrabbiata; se erano ancora strascichi del giorno prima e l’impressione che fosse felice di vedermi fosse stata sbagliata oppure si fosse davvero irritata per quello che Carmen aveva detto di Antonio. O ancora, che non fosse altro un altro modo per stuzzicarmi, per ricercare un modo per farmi dannare, per stuzzicarmi, per divertirsi nel vedermi fare i salti mortali per comprenderla. 

Quel che certo era che quella era la sua reazione naturale a qualsiasi nostra discussione, allontanarmi con la cattiveria, usare la meschinità come forma di protezione, farmi sentire come se tra noi non ci fosse alcun legame; ma non ci sarebbe riuscita, non avevo alcuna intenzione di lasciarglielo fare un’altra volta. Se avessi dovuto reagire in quel modo ogni volta che la vedevo insieme a Stefano, avremmo smesso di frequentarci molto tempo prima.

Restai in silenzio, con quei pensieri che mi frullavano nella testa, in attesa qualche secondo della sua reazione, poi cedetti all’impazienza e feci un passo verso di lei.

"Perché fai così?"

“Che cosa ho detto di male?” rispose secca, ma in un dialetto brutto, così pronunciato da risultare quasi artificioso.

Dopo aver posato uno dei prosciutti abbandonò le mani lungo i fianchi, ancora girata di spalle. La vidi respirare più profondamente, pulirsi le mani nel grembiule.

“Cerchi di mettermi in difficoltà di fronte a Carmen, dicendole quelle cose”

Lila rise ” É vero o no che parli meglio di me, di Carmen, di Antonio o di tutti quelli che stanno al rione?”

“Parlo il dialetto, come te”

“Solo perché ti sforzi. Ormai ti esce più naturale l’italiano”

Sospirai anche io. Non riuscivo a cogliere il punto di quella conversazione. 

Forse sì, aveva ragione, volevo sentirmi diversa dalla gente dal rione, volevo scapparvi; ma questo non significasse che non volessi più niente a che fare con i nostri amici. O con lei. Quale senso aveva usare le mie ambizioni contro di me, quale senso aveva tirarle fuori proprio in quell’occasione per dimostrare le differenza con Carmen, con Antonio… o con lei.

Impossibile da dire con certezza; a quel punto il suo tono era soltanto di pura supponenza e sbruffonaggine.

Chissà, credetti, che non fossero tutte quelle ragioni per cui la credevo arrabbiate messe insieme. Con Lila d’altronde era sempre tutto il contrario di tutto.

“Ed è una colpa, parlare in italiano?” 

“No, non è una colpa” Lila si voltò a questo punto, il viso attraversato da una fulminea espressione di rassicurazione nonostante il tono di prima “É una cosa bella”

La scrutai ancora, questa volta negli occhi alla ricerca della conferma del suo non essere arrabbiata, ma ancora ero guardinga, la studiavo almeno quanto lei studiava me

“Qual è il punto di comportarti così, allora?” le chiesi, diretta, le braccia incrociate al petto “É per ieri sera?”

Lila mi squadrò in quel secondo di silenzio, come a volermi rimbalzare quella stessa domanda. _Cosa ne pensi di ieri sera?_

“O è per Antonio, perché lo sai che non ho intenzione di …”

Lila si portò però le mani sui fianchi “Il punto, il punto, Lenù” mi interruppe. Si avvicinò, con un mezzo sorriso, come se mi prendesse in giro e tutta quella scenata con Carmen non fosse stata altro che una messa in scena per vedere il mio viso smarrito. Perché nel vedermi così, traeva un piacere perverso. Un brivido di nervosismo mi attraversò, _perché, perché doveva sempre comportarsi in quel modo, dannazione_ “Stai sempre a cercare il punto delle cose tu”

“É perché non riesco a capirti, Lila” 

Mi aspettavo allora una risposta, un chiarimento che non arrivò, perché Lila rimase lì a guardarmi, i soliti occhi socchiusi e un mezzo sorriso. Come se non l’avesse neppure lei, una risposta. 

Esasperata, ancora innervosita, domandai secca

“Credi che io mi senta migliore di te?”

Lina restò fissa a guardarmi quasi sbigottita dalla mia domanda, come avessi chiesto se il cielo è blu o l’acqua bagnata. Poi con un sopracciglio alzato fece un leggero segno affermativo “Sì. E ti piace sentirti più brava, quando parliamo di libri e tu conosci più cose di me”

“Non è vero”

“Sì, invece. É vero” ribatté decisa alla mia negazione, ma nel modo in cui non stava cercando di accusarmi ma di provare un punto “E a me piace quando so più cose di te”

Feci una smorfia di fastidio, a quella verità scomoda che pur Lila non aveva avuto il coraggio di mettere in tavola.

“É questo che facciamo io e te” pronunciò lei quasi sottovoce, una leggera risata si era avvicinata a me ulteriormente. E ora dagli occhi era passata a guardarmi dritta le labbra, senza nemmeno provare a nasconderlo “Ci facciamo la guerra per chi è meglio dell’altra”

“Fai sembrare che ci odiamo” risposi, un briciolo di risentimento, ma anche pendendo delle sue labbra.

Lila scosse la testa con veemenza “No, Lenù, ti sbagli. Penso che più litighiamo e più ci vogliamo bene”

Sorrisi ora a quella sua affermazione, sollevata dalla sfumatura nuovamente positiva che aveva assunto; il calore dato dal cambio di rotta dei suoi discorsi e d’un tratto, anche le nostre dita che si avvicinarono e pur senza mai toccarsi, facemmo sfiorare i polpastrelli. Abbassammo insieme gli occhi per scorgere quel contatto agognato, che entrambe volevamo tardare a far accadere per prolungare quella sensazione calda allo stomaco.

“É per questo che ogni volta che litighiamo ho voglia di toglierti i vestiti” sussurrò Lila a quel punto, si era messa sulle punte dei piedi e mi aveva parlato sulle labbra.

E quando sembrava stesse per tirarsi indietro definitivamente, mi tirò a sé e mi baciò con impeto. Finimmo, per lo slancio con cui mi prese per il colletto del cappotto, contro lo scaffale alle sue spalle; la vecchia struttura scricchiolò in un rumore metallico e mi preoccupai che Carmen nell’altra stanza si accorgesse di qualcosa, ma non provenne alcun commento dalla stanza accanto.

Passato quel primo allarme, ricambiai il bacio, ancora rigida per la paura di essere scoperte, ma comunque appoggiando le mani sui fianchi dell’altra e imprimendo più pressione sulle sue labbra. Lila rinnovò il bacio, mi tirò ancora su di sé come volesse impedirmi di porre qualunque distanza tra di noi; rimase aggrappata a me, mentre mi spingeva la lingua nella bocca quasi non persi l'equilibrio e non caddi a terra, trascinando a terra l'intera mensola di scatoloni.

Quando si staccò, mi posò una mano sul petto "Vieni da me domani pomeriggio" disse all’orecchio, il sospiro caldo che emanò mi provocò un brivido lungo la schiena "Stefano va in centro e rientra più tardi"

_______

Quando quella sera rientrai a casa, di nuovo di buon umore dopo quello che era successo con Lila, mi trovai di fronte ad una vera e propria sorpresa.

Chiusa la porta alle mie spalle, sussultai perché non fui sicura di aver visto davvero ciò che avevo effettivamente davanti agli occhi. Antonio era seduto al tavolo della mia cucina; i capelli impomatati da un lato, una camicia un po’ sgualcita delle grandi occasioni. Con la schiena curva e le mani conserte sul tavolino, tuttavia aveva lo sguardo risoluto di fronte a mio padre e mia madre, raccolti dall'altro lato del tavolo.

Strabuzzai gli occhi, li strofinai con le dita... ma no, quella scena rimaneva lì, davanti a me, seppure appannata dalla stessa calura da cui mi trovai d’un tratto avvampata. Indietreggiai appiccicando la schiena alla porta, ora tutti i sei occhi ora erano puntati su di me.

"Elena, vieni, prendi una sedia" disse a quel punto mio padre, le braccia conserte ed una sigaretta sulle labbra che si illuminò nel momento in cui aspirò, ancora guardando prima Antonio e poi mia madre.

La mia paura divenne terrore; cercai in ogni modo, temporeggiando, di capire di cosa si trattasse quell’incontro, di comprendere nel tono di voce di mio padre o nell’espressione corrucciata di mia madre di cosa avessero discusso in mia assenza.

“Papà..." mormorai e avrei voluto continuare con _non ho fatto niente, giuro._ Ma rimasi in silenzio, con la bocca socchiusa, ancora il cappotto abbottonato.

Mia madre si spazientì per quel mio atteggiamento, si alzò in piedi e prendendomi prepotentemente per una spalla, mi trascinò sino al tavolino e mi fece sedere accanto ad Antonio 

“Ma che non l'hai sentito tuo padre e fai quello che ti dice, sù” borbottò nel mentre e poi tornò accanto al marito.

Il ragazzo, non appena fui seduta, mi rivolse uno sguardo veloce e leggermente apprensivo, ma non mancai di notare che gli sorridevano gli occhi. Vidi anche le mani compiere un movimento per avvicinarsi alle mie appoggiate sulle mie ginocchia; non le prese tra le sue, alla fine, come se si fosse trattenuto all'ultimo secondo ricordandosi la presenza dei miei genitori; però seguitò a cercare di coinvolgermi nell’entusiasmo che gli traspariva dagli occhi color nocciola. 

Mi accorsi anche che padre ci guardava, come se stesse valutando, ad ogni occhiata, il potenziale che potevamo avere. D'un tratto mi si ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene e compresi ogni cosa.

Il potenziale ... come coppia, come marito e moglie, come genitori dei suoi futuri nipoti.

"Il ragazzo, qui, mi è venuto a parlare" fece a quel punto Vittorio Greco con un cenno della mano, dalla sigaretta tra le labbra cadde della cenere sul pavimento. Il tono più cupo di come non fosse solitamente la sua voce, forse per spaventare Antonio.

"Mi ha detto che vi volete bene assai, che tu gli vuoi bene assai e lui che ti rispetta e non ti ha mai mancato di rispetto. É vero, Lenuccia?"

Non sapevo cosa dire. 

Mossi gli occhi da mia madre a mio padre; la prima che con l’occhio malandato mezzo chiuso mi fissava come un’inquisitrice spagnola di fronte ad una strega e il secondo con la fronte corrucciata, le rughe del viso tese in attesa della mia risposta che tardava ad arrivare, come potesse sentire i secondi della lancetta ticchettare uno dopo l’altro.

“Rispondi a tuo padre, Lenù” mi riprese mia madre e io a quel punto annuì senza convinzione.

"Io lo apprezzo che mi è venuto a parlare da uomo a uomo, come fanno le persone serie" allungò il braccio verso Antonio e poi di nuovo verso di me, ad indicarmi "Digli cosa mi hai detto”

Antonio deglutì, nervoso almeno quanto lo ero io. Si girò di qualche grado e ora sì, che mi prese le mani tra le sue ”Tu lo sai già quanto ti voglio bene, Lenù, che lo so che sei la più intelligente del rione e che studi e che ti farai importante con tutte le cose che sai"

Non dissi niente, che potevo dire a quel punto. Lo guardavo, lo imploravo con lo sguardo di non dire più nulla, ma sapevo che era inutile.

Ed Antonio infatti proseguì “E io non posso vivere senza di te. E allora sono venuto qui per dimostrare che ti voglio bene più che a tutti. Per dare la mia parola a Don Vittorio che se mi permette di vederti, io ti rispetterò sempre, per tutto il tempo che hai bisogno per studiare, finché non ti posso chiamare moglie, la signora Cappuccio"

_Sua moglie_. _Signora Cappuccio._

Antonio aveva praticamente chiesto ai miei genitori di sposarmi non appena avessi terminato il ginnasio, non appena avessi terminato gli studi. 

Quella realizzazione mi mandò in un panico così profondo, che pensai di essere svenuta o di non respirare più per lunghi istanti. Finché non furono le mani di Antonio che mi stringevano e la voce di mio padre a riportarmi alla realtà. 

Compresi che Antonio non si era rassegnato, perché come aveva detto Lila io gli avevo dato la speranza di essere ancora innamorata di lui; compresi anche che Ada il giorno prima con quella frase, _fai quello che devi_ , si riferiva proprio a quella proposta. 

E che io, a quel punto, compresi anche che ero incastrata. Che non potevo spezzargli il cuore come Sarratore aveva fatto a Melina, che non potevo farlo impazzire come la madre perché a al punto sarebbe stata una mia responsabilità.

"Tu che dici, Lenuccia?"

"Che dice, che sarà felice, no?" intervenne mia madre, rispondendo irruente alla domanda del marito “Gli vuoi bene, mi avevi detto che era l’innamorato tuo o no?”

"Lasciamola parlare" la interruppe Vittorio con gli occhi socchiusi e ora la sigaretta tra le dita, pensai avesse compreso quella mia esitazione, proteso com’era verso di me, stupito che non saltassi di gioia come probabilmente aveva immaginato "Sei felice con questa accomodazione che abbiamo trovato, Lenuccia?”

Avevo la gola chiusa, ridotta ad una fessura, come se qualcuno mi stringesse una mano intorno al collo e non mi permettesse di respirare. Non volevo sposare Antonio, non volevo più stare insieme a lui, non era lui che volevo… ma cosa potevo fare, a quel punto?

_Fai quello che devi._

E lo feci.

Guardai Antonio negli occhi, lo vidi così simile a Melina e non riuscii a non annuire e rispondere “Sì, molto”

Antonio immediatamente mi strinse le mano, mi abbracciò con foga di fronte ai miei genitori, che vidi solo con la coda dell’occhio scambiarsi uno sguardo complice e accondiscendente.

"Sono contenta che ti sei trovato un bravo ragazzo" commentò infine mia madre, quando Antonio si staccò da me e lei gli toccò la spalla, in segno di gran confidenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questo è uno dei capitoli che mi piacciono di più. Come mi diverto a scrivere di Lila e Lenù, le loro dinamiche da coppietta sono le più divertenti e spero che vi divertiate a leggerle, almeno la metà di quanto mi diverto io a scriverle!  
> Comunque, direi che siamo arrivati ad un punto di svolta di questa prima metà della storia. Come intuirete, la faccenda di Antonio avrà diverse conseguenze ... ç.ç   
> Alla prossima settimana, un bacio!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitolo tredici

Il giorno dopo, un Sabato, mi svegliai in anticipo rispetto alla sveglia, dopo pochissime ore di sonno convulso e tormentato. Ero troppo preoccupata per dormire; per il guaio in cui mi ero messa, a cui non riuscivo a scorgere altre alternative se non a quel punto spezzare il cuore ad Antonio e non rispettare la parola che avevo dato, oppure sposare una persona per cui non provavo altro che affetto.

E poi a tormentarmi c’era il sospetto che quanto era successo la sera prima non avrebbe impiegato molto a diffondersi in tutto il rione. E così, arrivare alle orecchie di Lila. Ero sicura che Antonio lo aveva già raccontato ai suoi amici, Pasquale o a Rino o più probabilmente lo aveva già riferito ad Ada, che a sua volta ne aveva parlato a Carmen e così, in linea diretta sino a Lila. 

Data la reazione che aveva avuto in salumeria, non immaginavo nemmeno come si sarebbe infuriata all’idea di quel matrimonio. La mia speranza, remota, era che ancora non avesse saputo nulla e potessi essere io la prima a spiegarle le ragioni per cui non avevo potuto rifiutarmi, a quel punto.

Perciò, subito dopo una colazione scarna e veloce, sfuggii alle grinfie di mia madre che mi voleva impegnata nelle faccende di casa e corsi nello stradone del rione in direzione di casa sua. In anticipo rispetto all’orario concordato il giorno prima, con il rischio di trovare ancora Stefano a casa. Ma non mi importava, ero troppo agitata per pensarci, volevo chiarire con Lila e volevo ancora avere una speranza che a spiegarle ciò che era successo con Antonio fossi io e non voci di quartiere che mi davano già sull’altare.

Ma non feci in tempo ad arrivare a destinazione. Perché a metà strada, all'altezza della calzoleria Cerullo, la vidi. Era ai lati dello stradone, davanti alla vetrina rinnovata del negozio del fratello e del padre e parlava fitto insieme a Rino, come sempre vestita di tutto punto. Finse di non vedermi quando le passai praticamente davanti e quando tornata indietro li raggiunsi e li salutai, lei non ricambiò.

Il ragazzo si congratulò subito per il fidanzamento, spezzando le mie vane speranze che Lila non sapesse ancora nulla. Mi disse che Antonio era proprio un bravo ragazzo, che ero fortunata. Io lo ringraziai grossolanamente, annuendo soltanto perché in cerca della reazione di Lila, che pur con le braccia al petto, era esteriormente impassibile.

Ci scambiammo di seguito un paio di sguardi che parlavano da sé, seppur silenziosi, in una conversazione quasi telepatica. Ma entrambe aspettammo che Rino terminasse di maneggiare un paio di scatoloni, alzandoli con le braccia muscolosi e mentre si scusava con me per non potermi parlare, vederlo sparire all'interno del locale.

"Lila" dissi a quel punto e allungai la mano verso di lei

Ma Lila si spostò, con un passo all’indietro e gli occhi freddi come una lastra di ghiaccio. Tutta la complicità del giorno prima alla salumeria sembrava sparita; il sorriso era rimasto, ma non era quello cercava di provocarmi prima di darmi un bacio, era quello appartenente cordiale ma velato dalla cattiveria

”Felicitazioni per il fidanzamento. Ne parla tutto il rione"

"Mi ha colto alla sprovvista, credimi, tutto mi aspettavo fuorché.." cercai di giustificarmi e mantenere un tono pacato, perché nessuno intorno a noi, o più facilmente Rino all'interno del negozio, si accorgesse che stavamo litigando " ... fuorché andasse a parlare con mio padre"

"Perché tu dall'inizio non gli hai detto che non lo vuoi più"

"Non volevo ferirlo"

"Non hai avuto il coraggio” mi zittì senza remore Lila e io, non potendo protestare, deglutii. 

Sì, Lila aveva ragione, non ne avevo avuto il coraggio e avevo scelto, tra le due, la via più facile e solo parzialmente vera con cui lasciare Antonio. Ma davvero l'ipotesi che si presentasse a mio padre mi sembrava remota, non avevamo mai davvero parlato concretamente di far incontrare le nostre famiglie né tantomeno al matrimonio. Il modo in cui Antonio mi aveva scavalcato mi aveva lasciato senza parole, furiosa in buona parte, ma anche senza la forza di reagire a quel punto di fronte ad un fatto praticamente già avvenuto.

"Non lo sposo davvero" seppi solo dire, la voce spezzata da una convinzione poco efficace.

“E allora devi avvisarlo, perché a tutti va a dire una cosa diversa”

Insistetti ancora a spiegarmi, ma confusamente, senza un filo logico. 

"Quando sono arrivata era già praticamente tutto deciso, non c'era molto che potessi fare! E poi Ada e Pasquale, l’altra sera, non…” 

Ma a quel punto Rino ritornò da noi, con ancora un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. Fece qualche battuta sul freddo e sul lavoro che aveva da fare, mentre sua sorella sembrava una signora a confronto, e ancora qualcos'altro ancora, che non ascoltai affatto. Non volevo sentire nient’altro, avrei trascinato Lila via con me in qualche posto appartato, per parlare da sole e senza interruzioni.

Ma non volevo fare una scenata, non volevo attirare l'attenzione nel rione affollato, quando sapevo che Lila non si sarebbe convinta tranquillamente a venire insieme a me, quando Lila probabilmente non aspettava altro che farmi una sfuriata di fronte a tutti.

Resistetti ai miei impulsi e ancora aspettai solo che Rino caricasse un'altra scatole e ricomparisse all'interno della calzoleria. Sfiorai il polso di Lila, circondandolo con le e dita; avevo in mente le perfette parole da dirle, con cui spiegarmi, con cui fare pace e rassicurarla che non avrei mai sposato un uomo di cui non ero innamorata, che non volevo più neppure stare insieme a lui, che era lei, in effetti, l'unica che occupava i miei pensieri e li monopolizzava. Che nonostante tutti i problemi che avevamo, non avevo dubbi che era l’unica con cui volevo stare.

Ma alla fine, non mi accorsi di non riuscire a parlare, soprattutto perché la sua reazione al mio tocco fu di assoluta freddezza. Non si ritirò sgarbatamente come aveva fatto poco prima, ma abbassò le palpebre a guardare le mie dita sul suo braccio, strinse la mascella e pronunciò spietata, con una voce tagliente come la lama di un coltello "Meglio che me ne vado"

"Lo lascio appena posso, te lo giuro" esclamai io in apprensione, cercando di recuperare, ma Lila sorrise ancora, di nuovo sarcasticamente e ora liberandosi dalla mia stretta con un leggero strattone, si aggiustò il cappotto sgualcito. 

"Non mi credi?"

“Ti devo credere?”

Di nuovo silenzio, alzai lo sguardo e vidi Rino, dalla vetrata, che si preparava ad uscire di nuovo dal negozio. 

"Lì" mi affrettai a dire e mi avvicinai di nuovo; le nostre spalle ora una contro l'altra, le parlai quasi all'orecchio, abbassando comunque percettibilmente il tono della voce per non farmi sentire da nessun altro "Io voglio solo te"

Nonostante quella frase, uscitami dalla bocca così spontaneamente, che pure significava così tanto per l'intensità in cui l'avevo sussurrata, Lila rimasi impassibile. Mi scrutò con gli occhi che sparavano scintille.

"Sì?"

"Sì"

Ancora una pausa, il rumore delle ruote di un auto che ci passò accanto, Rino che a grandi passi era tornato di fronte a noi. E un po’ si era stupido della freddezza che si era ritrovato di fronte, con io che guardavo Lila alla ricerca di una risposta, mentre invece Lila con lo sguardo altezzoso fissava l’asfalto.

Rino prova a dire qualcosa, per rompere il ghiaccio, ma Lila non aspettò neppure che finisse la frase. Girò i tacchi e mi lasciò lì, ferma, in mezzo allo stradone trafficato, a guardarla sparire dietro la prima curva.

________

Non vidi Lila nei dieci giorni successivi. 

Provai a parlare con lei in ogni modo, ma ogni mio sforzo risultò del tutto inutile. Se passavo alla salumeria lei mi ignorava, sempre occupata in qualsiasi attività purché la tenesse lontana da me, mentre quando bussavo alla sua porta non era mai a casa. Non sapevo dove trascorresse tutto quel tempo, ma sicuramente faceva di tutto purché non la trovassi mai disponibile. 

Un pomeriggio incontrai Rino e mi raccontò di come i preparativi per la nuova calzoleria in piazza dei Martiri si stavano facendo sempre più febbricitanti e ipotizzai che i Solara cercassero di farvi partecipare Lila. Conosceva già, dai racconti della mia amica, che già vi erano stati degli screzi tra Michele, che la voleva impegnata al nuovo negozio e Stefano, intenzionato a farla lavorare alla salumeria ( Secondo Lila, per tenerla il più lontano possibile dai fratelli Solara). 

Come si fosse evoluta la situazione, però, non mi era dato sapere, dato quell'ultimo allontanamento. E a dire la verità, questo mi dava un certo livello di inquietudine: vedevo Lila, seppur così forte e autoritaria da non farsi mai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno, compressa tra uomini che volevano controllarla e decidere per la sua vita. Sapevo che li detestava uno ad uno e che - mi aveva detto- avrebbe continuato a fare di testa sua finché le sarebbe stato possibile, non si sarebbe piegata a loro. Era già arrivata al punto di non poterlo più fare, però, mi domandavo a quel punto con preoccupazione, mentre ascoltavo Rino discorrere a proposito della testardaggine della sorella verso ogni sua iniziativa o ogni decisione presa dal marito. Mi disse che era testarda e che farla ragionare, di quei giorni, era più difficile del solito perché era sempre di cattivo umore.

Assecondai Rino, gli dissi di essere paziente con lei e lui rispose dicendomi che in fondo io ero l'unica sapeva come prendere Lina e l’unica in grado di sopportarla davvero per il carattere che aveva; lo ringraziai di quelle parole, anche se non ero sicura che lui le avesse intese come complimento ed approfittai per aggiungere "Di a Lina di venirmi a chiamare, quando ha tempo”.

Inutile dire che Lila non lo fece mai. E quella situazione, dopo giorni così tesi, iniziò a darmi sui nervi.

Non poteva comportarsi in quel modo, mi dicevo, non poteva escludermi dalla sua vita quando qualcosa non le andava bene, senza nemmeno ascoltare ciò che avevo da dirle. Sapevo di essermi messa in un pasticcio e che per lei doveva essere difficile sapermi con Antonio, ma non era lo stesso, in fondo, di quello che io da settimane sopportavo con Stefano? Saperla la moglie di qualcun altro per me era equamente un tormento, ma come sempre Lina non era capace di mettersi nei panni degli altri e comprendere quanto fosse complicata anche per me quella situazione, con lo stato così fragile di Antonio, con le aspettative che a questo punto i miei genitori si erano creati. Avrebbe potuto dimostrare la pazienza per la mia situazione che io dimostravo per la sua. 

Intuivo cosa stesse facendo, o almeno lo ipotizzavo. Quello era il suo modo di tenere il punto con me; se le avevo fatto un torto allora era lei a rispondere con un altro, a dimostrarmi che in quel braccio di ferro era molto più forte di me, perché se io mi tormentavo alla ricerca di una sua minima attenzione, lei faceva di tutto per cancellarmi dalla sua vita.

Mi irritai davvero con il passare dei giorni, trascorsi in attesa di un suo cenno di avvicinamento; quei pensieri mi si creavano e rinnovavano nella testa di continuo e non avevo modo di liberarmene: non potevo parlarne con qualcuno, né la con diretta interessata che non aveva la minima intenzione di confrontarsi con me e schiarirmi le idee. Perciò queste si ingrandivano, insieme alla mia frustrazione e finirono per farmi detestare Lila tanto da smetterla di cercarla, da decidere ad un certo punto di tagliare i ponti davvero, se era ciò che anche lei desiderava. Le avevo detto che _volevo soltanto lei_ , mi ripetevo, mi sembrava una dichiarazione abbastanza importante perché fosse lei ora a venirmi incontro a quel punto.

D’altronde, avevo già abbastanza delle mie grane da risolvere in quei giorni

Tentai davvero di lasciare Antonio, ma la cosa a quel punto era sfuggita completamente dal mio controllo. I miei genitori avevano completamente cambiato idea rispetto al mio fidanzato, passando dal considerarlo una minaccia, alla cosa migliore che mi fosse mai capitata; l’educazione che mi stavano dando, dicevano, era importante, ma lo era anche che una volta terminata mi trovassi anche una “stabilità familiare” adeguata per iniziare la mia vita da adulta. Così la chiamarono, _stabilità familiare_.

E così mio padre ora citava Antonio nelle conversazioni, lo includeva nei miei progetti futuri, parlava persino di mettere una buona parola in comune per trovargli un lavoro migliore rispetto a quello in officina. Mentre mia madre, che lo aveva prima odiato così tanto, ora non faceva che lodarlo: che viso da uomo già fatto e finito, che comportamento rispettoso, come si era preso cura della sua famiglia fin da quando era piccolo. Ma sospettavo io, non senza un filo di amarezza, che le piacesse tanto anche per come stava salvando me da quello che lei aveva considerato il mio inevitabile futuro da persona colta, sì, ma zitella. Quanto le piaceva vantarsi con le altre donne del rione, ora che oltre al sottolineare quanto fossi intelligente e brava a scuola, poteva anche lei parlare come tutte le altre di qualcosa riguardo alla futura vita matrimoniale della figlia. Cosa che mi rendeva, come diceva lei, la migliore di tutto il rione. Più di Gigliola, che definì un’oca, più di Carmen che più di un lavoro in bottega non poteva avere.

“E pure più dell’amica tua lì, la signora Carracci, che si credeva la migliore di tutti. E invece la migliore sei tu”

Quel confronto con Lila mi fece male. Quella era la sfumatura della competizione tra di noi era ancor peggiore di tutte le altre, quando non eravamo io e lei a metterci una contro l’altra; quando erano gli altri a cercare di farci prevalere, a sentenziare chi delle due meritasse il premio di migliore.

Non dissi mai nulla a riguardo a mia madre, né su Lila né su nessun altro con chi mi mettesse a paragone. La lasciai parlare, non commentai mai nulla a quei suoi sproloqui. 

Non mi aveva, d’altro canto, mai trattato in maniera così carina, da quando potevo ricordare, non era mai stata tanto gentile e premurosa nei miei confronti. Cessarono le grida, i rimproveri, mi viziava quasi fossi la figlia unica di un gran signore e non più la solita Elena Greco, la figlia maggiore che doveva farsi carico della maggior parte delle commissioni in famiglia.

Nonostante il miglioramento da quel punto di vista, però, io vivevo comunque quella situazione con enorme sofferenza, da cui cercavo in ogni modo di dileguarmi; perché, il vero nucleo del problema era che non avevo alcuna intenzione di sposarmi con Antonio.

Mi arrabbiai con lui per aver parlato con mio padre senza avermi consultato, litigammo. Lui mi accusò di non volergli bene e non avergliene mai voluto, io gli risposi che non c'entrava nulla e il matrimonio era un'altra cosa, che era avventato, non ne avevamo mai neppure parlato veramente. E lui a quel punto, con la faccia scura, come avessi appena bestemmiato, mi rispose "Che bisogno c'è di parlarne, Lenù, che cos'altro devono fare due persone che si vogliono bene"

Ne discutemmo ancora, lui alla fine gridò che avrebbe detto a mio padre che non se ne faceva più nulla, "ma ti devi prendere le colpe, che figura ci faccio se mi tiro indietro”.

Dapprima mi sembrò una soluzione, ma poi Antonio scoppiò a piangere, si accasciò e si portò le mani ai capelli, iniziò a prendere manciate di terra e ficcarsele in bocca. Eravamo agli stagni, si era sporcato di fango, aveva il viso macchiato di scuro mentre le lacrime gli rigavano le guance. Sembrava sul punto di avere una crisi di nervi e mi ricordò la madre Melina così tanto che non riuscii a proseguire. Lo feci rialzare, lo abbracciai rassicurandolo che non dicevo sul serio, ero solo nervosa. Ci baciammo, mi fece promettere che lo amavo e che non lo avrei lasciato. Promisi a malincuore, mi lasciai baciare ancora.

In cosa mi ero cacciata, mi ripetevo con il magone mentre lo stringevo, come ne sarei uscita. Non c’erano soluzioni percorribili che non fossero spezzargli il cuore e fargli perdere la testa oppure mettere da parte ogni ambizione e diventare davvero sua moglie. Comunque avrei fatto, in ogni caso sarebbe stata la scelta sbagliata; ormai più mi divincolavo per tirarmene fuori, più la melma del rione mi affossava, più mi lasciavo coinvolgere da ciò da cui professavo di volermi distaccare.

Le mie giornate cambiarono, in quei giorni, radicalmente: non più scandite dai pomeriggi a casa di Lila, ma dalla presenza sempre più assillante di Antonio. Forse colpito dalla gelosia date le mie indecisioni, e volendo forse mostrare a tutti i miei compagni che ero ufficialmente impegnata ( e immaginai, in particolare, a Nino), iniziò a venirmi a prendere all'uscita da scuola ogni volta che il lavoro glielo permetteva. Mi accompagnava fino a casa, mia madre entusiasta lo faceva salire. Lui accettava di buon grado tutto ciò che lei gli offriva ( caffè, dolcetti, sigarette), giocava con i miei fratelli e poi se ne andava, lasciandomi "il tempo per studiare".

Passavamo insieme ora così tanto tempo, che già molti al rione mi chiamavano signora Cappuccio; cosa a cui mi opponevo con fermezza, continuando a ripetere che ero Elena Greco, sarei stata sempre Elena Greco con o senza Antonio al mio fianco - ma ormai era qualcosa che non potevo più evitare.

Un giorno Ada mi portò persino a parlare con Melina. La donna sembrò entusiasta del fidanzamento, disse qualcosa su mia madre e su come era sempre stata gentile con lei e poi qualcos'altro sull'amore, a quel punto nominando in quel delirio Donato Sarratore. 

Antonio sbiancò, la allontanò subito dal salotto in cui sedevamo e allora Ada prima minimizzò, poi mi spiegò quasi sul punto di piangere che i problemi della donna erano peggiorati negli ultimi tempi e le allucinazioni che includevano anche il suo vecchio amante si erano fatte più frequenti. 

“Ci devi aiutare pure tu a farla stare un po’ tranquilla” mi pregò infine - appunto, come fossi già parte della famiglia “Le stai simpatica”

Annuii, le diedi manforte, ma con uno sguardo che doveva apparire quasi catatonico. Mi spaventava vedere Melina in quello stato, perché immaginavo anche Antonio nel medesimo. A strapparsi i capelli, a perdere dagli occhi belli quella connotazione buona, quel suo piglio di ragazzo che mi aveva fatto non innamorare, ma invaghire di lui in quegli anni. 

Lo vidi nella mia testa diventare un uomo vecchio e pesante. E inevitabilmente, anche io, al suo fianco sfiorivo: d’un tratto, nella squallida dimora dei Cappuccio che assomigliava così tanto alla mia, mi vidi vecchia e brutta, lontana dalla scuola e da tutto ciò a cui avevo aspirato, che mi prendevo cura di Antonio e dei figli - tanti, troppi- che avevo avuto con lui. Ero diventata l’ombra di mia madre, con i suoi capelli bianchi, il suo occhio malato, il suo passo claudicante era diventato il mio.

Il mio futuro con Lila lontano dal rione, nella breve visione di quella versione del mio futuro, era così distante che a malapena lo riconoscevo come un sogno realmente desiderato. Svanito completamente.

________

Stavo uscendo da scuola, qualche giorno più tardi, per l’ennesima volta con il morale sotto i tacchi. Pensavo a Lila, che non voleva vedermi e non sembrava intenzionata a farlo; pensavo al guaio in cui mi ero cacciata con Antonio, in quel futuro in cui mi ero vista dentro; pensavo all’inverno, che ormai giunto quasi a Dicembre, mi sembrava ancora interminabilmente lungo.

Ancora immersa nei miei pensieri, e con lo sguardo rivolto alla punta delle scarpe, impiegai diversi minuti prima di rendermi effettivamente conto che di fronte a me si era piazzato Nino Sarratore.

Con una mano sosteneva alla cartella, l’altra a penzoloni lungo i fianchi, mi salutò con un mezzo sorriso.

“Ciao Elena” 

Lo salutai anche io, più discretamente, di nuovo la sensazione di nervosismo per quella vicinanza mi attanagliò lo stomaco e feci d’istinto un passo all’indietro.

Nino, non accorgendosi del mio stato d’animo, iniziò a chiedermi prima come stessi e poi ancora una serie di convenevoli che terminarono solamente quando alla fine mi domandò, con la mano a grattarsi la fronte

“Hai impegni Sabato pomeriggio?”

Socchiusi la bocca, la saliva completamente prosciugata e la lingua molle. Nino mi stava invitando ad uscire, quell’informazione chiara e cristallina iniziò a farsi strada nella mia testa e di conseguenza a farmi pulsare nelle tempie così forte che a malapena riuscivo a sentire il rumore dei miei pensieri. Pensieri che, d’istinto, avrebbero risposto immediatamente sì a Nino e che poi, altrettanto istintivamente, inorridirono rispetto al mio comportamento nei suoi confronti che mi ero ripromessa di addomesticare.

Ma quel contrasto che stava accadendo all’interno della mia testa dovette a quel punto esser messo da parte; perché un problema ancora più urgente, che mi allarmò tanto da farmi sobbalzare, mi soggiunse alla vista.

A qualche metro da noi, vicino ai cancelli di entrata del liceo, c’era Antonio. Il ragazzo, che doveva essermi venuto a prendere, stava gironzolando lì attorno chiaramente cercandomi tra la folla di alunni che stavano uscendo dalla scuola. Non mi aveva ancora vista, ma non ci sarebbe voluto molto, immaginai.

Spostai gli occhi su Nino “Oh, n-no, non…” balbettai cercando di prendere tempo e poi di nuovo in quel flipper di sguardi, rimbalzai su Antonio accorgendomi con orrore che ora effettivamente mi aveva notata. 

“Ci vediamo a casa di Nadia, se hai voglia di passare, facciamo quattro chiacchiere e mi farebbe piacere se riuscissi a venire”

Socchiusi le labbra, quell’informazione di nuovo mi aveva aggrovigliato le budella ed ero stata così entusiasta, che pur la paura di Antonio che si stava avvicinando, probabilmente furioso data la gelosia che provava per Nino, non riuscii a risparmiarmi dall’esclamare “Sì, magari, sembra…”

Fu a quel punto, però, che Antonio mi comparve alle spalle e mi baciò sulla bocca, interrompendomi.

Nino apparve sorpreso, sbatté appena le palpebre, ma si ricompose immediatamente di fronte all’immagine ora di me e Antonio, con lui che mi aveva messo una mano sulla spalla per stringermi a sé e lo fissava minaccioso.

“Ciao Lenuccia”

“Ciao Antonio” risposi, in imbarazzo, per educazione gli indicai il ragazzo “Ti ricordi di Nino Sarratore?”

Antonio annuì, ma ancora la mascella contratta e il corpo teso contro il mio come una corda di violino. Gli tese comunque la mano riluttante, mentre Nino invece gliela strinse educatamente. Così io completai la presentazione “Lui è Antonio”

“Il suo fidanzato” aggiunse Antonio, completamente fuori luogo, mantenne più a lungo la stretta di mano con Nino e la fece più vigorosa.

Nino si ritrasse, mi lanciò un’occhiata che non potei non interpretare come _questo… è il tuo fidanzato?_ che mi fece, se possibile, ancor più sprofondare dall’imbarazzo.

Poi comunque subito dopo riassunse il suo tono cordiale, ma ci salutò in fretta, dicendo che doveva correre a casa. Prima di girare i tacchi, si rivolse a me e ancora una volta mi sorrise, mi parve, quasi ammiccante che mi mandò il viso in fiamme “Ci vediamo Sabato allora”

Non appena ci lasciò soli, fui sul punto di dire qualcosa e di far notare ad Antonio quanto era stato inappropriato con quel commento, che non c’era bisogno di ribadire a tutti che fosse il mio fidanzato.

Ma Antonio, che aveva cominciato a camminare più velocemente e nervosamente, mi lasciò lì sul posto. Quando lo raggiunsi, a quel punto davvero arrabbiata, lui si fermò di scatto e prima che potessi fermarlo fui lui a pararmisi davanti. 

“Cosa ci devi fare Sabato con il figlio di Sarratore?”

Aveva di nuovo gli occhi vitrei, il viso contratto come se fosse sul punto di mettersi a gridare, a piangere, come aveva fatto le volte precedenti in cui mi ero arrabbiata con lui. 

Dunque deglutii, con un respiro profondo feci sbollire la rabbia e gli risposi calma.

“Andiamo a casa della mia professoressa di italiano” spiegai.

“A fare che cosa?”

“Discutiamo di libri o di cosa dicono i giornali”

Antonio scosse la testa nuovamente quasi in uno spasmo, si coprì il viso con la mano “E ci posso venire anche io?”

“Che ci vieni a fare? Ti annoieresti e basta”

A quelle mie parole, che di nuovo avevano fatto trasparire parte della mia rabbia celata per come si era comportato in precedenza, dovettero ferire Antonio. Perché si ritrasse, le braccia lungo i fianchi si fecero più molli e le spalle più curve in avanti; ma allo stesso tempo, il viso era tornato più sereno, l’attimo di panico che l’aveva colto stava sbiadendo. 

Approfittai del momento e gli presi la mano “Fidati di me, non ti devi preoccupare per Nino” lo rassicurai e stavo parlando anche alla me stessa più insicura di come seguitassi a sentirmi nei confronti di Sarratore, alla me che si confrontava con il _io_ _voglio solo te_ detto a Lila che pareva una bugia “Siamo solo compagni di scuola”

Antonio sembrò indeciso, ma poi si lasciò abbracciare e mi strinse effettivamente a sé, con le dita si aggrappò ai miei capelli “Mi fido di te, Lenù, ma è il figlio di Sarratore che è uno stronzo. C’ha proprio lo stesso sguardo del padre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuuuuso per il ritardo di pubblicazione e vorrei avere una buona scusa per giustificarmi, ma la verità è che l'unica ragione per cui il capitolo non è stato revisionato entro ieri sera è Dark. Già, ho passato i giorni scorsi a guardare compulsivamente tutta l'ultima stagione su Netflix - e tra l'altro io avrei anche un esame Mercoledì, ehmmm.  
> Comunque spero che il capitolo tredici, un po' di passaggio ma che ci prepara ai prossimi, vi sia piaciuto. Come sempre vi ringrazio per il supporto, passate una buona settimana!  
> Bacioni :)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitolo quattordici

Nonostante gli ultimi avvenimenti con Lila, riuscii davvero a mantenere la promessa che le avevo fatto e recuperai il voto di latino.

Seduta al mio banco, come settimane prima, stringevo quel foglio di carta con sopra al mio nome che questa volta però al posto del quattro aveva un nove in alto a destra. 

Un voto che, mi resi conto, mi risultava dolce amaro. Ero felice di aver recuperato perché ci avevo messo molto impegno, ero fiera di me stessa per quel risultato… ma non era abbastanza. Era proprio vero, pensai non senza una punta di risentimento verso me stessa, che qualsiasi successo perdeva valore se Lila non lo riconosceva come tale. Che non ero capace di godermi qualcosa senza che Lila mi desse una pacca sulla spalla e riconoscesse che ero stata brava. Ero irrimediabilmente compromessa al suo giudizio, come fosse un metro universale, pensavo. Anche dopo tutto quello che era successo e il risentimento nei suoi confronti, tutto ciò che avevo voglia di fare di fronte a quel voto era correre a casa Carracci e condividerlo con lei. Mostrarle con orgoglio quel nove, sentirmi dire che ero _la sua amica geniale_ , farmi baciare, stringere.

"Sei stata brava, l'hai recuperato”

Alfonso, al mio fianco, mi rivolse un sorriso curioso di fronte alla mia espressione tutt’altro che soddisfatta. Non mi preoccupai neppure di fingere contentezza; strinsi le spalle, mi scappò senza pensarci "L'avevo promesso a Lina” di cui mi pentii subito dopo però, più che altro per l’espressione ancor più diffidente con cui l’altro mi squadrò.

"Ci tieni molto" costatò, dopo una breve pausa in cui aveva abbassato gli occhi come a riflettere sulle parole giuste, per poi farli tornare su di me più inquisitori che mai "A quello che pensa Lina, dico”

Rimasi in silenzio. 

Alfonso era un mio compagno di scuola e prima di tutto un mio amico. Non solo mio, ma da quel che sapevo, anche di Lila. Il rapporto tra i due era sempre rimasto fino a quel punto piuttosto nebuloso e indefinito ai miei occhi, ma sapevo che tra tutti i Carracci Alfonso era l’unico che Lila non odiasse e l’unico con cui rivolgesse parole che non fossero o di disprezzo o di circostanza. Era come, avevo avuto l’impressione, se il loro rapporto fosse fiorito complice del fatto che entrambi sentissero che della famiglia Carracci erano estranei ed eppure impossibilitati a scappare; per Lila, era un’alleato che comprendeva il suo disagio perché lo pativa dalla nascita e per Alfonso, che nutriva in lei uno strano stato di curiosa ed affascinata subalternità che nei confronti della personalità di Lila era molto facile sviluppare. 

Tuttavia, dimenticavo - e forse dimenticava anche la stessa Lila- che quello era anche il fratello di Stefano. Che dietro ai lineamenti delicati di Alfonso si nascondevano quelli di un Carracci. Del figlio di Don Achille, che in qualche modo, anche lui si portava in grembo e che forse primo o poi sarebbero esplosi, tutti insieme, come avevano fatto in Stefano. Ed era anche vero che in passato ero stata ingannata dalle apparenze con estrema facilità e non volevo più dimenticare di chi mi trovavo davanti, perciò non potevo essere completamente sicura che ogni cosa che dicessi potesse essere usata poi contro Lila.

Perciò avevo sviluppato negli ultimi tempi, nonostante i nostri ottimi rapporti, una sorta di cinta difensiva nei confronti di Alfonso, specie come quando in quell’occasione dimostrava interesse nei confronti miei o di Lila o contro di me. 

"É la mia migliore amica" dissi soltanto, ma un nodo allo stomaco mi impedì di mandar giù completamente quella definizione. Ora più che mai, Lila non era esattamente la mia migliore amica. Non c’era, ancora una volta, un modo per definirla che mi soddisfacesse.

Alfonso strinse gli occhi ancora come fosse diffidente, ma aveva conservato il viso sempre sereno come quello di un bambino, perciò non sembrò più di una leggera increspatura della fronte.

"L'ha chiesto a me. L'altro giorno" mi informò, di nuovo con lo sguardo sulle mani conserte appoggiate al banco per tornare a guardare me e osservare meglio la mia reazione "Se poi avevi recuperato il voto"

"Che le hai detto?"

"Le ho chiesto perché non lo domanda a te" rispose con aria semi divertita e continuò, anticipando la domanda successiva "E non mi ha risposto, sai com'è fatta, se ne è andata via senza dire niente"

Conoscevo bene le sue uscite di scena drammatica e non faticai ad immaginarlo, soprattutto perché la risposta che avrebbe dovuto dare ad Alfonso sarebbe stata per lei scomoda. Un compito ingrato che, inevitabilmente, stava lasciando a me. 

"Abbiamo litigato" confessai, senza sapere perché. Probabilmente perché nonostante le premesse su quanto Alfonso fosse potenzialmente un pericolo, avevo comunque bisogno a quel punto di dirlo ad alta voce e liberarmi della tensione accumulata in quelle settimane infernali. Probabilmente perché, nonostante tutto, Alfonso era l'unica persona con cui- almeno in parte- potevo sfogarmi e parlare di Lila perché la vedeva, anche solo parzialmente, come la vedevo io.

In realtà mi sentii comunque nervosa, in seguito a quella confessione, terribilmente nervosa e iniziai a giocherellare con una penna. Come se più che aiutarmi rivelare quelle cose, avesse invece scoperto i fantasmi interiori che in quei giorni tenevo celati dietro ad un sorriso. Non hai detto nulla di male, mi dissi, non ti agitare. Tutti litigano specie se con Lina, che farebbe perdere la pazienza persino ad un santo. Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparti.

Ma il mio stato d’animo inquieto doveva essere ciò ben chiaro agli occhi di Alfonso

"Litigate spesso" costatò infatti, non come un’accusa, come se non se ne stupisse affatto "Però si vede anche che vi volete bene"

Non dissi nulla, a quel punto ero abbastanza stressata che non avrei saputo trattenermi dal confessargli tutta la verità - lui, che non solo era un uomo del rione, ma era anche il fratello di suo marito, sarebbe stato _davvero_ stupido. 

Strinsi le labbra e scossi appena la testa in un’espressione che era senza dubbio di sofferenza. Alfonso, con la coda dell’occhio rivolta a me, ma lo sguardo fisso sul professore che aveva ormai terminato la consegna dei compiti in classe, restò in silenzio. Sembrò non fosse più intenzionato a dire nulla, fino a che quasi a fine lezione non si sporse verso di me e disse soltanto

“Diglielo a Lina che hai preso nove. Secondo me è felice e fate pace"

_________________

Aspettai il Sabato successivo con particolare ansia. 

Ero felice all’idea di andare a casa della Galiani, mi rendeva orgogliosa che fossi davvero entrata nella cerchia degli alunni più meritevoli, quelli che avevo sempre visto, come Nino, gravitarle intorno nei corridoi; ma ancor di più, mentirei se dicessi il contrario, era l’idea di quell’incontro con Nino e Nadia ad elettrizzarmi più di ogni altra cosa. Li vedevo nella mia immaginazioni di angeli giustizieri dei temi di alunni ignari, come i giudici imparziali dell’antico Egitto e non riuscivo ad quietarmi all’idea di vederli finalmente insieme, esercitare il loro potere di fronte a me. Senza contare che ancora con quella visione di me come una frustrata signora Cappuccio che non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa, facevo ogni cosa possibile per allontanarmi dalla quotidianità del rione e avvicinarmi invece all’ideale opposto di un mio possibile futuro. Mi sembrava l’occasione giusta per prendere una sorta di boccata d’aria fresca, lontana dall’immagine di mia madre, come donna, madre e moglie, che negli ultimi tempi vedevo con troppa facilità sovrapposta alla mia.

Mi preparai con cura quel primo pomeriggio, subito dopo pranzo; passai ore davanti allo specchio per acconciarmi ai capelli in quello o l’altro modo, cambiai vestiti un paio di volte, misi del profumo dietro al collo e utilizzai persino un po’ di trucco sugli occhi e sulle guance.

Alle tre in punto uscii di casa, con il foglietto con l’indirizzo che Nino mi aveva lasciato. Ero in anticipo, ma avevo troppa paura di fare tardi non conoscendo precisamente il luogo e l’autobus che avrei dovuto prendere per arrivarci. 

Però, neppure la fretta e la discreta agitazione mi impedirono di passare di fronte alla salumeria, nonostante di fatto mi allungasse la strada per la fermata dell’autobus. Per quanto al momento mi convinsi del contrario, lo feci solo per vedere Lila, anche solo da lontano; la scorsi da subito dalla vetrina, la sua figura - che mi sembrò particolarmente magra e smunta da quella prospettiva- che di fronte al bancone serviva dei clienti. Parlava, pur non sorridendo mai, in maniera cordiale e agitava le braccia come se invece che un salame stesse vendendo un progetto dalla difficilissima realizzazione. 

Mi sembrò bella, troppo bella, pure immersa nel contesto del rione in cui detestavo vederla così ben inserita- era lo stesso in cui, a fatica, stavo in quei giorni immaginando anche me. E Lila a quell’immagine di donna, moglie e futura madre si avvicinava ormai sempre più pericolosamente, ogni giorno che passava.

Una mano gelata mi strinse allo stomaco.

Non la volevo vedere così, non era quello che progettavo quando mi ero promessa di salvarla dalle mani di Stefano. Eppure come era facile lasciarla indietro, con le mie insicurezze e i suoi comportamenti, come era facile avvicinarmi ad un mondo che nonostante tutto mi era prossimo e che invece per Lila più trascorrevano i giorni e più si faceva distante.

Mi convinsi ad un certo punto, mossa da quei pensieri, a non andare dalla Galiani. Di passare in salumeria e ribadirle che mi mancava, che dovevamo fare pace perché non ne potevo più di litigare. Oppure, ancora meglio, chiedere a Carmen di coprirci e andare invece insieme dalla Galiani. Le avrei fatto conoscere la mia professoressa, Nino, Nadia; avremmo discusso di libri insieme come facevamo quando eravamo solo io e lei e Lila avrebbe brillato di luce propria, si sarebbe illuminata come solo lei sapeva fare e avrebbe spazzato l’immagine sbiadita di quella donna dietro al bancone del salumiere.

Ma poi riflettei che mi sembrava scontata la sua risposta, visto che non voleva parlarmi da giorni, visto che non aveva fatto niente per venirmi incontro, visto che non mi aveva ancora cercata neppure una volta. Perché dovevo portarla con me? Perché dovevo tenderle sempre la mano, aiutarla, quando lei non faceva altro che respingermi.

A quel punto, pensai stizzita, potevo tenermi almeno una minima parte del mio d’orgoglio. E non perdermi l’occasione che la Galiani mi aveva dato, godermi il successo che avevo raggiunto con le mie capacità, senza dover dividere parte della torta con Lila. 

Rincominciai, spinta da quelle idee rabbiose, a camminare dritta sino alla fermata dell’autobus. Anche se più volte pensai di tornare indietro e raggiungere Lila, non lo feci mai davvero, non mi fermai più. Eppure presa dalla solita tempesta di pensieri da cui Lila era solita farmi travolgere fui, una volta seduta sulla pensilina, ogni secondo sul punto di alzarmi e riprendere la strada del rione. 

Però quando l’autobus effettivamente arrivò, vi salii senza guardarmi più indietro. Trovai posto accanto al finestrino e senza abbassare gli occhi, ricacciai il compito di latino che avevo sempre tenuto nella borsa ( “Guarda, Lì, ho recuperato. Come mi avevi chiesto. Non avercela con me, per favore, non avercela più con me”) più in fondo e richiusi la zip della cerniera.

___________________

Non appena bussai alla porta dell’appartamento, fu la professoressa Galiani ad accogliermi. 

Fu gentile, più di quanto non lo fosse in classe, mi disse che era felice fossi lì e che avessi accettato quell’invito. Mi fece accomodare, mi prese il cappotto e dal disimpegno di fronte all’uscito mi condusse lungo i corridoio. 

Il salotto della Galiani era esattamente come l’avevo immaginato. Mobili moderni, mensole stipate di libri e quadri costosi appesi alle pareti; nel complesso era un spazio estremamente luminoso, con degli enormi finestroni che davano sul terrazzino da cui si poteva vedere tutta Napoli.

Individuai immediatamente in quel quadretto Nino. Con le solite mani in tasca e la postura un po’ ricurva, parlava fitto fitto tra la fidanzata e un altro ragazzo che di lì a poco la professoressa mi presentò come suo figlio al mio primo anno di medicina, Armando. 

Non appena Nadia mi vide, subito accorse a salutarmi; non ci conoscevamo, ma appena la madre mi presentò, la ragazza e anche Armando, che si era avvicinato a noi in un secondo momento, iniziarono a lodarmi in maniera spropositata. Mi raccontarono come la professoressa mi considerasse una delle sue migliori studentesse, che spesso parlava di me nelle loro discussioni portandomi come un modello di sensibilità e di educazione e che molto spesso leggevano i miei temi, appassionandovi alla mia scrittura.

Tendevo ad arrossire a quei complimenti, ma mi contenni; assunsi un certo tono di importanza, vedendo come Nino alle spalle degli altri due teneva le mani incrociate al petto, ma annuiva come se lui stesso partecipasse a quelle conversazioni sul mio conto. 

“I complimenti della professoressa sono troppo lusinghieri” mi limitai a dire, così, ma con un sorriso soddisfatto, quasi risoluto che copiai dal viso di Nino, che ora con una mano si sfiorava le guance e poi la bocca a coprire un sorriso d’intesa nella mia direzione. 

Poco più tardi la professoressa ci interruppe e ci portò in terrazza, dove aveva apparecchiato una ricca tavola di pasticcini di ogni tipo, succo d’arancia e di mela, biscotti appena sfornati. Quel giorno di fine Novembre il clima era fresco, ma non abbastanza perché non potessimo stare fuori a goderci la vista su Napoli, disse la donna con un sorriso, almeno finché il sole non sarebbe calato e avrebbe iniziato a fare davvero freddo.

In poco tempo, nonostante ci conoscessimo poco e la mia iniziale timidezza, mi trovai subito benissimo in quel gruppetto; mi piaceva quell’ambiente, circondata da buona musica che proveniva dall’interno ( musica inglese, che non conoscevo perché in genere si ascoltava molto poco al rione, ma di cui invece Nino sembrava essere un gran appassionato: mi disse, ad un certo, punto “Senti, ti piace? É Eddie Cochran, _Three step to Heaven_ ” ), da persone a cui piaceva discutere di letteratura, commentando se fosse o no attuale la poetica veristica di Verga o di attualità e tornando quasi subito sull’argomento del mio tema che Nino mi aveva accennato, la costruzione del muro tra le due Germanie, l’influenza di Kennedy e il conflitto con l’Unione Sovietica. 

Nadia difese le sue idee, così come Nino, che proteso sui gomiti sembrava più che mai infiammato da quella conversazione “Vogliamo allora lasciare passare tutto in sordina?” esclamò, il tono della voce più alto, si macchiava senza dubbio di quella suo modo di fare presuntuoso ed eppure così affascinante “Vogliamo fare finta che l’intervento degli Stati Uniti in Vietnam non sia in realtà una mossa imminente, atta a destabilizzare la pace, studiata già da un decennio e che non scatenerà una guerra in cui a morire saranno degli innocenti?”

Il modo in cui Nino fronteggiava tutti, persino gli occhi della Galiani che ci osservava discutere seppur in silenzio ma con piglio attento, mi dava i brividi. Era così dunque, mi dicevo, non avere paura di nulla, fronteggiare gli altri per le proprie idee, per il proprio animo. E io, che in quel periodo mi sembrava di essere spaurita da ogni cosa- confessare ad Antonio che non avrei voluto sposarlo, che qualcuno comprendesse la natura dei sentimenti che mi legavano a Lila- mi sentii in quel momento ancora più vile e codarda.

Fu quella ferita, così crudele e profonda, a darmi la spinta necessaria ad intervenire

“Ci troviamo in mezzo ad una vera e propria guerra, che non c’è altro modo che definire come tale” dissi, ricordando qualche termine che avevo letto nei giornali o nei testi scolastici, perché volevo come aveva fatto poco prima Nino, abbellire ciò che stavo cercando di esprimere “E eventi come questi, l’intervento americano o la costruzione di una divisione tra due mondi non è altro che un mero fattore propagandistico, mascherato per ipocrita ideologia”

La Galliani annuì immediatamente alle mie parole “É qualcosa che si ripete, sempre, ma sembra che ce lo scordiamo ogni volta”

Anche Nino, di fronte a me, ora mi guardava più soddisfatto; aveva un gomito appoggiato alla gamba mentre con l’altra, stringeva la mano di Nadia così forte che sembrava che avesse paura di perderla. Li avevo già visti insieme, seppur solo da lontano, ma poter osservare da vicino la fidanzata di Nino mi dava na certa impressione. Nadia era senza dubbio estremamente bella, una delle più belle ragazze che avessi mai visto; gli occhi grandi, ciglia lunghe e una pelle chiara come il latte, ma erano i suoi modi che la rendevano fuori dalla norma. Erano atteggiamenti in cui si riconoscevano un’educazione data da una donna come la Galiani, che in persone come me - figlia del rione- non avrebbero mai potuto sbocciare neppure dopo anni di insegnamento; era dove gli schiaffi di mia madre per educarmi erano stati sostituiti dalle parole, dall’insegnamento del giusto modo di vedere le cose che ora si erano trasformati nei suoi modi educati, gentili ma che non la risparmiavano dal saper difendere le sue idee con una determinazione che può avere solo chi sa molto bene di cosa sta parlando. E che, anche se poteva essere in torto, avrebbero convinto chiunque a credere che almeno un po’ di ragione ci fosse in lei. 

Era una forza che neppure la persona di cui io avevo l’opinione più alta, Lila, sarebbe riuscita ad avere; lei per imporsi tirava fuori la cattiveria, le grida, la violenza del rione. Nadia di tutto ciò non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno; pensai che quello era il modo in cui avrei cresciuto i miei figli un giorno, se mai ne avrei avuti.

Esitai troppo tempo a guardare quelle dita intrecciate e subito appena me ne resi conto distolsi lo sguardo. Nessuno se ne era accorto, la discussione intanto proseguiva più infocata che mai, con questa volta protagonisti Armando e Nino. Li ascoltai con interesse, non intervenendo più con frasi lunghe ed articolare, ma come avevo fatto all’inizio con brevi assensi o dissensi fa favore dell’uno o dell’altro. 

Spesso sentivo lo sguardo di Nino su di me, specie quando cercava di comprendere se la mia opinione coincidesse con la sua e quando questo accadeva, sorrideva complice nella mia direzione. Come se fossimo amici di lunga data, compagni da una vita, che in un gruppo più largo conservano pur la loro complicità; fece accenno più volte di fronte alla Galiani, in effetti, a quando stava al rione e andavamo insieme alle elementari, raccontò qualche aneddoto che anche io ricordavo ma che rievocati dalla sua voce diventavano mille volte più accattivanti.

Quando, più di un’ora più tardi, la professoressa disse che ci saremmo presi qualche minuto di pausa e si alzò verso la cucina, per rifocillare la caraffa di succo e il vassoio di paste, io mi alzai per andare al bagno. Ma non feci qualche passo all’interno del salotto, che Nino mi prese per il braccio e mi fermò. Mi voltai di scatto, non aspettandomi affatto che i leggeri passi che avevo sentito alle mie spalle fossero proprio quelli del ragazzo. Il cuore d’un tratto mi aveva iniziato a battere come un tamburo per le tempie.

“Te lo leggi?” mi disse, porgendomi un pezzo di carta stropicciato e piegato alla metà. 

“Adesso?”

“Sì, c’è una libreria di là, poi mi dici che cosa ne pensi”

Fui travolta da una sensazione di trepidazione e non andai neppure davvero al bagno; corsi nella stanza che Nino mi aveva indicato, che si apriva con una porta larga, formata da due ante in legno.

C’era effettivamente una libreria ancora più fornita di quella in salotto, a dire la verità, una delle più belle che avessi mai visto. Scorsi libri di ogni tipo, non solo romanzi, ma anche libri di scienza, botanica, astronomia e soprattutto moltissima poesia.

Mi sarei probabilmente persa nell’osservali uno ad uno, se nelle mani non avessi avuto i pezzi di carta di Nino che quasi sentivo bruciare contro i palmi. 

Li lessi in breve tempo, agitatissima. Erano pieni di cifre e parole che non conoscevo: piano regolatore, edilizia scolastica, certi articoli inviolabili della costituzione italiana. 

Rilessi più volte, ma la situazione cambiò poco. Mi vergognai per non aver compreso, avevo la gola secca e le tempie doloranti, tutto ciò che sapevo era che Nino si esprimeva come nessun altro nella scuola.

Alla fine, uscii dallo studio, quando tutti erano già tornati sulla terrazza. Mi sedetti, ancora parzialmente scossa e guardai Nino, mentre lui, occupato a parlare con Nadia, mi rivolse solo l’attenzione con la coda dell’occhio, ma non disse nulla.

Fu piuttosto la professoressa Galiani che, d’un tratto, fermando il resto delle chiacchiere al tavolino mi domandò

“Hai letto l’articolo di Nino?”

Annuii, leggermente a disagio per come non solo la professoressa, ma per come ora anche i figli fossero a conoscenza di quel piccolo sotterfugio mio e di Nino- che probabilmente sotterfugio non era, forse l’aveva prima concordato con tutti gli altri. 

Solo Nino, effettivamente, non si era scomposto. A quella domanda aveva dilatato gli occhi scuri dietro gli occhiali e mi aveva guardato con aria di attesa. 

“E che ne pensi?” mi chiese Nadia, allora

“Mi è sembrato interessante” dissi timidamente, ma Nino mi fulminò con piglio insoddisfatto e si accese una sigaretta spezzando il contatto che i suoi occhi avevano posto su di me. Cosa che mi dispiacque, mi fece sentire in difetto e con la smania di recuperarlo e di sdebitarmi per quell’importanza che sembrava avermi dato, aggiunsi:

“Nino scrive molto bene e dice cose giuste”

Nino a quel punto sorrise appena al complimento con gli occhi bassi, ma scosse la testa. Con la sigaretta tra le labbra tese aspirò fumo contraendo le guance “Lascia stare Elena, la professoressa dice che non è buono”

La Galiani accavallò le gambe, il gomito appoggiato al ginocchio “Non ho detto questo. Ma è molto retorico e non porta a nulla, se non ad un’arzigogolata ostentazione delle tue doti da scrittore”

Nino sbuffò ancora, in un atteggiamento indispettito quasi irrispettoso se si pensava fosse rivolto non solo ad un insegnante, ma anche alla madre della sua fidanzata. Ma nessuno ci fece caso; Armando ridacchiò di fronte alla piccola sconfitta del suo avversario nel precedente dibattito, Nadia gli stringeva ancora la mano con tenerezza come a confrontarlo in quella delusione e la Galiani, a quel punto, si rivolse a me in tono amicale a me

“Non sono stupita che Elena sia d’accordo con Nino, invece” mi indicò e come se mi conoscesse a menadito concluse “Siete entrambi due inguaribili idealisti” 

Il ragazzo sembrò interessato di quella similitudine tra noi e mi guardò, condividendo con me uno sguardo lungo, questa volta molto più di qualsiasi altro ci fossimo mai scambiati. Che continuò, anche durante il seguito del discorso della professoressa, come se ci chiedessimo a vicenda una conferma di come la donna ci stava raccontando.

“E non è un difetto di per sé. Ma bisogno di concretezza, a volte. C’è bisogno che tutti capiscano il problema e ne prendano parte, ma se tu scrivi in certo modo, lo distanzi da un pubblico più vasto” 

La Galiani ci guardò, uno a uno e non smise di sorridere. Era la voce che utilizzava in classe, quando ci spiegava qualcosa che le piaceva particolarmente e gli occhi le se illuminavano. 

“Per far comprendere un problema, anche a noi stessi, qualche volta bisogna mettere da parte il proprio ego e parlare in parole semplici e chiare” spiegò “C’è bisogno di dare un nome alle cose, perché le possiamo classificare, perché possano avere un significato importante. Il filosofo Linneo diceva che per se non conosci il nome, muore anche il significato delle cose”

Guardai la Galliani con intensità, quasi cercassi di metterla a fuoco - mentre era il turbinio dentro di me, che cercavo di far sparire dall’opacità in cui era avvolto. Anche tutti gli altri, comunque la ascoltavano come fosse la voce di un Dio, nei suoi modi eleganti ora teneva le mani conserte e il mento alzato si esprimeva dandoci una lezioni di vita.

“Non c’è niente di meglio di utilizzare le parole giuste al momento giusto, caricarle di significato perché risaltino sul foglio e nel cuore di chi ci ascolta” 

__________________

Quella sera sulla strada di casa camminavo confusa, disorientata, quasi come fossi ubriaca. 

Era stato un pomeriggio intenso, senza dubbio, che mi aveva lasciato addosso uno stato convulso, in cui mi sembrava di aver compreso tutto e poi nulla.

La bellissima casa della Galiani, le discussioni con i suoi figli e con Nino mi avevano fatto sentire così potente e piena di possibilità. Come mi ero amalgamata bene con loro, come mi ero confrontata bene con la loro preparazione, con la loro educazione. Così tanto, mi dicevo, che il confine tra le nostre vite era diventato invisibile - o almeno, sottile abbastanza perché potessi vederlo soltanto io. Allora non ero destinata davvero a diventare solo una moglie, solo una sbiadita macchiolina tra tutte le donne senza identità del rione; allora esisteva davvero la possibilità di riuscire a districarmi da quella matassa attraverso le mie capacità che nessuno al mondo poteva togliermi.

Più di ogni altra cosa, la vicinanza con Nadia e Nino mi aveva donato una linfa vitale che mi aveva illuminata, che mi aveva reso per una piccola parte simile a loro, nell’Olimpo in cui li avevo sempre raffigurati; questo, mi dicevo mentre calpestavo l’asfalto tra la fermata dell’autobus e i confini del rione, questo è quello che voglio. Quello a cui stavo aspirando, la concreta realizzazione di tutti i miei progetti un po’ infantili sullo scappare dal posto in cui ero nata. Ed era anche la prova a me stessa che con l’impegno nello studio potevo farcela - un segno che era tanto per me, che dubitavo così spesso delle mie capacità.

Ed eppure, nonostante quella soddisfazione, non era questo ciò che più mi ossessionava sulla strada di casa, quel giorno. Da quando la porta di casa della professoressa si era chiusa alle mie spalle e poi per tutto il tragitto sull’autobus, non avevo potuto togliermi Lila dalla testa. Era così, ancora una volta, non potevo evitare di spartirmi parte del mio successo con lei, doveva sempre rimanere in un angolino della mia testa. L’avrei voluta lì con me, perché ogni mio progetto perdeva brillantezza se non la comprendeva.

Ma questa volta il processo dei miei pensieri era tutt’altro che lineare come quando avevo semplicemente voluto mostrarle il voto in latino per farla contenta, per renderla fiera di me.

Questa volta i miei pensieri erano impregnati dal terrore di come l’avevo vista ore prima alla salumeria; della frustrazione quasi rabbiosa accumulata in quell’ultima settimana per il suo modo di trattarmi, per come non mi capacitavo di come stesse sciupando l’ultima possibilità che le era rimasta prima di farsi risucchiare da Stefano e tutto il rione. Ecco, quel pomeriggio avevo avuto la prova concreta di cosa si stava perdendo con il suo modo di fare, ecco cosa si stava lasciando scappare soltanto per tenere il punto, ecco cosa stava facendo - non solo a me, ma prima di tutto a sé stessa. No, quell’opportunità non gliela stavo togliendo io, mi dicevo, non è con me che me la devo prendere. _Maledizione Lila_ , sei sempre tu stessa farti del male con la tua testardaggine, ad allontanarmi, a non permettermi di avvicinarti al posto al quale appartieni.

E allora mi infuriavo con lei e mi infuriavo con me stessa, perché non avevo la forza di tagliare i ponti, non avevo il coraggio di considerare quella causa come persa. Non riuscivo a decidermi a smetterla di illudermi che un giorno Lila sarebbe cambiata, che avrebbe abbandonato quell’irrazionale e sconsiderato modo di fare le cose. In questo modo, non riuscendo a distaccarmi, non faccio altro che darle potere, mi dicevo, non faccio altro che darle ciò che desidera: la vittoria in quell’assurda competizione che era diventata la nostra relazione. Rovinava sé stessa, rovinava me, Lila era capace di rovinare ogni cosa - _ma era questo, il suo intento, no_?

Mi opposi con fermezza, non le avrei permesso di rovinarmi - con i suoi silenzi assordanti- anche quella giornata. Avrei spezzato quel silenzio, che Lila l’avesse voluto o no. In parole _semplici e chiare_. _Parole giuste caricate di significato_

Quella frase della Galiani non riuscivo proprio a cancellarla.

Aveva ragione, aveva colpito nel segno. 

Quello era l’antidoto all’atteggiamento di Lila, per prendermi una minuscola rivincita, falle sapere che non solo lei sapeva giocare a quello stupido gioco; lei che mi teneva in scacco matto con il silenzio, lei che sembrava essere la maestra dell’ambiguo, lei che non usava mai parole semplici, ma finiva sempre per trasformare i nostri discorsi in infinite reticenze in cui nessuna delle due riusciva mai a comprendere l’altra. Ero convinta quell’atteggiamento si inscrivesse sempre nel suo atteggiamento di provocazione e Lila quello stato di indecifrabile lo alimentava continuamente; attraverso gli atteggiamenti distaccati, attraverso i mille modi di respingermi. Però a quel gioco si poteva giocare in due e soprattutto non poteva funzionare solamente nella direzione in cui decideva Lila. Se voleva che continuassimo a sfidarci, allora potevo partecipare anche io, ma lo avrei con le mie regole. A quei silenzi avrei risposto con la trasparenza, con il coraggio di dire le cose come stavano, una volta per tutte.

Era quello che avrei fatto, mi ripetevo iniziando a camminare sempre più veloce presa dalla foga di quei pensieri, mi sarei spinta esattamente in quello che la Galiani aveva mi aveva suggerito: abbandonare tutto ciò che era idealistico nella mia testa, spingermi solo a ciò che era concreto., dare il nome alle cose. E di utilizzare quella famose _semplici parole._

E ce n’era una, in particolare, che mi rimbalzava nella testa. 

Come detto, non vedevo Lila da quasi due settimane, non ci parlavamo dalla mattina di fronte alla calzoleria Cerullo. Ma quel tardo pomeriggio, con quella nuova decisione, mi presentai senza preavviso alla salumeria. 

Era praticamente l’ora di cena e non ci sarebbe stato quasi più nessuno, comprese Carmen e Pinuccia. Non avrebbe avuto più scuse per evitarmi e in ogni caso, questa volta mi avrebbe ascoltato, ad ogni costo.

La trovai, secondo i miei piani, dietro al bancone. Sola, la salumeria era già chiusa perché le luci erano quasi tutti spente ma Lila tardava a stare con il naso immerso in un libro - uno degli ultimi che le avevo prestato, Ovidio- probabilmente per terminarlo prima di tornare a casa da Stefano. 

Quando mi vide entrare richiuse subito il libro, mi lanciò un occhiata veloce quasi a studiarmi e poi lo nascose. Non mi salutò, non disse nulla, era come se fosse entrato un fantasma. Però quella sera non abbassò lo sguardo, non cercò di scacciarmi immediatamente. Anzi, fu evidente che lei non aspettasse altro che mi facessi avanti, che aveva intuito dal mio atteggiamento che avevo in mente qualcosa e fosse curiosa di vederlo. Balzò giù dallo sgabello, mi squadrò da dietro un mezzo sorriso, la voce beffeggiante quando disse

"Non l'hai lasciato Antonio alla fine”

"Sto facendo del mio meglio, è complicato”

Mi avvicinai al bancone, non lasciandomi intimorire dall’atteggiamento ostile di Lila, in nome di quello che mi ero ripetuta fermamente nel viaggio sino a lì. 

Ora Lila rise, una risata brutta, meccanica. Poi con un passo in avanti, si appoggiò al bancone con le mani, il busto in avanti verso di me. Guardandomi dritta negli occhi si fece più seria, lo sguardo imbevuto di una luce oscura, cattiva.

"Non devi lasciarlo. Te lo devi sposare, te lo dico io, fai bene. Fatti rovinare la vita”

"Smettila"

“Di fare che cosa?”

“Lo sai che non voglio stare con lui. E non lo sposo, te l’ho già detto mille volte”

“E perché no?”

Mi indispettii maggiormente per quel battibecco senza senso che mi sviava dalle mie reali intenzioni; Lila stava semplicemente cercando di farmi innervosire, di stuzzicarmi per farmi perdere la pazienza. Questa era la sua tecnica per vincere ogni dibattito tra di noi.

"Perché non voglio" risposi più decisa e mi allungai a mia volta al bancone, ma molto più di quanto aveva fatto lei in precedenza, fino a ritrovarci faccia a faccia a pochi centimetri. Fui felice di vederla stupita di quel mio gesto audace; uno stupore che non riuscì a mascherare neppure con i suoi modi gelidi e distaccati, perché prima di tornare a guardarmi negli occhi e rispondere la mio sguardo di sfida, non riuscì a non concedersi un’occhiata alle mie labbra.

Fu allora, appoggiandomi anche su quella piccola debolezza, che feci un passo decisivo: feci scivolare le mani sino alle sue. Aveva le dita fredde, quasi congelate e arrossate per essere state tutto il giorno esposte al freddo, ma io percepii quel contatto come il più caldo e necessario che potessi provare. Per quanto fui invasa da quella sensazione di ristoro nel tornare a toccarla, non lo diedi a vedere e tantomeno questo mi fece cambiare idea sulle mie intenzioni.

Presi un sospiro lungo, la guardai ancora dritta negli occhi che ora si erano leggermente dilatati

_Parole semplici e chiare_

”Perché sei tu la mia fidanzata, Lila”

Fui la prima a stupirmi di come parola mi uscì naturale dalla bocca. 

Per settimane mi era sembrata così innaturale, così forzata quella definizione per noi; Lila era stata la mia migliore amica per tutta la vita e non ero riuscita mai - né nella mia testa, né tantomeno a voce alta- a definirla la mia fidanzata. Ma ora mi apparve chiaro come fosse la soluzione ovvia a ciò che eravamo sempre state. _La mia fidanzata_. Una parola semplice, eppure così carica di significato, che non lasciava più spazio a dubbi.

Fui felice di averla detta finalmente, mi scappò un sorriso.

Probabilmente per gli altri non era nulla, essere fidanzati si diceva con tranquillità e persino io con Antonio l’avevo utilizzata senza alcuna preoccupazione o ripercussione. Ma tra noi era diverso. Tra noi era tutta un’altra cosa e sia io che Lila lo percepivamo, aveva tutto un nostro significato, quello di appartenerci. 

Forse era puro egoismo da parte mia, perché come Antonio qualche giorno prima l’aveva usata per rivendicarmi di fronte a Nino ed ora io facevo lo stesso con Lila, quando mi ero sempre sentita niente per lei. Lina Cerullo era moglie di Stefano, era _Lina Cerullo in Carracci_ e non potevo evitarlo in alcun modo. Ma era la mia _fidanzata._ Almeno questo non me lo avrebbe potuto togliere nessuno. 

Lila reagì alle mie parole cambiando espressione e seppi con certezza di averla colpita. I suoi occhi erano diventati come immensi pozzi neri, lucidi, che si dilatarono ancor più nell’osservarmi con troppa intensità da sembrare che stesse per svenire. E fui sicura che le tremò il labbro inferiore.

Però ciò disse a parole fu molto diverso da quella prima reazione. Ritrasse le mani perché non gliele afferrassi più e un secondo dopo si staccò da me completamente, tornò a sedersi sullo sgabello per riacquistare la distanza tra i nostri corpi.

“No, non è vero” borbottò, ma aveva perso la cattiveria di prima, aveva acquistato solo una cupezza di tomba che le rendeva la voce quasi un rantolo. Sembrava ora rifiutasse l’immagine di noi quasi quanto rifiutava quella di me con Antonio e questo mi ferì con particolare intensità.

Però ne compresi la ragione, sapevo ora che lo stava facendo perché riteneva che Antonio mi fosse nocivo per me quanto lo era lei, che dire che avrei lo sposato mi avrebbe rovinato quanto dire che lei era la mia fidanzata. 

“Invece, è così” dissi categorica perché quella stupida idea volevo cancellargliela dalla testa 

Ma Lila ancora una volta scosse la testa con violenza. Riaprì il libro e riprese ad ignorarmi

”Meglio se te ne vai, Lenù"

Non opposi resistenza, le dissi va bene, me ne vado. Ma sorrisi appena nel dirlo, sapevo questa volta di averla colpita. 

Non avrebbe più potuto ignorarmi, a quel punto.

E ancora sorridendo appena, così, presi il compito di latino dalla borsa. Lo feci scivolare lungo al bancone, sino al punto dove si trovava lei. Poi senza controllare la sua reazione, girai i tacchi e uscii dalla salumeria. In strada, stringendomi infreddolita nel cappotto, camminai nel tramonto che tramutava il pomeriggio in sera.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitolo quindici

La mattina seguente i miei buoni propositi sembrarono essere ricompensati, perché Lila si presentò sotto casa mia.

Era Domenica, circa le undici, quando venne a chiamarmi da sotto la finestra. Me ne rallegrai, nonostante le apparenti rimostranze nei suoi confronti ciò che volevo era che l’incontro in salumeria avesse funzionato e che Lila volesse fare pace. Mi fiondai per le scale praticamente correndo e la raggiunsi nel cortile del palazzo, ma le mie attese furono immediatamente disattese quando la vidi; mi accolse infatti con le braccia al petto contro il solito cappottino giallo, non rivolgendomi alcuno dei segnali distensivi che mi aspettavo.

"Mi accompagni a Piazza dei Martiri domani dopo la scuola?” mi domandò soltanto quando fui abbastanza vicina. 

Esitai, presa alla sprovvista da quell’ennesimo comportamento totalmente incomprensibile che non riuscivo ad interpretare; mi invitava ad andare insieme a lei a piazza dei Martiri, ma seguitava ad odiarmi, a trattarmi in quel modo. 

Ecco che di nuovo ero irritata con lei, dopo essere stata impaziente di vederla. Ecco che mi rendevo ancora una volta vittima dei suoi isterismi, dei suoi cambi d’umore.

Lila, in attesa di una risposta, mi guardava freddamente; meno di quanto aveva fatto nei giorni precedenti almeno, ma comunque come se non avesse la minima intenzione di lasciar intendere se le facesse piacere o no rivedermi. Gli occhi, piuttosto, di tanto in tanto tradivano quel comportamento e indugiavano su di me, come se mi stesse studiando o testando quanta pazienza mi fosse rimasta.

Mi domandai se quella minima apertura fosse derivata da ciò che le avevo detto il giorno prima, per il compito di latino recuperato ma anche per la parola fidanzata. Inutile dire che non avrei mai ricevuto risposta a riguardo che non fosse per sua volontà di esplicitarmelo, perciò evitai persino la domanda e con la stesse freddezza utilizzata da lei, le chiesi piuttosto la ragione per cui avrei dovuto accompagnarla. Lei mi spiegò come nonostante i suoi rifiuti a partecipare all'organizzazione del negozio, Michele Solara le aveva chiesto di fare un sopralluogo prima dell'inaugurazione, che si sarebbe svolta il fine settimana successivo. Lila aveva rifiutato per giorni, ma poi la sera prima a cena Stefano - probabilmente spronato dagli stessi Solara- aveva iniziato a dirle che si metteva sempre di traverso, che non faceva altro che creare problemi con i suoi capricci e dunque lei aveva deciso di accettare, ma ad una sola condizione. Che Stefano sarebbe rimasto a casa, ad accompagnarla sarei stata io. Nessun accenno al resto, nessun accenno alla ragione perché sarei dovuta essere proprio io ad accompagnarla, dato che pareva detestarmi. 

"Ci vieni o no allora?” mi incalzò a quel punto, quando io seguitavo a non rispondere.

Non sapevo cosa dirle.

Fui tentata di dire no, mossa dall’orgoglio. O almeno di contrattare la mia presenza con una tregua, con un chiarimento che fosse degno di essere definito tale. Ma alla fine mi resi conto l’unico modo per avere davvero un chiarimento con lei era non chiederglielo affatto. Oh no, l’avrebbe soltanto innervosita pretendere di parlare da persone civili, così come ripetere ciò che già le avevo detto la sera prima.Non ce n’era bisogno, sapevo bene che lo aveva sentito chiaro e tondo e speravo che comunque avremmo trovato modo di parlare, al negozio di Piazza dei Martiri o sulla strada verso il centro. Senza contare che non volevo lasciarla sola con i Solara. Qualsiasi cosa Marcello o Michele avessero in mente erano sempre una minaccia e Lila li detestava, persino più di quanto detestava Stefano, cosa che avrebbe potuto creare non pochi problemi.

Le dissi di sì, dunque, l’avrei accompagnata. Lila annuì, non aggiungendo nulla.

Restammo qualche istante in silenzio una di fronte all’altra. Di nuovo, fui tentata di diminuire la distanza tra di noi, magari prenderle la mano come avevo fatto in salumeria. Mai lei dovendomi aver letto nel pensiero si affrettò a darmi l’appuntamento al giorno dopo, alle tre sotto casa sua, e poi sparire. 

Fui sul punto di gridarle contro mentre si allontanava, ma poi pensai che mettermi ad urlare nel bel mezzo del rione “Quindi davvero non mi vuoi più?" sarebbe stato piuttosto sconveniente. Dunque mi rassegnai, tornai in casa e per tutto il giorno non riuscii a pensare ad altro che a quell’incontro alla nuova calzoleria dei Solara.

Il giorno dopo mi svegliai già nervosa per quella situazione surreale. Dopo scuola ero filata subito a casa, pranzato in fretta ( non senza le protesta di mia madre che con le sue lamentele mi fece tardare) per poi tornare sotto il suo palazzo. Lina era già in strada, la vidi appena imboccai la strada; con il rossetto sulle labbra e un vestito elegante da signora - che faceva sembrare me, notai invece, poco più una bambina- mi aspettava tamburellando impazientemente il piede a terra.

"Sei in ritardo” commentò, infatti appena la raggiunsi.

"Mia madre voleva che l’aiutassi a riordinare la cucina”

“Abbiamo perso il primo autobus” aggiunse e poi senza aspettare la mia risposta iniziò a camminare

Scoprii che non aveva voluto neppure che Stefano ci accompagnasse in auto, perché temeva che alla fine sarebbe rimasto con noi e non voleva, mi disse, assistere alla scena di lui e i Solara tutti insieme nella stessa stanza. Le avrebbe dato la nausea.

Non replicai, lei non aggiunse dettagli e da quel momento come per tutto il resto del viaggio restammo in religiosa silenzio.

Prendemmo l’autobus successivo che ci portò sino in centro, camminammo sotto il cielo grigio come quasi una coppia di estranei; se non fosse stato almeno per certe occhiate che di nascosto una dall'altra ci scambiavano, per l'attrazione quasi elettrica tra i nostri corpi che si scorgeva in ogni movimento che facevamo.

Quando arrivammo al negozio erano ormai quasi le quattro del pomeriggio. Michele salutò Lila cordialmente, poi sorpreso rivolse lo stesso cenno anche me, disse che era felice di vedermi.

"Magari l'aiuti a ritrovare il senno, all'amica tua” aggiunse

"Lenuccia è intelligente, le capisce le tue stronzate, Michè, meglio di come le capisco io"

Michele la squadrò con gli occhi spalancati, ma proseguii nel sorridere. 

Era incredibile come Lila riuscisse a suscitare in quell'uomo, solitamente senza scrupoli nel non lasciare che nessuno gli mancasse di rispetto. Nel modo in cui Michele la guardava c’era qualcosa di eccezionale: con un’ammirazione smisurata, come pendesse dalle sue labbra e ogni parole che uscisse dalla bocca di Lila non fosse mai abbastanza: ne voleva sempre un’altra, voleva sentire sempre un altro po’ di quello che c’era nella sua testa. Era un’attaccamento, quasi morboso, che mi spaventava terribilmente; le troppe attenzioni di uomini come Michele - come anni prima erano state anche quelle del fratello Marcello- non erano mai una buona notizia.

Michele iniziò a mostrarci il locale, nei minimi dettagli. Da un lato all’altro della stanza, muovendosi frenetico ed entusiasta, per farci vedere il bancone in legno massiccio, la nuova cassa, le scarpe di pregio in vetrina. Ne descriveva le qualità, il denaro speso, il grande vantaggio che avrebbe portato al negozio - il tutto, senza mancare mai di cercare in Lila un commento, un segno di approvazione. Ma lei faceva di tutto, pur di dimostrarsi annoiata: alzava gli occhi al cielo, sbadigliava, di distraeva a guardare fuori dalla vetrina.

In quanto a me, mi trascinò con sé per tutto il tempo, mi presi addirittura a braccetto questa volta come se non avessimo affatto litigato, chiese più volte la mia opinione - anche se erano più interventi retorici e provocatorio, più a prendere in giro quanto Michele fosse soddisfatto e fiero di quanto ci mostrava. Erano più “Guarda qui, Lenuccia, quanto è bello questo modello, l’avranno portato dall’America ” o “ Guarda quanti quattrini c’hanno buttato, ti pare, questi io te li facevo con quattro soldi”. 

Io rispondevo a disagio, cercando di non minare alla tranquillità che Michele ostentava pur di fronte all’ironia o alla sbruffonaggine di Lila che a quell’appuntamento, ora era chiaro, era andata solo per farsi beffe di tutti quegli uomini che cercavano di controllarla. 

La mia vera opinione, Lila infatti la chiese soltanto più tardi quando Michele uscì fuori per fumare e lei mi prese per mano, per condurmi nel retrobottega; c’erano accatastate molte scatole di scarpe lì dietro, quasi a formare una montagna che insieme agli scaffali che ci circondavano, ci copriva abbastanza per nasconderci da occhi indiscreti 

“Cosa ne pensi?” domandò.

Eravamo una di fronte all’altra, distanti non più di qualche metro e seppur non ci toccassimo, per la prima volta eravamo protese una verso l’altra, con la solita scarica di magnetismo tra i nostri corpi.

Esitai, chiedendomi cosa volesse sentire da me. Parte della freddezza nella sua voce era sparita, rimaneva una vena di schiettezza a cui comunque ero abituata.

"É un bel negozio, si vede che ci hanno speso un po' di soldi"

"Questo lo so da me " 

"Che cosa vuoi sapere allora?” 

Lila mi guardò scuotendo appena la testa, come se non comprendessi nulla di quanto stesse cercando di dirmi, come se di tutto ciò che diceva io comprendessi parole differenti. Per un momento mi convinsi della stessa cosa, che parlassimo lingue differenti e non riuscissimo mai a comprenderci davvero - che quell’insegnamento della Galiani sulle parole semplici con Lila non funzionasse, che le mie iniziative fossero inutili perché non fosse affatto un gioco quello di Lila, davvero non c’era modo tra noi di comunicare.

Ma persi il filo di quel discorso, perché fui distratta dal modo in cui Lila si leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua 

"Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi _del resto_ ”

A quel punto sospirai, intuendo solo ora l’angolazione che quel _resto_ significava. Tutta la faccenda dei Solara che cercavano di farla lavorare in Piazza dei Martiri, Stefano che voleva tenerla in salumeria, lei che si trovava tra quei due fuochi con l’unica consapevolezza: avrebbe soltanto desiderato il modo per recare danno ad entrambi.

"Non capisco perché non vuoi lavorare qui, saresti perfetta" dissi sincera con tono più confidenziale e nel farlo mi avvicinai a lei. Alzai la mano e andai a sfiorare la sua, accarezzandole appena il palmo con l’indice e il medio "Hai esperienza e potresti creare i tuoi modelli, ti piaceva disegnare scarpe. O almeno, ti piaceva sicuramente più di quanto ti piaccia lavorare in salumeria”

Lila rimase in silenzio, il respiro più pronunciato, quasi diventasse più affannoso in quel processo che mi sembrava di elaborazione della mie parole. E il culmine di quell’operazione fu però scostante, si inquietò e pur avendo inizialmente accettato il mio tocco ora si scostò, cambiò il tono di voce rendendolo più grave

"Perché non voglio avere niente a che fare, con questi stronzi che si comprano tutto con i soldi: me, Rino, Stefano, le mia vecchie scarpe" deglutì, disgustata da ciò che aveva appena detto, il viso le assunse un’espressione innaturale, come una maschera di cera che si è sciolta al sole "Ho promesso che non disegno più niente, per nessuno”

La guardai quasi senza riuscire a parlare nello scorgerle quella vena tanto oscura nel viso, ricordai d’un tratto il pozzo d’oscurità di cui aveva già parlato, quella del rione e chi ci abita, quello di chi si smargina e perde la propria forma. E presa dal panico, volli più di ogni altra cosa lanciarle una corda per risalire.

"E invece dovresti" la incalzai, con più coraggio, cercai i suoi occhi e li trovai. Lila doveva condividere la mia stessa voglia di intensificare il contatto tra i nostri occhi, perché seppure li avessi ridotti ad una fessura, nel suo solito modo di fare, non smise di guardarmi.

"E poi mi vendo anche io ai Solara?"

"E poi gli fai vedere che non ti può comprare nessuno, che sei meglio di tutti gli altri”

Lila sorrise, ma amaramente, ora sospirò. Ora fu lei a ricomporre il contatto tanto agognato tra di noi; mi toccò il viso con la mano, accarezzandomi la guancia e sperai mi volesse baciare, ma si fermò ad una distanza che dal di fuori potesse non considerarsi ambigua. Non disse nulla, ma mantenemmo quel contatto tenero, il suo palmo caldo contro la mia guancia fredda, finché ad un certo punto, inaspettatamente, lei si staccò violentemente. Apparve inquieta e girandomi le spalle, fece qualche passo verso lo scaffale delle scarpe già riordinato.

"Che c’è?" le domandai andandole incontro, fermandomi qualche passo dietro di lei.

"Niente. Ma non li conosci, tu parli senza sapere un cazzo” la voce le divenne aggressiva, più ostile e rabbiosa quasi fosse sul punto di mettersi a gridare contro di me. Fissava la parete come se con lo sguardo avesse potuto farla controllare. Come se avesse voluto far crollare l’intero locale.

Ebbi paura per quei repentini cambi d’umore, per ciò che quelle parole significavano - quanto di quella storia non mi diceva, quanto io non riuscivo a scorgere- e ora appoggiai il viso contro la sua spalla, le lasciai un bacio leggero contro il tessuto del cappotto "Lila, io sto dalla tua parte. Sempre”

Quelle parole mi sembrarono un altro buon esempio del _chiaro e semplice_ della Galiani, mi sembrò che potesse esplicitare il nostro legame. Ed ero sicura, in effetti, che avesse anche funzionato, perché Lila esitò un attimo e vidi che aveva rilassato le spalle. Ma poi si voltò, gli occhi ancora più aggressivi, quasi cerchiati di un rosso sangue.

"Non devi stare da nessuna parte, tu, devi stare fuori da questa merda" abbaiò.

“Ci vivo nel rione” risposi io, ero rimasta spiazzata da quella nuova aggressività, ma mi mostrai decisa. Avrei voluto rispondere _ci vivi tu nel rione, Lila, come potrei starne fuori_ “Non posso estraniarmene come se stessi da un’altra parte”

Lila strinse la mascella con violenza, scacciò l’aria con la mano come se stessi dicendo assurdità “Senti che parole che usi, come fai a dire che sei come noi” disse e questa volta in un tono ora canzonatorio. 

Ecco che eravamo alle solite, stavamo discutendo, ancora una volta, delle stesse cose; lei di nuovo cercava di innalzarmi, di distanziarsi da me e io cercavo di non farmi lasciare indietro. Non comprendevo perché continuasse a farlo: mentre io costruivo ponti per ricongiungerci a metà strada, lei non faceva che distruggerli uno ad uno. 

“Non iniziare con questa storia”

Ma Lila mi ignorò, ancora senza guardarmi continuò a prendermi in giro 

“ _Estraniarmene”_ mi imitò in falsetto, con un sorriso fastidiosamente largo sulla faccia “Dove l’hai imparata questa parola? A scuola? O te l’hanno insegnato Sarratore e i suoi gli amici?”

Esitai, sentendo quel nome provenire dalla bocca di Lila mi ero pietrificata. E lei ovviamente l’aveva notato perché ancora con quel sorriso strafottente mi spiegò:

“Ieri mi ha detto Alfonso che Sabato ci sei uscita insieme”

Non dissi nulla, ferita sia dal suo atteggiamento che dal mio, che colta sul fatto, ero rimasta senza facoltà di risponderle a tono. Mi vergognai di non averla invitata, mi stava facendo sentire come se quel pomeriggio fosse stato un mio sotterfugio, fatto di nascosto dai suoi occhi.

E allora Lila proseguì, sguazzando nella mia difficoltà. Ora di nuovo le braccia al petto in segno di disapprovazione “Nino Sarratore è quello che ti piace tanto” mi fece notare, con tanto astio nel ripetere quel nome da farlo apparire quasi come qualcosa di neppure umano “Quello da cui ti sei fatta baciare a Ischia”

Scossi la testa confusamente, ancora sulle spine per come Lila aveva utilizzato il nome di Nino contro di me “Non mi piace Nino” mi difesi, con le stesse parole che avevo usato con Antonio giorni prima, cosa che mi fece sentire tutt’altro che meglio, perché ricordai come quel giorno mi era sembrata una bugia. Ma davanti a Lila… no, non era una bugia.

Riacquistai più sicurezza a quel pensiero, oltre a quello che io in quella storia non avevo alcuna colpa; era stata la stessa Lila a privarsi dell’opportunità di venire con me dalla Galiani “E poi c’era anche la sua fidanzata, Nadia, la figlia della mia professoressa”

Lina non mi sembrò particolarmente convinta della risposta, mi scrutò guardinga e con una certa aria supponente.

“E poi io volevo invitarti a venire con me” proseguii attaccandola a mia volta “Ma non mi parli da giorni, mi ignori completamente, che cosa dovevo fare?”

Lila si strinse nelle spalle, ora con gli occhi bassi “Non ci venivo comunque dai tuoi amici so tutto io” borbottò rumorosamente e poi aggiunse, prima di girare i tacchi e uscire dal retrobottega “Anzi, era meglio se non ti chiedevo proprio di venire qui oggi. Mi sono stufata, andiamo a casa”

_________

Non restammo effettivamente ancora per molto al negozio. 

Io mi ero evidentemente spazientita per quell’ennesimo cambio di umore di Lila, per le sue ennesime accuse e anche Lila si mostrò ora infastidita dal modo in cui Michele nuovamente cercava di coinvolgerla nella logistica della calzoleria o nella gestione dei conti.

Così in breve tempo si dileguò, disse che Stefano la voleva a casa presto e Michele non insistette oltre e ci lasciò andare. Camminammo in silenzio tombale per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, sull’autobus non ci scambiammo uno sguardo e così continuammo nell’ultimo tratto dalla fermata verso il rione alto.

Piuttosto che fare passi avanti, ne avevamo fatto all’indietro, pensavo io nel frattempo. Non ero quasi neppure più arrabbiata, ero soltanto demoralizzata. Tra di noi non era altro che questo: sembrare di trovarsi e poi perdersi ancor più profondamente, sbattere contro il muro che Lila continuava, ancora e ancora, a mettermi di fronte. Ormai avevo perso la speranza che le mie parole l’avessero in qualche modo scalpita, avevo perso la speranza che per lei avessero avuto lo stesso significato che avevano avuto per me. 

Arrivate sotto casa sua la salutai a malapena con un gesto della mano e fui sul punto semplicemente di andarmene senza dire nulla, quando mi accorsi che Lila mi guardava con intensità rinnovata.

La guardai di rimando senza dire nulla. Ero convinta avrebbe detto qualcosa per ferirmi in qualche modo, che si sarebbe mostrata di nuovo fredda, scostante, cattiva.

"Sei stata brava, hai preso nove di latino. Lo sapevo che lo recuperavi" disse invece Lila, ora accennò a sorridere e con un passo, si fece più vicina. Il suo umore era cambiato di nuovo.

“Te lo avevo promesso”

Lila restò ancora in silenzio. Deglutì, una pausa e poi un passo ancora verso di me.

“Scusami” mormorò quasi impercettibilmente, si guardava la punta delle dita e poi alzava ancora gli occhi in alto, verso le nuvole grigie “Sono fatta male. Ho questa smania dentro che non mi fa stare mai tranquilla, che mi fa parlare senza pensare. Me la prendo con tutti, soprattutto con te”

Ora la guardai anche io. Sembrava smarrita, come se dentro le abitasse un animale selvaggio che lei stessa non era in grado di tenere a bada. Ma era solo una mia sensazione, pensai, sta solamente giocando un’altra volta, sta fingendo. Perciò non mi scomposi, ancora non dissi nulla e lei dovette inquietarsi dal quel mio essere taciturna, glielo lessi dagli occhi.

”Ma sono felice per quello che hai detto" aggiunse in tono calmo “Che sono la tua fidanzata”

Prima deglutì di nuovo, poi ora che fu abbastanza vicina, allungò la mano verso la mia. Senza più curarsi di dove fossimo, me la strinse e con le braccia tese intrecciammo le dita a mezz’aria, a metà strada nello spazio vuoto che ci divideva. Per fortuna era ora di cena, per strada non c’era nessuno.

A quel punto mi guardò e anche io non potei più evitare i suoi occhi. Mi parvero sinceri, anche se non sapevo se fosse perché ero ancora sballottata dai suoi repentini cambi d’umore o perché desideravo ardentemente che lo fossero e che finalmente trovassimo un punto in comune in cui ricominciare da dove avevamo lasciato.

“Anche tu, sei la mia fidanzata” concluse e ora, con un nuovo passo mi fu ancora più vicina, quasi a distanza di un bacio. Con gli occhi percorse la linea delle nostre braccia unite, sino al mio collo; con la mano libera mi sfiorò con la punta delle dita il colletto del cappotto, poi alzò lo sguardo sino ai miei occhi e questa volta, rimase a guardarmi con un mezzo sorriso, ma anche con la chiara aspettativa che fossi io a proseguire.

Mi convinsi a parlare allora

"Con Antonio…" iniziai, perché prima di ogni cosa, sentii che non volevo che ci fosse nulla di non chiarito tra di noi.

Ma Lila scosse la testa con decisione "Ti ho già detto di non parlarmi di Antonio" disse, secca ”Non voglio sapere niente"

"No?"

"Magari sì. Ma non ora. Non ce la faccio più a stare senza di te" 

Quella frase, la malizia ed insieme la dolcezza con cui le labbra di Lila la pronunciarono vicino al mio orecchio, mi gelò il sangue nelle vene. E allo stesso tempo, lo fecero ribollire così tanto da sentirmi le orecchie arrossire, da farmi dimenticare che eravamo nel mezzo della strada. 

Lila sorrise alla mia reazione e dopo avermi stretto la mano più forte in un cenno di intesa, mi lasciò e si allontanò “Vieni da me, domani dopo scuola” gridò, prima di entrare nel portone di casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera a tutti :)  
> Mi scuso per il ritardo di pubblicazione. Purtroppo per problemi personali non è stata una settimana semplice e la creatività di conseguenza è andata sotto zero; ho avuto parecchi problemi nello scrivere, nel concentrarmi davanti al foglio, liberare la mente dalle preoccupazioni per portare qualcosa che mi sembrasse buono. Scrivevo e cancellavo, scrivevo e cancellavo. Un incubo, insomma.  
> Non parlo di questo capitolo in particolare, scritto ormai mesi fa, ma di quello di cui mi sarei dovuta occupare questa settimana. Sono circa una quindicina di capitoli avanti rispetto alle pubblicazione ( che è ormai la seconda parte di It's not living... e piccolo spoiler: si parla di Ischia e... DRAMAAAAAA!)  
>  \- che è molto sì, ho un buon vantaggio, ma non voglio rimanere indietro e ci tengo a mantenere il ritmo di un capitolo terminato di scrivere ( almeno in una prima stesura) per ogni capitolo che pubblico.  
> Purtroppo il capitolo della settimana scorsa non è ancora concluso e non sono ancora uscita dal tunnel del blocco dello scrittore, ma ci sto lavorando e conto di essere sulla strada giusta. Tra l'altro, la prossima settimana parto per le vacanza e ho quattordici lunghi giorni per rilassarmi, liberare la mente e *dita incrociate* anche ritrovare l'ispirazione perduta.   
> La vacanza sono però anche la ragione per cui le pubblicazioni, almeno fino alle prime settimane di Agosto, potrebbero essere irregolari o assenti - se riesco a portarmi avanti e scrivere i capitoli nuovi, pubblico, altrimenti salta. Mi dispiace moltissimo per i lettori che ogni settimana mi supportano, lasciano un commento, cuori e sono sempre gentilissimi. In tempi di mancata ispirazione e in generale quando si ha il morale sotto i tacchi, leggervi riempie sempre il cuore.   
> Ok, basta... direi che ho parlato - e vi ho annoiati- anche troppo. Spero che anche questo quindicesimo capitoli vi sia piaciuto, ci iniziamo ad incanalare verso il finale di questa prima parte!  
> Passiate una buona settimana, un abbraccio grande :)  
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Capitolo sedici

Entrai in casa di Lila, il giorno seguente, con un libro tra le mani: _Cime Tempestose._

Era una vecchia copia che avevo comprato giorni prima ad un mercatino dell’usato vicino a scuola; l’avevo studiato l’anno precedente e nel momento in cui l’avevo visto in quella bancarella polverosa mi era sembrato un libro perfetto per Lila. Avevo l’intenzione di regalarglielo non appena avessimo fatto pace pace, ma visto che quel giorno aveva tardato ad arrivare, l’avevo sempre tenuto nella mia stanza senza farci nulla.

Il pomeriggio al negozio di Piazza dei Martiri, unito alla conversazione che avevamo avuto sotto casa sua, non avevano completamente chiarito i miei dubbi sulle reali intenzioni di Lila e non mi avevano dato la certezza che fossimo davvero arrivate ad un tempo di pace. Tuttavia, allo stesso tempo, ero anche troppo felice che perlomeno qualcosa si fosse mosso per mettermi a pensare troppo; anche perché non mi ero accorta davvero di quanto Lila mi fosse mancata fino a quanto non mi ritrovai di fronte all’uscio di casa sua in attesa che mi aprisse la porta.

Non riuscii a trattenermi ed appena Lila mi aprì la porta, mi gettai al suo collo e la strinsi. Lei ricambiò quell’abbraccio, non particolarmente calorosa, ma accarezzandomi la schiena e invitandomi subito ad entrare.

Una volta giunte nel salotto, mentre ancora mi sfilavo il cappotto, le porsi il libro. 

Lei mi squadrò perplessa "Che cos'è?"

"Un libro, non si vede?" ridacchiai appena nervosa per stemperare il gelo che tra noi percepivo a folate irregolari. Non quando l'avevo abbracciata e lei aveva ricambiato, ma nel momento successivo quando mi aveva invitato ad entrare e aveva preso subito le distanze; non quando mi aveva preso il cappotto con impazienza, ma quando le avevo dato il mio regalo e lei lo aveva accolto con una smorfia ironica.

"Pensavo che ormai con Ovidio di miti classici ne avessi abbastanza"

Lila annuì laconica, se lo rigirò fra le mani come fosse un'oggetto alieno e poi me lo restituì “Grazie, ma mi va più di leggere i tuoi libri”

“E perché no?”

Non rispose, soltanto si strinse nelle spalle in un modo di fare che sembrava voler dire “Sono inutili” o “Non mi servono a niente”

Scossi la testa, ignorando quella strana vibrazione negativa, come il suo rifiuto fosse davvero solo un gesto di eccessiva cortesia e glielo porsi un’altra volta

"No, è un regalo, tienilo tu, magari cambi idea. Voglio sapere cosa ne pensi”

Questo stupii effettivamente Lila, che alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, lesse per la prima volta il titolo sulla copertina e diede una rapida sbirciata anche alla trama sul retro, sempre però senza darlo a vedere, come se farlo fosse soltanto un gesto di educazione nei miei confronti.

"Te l'ho preso la settimana scorsa" le spiegai “L’ho letto l’anno scorso e sembrava avesse il tuo nome scritto sopra"

Non ebbe reazione, se non quella di stringere gli occhi e assumere un tono che poteva apparire solamente bonariamente ironico, ma di cui percepii chiaramente la vena irritata. No, c’era qualcosa che non andava in lei, mi dissi. 

"Cerchi di comprarmi con i libri?"

"Non posso farti un regalo?” ribattei io offesa e oramai molto più che solo diffidente riguardo alle sue intenzioni.

Lila annuì di nuovo. Prima sospettosa questa volta quanto lo ero io, poi però sembrò dimenticarsene. Appoggiò il libro sul tavolo e mi prese per mano, mosse indietreggiando un paio di passi nel salotto luminoso, portandomi nella stessa direzione. Fino a che non ci trovammo quasi al centro della stanza, allora si fermò e il busto compì il movimento opposto: si piegò in avanti, mi mise le mani sulle spalle, il viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.

Fui sul punto di chiederle cosa davvero le passasse per la testa, di dirle che non potevamo continuare ad evitare conversazioni come quelle, dovevamo ritrovare il bandolo della matassa che evidentemente avevamo perduto. Ma Lila non aspettò un secondo in più, si mise sulle punte per annullare la differenza di altezza e mi baciò. 

Quanto mi erano mancate le sue labbra morbide, quanto mi era mancata la sua lingua che mi leccava sensualmente il contorno delle labbra prima di entrare nella bocca. 

Dimenticai tutto ciò che avevo da dirle, tutti i miei sospetti. Indietreggiai spinta dalle sue mani sul petto, mi sfilò gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul tavolo continuando a baciarmi. E poi praticamente alla cieca mi lasciai guidare sino al divano dove finimmo distese, Lila sopra di me in mezzo alle mie cosce. Mi abbandonai a lei, al suo sapore, al suo odore di buono; presi alcune ciocche di capelli fra le mani, le arrotolai all'indice mentre impercettibilmente ed eppure inesorabilmente i nostri corpi si avvicinavano uno all’altro. Le circondai i fianchi con le gambe e fin da subito, Lila insinuò le dita sotto alla mia gonna; non indugiò come faceva di solito, però, rosicchiando un centimetro ogni ora in un’attesa di piacere infinita, ma immediatamente si spinse sino oltre l’interno della coscia. Avvertii subito il contatto con l’inguine, al confine con la stoffa delle mutandine, in un brivido che mi percorse la spina dorsale.

Sperai che volesse riprendere le fila da dove le avevamo lasciate, dal sesso che ci eravamo promesse e quell'idea mi riempì lo stomaco dalla sensazione calda del piacere folgorante. Le posai le mani sulle spalle, feci scivolare a terra il cardigan che portava per suggerirle che le mie intenzioni erano rimaste immutate rispetto a dove volevo spingermi insieme a lei.

Lila sorrise con malizia sulle mia labbra e prese con più decisione a lasciarmi baci lungo tutta la linea della mascella, ma poi si staccò e ritornò alle labbra, mordendomi quello inferiore; respirava contro di me affannosamente, nella maniera più sensuale che riuscissi ad immaginare e credetti a quel punto volesse chiedermi di andare nella camera da letto.

"Che cosa avete fatto tu e Antonio?" fu invece la sua domanda, quando si staccò dalle mie labbra.

Non compresi da subito quella domanda. Scossi la testa, ma non particolarmente concentrata, perché nel frattempo -in contrasto con quanto mi stava dicendo- la mano non aveva fermato il suo corso e aveva raggiunto il centro delle mie mutandine, a quel punto già sufficientemente bagnate. Buttai la testa all’indietro, dalla bocca socchiusa mi uscii un gemito sordo.

“Cosa?"

Lila girò il polso e poi strofinò in un movimento lento e compassato il pollice contro il mio pube, attraverso il cotone dell’indumento, facendomi gemere ”Questo?”

Iniziai a comprendere cosa mi stava chiedendo Lila e tirai appena su la testa, incontrando i suoi occhi che, dilatati, mi scrutavano severi come in un interrogatorio.

"No" mentii. Antonio mi aveva toccato qualche volta, i seni o in mezzo alle gambe, anche se mai oltre il tessuto della biancheria intima.

"Non mi dire stronzate"

"N-non... "

Lila premette più forte, provai un'esplosione di piacere che mi fece uscire un altro gemito dalle labbra, questa volte più forte, che non controllai e riecheggiò nel salotto.

"Dimmi la verità, Elena" mi esortò Lila, la voce come di pietra, nonostante cosa mi stava facendo, nonostante il mio corpo fosse inerme contro il suo e chiedesse, attraverso i movimenti in avanti dei bacino contro la sua mano, di essere ancora toccato.

"Te la sto dicendo"

Lila strinse le labbra, la pressione contro di me si intensificò, questa volta in in un movimento circolare, ma non più veloce, che lo rendeva per me una tortura. Fui sicura di essere a molto poco dall’orgasmo, aprii la bocca per implorare Lila di farmici arrivare, ma la voce mi moriva in gola insieme ai gemiti. 

"T'ha chiavato?" domandò Lila, d'un tratto ancor più schiena. Solo allora fermò la mano, in attesa della risposta.

"Lì" mi uscì dalle labbra e mossi di nuovo in fianchi verso di lei, per implorarla a continuare. Lei mosse il polso in quell’intenzione, ma lo interruppe subito dopo quando ancora la mia risposta tardava ad arrivare.

"Rispondimi"

"No, non ... " di nuovo gemetti e la voce mi si spezzò, non proseguendo la frase.

“E con Sarratore?”

Iniziai a irritarmi da quelle domande e dalla mano di Lila, che invece di aumentare il ritmo secondo quanto il mio bacino le suggeriva di fare, lo stava rendendo più incostante. 

“Perché mi fai…”

Lila a quel punto perse la pazienza; non aspettò che terminassi la domanda, si spostò bruscamente, sfilò la mano da sotto la mia gonna e si tirò in piedi. Io allo stesso tempo tornai quasi a respirare. Gli effetti dell’orgasmo prossimo svanirono e strinsi le cosce per placare l’istinto di mettermi una mano sotto la gonna per terminare da sola. La nebbia data dal piacere che mi aveva inebriato svanì subito dopo e mi ritrovai come di ritorno da un sogno a guardare Lila, ora dritta come un fuso, le mani sul tavolo.

Realizzai allora cosa aveva cercato di fare; aveva finto di non provare più alcun rancore, mi aveva manipolata con mezzucci come il compito di latino per convincermi ad andare a lei, aveva usato il sesso per manipolarmi e ottenere ciò che voleva. Che stupida ero, sempre in balia del suo gioco - persino quando ne comprendevo le regole e mi sembrava di averlo potuto farlo girare a mio favore. Lila era molto più brava ed esperta di me, non c’era mai stata gara.

"Non ci posso credere!” la accusai infuriata. Mi ero tirata in piedi a mia volta, inforcato di nuovo gli occhiali. Lottavo contro il senso di umiliazione per come mi ero abbandonata a lei e a quel piacere, per come ero stata semplicemente in balia di Lila quando per lei invece non era stato che una squallida strategia. Come era chiaro che la desiderassi, mentre lei non aveva altro in mente che farmi confessare i miei crimini.

“Hai superato ogni limite, Lina!”

Lei non rispose, ma si toccò il viso colpevole. Proseguii, ancora non placando la rabbia:

"Tutto questo perché sei gelosa di quello che potrei fare con Antonio o con Nino?” 

Lila scosse la testa, le sfuggì uno sbuffo rabbioso e ancora proseguiva a rimanere in silenzio.

"Perché non me l'hai chiesto e basta se volevi saperlo?” e avrei voluto proseguire _che bisogno c’era di prendermi in giro_ ma ero fin troppo ferita per mostrarle ancor più il mio orgoglio umiliato.

"Perché hai paura che non ti chiavo più se mi dici la verità” rispose a voce bassa, ma piena di risentimento.

Strinsi gli occhi, quelle parole, di nuovo in dialetto stretto e volgare, mi fecero male e aumentarono il mio senso di umiliazione; tuttavia le volli dimostrare che non era vero, che non avevo niente da nasconderle perché era lei, l’unica che non sapeva fare altro che mentire e mentire ancora.

Così mi parai di fronte a lei, la guardai dritta negli occhi

“Nino è solo un compagno di scuola, non mi piace e non c’è stato niente dopo il bacio di Ischia dell’anno scorso” dissi “E con Antonio…” 

Lina mi guardò più interessata mentre io esitai, deglutii della saliva e solo allora continuai:

“…mi ha solo toccata qualche volta, ma poi principalmente io ho toccato lui" ammisi e mi costò, ora tutto ciò che non era con Lila mi appariva sporco, sbagliato. Specie in ricordo di quel giorno, quello del suo matrimonio, quella in cui avevo sperimentato per la prima volta - anche se ancora non chiamandola con quel nome - una gelosia _fisica_ per Lila, avevo conosciuto quel tarlo che mi divorava dall’interno ogni qualvolta qualcosa mi ricordava che era di qualcun altro. 

Era così lontana, quella notte, ero stata così ingenua e in quella Elena mi riconoscevo a malapena. Quei mesi mi avevano cambiata. Ed eppure eccomi ancora qui, pensai, quella gelosia è ancora qui e mi spezza il cuore, mi scuote le membra, è la sensazione più destabilizzante che mi è capitato di provare. La cancellavo, me la scrollavo di dosso con la consapevolezza dei sentimenti di Lila per me e del fatto che contassi più di Stefano nel suo cuore, ma in fondo lei tornava sempre.

"Ma non abbiamo mai fatto sesso, te lo giuro, nemmeno quando io..." deglutii ancora, parlavo lentamente e nel modo più chiaro possibile, così che lei percepisse che non stessi mentendo"... quando io volevo che accadesse, dopo il tuo matrimonio”

Mi costò ammetterlo, di essere stata tanto stupida, specie di fronte a lei.

Lila non commentò, anche ora, in cui io feci una pausa apposta perché pensai che avrebbe detto qualcosa. Gli occhi rimaneva come fari, fissi su di me, in un misto di rabbia e curiosità ma le labbra serrate e premute una contro l’altra, fino a farle diventare bianche.

"... immaginavo ciò che stavi facendo con Stefano, la vostra prima notte di nozze. E volevo farlo anche io, non volevo che mi lasciassi indietro. Ma Antonio mi ha sempre fermata, diceva che sono cose che si fanno da sposati"

Lila ora scosse la testa, rise amaramente "Ti sposa solo per quello, allora"

"Non lo sposo, te l'ho già detto" 

Lila solo a quel punto diede il primo segno di pentimento. Nel giustificarsi, abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani, appoggiate al tavolo in legno "Impazzisco all'idea che stai con qualcun altro” bisbigliò, come si vergognasse. 

Scossi la testa, ancora arrabbiata, ma adesso attraversata da una terribile amarezza; avrei voluto dirle, _non preoccuparti, perché sono sempre stata e sempre sarò soltanto tua, Lila_. 

Ma era difficile anche per me mantenere la calma e la lucidità necessaria; fu la frustrazione nei suoi atteggiamenti, fu l’umiliazione ancora cocente, fu la gelosia. E furono le parole sbagliate ad uscire di bocca "Anche tu stai con Stefano, pensi che sia facile per me pensarti insieme a lui?"

Lila a quel punto tornò arrabbiata, mi fulminò aggressiva, si scostò "Non è la stessa cosa"

"E in che modo non la è?"

"In tutti i modi possibili" 

"Nel senso che come sempre io devo sopportare in silenzio mentre a te è concessa ogni cosa?" 

Lila strinse la mascella, così forte che la vidi contrarsi ad occhio nudo. Ci fu una breve pausa, poi riprese con la voce ancor più cruda “Dici un sacco di cose, Lenù, a scuola hai imparato a parlare bene, ma sono soltanto chiacchiere quelle che ti escono dalla bocca”

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Voglio dire che sei una bella ipocrita del cazzo”

Mi arrabbiai così tanto a quelle accuse che volli gridarle tutta la sofferenza che negli ultimi tempi mi stava procurando. Ma mi uscii soltanto una voce delusa, rotta dalle lacrime che sentivo ormai come un nodo alla gola che si sarebbe presto risolto in un pianto disperato, non appena arrivata a casa.

“Quando la smetterai di considerarci tutti come marionette che puoi muovere a tuo piacimento?” 

Mi girai poi e mi incamminai verso la porta a lunghi passi. Soprattutto perché mi sentivo sul punto di piangere e non volevo dare a Lila quell’ennesima prova di quanto non facesse altro che ferirmi, l’umiliazione era già abbastanza. Sentii che lei a sua volta emetteva un suono gutturale, quasi di sconforto e iniziava a corrermi dietro

“Elena, aspetta” mi chiamò. E a quel punto mi fermai, ma non per lei. Ma perché porta si era aperta davanti a me rivolendomi la figura alta di Stefano.

“Lina… oh ciao Lenuccia”

Presa alla sprovvista sobbalzai e in effetti Stefano notò quella reazione con un minimo di sorpresa; ma poi finse di non vederla perché si focalizzò sulla moglie che - vidi con la coda dell’occhio- aveva abbassato le spalle e aveva indietreggiato. Io ne approfittai per asciugarmi in fretta le lacrime dagli occhi. Stefano a differenze delle altre volte fu più sospettoso riguardo alle nostre attività, non chiese nulla, ma squadrò entrambe - era chiaro che avessimo avuto una discussione, era chiaro che fosse successo qualcosa in quel salotto. Non fece domande, sapeva anche lui che non avrebbe ricevuto alcuna risposta, però probabilmente fu quel sospetto che lo rese molto meno gentile del solito con me, senza sorriso, mi ignorò e si rivolse immediatamente a Lila.

"Mi serve che vieni in salumeria”

"Non lavoro oggi"

Stefano la fulminò, mostrò i canini mentre ritirava le labbra in un gesto di stizza e muoveva uno scatto avanti verso Lila che però fermò sul nascere; la prese per un polso, le sue dita contro il sottile polso della ragazza, stringendolo così che immaginai da un momento all’altro avrei sentito il rumore dell’osso che si spezzava. Anche l’espressione di dolore di Lila lo suggeriva, seppur comunque mantenne la bocca serrata e le sopracciglia aggrottate per non mostrare alcun segno di sofferenza.

Il movimento del braccio di Stefano suggerì per un attimo l’intenzione di torcere quel polso come fosse un ramoscello da spezzare, ma poi la lasciò andare, sbuffò. Capii che si stava trattenendo, solo perché c'ero anche io, mi venne la solita voglia di gridare, di spingerlo lontano da lei. 

"Ma c'è bisogno di te, ci sta la fila fin da fuori, quindi non rompere il cazzo e …”

Di nuovo si trattenne e si rivolse a me, questa volta infastidito dal fatto che non me ne fossi ancora andata. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, raggiustandoli sulla testa, riacquistò la calma "Lenuccia, non ti dispiace se te la porto via?" domandò in tono cordiale "Puoi venire domani o quando preferisci"

Lila mi guardava intensamente ma io non ricambiai neppure a quel punto, ero ancora troppo ferita, ero scossa dalla gelosia, dalla frustrazioni, da sentimenti che ormai erano così ingarbugliati da non apparirmi più riconoscibili. 

Mi aggiustai gli occhiali avvicinandoli al naso "No, figurati, stavo andando via comunque" 

Con le ultime forze che mi rimanevano in un corpo che sentivo molle, presi il cappotto dall’appendi abiti lì accanto, mi avvicinai alla porta.

Proprio mentre mi apprestavo ad uscire, Stefano si avvicinò al tavolo; c'era ancora appoggiato il libro che avevo regalato a Lila. Lo realizzai in un attimo, ma comunque troppo tardi.

"É tuo questo, Lì?” chiese infatti l’uomo prima che potessi voltarmi e dire qualcosa.

Lila con le braccia incrociate guardò il libro - che nelle mani grandi e tozze di Stefano appariva minuscolo.

"No, è di Lenuccia”

“Oh, sì, lo stavo dimenticando” esclamai allora con enfasi, non seppi neppure come potei camuffare il tono di voce in quel modo. Mi avvicinai a Stefano e tesi la mano, perché me lo restituisse.

Il ragazzo , ancora con il libro in mano, guardò entrambe esattamente come aveva fatto dal primo momento in cui era entrato in casa. E compresi che non aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo alla nostra bugia, che quella fu la prima volta in cui si accorse che io e Lila in quel tardo autunno avevamo qualcosa di strano rispetto al solito. Non che si avvicinò davvero alla verità, ma fiutò che entrambe stavamo mentendo spudoratamente.

"Tieni allora, Lenù" disse dunque e me lo mise tra le mani, ma poi mi scoccò un’occhiata che per la prima non si preoccupava di essere gentile. Fu un’occhiata da Don Achille 

"Riprenditelo, tu fai bene a studiare, sei brava, ma non mettere strane idee nella testa dell'amica tua, che già è nata storta e le idee sbagliate già le ha da sola" guardò la moglie per un attimo e poi la riprese per un braccio, con veemenza "... deve lavorare, fare la moglie, non perderemo tempo con cose che non la riguardano “

Quelle frasi mi ghiacciarono il sangue nelle vene, vidi la mano grossolana e massiccia di Stefano che si stringeva ancora attorno al polso delicato e sottile di Lila e mi immaginai come questo costruisse intorno a lei una gabbia. Rimasi senza fiato, immobile e i miei occhi si fermarono per troppo tempo su quell’immagine; Stefano lo notò e per un lungo istante mi fissò, gli occhi grandi e scuri che mi minacciavano - _Lascia stare Lina, dammi retta, non è affar tuo._

In quel momento mi sentii impotente, mi sentii il più insignificante puntino dell’universo.

Non è affar mio, perché il mio “fidanzata" non vale niente. E neppure le unghie e i denti con cui cercavo di rimanere aggrappata a Lila sarebbero bastati per strapparla via da quell’uomo orribile. 

Uscii da casa Carracci, presi la strada per il rione e scoppiai a piangere, sulla via di casa.

_________ 

Riflettei molto, nei giorni a venire, sulle sorti del mio rapporto con Lila.

La delusione e la rabbia per quello che era successo quel pomeriggio erano ancora ben presenti; mi facevano pensare che forse quella era la strada più giusta, allontanarmi da Lila, perché avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambe. Quei mesi avevano dimostrato che non eravamo compatibili su talmente tanti livelli che finivamo per danneggiarci piuttosto che farci bene. Non solo: in fondo mi avrebbe tolto un bel po’ di castagne dal fuoco rinunciare a quella relazione, fatta di rischi che continuavo nonostante tutto a correre e che Lila in ogni modo continuava ad alimentare senza la minima preoccupazione sulle mie rimostranze. 

Ma allo stesso tempo ancora non potevo sciacquarmi di dosso il modo in cui Stefano mi aveva fatta sentire. Lila non era cosa mia, di Lila non mi dovevo interessare. Oh, quanto mi faceva infuriare il quel suo sguardo, quante volte a posteriori lo avevo rivisto come un narratore esterno di quella scena e quante volte mi ero voluta imporre di gridare _Tu quello che vuoi da Lila non lo avrai mai, perché è me che vuole. Dorme con te, ma vuole me._

Come ero gelosa, come mi infervoravo con me stessa e con l’immagine che mi dava indietro lo specchio sbiadito di casa quando mi preparavo ad uscire, la mattina appena sveglia, la sera prima di dormire, appena uscita dalla vasca. Non facevo che pensarci e ripensarci e ripetermi che come mi aveva fatto sentire Stefano, fuori dalla vita di Lila, non ci volevo stare. E che allora quell’ipotesi di allontanarmi da lei era del tutto fuori da ogni possibilità. Senza Lila, a quel punto, non potevo più stare.

Però i problemi c’erano, i problemi rimanevano e non si potevano ignorare. Mi aveva chiamata ipocrita e all’inizio me l’ero presa, mi aveva offeso, ma con il passare dei giorni iniziai a crederle. _Non è la stessa cosa_ , _in ogni modo possibile_ aveva detto.

Ero gelosa di Lila, perché mi sembrava che quello che lei faceva con Stefano fosse lo stesso che io facevo con Antonio ma… Non potevo dimenticare le dita di Stefano strette al suo polso. _In ogni modo possibile._

Iniziai a chiedermi quanto Lila non mi lasciava vedere, di quello che succedeva una volta che la porta di casa Carracci si chiudeva? Quanto era ancor più orribile quello che -già sapevo- essere terribile? 

Solo l’idea di saperla con Stefano mi dava la nausea, ma io potevo fuggire dall’immagine, potevo - come facevo proprio da quella prima notte di nozze, come avevo fatto ogni volta che l’avevo visto usare violenza su di lei- fuggire da quell’immagine, quasi rifiutarla; invece Lila di vie di fughe da che ciò di terribile subiva, mi resi conto, non ne aveva affatto. 

Così si dividevano i miei pensieri, in quell’inizio di Dicembre. Con Lila in realtà non parlai più, per giorni. Sperai mi cercasse ma non lo fece mai, e io di conseguenza non la cercai a mia volta. 

Un pomeriggio tuttavia la incontrai. Io passeggiavo in compagnia di Antonio che era venuto a prendermi all’uscita di scuola e di Carmen che si era aggiunta a noi lungo la strada. Lila invece tornava dalla calzoleria, era stata a trovare Rino, gli aveva portato il pranzo, ci disse. 

Ci comportammo con indifferenza in quell’occasione. Ci salutammo cordialmente ma nulla di più. Io ancora covavo rabbia, mi fu evidente quando me la trovai davanti, senza tra l’altro che lei accennasse al minimo pentimento o voglia di chiarire con me. Anche i buoni propositi, quella di cercare di andarle incontro e rispondere a quelle accuse di ipocrisia con un ammissione delle mie colpe, di fronte a lei diventavano completamente irrisori. La sua sbruffonaggine, la sua arroganza mi facevano infuriare e così la ignorai, a malapena sembrava che stessi ad ascoltare quando parlò di come Rino e suo padre si stavano indaffarato alla calzoleria, di come invece -dall’altra parte- i Solara stavano mettendo su il negozio a Piazza dei Martiri.

Anche lei parlò solo con Carmen, ignorava volutamente il modo in cui Antonio mi circondava i fianchi e mi accarezzava la schiena - e io, che per una sadica rivincita che vendicava il mio animo ancora ferito, lo lasciavo fare. Restò molto poco con noi comunque, disse che era stanca, che aveva faccende da sbrigare in casa. Carmen e Antonio provarono a trattenerla, io invece rimasi in silenzio.

Probabilmente fu per questo che Antonio quando fummo soli mi chiese avevo litigato con Lina. Gli dissi no figurati, ma lui non mollò la presa finché non confessai con un timido “Non è niente. Lo sai, com’è fatta Lina, è impossibile a volte”

Ma nonostante la mia indifferenza, rimasi male per quell’incontro. 

Mi sembrava che davvero fossimo sempre alle solite, che in fondo litigassimo sempre sui soliti punti e che non saremmo mai riuscite ad oltrepassarli. 

Sulla strada di casa quel giorno mi feci prendere dallo sconforto: mi disse che era normale che ci comportassimo così, di che mi stupivo; potevamo provare anche qualcosa di forte una per l’altra, ma al al momento c’era una verità non potevo cambiare: non mi fidavo di Lila e Lila non si fidava di me. E che se la verità doveva stare in mezzo e che per questa ragione, essendo io e Lila fatte come eravamo fatte, probabilmente non l’avrebbe raggiunto mai quel punto d’incontro; e allora a quel punto stava a noi decidere: accettare quello che eravamo e non eravamo o lasciarci andare per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui :)  
> Vi scrivo direttamente dalla Puglia. Come mi avevo anticipato, sono in vacanza e passo praticamente tutto il giorno al mare. Ma grazie (ehm, più o meno... ) insonnia: ieri notte, dalle due e mezza a tipo... le quattro (??), sono riuscita a scrivere qualcosa. Non quanto avrei voluto, ma sono stati fatti passi avanti e quindi, come promesso, capitolo sedici.   
> Questo è un capitolo che mi ha sempre un po' preoccupata (?): mi piace troppo per rimuoverlo, ma mi lascia il dubbio di aver esagerato con OOC di Lila; spero non si così, credo che la manipolazione degli altri per ottenere ciò che vuole sia tra i tratti più chiari individuati dalla Ferrante e quindi non mi avrebbe stupita vederla agire così, utilizzare un arma tanto "potente" come il sesso per raggiungere il suo scopo. Specie se a guidarla è il "mostro dagli occhi verdi" di Shakespeare ;D  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, sono proprio curiosa della vostra opinione. Per ringraziarvi delle recensioni sempre graditissime, piccolo spoiler del prossimo capitolo: Piazza dei Martiri, si entra nel vivo di questa prima parte!  
> Bacioni, buona settimana   
> xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Capitolo diciassette

Il negozio di Piazza dei Martini era illuminato a giorno, con luci sfarzose. Graziosi vasi di fiori sul bancone, profumo di lavanda e numerose paia di scarpe nuove di zecca erano esposte in bella vista. Una bella radio, di quelle moderne, suonava musica allegra a riscaldare l’ambiente. 

Era una serata fredda, il nove Dicembre 1961, ma ricordo indistintamente che - tra tutte le sensazioni che mi impazzavano nelle mente quella sera- quella che più mi pare ancora viva è il caldo che mi colpì non appena io e Antonio entrammo nel negozio di scarpe. 

Fu un caldo effettivo, i riscaldamenti dovevano essere stati alzati al massimo per contrastare l’aria gelida che c’era fuori. E un caldo metaforico, dato dal nervosismo; perché da un lato mescolavo la mia inevitabile voglia di rivedere Lila all’irrazionale rabbia e fastidio che quella situazione perennemente irrisolta mi dava. 

Questo mi provocava un’inquietudine febbrile, quasi agonizzante, che iniziò già dal viaggio verso Piazza dei Martiri; Antonio che l’aveva notata ma non l’aveva compresa, cercò di calmarmi, di farmi presente che se volevamo potevamo declinare l’invito dei Carracci e andare a prenderci un gelato in centro. Ma io lo tranquillizzai, stavo bene, avevo solo un po’ di mal di testa. Antonio allora mi aveva preso la mano, se l’era posata sul braccio e mi aveva stretto rassicurante a sé, circondandomi la vita con un braccio. Pensai volesse mostrarmi che poteva darmi manforte, nonostante spesso a me si mostrasse fragile, sarebbe stato in grado di proteggermi. Lo apprezzai, anche se non cambiò troppo il mio stato d’animo, che peggiorò sulla soglia del negozio fino a farmi pensare che l’idea di Antonio di andare invece a prenderci un gelato sul lungomare non sarebbe stata poi una cattiva idea.

Tuttavia, prima anche solo di esprimere quel pensiero, fummo subito intercettati e accolti; a venirci incontro furono i Solara, Marcello e Michele, seguiti dalla fidanzata di quest’ultimo, Gigliola. Si comportarono da padrona di casa, cordiali come non lo erano mai stati. Michele mi fece i complimenti per quanto ero carina, Gigliola -elegantissima, con un vestito rosso e due vistosissimi pendenti alle orecchie- mi indicò i fiori che ci tenne a farci sapere che erano stati una sua scelta, poi mi indirizzò verso il piccolo rinfresco ugualmente organizzato da lei.

Ma io le prestai poca attenzione, ero già inevitabilmente alla ricerca di Lila.

C’erano molte persone, alcune del rione, ma per la maggior parte erano uomini distinti e donne eleganti, con abiti da sera e sfarzosi gioielli. Trovai però Lila quasi subito, dall’altra parte della stanza. Accanto a Stefano parlava con Rino e Pinuccia, era elegante, quasi più simili alle signore da cui era circondata, più che a me; portava un vestito blu attillato, una collana e orecchini abbinati, e tacchi discretamente alti. Non appena posai gli occhi su di lei, vidi che lei già mi aveva notata; nonostante all’apparenza sembrasse coinvolta nella conversazione con i suoi interlocutori, il busto era piegato di qualche centimetro verso l’entrata dove c’eravamo io e Antonio e dietro ad un bicchiere di champagne di sottecchi osservava i nostri movimenti. 

I nostri sguardi si incrociarono allora per qualche istante; fu lo schiocco di una scintilla involontaria che dura un solo un secondo, come tra acqua ed elettricità, che fui sicura avrebbe potuto incendiare l’intera stanza e che sembrava assurdo potessimo vedere soltanto noi. Eppure era così, tutti gli sguardi erano rivolti altrove, il mondo correva, continuava ad esistere impassibile mentre Lila mi scrutava come potesse vedere solo me e io ricambiavo appesa al suo amo invisibile, incapace di spezzare quel filo rosso che ci univa. 

Ma ciò che non mi permetteva di distogliere lo sguardo, non era solo l’intensità con cui riuscivamo ad attrarci: ma anche perché, molto meno piacevole, notai subito che Lila aveva un occhio nero. Anche se da lontano non riuscivo a scorgere nulla che non fosse una macchia scura sulla palpebra destra e appena sopra la guancia, era evidente che avesse il viso tumefatto.

Non potei indagare oltre, Lila infatti si voltò immediatamente e mi diede le spalle. 

Ancora il fiato mozzato e lo stomaco come percorso da un migliaio di formiche, anche io mi voltai, tornai a Gigliola che ancora parlava con Antonio. Ma le loro voci erano solo sussurri, non riuscivo a concentrarmi su nient’altro. Avevo la tentazione continua di voltarmi ancora per vedere se Lila mi stesse guardando di nuovo, di avvicinarmi per scorgere meglio i lividi, l’entità di quello che Stefano le aveva fatto. Mi spazientii per il mio stesso comportamento, le mie promesse di essere io questa volta a tenere il punto con Lila, di allontanarmi per il mio bene, andavano già in fumo. Era bastato un dannato sguardo ed eccomi, di nuovo a capofitto nella sua rete. 

Antonio, nel frattempo, era sempre occupato a conversare con i Solara, facendo anche le mie veci nel tempo in cui ero stata distratta. Presa dall’irrequietudine tuttavia lo presi per mano, senza curarmene troppo scusai entrambi in maniera gentile e lo trascinai via. Volevo togliermi dalla visuale di Lila, anche se non potevo esserne sicura sentivo i suoi occhi bruciare nella schiena. 

Ci dirigemmo verso l’altro gruppetto, quello dove dove si trovavano Pasquale, Enzo e Carmen. Più defilati, al lato dei banchetti del rinfresco, erano all’opposto rispetto a dove si trovano i Carracci e i Cerullo. Fin da subito era evidente che, nonostante si trovassero ad una festa, il loro umore era da funerale: nel gruppetto avevano facce cupe e si zittirono subito al nostro arrivo.

Pasquale fu il primo a parlare in seguito “Lenuccia” disse e ora che mi si aprì di fronte notai che anche Enzo condivideva la stessa ombra sul viso con cui Pasquale aveva pronunciato il mio nome.

Capii l’antifona, capii che a c’entrare con quel cattivo umore erano le condizioni di Lila. Che mi stavano aspettando per avere una mia opinione sull’occhio nero, che dovevano sospettare che mi avesse raccontato qualcosa. 

Ed infatti subito Pasquale proseguì “L’hai vista Lina?”

Mentii, mi strinsi nelle spalle “No, non l’ho ancora vista, siamo arrivati ora”

“Tiene un occhio nero”

Enzo intervenì bruscamente a quel punto; portava una giacca scura, la cui usura sui gomiti fu più evidente quando incrociò le braccia al petto “Non solo un occhio, Carracci l’ha riempita di mazzate”

Non seppi cosa dire, mi sentii attaccata. Il tono usato dai miei amici sembrava suggerire che in luce al mio rapporto con Lila ero anche solo parzialmente responsabile di quella storia. E così mi uscii una voce più cinica del necessario nel rispondere “E che cosa ci posso fare io?”

“Ci devi parlare” intervenne allora Carmen. Doveva ben sapere di cosa parlava, stando a stretto contatto con Lila in salumeria “Se continua a provocarlo, un giorno di questi Stefano l’ammazza”

Ancora scossi la testa cercando di spiegare come non fossi io la persona più adatta, ma quella frase di Carmen mi aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene. _Stefano l’ammazza._ Davanti agli occhi mi si parò l’immagine della mano dell’uomo che si stringeva sul polso piccolo di Lila, lo immaginai ora che quello che avevo visto io erano stati solo l’inizio per tirarla a sé, torcerlo per farla abbassare, alzare i pugni e abbassarli sul viso di Lila.

Mi accorsi che stavo tremando, mi dovetti trattenere dal gemere “Non credo di poter fare qualcosa” dissi solo, molto meno sicura. Di nuovo la tentazione di voltarmi, questa volta spostarmi anche qualche passo in avanti, per guardare Lila un’altra volta.

Non lo feci, compii il movimento opposto e abbassai lo sguardo sul pavimento.

“Lenù, sei la sua amica del cuore o no?” mi incalzò però Enzo, sembrava estremamente innervosito dal mio tentennamento, quasi stritolava la mano che teneva a Carmen “Chi lo deve fare sennò? Io che non sono nessuno?”

“Calma, Enzo, Lenù mica può fare miracoli” intervenne allora Antonio, per difendermi mi posò una mano sulla spalla. Ma io scossi la testa, cercando di giustificarmi “Guardate che Lina non ascolta più nemmeno me. Se pensate che io possa…” 

Fu allora che la nostra discussione venne interrotta.

Alle nostre spalle era comparso Stefano, che dietro si trascinava Lila, tenuta per mano. Il sorriso del ragazzo era così forzatamente bonario che stonava nel corpo ampio e rude con cui ci accoglieva, che aveva cercato di abbellire con i bei vestiti di boutique, la colonia, i capelli ordinatamente pettinati all’indietro con la gelatina. Eppure mi risultò così sgradevole da farmi quasi perdere le staffe. Quanto volentieri ancora una volta, come nelle mie fantasie, gli avrei ribadito tutto il mio disprezzo, gli avrei gridato di tenere le mani lontane da lila; quanto lo avrei preso a pugni, anche se una sua mano era il doppio della mia e mi avrebbe potuto fare esattamente quello di cui il viso di Lila portava ancora i segni. 

Tuttavia rimasi ferma, rigida, mi strinsi più forte ad Antonio che accorgendosene mi accarezzò la schiena, le dita saldamente ancorate al mio vestito all’altezza dei fianchi.

Stefano ci era venuto a ringraziare per essere passati. Spese belle parole su quanto gli facesse piacere averci lì e nonostante non ricevette risposte positive da nessuno di noi, sembrò felice come un bambino. Teneva ancora la mano a Lila, chiaramente contro la sua volontà e nel farci quei ringraziamenti, la spinse in avanti come ad esortarla a fare lo stesso.

Ma Lila non parlò, tenne il viso basso, fulminò il marito un paio di volte negli elogi più spropositati ai Solara e alla calzoleria di Fernando e Rino. Non mi guardò mai e io feci lo stesso, anche se l’impulso di voler ripetere quel contatto tra i nostri occhi era così impellente da bruciarmi sulla pelle; ma era ben più forte il disgusto che provavo nel vederla ridotta a quel modo ora che a quella distanza ravvicinata. Nonostante il trucco che provava a coprire quei segni grossolanamente, era evidente l’alone viola intorno all’occhio gonfio, lo zigomo gonfio e soprattutto un taglio ancora rosso di sangue fresco che le percorreva il labbro inferiore. Tutto ciò mi conducevano all’effetto contrario: non posare affatto gli occhi su di lei, evitarlo il più possibile perché in fondo sentivo che i miei amici avevano ragione. Ero responsabile, dov’ero io che mi proclamavo la sua migliore amica… o ancor peggio, la sua fidanzata; dov’ero io quando avevo promesso di salvare Lila, di strapparla da Stefano e dalla sua violenza. 

Poco dopo Stefano si congedò, al contrario di Lila che rimase ferma, insieme noi. Tuttavia ci fu un imbarazzante scambio di sguardi e di silenzi. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare, nonostante quello che mi avevano detto poco prima, come me nessuno dei ragazzi ebbe il coraggio di guardare Lila in viso, nelle evidenze di quella violenza. Provai un nuovo moto di disgusto, mi portai una mano alla pancia, come fossi sul punto di dare di stomaco. Persino di fronte a Lina - a cui tutti Pasquale, Antonio, Carmen e ancor più Enzo avevano dimostrato di voler bene- la legge del rione valeva per tutti: se un marito alza le mani allora avrà avuto le sue ragioni, nessun altro se ne deve impicciare.

Fu Antonio a spezzare il silenzio, tuttavia, come a leggere il mio disagio e a volerlo terminare

“Lina” disse educatamente e nel frattempo mi prese la mano. Guardò me e poi Lila, avanti e indietro un paio di volte, che gli servirono ad inquadrare la tensione che si era creata tra di noi, la tensione quasi elettrica che ora era indiscutibile.

“Ciao Anto’” 

“Avete fatto proprio un lavoro bello”

“Hanno fatto tutto loro, io non c’ho messo bocca”

“Michele m’ha detto che sei stava brava, invece, che c’hai tante belle idee”

Lila si strinse nelle spalle, come se non fosse nulla, ma tuttavia non lo negò. 

Me ne stupii, aveva dunque cambiato idea riguardo al negozio dei Solara. Quel conflitto di cui Rino aveva parlato, di cui lei stessa mi aveva fatto parola, allora era terminato così. Con Lina che sottostava alla volontà dei Solara e di suo marito.

Fu subito chiaro allora che quella era la ragione per cui aveva un’occhio nero. Stefano l’aveva obbligata a collaborare e lei si era opposta. Oppure - e nel formulare quell’ipotesi la guardai più attentamente, cercano di piazzare uno dopo l’altro i pezzi del puzzle al posto giusto- al contrario, l’aveva punita per essersi prestata al gioco di Michele e Marcello. Per aver seguito il mio consiglio di mostrare ai Solara quanto era brava, quanto poteva essere importante la sua testa al negozio di scarpe.

Ci pensai a lungo, mentre ci cambiavamo quei lunghi sguardi silenzioso, mi ci arrovellavo con tutte le mie forze. Ipotizzai che forse, anche se Michele, Marcello, Rino, Stefano o chiunque altro avevano pensato di piegare Lila ma che in fondo lei -come faceva con me, come faceva con tutti- non aveva fatto che lasciarglielo credere per poi usarli a suo piacimento; che a piazza dei Martiri, in fondo, ci aveva sempre voluto lavorare e il timone di quel gioco ce l’aveva sempre avuto lei. Ma che, in fondo, però, Lila poteva controllare tutto, tranne le botte di Stefano. A quelle doveva sottostare. Le botte erano più evidenti di qualsiasi strategia, qualsiasi gioco mentale organizzato da Lila, erano la prova ancora una volta che qualsiasi fosse il modo in cui Lila giocava con gli uomini aveva intorno, ne era comunque e inevitabilmente vittima.

Di nuovo lo stomaco mi si arrovellò in uno spasmo. Alzai gli occhi, deglutii perché mi accorsi di avere le bocca completamente secca.

“Stai bene, stasera” mi uscii, nel più imbarazzato dei toni, avevo una voce roca, impastata come la mia bocca “Hai un bel vestito”

Lila mi guardò con il peggiore degli sguardi. Prima sinceramente stupita del mio intervento, poi con occhi perfidi e infine sorridendo ammiccante, quando mi apostrofò “Ti piace il vestito, Lenuccia?”

Deglutii a stento, la poca saliva che avevo in bocca mi fece tossire. 

Se qualcuno avesse avuto soltanto il minimo dubbio che tra di noi ci fosse più che una semplice amicizia, quel commento sarebbe stata una ghigliottina sulle nostre teste. Per fortuna nessuno neppure ipotizzava una cosa del genere, tanto sembrava terribile agli occhi dei presenti. E così quella battuta fu accolta sì con un certo imbarazzo, ma con quello di chi non ha compreso cosa stia accadendo, piuttosto che quello di chi si trova di fronte ad un’allusione tra due amanti, come era uscita nelle intenzioni dalla bocca di Lila.

“É molto bello” risposi tuttavia, annuendo con un leggero sorriso. 

Mi imposi di mantenere la calma, di mostrarmi tranquilla e disinvolta; era l’unico modo per disinnescare quel gioco che Lila utilizzava per riportare a galla il mio imbarazzo, per tenermi in scacco matto attraverso l’umiliazione che sapeva avevo provato per ciò accaduto nel salotto di casa sua. Ed infatti Lila non fu certo soddisfatta che non avessi accolto la sua provocazione. Strinse il bicchiere tra le dita, diede solo una rapida occhiata alle mia mano ancora stretta a quella di Antonio e sbuffò in un’espressione annoiata. 

“Stai bene davvero, Lina” intervenne anche Pasquale a quel punto, sgomitò Enzo che in imbarazzo e il viso rosso annuì “Pari proprio una signora, Lì”

“Figurati, non è niente” borbottò lei, si era fatta scocciata, quasi infastidita da quei complimenti.

Si voltò piuttosto di qualche grado, indicò un gruppo di uomini e donne con cui ora Stefano stava conversando “Mio marito me l’ha comprato solo perché devo intrattenere quella gente là. Fargli fare una bella figura”

“Chi sono quelli là?” domandò allora Antonio

Lila arricciò il labbro inferiore “Gente come i Solara, ma persino più ricchi e importanti” rispose, il tono amareggiato, prese un altro sorso dal bicchiere, ormai terminato “Gente che con la miseria di quelli come noi, s’è fatta i soldi”

Cercò lo sguardo di Pasquale, nel rimando di ciò che molto prima era stato tempo prima la conversazione tra di loro; quasi un’ammissione di colpa da parte di Lila, che aveva sposato un Carracci, che s’era messa in affari con i Solara - le persone di cui Pasquale ci aveva detto le stesse cose.

Pasquale sembrò comprenderlo, si scambiò con Lila un lungo sguardo, poi la ragazza sospirò, incrociò le braccia al petto. Nessuno tuttavia commentò oltre, ci trovavamo in fondo alla festa d’inaugurazione dell’attività proprio di Marcello e Michele. 

Io però guardavo Lila, ancora chiedendomi quanta verità ci fosse nel suo contributo a quella serata; cosa che tuttavia non dubitavo affatto, c’era qualcosa di lei, in quanto il negozio brillava quella sera. 

________________

Lila fu richiamata da Stefano poco dopo e si allontanò dal nostro gruppo. Tornò al suo posto, al fianco al marito, in mezzo agli invitata; sfoderava un sorriso forzato, parlava compostamente con una calma che non le era mai appartenuta, ma che allo stesso tempo le spegneva negli occhi la luce che a me invece era sempre piaciuto trovarle.

Io, intanto, scalpitavo per andarle a parlare; nonostante le apparenze, nonostante le mie iniziali intenzioni, volevo parlarle: chiederle dei Solara, di Stefano, dell’occhio nero.

Fu solo a metà serata, che finalmente trovai il momento giusto. Dopo tutto quel tempo, che aveva passato a parlare con donne che non avevo mai visto e uomini che non facevano che guardarle la scollatura del vestito, finalmente era sola e perlomeno non più al centro della stanza, dove mi sembrava di essere anche sotto gli occhi di tutti i presenti.

Lila comprese immediatamente le mie intenzioni mentre camminavo a passo svelto verso di lei; ma non fece niente, continuò a guardare di fronte, anche quando poi fui al suo fianco. Mi ignorò per diversi secondi, seppur fosse evidente che stessi cercando il modo giusto per iniziare quella conversazione. 

“Ti ho riportato il tuo libro” dissi infine, la mano nella borsa, dove tenevo _Cime tempestose._

Mi ero chiesta per tutta la sera perché lo avessi portato, da quando l’avevo ripreso dallo scaffale della mia stanza in cui l’avevo riposto dopo la litigata quel pomeriggio a casa di Lila. E ora mi sembrò d’un tratto una buona idea, mi sembrò la cosa giusta da fare, quasi questione di vita o di morte che lo accettasse.

“Quale libro?” 

Mi sforzai di non fissarle l’occhio nero, mantenni lo sguardo fisso di fronte a me come faceva lei, ma mi avvicinai con una certa discrezione al suo orecchio per parlare in confidenza. Lila tuttavia rimase immobile, rigida come una statua.

“Cime tempestose. É tuo, voglio che lo leggi”

“Non è mio. Tienitelo”

“É un regalo” ripetei, questa volta indispettita.

Lila reagì al mio tono infastidito con un atteggiamento di altrettanta stizza. Sollevò appena le spalle per indicare che non gliene importava niente. Poi si girò di qualche grado verso l’altro lato della stanza, a darmi parzialmente le spalle. 

Mi era rimasta ben poca pazienza, ero stanca di quei giochi. Le posai una mano sulla spalla e la feci voltare verso di me “Sono stufa di come ti comporti, Lila” la ammonii, una volta che fummo una di fronte all’altra. Tuttavia lei senza guardarmi negli occhi puntò subito lo sguardo al pavimento, mentre io continuavo “Dopo l’ultima volta dovrei essere io quella arrabbiata” 

“E incazzati se vuoi, Lenù, vuoi il mio permesso?”

Non risposi all’ennesima provocazione, ma la guardai in cagnesco. Voleva irritarmi, ormai era il più antico dei suoi trucchetti quello di giocare con i miei nervi fino ad esasperarmi. A quale scopo, ormai però, non lo sapevo più. 

Presi un sospiro profondo, feci davvero un passo per girare le spalle e andarmene davvero. Poi però lo sguardo mi era ricaduto sull’ombra di quell’occhio nero, mi fermai, di nuovo il senso di nausea mi bloccò lo stomaco e mi impedì di muovermi.

Lila fece una smorfia, non capii subito se alla mia reazione o per qualcosa che aveva visto, perché ora stava guardando in direzione di Stefano. Però poi piegò appena il collo e domandò fredda ”Perché sei venuta?"

"Perché mi hai invitata"

“Mi ha obbligata Stefano ad invitarti” 

“Stefano ti ha obbligata anche ad aiutare con il negozio dei Solara? Mi avevi detto che non ne volevi sapere”

Lila strinse appena gli occhi, stupita dalla decisione con cui avevo fatto scivolare quell’argomento all’interno di una discussione che era chiaro lei volesse tenere soltanto su quel primo piano di infantile battibecco. 

“No, Stefano mi vuole in salumeria”

Presi un altro sospiro , un passo in avanti per diminuire la distanza tra di noi “E allora ti ha picchiata perché hai aiutato Michele?” abbassai il tono della voce

Lila ora emise una risata strozzata, con un sorriso tagliente a prendermi in giro. Tuttavia sfiorò lo zigomo con la punta delle dita e ne seguì una smorfia di dolore.

“Perché allora?” la incalzai io dato che il silenzio si prolungava.

“Chissene fotte del perché”

“A me importa del perché” risposi più seria, d’istinto le posai di nuovo la mano sulla spalla ma questa volta in un involontario gesto di intimità. Lei, stupita ancora una volta dalla mia iniziativa, tornò a ristabilire il contatto tra di noi e per la prima volta mi guardò davvero negli occhi.

“Importa a tutti, siamo preoccupati” proseguii

“Tutti?”

“Sì. Carmen, Enzo, Pasquale, Antonio”

Lila rise ancora “Al fidanzato tuo fotte qualcosa che se mio marito mi picchia?” domandò ironica, con la coda dell’occhio ora indicava proprio Antonio nell’angolo opposto della stanza e poi me, in uno sguardo allusivo “Se ti vedeva l’altro giorno sul divano di casa mia, forse è lui che mi picchia al posto di Stefano”

Strinsi le mani in un pugno, senza potermi controllare, innervosita da quella nuova provocazione, e da quell’ennesimo riferimento che cercava il mio imbarazzo. E lei che aveva cercato proprio quella mia reazione, lo compresi da come strinse le labbra soddisfatta, tornò a distanziarsi e a guardare altrove.

Era proprio vero, pensai, con Lila era tutto fiato sprecato. Era come rimbalzare sempre contro lo stesso muro, con la speranza che il risultato sia diverso, ma con il risultato di prendersi ogni volta la stessa ammaccatura.

“Perché ti comporti sempre in questo modo? Fai così con tutti ” dissi, esasperato ed eppure ora di nuovo con un cinismo di cui non mi piaceva macchiarmi la voce “Non tutti sono disposti a perdonarti sempre come faccio io. Se non la smetti di provocarlo, Stefano un giorno di questi ti ammazza”

Lila ora era tornata seria, per non dire arrabbiata. Con la punta delle dita si toccò di nuovo il viso, dilatava le narici con regolarità in quel respirò che mi sembrò convulso. 

“Non sbaglio proprio a dire che sei un’ipocrita” disse, in conclusione di quel processo, che le aveva infiammato il viso. 

“Tu fai la stronza di continuo e l’ipocrita sono io se ti dico che sbagli?” 

Lila ora girò di nuovo il viso verso di me, l’espressione si era fatta aggressiva “Tu dici che stai dalla mia parte e poi se Stefano mi picchia, vieni da me solo perché ti faccio soltanto pena e ti senti in colpa” esclamò, la voce tagliente come un coltello “ Mi vieni a dire di stare zitta, che è colpa mia che gli dico che è un uomo di merda. Mi dici che stai dalla mia parte, ma poi non te la prendi con lui per quello che mi fa passare tutti i giorni, per le mazzate che mi da”

Bastarono queste parole. 

Mi sentii un verme, la rabbia svanì e si trasformò in nausea, quell’accusa, di essere un’ipocrita mi ricadde sulle spalle come un macigno. 

Ero un’ipocrita, era vero, ed era incredibile come Lila mi conoscesse, nonostante tutto, come sapesse leggermi come fossi un libro aperto. No, non era quello che volevo dire, non quello che pensavo davvero, non esattamente almeno: non giustificavo Stefano in alcun modo, non sopportavo che le facesse del male, lo trovavo brutale, mi divorava lo stomaco solo al pensiero di vederla ridotta così. O almeno tutto ciò nelle mie intenzioni, ma poi eccomi, che senza provare a cercare di comprendere ciò che Lila doveva passare - _non è la stessa cosa, in ogni modo possibile_ \- mi arrogavo la presunzione di comprendere la giustificazione per cui Stefano l’aveva picchiata.

Lila era riuscita a mostrarmi che pur nelle miei buoni propositi, pur sentendomi apparentemente così migliore degli altri, non stavo nel giusto. Che era vero, mi sentivo in colpa, mi aveva fatto pena vederla in quello stato; ma che come loro non facevo niente, assolutamente niente, per aiutare concretamente Lila, che in fondo avevo trovato una seppur infima giustificazione alle botte di Stefano. 

Che la violenza in cui vivevamo da sempre ormai l’avevamo interiorizzata. Tutti. Nessuno escluso. Neppure io. 

“Hai ragione, mi dispiace, ma…”

“Ma niente, Lenù” sentenziò infine , strinse le braccia al petto “ E poi non ne voglio parlare più”

___________________

La serata proseguì, non più serena del modo in cui era iniziata. 

Tentai di evitare Lila in ogni modo, ma inevitabilmente ci trovavamo sempre una di fronte all’altra, circondate dai nostri amici; all’apparenza ignorandoci, ma di fatto sempre scambiandoci rapide occhiate per studiarci, ancora una volta, rispondendo quasi meccanicamente di riflesso una all’altra, specie se attraverso gli uomini che avevamo accanto; come quando Antonio mi aveva accarezzato i capelli o mi aveva baciata sulla guancia e allora Lila si era avvicinata a Stefano e ben consapevole della mia gelosia - e pur in contrasto con i segni sul viso e la sua palese ostilità nei confronti dell’uomo- si era lasciata stringere, accarezzare. Pensavo alla sua frase, _impazzisco all’idea che stai con qualcun altro_ , alla gelosia che aveva ammesso e la usavo contro di lei, in un’infantile ripicca del modo in cui lei utilizzava i baci che ci eravamo scambiate sul suo divano.

Ad un certo punto, Stefano l’aveva baciata sulla bocca e lei sapendo che la stavo guardando, schiuse la bocca, affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli come molte volte aveva fatto con i miei. La furia cieca della gelosia mi portò a risponderle a mia volta: mi strinsi al petto di Antonio, lo baciai con trasporto, troppo, per dove ci trovavamo e con tutte quelle persone intorno. Ed infatti lui un po’ a disagio ricambiò, ma fu evidente che era arrossito e imbarazzato si staccò quasi subito. Lila tuttavia ci aveva visto ed infatti ci squadrava indispettita e con una smorfia sulle labbra.

Il momento peggiore fu però il momento dell’enorme torta, che i Solara avevano ordinato sino dalla migliore pasticceria di Napoli. Ci trovammo in un circolo che comprendeva Antonio, Pasquale, Rino, Carmen e Stefano, tutti di fronte ai Solara che intrattenevano gli invitati prima del taglio del dolce. Antonio mi poggiava una mano sulla spalla, Stefano toccava il fianco di Lila. Fingevo di ignorarli, ma quanto più cercavo di sfuggirgli, più la mano di Stefano che la toccava era l’unico cosa che riuscivo a guardare.

Ad un certo punto, però, mentre gli altri parlavano tra di loro, notai che Lila si era estraniata davvero dalla conversazione e da me; leggermente più indietro rispetto a Stefano al suo fianco, aveva piegato la testa di lato, distratta dalla musica della radio. 

_Gli innamorati sono sempre soli *_

_Soli sulla strada, soli sulla luna_

_Ogni panchina è la loro casa_

_Ogni stella in cielo un ricordo d’amore_

Lila ne sembrava ipnotizzata, come se le parole della canzone l’avessero stesse estrapolando tutto il senso della serata. La guardai, ascoltando quelle parole con la stessa intensità e mi sentii per un momento effettivamente vicino a Lila, come era successo solo al nostro primo sguardo di quella serata - eravamo sole, sì, sole perché nessun altro poteva sapere cosa ci passasse per la testa; eravamo sole soprattutto perché nessuno contava più se non riuscivamo io e lei e a connetterci.

Alzai gli occhi su Lila, che ora, sentendosi osservata aveva fatto lo stesso con me. Anche lei, per la prima volta, non mi sembrò più arrabbiata, piuttosto quasi scoraggiata, svuotata.

Che stiamo facendo Lenù mi dicevano i suoi occhi scuri; non dovrebbe essere così complicato Lì, dicevano i miei invece, siamo noi a sbagliare oppure ci stiamo illudendo di poter funzionare qualcosa che è destinato a morire in partenza?

_Gli altri che non sanno_

_Gli altri che non ricordano_

_Gli altri che non capiscono_

Antonio, probabilmente accorgendoci che entrambe eravamo state distratte dalla musica e con la speranza di attenuare la tensione tra di noi, commentò con un mezzo sorriso “É una bella canzone”

“Sì, è molto bella” gli feci eco anche io, appena in apprensione per mitigare l’intesa tra di noi, che mi era sembrata impossibile da on comprendere.

Lila mutò tuttavia d’espressione, tornò il sorriso tagliente, gli occhi socchiusi; da dietro un mezzo sorriso si era formata una piccola smorfia, infastidita sia dall’intromissione di Antonio che dal mio modo di dissimulare la nostra connessione.

“Davvero ti piace?” mi incalzò, passò il nuovo bicchiere di champagne da una mano all’altra. Sospettai iniziasse ad essere ubriaca ed ebbi davvero timore di cosa avrebbe potuto dire.

“Perché non dovrebbe?”

“Non lo so, pensavo che ti piaceva qualcosa di meno noioso” azzardò, con gli occhi era evidente indicasse il ragazzo al mio fianco. Ancora quel sorriso che le alzava solo il lato destro della bocca, mentre intonava piano “Con ventiquattro mila baci, ogni secondo bacio te”

“Mi … piacciono entrambe” mormorai, paralizzata dal modo in cui Antonio ora fattosi sospettoso, aveva spalancato gli occhi, aveva cercato in me la spiegazione di quelle parole.

“Sì, non riesci proprio a decidere tra le due, vero?”

Antonio mi guardò ancora, adesso davvero preoccupato. Non doveva aver compreso il vero significato delle parole di Lila, ma interpretandole allusive rivolte a qualcuno, ipotizzai Nino. Ed infatti si irrigidì, ma io per l’ennesima volta scossi la testa, con una risata nervosa; lo tranquillizzai con una leggera carezza sul braccio e allora Antonio si quietò, ma stringendomi a sé con più forza, la mano intorno alla mia vita.

Lila allora tornò a guardare dritto, si focalizzò sul resto del gruppetto che proseguiva nelle chiacchierare, in Marcello e Michele che lodavano la qualità delle scarpe, il loro impegno nel nuovo progetto. 

Appena in apprensione, mi accorsi che comunque nessuno aveva davvero notato quello scambio di battute. Nessuno, a parte Alfonso; il ragazzo, poco davanti a me, ci fissava come assorto. Gli sorrisi, lo salutai con un gesto della mano, quella sera a malapena eravamo riusciti a parlarci; tuttavia il gesto risultò meccanico, il sorriso freddo e scuotendo la testa, distolsi lo sguardo anche da noi.

Cercai piuttosto di nuovo di stabilire un contatto con Lila, furiosa, ma lei ben consapevole mi ignorava e anzi, si stringeva al petto di Stefano, seguiva ora la conversazione con il resto del gruppo e applaudiva a Michele.

_“E voi … amatevi davanti a tutto il mondo”_ cantò la radio d’un tratto e io, con gli occhi sulle scarpe, mi sentii svuotata. Di nuovo attraversata da quel calore, il calore di non riuscire a stare ferma a guardare come per me e Lila no ci fosse soluzione che il tormentarci a vicenda all’infinito, di come non riuscissimo mai a trovare il punto d’incontro della ragione; della paura del vederla sempre pronta a ferirmi, della paura d fargli io stessa del male senza rendermene conto.

Ed eppure… ed eppure, non potevo rassegnarmi.

_Perché state tranquilli… che siete voi_

_Siete voi gli unici padroni del mondo_

Alzai gli occhi, intorno a noi qualcosa si era mosso. Stefano si era allontanato da Lila, insieme ai Solara stavano raggiungendo il centro della sala, forse per iniziare un discorso.

Michele si prese l’applauso che seguì e poi parlò con il bicchiere alzato, ringraziando di nuovo tutti i presenti per la loro presenza. Mi resi conto che nessuno, neppure Antonio, che ora mi si era appena allontanato confuso nel bisbigliare con Pasquale alla sua destra, ci prestava più attenzione.

E allora, ne approfittai; in un balzo in avanti presi Lila per un braccio e la trascinai fuori dal negozio.

___________________

Lila non aveva protestato troppo e sebbene contro voglia si era fatta trascinare nel buio della strada. Era scesa la sera e il freddo non si era fatto meno pungente. Tutt’altro: faceva freddissimo. 

Piazza dei Martiri era attraversata soltanto da qualche passante solitario, illuminato dalla luce dei lampioni, ma ben pochi si avventuravano per le strade con quelle temperature. Appena varcate le porte, mi guardai intorno e ancora per la mano con Lila, avanzammo di una decina di metri, verso la strada attigua sulla destra del negozio. Era una strada chiusa, che terminava con l’uscita di emergenza del retrobottega proprio del negozio dei Solara; isolata e illuminata solo per una fioca luce di un lampione, saremmo stati lontani dai possibili occhi dei passanti. 

Strascinai Lila sino a metà del vicolo, proprio sotto al lampione, che illuminava il viso della ragazza solo in parte; attraversato da quelle strisce nere sullo zigomo, la pelle del viso era ancor più giallognola, il taglio sul labbro inferiore si riempiva di sangue vivo mentre Lila guardandomi in silenzio, vi affondava gli incisivi.

"Stai esagerando con le provocazioni” sbottai, immediatamente, appigliandomi ancora a quella rabbia per le allusioni di fronte ad Antonio.

Lila si appoggiò con a schiena al muro dietro di lei, con aria indifferente - ma io, sapevo, felice di aver attirato a quel punto completamente la mia attenzione - alzò un sopracciglio “Guarda che non ho detto niente”

“Non prendermi in giro. É tutta la sera, che giochi con il fuoco” dissi, puntandole il dito “Perché vuoi che ci scoprano?”

Lila non rispose, ma strinse la mascella. Fissò un punto indefinito dietro di me, le braccia strette al petto. 

"Lo sai quanto è rischioso quello che stai facendo? Se scoprono che…" non completai quella frase, ma la sostituii con una lunga reticenza. Sospirai e cercai nella penombra i suoi occhi, che tuttavia rimanevano sfuggevoli “Lì, nella migliore delle ipotesi, si finisce in manicomio” 

Lei non rispose, però le uscii un risolino irrisorio, che ignorai per proseguire con più veemenza dato che non riuscivo a farmi prendere sul serio. 

"... A fare quello che abbiamo fatto” dissi questa volta, perché sapevo che parte del suo atteggiamento era dato dal fatto che non fossi riuscita a completare quella frase “ E nella peggiore delle ipotesi, mio padre e Stefano ci ammazzano, o ci cacciano di casa e perdiamo tutto. Tutte le tue belle cose, la tua casa, i tuoi vestiti … e io tutto quello per cui mi impegno ogni giorno, studiando e andando a scuola, mi verrà portato via. Vuoi questo?” 

Lila aveva accennato allora un sorriso sarcastico, il solito con cui cercava di provocarmi e seguitava a stare zitta, a non rispondere alla mia agitazione.

“Perché ridi? Cosa ti fa tanto ridere? Credi che che questo…” toccai la sua spalla e poi la mia. La mia frustrazione era evidente, finalmente parte di tutto ciò che in quelle settimane non le avevo detto, stava venendo fuori “…ci faccia bene? Che sia divertente? Che tutto questo faccia sempre parte del gioco che ti piace tanto, di provocarmi. Perché non è così, ci allontana e io non ce la faccio più a litigare con te”

Lila mi fissò questa volta con gli occhi socchiusi, percepii che si era offesa "Tu rimani la più intelligente " disse, il tono appena sprezzante "Anche se ti piace farti baciare da me" 

Fece una breve pausa in cui gli occhi le guizzarono oltre le mie spalle, poi proseguì “L’unica che può farti perdere qualcosa sei tu, con le tue stesse mani, se non ti liberi di persone come Antonio. Non perché non ti vuole bene, ma perché tu devi diventare qualcuno e se ti sposi lui , rimarrai sempre qui. E tutto questo diventa inutile”

Sospirai anche io, con le mani lungo i fianchi. Mi ero calmata, ma mi sentivo svuotata di ogni forza, come se da un momento all’altro le gambe potessero cedermi.

“Lo so che è un errore sposare Antonio”

Lila sembrò ignorare il mio commento, scosse la testa indispettita, abbassò le palpebre “Tu hai un talento per cercarti le persone che ti rovinano” commentò, quasi come parlasse da sola, scosse la testa per l’ennesima volta.

Non riuscii a resistere, allungai la mano e gliela presi. Mi attraversò un brivido, che solo parzialmente era dovuto al freddo. Ricordava la scintilla che avevo già sentito all’inizio della serata all’incontro tra i nostri occhi “Con te è diverso, Lila, lo sai. É completamente diverso”

Non eravamo minimamente vicine alla soluzione ai nostri problemi, ma mi mancava il contatto con lei come percepivo mancasse a lei, che doveva trattenersi dal fare un ulteriore passo avanti. Così entrambe non ci muovevamo, così ferme, a goderci quella vicinanza reciproca che tanto ci era necessaria.

Lila si lasciò accarezzare, la mie dita strofinate sul dorso della sua mano. Poi dondolò un paio di volte sui piedi a ridurre la distanza tra di noi e solo quando vide che io non mi tiravo indietro, si avvicinò sensibilmente al mio viso.

Sentii il suo respiro caldo contro le labbra, chiusi gli occhi in quella sensazione di ritrovata ed inaspettata quiete che esisteva solo nel sentirla così vicina. 

“Anche io impazzisco a pensarti con qualcun altro, vederti insieme a Stefano è una tortura, a volte mi viene voglia di …” sussurrai, quasi senza rendermene conto. Avevo gli occhi chiusi ma ero certo che fosse a pochi centimetri dalla mia bocca. Lila aggiungeva al suo solito profumo quello dolciastro dello champagne e quello artificiale fruttato del rossetto che aveva sulle labbra. Non riuscivo a pensare ad altro, che all’idea di darle un bacio

“…Strapparti da lui, non permettere più che ti faccia male ” 

Lila non disse niente. Il respiro era irregolare, fu scossa da un fremito mentre io le stingevo la mano più forte, mi avvicinavo più per soddisfare l’impellente bisogno di baciarla. Tuttavia non lo feci, mi trattenni ed appoggiai la fronte contro la sua “ Se potessi portarti via con me e… ”

Lila però non mi lasciò finire, ancora una volta fece di testa sua. Trattenne il fiato e fu lei a compiere quel breve passo: ridusse quasi a zero la distanza tra di noi, schiacciando la punta del naso freddo contro il mio, allacciando le braccia al mio collo. 

“ _E così non riesco a vivere. Nè con te, né senza di te_ ” citò, riconobbi le parole di Ovidio del libro che le avevo prestato.

E poi finalmente mi chiuse la bocca con le sue labbra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Gli innamorati sono sempre soli", Gino Paoli. 
> 
> Buon Giovedì!  
> Come state? Spero abbiate passato una buona settimana! Io ormai sono agli sgoccioli delle vacanze e ancora non mi capacito di come sia possibile che Agosto sia già qui. Non amo particolarmente l'estate - team inverno, yeaahhhh- ma questa è passata in un batter d'occhio, no?  
> Comunque, capitolo nuovo, il blocco del lettore sta lentamente scomparendo e vorrei velocizzare la pubblicazione dei capitoli (non prometto niente, ma... speriamo!). Ne mancano solo tre al giro di boa, la fine della prima parte a cui ne seguiranno altre due di It's not living- che ricordo coprirà tutto Storia del nuovo cognome e forse, parte del terzo volume.  
> Siamo arrivati ormai al famoso punto di svolta: quelli che ha esposto Lenù, e in parte anche Lina, sono solo la punta dell'iceberg dei problemi che, a questo punto, sarà inevitabile affrontare. Ancora l'ultimo sforzo, per raggiungere la tanto attesa tranquillità :)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, le opinioni sono sempre gradite!  
> Vi mando un bacio  
> xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Capitolo diciotto

Il giorno seguente sedevo già al mio banco, quando, in ritardo, Alfonso appoggiò le sue cose accanto a me. Lo salutai e lui fece di conseguenza, ma fin da subito mi sembrò strano, glielo lessi in viso per come mi scrutò pochi attimi senza dire nulla, come esitando prima di sedersi vicino a me, per poi farlo in un movimento lento e compassato.

Tuttavia non indagai oltre, avevo molto a cui pensare; con Lila, nonostante il bacio che ci eravamo scambiate la sera prima, ci eravamo lasciate in quella nebbia di incertezza da cui ormai il nostro rapporto sembrava destinato a rimanere. Era stato un bacio breve, che non era proseguito più di qualche secondo, prima di spegnersi. Eravamo rientrate all’interno del negozio, per ritornare alla situazione che avevamo lasciato: con Antonio e Stefano al nostro fianco, circondate da quegli estranei e tormentate quel continuo scambio di sguardo distanti, a cui non potevamo sottrarci. 

Così era proseguita il resto della serata, ma io ero tornata a casa con la consapevolezza di avere bisogno di andarle a parlare il pomeriggio seguente, di proseguire il discorso iniziato e mai terminato la sera prima, per risolvere le cose una volta per tutte. Quell’equilibrio precario in cui ci tenevamo sospese doveva finire e doveva farlo presto, perché le cose non precipitassero completamente.

Fu per questo che quella giornata mi sembrò allo stesso tempo infinitamente lunga ed eppure così veloce da non accorgermi del passare dei minuti. Mi scordai per queste ragioni di quel primo presentimento che mi si era presentato quella mattina sul mio compagno di banco. Anche perché Alfonso tornò tranquillo subito dopo il suo arrivo, non diede più accenno di stranezza, prese a parlarmi della festa di inaugurazione del giorno prima, degli ultimi giorni prima delle vacanze di Natale, per poi rimanere in silenzio per tutto il proseguo della mattinata. Fu solo all’uscita, quando io già avevo piuttosto frettolosamente lasciato il mio banco e la classe, che la sensazione che mi dovesse dire qualcosa di importante mi ripiombò addosso. In particolare, me ne ricordai con moderata preoccupazione quando mi accorsi che Alfonso mi stava correndo dietro; mi fermò poco fuori dai cancelli della scuola, affannato per avermi dovuto rincorrere. Mi toccò il braccio, mi girai e lui, senza aspettare neppure un secondo, come se quelle parole gli stessero esplodendo dentro, esclamò:

“Elena, so cosa c’è tra te e Lina”

Mi cadde il mondo addosso e per un lungo attimo avevo smesso di respirare. 

In rapida sequenza dopo quel primo colpo allo stomaco mi convinsi prima di aver sentito male, poi che doveva trattarsi di qualcos’altro. Qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma fu un attimo breve, perché quella speranza andò infranta ancor prima che potessi aprire bocca e ribattere, quando Alfonso mi anticipò

“So _tutto_ ” esclamò, serio, gli occhi larghi come fari puntati su di me, un cervo spaventato al centro della strada.

Aprii la bocca. La richiusi. Ora mi fischiavano le orecchie. 

Mantenni un filo di apparenza scuotendo la testa, anche se non erano che speranze vane, rifiutando l’idea che quel _tutto_ significasse il _tutto_ che temevo io. 

“Vi ho viste Sabato sera, fuori dal negozio” spiegò, ma ora parlò più piano, guardandosi intorno perché nessuno ci potesse sentire “Vi siete comportate in maniera strana per tutta la sera e quando l’hai praticamente trascinata fuori ero curioso e …”

Provai a dire qualcosa, ad interromperlo perché il proseguo di quella frase non lo volevo sentire. Ma non ci riuscii, ero diventata come afona, deglutii soltanto della saliva che quasi non mi fece strozzare.

“ …e vi ho visto parlare”

Mi liberai per forza della disperazione del masso che avevo sul petto e esclamai, aggressiva, in dialetto “Non so di cosa stai parlando, Alfo’. Stavamo discutendo del fatto che aveva un occhio nero e che tuo è stato tuo fratello a…” 

Alfonso strinse le labbra di fronte alla mia negazione, disse a mezza voce “Vi ho viste baciarvi, Elena”

Ecco, la prova definitiva che ero incastrata. 

D’un tratto compresi che non c’era niente che potessi fare, a quel punto, compresi che quello che avevo temuto per mesi ora era reale, era di fronte a me. Che Alfonso era il figlio di Don Achille e fratello di Stefano e che ora mi era chiaro come il sole, quelli non erano più i suoi lineamenti delicati, ma quelli grossolani del padre; vidi di riflesso anche la mia faccia che si sgretolava contratta da un’espressione di terrore, insieme a quella dell’Alfonso che avevo sempre conosciuto e che diventava in una vivida allucinazione il mio incubo più radicato.

“Lenù…” provò a dire, la voce mi sembrò un eco lontano. 

Ancora mentre emetteva parole che non comprendevo più, mi si avvicinava pericolosamente, cercava di fermare i miei passi all’indietro; quella fu l’unica cosa che registrai, quell’avvicinamento, prima di inciampare, barcollare e rischiare di cadere a terra per poi materne l’equilibrio per puro miracolo. 

E poi, prima che Alfonso dicesse altro, io ero già scappata via.

__________

Lila sorrideva quando mi aprii la porta di casa. 

Per una volta il suo umore era addirittura migliore del mio, sembrava incredibilmente non sul punto di farmi la guerra.

Ma quel giorno ero io quella sconvolta: avevo percorso la distanza da scuola sino al rione alto correndo; perciò ero sudata, avevo il viso arrossato, il cappotto per metà aperto sul maglione fuori dalla gonna. Senza contare che mi sentivo gli occhi gonfi, avevo ceduto alle lacrime lungo il tragitto e queste a contatto con le temperature gelide di quel pomeriggio, mi avevano gelato il viso. 

“Ti devo parlare” esclamai, entrando in casa.

Visibilmente nel panico abbandonai la cartella e il cappotto a terra senza curarmi delle apparenze. Il tragitto tra la scuola e il rione alto erano stati i dieci minuti più lunghi della mia esistenza: con mille pensieri per la testa, le lacrime a pizzicarmi gli occhi e a togliermi il già poco fiato, con il panico che mi schiacciava il petto. 

Perché Alfonso me l’era venuto a dire, mi domandavo. Forse come avvertimento, per spaventarmi dal farlo ancora, forse perché voleva avvisarmi così che fossi pronta prima di dire la verità al fratello. E allora avevo immaginato i peggiori scenari: a casa non avrei trovato nemmeno più Lila, mi dissi ad una certo punto, chissà che Stefano non l’avesse già ammazzata di botte; chissà che ad aspettarmi al rione alto non ci fosse già anche mio padre, informato della cosa dallo stesso Carracci, con le valige pronte per sbattermi per strada.

Ma erano state tutte solo paranoie, Lila l’avevo trovata in casa, stava bene e con lei non c’era nessuno. Certo è che smise di sorridere quando si accorse del mio stato, mi venne incontro e mi chiese preoccupata cosa fosse successo. Le raccontai tutto, in un fiume di parole sconnesse, con un tono isterico e sconclusionato. Oh, se mi vedevo già rovinata a vita, se ci vedevo già separate a quel punto, se vedevo già la furia di Stefano che faceva a Lila molto peggio di quei segni passati sul viso che ancora portava sul viso e che si apprestavano a diventare giallognoli.

Ma Lila, al contrario di quanto mi aspettassi, non si scompose come avevo fatto io. Ascoltò dapprima senza dire nulla, seduta sul divano del salotto con le gambe accavallate e la fronte corrucciata. Non fece domande, non mi interruppe finché non ebbi finito. Solo allora, quando smisi di parlare, appoggiò il gomito alla coscia e il mento sul palmo della mano, con il busto inclinato in avanti.

“E come ti è sembrato Alfonso?”

“Come mi è sembrato?”

“Sì”

“Ti rendi conto che è il fratello di tuo marito?” ribattei io, irritata.

Ma Lila ancora non reagiva aggressivamente, mantenne quella calma snervante anche mentre ripeteva la domanda “E che cosa ti ha detto poi?” 

“S-solo che sapeva cosa c’era tra di noi, in realtà” rispiegai ancora. Nel mio nervosismo, da dietro le mani con cui mi toccavo il viso, sbirciavo ogni mutamento dell’espressione di Lila, alla ricerca del motivo di tanta calma, di tanto autocontrollo.

Forse lo sapeva già, forse tutta quella storia era una farsa ed era stata proprio lei a dire tutto ad Alfonso per vendicarsi con me, per quello che le avevo detto la sera prima. Il bacio era stato solo un modo per tenermi buona, per rassicurarmi. Quel dubbio si insinuò sibillino dentro di me, ma mi fece male rendermi conto quanto poco davvero mi fidassi di lei e perciò lo scacciai con forza.

No, mi dissi, stavo perdendo le staffe, ero nel panico. Era chiaro che non riuscissi più a pensare lucidamente.

“Mi ha detto che si è insospettito per come ci siamo comportate ieri sera e che quando siamo uscite ci ha seguite, ci ha sentite parlare _”_

“E poi?”

“Te l’ho già detto: gli ho risposto che non sapevo di che parlasse, che discutevamo del fatto che Stefano ti aveva picchiata. Ma lui ha insistito” continuai, nel raccontarlo ancora scuotevo la testa compulsivamente e con le mani mi toccavo le guance, sui segni delle vecchie lacrime “E non ho più potuto negare a quel punto”

Presi fiato, ero di nuovo in piedi. A camminare avanti e indietro nel salotto, mentre Lila ancora seduta mi guardava senza dire niente, seguiva con gli occhi i miei movimenti come certi anziani sulle panchine scrutano i movimenti dei passanti di fronte a loro.

“Non è così grave, magari…” azzardò, ad un certo punto.

“Ci ha viste baciarci, Lì! Baciarci! Non non c’è modo di … non c’è un’altra possibile interpretazione ad una cosa così! Ci baciavamo sulle labbra! Cos’altro potrebbe significare?”

Lila fece un respiro profondo, come se la calma che faticava a mantenere non fosse per le ragioni che a me sembravano ovvie, ma piuttosto per lo sforzo di non prendermi a schiaffi; stoicamente, con le braccia conserte, proseguì nel chiedermi “E poi che ti ha detto?”

“E poi, e poi. E poi niente, Lila ” conclusi, stizzita a mia volta dall’irritazione che percepivo in lei “Poi sono scappata da te”

“É un’abitudine, allora ” commentò, a quel punto invece, le scappò una risata che coprì solo in parte con la mano “Scappare"

Mi voltai a guardarla, sia per quella frecciatina, sia per il suo atteggiamento che proseguiva nonostante tutto.

No, non è spaventata, non lo è affatto, pensai: è quasi affascinata. 

Di nuovo, avevo già avuto modo di costatare che la possibilità che fossimo scoperte sembrava eccitarla più che spaventarla come faceva con me. Ma quello andava oltre ogni limite, era più che un semplice rischio, non era più un gioco. Ci eravamo esposte, non eravamo state caute. Ed eravamo state scoperte. 

E così quel dubbio mi si ripresentò impellente: vidi come, dopo quello che le avevo detto la sera prima, conosciute ancora una volta le mie debolezze sul sentirmi tanto vulnerabile a quel rischio, quella poteva essere la vendetta migliore.

Dato che io proseguivo a guardarla con aria così grave, lei rise appena, forse per stemperare quella tensione “Te la prendi troppo, Lenù” 

“Ti stupisci che io me la prenda? Che facciamo se Alfonso lo dice a Stefano. O a chiunque altro”

A quel punto, quasi svuotata dal panico che mi aveva preso, mi abbandonai di nuovo senza forze al divano. Lila ci pensò un attimo, al contrario mio non cambiò posizione né si avvicinò, però appoggiò il mento alla spalla per girare il capo nella mia direzione “Secondo me non lo dice”

“E come lo sai?”

Lila si strinse nelle spalle, le mani ancora sulle ginocchia; non lo sapeva, ma credeva sarebbe stato così, era l’interpretazione a quel gesto. Oppure non le importava abbastanza, pensai io, sempre più spazientita.

A quei pensieri mi alzai di nuovo in piedi, non riuscivo a quietarmi; ancora mi sembrava di sudare freddo, ancor mi sembrava di sentir un dolore che dallo stomaco si dipanava in tutto il corpo: era il terrore più cristallino ogni volta che i possibili scenari mi si presentavano davanti agli occhi. Mi avvicinai prima accanto alla finestra, in qualche passo, poi al tavolino e di nuovo indietro, sino al divano.

Lila mi guardò ancora spazientita, questa volta senza più nasconderlo dietro quell’apparente calma, alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto. Sospirò ancora quando disse “Se lo racconta è la sua parola contro la nostra” 

“Secondo te Stefano crederebbe a te o a Alfonso?”

“Non lo so”  
“Te lo dico io, ad Alfonso. Che è un uomo ed è pure suo fratello”

Lila di nuovo mostrò un chiaro segno di fastidio in una smorfia; ma poi si alzò in piedi, mi venne incontro. Mi prese le mani per farmi stare ferma, mi guardò negli occhi con fare premuroso, ma poi disse severa “Elena, datti una calmata” mi sembrò il tono di una madre che rimprovera il figlio, un insegnante della scuola materna con il suo alunno che sta facendo i capricci “Stai esagerando”

“Forse sei tu, che sta sottovalutando quello che è successo” ribattei, colpita da quell’attacco.

Ma Lila energicamente scosse la testa, s’era ingrigita in volto, aveva assunto una posa del tutto innaturale pur ancora con le dita intrecciate alle mie. Seguitava a guardarmi con un tono di rimprovero, oppure come fossi pazza, una sconclusionata.

Arrabbiata e non compresa, sbottai, parlai solo per ferirla “Magari sei così tranquilla perché non è vero che ci ha viste, ad Alfonso gliel’hai detto tu di noi”

Lila incassò quell’accusa disegnandosi sul viso un sorriso leggero, mi lasciò le mani però, fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e fece un passo indietro “Lo credi davvero?”

“Non lo so, forse no. Mi è venuto in mente però”

“Non capisci proprio un cazzo, Elena” sbuffò. Fui lei a muoversi ora, tre passi decisi verso la finestra dove mi diede le spalle. 

Ma a quel punto ero troppo nervosa - e stanca- per lasciarglielo fare, per evitare il confronto, la presi per le spalle, la feci voltare “No, sei tu che non capisci, anche se continuo a spiegartelo” gridai, sfogando ancora tutta quella frustrazione che avevo in seno “E per come ti sei comportata negli ultimi mesi, i miei dubbi sono più che legittimi”

Lila mi guardò dritta negli occhi, li aveva socchiusi, si erano fatti neri e profondi come pozzi di petrolio.

“Hai sempre agito come… come se fosse esattamente quello che cerchi. Che dici sempre di volere il mio bene, ma non sembra sia così davvero. La tua non è solo gelosia”

“E che cos’è allora?”

“Lila io voglio stare insieme a te, ma…” convenni, per addolcire la pillola, perché d’un tratto avevo sentito tra noi un distacco che da solita incomprensione si era fatto a burrone insormontabile; ma Lila a quel punto si era fatta più aggressiva, la fronte aggrottata, mi interruppe con tono aspro.

“Di quello che volevi dire”

“Che a volte la tua è soltanto voglia di farmi male. Di distruggere tutto ciò a cui tengo, per cui mi impegno ogni giorno”

Lila proseguì a guardare con quegli occhi piccoli, quasi spiritati da una scintilla di follia, in attesa che continuassi.

“A volte penso vuoi vedere la mia vita cadere a pezzi, per farmi sentire come ti senti tu, ad aver sposato Stefano. É questo per te il nostro rapporto, solo questo, prenderti una rivincita”

Lila non disse niente, però deglutì a disagio. Pensai che tutte le congetture di quelle settimane, quelle in cui mi ossessionavo ma che avevo sempre sperato che non fossero vere - che non volesse il mio bene, volesse solo farmi male- Lila me le stesse confermando con quel silenzio.

Poi però strinse la mascella, aggiunse “Solo io faccio stare male te?”

“Sì, anche io ho sbagliato. Ma non l’ho mai fatto intenzionalmente, non ti farei mai del male” risposi per giustificarmi

E lei allora rise, mi schernì “Quanto ti piace piangerti addosso,”

Mi irritai ancor di più, la incalzai “Lo vedi? A te non importa niente che io ti dica che voglio stare con te. Non hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto ieri sera: non ti basta, che te lo dica mille volte, che voglio stare insieme a te, che voglio essere la tua fidanzata. Non ti basta niente. Per te è importante che tu vinca, che la mia vita sia un po’ più miserabile della tua, che mi strugga dietro di te mentre tu tieni le redini del gioco. Hai sempre bisogno che io mi umili un po’ di più per te, per sentirti superiore a me” 

Lila sembrò rifletterci, teneva il corpo in tensione la mascella contratta come se fosse sul punto di dare di stomaco. Non negò ancora una volta le mie parole, solo alzò un sopracciglio

“E perché dovrebbe bastarmi se un giorno vieni e mi dici di volere essere la mia fidanzata? Se in un vicolo buio per scappare agli occhi degli altri, mi dici che sei gelosa e faresti di tutto per me. In fondo solo parole le tue, parole di un ipocrita, che non valgono niente ” mi rispose, la voce fredda come una lastra di ghiaccio “I fatti sono ben diversi”

“Diversi?”

“Diversi che Alfonso ti dice che sa qualcosa di noi e perdi la testa”

Scossi la testa a mia volta per difendermi da quelle accuse “Te l’ho già detto…”

“Sì, che pensi che io ti faccio perdere ogni cosa. Me l’hai già detto mille volte, lo so a memoria” 

“Te l’ho già detto, ma non mi ascolti mai. O peggio, ascolti solo quando ti conviene farlo”

Lila alzò nuovamente gli occhi, strinse le labbra “Sono stanca di ascoltare sempre le stesse cose” fece una breve pausa, in cui mosse le mani, le portò a sostenersi i fianchi “Tanto che cambia. Io ti conosco, meglio di tutto gli altri. Tu funzioni solo con il senso di colpa, è per quello che ti dico che sei un’ipocrita” 

Provai a ribattere, ma non ci riuscii, mi sentivo persino peggio di quando ero arrivata a casa di Lila; sapevo, perché conoscevo me e Lila e conoscevo molto bene il nostro modo di litigare, che quella non sarebbe stata una semplice discussione. Che non era il nostro solido modo di battibeccare, o anche di affrontare un insignificante litigio; l’avevo riconosciuto, quello era l’inizio di una di quelle discussioni in cui ci saremmo fatte più male del necessario. Era uno di quei casi in cui avremmo dovuto separarci, in cui sarei dovuta tornare a casa, calmarmi, aspettare che Lila sbollisse la rabbia perché altrimenti ne saremmo uscite distrutte.

O, meglio, ne sarei uscita distrutta. Lila era sempre stata molto più brava a gestire quelle discussioni, io - d’altronde- mi ero sempre fatta sopraffare dall’emotività, mentre per lei usare nervi d’acciaio era sempre stato più semplice.

Fui sicura che l’aveva capito anche Lila, quel pomeriggio, l’inevitabile conclusione di quel litigio. E forse proprio per questo non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare che terminasse.

“Come con Antonio” proseguì infatti, contenta di aver colpito nel segno “Se quello diventa come sua madre e perde la testa rinunci a tutto e te lo sposi per davvero” 

“Non è vero”

Lei però annuì, ora ridendo di una risata brutta ed artificiale “Per il senso di colpa, sei capace di fare ogni cosa, pure rovinarti la vita, sposartelo, dargli quattro, cinque, sei figli ”

“Tu lo sai bene come manipolarmi, no? Sei brava a farmi fare quello che vuoi tu. Non fai altro da quando ci conosciamo” ribatte allora, accusandola.

Lila non rispose, rimase in silenzio come avesse perso il filo del discorso. Finse di aver rivolto lo sguardo altrove, ma fui sicuro che pur avendo puntato gli occhi lontani da me, mi stesse studiando ancor più attentamente: si stava soffermando i miei occhi sofferenti, umidi di lacrime, la mano che mi tremava, le labbra increspate.

E per questo, scelse di sferrare il colpo di grazia; aggiunse con il tono più gelido che mi avesse mai riservato fino ad allora nella storia del nostro rapporto: “Guarda che io non ti sto chiedendo niente. Sei tu, che ti sei intestardita con questa storia”

“Con…” mormorai, il tono flebile, feci un passo indietro barcollando perché avevo d’un tratto le gambe molli come gelatina “.. questa storia? Intendi con noi insieme?”

Lila non disse niente ancora, strinse le labbra.

E io questa volta reagii con violenza, esplosi di rabbia e non trattenendo più le lacrime “Sei stata tu ad iniziare _questa storia_ , Lina. Io ero tranquilla prima… prima di … l’hai voluto tu, _questo_! Io non ci pensavo nemmeno a te in quel …” gridai fino a rimanere senza fiato, ora la voce rotta da un singhiozzo che mi odiai per non aver saputo trattenere “Perché mi hai baciata, allora?”

“Hai ragione, ho sbagliato” disse lei, ancor più gelida, dopo una breve pausa. Si guardò le scarpe per un attimo, un lungo secondo in effetti come se non avesse più il coraggio di dirmi quelle cose guardandomi negli occhi, ma poi invece ci riuscì. Mi fissò dritta negli occhi, mentre concludeva. “Non ti dovevo baciare quel giorno”

Fissai Lila senza fiato, in quella figura con nient’altro che freddezza e indifferenza, da dietro le lacrime in cui gli occhi mi si riempirono. Lei non mosse un muscolo, non diede segno di alcuna emozione. Compresi che in quella casa, in quel salotto che settimane era stato teatro del nostro amore acerbo, quel pomeriggio io non c’entravo più nulla.

Perciò presi le mie cose e me ne andai, senza dire più niente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì :)  
> Nei miei piani, questo capitolo doveva uscire nel weekend, al massimo Lunedì. E invece, eccoci a Giovedì. Eh sì, da brava INFP, sono proprio una procrastinatrice seriale 🤡   
> Comunque, un capitolo pieno di sorprese, no? Ve lo aspettavate?  
> A mio parere, Alfonso è uno dei personaggi secondari meglio riusciti della saga ( Insieme senza dubbio a Immacolata Greco, la sorpresa più lieta della saga, dal mio punto di vista!) e dato i temi che inevitabilmente dovranno essere trattati, coinvolgerlo mi è sembrato d'obbligo. L'omosessualità negli anni '60, specie in contesti come questi, è certamente una tematica non facile da affrontare, ma sono felice di farlo e visto che Alfonso ha sempre dovuto "lottare" da solo nelle pagine della Ferrante, qui avrà almeno qualche alleato in più ;D  
> In quanto all'ultima parte, siamo arrivati finalmente al dunque: finalmente, dai prossimi capitoli, Lila e Lenù dovranno giocare a carte scoperte ;D
> 
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, sono sempre felicissima di leggervi.  
> A prestissimo  
> xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

Capitolo diciannove

Questa volta, non tornai sui miei passi. Mi ero ripromessa che ad ogni costo non avrei ceduto, mi ero ripromessa che quello era stato il punto definitivo che dovevo mettere alla mia storia con Lila. Che lo avevo cercato a lungo, un motivo per farlo, ma senza mai trovarne la forza necessaria anche solo per cercarne uno. Ora erano quelle parole mi liberavano da lei. 

Ed eppure, quella frase mi ancorava a Lila più che mai, come un’ossessione mi perseguitava giorno e notte.

_Non ti dovevo baciare quel giorno_

Era così, dunque. 

Tutto ciò in cui avevo creduto in quei mesi, lo avevo creato da sola. Ogni presupposto da cui tutto quel dannarsi proveniva, tutto ciò per cui io mi battevo e almeno a me aveva cambiato la vita per sempre, si era originato da un fatto di cui Lila invece si pentiva.

Poteva aver mentito, mi dicevo. Sì, Lila mentiva di continuo, era una bugiarda patologica. Ma che importanza aveva, lo aveva detto comunque pur sapendo il male che avrebbe procurato a me- cosa che non faceva che accreditare la mia teoria: a muovere le sue azioni non c’era niente che non fosse la volontà di procurarmi sofferenza. Perciò per cosa mi struggevo, per cosa sprecavo le mie lacrime. 

C’era anche la paura che Alfonso, prima o poi, avrebbe mostrato la maschera del padre e avrebbe rivelato ogni cosa; e allora, la notte, sognavo una figura scura - a volte era Don Achille, a volte era mio padre- che mi tirava fuori dalle coperte e iniziava a picchiarmi, dandomi della _zoccola_ , _pervertita, malata di mente_ e molte altre frasi volgari. E a ripetermi quelle cose non era solo la voce rauca dal fumo del padre di Stefano, ma anche quella di mia madre, di mio padre, dei miei fratelli, dei miei amici. Voci che si affollavano nel sogno, diventavano un vortice che mi asfissiava e mi facevano svegliare sudata, senza più fiato per quel grido sordo che avevo lanciato nel buio della notte.

Quella rabbia repressa che non potevo sfogare, quella paura per cui stavo sempre sul chi va là, mi facevano sentire con il passare dei giorni sempre nervosa, irritata con chiunque mi circondasse.

Ero sempre sempre silenziosa e sulle mie, ma mai completamente concentrata in ciò che facevo; mi feci riprendere più volte dai professori per non aver prestato attenzione alle lezioni, per aver dimenticato i compiti a casa. Il tempo a scuola, in quell’ultima settimana prima delle vacanze di Natale, diventò un inferno: studiavo poco e avevo sempre la preoccupazione di tenermi ben lontana da Alfonso. Avevo persino scambiato il mio posto con un compagno di classe per evitarlo, non sapendo come affrontarlo, mentre durante l’intervallo mi rinchiudevo nel bagno delle donne in cui mi avrebbe potuto trovare.

Mi ritrovai, anche fuori da scuola, ad uscire poco e niente. Nè con Carmen, né con Pasquale o Enzo; persino con Antonio, che cercava di coinvolgermi nei suoi piani con i nostri amici, mentre io che invece facevo di tutto per evitarli. Alla fine, forse esasperato, anche lui desistette e mi disse che mi capiva se la scuola mi stressava, che per uscire più insieme avremmo aspettato l’anno nuovo, quando sarei stata più tranquilla. E mentre lo ringraziavo, seduti sul letto della mia camera, la porta precauzionalmente aperta come da regole imposte da mio padre, fui sul punto di lasciarlo. Vicina come non lo ero mai stata, neppure nei primi giorni dopo che aveva parlato con mio padre del matrimonio. 

Lila aveva ragione, pensai mentre lo guardavo negli occhi, tutto ciò che mi muoveva era senso di colpa; ma non lo facevo soltanto per lui, lo facevo me. Usavo Antonio per tenere a bada la mia coscienza, senza pensare che non facevo che compiere esattamente il contrario: lo tradivo, mi struggevo per l’amore di un’altra persona e mi facevo consolare da lui se da Lila non riuscivo ad ottenere quello che volevo. 

Antonio che era così buono con me, non lo meritava. Non meritava la pietà di nessuno, neppure la mia. Non lo avrei mai sposato, questo era ovvio, perché non lo amavo, perché non era lui il futuro che mi stavo costruendo e di cui inevitabilmente non avrebbe potuto fare parte. Lui non lo vedeva, forse perché era innamorato ed inevitabilmente miope ai nostri destini differenti. Perciò ogni secondo di quella storia era soltanto un prolungarsi del male, che pur cercando di fare il contrario, gli stavo facendo.

Aprii, la bocca, ma poi nonostante tutto non ebbi il coraggio, rimandai quelle parole inevitabili - _ci dobbiamo lasciare, non sono innamorata di te._

Eravamo in casa, probabilmente mia madre aveva l’orecchio teso ad ascoltarci per controllare che non facessimo nulla di proibito. Senza contare che Antonio a quel punto mi abbracciò, mi baciò sulle guance e poi sulle labbra, più volte. E allora lasciai correre, ma promisi a me stessa che subito dopo le feste lo avrei fatto, avrei chiuso le cose tra di noi, non avrei più rimandato.

Ed intanto i giorni passarono. Natale si avvicinava e i preparativi impazzivano; non solo per il cenone, si progettava di passare il Capodanno in centro, Antonio propose persino di stare a casa sua e di Ada, che aveva messo da parte un po’ di soldi e che potevamo spenderli per i fuochi. 

Ma io, come detto, a tutte quelle discussioni ero praticamente assente. Le giornate trascorrevano uguali, non aspettavo altro che la fine del 1961, l’arrivo dell’anno nuovo.

Almeno finché, un pomeriggio, il ventuno di dicembre, Lila bussò alla porta di casa mia.

Ad aprire fu mia madre, che trovandosela davanti ebbe un momento di esitazione, poi di finta cordialità nel salutarla e accoglierla in casa nel più educato dei modi - nell’unico in cui un componente della famiglia Carracci si poteva accogliere.

Questo mi venne i seguito raccontato da Lila, perché io mi trovavo in camera mia, sdraiata a letto a leggere distrattamente. Sentii soltanto la sua voce, quando lei era già entrata e diceva “ … volevo invitare Lenuccia per una passeggiata”

Balzai in piedi, con il cuore in gola. Stentai a credere che fosse davvero lì. Udii la voce di mia madre che diceva qualcos’altro a voce più bassa, pensai che le avesse mentito, dicendole che non ero in casa. L’istante dopo però mi chiamò a voce alta “Lenù, ci sta la signora Carracci, vieni”

Mi precipitai in cucina e Lila era effettivamente lì, avvolta nel suo cappotto giallo che la faceva più minuta, il segno ancora violaceo della sera di piazza dei Martiri era diventato definitivamente un’ombra gialla quasi invisibile.

Mi avvicinai, senza dire niente, senza salutarla. Anche Lila, seppur vedendomi sorrise appena, rimase in silenzio all’inizio. Poi mentre mia madre, rimasta testimone di quegli sguardi, ci scrutava come si scrutano due creature aliene di cui non si capisce la provenienza, Lila mi disse piano“Vieni, Lenù, facciamoci un giro”

E mi prese per mano. 

_________

Camminammo per un po’ in silenzio, per il rione in aria di festa per l’arrivo del Natale.

Le luci colorate nelle vetrine dei negozi e fuori dalle case dei più ricchi, l’odore delle castagne cotte dei venditori ambulanti a lato dello stradone; nessuno aveva davvero soldi da spendere, ma in quel periodo c’era un sincero impegno in tutto il rione per creare un’atmosfera speciale. 

Sapevo che Lila amava quel periodo dell’anno, eppure quel pomeriggio camminava quasi senza guardarsi intorno. La testa bassa, l’espressione concentrata di chi sta ripassando un discorso da tenere di fronte ad un pubblico. Era la prima volta che la vedevo sinceramente nervosa, senza la tranquillità da cui solitamente mi sentivo minacciata quando era lei a tenere il pallino del gioco.

Anche se inizialmente mi aveva presa per mano, il contatto tra noi era durato ben poco. Mi aveva lasciato la mano non appena chiusa la porta di casa alle spalle, giunte allo stradone aveva posto una certa distanza di sicurezza tra di noi e poi aveva continuato a camminare, in silenzio e a passo svelto, come avesse già bene in mente dove dirigersi, come se si fosse persino dimenticata - presa com’era dai suoi processi mentali- che fossi lì con lei. Anche io rimasi d’altra parte in silenzio e sulle mie. Seguivo il suo andamento, cercavo di non rimanere troppo indietro e intanto la studiavo, mi chiedevo cos’avesse in mente, come avesse passato quella settimana in cui non ci eravamo viste. Ero ancora arrabbiata, mi rendevo conto, ma c’era sempre nello stare con lei una tranquillità che perdevo nella lontananza e che riacquistavo subito invece standole vicino; il che era decisamente un controsenso visto il rapporto turbolento che ci contraddistingueva, il che era assolutamente assurdo considerato che negli ultimi tempi non facevamo altro che litigare. Eppure era così, non c’era niente come la sensazione del fianco scoperto che tornava occupato da Lila, il calore della sua vicinanza che rimediava al freddo che era stare lontana. 

Mi resi conto solo dopo un po’, persa in quei pensieri, che ci stavamo dirigendo ad uno dei giardinetti in cui giocavamo da bambine. Uno dei due che si trovavano al rione, erano nella sua parte più centrale, dove si trovava ad esempio la salumeria dei Carracci; quello a cui eravamo dirette, invece, più isolato, ne era quasi agli estremi. Da bambine, lo preferivamo quando ci mettevamo in testa di fare qualcosa che non volevamo fosse notato dagli altri - che fosse leggere Piccole Donne senza essere scoperte, che fosse un gioco più pericoloso come salire sugli alberi o saltare da un muro alto, che fosse - ciò che preferivo- raccontarci dei segreti inconfessabili.

Quel pensiero mi colpì: il ricordo di Lila con le mani a coppa vicino alla bocca che accostata al mio orecchio mi sussurrava qualcosa che potevo sentire solo io; _il nostro segreto_ , a cui aggiungeva poi _non lo devi dire a nessuno, Lenuccia, è un segreto solo nostro -_ oh, quanto mi faceva sentire importante essere l’amica di Lila, la sua amica del cuore, più di Carmen, più di Gigliola, più Ada, più di qualsiasi altra persona; la custode dei suoi segreti e di ciò che si celava davvero nella sua testa e nel suo animo che per tutti era irraggiungibile ed indecifrabile. Ma non per me, che ne avevo la chiave, non per me che avevo il permesso di immergermi nella nudità di quell’affascinante labirinto che era la sua testa.

Con gli anni avevo imparato che non era così, che non sarebbero bastati mille anni per conoscere l’animo di Lila e che ci sarebbe stata sempre una parte che lei mi avrebbe tenuto nascosto; ma questo non toglieva a me, comunque, la voglia di scoprire giorno dopo giorno, per il resto della mia vita, una parte nuova del mondo se visto attraverso i suoi occhi. Ancora quel giorno, anni dopo quei pomeriggi di giochi, come desideravo che Lila avvicinasse la bocca al mio orecchio, che mi stringesse nel nostro abbraccio confidenziale che ci isolava dal resto del mondo e confessasse il più oscuro dei suoi segreti.

Mi svegliai allora da quei ricordi di noi bambine, scuotendo appena la testa, perché mi accorsi che ci eravamo fermate; guardai Lila alla ricerca delle stesse mani alla bocca, dello stesso movimento verso il mio orecchio. Ma lei era retta, distante, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, mi osservava senza dire niente ma era come se quasi potesse leggermi nella mente quei ricordi sconclusionati. 

“Ti devo raccontare una cosa” disse, infatti. Mi indico la panchina che avevamo davanti “Siediti” 

Non provai a ribattere, mi sedetti e lei fece lo stesso. A debita distanza una dall’altra così che neppure le nostre ginocchia potessero scontrarsi. Poi sospirò, si guardò appena intorno come a controllare che fossimo davvero sole. Lo eravamo, il sole era calato e il giardinetto era deserto, i bambini che lo affollavano erano già rientrati. 

“Ho parlato con Alfonso” disse.

Evitai di mostrarmi troppo ansiosa di sapere, provai a nascondere il tormento che avevo avuto nei giorni precedenti dietro ad tono più pragmatico possibile, ma non potei evitare di sobbalzare appena “Cosa gli hai detto?”

Lila non rispose direttamente alla mia domanda, si morse un labbro “Come ti avevo detto, non dirà niente di quello che ha visto”

“Come lo sai?” domandai incalzante, non potendomi trattenere. Lila non mi guardava ancora negli occhi, fissava il terriccio ghiacciato sotto le sue scarpe.

“Lo so e basta”

E sembrò leggermente infastidita nello scrutarsi ora le mani appoggiate alle ginocchia. Ancora una breve pausa, fissò la luce lontana che si intravedeva da un negozio addobbato per le feste e poi lentamente, in una sorta di panoramica di ciò che la circondava, passò dallo sfondo al primo piano; guardò me, finalmente, si leccò le labbra e iniziò a raccontarmi della serata precedente. 

La cena a casa Carracci.

_______

La sere prima Lina e Stefano avevano ricevuto a cena Maria Carracci, Pinuccia insieme a Rino e Alfonso. Non c’era stata un occasione in particolare, semplicemente Stefano era tornato a casa ed aveva annunciato che si era messo d’accordo con la famiglia, li aveva invitati a cena e perciò Lina avrebbe dovuto preparare qualcosa da mangiare.

Non che Lila, non propriamente di buon umore, avesse dato segni di entusiasmi a quegli ordini del marito, ma alla fine per non irritarlo non aveva detto nulla e aveva eseguito: per le sette un enorme tacchino era pronto in tavolo, circondato da una copiosa insalata, da un contorno di patate e broccoli.

La serata era iniziata piuttosto bene, gli umori in casa erano alti grazie al successo che stava avendo il negozio in Piazza dei Martiri; le vendite delle prime settimane erano state da subito buone grazie alle strategia di Lila, alle sue idee sulle gestione delle vendite e dei ricavi da reinvestire. Ma non solo, grazie alle feste il lavoro era addirittura raddoppiato, tanto da richiedere materiale in più persino alla calzoleria Cerullo, che forniva buona parte delle scarpe. Così Stefano - anche preso dal vino che aveva bevuto- aveva iniziato a straparlare. A dire che si era incazzato all’inizio per l’invadenza dei Solara, per come avevano cercato di metter becco nel suo matrimonio, ma che alla fine aveva fatto bene a lasciare che Lina li aiutasse. Non menzionò _quanto_ si fosse incazzato con lei per aver dovuto fare quella concessione, come l’avesse picchiata perché l’aveva messo in quella situazione seppur Lila fosse stata la prima a dire che per far arricchire Michele e Marcello lei era la prima a non voler lavorare. 

Lila aveva quasi aperto la bocca per dirlo, di fronte a tutti, era pronta a prendersi l’ennesima scarica di schiaffi e pugni più tardi quella sera per quel commento. Ma Stefano era stato un fiume in piena che non aveva lasciato parlare nessun altro: a quel punto aveva preso persino a lodare la moglie, a dire che era _sua_ e che comunque i Solara non gliel’avrebbero tolta dalla salumeria, la loro collaborazione finiva qui - lei, che era _una macchina per fare i soldi_ , così l’aveva definita Stefano, poi dandole un rozzo bacio sulla bocca e aveva aggiunto, _l’ho capito subito, da quando l’ho incontrata, che questa qui,_ aveva rantolato ma con il sorriso sulle labbra e s’era sfiorato la tempia _sarà pure una scassa cazzo ma c’ha la testa. C’ha la testa che funziona proprio bene._

Anche se le parole del marito avevano voluto essere una sorta di complimento, Lila se n’era sentita disgustata. Stefano che rivendicava la sua proprietà su di lei, in maniera sgradevole, che aveva detto che con il matrimonio non solo si era comprato il suo corpo, ma anche la sua testa, la sua anima. Che in lei non vedeva altro che un tassello, il minuscolo ingranaggio di una macchina per accrescere ciò che suo padre aveva creato nel rione. Lila si era vista in fondo a quel pozzo nero, parte di quel quadro a cui aveva sempre cercato di sfuggire e si era vista smarginata, ormai completamente al buio - sopraffatta dai suoi mostri, che le mettevano le mani al collo, la soffocavano.

E mentre nessuno della sua famiglia, neppure Rino, lo aveva contraddetto in un’affermazione così terribile, Lila aveva perso la voglia di parlare. Per tutta la sera era durato il suo silenzio, sentendosi poco più che un soprammobile, parte della tappezzeria. E nessuno l’aveva notato, avevano continuato tutti a ridere e a bere, fino ad ubriacarsi così tanto che le risate si erano fatte rumorose, le parole più volgare, le movenze più sgraziate. 

Nessuno se ne era accorto. O nessuno che non fosse Alfonso, almeno; seduto dall’altra parte della tavolata era rimasto a guardarla, a condividere con lei l’estraneità a quel banchetto e l’oppressione dei mostri che, almeno in parte, avevano in comune. 

Era stato al dolce, che Lila si era finalmente allontanare dal salotto. Si era rifugiata in cucina, a far risposare la testa da quelle voce ingombranti. Mentre era impegnata a tagliare la torta che Pinuccia e Rino avevano portato dalla pasticceria Spagnuolo, Alfonso si era alzato con una scusa e l’aveva raggiunta. 

Lila lo aveva visto subito, ma aveva mantenuto gli occhi sul cioccolato che straboccava dalle fette che tagliava con il coltello. Era vero che non temeva che il cognato facesse parole con qualcuno di quanto aveva visto, ma - suo discapito- temeva comunque il suo parere a riguardo abbastanza da non aver mai iniziato quel discorso in tutta la serata. E lui, seppur sempre con una certa rigidità di chi freme per liberarsi di un peso più grande, aveva fatto lo stesso. Si erano limitati a poche chiacchiere formali prima dell’inizio della cena, poi nonostante quella vicinanza almeno di sensazioni, si erano evitati.

In quel momento, invece, Alfonso si era avvicinato con decisione e appoggiandosi al banco della cucina aveva dapprima taciuto e poi infine aveva soltanto detto “Elena te l’ha detto?”

“Che ci hai viste darci un bacio?” aveva detto Lila senza esitazione, un leggero sorriso ironico che aveva coinvolto anche il ragazzo subito dopo “Sì, me l’ha detto”

“Non lo dirò a nessuno, potete stare tranquille”

“Lo so”

“Elena sembra spaventata. A scuola non mi parla più”

“Elena è Elena, io sono io”

Alfonso aveva incrociato le braccia, fissava i sei piatti ora pronti ad essere portati nell’altra stanza. 

“Mi dispiace se vi ho fatte litigare”

Lila aveva sospirato, per la prima volta girandosi dei gradi per incontrare i suoi occhi “Non ti pensare tanto importante, Alfo’, non hai fatto niente. Noi litighiamo anche senza al tuo aiuto”

E a quel punto era arrivata Pinuccia, la conversazione era terminata. O almeno era terminata per un po’, finché dopo cena Lila era finalmente riuscita a scappare nuovamente con la scusa di lavare i piatti - rifiutando categoricamente l’aiuto sia di Maria che di Pinuccia, che alla fine si erano dovute arrendere.

Alfonso allora ancora una volta era tornato alle sue spalle, mentre Lila sul terrazzino guardava la ferrovia e le luci lontane della città. Senza dire niente si era messo vicino a lei, non tanto per parlare, aveva detto a Lila, più perché come lei aveva avuto bisogno di una pausa dal fiume di parole che provenivano dal salotto. Guardarono le stelle che si intravedevano dal cielo scuro senza nuvole, si fecero inebriare dall’aria gelida che tirava.

E in quel silenzio, in cui si erano implicitamente accordati, erano rimasti per molto. Finché Lila si era voltata di spalle, le dita strette sulle ringhiera, gli occhi che brillavano nella notte.

“Non mi hai detto che cosa ne pensi” 

“Cosa devo pensare, Lina?”  
“Che tuo fratello ha le corna” gli aveva risposto, senza filtri, solo con l’intenzione di provocarlo , forse di farlo arrabbiare “E che glielo metto con un’altra donna. Non è peccato?”

“Non sono credente” Alfonso si era stretto nelle spalle, alzando gli occhi verso di lei “E lo so che con Stefano non vai d’accordo”

Ancora una pausa di silenzio di almeno cinque minuti.  
“E con Lenuccia?”

Alfonso aveva alzato il mento, insicuro sul significato di quella domanda. Ed infatti, vago, aveva detto “ Lenuccia è una brava ragazza e so che le vuoi bene davvero. E pure lei te ne vuole” 

A quel punto era stata Lila ad abbassare leggermente lo sguardo, però immediatamente incalzata da Alfonso che più convinto aveva ribadito “Si capisce che vi volete bene davvero. Fin da quando eravamo piccoli. Non mi serviva vedervi baciare, per saperlo, Lina, lo sospettavo già ” 

“Davvero?” domandò, piano.

“Quando due persone si vogliono bene si vede e basta” 

Lila questa volta era sorpresa davvero. Intanto perché, per la prima volta, l’aveva colpita la possibilità che non fossimo invisibile come aveva creduto - ciò che ci legava era ben chiaro, almeno agli occhi di chi avesse avuto la volontà di guardarci davvero.

Ma quello fu solo l’inizio del suo stupore; perché quando Lila non aveva detto niente, ancora insieme a lui guardando la ferrovia buia, era stato allora che Alfonso si era avvicinato. Le si era affiancato, le dita strette contro la ringhiera come lei e a voce chiara, ben distinta, aveva detto

“Lina sono ricchione pure io, non mi piacciono le femmine”

__________

“Alfonso non dirà niente” 

Concluse così quel racconto Lila. Ancora nella medesima posizione in cui l’aveva iniziato; sulla punta della panchina, le ginocchia accavallate e la schiena dritta. Tuttavia lo sguardo non più diretto di fronte a lei, ma verso di me: mi fissava, cercava nella mia espressione la reazione spontanea a ciò che mi aveva appena raccontato.

Io, che ero rimasta sinceramente sconvolta, ricambiavo come se cercassi ancora conferma di ciò che avevo sentito; Lila mi aveva effettivamente raccontato un segreto, come quelli di quando eravamo piccole, ma io incominciai a sperare che non l’avesse fatto. C’era state alcune volte, da bambine, in cui mi aveva raccontato segreti scomodi che non mi erano affatto piaciuti e avevo desiderato di cancellarmi dalla memoria, per non doverli più custodire, portarne il peso. Ma in quelle occasioni, come in quella di quel pomeriggio di Dicembre, avevo imparato che non si può cancellare dalla testa certe cose, che da certe cose, non si può sfuggire.

Non avevo mai neppure immaginato che ad Alfonso potessero non piacere le ragazze. Se non che aveva una fidanzata, Marisa Sarratore, anche perché avevo sempre interpretato le diversità che aveva con gli altri ragazzi come segno della sua timidezza, del suo essere introverso, sensibile. Però quale la diversità avrei dovuto scorgerne in fondo, mi domandai allora, a quel punto con il cuore nelle tempie. Qualcuno lo avrebbe mai detto di me solo a guardarmi- che ero attratta da una persona del mio stesso sesso? E allora perché per Alfonso sarebbe dovuto essere differente?

“Sei sicura che ti abbia detto la verità?”

Lila rise amaramente. La conoscevo, era delusa della mia reazione “E chi dice che è ricchione se non è vero?” 

Non risposi, perché Lila mi aveva lanciato uno sguardo ambiguo, per studiare ancora la mia reazione a quella frase buttata lì non certamente a caso. 

“Alfonso m’ha detto che se potesse si cambierebbe subito, ma ci nasci e basta così” proseguì infatti e questa volta la voce le divenne aspra “E ha ragione, me l’hanno sempre detto che sono nata storta e magari questa è la ragione”

La guardai di sbieco, ora ero io ad evitare i suoi occhi. Non sapevo precisamente cosa dire, stringevo nervosa le dita intorno alla stoffa della gonna, la tiravo, non riuscivo a stare ferma. Lila era evidente si aspettasse una mia risposta; che fosse una smentita o una conferma- quest’ultima, tuttavia, era quella che lei reputava sarebbe stata la mia risposta più probabile. Glielo leggevo negli occhi, che si aspettava che dessi di matto, come avevo fatto a casa sua. E la cosa peggiore era che non riuscivo a smentirla. 

Lila allora sorrise ancora, mi incalzò “Lo pensi che tu, non hai mai smesso di crederlo” il tono si fece cupo, distolse gli occhi di nuovo lontano, verso lo stradone in lontananza “Che è _sbagliato_ ” 

“Non penso sia sbagliato”

“Invece sì”

“No, Lila, non è vero” mi difesi con più decisione.

Lo dissi con sincerità, perché ero convinta di difendere anche la mia amicizia con Alfonso, in luce di ciò che mi aveva appena rivelato Lila; ma in parte mi accorsi che mentivo, che per quanto avessi processato quei miei sentimenti e per quanto me ne mostrassi aperta, forse l’idea di star commettendo un peccato mortale non mi aveva mai davvero abbandonato e che pure Alfonso in quelle veste mi sembrava una persona nuova, differente da quello che avevo sempre avuto come compagno di banco.

“Però la pensi come Alfonso. Se potessi… se potessi smettere di farti piacere stare con me, ti cambieresti subito, ti risolverebbe il problema”

Non risposi, perché di nuovo non avevo una risposta; sì, forse la vita sarebbe stato più semplice se quei sentimenti così forti li avessi provati per Antonio e non più tardi del giorno prima avevo desiderato che Lila non mi avesse mai baciata, che quella storia non fosse mai cominciata. Però era anche vero che, con chiunque altro, ero sicura che un sentimento come quello che provavo per lei, con quell’intensità travolgente, quella totalità di coinvolgimento nel bene e nel male, non avrebbe funzionato con nessun altro. Soltanto Lila poteva farmi _quell’effetto._

“E lo capisco, Lenù. É vero che puoi perdere tutto, hai ragione. E forse a me non me ne fotte un cazzo proprio per questo, non posso perdere più niente di cui mi importi davvero” Lila scosse la testa con rabbia “Però sono contenta che nessun bacio con un uomo mi piacerà mai quanto quelli che mi dai tu”

Ci eravamo avvicinate molto e a quel punto. Le ginocchia si scontravano, entrambe tenevamo le mani sulle cosce e il movimento che avremmo dovuto compiere per incontrarci sarebbe stato minimo. E avrei voluto con tutta me stessa davvero prenderle le mani, abbracciarla, affondare il viso contro il suo collo e baciarla, respirare il suo profumo che mi mancava tanto. Oh, quanto lo desideravo. Però non lo facevo. Perché, in fondo, Lina non aveva tutti i torti. Io rimanevo, senza ombra di dubbio, un’ipocrita che in fondo temeva il giudizio altrui, che in fondo appoggiava attraverso l’indifferenza l’odio altrui, i pregiudizi, la discriminazione. 

“Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto l’altro giorno ” fece Lila, ad un certo punto, spezzò la catena dei miei pensieri. Sospirò e un sorriso amaro le si dipinse in volto “Anche se poi tanto finisce sempre così, con io che ti chiedo scusa perché ti ho detto una cosa cattiva, perché sono fatta così, sono fatta male”

Socchiusi le labbra, a dirle che non mi importava più delle scuse, lei continuò però

“Sai quella la mia smania che t’ho detto? T’ho detto un sacco di stronzate negli ultimi tempi, ma lì ti dicevo la verità. É che certi giorni sono felice se studi tanto, se ti fai gli amici intelligenti che studiano come te, anzi penso che siano loro che ti devono stare accanto per farti diventare la più brava di tutti, che è meglio se te ne vai e inizi una vita lontana da qui e sarei felice comunque se ti sapessi contenta”

“Ma a volte penso che non posso stare senza di te, senza che mi guardi, mi baci, che mi tocchi. Che sei mia e di nessun altro. E che magari se mi impegno posso essere meglio dei tuoi amici della scuola, posso darti quelli che ti danno loro e anche di più, senza che mi lasci indietro. Perché non voglio rinunciare a te” prese una boccata d’aria profonda, in un’ammissione dolorosa “E allora se mi sfuggi, se sento che ti sto perdendo divento cattiva, ti faccio del male perché fin da piccole c’è una cosa che ho imparato di te. Più ti ferisco più ottengo quello che voglio: tu torni da me” 

Non seppi cosa dire. I ragionamenti di Lila, specie quelli più cattivi, per me in fondo erano sempre rimasti un mistero. _I segreti più oscuri di Lila_. Eccolo, forse era soltanto uno dei tanti, probabilmente ancora tanti me ne mancavano… ma finalmente, avevo una piccola, minuscola prospettiva di ciò che muoveva le sue azioni.

Eppur ora vederli così, esplicitati e a nudo, mi spaventarono. Perché confermavano ciò che avevo sempre pensato: Lila era la persona più intelligente che io avessi mai conosciuto e mi conosceva così bene da poter utilizzare quell’intelligenza per fare esattamente ciò che voleva. Anticipare le mie mosse e i miei pensieri, distruggere ciò che avevo creato, giocare con me come fossi una pedina.

“Non hai bisogno di farmi del male per farmi stare con te” mormorai solo, ma era chiaro fossi persa, vagavo a tentoni in un mare di nebbia. 

Lila scosse la testa, sorrideva appena pur in tutta quell’amarezza che le faceva tremare le mani come una foglia “A volte penso che vorrei esser nata al posto di Rino. Se fossi uomo, ti potrei prendere la mano adesso e nessuno direbbe niente. Ti potrei portare a prendere il gelato a Napoli e baciarti in mezzo alla strada, avremmo un appuntamento vero, a passeggio, come fanno le coppiette“

Fece un’altra pausa, respirò profondamente come sul punto di piangere. E io allora senza riflettere, le presi la mano fra le mie. Lila allora alzò lo sguardo, incontrò prima le nostre mani unite, poi i miei occhi “Ti avrei fatto la dichiarazione davanti a tuo padre, meglio di come te l’ha fatta Antonio” disse piano e poi ritirò la mano lontana, così che non la potessi più toccare.

“Lila…”

“E se fossi un uomo forse avrei studiato come te e dopo la scuola ce ne saremmo andate insieme lontane da tutti”

Presi coraggio e sebbene ancora quel senso di impotenza di fronte a quanto mi aveva esternato ancora non avesse smesso di turbarmi, questa volta esclamai con decisione, le dita nuovamente sopra alla sua gamba, a sfiorarle il ginocchio “Ce ne possiamo andare comunque, Lì. Ovunque io vada. Io ti…”

Capii in quel momento, per la prima volta, che l’amavo e che glielo stavo per dire. L’amavo da sempre, anche quando non lo sapevo ancora, l’avevo amata sempre.

Eppure non dissi niente. Troncai quella frase a metà, con la bocca socchiusa e la lingua paralizzata.

Non riuscii a dirlo a voce alta, forse perché non l’avevo mai detto nessuno e l’intensità di quel sentimento era così grande che come una specie di bolla mi si fermò in gola e anziché farmi parlare, mi tolse l’aria dai polmoni. E così per l’ennesima volta rimasi in silenzio.

_Ti amo Lila, così tanto che sei l’unica cosa di cui mi importa davvero_ sulla punta della lingua.

Aspettai quel secondo di troppo, esitai e persi l’occasione. Lila mi interruppe, si mise in piedi per sfuggire nuovamente al contatto che avevo istaurato.

“É tutto sbagliato, Lenù, tutto” disse.

Fece male, mi sentii il mondo cadermi nuovamente sulla testa a quella frase. Non compresi, almeno non quel giorno, che non intendeva noi. Intendeva il rione, Napoli, l’Italia intera; intendeva i nostri conoscenti, i nostri amici e le nostre famiglie. 

Intendeva tutto il resto tranne noi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci! Questa settimana sono stata più rapida, sarà che ero così felice di pubblicare il capitolo 19 che è uno dei miei preferiti.   
> Come vi avevo detto, a questo punto, non si può che giocare a carte scoperte e nei libri le parti in cui esce la parte di Lila più sensibile, quella che -di solito- mostra soltanto ad Elena ( ad esempio quella dopo il terremoto del 1980, avrò riletto quel capitolo mille? duemila? volte!) sono le mie preferite. Ho sempre creduto che in fondo la cattiveria di Lila non fosse che un meccanismo di difesa che abbiamo più o meno tutti, che in Lila -unita al fatto che è molto calcolatrice e soprattutto bravissima ad "interpretare" gli altri e i loro punti deboli- si accentuassero attraverso tutto lo schifo e le ingiustizie che la vita le ha riservato. Questo la rende più vittima che carnefice, il che è assurdo considerato il numero di volte che leggendo le gridavo contro "STRONZAAA, NOOO, POVERA LENUCCIAAAA".  
> Comunque, vedremo, avendo tutte le informazioni a sua disposizione, che farà Elena a questo punto :) 
> 
> E sempre parlando di Elena, vorrei fare una precisazione, che è ovvia, ma che non fa mai male rimarcare. É normale che, dato quando si ambienta la storia, che Elena abbia in sé maschilismo e omofobia interiorizzate che - anche se in buona fede- non può evitare di mostrare. Nella saga è evidente ( gli esempi si sprecano: un caso è quando prende le parti di Stefano che le chiede aiuto per "tenere a bada" la moglie). Questo non rende il personaggio di Elena meno emancipato, meno rivoluzionario per il modo in cui cerca di liberarsi dalle catene delle convenzioni sociali della società; sono semplicemente la conseguenza del modo, del luogo, del tempo in cui è cresciuta: volenti o nolenti siamo frutto, almeno fino a che non iniziamo a farci idee nostre e a crescere, del modo in cui siamo stati educati. Sono felicissima di mostrare questi "difetti", non perché voglio sminuire un personaggio che amo, ma perché so che più avanti potrò mostrare un percorso di crescita che è presente anche nel canon. 
> 
> Ok, ho parlato troppo... ma quando inizio i temi della saga, potrei discorrere per ORE INTERE. C'è così tanto da dire, è tutto così bello e interessante che mi fa sempre piacere discuterne con gli altri!  
> Vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo, il venti, che segna la fine della prima parte e l'inizio della seconda sulle tre della duologia/ trilogia (non ho ancora deciso high), che sarà questa ff. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, a prestissimo!!  
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Capitolo venti

Il giorno, appena arrivata a scuola, cercai Alfonso. 

Lo trovai quasi subito; seduto solo accanto alla recinzione dell’edificio, con i cancelli ancora chiusi, era piegato su un libro, ripassava per l’interrogazione di greco. Era l’ultimo giorno di scuola prima delle vacanze di Natale e lui doveva rimediare un brutto voto di greco.

Quando mi vide arrivare mi squadrò guardingo, ma lasciò che mi avvicinassi, che mi sedessi sul muretto vicino a lui. Presi subito il coraggio a due mani e con decisione iniziai quella conversazione che ero convinta, più si fosse prolungata in quel silenzio, più sarebbe stata difficile.

“Lina mi ha detto tutto” 

“Sono contento”

“Mi dispiace se sono scappata, se ti ho evitato, sei il fratello di Stefano e mi sono fatta prendere dal panico” confessai a disagio, deglutii guardandomi colpevole i delle mani. 

Avevo ancora la conversazione con Lila del giorno prima sulla pelle, quella notte non mi aveva lasciata dormire, continuavo a riviverla, proiettata sul soffitto nella mia camera. Mi ero resa conto che Lila davvero mi conosceva, perché la sua strategia, per quanto crudele, non avrebbe potuto essere più efficace; di fronte all’ammissione che mi faceva del male soltanto perché non mi allontanassi da lei, per tenermi con sé, io non soltanto avevo avuto l’istinto di dirle che l’amavo. Ma se per settimane avevo pensato che la conferma dei miei dubbi sul suo modo di manipolarmi avrebbe cambiato tutto, che me l’avrebbero fatta odiare, nella realtà, sebbene scossa, non avevo cambiato di una virgola i miei sentimenti per lei: anzi, forse la amavo persino più di prima.

“Ancora faccio fatica, cioè.. sai… insomma è che …”

“Non ti scusare, Lenù” fece lui, tranquillo, ora posandomi una mano sulla spalla “Lo capisco”

Non dissi più nulla, per non metterlo in imbarazzo e per non affrontare io stessa il modo sporco in cui mi ero sentita, il pregiudizio che non mi piacciate e che eppure Lila aveva ancora una volta sottolineato fosse intrinseco del mio modo di vedere il mondo. Ma fu lo stesso Alfonso a quel punto che chiuse il libro e mi rivolse la domanda che temevo ”T’ha detto _tutto_ Lina di quello che ci siamo detti?”

Annuii allora, più a disagio, sospirai. Lui sorrise appena guardando altrove, aspettò un po’ che continuassi, ma io rimanevo in silenzio.

“Ti ho sorpreso?” domandò, ad un certo punto.

“Sì”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, ma sono io il problema. A volte mi sembra di essere cieca al mondo, alla realtà delle cose”

“No, Lenuccia, è che ho imparato a nasconderlo, a vivere con la mia famiglia” Alfonso posò lo sguardo ora sulle mani congiunte sulle ginocchia; con la schiena curva, gli occhi appesantiti dal dolore, compresi tutto l’afflizione di quell’affermazione, compresi quanto in tutti quegli anni Alfonso Carracci fosse stato solo ed incompreso, sotto quella campana di vetro che è l’apparenza che si deve assumere per il mondo.

Sarebbe successo anche a me, anche le mie spalle sarebbe diventate curve, i miei occhi stanchi, per il peso di dover nascondere a tutti i miei sentimenti per Lila per il resto della mia vita? Fino a che punto, mi chiesi, si può sopportare un segreto simile - a che punto, lo scricchiolio diventa tonfo, a che punto quell’instabile piramide di carte cade e ti travolge?

Una domanda spontanea mi uscì dalla bocca prima che la mente potesse moderarla con la diplomazia “Tu lo pensi mai, che è sbagliato?”

Alfonso annuì ancora, non parve offeso

“Ce lo dicono tutti i giorni e finiamo per crederci anche noi”

“E perché a Lina non importa niente, invece?”

“Perché Lina è la persona più straordinaria che io abbia mai conosciuto” disse sorridendomi complice, come se credessi di esprimere anche il mio pensiero. Ed era così, in effetti, c’era qualcosa di straordinario in Lila nel fare le cose. Persino in quella.

Alfonso si mise dritto, inarcò la schiena e respirò a piena polmoni l’aria fredda della mattina:

“Non lo so, ci sono giorni che odi essere così, diverso, perché sarebbe tutto più semplice se non fosse così” disse, piegò il collo all’indietro e guardò il cielo annuvolato “Però in altri che penso che assomigliare alla gente del rione, a mio padre o a mio fratello, mi farebbe schifo”

Lo guardai ancora, fui contenta ora che avesse scoperto il mio segreto più grande e che io allo stesso tempo sapessi il suo. C’era qualcosa di confortante nel condividerlo, quel segreto così spaventoso che detto a voce alta perdeva della sua mostruosità, per una volte in settimane qualcuno poteva capire davvero quello per cui mi disperavo tanto.

Mi avvicinai a lui, appoggiai la tempia alla sua spalle e lui mi circondo le spalle con un braccio. Restammo qualche secondo in silenzio, poi chiese, con una punta di terrore, ma anche quel pizzico di complicità tanto confortante “Non passa mai questa sensazione?”

Alfonso rise amaramente “No, a volte è proprio uno schifo Lenuccia” però poi si piegò il collo di lato, per guardarmi e strizzare l’occhio “Ma se ti innamori, poi non ci pensi più”

______________

Quello stesso giorno, sulla strada di casa tra la scuola e il rione, incontrai Nino.

Camminavo immersa nei miei pensieri, ancora ripercorrendo la conversazione con Alfonso e quella che, meditavo, di avere con Lila.

Fu allora che mi sentii chiamare. Nino, una decina di metri alle mie spalle, usciva da una libreria della stessa via. Non appena mi voltai e ricambiai il saluto, lui mi corse incontro, mi si affiancò.

Mi prese subito una certa agitazione, non lo vedevo da settimane e incredibilmente così presa com’ero dai miei affari a malapena me ne ero accorta. Anche lui sembrava inquieto quel giorno; il cappotto aperto nonostante il freddo, da cui si notava un maglione giallo a collo alto, i capelli più lunghi di come li portava di solito, la barba mal tagliata sopra al labbro superiore e sulle guance. Aveva un aspetto più trasandato del solito, ma non se ne curava, era come se per la testa avesse qualcos’altro e i vestiti, la barba o i capelli dovessero rispecchiare quel suo essere tanto indaffarato.

Mi disse subito che era contento di vedermi, io ricambiai quella sua gentilezza, più sciolta delle volte precedenti, la confidenza che avevamo preso grazie alla chiacchiere dalla Galiani avevano migliorato le cose tra di noi. Tuttavia niente potè prepararmi a quando il ragazzo mi si avvicinò al viso e mi lasciò due baci veloce sulle guance. Arrossii, le guance dovettero diventare rosse come pomodori, però lui come sempre sembrò non farci caso. Mi chiese piuttosto, mentre indicava un punto in fondo alla strada, un bar “Ci prendiamo un caffè? Ti faccio vedere una cosa”

Acconsentii di buon grado, raggiungemmo il locale e ci mettemmo a sedere ad uno dei tavoli esterni. Nino immediatamente dallo zaino tirò fuori un fascicolo di fogli rilegati. Sulle copertina c’era il nome del nostro istituto, insieme ad alcune parole di cui non sapevo esattamente il significato, ma di cui Nino mi diede una spiegazione poco dopo.

“Sono i documenti del comune, firmati da sindaco” disse, le spalle curve e i gomiti appoggiati ai braccioli della sedia di plastica “Abbiamo ottenuto dei fondi in più per la ristrutturazione dell’edificio”

“Te lo meriti, ti sei battuto tanto”

“É un bel risultato, non quello che chiedevamo, ma almeno una parte”

Gli sorrisi “Dobbiamo essertene tutti grati a scuola”

“Non ce l’avrei mai fatta senza la Galiani” disse Nino con aria modesta e poi attaccò con un lungo discorso sulla nostra professoressa, su come le dovesse moltissimo, tutti le dovessimo molto, su come il suo percorso scolastico sarebbe stato vuoto senza di lei. Tutto questa positività però si spense all’improvviso, alla frase successiva

“Ormai che sto all’ultimo anno” il tono con cui parlò mi sembrò quello saggio di un anziano che ripercorre la vita intera con il senno di poi “E tutti gli anni di studi del Ginnasio li vedo in maniera diversa, capisci?”

Non capivo completamente, forse perché io avevo un anno in più di studi davanti, ma annuii comunque per incentivarlo a proseguire.

“Tutto il tempo che ho passato con la Galiani, a parlare di autori già morti, a parlare di una politica che comunque non ci concerne e che non possiamo cambiare” disse “E che cosa mi è rimasto? Mi sono impegnato in tante cose che ora non mi importano più, che non hanno più importanza per me. E il tempo ormai mi sembra semplicemente acqua che mi sfugge dalle mani”

Lo guardai meglio, presa com’ero dall’intensità di quelle frasi, del modo quasi fatalistico con cui le pronunciava: l’aria inquieta con cui avevo inquadrato Nino quel pomeriggio ora mi apparì chiara, anzi, vi aggiunsi la sfumatura stanca che aveva del viso e mi dispiacque vederlo così.

“Hai fatto tante cose belle invece” indicai il fascicolo per tirarlo su di morale “Che rimarranno”

Ma Nino scosse la testa con più veemenza “No” affermò duro “Non voglio più perdere tempo, è l’unica cosa che nessuno ci ridarà mai, Elena”

Ora compresi di più rispetto a prima, mi immedesimai con quello stato d’animo, me ne sentii ugualmente coinvolta. Quanto tempo stavo perdendo io, con tutte quelle stupidaggini. Mi perdevo dietro agli altri, a tutto ciò che mi circondava, fuorché a ciò che volevo davvero. E il tempo, come aveva detto Nino, mi sfuggiva dalle mani come fosse acqua. Erano passati tre mesi da quando avevo scoperto i miei sentimenti per Lila e non avevamo fatto altro che sprecare il già poco tempo che ci veniva dato … e per cosa poi?

“Me ne vado a Londra, dopo la maturità” annunciò a quel punto Nino, di nuovo gli si era riaccesa una fiammella negli occhi.

Fui sorpresa “A Londra?”

“Mi faccio un anno di lavoro, a sporcarmi le mani. Nadia non ne sarà entusiasta, ma pazienza, ne ho bisogno. Imparo come funziona la vita ed intanto scrivo, è quello che voglio fare. L’università può aspettare”

L’università può aspettare, che frase strana, proveniente dalla sua bocca. Mi sembrava che nulla per Nino, come per me, fosse mai contato più dello studio, che non c’erano ragione che avrebbero giustificato il metterlo in secondo piano; ed eppure, quell’opzione che fino a un minuto prima mi sarebbe risultata insegnata, espressa da Nino mi risultò interessante: scappare via per conoscere la vita vera, un posto lontano dove nessuno sapeva il mio nome; l’Inghilterra era abbastanza lontana da Napoli perché potesse insegnarci qualcosa.

“Sembra bello”

“Sei la prima persona che non mi dice che è una completa pazzia” Nino sorrise appena mentre si sporgeva in avanti, incrociò gli occhi con i miei per un lungo secondo “Mi piace parlare con te”

“Anche a me”

“Sai ascoltare. E la Galiani ha ragione nel dire che siamo simili”

Sorrisi soltanto, ricordai proprio la professoressa, quando ci aveva definiti molto simili. Quando ci aveva definito _idealisti._

Non risiedeva proprio lì, la natura del mio amore per Nino, ora che ero sicura di avere un termine di paragone, ovvero quello per Lila?

Di Nino ero stata innamorata da bambina, ma era tutto astratto, erano solo fantasie e tali rimanevano, se non ero io a rievocarle; era frutto di quell’idealismo di cui parlava la Galiani, ero innamorata dell’immagine idealizzata di Nino Sarratore che avevo creato nella testa ma che non avevo idea se fosse reale o no; di Lila, invece, conoscevo ogni cosa, ogni sfaccettatura. Dalla genialità innata, alla complessità della sua testa che mi affascinava senza via d’uscita. Ed ora, sempre di più, la conoscevo anche nei suoi difetti più brutti, nella cattiveria da cui ogni tanto le sue azioni erano impregnate. 

Magari, il mio amore per lei, stava tutto lì: avevo sempre voluto conoscere quegli aspetti di più più nascosti, la natura della sua anima - persino quella parte oscura- e ancora, ora, che lei me li aveva mostrati, comunque non riuscivo a pensare che a lei, non potevo pensare di non guardarla più negli occhi o ascoltare del suono della sua voce. Di non baciarla più. 

Magari, il trucco era quello: il fatto che conoscessimo una dell’altra i più sporchi segreti, i difetti peggiori, quei pensieri infimi che non si ha il coraggio di dire a voce alta e che si trovavano soltanto nella parte più profonda di noi, quella in cui si rilegano le cose più brutte. Ed eppure, pur con quei segreti, non cambiava nulla, non cambiava il modo in cui ci guardavamo.

Tornai a casa con quella convinzione: di Nino potevo fare a meno, come avevo sempre fatto fino ad allora in fondo; di Lila non potevo privarmi e d’ora in poi, non avevo più intenzione di farlo. 

________________

Era il ventitré di Dicembre e le vacanze erano ufficialmente iniziate.

Antonio era venuto a trovarmi subito dopo pranzo ed era rimasto a casa mia per tutto il pomeriggio; io avevo cercato in realtà di trascinarlo fuori casa, fare una passeggiata per il rione, perché mi iniziava ad irritare il modo in cui mia madre si comportava in sua presenza. Il suo iniziale innocuo pavoneggiarsi con il resto del rione era diventato insopportabile ed anche le attenzioni di riguardo miei confronti erano ben presto terminate; forse notando la mia freddezza nei suoi confronti , aveva preso a lodare Antonio di fronte a me per ogni minima cosa, cercando di portarlo alla mia attenzione. Diceva frasi come “Guarda qui Antonio, che bei capelli che s’è fatto” o “Guarda qui il tuo fidanzato, è proprio gentile, che galantuomo ti sei trovata, Lenù” 

Io la ignoravo, con Antonio non facevo che lamentarmene mentre lui, forse per mantenere le apparenze e non volendo dire niente di male sulla futura suocera, mi rispondeva “Che dici, la devi apprezzare tua madre, vuole il tuo bene ed è contenta che ci sposiamo”

E forse il punto era proprio questo: mi chiedevo, con l’orologio che ticchettava e il tempo verso la fine dell’anno che diventava sempre meno ( l’incontro con Nino mi aveva lasciato addosso questo strana sensazione di mancanza di tempo), mi chiedevo come avrebbe preso la mia famiglia la fine della storia tra me e Antonio. Mio padre, nonostante accettasse di buon grado il mio fidanzato e in quei mesi avesse preso davvero ad apprezzarlo, ero sicuro che non ne avrebbe fatto una tragedia; ma mia madre, probabilmente avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincermi a sposarlo comunque, anche se le avessi detto che di lui non ero mai stata davvero innamorata. 

Quel giorno era stata lei proprio ad insistere perché restassimo a casa e alla fine Antonio per non farle torto l’aveva accontentata. Eravamo rimasti a pranzo tutti insieme, trattenendoci intorno al tavolo fino a pomeriggio inoltrato. Ovviamente il mio umore non era migliorato; quante stupide chiacchiere con cui mia madre si riempiva la bocca, persino il modo in cui Antonio la assecondava per farla contenta, il modo in cui entrambi alludevano alla nostra vita matrimoniale, nipoti e progetti futuri quasi senza consultarmi.

Alla fine fui sollevata quando verso le sette Antonio mi disse che Pasquale e Carmen ci avevano invitato a passare la serata insieme a loro per farci gli auguri di Natale. Chiese gentilmente il permesso a mio padre, di stare fuori per la cena, le promise di riportarmi a casa entro le dieci e Vittorio acconsentì, disse che non c’erano problemi.

Ma il mio umore s’era già guastato, ormai era evidente, mentre ci incamminavamo verso casa Peluso, neppure uscire mi fece smettere di sbuffare, di agitarmi; anche Antonio se n’era accorto, che infatti mi camminava accanto senza fiatare, neppure aveva provato a prendermi per la mano come avrebbe fatto solitamente.

“T’ho fatto qualcosa di male, Lenuccia?” mi chiese ad un certo punto, a metà strada. 

“No, è colpa di mia madre, lascia stare” risposi frettolosa, però un po’ meno fredda, perché in fondo mi sentivo in colpa a trattarlo male. Non era colpa di Antonio, se la mia testa era da un’altra parte.

“Se vuoi ti riporto a casa, non ci dobbiamo andare per forza da Pasquale”

“No, ci vengo volentieri” gli risposi e lo presi io per mano, lo trascinai in avanti prima che finissimo per litigare.

Alla festa di Pasquale e Carmen ci volevo andare davvero, era l’unica cosa che mi consolava, perché supponevo che ci sarebbe stata anche Lila; Antonio mi aveva detto infatti che per festeggiare insieme, Pasquale aveva invitato tutti, persino Rino, che con i ragazzi da un po’ aveva perso i contatti. Mi dicevo che avrei messo le cose apposto, che se qualche giorno prima ero rimasta in silenzio, stupita dalla sincerità di Lila, ora avevo bisogno di parlare anche io. Di raccontarmi, di mettermi a nudo come aveva fatto lei. 

Quando però salimmo fino in casa dei Peluso, Lila non c’era. E neppure dopo una mezz’ora, dopo un’ora, quanto più riuscii ad aspettare prima di chiedere informazioni su di lei. 

“Non viene Lina?” fu la mia domanda, verso Pasquale, che si versava del liquore accanto al tavolo.

Pasquale scosse la testa “Dice che c’ha da fare con il lavoro”

“Da fare? Che cosa deve fare in salumeria, siamo a Natale”

“E che ne so io Lenuccia, Lina è così, lo sai meglio di me” rise lui e tornò a confondersi con la musica, con Carmen e Enzo di fronte a lui.

Mi innervosii ancora, mentre tutti ballavano, io non riuscivo a divertirmi. Non volevo divertirmi, i miei amici erano figure sfocate che si muovevano sullo sfondo dei miei pensieri. Mi sentivo sola, come se in fondo in quella stanza non ci fosse nessuno, pensai, tornata a sedermi sulla sedia su cui avevo passato tutto il tempo. Ma non era la prima volta che mi sentivo così, però, oh no. Stessa casa dei Peluso, lo stesso odore di fumo, stessa musica. La sera migliore della mia vita. 

Quante cose erano rimaste invariate, e allo stesso tempo, quante cose erano cambiate radicalmente da quella sera di Ottobre. C’era davvero poco in me quel giorno di quella vecchia Elena Greco che sedeva ubriaca, chiedendosi se possedesse il coraggio necessario ad una missione che da bambina aveva abbracciato senza rendersene conto - ed eppure con una consapevolezza quasi fatalistica che solo i bambini possono avere; se avesse smarrito per sempre la bambina che giocava con le bambole, persa in quel mondo che ti inghiottisce. 

Sorrisi piano, stringendo l’orlo del vestito tra le dita. Senza volerlo eravamo tornate al punto di partenza, alla prima casella del tabellone; è il nostro super potere, Lila, tornare da dove eravamo partite nonostante tutto.

Mi alzai in piedi. 

Era venuto l’ora di andare via da quella festa. 

_________________

Suonai il campanello, fissando di fronte a me la placca in oro che diceva Carracci, quasi intimorita. 

La ignorai tuttavia, la schiacciai con forza prima che potesse demoralizzarmi e abbassai gli occhi piuttosto sulle mie dita che frenetiche tradivano la mia agitazione. Mi aggrappai al cappotto per fermarle, respirai forte e rialzai il mento appena in tempo per incrociare il viso di Lila, che mi aprì la porta. 

Quando mi vide sospirò, ma non aspettò che dicessi niente. Si scostò e mi lasciò entrare in casa. Non c’era nessuno, neppure Stefano; c’era un silenzio quasi irreale, un tepore accogliente, odore di detersivo per pavimenti e di bucato appena steso. 

Lila mi aveva da subito girato le spalle. Non aveva aspettato neppure che chiudessi la porta, che mi aveva lasciata lì, si era diretta verso il salotto.

“Perché non sei venuta da Carmen e Pasquale?” le domandai io, alle sua spalle.

“Non sono in vena di festeggiare, Lenù” rispose lei, quasi annoiata. 

Non mi arresi, la seguii. 

Nel salotto, sul tavolo c’era una montagna di vestiti appena lavati e una pila accanto, di quelli già in ordine e già piegati. Lila si rimise subito di nuovo all’opera, aveva preso una delle camicie di Stefano, l’aveva stesa sulla superficie del tavolino e con le dita ne stava lisciando le piegature delle maniche, ignorando la mia presenza al suo fianco. 

“Si stanno tutti divertendo”

“Ah sì?”

“Sì, dovresti venire”

Lila sospirò, si voltò appena, il viso cupo. Mi guardò dritta negli occhi per un secondo, poi tornò a trafficare con la camicia “Tornaci, allora, te la stai perdendo per niente”

Mi indispettì, scossi la testa. Non stava cogliendo il punto. Non volevo andare senza di lei, non volevo divertirmi senza di lei, l’unica ragione che mi aveva fatto sopportare quella festa per un’ora era stata l’idea di rivederla, di poterle parlare. Ma forse ero io, che quel punto non riuscivo proprio a farglielo capire.

_Il punto, il punto Lenù, stai sempre a cercare il punto delle cose_

La voce passata di Lila mi rimbalzò nella testa, mi fece rabbrividire; trovai però in esse la forza che mi fece fare un passo avanti. Contro la sua spalla, ad un palmo dal suo viso, mormorai “Lila” e vidi che le era venuta la pelle d’oca. 

“Che c’è, Lenù?” mi rispose tuttavia ancora calma, ancora con un sospiro, non alzò la testa né si voltò ora “Che abbiamo ancora da dirci?”

Posai la mano sulla sua spalla, la feci girare verso di me. Poi, quando fummo faccia a faccia, abbassai le dita lungo il suo braccio, la sfiorai con la punta dell’indice nella parte interna, la sentii ancora rabbrividire.

“Io non ho parlato, l’altra volta”

Lila provò a ribattere qualcosa, a sfuggirmi di nuovo, ma io non la lascia andare; le dita erano giunte sino alla sua mano e pur non afferrandola, impressi della pressione sul palmo per farle comprendere l’urgenza di quanto volesse che mi ascoltasse. Lila allora rinunciò a muoversi, deglutii, alzò gli occhi per incrociare i miei. 

Avevo a questo punto ottenuto la sua attenzione, ma mi accorsi che a quel punto mi mancava il fiato. Avevo le labbra secche, la gola in fiamme, le gambe molli. Ma non l’avrei fatto di nuovo, non avrei sprecato un’altra occasione. Lila mi aveva confessato quel segreto, ora toccava a me: niente più bugie, niente più paura , solo la verità.

Oh, Lila, amore mio, quante cose potrei dirti. 

Potrei dirti che sei stata tu a dirmi che io e e te più litighiamo più ci vogliamo bene ed io pensavo che fosse una cosa negativa, mi sembrava fosse uno stupido gioco infantile e deleterio che ci portavamo dietro da decenni, un gioco che mi spaventava per quanto siamo brave a farci male, per quanto ci riesce assurdamente facile pugnalarci a vicenda e farci a pezzi, dilaniarci… ma questo gioco è anche molto più di questo.

Funziona così tra noi, hai ragione tu. É il nostro modo di trovare una quadratura del cerchio, che non ha un punto di mezzo, ha solo un odio smisurato o un amore totalizzante. Per questo da quando ci siamo conosciute non facciamo che distruggerci a vicenda, svuotarci. Ma ogni volta che ci siamo distrutte, ogni volta che ci siamo ferite, poi ci siamo anche ricostruite a vicenda. Ed è quello che conta. Perché ogni volta, hai costituito un tassello di te in me e io di me in te; ogni volta migliori, ogni volta un po’ più legate indissolubilmente da questo filo rosso. E così finisce che ogni volta che oggi guardo dentro me, vedo te. E mi piace di più; se mi guardo attraverso i tuoi occhi sono migliore. Sono più bella, più coraggiosa, più intelligente. Così succede anche il mondo tutto intorno, non mi interessa più se non ci sei tu dentro; che importa delle cose se non non me le mostri tu, non hanno più lucentezza, né colore, né senso. Sono figurine appiccicate ad un vetro, non hanno dimensione. 

Hai sempre significato l’aderenza alle scelte, la forza di non sentirmi sempre staccata da tutto quello che faccio, l’energia di puntare sempre ad un gradino più in alto; ma è sempre per te, Lila, che faccio le cose: se leggo, se studio, se mi impegno. Perché così posso essere intelligente quanto lo sei tu, interessante quanto lo sei tu, perché solo se me lo istilli tu posso vivere di riflesso il fuoco, la passione con cui ardi tutto ciò che tocchi, con cui filtri tutto che guardi. E perché se ti rendo fiera di me, poi tu mi guardi con quei tuoi occhi grandi e scuri, mi guardi come non mi guarda nessun altro, mi dai un altro po’ di te che non agli altri non dai e allora penso: sì, qualsiasi prezzo io abbia pagato per arrivare qui, ne è valsa la pena; perché una volta mi hai chiesto di essere tua amica geniale, la più brava tra maschie femmine e non c’è stato giorno che io non abbia lottato per esserlo, anche quando credevo che non mi importasse più. 

Credo che questo valga anche per te, che io ti renda migliore. Che solo io possa aiutarti ad uscire dal pozzo nero , da questo male immaginario e senza nome che ti tormenta, che se tutti gli altri ti fanno smarginare, io rintraccio quel margine e ricreo la speranza che la vita di ha tolto. C’è una parte di te che mi spaventa e non posso negarlo; quel tuo modo di cercare il brivido dove io cerco stabilità, quell’inclinazione verso la distruzione tua e di chi ti circonda che ti leggo negli occhi e che non ho idea di come cancellarti. Ma non importa. Insieme, tanti anni fa nel modo misterioso in cui agisce la vita, abbiamo creato questo ecosistema solo nostro che si alimenta dalla scintilla che creiamo ogni volta che soltanto ci guardiamo. E qui noi dobbiamo continuare a vivere, alimentandoci a vicenda di luce riflessa e luce trasmessa, a riparo da chi vuole vederci separate - e quindi, spente, come ombre. 

Tutto questo mi venne in mente. Ma nel momento successivo, compresi che non c’era bisogno di tutte quelle parole. Che erano troppe e troppo complicate, che gliele avrei dette sì, ma più tardi e che ora doveva bastare poco per farle comprendere l’indissolubilità di ciò che ci legava. E avevo in mente le parole perfette.

“Quello che fai tu, lo faccio io” la voce rotta dal pianto, appoggiai la fronte alla sua “Era una promessa da piccole e lo è ancora”

_Ce l’hai il coraggio Elena?_ mi chiedevano i suoi occhi da sempre e non potevo mentirle: no, Lì, non ce l’ho mai avuto quella decisione, la temerarietà che hai tu. Non se tu non mi stai accanto. Non ce l’ho oggi, come non ce l’avevo quando infilavo la mano in un tombino, quando saltavo da un muro alto, quando ti ho seguito per le scale di Don Achille. Però lo facevo lo stesso, perché eri tu a trasmettermi quel coraggio, esattamente come fai con tutto il resto.

Forse sarei andata all’inferno, ma lei era l’unica per cui ne sarebbe valsa la pena; forse avrei _amato il mio peccato_ e perciò sarei diventata _innocente._ Perché se il mondo è sbagliato, _amore mio_ , il punto è combatterlo insieme. E il mondo che ci creeremo intorno sarà diverso, in cui le regole le facciamo noi, solo per salvarci. In questo consiste la mia fiducia in te, Lila, nello sperare che saremo sempre così, che non smetterai mai di amarmi, di odiarmi, di rendermi quello che sono. 

“Ti amo” aggiunsi piano, sulle sua labbra.

Lei sorrise, non oppose più alcuna resistenza, si lasciò avvolgere dalle mie braccia. Ci guardammo negli occhi, il rumore dei nostri cuori che battevano forti come tamburi l’unico suono che ora riempiva la casa. Almeno finché Lila, ancora con le dita intrecciate alle mie, mi fece strada nel corridoio buio della casa. Entrammo in camera da letto e richiudemmo la porta.

Tutto il resto fu il rumore dei nostri baci.

**FINE PRIMA PARTE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon pomeriggio!   
> Pubblico oggi, un po' in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia ( e quando mai xD) ... ma almeno in tempo per augurare buon compleanno a Lenuccia che oggi, essendo nata il 25 agosto 1944, compie ben 76 anni.
> 
> Siamo finalmente arrivati alla fine della prima parti, dai prossimi giorni, inizia la seconda: i primi mesi del 1962 - che porteranno molte novità e impicci su questioni piuttosto serie, ma prometto che Lila e Elena avranno un po' di tranquillità, direi che abbiano avuto la loro fase di "assestamento", ora meritano di godersi la loro storia - e poi.... già, estate 1962 significa solo cosa: Ischia!! Quanto mi sto divertendo a scrivere le parti di Ischia, non vedo l'ora di poterle pubblicare. 
> 
> Tornando a questo capitolo, confesso che è uno dei miei preferiti, ma scriverlo è stato impegnativo perché volevo che chiudesse le fila di tutta un po' tutta la carne che è stata messa al fuoco in questi mesi. Sia per quanto riguarda altri personaggi, anche se c'è molto da dire ancora... per Alfonso, Antonio, Nino (... sta sempre in mezzo anche nella saga canon, che ci posso fare io?) , ma -ovviamente- anche per Lila ed Elena: Lila aveva già tirato le sue somme al capitolo precedente, ora toccava ad Elena. Finalmente a questo punto, posso dirlo, niente più drammi (!!)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate :)
> 
> Come sempre, vi ringrazio per tutto, vi mando un bacio enorme e vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo ( presto, prestissimo, perché sarà breve, praticamente un'introduzione alla seconda parte della storia!).


	21. Chapter 21

**PARTE SECONDA**

Capitolo ventuno

La ferrovia era sonnolenta. I treni non passavano, le rotaie giacevano al ormai al buio, polverose, illuminate solamente dalla luce dei lampioni; sembrava che per strada sembrava non ci fosse più nessuno, era l’ora di cena ormai e il tempo era poco promettente, c’era un bianco strano, di quelli che minacciano neve. Sarebbe stato l’ennesimo miracolo per quella giornata, non aveva mai nevicato a Napoli, non che io riuscissi a ricordare almeno. Avevo visto la neve solo dalle foto o qualche fotogramma alla televisione. 

Sdraiata tra le coperte del letto di Lila, avevo il lenzuolo azzurro stretto sopra al seno e il respiro mozzato da un’orgasmo. Con la testa appoggiata al cucino, fissai il soffitto per qualche istante, il petto che si abbassava e rialzava nei respiri ancora affannosi. Poi piegai il capo dall’altra parte, verso la finestra chiusa e le tende tirate, ma aperte quel tanto che bastava perché potessi intravedervi quel cielo bianco.

Era la medesima scena che si era svolta tre mesi prima ormai, io in quel letto avvolta solo dalle coperte, ma questa volta avrebbe avuto un finale diverso, perché non avrei lasciato il fianco di Lila per niente al mondo.

A quel pensieri sorrisi, piegai il collo dal lato opposto e la vidi. Sedeva sul bordo del letto dandomi le spalle, piegata in davanti per recuperare la sottana caduta a terra; ne intravidi un poco i seni nudi, ne percorsi la linea della schiena, la pelle olivastra che ne seguiva l’incanalatura sino alle due fossette simmetriche ai lati, nella parte inferiore. L’avevo toccata, quella pelle, ne avevo percorso con le mani, con la bocca, con i baci, ogni centimetro e ancora non mi bastava. Ebbi la tentazione di allungare i braccio, a toccarle i nei scuri: uno sulla scapola, uno a metà della schiena, solitamente coperto dal reggiseno , fino a quello quasi microscopio appena sopra il fondoschiena.

Quando notò che la stavo guardando, Lila sorrise a sua volta. Si infilò la sottana in fretta e poi tornò sul letto accanto a me, sotto le lenzuola. Sentii i nostri corpo aderire perfettamente nel tepore del piumone, infilò una gamba tra le mie e si appoggiò al mio petto con le mani fredde, mi fece rabbrividire. Mi baciò sul collo lentamente, salì sino all'orecchio e infine arrivata al lobo, me lo morse con gli incisivi. 

"Ti amo, Elena" sussurrò in italiano, una vena d’ironia civettuola nel sottile filo di voce che stava utilizzando, eppure allo stesso tempo così convincente che non credetti un momento che mi stesse prendendo in giro "Ti amo, come si ama nei fotoromanzi, ti amo così tanto che non mi sembra vero"

Sorrisi e la strinsi a me. Quanto ce lo eravamo ripetute, poco prima, mentre facevamo l’amore. Quasi come una cantilena dolcissima, mentre ci toglievamo a vicenda i vestiti; tra i sospiri e i gemiti e senza bisogno di esprimerlo a parole, con i baci e le carezze. Era stato bello, passionale, irruente anche - come solo riuscivo ad immaginare il modo di fare di Lila- ed eppure allo stesso tempo dolce; nessuno mi toccava come faceva lei, come se fossi fatta di porcellana e potessi rompermi da un momento all’altro, ed eppure anche con la foga di chi vuole dimostrare di volermi, di non poter più aspettare per fare l’amore con me.

"Anche io ti amo" mormorai la baciai prima da un lato della bocca, poi dall’altro e infine sulle labbra più volte "Moltissimo"

Lila si lasciò baciare, ricambiò accarezzandomi la guancia con le punta delle dita. Per lungo tempo ci scambiammo a turno teneri baci su tutto il viso, sul collo, sulle tempie, sul petto. Mi assopii per qualche attimo, presa da quel calore, dalla tensione di quei giorni che svaniva e fui sicura che Lila rimase a guadarmi sonnecchiare. Finché, dopo avermi passato il pollice dal labbro superiore a quello inferiore in un movimento verticale, bisbigliò:

“Non ti importa di quello che ti ho detto l’altro giorno ai giardini?”

Mi destai appena, feci cenno di no con la testa. 

“Pensavo ti avesse spaventata”

“Un pochino. Ma poi ho capito che ti amavo ancora di più”

“Perché sono cattiva con te?”

“Perché sei tu. E ti amo. Ogni parte di te, Lila, anche quelle peggiori”

Lila mi accarezzò i capelli, socchiuse le labbra e pensai avrebbe detto qualcosa. Invece appoggiò la testa al mio cuscino, affondò il volto nel mio collo. Sentivo appena la punta del naso che mi toccava la pelle, mentre con le braccia mi avvolgeva, intrecciava le gambe con le mie e si avvinghiava ancor di più al mio corpo. Mi sembrò stesse piangendo, ma non ne ero sicura e preferii non muovermi, ascoltare in silenzio il rumore del suo respiro. 

Però poi, pensai che fosse l’occasione giusta, così scelsi di dirle “Lì, credo che quando siamo andate da Don Achille, quando mi hai dato la mano, abbiamo promesso di condividere ogni cosa, per tirarci fuori da qui, per fuggire dal rione. Per salvarci a vicenda. Io ci credo davvero che da questo rione di merda e da Stefano ti porto via. Ci siamo incontrate solo salvarci a vicenda dal resto del mondo, tu ci credi?”

Lila non si mosse, ma ad un certo punto, mormorò, contro il mio collo “ _Se tutto il resto andasse distrutto, e rimanesse lui, io continuerei ad esistere_ ” recitò quel pezzo a memoria, ancora senza muoversi ed aggiunse “ _E se rimanesse tutto il resto, e lui fosse spazzato via, per me l’universo si trasformerebbe in un grande estraneo_ ”

Riconobbi le frasi di Cime tempestose, sorrisi. Non me ne aveva più parlato dopo che glielo avevo restituito a piazza dei Martiri e avevo sempre pensato se ne fosse dimenticata, che per la rabbia non l'avesse neppure mai aperto. E invece lo aveva letto, avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, lo aveva quasi imparato a memoria. 

“Nel modo di amarsi di Catherine e Heathcliff c’è qualcosa di noi” confermai, pensandoci un attimo “Creasi, distruggersi e crearsi di nuovo. Due amanti che per trovare il significato del loro amore rigettano ogni convenzione sociale, ogni legame affettivo”

Lila ora rise appena, alzò il mento per guardarmi, mentre si attorcigliava i miei capelli all’indice “É proprio un bel pensiero” mormorò, mi guardava con gli occhi assuefatti, ma più titubante di prima “E masochista.”

“Mi fido di te”

“Anche se rischi tutto?”

“Sì. E comunque, facciamo attenzione, non dovrò rischiare nulla. E quando me ne vado, tu vieni insieme a me”

“Anche se manipolarti, farti del male, mi viene così facile che nemmeno me ne accorgo?”

“Mi fido di te” ripetei, la baciai sulla testa “Tu ti fidi di me?”

Lila annuì, poi sospirò ancora, rimase abbracciata a me "Tu non hai idea di quanto ho bisogno di te Lenù" mormorò piano, ad un certo punto quando pensavo di fosse addormentata “ Quanto ho bisogno che tu mi tenga nella testa, che non smetta mai di amarmi almeno un po’, perché se smetti io muoio"

"Anche se volessi, non potrei mai smettere di amarti, Lila” 

___________

Venne Natale, Capodanno, passarono le feste. 

Il primo mese dell’anno fu più o meno privo di eventi, a parte la relazione tra me e Lila, che procedeva incredibilmente liscia come l’olio; non smettemmo di litigare completamente, tutt’altro, sarebbe stato fuori dalla nostra natura, ma erano i nostri soliti battibecchi di poco conto, che iniziavano e terminavano nel giro di pochi minuti. Per il resto, anche se il resto del mondo non poteva saperlo, eravamo davvero una coppietta innamorata. 

Ci amavamo in ogni momento della giornata che potevamo ritagliarci, trovavamo una nell’altra la forza rigeneratrice che ci teneva vive, che ci dava la forza di affrontare tutto il resto: che fosse la scuola, che fosse Stefano, che fosse il rione che si preparava ridente a mesi piuttosto movimentati. Qualche volta mi sembrava irreale, quasi un sogno, quanto fossi felice al fianco di Lila, quanto potessi amarla, quanto i momenti difficile tra di noi fossero alle spalle e ci fossimo realmente rinchiuse in quella nostra piccola bolla di sapone di felicità. 

Sembravamo aver trovato la quadratura del cerchio.

__________

Anche con l’arrivo dell’anno nuovo, non avevo perso il mio posto nel circolo della Galiani. Spesso mi tratteneva dopo scuola, rimanevamo nei corridoi o nelle classi vuote per discutere insieme ad altri alunni che aveva preso sotto la sua ala: certe volte erano argomenti di letteratura, altre di storia, spesso di attualità.

Discutevamo ciò che ci accadeva intorno, o meglio, nel mio caso, ciò che accadeva al di fuori del mondo in cui vivevo; era sempre stato strano per me, quasi come il rione fosse davvero circondato da una cupola in cui le notizie non filtravano, in cui il tempo era immobile e ciò che accadeva a sole poche ore di distanza da casa non appartenesse a noi persone umili, che lavoravano per vivere e vivevano per lavorare. La politica, i fatti del mondo, non era quasi mai oggetto di conversazione, anzi, piuttosto erano evitati, se ne accennava come stereotipi, modo di dire come _dove finirà il nostro paese_ , ma quasi nessuno aveva idea di cosa succedesse davvero nel nostro paese; chi invece ne era informato, chi li riportava a galla quei fatti e cercava di istruire gli altri, come ad esempio per anni aveva fatto Pasquale, era considerato strano, era una cattiva compagnia. 

In tutto quel mio penultimo anno di scuola, questa sensazione di dividermi tra due universi quasi paralleli per me si accentuò: c’erano i miei genitori e la vita normale che conducevo tra i compiti e faccende che mi venivano assegnati, i pettegolezzi sì, che non lasciavano spazio a ciò che prevaricava il confine del rione e riguardavano le faccende di quartiere. Chi si sposava o si lasciava, chi fuggiva, chi restava; e poi c’era la Galiani, con cui discutevo di ciò che accadeva in Italia e nel mondo, che mi insegnava ad analizzare ciò che leggevo, a filtrare gli avvicendamenti attraverso la mia sensibilità, a sviluppare un senso critico, delle opinioni personali su cose che altrimenti non riuscivo a vedere che come fatti astratti, inchiostro stampato su un giornale.

Il 1962 fu in effetti un anno di fermento già da quei primi mesi e c’era molto di cui parlare: in Italia la ricchezza del boom economico cresceva, per molti ma non per tutti e creava una spaccatura sempre più grande tra chi era ricco e chi era povero; fu l’anno delle nuove idee: quella della riforma scolastica, della riforma pubblica, la riforma urbanistica; per la politica italiana, furono gli anni di Fanfani ed Aldo Moro, le cui vicende si intrecciavano con quelle del mondo e con il conflitto tra America e Russia, che più che mai sfioravano la guerra mondiale, preparandosi a quella che sarebbe stata la successiva crisi missilistica del tardo autunno.

Dove si collocava Lila in questa dualità? Al centro, mi sembrava, tirata per un braccio da quello che io le raccontavo con tanto entusiasmo, dai libri che le continuavo a portare settimanalmente e per un braccio da Stefano, dal lavoro alla salumeria che aveva ripreso a pieno regime con l’anno anno. 

Lila come un equilibrista camminava su quella corda sospesa nel vuoto, propendendo da un lato e poi dall’altro a seconda dell’evenienza e trascinava anche me in quel pericoloso gioco per cui, pur sentendomi tanto a mio agio nel mondo della Galiani, non potevo tirarmi fuori completamente anche da quello dei fatti del rione.

Lila, in realtà, di tenermi ancorata a ciò che accadeva tra la sua famiglia e quella dei Solara, alle sorti della calzoleria Cerullo e quella di Piazza del Martiri, non voleva saperne e ogni volta mi diceva di non preoccuparmi, piuttosto, mi spronava a fare sempre meglio, a spingermi sempre un po’ più là: ad avere voti sempre più alti, a leggere di più, ad informarmi sempre di più su quei giornali che mi vedeva sempre maneggiare.

La Galiani me ne forniva almeno due o tre al giorno e io, prima di addormentarmi, seppur fossi stanca e seppur non avessi più energie tra lo studio e le giornate solitamente passate a casa di Lila, li divoravo senza esitazioni. Molte volte non comprendevo tutto. C’erano sigle di partiti che non conoscevo, si menzionavano patti internazionali e accordi di cui io non avevo mai sentito; per questo sottolineavo parole e concetti che non mi erano chiari, li cercavo sul dizionario o mi informavo il giorno seguente con la professoressa, che era entusiasta di potermeli spiegare. E così quando poi nei corridoi ne discutevo con gli altri miei compagni sembravo davvero ferrata su ogni argomento, mi esprimevo con un vocabolario forbito, trattavo tesi e antitesi con chiarezza e disinvoltura. Migliorai davvero, quell’anno, in moltissimi campi e formò un enorme parte del mio bagaglio culturale. 

Anche i voti andavano sempre meglio, ero diventata la migliore della classe in quasi tutte le materie; i professori mi lodavano e la Galiani, che si riconosceva come la persona che aveva visto in me quel talento grezzo e lo aveva levigato, ne era estremamente fiera e ne faceva un gran vanto, elogiando il futuro che potevo avere. Fino al punto che un giorno mi chiese “Che cosa vuoi fare da grande Elena?” 

Presa alla sprovvista, esitai e lei ribadì ancora “Cosa vuoi fare _davvero_?”

Non ci avevo mai riflettuto davvero fino a quel momento, mi resi conto. Sapevo di non voler rimanere al rione, sapevo che volevo essere diversa da mia madre e dal mondo in cui ero cresciuta, sapevo di avere ambizioni alte, puntavo a qualcosa che mi avrebbe potuto distinguere, elevare; ma no, ma non avevo mai avuto un’idea ben chiara di cosa precisamente volessi, non avevo mai avuto quel che si dice uno slancio di volontà sulla mia futuro professionale. 

Se non il giorno in cui avevo scritto l’articolo di giornale per Nino, mi sorpresi a pensare subito dopo e ancor più, mi tornò a alla mente, quando avevo letto la fata blu, quando io e Lila che ci eravamo promesse di diventare come Luise May Alcott. 

“La scrittrice” risposi e sorrisi senza rendermene conto. 

La Galiani annuì, mi mise una mano sulla spalla “Allora di qui in poi, questo è il tuo obiettivo. Devi fare di tutto per raggiungerlo” fece una pausa, guardandomi dritta negli occhi per strapparmi parole che fossero davvero una promessa “Non permettere a nessuno di metterti i bastoni fra le ruote”

Annuii entusiasta, soddisfatta: per la prima volta della mia vita con una strada che mi sembrò tracciata, un sentiero tratteggiato a matita e che solo io avrei potuto calcare a penna - in modo che fosse indelebile. 

Avrei fatto di tutto perché quella mia aspirazione diventasse realtà. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola introduzione che apre la seconda parte della storia- come promesso, è corta, ma sono stata velocissima ad aggiornare e getta le basi per quello che troveremo nelle prossime settimane!  
> A prestissimo :))


	22. Chapter 22

Capitolo ventidue

Lila si appoggiava al mio petto, i gomiti piantati sul materasso ai lati del mio busto. Con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso beato sulle labbra, mi lasciavo cullare dal contatto leggere delle sue dita che mi accarezzavano le spalle, il contorno del viso, i capelli slegati sul petto. 

Pur senza vederla, percepivo il sorrisetto di compiacimento di Lila nel vedermi così. Faceva scivolare l’indice dalle palpebre socchiuse sino al mento, soffermandosi sulle labbra; premendo appena su quello inferiore per schiuderlo vi appoggiava contro la sua bocca e poi lo baciava con delicatezza. Aprii gli occhi per guardarla allora e quando ridacchiai della sua espressione, lei fischiettò “ _Ma io continuo a sognare negli occhi tuoi belli, che son blu come un cielo trapunto di stelle_ “ mi leccò il labbro con la punta delle lingua “ _Nel blu, degli occhi tuoi blu”_ *

Rimanemmo così per qualche secondo, a guardarci negli occhi, le punte dei nasi che si scontravano.

Ma, come una calamita, non potevo resistere a mantener una così poca distanza senza darle un bacio; mi allungai, con una mano ad accarezzarle i capelli neri che le ricadevano dalla coda bassa. Lila rise appena a quella mia debolezza, tuttavia assecondandola e prendendo a mordermi il labbro inferiore, la mano che dai fianchi scorse in basso sino alle gambe ancora nuda, ad insinuarsi tra le cosce. Le dita sottili di Lila già avevano raggiunto il mio inguine e io avevo socchiusa la bocca in un ansimo, quando qualcosa aveva sbattuto contro la porta d’ingresso.

Lila era balzata in ginocchioni, il collo proteso verso quel rumore quasi indistinto della chiave dentro la toppa e i passi trascinati che ne seguirono.

“É Stefano”

“Come…”

“Rivestiti” 

Ora era balzata in piedi. Da terra raccolse il suo reggiseno, poi la mia gonna e me la lanciò mentre intanto si infilava la sua e nel riflesso dello specchio di fronte si aggiustava i capelli in modo che non risultassero troppo scombinati. Dato che io rimanevo immobile a guardarla, con il lenzuolo sopra il seno e lo sguardo confuso, mi esortò ancora, sottovoce “Rivestiti, Lenù!”

Eseguii, ora in gesti convulsi ed agitati , cercai uno ad uno i miei vestiti sparsi sul pavimento, nella corsa contro il tempo che erano quei passi pesanti lungo il corridoio, prima verso il salotto e poi, non avendovi trovato nessuno, che si avvicinavano verso la camera da letto. La voce di Stefano d’un tratto si alzò nella casa, chiamò la moglie una volta, due volte già spazientito, la terza irritato.

Lila si era precipita a quel punto fuori dalla stanza. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e la sentii parlare nel corridoio.

“Ste’ che ci fai a casa? É presto”

“Ti devo parlare. Ma chi c’è?”

Tremai all’interno, ancora mezza nuda, ma Lila aveva avuto la risposta pronta che non aveva insospettito Stefano “C’è Lenuccia. Ha fatto il bagno, si sta rivestendo”. 

In fondo era comune che facessi il bagno alla casa del rione alto. E infatti Stefano se ne dimenticò, facendomi sospirare di sollievo. Certo, solo per poco, perché poi l’uomo passò al tono rabbioso con cui aveva aveva chiamato il suo nome in precedenza “Lina, mo’ mi dici che cazzo gli hai detto ai Solara” rantolò.

“Io non ci parlo con i Solara, me l’hai ordinato tu”

“Michele mi dice il contrario”

“Michele ti può dire quello che gli pare, la verità è questa”

Un pugno colpì la porta, così forte da farmi sussultare; con il maglione ancora in mano, me lo portai al petto, avevo sentito quasi uno squittio di spavento provenire dalla gola di Lila. Restai ferma, in attesa di capire se le avesse fatto del male. Il silenzio che ne seguì mi spaventò ancor più, Lila non fiatava più.

“Mi hai rotto il cazzo, tu e la tua bocca del cazzo, Lina. Michele m’è venuto a dire delle cose e m’è sembrato di essere stato chiaro …”

Tuttavia subito dopo Lila si riprese, la sentii sbuffare. Se le aveva fatto male, cercava di non darlo a vedere e tornò al tono sfrontato, lo sfidò ancora “Te lo ripeto: io non gli ho detto niente agli amici tuoi”

Ancora il respiro rabbioso di Stefano attraverso la porta, dei passi in avanti, rumore di qualcosa che sbatteva. Ebbi paura che stesse per picchiarla davvero; infilai il maglione alla rinfusa, chiusi rapidamente la cerniera della gonna e ancora senza scarpe e i capelli sciolti, mi precipitai fuori. 

Lila e Stefano stavano uno di fronte all’altro, nel mezzo del corridoio. Lui le aveva preso il braccio e la tirava in avanti, una smorfia furiosa che gli lasciava scoperti i canini. Quando mi vide, tuttavia lasciò la presa sul braccio della moglie, si aggiustò i capelli impiegati di gelatina, spostandoli all’indietro dalla fronte su cui erano ricaduti.

“Va tutto bene?” domandai nel tono più serio e di disapprovazione che potessi assumere nei confronti di un Carracci. Guardai Lila per ricercare un segnale affermativo; lei strinse le labbra in un segno di assenso per rassicurarmi, si allontanò dal marito con un gesto di stizza e si aggiustò la maglietta stropicciata da quel trambusto.

Stefano dapprima mi squadrò con aria intimidatoria, poi però mi sorrise con il solito atteggiamento cordiale “Certo Lenuccia, come stai?”

“Bene”

“Bene, sono contento” mi rispose sbrigativa, ma era evidente la mia presenza in casa sua l’aveva infastidito. Tuttavia non me lo fece notare, non almeno a parole. Con le mani nelle tasche si rivolse a Lila “Ne parliamo stasera” tuonò “Torno alla salumeria” e poco più tardi sentimmo il rumore della porta di casa che si chiudeva. 

Subito allora mi avvicinai a Lila. La abbracciai, le presi il polso che Stefano le aveva strattonato. Era arrossato, le unghie del marito le avevano dei sogni visibili nella carne bianca. 

“Ti ha fatto male?” domandai apprensiva e lei scosse la testa, mi tranquillizzo ancora, mi disse che non le aveva fatto niente, che non era niente, era solo un buffone. Appoggiai comunque le labbra sulla pelle e Lila si lasciò baciare, poi stringere. Quando sciogliemmo quell’abbraccio, alzai gli occhi su di lei, dissi seria “Raccontami cos’è successo con i Solara” 

_________________

Lila iniziò così a raccontarmi la conversazione che aveva avuto con Michele Solara, il giorno precedente.

Era iniziato tutto a fine della giornata, in salumeria, quando io me ne ero già tornata a casa da circa una ventina di minuti. Ad aspettarla fuori, una volta chiusa la saracinesca, Lina aveva trovato Michele Solara. Pinuccia insieme a lei si era subito incuriosita e poi indispettita quando l’uomo le aveva chiesto di lasciarli soli, perché aveva cose private di cui discutere con la signora Carracci. Alla fine sua cognata se n’era andata, con la faccia scura di chi si sarebbe legata al dito quel torto subito. Ma Lila ci aveva fatto poco caso, aveva ben altro a cui pensare: si era incamminata verso casa come avrebbe fatto normalmente, quasi ignorando la presenza di Michele, ben consapevole che Stefano non sarebbe stato affatto contento di ciò che stava accadendo e che quella visita le avrebbe creato non pochi problemi.

Michele tuttavia fin da subito si era mostrato estremamente gentile. Una volta soli si era messo a seguirla, non facendo caso al fatto che lei stesse praticamente scappando ed anzi, le aveva offerto un passaggio in macchina per parlare tranquilli. Lila si era rifiutata categoricamente, gli aveva detto che poteva benissimo camminare perché la strada non era lunga. Sperava che in questo modo lui l’avrebbe lasciata in pace, ma Michele non s’era dato per vinto. Non aveva protestato, anzi, non aveva fatto storie e aveva immediatamente lasciato lì l’auto, le aveva detto che allora avrebbero fatto la strada insieme a lei.

E avevano effettivamente camminato fianco a fianco lungo lo stradone, verso il rione alto. Dapprima in silenzio, con Lila che seguendo gli ordini del marito si era ben guardata da dare a Solara alcuna confidenza; almeno fino a quando Michele, che prima di era mostrato quasi in attesa di un cenno di apertura da parte di lei, si era deciso a parlare per primo:

“Voi lo sapete che siete sprecata alla salumeria?” aveva esordito, senza preamboli.

Lina non aveva risposto, ma non si era certo stupita di quella frase. Non era una conversazione nuova, quella; all’alba del progetto del negozio in piazza dei Martiri i Solara (e tra i due, Michele con particolare intensità) avevano cercato di convincere Lila a lavorare per loro. Dapprima erano state lusinghe particolarmente generose, poi esortazioni sottintese come quando ero andata con lei a visitare il locale prima dell’inaugurazione; poi però trovandosi di fronte al rifiuto categorico da parte di Lila a collaborare, Michele aveva iniziato a fare sul serio, coinvolgendo anche Stefano in quella richieste e mettendo il giovane Carracci in una situazione ben poco gradevole.

L’avevano coinvolta, così, almeno in parte, alla festa di inaugurazione per esempio o con la gestione delle prime settimane del negozio, ma dopo un po’ Stefano si era messo di traverso e aveva fatto valere la sua volontà: Lila era tornata al suo lavoro in salumeria fin dalle prime settimane dell’anno dove il marito era ben intenzionato a tenerla. Addirittura l’aveva messa in guardia dall’intrattenersi in ogni conversazione di troppo con i membri della famiglia Solara. Con suo piacere, aveva detto Lila a me in quell’occasione, con i Solara non voleva avere a che fare e men che meno voleva sapere qualcosa dei loro affari loschi. Vedeva tutti quegli uomini che affollavano la sua vita come la copia uno dell’altro e aveva ancora bene in mente le parole di Stefano di qualche mese prima che l’avevano disgustata: _macchina per fare soldi._ Non sarebbe stata la macchina per fare soldi di Michele e Marcello, non l’avrebbero sfruttata, spremuta fino al midollo, per continuare a renderli ricchi e potenti ancora e ancora. Lei di quel giro infinito di soldi sporchi di sangue e lacrime altrui non voleva farne parte. Perciò ben venga, mi aveva detto, il divieto di Stefano di rivolgere parola ai Solara.

Già con quella conversazione, Lila però stava infrangendo quella regole del marito. Questo in parte la preoccupava, sì, ma conoscendola doveva anzi divertirla molto più l’idea di infastidire Stefano. Tuttavia in quel frangente mi confessò che era davvero rimasta sorpresa dell’audacia di Michele nel venirle a parlare. Non che di solito i Solara non fossero abituati a fare ciò che volevano al rione, ma prevaricare così un ordine - non esplicitato a voce alta per motivi di apparenza, ma in fondo ben chiaro a tutti- d’un socio non era una mossa saggia in ottica degli affari. Doveva davvero pensare che Lila avrebbe portato vantaggi al loro negozio, doveva davvero pensare che le sue idee lo avrebbero portato al successo, per spingersi così lontano. 

Michele, che in quel prolungato silenzio di Lila si era fatto impaziente, si era tolto il cappello a quel punto e aveva preso ad aggiustarsi le maniche della giacca, farfugliando “La pensate come me o no? Io non lo dico così, lo dico perché vi vedo, ho occhio per certe cose. Sbaglio, signò?”

Ancora Lila l’aveva guardato, ma senza dire niente. Sapeva che il massimo che poteva trarre da quella conversazione era sbilanciarsi il meno possibile. 

“Io penso che è proprio così” aveva ripetuto allora Michele, come a sostituire la mancata risposta di Lila. Era chiaramente infastidito dal non ricevere le attenzioni che sperava e così d’un tratto aveva abbandonato l’apparenza formale e diplomatica che aveva per forza di cose, in una semplice frase “Con tutto il rispetto, signò, ma vostro marito vi tiene in trappola a faticare là dentro quando voi potreste brillare al negozio mio”

Ancora Lila ancora si era domandata cosa spingesse Michele a forzare la mano fino a quel punto, ad esporsi così platealmente, si era chiesta curiosa quale fosse il suo progetto, quasi aveva voluto domandarglielo e farselo raccontare; si era accorta che quasi lo ammirava per quel coraggio che almeno dimostrava e che era sicura che nel codardo servilismo di Stefano verso chi nutriva qualche interesse non avrebbe trovato. Ma tutto questo se l’era tenuto per se, non l’avrebbe mai ammesso né tantomeno avrebbe mai dimostrato interesse verso ciò che Michele aveva da proporgli. Piuttosto aveva chiesto:

“Ma non ci lavora la vostra fidanzata, a Piazza dei Martiri?”

“Ma voi siete più brava. Gigliola la gestisco io, se voi mi dite di sì”

“Io il potere di decidere non ce l’ho”

“Facciamo che ve lo do io, il potere”

Lila era scoppiata a ridere “Voi? E come me lo date il potere su mio marito?”

“Lasciate fare. Rispondete a quello che v’ho chiesto” aveva tagliato corto Michele, guardandola sicuro negli occhi, come ad assicurarle che quel potere ce lo aveva davvero. E Lila gli aveva creduto.

E solo allora, era fatta più seria. Di fronte a loro, a qualche metro, avevano il palazzo di casa sua, era arrivata. Guardò di sfuggita la vecchietta del quinto piano che apriva il portone con le borse della spesa, un gatto che dal muretto saltava sul cemento e poi scappava via. Lila rifletteva su cosa fare, anche se razionalmente non aveva davvero molte possibilità. Alla fine di quel processo, spostò lo sguardo su Michele, le parole le uscirono istintive “Io per voi non ci lavoro, Michè, a farvi diventare ricco con la mia testa non ci penso nemmeno”

Michele aveva aggrottato la fronte “Ci diventate pure voi ricca”

“Ma a me dei soldi non me ne fotte più un cazzo. Una volta sì, ma ora ho capito che non contano niente, specie i vostri. Voi che siete solo buoni a parlare di questo. Stefano, mio padre e pure quell’altro stronzo di Rino” esclamò, la voce contagiata dal veleno mentre lo fissava dritto negli occhi scuri “E se pensate che vi aiuterò, pensate male. Toglietevelo dalla testa e non chiedetemelo mai più”

Michele aveva incassato quella risposta, data con quel tono, con una smorfia e rivolgendo gli occhi rivolti altrove, lontani da Lila che ancora invece lo sfidava agguerrita. Era chiaro che non era abituato a ricevere rifiuti del genere. Chissà che non l’avrebbe picchiata, aveva pensato ad un certo punto Lila, in quel lungo silenzio che aveva seguito. Magari mi prende a schiaffi, proprio qui, in mezzo alla strada. Magari si vendica di tutte quelle che gli ho fatto, di tutte le volte in cui l’ho trattato in modo irrispettoso… persino di quella volta in cui ho difeso Elena da Marcello, puntandogli il trincetto alla gola.

Però Michele s’era ricomposto immediatamente; con il solito atteggiamento calmo ma strafottente s’era fatto un passo più avanti, il viso più vicino a quello di Lila. 

“Io ti consiglio di pensarci, Lina” aveva detto, d’un tratto era passato a darle del tu, senza più quella forma di cortesia che si deve ad una donna sposata “Pensaci bene, perché è un offerta che ti conviene accettare”

E poi aveva girato i tacchi, aveva ripercorso i suoi passi sino a sparire dietro alla prima curva. 

___________

“Quindi?” chiese Lila, alla fine di quella storia, quando io continuavo a rimanere in silenzio. 

Ci eravamo spostate nuovamente in camera da letto, io sedevo sul ciglio del materasso, le mani sulle ginocchia. Lila al mio fianco con le gambe incrociate aveva ripercorso quella strana conversazione come raccontasse una storiella ad un bambino, persino ridendo ad ogni frase di Michele, prendendolo in giro. Io, che ascoltavo in silenzio, lo trovavo molto meno divertente: nonostante il tono utilizzato da Lila, quelle di Michele non erano parole di cortesia, erano vere e proprie minacce; specie le ultime, quelle con cui si era congedato, mi avevano provocato un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena che ancora non mi abbandonava. Non capivo come Lila potesse trovarle così divertenti, come potesse prenderle con leggerezza: Michele non era Stefano, non c’era da scherzarci troppo su. Stefano strillava e picchiava, metteva paura, ma non ti aspettavi nient’altro che questo; con i Solara era diverso: agivano così, in maniera subdola, con un fine che era quasi sempre rovinare, distruggere la vita di chi si opponeva a loro, usare ciò che più faceva male per disintegrarli. Era chiaro che Michele stesse cercando di mettere le mani su Lila, era chiaro già da molto tempo in realtà, ma ora era diventato così lampante che lui stesso non si preoccupava più di nasconderlo.

“Quindi devi stare attenta. Ti stanno mettendo in mezzo ad una battaglia molto più grande di te”

“Lo so”

“E cosa intendi fare?”

Lila si strinse nelle spalle, si avvicinò un poco e appoggiò il mento sulla mia spalla “Pensi pure tu come Michele che io c’ho voce in capitolo in tutto questo?” domandò con tono ironico, quasi aggressivo, ben in contrasto con i gesti teneri con cui invece ora mi spostava un ciuffo di capelli dietro all’orecchio.

“Penso che Stefano alla fine sarà costretto alle condizioni dei Solara, come è già successo con le scarpe al tuo matrimonio o con l’inaugurazione del negozio. E se Michele si impunta, cosa che succederà perché è ossessionato da te, ti farà fare tutto ciò che vuole lui” 

“Sei gelosa di Michele?” ridacchiò Lila, invece di rispondere a ciò che stavo dicendo. Cambiò posizione e mi circondò la vita con le braccia, mi baciò la pelle del collo con le labbra umide. 

“Non scherzare con il fuoco” dissi io. 

Ero convinta che anche lei la pensasse come me, quello era solo il suo modo per non farmi preoccupare, per non farmi immischiare troppo nei fatti del rione. Ma non volevo che mi tenesse fuori dai suoi problemi però, volevo che li condividesse con me. 

Mi girai appena per far sì che mi ascoltasse, con il dito sulla sua guancia la costrinsi ad incontrare i miei occhi “Lo sai meglio di me chi sono e di cosa sono capaci i Solara. Non sottovalutarli”

Lila approfittò di quel mio gesto e si avvicinò ancora, con il naso sfiorò il mio e sembrò voler continuare quel movimento naturale fino alle labbra “Michele può mettere i piedi in testa a Stefano, ma con me non può fare niente. Scommetti che se dico di no, non se ne fa niente?”

“Mi sembra che l’ultima volta hai finito per aiutarlo e hai rimediato anche un occhio nero e un labbro spaccato da Stefano”

Lila si mostrò ferita da quel ricordo, o forse da come io l’avevo rievocato, perché socchiuse gli occhi e contrasse la mascella. Me ne pentii, non volevo farla arrabbiare ma farla ragione e tentai di baciarla. 

Lila per un attimo si ritrasse “Ti fidi di me o no? ” mormorò più seria.

“Sì, mi fido di te” le ribadii senza esitazione e allora ora lei allungò appena il collo, questa volta mi venne incontro per baciarmi. Mi leccò il contorno delle labbra, poi spinse la lingua oltre i miei denti e lo rese più profondo. Mentre mi passava le mani tra i capelli scese fino al collo e infine al seno, in un’escalation rapida che la portò a cavalcioni su di me, le ginocchia ai lati delle mie cosce. Tentai di riprendere fiato, ma Lila quasi non me lo permise e mi trattenne con più decisione, si aggrappò al mio maglione stringendolo con i pugni, rinnovò il bacio ancora una volta.

“Promettimi che starai…” provai a dire, ma lei ancora una volta mi zittì con un nuovo bacio, mentre contemporaneamente le mani stavano scivolando sotto la mia gonna “… attenta”

Lila non mi rispose e continuò a percorrere le mie cosce sino alla biancheria intima, dove strofinò due dita sulla stoffa e mi sfuggi un nuovo gemito. 

“Lila…” mormorai flebile, ma ancora distratta. Ne approfittò, cercò di farmi stendere, con la mano sul mio petto e l’altra che cercava di insinuarsi oltre l’elastico delle mutandine. 

Mi staccai allora, resistendo a quella pressione e rimanendo seduta “Non provare a distrarmi”

“Non so di cosa parli”

“Sai benissimo di cosa parlo invece”

Lila mi sorrise maliziosa sulle labbra “Non mi sembrava che non ti piacesse, Lenù”

“Non ho detto che non mi è piaciuto” sorrisi anche io, con le mano le afferrai i seni, stringendoli contro il palmo, da sopra la camicia leggera potevo sentirne il capezzolo turgido. Lei mi morse il labbro inferiore a quel mio gesto e poi con la lingua tracciò una linea bagnata dalla bocca sino a poco sotto il mento. 

“Promettimi solo che starai attenta” ripetei, quasi senza fiato, mentre proseguiva il quella scia bagnata sino al petto e io intanto non potevo non inarcare la schiena all’indietro.

“Sì”

“Non provocarli”

“Pensi sempre che mi diverto a fare incazzare le persone di proposito”

Sorrisi appena “Tu ti diverti a far incazzare le persone di proposito”

Anche Lila sorrise a sua volta, fermò la corsa della bocca. Ormai arrivata alla base del collo, aveva iniziato a succhiare un lembo di pelle, a morderlo con gli incisivi “Soltanto un po’” mormorò e poi fece più pressione con le mani sul petto, finimmo di nuovo a rotolarci tra le lenzuola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nel blu, dipinto di blu -Domenica Modugno.
> 
> Buona sera a tutti!  
> Eccoci qui, con il capitolo ventidue, il primo "vero" capitolo della seconda parte. Ancora un po' introduttivo, eh sì, ma già intravediamo qualcosa di interessante secondo me u.u  
> Come sempre vi ringrazio per i complimenti, per l'affetto che dimostrate, è sempre bellissimo potervi leggere e ricevere effettivamente un feedback a quello che scrivo. Siete sempre un piccolo sorriso durante una cattiva giornata, trovare un piccolo pensiero, un piccolo commento nuovo alla storia. Okay, non voglio essere sentimentale e rompere le scatole, giuro, basta così.   
> Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, a prestissimo!  
> xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

Capitolo ventitré

Se Gennaio era trascorso come trenta giorni quasi idilliaci, Febbraio era iniziato subito con le solite preoccupazioni. Nonostante l’atteggiamento di Lila, tutto sommato tranquillo, io dubitavo che la situazione fosse facile come Lila la faceva sembrare. 

Dal canto mio, mi innervosiva l’interesse che Michele nutriva per lei; non solo perché, in parte probabilmente, ne ero anche piuttosto gelosa. Ma anche perché attirare troppo l’attenzione di un Solara, al di là di quello che si potrebbe pensare, non era mai qualcosa di buono. Lila era intelligente, più scaltra e smaliziata di me, sapeva tenere testa a chiunque. Però c’erano casi in cui neppure lei poteva fare miracoli. E quello ne era l’esempio. 

Certo è che comunque, su una cosa Lila aveva ragione: né lei, né tantomeno io avevamo nessuna avevamo voce in capitolo in quella storia. 

Una questione sulla quale , invece, avevo voce in capitolo ma da cui sembravo non riuscire a tirarmi fuori, era la situazione con Antonio. Non lo avevo lasciato dopo le feste come mi ero ripromessa.

Non che non ci avessi provato. Nei primi giorni dell’anno, più di una volta ero uscita con lui con l’intenzione di sederci in un posto tranquillo per parlargli, ma avevo sempre perso l’occasione giusta, avevo rimandato troppo e mano a mano le settimane erano passate. Nel frattempo lo vedevo sempre più nervoso, sempre meno in forma: perse chili, sempre il viso stanco, le occhiaie di chi non dormiva da settimane. Ero sicura che la sua salute stesse peggiorando, ma ogni volta che glielo chiedevo, lui mi rispondeva che andava tutto bene, che non mi dovevo preoccupare. Però, ogni volta che provavo a lasciarlo, c’era qualcosa di nuovo. Un giorno ebbe una crisi delle sue senza una spiegazione e quasi non ci fece investire da un’auto, mentre cercavo di calmarlo in quel delirio.

Poi, nell’ultima parte di Gennaio, il suo umore cambiò ancora: migliorò, sembrò più tranquillo, ma iniziò a venirmi a chiamare meno spesso, a non pranzare più a casa mia la Domenica, a sparire per giornate intere che nemmeno Pasquale ed Enzo sapevano dove trascorresse.

Da una parte, vedersi di meno allentò la tensione tra di noi. Lui spesso mi aveva rimproverato di passare più tempo con Lila che con lui ed era diventato in ogni caso sempre più difficile negargli il contatto fisico normale tra due fidanzati, ma che mi sentivo orribile nel replicare con qualcuno che non fosse Lila. D’altra parte però iniziai anche a preoccuparmi per lui, c’era qualcosa che non andava e temevo che non riguardasse soltanto la salute, supponevo che mi nascondesse qualcosa e che quelle assenze ne fossero la prova.

Quei dubbi diventarono certezze quando, un pomeriggio, si presentò senza preavviso a casa mia. Io avevo promesso a Lila che l’avrei raggiunta a casa sua quel pomeriggio, ma con Antonio non ci vedevamo da un po’ e non potei che non farlo entrare, fare finta di niente e sperare che fosse soltanto una visita breve; in casa c’era mia madre, che gli fece mille feste, gli offrì da bere e anche Antonio si mostrò entusiasta della compagnia, tornò sereno.

Solo dopo un po’ fummo liberi di andarcene in camera da letto, sempre con la porta aperta, ci sedemmo sul mio letto, con mia sorella a giocare davanti alla porta, ovviamente, convenientemente mandata da mia madre a spiarci. 

Antonio era cambiato immediatamente d’umore: il buon umore era sparito, il viso s’era coperto di un’ombra scura. Mi prese le mani tra le sue “Ti devo dire una cosa” disse, abbassando la voce “Non lavoro più all’officina” 

“Perché? Cos’è successo?”

“Mi hanno mandato via” rispose lui, dopo un breve pausa, in cui aveva abbassato gli occhi colpevole. E allora aveva iniziato a raccontarmi di una crisi che aveva avuto al lavoro. Aggiustava il motore di un’auto, sdraiato sulla portantina, quando la testa, mi disse, aveva iniziato a non funzionargli; si era riempita di una nebbia che offuscava tutto, che ben presto era scesa sino ai polmoni, agli occhi, alle orecchie. Non vedeva più niente, non sentiva più niente, era rimasto come senza più alcuna facoltà di una persona vivente: si era sentito, in effetti, come se d’un tratto fosse morto sotto gli scarichi di quell’automobile.

Spezzò a metà di quel racconto, scoppiò a piangere, si gettò al mio petto. Lo strinsi e gli accarezzai i capelli, stava tremando. Lo rassicurai, ma in realtà ero a mia volta spaventata. 

Ad un certo punto si staccò da me, si asciugò le lacrime quasi imbarazzato dall’essersi mostrato in quel modo a me. Lo rassicurai ancora, gli asciugai le lacrime e gli feci capire che non doveva vergognarsi di piangere, che comprendevo il suo dolore. Restammo un po’ così, in silenzio, ancora abbracciati, lo sentivo tremare conto di me. 

“E come fai ora?” gli domandai quando si fu calmato.

Di nuovo si fece serio, si contenne per non scoppiare a piangere come prima e mi rispose vago “Mi sono trovato un’altra cosa”

“Che cosa?”

Fece una pausa, che non mi piacque affatto, si incupì maggiormente. 

“Lavoro per i Solara”

“I Solara? Che cosa fai per i Solara?” risposi, alterata, ciò dalla faccenda precedente con Lila.

Scosse la testa, mi guardò “Non te lo posso dire”

Ancora i Solara, un’altra volta si intromettevano nella vita degli altri, ancora una volta - sospettavo- non avrebbero portato che problemi; stava succedendo qualcosa, tutto quel improvviso movimento era sospetto, però non riuscivo a comprendere il quadro generale di quel piano. 

“Antonio, non è una buona idea. Anzi, è una pessima idea” lo esortai “Ti devi trovare qualcosa altro…. qualsiasi altra cosa!”

Antonio si alzò in piedi, con le mani tra i capelli “Pure Pasquà dice così, s’è incazzato perché mi dice che mi vendo a quegli usurai” si lamentò, il tono isterico “Ma non capite che devo lavorare, che mia madre e mia sorella hanno bisogno di me e il matrimonio nostro e … che” si fermò, un singhiozzo gli sfuggì dalla gola “… che faccio io, senza un lavoro, sono finito, non…”

“No, Anto’, io lo capisco” mi alzai in piedi e di nuovo gli presi le mani, perché aveva ripreso a tremare. Abbassai il tono della voce, per non farci sentire da nessuno, lo abbracciai e gli parlai vicino al viso perché quelle erano parole che al rione potevano essere dette soltanto così “Però Marcello e Michele non sono brave persone, ti vai a mettere nei guai”

Antonio si fermò e in un tic nervoso scosse il capo “Non sono così male. E mi pagano bene” disse e poi aggiunse incerto “Pure Lina ora li aiuta”

Doveva essere una frase per tranquillizzarmi, sapeva che mi sarei fidata del giudizio della mia amica, non poteva sapere quanto mi avrebbe inquietata quell’affermazione.

“Lina non aiuta i Solara” ribattei immediatamente, risentita

“L’ho sentito da Pasquale” si difese lui, stupito della mia reazione “Lo dicono in tutto il rione, perché Michele è sempre a dire la signora Carracci qui, la signora Carracci là e …”

“Ma non è vero!” le interruppi io, ancora agitata, ma poi calmai il tono perché Antonio mi guardava come fosse impazzita di fronte a quello che in fondo poteva apparire un pettegolezzo come un altro

“Lina con i Solara non ha niente a che fare. E neppure tu, dovresti tenerteli lontani” conclusi. 

Antonio non mi rispose, però mi prese ancora una volta le mani e questa volta affondò il viso contro il mio collo, lo baciò più volte, frenetico, rude e con le dita mi stinse i seni. Subito provai senso di colpa, verso Lila che mi aspettava a casa sua e verso Antonio che mi baciava mentre io pensavo a qualcun altro, mi baciava mentre io in quel contatto fisico che provocava solo senso di nausea. 

Tuttavia non allontanai, lo avrebbe distrutto, mi avrebbe fatto sentire persino peggio di così. 

Elisa, da dietro lo spiraglio della porta ci guardava indecisa, quasi spaventata dal modo in cui Antonio mi baciava e mi premeva contro di sé; io le rivolsi un’occhiata, con cui la pregai di non dire niente a nostra madre e lei, a quel punto, ne sembrò quasi sollevata. Abbassò gli occhi, tornò alla sua bambola e finse di non vedere nulla.

_______________

La campanella era suonata e io, in fretta e furia, stavo riponendo i libri nella cartella, impaziente di raggiungere Lila in salumeria. I miei compagni stavano già uscendo dalla classe ormai semivuota e avevo già salutato Alfonso, quando mi sentii chiamare. La Galiani era ancora seduta dietro la cattedra, mi chiese con il capo abbassato sul registro se avessi qualche minuto da dedicarle, aveva bisogno di parlarmi.

Le dissi di sì, pensavo che mi volesse dare il giornale del giorno o un libro nuovo, che volesse approfondissi un certo argomento. Quando le fui vicina, lei esitò, aspetto che anche gli ultimi compagni avesse abbandonato la classe e poi, ancora scribacchiando, mi allungò effettivamente qualcosa. Ma non era un giornale, né un libro: era un foglio bianco, diverse righe vuote, altre con dei nomi segnati. Il titolo in grassetto diceva _Concorso nazionale per giovani scrittori- 1962._

“Vorrei che partecipassi, Elena”

Mentre ero rimasta incredula, immagino gli occhi sbarrati a fissare quel foglio, la Galiani aveva chiuso il registro e si era messa in piedi, di fronte a me. Con le mani sui fianchi aveva assunto un tono di austerità. 

“É un’ottima occasione di crescita, di capire se quello che mi hai detto è vero. Che vuoi fare la scrittrice” 

Non sapevo cosa dire. Ancora guardavo quel foglio, poi di nuovo la professoressa e ancora il foglio che stringevo tra le dita. Un concorso di scrittura era una cosa serie, specie se a livello nazionale e la Galiani me lo stava proponendo con tranquillità, ed eppure una serietà che compete soltanto alle cose importanti, la serietà di chi mi proponeva di partecipare non certo a tempo perso, ma per ottenere un risultato. Era vero che volevo diventare una scrittrice, ma quella possibilità, così concreta di fronte a me, per un attimo mi abbagliò. 

“Si chiede ai candidati, dai quindici ai diciotto anni, di scrivere un pezzo. Di qualsiasi genere, di qualsiasi stampo: un racconto, un articolo di giornale, un inchiesta” mi spiegò la Galiani, compensando al mio silenzio “Le iscrizioni chiudono tra qualche settimana. Dopo di che, la scadenza è a Maggio. I testi verranno esaminati a Roma e chi vince verrà pubblicato”

“Da un editore vero?” mi uscì, senza accorgermene

E la Galiani sorrise appena a quella reazione “Sì, un editore vero. Andrà nelle libreria. Oltre che un premio in denaro che suppongo faccia sempre comodo”

Che occasione, che possibilità mi era capitata, mi dissi, quale modo migliore per mettermi in gioco. Ma le gambe mi tremavano, lo stomaco contratto e l’istinto di dire no, non sono ancora pronta, sono ancora troppo acerba, la mia scrittura è immatura e non all’altezza. Soprattutto perché in testa avevo l’articolo di giornale che un anno prima avevo scritto per Nino e che era stato scartato, lì non ero stata abbastanza brava. Era passato del tempo, ero migliorata in quei mesi, ma come potevo sapere se l’avevo fatto abbastanza da riuscire a vincere. Specie dato che si trattava di concorrere con ragazzi da tutta Italia. C’era una probabilità su un milione, forse, e io non ero sicura di poter sopportare un altro rifiuto, un altra sconfitta. La prima delusione era stata cocente, la seconda porta sbattuta in faccia mi sarebbe stata letale.

“Che cosa ne dici?” la Galiani notò la mia reticenza e aggiunse comprensiva “Hai ancora qualche giorno per pensarci”

A che serve, mi dissi, pensarci ancora qualche giorno. Se mi fossi data il tempo di rimuginarci, avrei detto di no. Perché mi conoscevo, quell’abbagliante luce della possibilità che mi aveva accecato mi avrebbe piegato, mi avrebbe trascinato nel labirinto di dubbi e voci che, da sempre, mi ripetevano che non ero mai brava abbastanza.

Però, se agivo subito, se contrastavo quell’istinto, se mi fossi buttata… allora, a quel punto, non avendo più possibilità di ritirarmi, ci avrei messo tutta me stessa per non deludere la Galiani, me stessa … Lila. Oh, si sarebbe infuriata solo per aver pensato di rifiutare. 

“No, sono sicura. Voglio partecipare” dissi, così.

La possibilità era minima, era un salto nel vuoto, ma questa era la mia nuova filosofia negli ultimi mesi: fallo e basta. Probabilmente non avrei vinto, ma non era quello il punto; era la possibilità di fare bene, di fare qualcosa che davvero avrebbe contato qualcosa e che al suo interno avesse qualcosa di me, era un passo verso ciò a cui aspiravo e che mi ero ripromessa di fare tutto per raggiungere. 

La professoressa fu contenta di avermi convinta, di avermi vista tanto decisa a riguardo 

“É l’occasione giusta per provarci” confermò e sorrise “So che non è facile, ma secondo me hai delle buone possibilità di vincere. Sei davvero brava”

Le sorrisi, la ringraziai ero quei complimenti. Continuavo in cuor mio a credere che quelle fossero solo di circostanza, ma le apprezzai comunque, mi facevano bene; sapevo che da quel momento in poi ogni sforzo, ogni azioni, ogni goccia di sudore che avrei versato sarebbe stato per le parole del mio racconto.

Così firmai quel pezzo di carta con le mani che mi tremavano, quasi non ricordando come si scrivesse Elena Greco, e poi restituendolo nelle mani della Galiani. Solo allora, mentre riconsegnavo il foglio alla professoressa, lessi gli altri nomi segnati nelle righe al di sopra di quella con il mio nome. C’erano tutti gli alunni prediletti della Galiani, quelli con cui discutevamo nei corridoio insieme a lei, eccetto uno: Nino Sarratore.

“Nino non partecipa?” chiesi così, troppo curiosa per non domandare. 

La Galiani non sembrò sorpresa della domanda, ma neppure contenta che gliel’avessi posta. Piegò il foglio in quattro, lo infilò nella borsa e nel mentre rispose seria “Non saprei, è impegnato negli ultimi tempi, non lo seguo più”

In realtà, in quell’inizio di anno, anche io avevo visto Nino poco e niente; nei corridoi, quando ci riunivamo intorno alla professoressa, lui non c’era quasi mai o comunque restava per poco, giusto il tempo di qualche chiacchiera e poi spariva, soprattutto con un tempismo sospetto: esattamente quando la madre della sua fidanzata iniziava a parlare. Ero certa che quelle tensioni fossero il riflesso delle tensioni che Nino aveva con Nadia. Persino lei, la sua fidanzata, lo vedeva poco, me lo aveva detto la stessa Nadia un pomeriggio che era passata a scuola a salutare la madre. Che i due si erano allontanati in qualche modo, probabilmente proprio per quei piani che prima di Natale Nino mi aveva confessato e che non erano piaciuti a Nadia e -sospettavo io- tantomeno alla Galiani. 

“Si è messo sotto con gli studi in vista della maturità, per poi scappare a Londra” continuò la donna, quasi guardinga, a testare se sapessi o no qualcosa - o peggio, se l’approvassi. 

Ma io fui attenta a non sbilanciarmi.

“Me ne ha accennato” fu la mia risposta, evasiva.

Non volevo deludere la Galiani, che quel piano di Nino lo aveva definito “scappare”. Come probabilmente lo aveva interpretato la figlia ferita o come lei stessa reputava rinunciare agli studi per partire senza un piano, senza una strategia. In realtà, io da quel progetto inglese ero rimasta più che affascinata - da quando Nino mi aveva detto quella frase, _il tempo mi scivola via come acqua tra le mani_ non riuscivo a non pensare al tempo che perdevo dietro a cose inutili, al mio modo di fare le cose sempre in modo poco deciso, sempre lasciandomi sfuggire l’occasione giusta ( e quella decisione di partecipare al concorso, ne era stata anch’essa un inevitabile conseguenza). Era forse incosciente, sì, ma io trovavo anche coraggioso, audace, perfettamente inquadrato in quello spirito libero che Nino trasudava: un intellettuale senso di trasgressione, di non doversi curare del modo tradizionale di fare le cose perché era solo il proprio animo, il proprio istinto, a fare da padrone. 

Ma questo non lo avrei ammesso con la Galiani, sarebbe stato stupido e forse avrebbe fatto trasparire un po’ troppo la mia ammirazione nei confronti di Nino. Però forse la professoressa lo intuì comunque, perché aggiunse in torno grave:

“Non ti fare influenzare da Nino, tu fai le cose come si devono fare”

“Sì”

“Nino è bravo a comprarsi le persone, a persuaderle della sua visione del mondo. Ma tu sei intelligente, ragiona con la tua testa”

Mi affrettai a rassicurarla, un po’ in apprensione, che ero ben felice di partecipare al concorso, di seguire i suoi insegnamenti. Enfatizzai il tono accondiscendente con cui le dissi che era una possibilità che non mi sarei lasciata scappare. E infatti la donna risultò soddisfatta, mi rivolse un sorriso dei suoi, materni, con la mano mi accarezzò una spalla e poi prima di salutarmi, mi diede un leggero buffetto sotto al mento. Mi disse che ero una brava ragazza, proprio una brava ragazza.

E io me ne sentii soddisfatta, ma anche quasi amareggiata per la facilità con cui avevo saputo ingannarla: forse in quei mesi, tra tutte le cose che avevo imparato, c’era anche la capacità di mentire.

_______________

Di ritorno da scuola, mi diressi direttamente alla salumeria dove sapevo che Lila quel pomeriggio era occupata. Non vedevo l’ora di raccontarle di quanto mi aveva detto la Galiani, quasi feci quel tragitto correndo per la frenesia di condividere quella notizia con lei, sapevo quanto sarebbe stata felice di quella possibilità. 

Appena arrivata di fronte al negozio, però, mi resi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava. La saracinesca era abbassata, nonostante fosse troppo tardi per la pausa pranzo. Da quello che si poteva intravedere da fuori, inoltre, c’era qualcuno all’interno; a conferma di questo, poi, quando mi avvicinai ulteriormente, furono le grida che provenivano da dietro la saracinesca. Fui sicura che almeno un paio di queste appartenessero a Lila. 

Bussai impaziente, ad aprirmi fu Maria Carracci. Sembrava sconvolta e non appena mi vide, mi prese per un braccio per farmi entrare più in fretta, mi disse allarmata “Oh, Lenuccia, menomale che sei arrivata, vieni, vieni!” 

Trovai Lila e Pinuccia all’interno, stavano discutendo. Erano al centro del locale, una dietro e l’altra davanti al bancone: la prima, in tensione, con gli occhi rossi e gonfi di rabbia e lacrime; mentre la seconda appoggiava alla superficie del piano di lavoro, apparentemente con il suo solito fare un po’ altezzoso, ma chiaramente - almeno a me, che la conoscevo bene- altrettanto irritata.

Maria era tornata in mezzo e con le braccia allungate per separarle, mentre nessuna delle due aveva minimamente notato il mio arrivo, avevano continuato a discutere.

“Tu Lina pensi di sapere tutto, ti credi la migliore, è sempre stato così”

“La migliore” ripetè Lila sottovoce, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, la migliore, ci tratti da schiave e ti atteggi a padrona. Ci comandi a bacchetta, tutti quanti”

“Ti comando perché senza di me, non se capace nemmeno di pesare mezzo salame, Pinù”

“Sentila, mammà, sentila” Pinuccia esasperata si voltò verso la madre, che però mi guardò, espressamente chiedendomi di intervenire.

Così mi rivolsi a Lila, che nonostante non avesse perso la calma, vedevo picchiettava le dita sul bancone, sorrideva ma solo sarcasticamente, con fare sempre più spazientito di fronte alla cognata.

Doveva essere stata una mattinata molto lunga.

“Lì, che succede?” le chiesi

Ma fu Pinuccia a rispondere per lei “Succede che la tua amica ci vuole lasciare qui, per lavorare con i Solara, per fare la signora”

“Pinù, calmati” le dissi, seria, ancora cercavo di istaurare un contatto con Lila, che però, continuava a sfuggirmi “Sono sicura che Lina non ha detto niente del genere”

“Ah no?” sbuffò Pinuccia “ Tu dici così perché sei la sua amica del cuore e le dai sempre ragione”

“Stai dicendo scemenze” intervenne allora Lina a tono, anticipando anche la mia risposta, s’era sporta minacciosa in avanti, verso l’altra “Ma se voglio, posso fare quello che mi pare e piace, hai capito?”

“Sentila, mammà!” rincominciò Pinuccia, verso la madre, agitò le mani “Questa stronza pensa di essere una gran donna, che lei è la padrone e noi siamo tutti le sue serve. Ma senza di noi, senza mio fratello, ancora stava a fare quelle scarpe di merda”

“Con le mie scarpe di merda, gli ho fatto fare i soldi a tuo fratello”

“Mio fratello non ha bisogno di te e nemmeno io e mamma qui alla salumeria” sbraitò ora Pinuccia, sull’orlo delle lacrime, si stava avventando nuovamente su Lila “Va’, vattene da Michele Solara”

“Te lo ripeto: senza di me, questa salumeria chiude il mese prossimo. Ringrazia Stefano che ti tiene ancora per pietà, perché sei la sorella”

Stava esagerando, anche io me ne resi conto, anche senza vedere la reazione di Pinuccia che d’un tratto s’era fatta rossa di rabbia, aveva spalancato gli occhi “Non puoi parlarmi così” gridò, così forte che l’avrebbero potuta sentire in tutto il rione “Tu che non sei nemmeno una donna. Nemmeno i figli ti vogliono, nemmeno quelli sai fare, che femmina sei”

A quel punto, il briciolo di pazienza rimasto in Lila si vanificò. Vidi gli occhi di Lila dilatarsi, far Sun balzo in avanti con cui superò il bancone e con le braccia gettarsi in avanti, al il collo della cognata. Per fortuna, lessi immediatamente lo scatto di rabbia che la stava attraversando e mi avventai su di lei, la presi per le braccia e la trascinandola all’indietro sino alla porta, poi a fatica fuori dalla salumeria. 

Ancora la tenni una volta nello stradone, mentre lei si dimenava, ingiuriava con parole terribili in dialetto e bestemmie verso Pinuccia, che dall’interno ricambiava altrettanto animatamente.

“Lasciami, che cazzo!” gridò Lila ad un certo punto nella furia e mi strattonò, per liberarsi di me. Potei mollare la presa su di lei, essendo mai ad una distanza di sicurezza e mi allontanai, spaventata da quella reazione. Raramente l’avevo vista tanto infuriata, raramente l’avevo vista perdere la testa fino a quel punto. 

Lei fece un passo in avanti, si scostò i capelli dal viso e respirò più rumorosamente. Aveva ancora il fiato corto, quando alzò gli occhi, mi rivolse uno sguardo di scuse e poi mi tese la mano “Andiamo, voglio prendere un po’ d’aria”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui! :)  
> É ufficialmente iniziata la sessione d'esami di Settembre e -come la volta precedente- le pubblicazioni potranno essere irregolari e rallentate. Spero di no, spero di riuscire ad essere produttiva, ma ehm.. non so, ogni volta finisco praticamente risucchiata dallo studio e a fine giornata ( vi ho mai detto che scrivo solo di notte? Eh sì, bella cosa l'insonnia) non ho alcuna forza per mettere insieme due frasi di senso compiuto.  
> Spero che il capitolo vi piaccia, fatemelo sapere, come sempre sono contentissima di leggervi!  
> A presto  
> xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

Capitolo ventiquattro

“Lì, amore, calmati” dissi sottovoce, in ginocchio di fronte alla panchina su cui Lila era seduta. 

Chiamarci amore non era esattamente tra le nostre abitudini, ma stavo cercando in ogni modo di tranquillizzarla, ancora sembrava sconvolta da quanto era successo in salumeria.

Lei credo lo sentì a malapena; teneva infatti le mani tremanti sul grembo, il capo chino a nascondere il viso ancora paonazzo. La rabbia era passata, ma le era rimasto addosso quello stato di agitazione, che mi faceva pensare a quei suoi episodi che aveva definito di _smarginatura_. Aveva camminato dalla salumeria sino ai giardinetti più vicini borbottando parole di rabbia e lasciandomi indietro più volte, tanto che avevo dovuto dirle di aspettarmi e rincorrerla per lunghi tratti. Solo dopo un po’ si era finalmente seduta, si era messa a guardarsi intorno, a passarsi la mano sul viso sudato nonostante il freddo pungente di quel giorno di Febbraio.

Posai le dita sul dorso della sua mano per fermare quel tremolio che mi mandava in escandescenza. Avrei voluto fare di più, avrei voluto stringerla al petto, baciarle la fronte. Ma non eravamo a casa, eravamo esposte a tutti e così mi limitavo ad accarezzarla, la chiamai amore ancora una volta, le dissi di stare calma; lei rispose pian piano calmandosi effettivamente, ad un certo punto rispondendo alla stretta della mia mano, intrecciando le dita alle mie. 

“Sto bene” disse poi. Distolse lo sguardo però, quasi fosse imbarazzata da quella reazione improvvisa che aveva avuto. Non le lasciai la mano, mi sedetti vicino a lei sulla panchina. 

“Te la sei presa così tanto per la storia dei Solara?”

“No”

“Perché lo sai che Pinuccia è fatta così. Che è gelosa. Me lo ripeti sempre, non sa quello che dice”

Lila scosse appena il capo, si portò la mano al viso poi, come a cancellare delle lacrime che però non le erano mai scese. 

“Sono io, che non faccio venire i figli” disse all’improvviso, con un filo di voce.

Mi stupii che Lila ponesse l’accento su quanto Pinuccia le avesse detto. Io stessa l’avevo lasciato cadere quasi subito nel dimenticatoio, pensavo che si fosse arrabbiata per aver accumulato tutte le accuse al voler collaborare con i Solara, non per l’ultima frase con cui Pinuccia se n’era uscita.

Lila non aveva mai mostrato alcun interesse per i bambini e mai mi aveva parlato di avere in progetto di rimanere incinta. Mi spaventai a quell’idea, egoisticamente. Non mi piaceva che Lila potesse iniziare a vedersi mamma, specie se con Stefano, quando io non avrei potuto vedermi più lontana da quella dimensione; anche se avevamo la stessa età, le vite che conducevano ci portavano - nonostante noi facessimo di tutto per ridurre quella distanza- su livelli di crescita differenti. Io ero rimasta una ragazzina, Lila era una donna sposata. Era possibile che pur conservando l’aspirazione di avvicinarsi al mio mondo, lei mantenesse un desiderio di diventare madre. In fondo per una donna sposata quello era considerato il passo successivo. 

“Da quando vuoi avere figli?” domandai, infatti, sulla difensiva.

“No, questo è il punto, Lenù. Non li voglio per niente” affermò, prima rassicurandomi da quelle paure. Ma quel sollievo durò poco, il viso le si scurì d’un ombra che non mi piaceva, di nuovo quella della smarginatura. Continuava a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe, a sudare, a torturarsi nervosa l’unghia del pollice “E non vengono perché sono io che prego che non vengano. Che me li strappo dalla pancia con i pensieri cattivi”

Non c’era alcuna spiegazione scientifica a quanto detto da Lila, i bambini vengono e basta, avrei voluto dirle, che tu lo voglia o no quando il seme di tuo marito ti scorre tra le cosce - e a quell’immagine come al solito rabbrividii di una rabbia cieca, quella della gelosia, dell’impotenza che avevo ancora di fronte a Stefano e ai suoi mezzi da uomo.

Poi però guardando Lila mi convinsi in qualche modo della sua tesi. Forse era perché ne avevo bisogno, avevo bisogno di credere che fosse così, che Lila avesse ragione e avesse davvero quel potere sovrannaturale; le attribuivo in certi casi una forza così estrema, esercitata su sé stessa e su gli altri, che poteva persino arrivare a scavalcare quelle barriere della ragione. E allora la immaginavo strapparsi il seme impiantato da Stefano con tutta la sua volontà, con la malignità che le avevo attribuito in molti casi, con la forza che aveva solo lei di distruggere, di cancellare con la sola volontà. Più Stefano si impuntava e cercava di forzarla anche in quell’ambito che non le apparteneva, cercando di ingravidarla ancora e ancora, più lei rifiutava quel figlio con forza e lo spazzava via, si avvicinava a me e allontanava le nostre madri, le donne del rione, a cui doveva invece rassomigliare.

E allora ora riconobbi la battaglia di Lila, non diventare madre come avevo ipotizzato ingenuamente poco prima, ma tutt’altro: evitare di diventarlo quando tutto il resto del mondo pretendeva lo diventasse in tempi brevi.  
Quanto ero stata ingenua; quante cose che Lila ometteva ogni giorno per il mio bene, per il nostro bene, ma che per questo non voleva dire non accadessero. Non mi aveva mai raccontato fino ad allora dell’intensità con cui Stefano stava cercando di metterla incinta, non mi ero resa conto delle pressioni che la famiglia - sia dei Carracci, che dei Cerullo probabilmente- le metteva perché lo facesse in breve tempo.

Era normale fosse così, dopo un anno di matrimonio, risultava strano che Lila ancora non aspettasse un bambino. Che la gente al rione parlasse e che la gravidanza di una donna sposata che non arrivava mai scatenasse moltissime voci. Come ho fatto a non vederlo, mi chiesi, come faccio a non rendermi conto delle dinamiche in cui in fondo sono nata, ma che, a furia di estraniarmene, finisco per dimenticare. 

“Stefano s’è fissato, dice che al rione non lo credono uomo” mi confidò Lila ancora a voce bassa, dopo il mio prolungato silenzio “Mi sta portando a fare mille visite, mille dottori che mi dicono tutti perché non riesco a fare bambini. E che c’ho un atteggiamento ostile e che non c’ho la corporatura adeguata, non sono abbastanza forte… bla bla bla, un sacco di cazzate devo sentire ogni giorno, Lenù”

Mi prese il panico. Guardandola negli occhi, ora non vedevo altro che la rappresentazione più plateale di quel tempo frenetico che ci scorreva davanti, che _ci sfuggiva dalle mani,_ senza controllo; io avevo davanti un altro anno e mezzo di scuola prima di potermene andare, Lila probabilmente non aveva a disposizione tutto quel tempo prima di rimanere, inevitabilmente, incinta. La nostra era una corsa contro il tempo destinata a fallire. 

Lila deglutì rumorosamente, la vidi posare gli occhi ora sulle nostre mani unite, coperte con discrezione dalle maniche dei cappotti; la stretta con cui l’avevo rassicurata poco prima aveva perso vigore, ora le mie dita soltanto sfioravano le sue, toccavano la fede d’oro che portava all’anulare. Lo dovette notare, deglutì ancora e parlò con una voce rassegnata “Un bambino complica tutto”

Volli rassicurarla, nonostante quella notizia mi avesse colpito - e non potevo evitare di mostrarlo- non volevo che credesse che in ogni caso non sarei stata dalla sua parte o che sarei fuggita. Non volevo ricadere nei soliti errori del passato. Questa volta sarebbe stato differente, le avrei mostrato che niente era più come prima, che non ero più quella Elena. Perciò tornai a guardarla negli occhi, tornai a stringerle la mano con vigore “Non complica niente, se intendi le cose tra di noi”

Era in parte una bugia, ma non potevo confessare a Lila quanto l’idea di una sua gravidanza mi terrorizzasse. Probabilmente lo sapeva già, ma sentirlo dalla mia voce sarebbe stato tutt’altra storia, le varie dato la conferma che quel tempo che ci inseguiva, ci avrebbe prima o poi, braccato. Mi convinsi che avrei fatto in modo di non permetterglielo, me lo sarei imposto, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta; bastava stare insieme e avremmo trovato una soluzione.

Le dissi più sicura: non dobbiamo fasciarci la testa prima di romperla intanto, ancora non sei incinta. E poi anche se succederà, continuai, non cambierà proprio niente, continueremo con il nostro piano. Con o senza un bambino. _Non sarebbe cambiato niente,_ lo ripetei con convinzione anche a me stessa.

Lila sospirò ancora, soddisfatta dalla mia reazione ma non completamente convinta, domandò ancora schietta, per farmelo ripetere di nuovo “Se resto incinta non mi lasci?”

“No, non ti lascio” 

“Me lo prometti?” mi incalzò ancora, questa volta alzò gli occhi, austeri, li impose sui miei: lo sguardo che mi rivolse fu di fuoco, quasi minaccioso quanto era alla ricerca di una risposta convinta, che non fosse pura apparenza. _Lo devi pensare davvero_ , mi diceva quello sguardo.

Annuii seria, senza più la minima rimostranza - che avevo nascosto dietro alle sopracciglia aggrottate, alla bocca in una linea dura di determinazione “Te lo prometto, Lila”

________

Vorrei poter dire che, raggiunta al decisione che comunque fosse andata i miei piani con Lila sarebbero rimasti immutati, il timore della gravidanza svanì. 

É incredibile come, una cosa che fino ad allora non si aveva mai neppure notato, diventi impossibile da togliersi da davanti agli occhi una volta che ci viene portata all’attenzione. Fino ad allora, incredibilmente, non avevo davvero fatto caso a quelle voci, presa com’ero dai miei sentimenti e frequentando poco il rione tra i compiti, la scuola e il tempo che passavo a casa di Lila. Dopo quel giorno in salumeria, quei pettegolezzi divennero l’unica cosa che riuscivo a sentire; nelle settimane seguenti mi sembrò di leggere di gravidanze su ogni libro di scuola, di vedere pance ingrossate in ogni angolo del rione, di sentir parlare della vita coniugale e sessuale di Lila e Stefano, ogni volta che uscivo di casa. 

Al rione sembrava essere sulla bocca di tutti; in molti mormoravano della sterilità di Lila, segno tangibile del fatto che fosse sempre stata _strana_ fin da bambina, o peggio diabolica, come lo è una strega. O ancora, che fosse la prova tangibile di quanto Carracci fosse un uomo piccolo, incapace di badare alla moglie ribelle, incapace di fare il suo dovere da uomo e marito e domare l’animo di Lila. 

“Hanno sbagliato i Carracci” sentii un giorno da due donne dell’età di mia madre, di sfuggita, mentre facevo la fila dal verduraio “Quelle come Lina Cerullo non c’è verso di raddrizzarle, quella zoccola è nata e zoccola morirà”

Fui tentata di girarmi, di insultare quelle due donne, gridargli che di Lina Cerullo non sapevano proprio niente. Ma poi mi zittii, non potevo fare nulla, non ero nella posizione di intervenire, mi ripetei con la frustrazione del petto. Tanto vale ignorarle, che importava cosa dicevano, che importava della loro opinione. Ma non potevo fare finta di niente, non senza mangiarmi le mani, senza corrodermi il fegato all’idea che quella gravidanza - che continuasse a mancare, o fosse alla fine effettivamente arrivata- stava tirando fuori da tutti soltanto il peggio.

Quelle chiacchiere di quartiere si riversavano inevitabilmente poi anche tra le mura domestiche. Fu durante la cena che mia madre iniziò a parlare della gravidanza di una giovane ragazza del nostro palazzo; si chiamava Mariella, aveva sì e no la mia età ed era sposata soltanto da dieci mesi. A quanto pareva, era rimasta incinta subito dopo il matrimonio e mostrava già una pancia a punta, che secondo mia madre, era un chiaro segno che sarebbe stato un maschietto a nascere. Ne lodò il carattere dolce, la bellezza che secondo lei fin da quei primi mesi di gravidanza era accresciuta e mio padre, che la ascoltava con lo sguardo basso sulla sua zuppa, annuiva annoiato o rispondeva solo ogni tanto perché non lo si accusasse di non stare ad ascoltarla.

Io, immersa nella mia cena, cercavo nel frattempo di ignorare il più possibile quella conversazione. Giocavo con il cibo, guardavo fuori dalla finestra il rione che diventava buio, cercavo di riempire la testa di pensieri che mi distraessero. Ma inevitabilmente non potevo completamente estraniarmi dalla voce di mia madre e allora mi arrivavano all’orecchio informazioni spezzettate di parole a mio parere spaventose: _doglie_ , _sgravarsi_ …e poi ad un certo punto, _Signora Carracci._

Non potei più fare finta di niente e drizzai le orecchie, volsi il capo di nuovo verso i miei genitori.

“… quella là incinta non ci rimane mai, te lo dico io” aveva commentato mia madre. Riuscii a captare solo parte di quella frase e poi la risposta di mio padre, che ora si era fatto decisamente più interessato. Con un sorriso sornione nei confronti della moglie, esclamò “E ma pure Carracci che fa, gli piace solo la televisione?”

Era divertito da quel che era apparentemente un gioco, come ad alludere che nonostante tutti i soldi, Stefano non fosse comunque capace di funzionare. Ma io non lo presi affatto come un gioco. Mi sentii d’un tratto nauseata, poi d’improvviso frustrata dalla gelosia così tanto da volermi alzare di scatto, battere i pugni sul tavolo, rovesciare il piatto in cui mangiavo. E gridare, oh quante cose non sapete, non sapete chi davvero dorme insieme a Lina Carracci per amore e chi lo fa solo per impiantare il suo seme, per imporre la sua dannatissima progenie, per sfigurare il corpo di una donna e renderlo nient’altro che un utero con cui procreare. Ma ero costretta a rimanere con la bocca chiusa, a soffocare il mio risentimento nei pugni chiusi, negli incisivi affondati nel labbro inferiore.

“Io t’ho mai detto: mi dispiace, sono stanco, guardiamoci la televisione?” insistette mio padre, ancora ridendo.

“No, ma tu non sei una persona per bene”

“Ti conviene che non la faccio la persona per bene come Carracci, che alla moglie gli fa solo le carezze da bravo ragazzo”

Mi indispettì sempre più per quella conversazione, come se io e i miei fratelli non fossimo lì affatto o non potessimo comprenderne le sfumature allusive; alla fine non resistetti più: mi alzai con la scusa di riporre il piatto nel lavabo, ma lo feci in uno scatto rabbioso, che non passò inosservato a nessuno. Il piatto quasi non cadde, il bicchiere urtò una pentola in un rumore metallico.

Con gli occhi di tutta la mia famiglia addosso, a quel punto mi rimisi a sedere, ben consapevole che non avrei potuto dare alcuna spiegazione al mio gesto, ma che per esso probabilmente sarei stata punita. Fu mia madre, ovviamente, ad intervenire.

“C’hai qualcosa da dire Lenuccia?” domandò, con aria infastidita.

“No”

“Mi sembrava che volevi dirci qualcosa”

“No, sono inciampata ” ribadii, con gli occhi bassi. 

Mio padre alzò il sopracciglio, forse appena pentito di avermi irritato, pur non capendone il motivo, mentre mia madre continuò nella sua linea dura e mi indicò il lavandino “E allora sparecchia la tavola e lava le pentole, che qui si fa tardi e domani devi andare a scuola”

Era dunque una situazione che mi stressava, a quel punto, era divenuta quasi un’ossessione.

Soltanto con Lila le cose miglioravano, anche se non certo per merito mio, che rimanevo anche in sua presenza un fascio di nervi. Ogni volta che la guardavo, avevo la chiara impressione che fosse incinta; mi aspettavo da un momento all’altro che mi dicesse sì, aspetto un bambino, Stefano c’è riuscito, m’ha messo incinta; mi aspettavo che quando l’avrei spogliata, intente nel fare l’amore, le avrei trovato una sporgenza nella pancia che avrebbe voluto significare solo una cosa.

Lila lo aveva notato, ma non ripetè più il nervosismo che aveva mostrato in salumeria o alle panchine, la serietà con cui mi aveva fatto promettere che non l’avrei lasciata come se di me non si fidasse affatto. Al contrario, ci scherzava, mi prendeva in giro come fosse tutto uno scherzo, era lei che tentava di sollevarmi di continuo l’umore. Pensai, non posso non ammetterlo, che quella sfuriata fosse stato uno dei suoi modi per punzecchiarmi ma era chiaro che una cosa del genere sarebbe stato troppo, persino per Lila. Senza contare che avevo visto con i miei occhi l’angoscia nei suoi occhi alla lite con Pinuccia. Tutto però sembrava a quel punto essere stato passeggera, come se l’avessi vissuta soltanto io. Più probabilmente, quello era più il suo modo per esorcizzare la paura che anche lei provava nei confronti di una gravidanza, per non far pesare troppo quel peso sulla nostra relazione che a quel punto andava troppo bene, per regredire ai litigi dei mesi precedenti. Perciò la prendeva sotto gamba, non gli dava importanza, per evitare che di fronte a quella difficoltà non scappassi da lei.

“Se ora ti dico che sto incinta ti prende un colpo ” mi disse un giorno, ad esempio. Avevamo appena finito di pranzare, sedevamo ancora a tavola e lei se n’era uscita con quella frase proprio mentre si alzava, per riporre i piatti sporchi nel lavabo.

“Sei incinta?” sobbalzai io sulla sedia, girandomi di scatto.

Alla mia espressione allarmata, lei era scoppiata a ridere più forte:

“No, Lenù, te l’ho già detto : non succede e basta, stai tranquilla. Ti stavo prendendo in giro”

“Non scherzare Lì, te l’ho già detto che non funziona così, non puoi evitare di rimanere incinta solo perché lo vuoi. É biologia e basta” le avevo detto io, tirando tuttavia un sospiro di sollievo. 

Più volte nei giorni precedenti le avevo ripetuto quella frase, ricevendo sempre la stessa risposta: lei che mi ignorava, che si stringeva nelle spalle, mi liquidava in qualche modo. Come quel pomeriggio, che alla mia frase rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia ed esclamando con aria di chi la sa lunga “La biologia dice pure che per quanto ci provino, due donne non li possono fare i bambini” sorrise, ammiccandomi maliziosa, si avvicinò e si piegò per baciarmi sulla bocca “Vuoi per caso smettere di provare?” Ridacchiò sulle mie labbra ancora alla mia reazione, aggiunse quando si staccò “Magari un giorno ci riusciamo per davvero”

Sembrava serena, insomma e nonostante la mia preoccupazione e l’apparente situazione critica, comunque le cose procedevano esattamente come lei le aveva descritte: non rimase incinta, quelle parole che io aspettavo da un momento all’altro non arrivarono mai. 

___________

In seguito, in quei giorni, avevo parlato a Lila del concorso di Roma e lei fin da subito si era mostrata entusiasta. Senza esitazioni, la sua risposta era stata: devi vincere assolutamente. 

“Partecipano da tutta l’Italia, non lo so se sono brava abbastanza”

“Certo che sei brava abbastanza” mi aveva corretta, scocciata dalla mia insicurezza “E se non lo sei lo diventi. Ti eserciti, leggi, scrivi. Hai tempo”

E da quel giorno non aveva fatto altro che esortarmi in quella prospettiva. Se passavo troppo tempo insieme a lei mi diceva vai a casa, vai a scrivere un po’, non perdere tempo qui. Io non riuscivo a dirle che, nonostante fossero passate diverse settimane, non avevo ancora scritto niente di concreto e che, di fatto, non avevo alcuna idea che davvero mi intrigasse abbastanza per considerarla buona. Lei, però, anche senza che lo esprimessi a voce alta, lo comprese comunque e sembrava essere irritata da quella mia mancanza di ispirazione. Lo considerava quasi un mio non impegnarmi abbastanza, glielo leggevo negli occhi e pur mi impegnassi a convincerla del contrario, lei non ne sembrava mai soddisfatta. Però questa insoddisfazione non era mai esplicita, mai mi rimproverava a voce alta. Piuttosto mi spronava a leggere di più e lei stessa lo fece in prima persona, macinando due o tre libri alla settimana, perché immagino sapesse molto bene che più avevo la possibilità di confrontarmi con lei più ero incentivata a fare qualcosa.

Così prendevo tutto ciò che la Galiani mi passava e da quelle pile facevo scegliere Lila il libro che preferiva. Le piaceva molto la mitologia, questo lo avevo appurato ormai, così come la letteratura classica, greca o latina che fosse, per la maggior parte leggeva Seneca, Catone, Saffo o Teocrito. Un giorno tuttavia e ne scelse uno, in particolare, che mi stupii perché non rientrava esattamente nei suoi canoni. Era Così parlò Zarathustra di Nietzsche. 

Lo scrutò a lungo nella pila e poi, senza farmi alcuna domanda come faceva di solito con i titoli che poi sceglieva, lo prese e se lo mise sottobraccio “Prendo questo”

“Sei sicura?”

“Sì, perché?” aveva domandato, gli occhi brillano di un accenno di sfida. 

Mi strinsi nelle spalle “A me non è piaciuto”

“Me lo leggo e ti dico” fu la sua risposta

Era vero, Zarathustra non mi era piaciuto, studiare Nietzsche me l’aveva fatto risultare noioso.

Eppure aspettai a lungo che me parlasse, curiosa di sapere cosa mi avrebbe detto al riguardo, se fosse stato no davvero nelle sue corde. Riaccese anche a me un certo interesse verso il filosofo tedesco, non volevo farmi trovare impreparata e rilessi gli appunti che avevo preso a scuola, cercai di immaginare cosa ne avrebbe pensato Lila, cosa l’avrebbe colpita e cosa invece non le sarebbe piaciuto.

Quell’attesa terminò un Venerdì pomeriggio, solo cinque giorni più tardi. Ci trovavamo al bar dei Solara, non esattamente uno dei miei posti preferiti, perché mi sembrava che ogni movimento che compivamo fosse sottoposto all’attenta analisi di Michele al bancone. Tuttavia dopo una passeggiata Lila aveva insistito per fermarci per un po’, prendere un caffè, in fondo c’era un bel sole quel giorno e le temperature di inizio Marzo erano miti. 

Avevo ottenuto però di sederci nei tavoli esterni, dove perlomeno lo sguardo di Michele non poteva arrivare così facilmente; Lila mi aveva accontentata, anche se era più tranquilla rispetto a me, quasi rassegnata alle attenzioni dei Solara. Era brava ad ignorarlo, era molto più brava di me a far finta che non solo in quel bar, ma in tutto lo stradone, ci fossimo soltanto io e lei. Ed infatti, mentre mi parlava, ad un certo punto avvicinò un po’ troppo la mano alla mia. Dissimulando con un gesto per allontanare la tazzina una volte terminato il suo caffè, mi accarezzò il dorso della mano. 

La rimproverai con un’occhiata, ma troppo docile per apparire davvero severa. Più che altro dimostrai il mio nervosismo rispetto al comportamento di Michele che proprio in quel momento si era spostato verso uno dei tavoli vicini, ma con le attenzioni sempre verso di noi per indagare su quei movimenti.

Forse fu proprio per distrarmi da quel nervosismo, che Lila, già protesa in avanti, a quel punto tirò fuori dalla borsa il libro che le avevo prestato. Lo fece scorrere sul tavolo, sino a me “L’ho finito”

“Ti è piaciuto?” 

“Sì” asserì, una piccola pausa in cui si guardò intorno, ma non abbassò il tono della voce “Mi ha fatto pensare al rione”

“Al rione?” chiesi curiosa. Tra tutte le interpretazioni che avevo pensato che avrebbe apprezzato, nessuna si era avvicinata a posto in cui vivevamo.

Lila annuì, gli occhi le bruciavano della passione che solo parlare di qualcosa che amava le avrebbe potuto istillare e io stessa mi sentii pervasa da quell’eccitazione che trasmetteva.

“Ho capito cos’è il libro che devi scrivere” continuò e poi mi sorrise appena. Di nuovo con la punta dell’indice, in una mossa apparentemente casuale, mi sfiorò la mano “ É il nostro modo per tagliare la testa del serpente”

Non capii completamente, cercai di ricordare i miei appunti, ma Lila non si dilungò in quelle spiegazioni tecniche, non erano le parole asettiche di un professore che stava cercando di farmi capire. Semplicemente si sporse un po’ più verso di me, spostò la testa prima a destra e poi a sinistra e poi di nuovo verso di me, mormorando complice:

“Guardati intorno, qui non cambia mai niente. Questo posto è l’eterno ritorno. Un serpente che si morde la coda. Anche chi ci prova a cambiare, viene soffocato da un cerchio in cui tutto si ripete uguale a prima: i padri divorano i figli che diventano come loro” parlava con la voce rauca, aveva mantenuto il fremito dell’emozione per ciò che diceva, ma era come parlasse della fine del mondo, dell’apocalisse. C’era un che di calamitoso nelle sue parole, eppure li esprimeva con la semplicità con cui si racconta di una cosa semplice, quotidiana “É un ciclo continuo che non finisce mai, guardaci: era dei nostri nonni, dei nostri genitori e c’ha portato qui anche a noi. Ci divora, ci fa perdere il margine finché dalla nostra forma non diventiamo quella indefinita che sono tutti gli altri”

Mi spaventava quel suo modo di parlare, forse Lila lo percepì, perché deglutii e cambiò in parte la tonalità grave di quel discorso, lo fece virare sulla speranza. Allungò le braccia e non si preoccupò più di dissimulare il modo in cui mi prese le mani tra le sue “Tu devi spezzare questa catena infinita, Lenù, tu solo puoi tagliare la coda al serpente con quello che hai in testa, mettendolo in parole scritte su un foglio”

Ancora appena spaventata, ora della responsabilità che mi attribuiva “Magari gli dai troppa importanza. É solo un racconto e non cambierebbe le cose”

Fece cenno di noi con la testa “É importante per davvero” bisbigliò quasi arrabbiata, quasi come parlasse con sé stessa, pur guardasse me “E lo devi avere bene in mente, ti ci devi impegnare”

“Ci sto provando”

“Ci devi provare meglio” ribatte schietta, decisamente a mo’ di rimprovero. Era la prima volta che lo faceva direttamente e mi offese “Non sai nemmeno di che cosa scrivere”

“Non è così facile, Lila, che cosa pensi, che basti uno schiocco di dita?”

Lila scosse la testa, si era in parte innervosita e io, altrettanto infastidita da quel tono, mi allontanai, mi appoggiai contro lo schienale della sedia e mi strinsi nelle spalle “Se pensi sia facile, fallo tu. Ci metto il mio nome e tu ci metti il racconto. Così sei contenta”

“Sei così brava, ma poi te lo devo scrivere io?” ribatté allora lei, aspra e quando anche io provai a ribattere, fui interrotta.

Stefano ci era passato alle spalle. Si era avvicinato a Lila e le aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla. Quel tocco aveva provocato in lei un espressione di fastidio almeno quanto l’aveva provocata in me, che pur cercando di dissimularla, mi abbandonai ad una leggera smorfia. Anche perché, tutta quella scena era stata accompagnata da un’accrescersi dell’interesse di Michele, che da dietro al bancone s’era messo dritto, ora ci guardava senza più rimostranze.

Stefano lo notò, si fece più nervoso, ma tentò di dissimularlo con la parlantina. Iniziò a dirci che tornava dalla calzoleria dei Cerullo, aveva avuto qualche questione da risolvere con Rino, era stanco, aveva voglia di cenare e starsene tranquillo. Il che non era altro che un invito a Lila a rientrare con lui, ma lei fece finta di niente, lo liquidò con falsa accondiscendenza dicendogli di andare a casa, di andare a riposarsi e che lei lo avrebbe raggiunto a breve. 

Stefano ne fu chiaramente irritato, ancor più perché avvenne sotto gli occhi attenti di Michele. Era sul punto di gettare la spugna, quando sembrò ripensarci, tornò arzillo e si rivolse e a me

“Ti invito a cena, Sabato che viene”

“Oh, non serve, non…” mormorai, presa alla sprovvista. Non volevo accettare, ma mi ritrovai a balbettare qualche scusa sconclusionata, anche con l’aiuto di Lila che era chiaro mi stesse esortando a non accettare “… non voglio disturbare e…”

“Figurati, che disturbo, già ti avevo detto che avremmo avuto occasione prima o poi”

“Grazie Stefano, ma…”

“Lenuccia, m’offendi” Stefano si fece più serio, anche se all’apparenza sorrideva, mi fece paura; capii che non avrei potuto rifiutare quell’invito e fui sicura che anche Lila lo notò, perché con le sopracciglia aggrottate, riservò al marito uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto ucciderlo.

“Va bene” mi ritrovai a dire, allora.

Stefano apparì soddisfatto ora, aggiunse “Porta pure Antonio con te”. Una frase che all’inizio non mi accese alcun campanello di allarme; solo un paio di minuti più tardi, rimasta sole, quando lo sguardo di Lila perseguiva nell’essere accigliato e vagamente preoccupato - mi fu chiaro.

Era chiaro che nel rione si stava accendendo una guerra di potere tra i Carracci e i Solara e che Stefano voleva me ed Antonio dalla sua parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in RITARDISSIMO. Questo capitolo secondo i miei piani doveva uscire tipo Domenica scorsa, ma non riesco a scrivere i capitoli avanti e se non riesco a completare quelli, non posso pubblicare questi. E già ho trasgredito alla regola dei 10 capitoli di distanza da ciò che scrivo e ciò che pubblico - per necessità, siamo scesi a cinque, cosa che da pazza maniaca compulsiva mi fa stare in ansia.   
> Vorrei poter dire che gli esami sono finiti, ma ovviamente non è così, siamo a metà strada. Ma teniamo dura, da Ottobre dovremmo tornare liberi.
> 
> Comunque, tornando al capitolo: siamo sempre in una fase un po' così, dove più che altro andiamo un po' veloci per arrivare al sodo; ci sono un paio di situazioni un po' spinose: il concorso di scrittura, il conflitto tra Carracci e Solara, la gravidanza ( tra l'altro, non trovate che sia Elena che Lina abbiano avuto nei romanzi sempre un rapporto particolare con la maternità? Sia come figlie che come madri, speculare ed opposto.. wow, NON VEDO L'ORA di trattarlo!)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, leggervi è come sempre un piacere!!  
> A prestissimo!  
> xoxo


	25. Chapter 25

Capitolo venticinque

La cena a casa di Lila era prevista per le otto e mezza. Non eravamo gli unici invitati, ci sarebbero stati anche Pinuccia e Rino, mi aveva detto Lila con una certa nota di fastidio; tra lei e Pinuccia le cose non s’erano aggiustate, ancora non si parlavano e da quel pomeriggio in salumeria, anche Rino aveva preso a trattare la sorella con freddezza. Secondo Lila, Pinuccia l’aveva riempito di bugie, l’aveva convinto che la colpa di quel litigio fosse tutta sua. E per Lila il fatto che suo fratello, il suo amato fratello, non avesse preso le sue parti era molto più che imperdonabile. 

L’unico aspetto positivo della serata era che aveva potuto invitare anche Alfonso, l’unico membro dei Carracci di cui potesse sopportare la presenza. Aveva impiegato un po’ a convincerlo, perché i rapporti con suo fratello Stefano non erano esattamente tranquilli, ma alla fine Alfonso si era convinto ed aveva accettato il ruolo di nostro alleato, in quella cena che sembrava costellata di insidie. 

Tutto questo me lo aveva detto Lila il giorno precedente, mentre rientravamo a casa dalla solita passeggiata per il rione. Tra noi le cose continuavano ad andare bene, quel principio di contrasto riguardante il concorso di scrittura si era appianato subito, soprattutto perché non avevamo più affrontato l’argomento; anzi, in quella settimana a malapena ne avevamo fatto accenno, cosa che non mi tranquillizzava affatto. Dubitavo che Lila avesse gettato la spugna, era più probabile che lo stesse evitando soltanto per riportarlo poi a galla in seguito con più vigore. Tuttavia mi convinsi che forse si stava semplicemente focalizzando su un male maggiore, che scalzava persino quello del mio racconto: la cena di quel Sabato sera. 

Appena entrata in casa Carracci, la trovai infatti subito nervosa, non degnò di uno sguardo né me e né Antonio. Trafficava con la preparazione della tavola, aggiustava le sedie, passava dal salotto alla cucina senza pace trasportando piatti e posate. Stefano si scusò per quel comportamento, ma senza problemi la rimpiazzò nel fare gli onori di casa: ci accolse sulla porta, ci prese le giacche e ci fece mille complimenti, mentre ci faceva strada in salotto. 

Antonio, altrettanto nervoso per quella cena, mi aveva da subito preso per mano fin da subito, mentre salivamo le scale e ormai già in casa, ancora me la stringeva. 

“Non ci voglio cenare dai Carracci” si era lamentato una settimana prima, quando lo avevo informato dell’invito. Mi aveva detto che non aveva abbastanza confidenza con Stefano, che non voleva ulteriormente fare un torto a Pasquale, che Carracci non lo poteva vedere; io tuttavia sospettavo che la ragione vera fosse il suo nuovo lavoro con i Solara. Doveva aver fiutato che negli ultimi tempi c’erano parecchi attriti tra le due famiglie e non voleva che Michele e Marcello si indispettissero, soprattutto a seguito di un invito tanto sospetto da parte di Stefano che gli avrebbe creato non pochi problemi. Alla fine, però, per farmi contenta si era convinto ad accompagnarmi e tutto sommato Stefano seppe intrattenerlo fin da subito con una certa disinvoltura. 

Gli offrì un sigaro, da bere, si interessò alla famiglia, ad Ada e a Melina, persino alla data delle nozze tra di noi. Si erano seduti a capotavola, poco più tardi, quando anche Rino era arrivato e avevano iniziato a parlare tra loro con gran complicità, di “affari da uomini” come li definirono; così che io e Pinuccia ci dileguammo e potemmo raggiungere Lila, che intanto si era stabilita in cucina da diversi minuti. 

La trovammo alle prese con l’insalata, la lavava, la tagliava e la riponeva nella ciotola con fare nervoso. L’arrosto al suo fianco era già pronto, raffreddava sopra ai fornelli, aveva un odore delizioso.

“Ti posso aiutare con qualcosa?” le domandai, avvicinandomi. 

Lei mi squadrò, infastidita da quell’apparenza formale che era evidente volessi mantenere di fronte a Pinuccia - come un’ospite qualunque e non come se pranzassi lì con lei ogni giorno, come se non conoscessi ogni centimetro di quella cucina. Tuttavia sperai che capisse che era ciò che dovevo fare, che anche io non vedevo l’ora di poter rimanere sola con lei. Cosa che ci venne concessa poco più tardi: infatti Pinuccia era in evidente disagio tra di noi, con Lila si ignoravano e tra le due era calato un silenzio imbarazzante. Mentre io aiutavo Lila con l’insalata, Pinuccia si era seduta in una delle sedie alle nostre spalle; solo io parlavo, cercando di intermediari tra le parti, ma con scarsi risultati. Pinuccia rimaneva una tomba se non per qualche commento qui e là, a cui Lila rispondeva alzando gli occhi al cielo o grugnendo appena. Alla fine, dopo un’attesa interminabile, Pinuccia aveva scelto di lasciarci sole, con una scusa disse che sarebbe andata a vedere come stava Rino e uscì dalla cucina.

Ne approfittai così e mi avvicinai a Lila. Dopo una breve occhiata oltre le spalle per controllare che sulla porta della cucina non ci fosse effettivamente nessuno, la baciai rapida sulla punta della spalla “Sei troppo nervosa” 

Lei non mi rispose, ma mi fulminò, seguitò a lavare l’insalata. Ne presi un altro po’ anche io dal sacchetto, la passai nel getto d’acqua sotto cui stava lavorando anche lei; le nostre dita si scontrarono, con l’indice toccai il suo “Pensa che sia l’appuntamento che abbiamo sempre pianificato”

“Non c’erano Antonio e Stefano nei miei piani” si lamentò, ma con il suo indice aveva arpionato il mio e ora eravamo attaccate una all’altra “Né Pinuccia o mio fratello”

Mi avvicinai allora al suo orecchio, mormorai in uno schiocco della lingua “Fa’ finta che ci siamo solo io te”

Lila rimase immobile, ma vidi chiaramente che aveva sorriso appena sotto i baffi. Con il dito ancora attaccato al mio mi tirò verso di sé, piego appena la testa e allungò il collo per baciarmi, ma un rumore alle nostre spalle mi fece saltare all’indietro. Con il cuore già in gola, sicura che fosse Pinuccia tornata in cucina o Stefano venuto a controllare la situazione della cena, tirai un sospiro di sollievo quando mi accorsi che era soltanto Alfonso. Con le mani dietro alla schiena e un mezzo sorriso disegnato sul viso.

“Non so come facciate” commentò, avvicinandosi gli scappò una risata “ Che fate se qualcuno vi scopre?”

Lila, riacquistata la sicurezze di sempre, scrollò le spalle. Si allontanò da me “Oh, facciamo anche di peggio, Alfo’” disse e gli schiacciò l’occhio, facendo arrossire me. Ne fu estremamente soddisfatta, perché scambiò un sorriso d’intesa con Alfonso, mi baciò sulla guancia - o meglio, all’angolo della bocca, praticamente sulla labbra- e con l’insalata ormai pronta si diresse verso la cucina. 

______________ 

La cena iniziò poco più tardi. 

L’arrosto era ottimo, così come i contorni e così come il vino che Stefano ci disse si era procurato in un negozio in centro, doveva essergli costato una fortuna. Non potei evitare di pensare che cercasse di fare buona impressione a tutti i costi, perché altrimenti sprecare tutti quei soldi per una cena con noi, che di vini certo non sapevamo nulla e che non l’avremmo distinto da uno comprato al negozio sotto casa. Forse ero solo sospettosa, mi dissi mentre portavo il cibo alla bocca, perché di quei pensieri ne feci diversi, praticamente ad ogni parola, ad ogni gesto di Stefano nei nostro confronti.

Dal principio i discorsi al tavolo si tennero leggeri. Pinuccia si vantò del fatto che lei e Rino stessero ciò progettando le vacanze al mare per quell’estate, Stefano raccontò di qualche affare che aveva sbrigato e persone importanti di Napoli che aveva conosciuto grazie al negozio in piazza dei Martiri. Io e Lina ci scambiammo un paio di sguardi complici, ma in generale, era chiaro che ci stessimo tenendo d’occhio una con l’altra - come succedeva spesso, in particolare se in circostanze che ci vedessero insieme ad Antonio e Stefano. 

Ad un certo punto Alfonso, forse notando quanto fossi silenziosa, mi lodò di fronte a tutti, disse: “Lenuccia partecipa ad un concorso di scrittura, soltanto per i più bravi a scuola”

Non era esattamente la più lieta tra le discussioni, specie visto che era rimasta quasi in sospeso tra me e Lila; ma anche perché non ne avevo parlato praticamente con nessuno, né con i miei genitori (che avevano firmato le autorizzazioni come facevano con tutto ciò che portavo da scuola: senza neppure leggerla), né con Antonio. 

“Non me lo avevi detto” fece lui infatti, stranendosi. 

“Perché non è niente di importante”

“Come no, Lenù, non essere modesta. Partecipano da tutta l’Italia” gli diede manforte Lila, una certa nota di rimprovero che aveva avuto anche il pomeriggio al bar dei Solara. 

“Sì, ma è difficile” le risposi un po’ stizzita. Ci avevo visto giusto, quindi, l’aveva tirato fuori quando più poteva mettermi a disagio.

“E lo rende meno importante?”

Ci scambiammo uno sguardo di tensione, che sicuramente non passò inosservato ad Alfonso, ma che gli altri ignorarono. Rino sorrise, si allungò per darmi un piccolo buffetto sulla guancia in modo affettuoso “Che testa che c’hai Lenù, sei sempre stata brava” e poi si rivolse ad Antonio “Sei proprio fortunato, Anto’, avrai una moglie importante“

Sorrisi, ringraziandolo, ignorando lo sguardo geloso di Pinuccia che poi lo aveva preso per mano e quello geloso di Lila alla parola _moglie_. Solo a quel punto Stefano si fece più serio, con i gomiti sul tavolo e le mani davanti alla bocca, dava l’idea di chi ad un tratto ricorda qualcosa di importante e spiacevole da comunicare “A proposito” disse verso Antonio “Ho sentito che non lavori più all’officina” 

Antonio guardò me solo per un attimo, mi riprese la mano che appoggiavo sul tavolo.

“Mi hanno licenziato” rispose sintetico.

“Mi dispiace” Stefano gli mise una mano sulla spalla, aggiunse in italiano “Sei un bravo ragazzo, Antò, io lo capisco che vuol dire prendersi a carico della propria famiglia” guardò Pinuccia e poi Alfonso “Non esitare a chiedere, se hai bisogno di qualcosa. Avrai bisogno di guadagnare qualcosa in più, con le spese del matrimonio”

Quella frase mi spaventò; eccola, pensai, la ragione per cui siamo qui. Quella frase implicava che Stefano stava cercando di portare dalla sua parte Antonio in quella lotta intestina tra i Carracci e i Solara, implicava che una volta che Antonio si fosse messo dalla sua parte, poi allora avrebbe significato fedeltà alla causa dei Carracci. Guardai Lila, che condivise la mia stessa sensazione, si rizzò sulla sedia e minimò le parole del marito “Che bisogna c’ha, Stè, il lavoro lo tiene comunque e poi si sposano quando Lenuccia finisce di studiare, è presto, c’è tempo ”

“Non è mai presto” Stefano la contraddisse e indicò me “Che ti credi, i matrimoni costano. E pure per vivere con Lenuccia, per comprare una casa e metter su famiglia…”

“Io posso lavorare e aiutarlo” lo interruppi, per spezzare l’imbarazzo di Antonio, che mi stringeva la mano così forte da farmi male.

“Va bene lavorare per i propri mariti, Lenù, aiutarli con quello che ci sta da fare è un conto” intervenne allora Pinuccia, aspra, come sentendosi chiamata in causa “Ma una donna che se ne va in giro a lavorare per altri è un’atro, che donna è, nel rione una cosa così non s’è mai vista”

“Appunto” fece Lila, cogliendo quella frecciatina e aveva incassandola con un sorriso “Lenuccia studia apposta, per non diventare una donna come ci sono nel rione”

La situazione si stava indubbiamente scaldando, scambiai uno sguardo con Alfonso, che mi sembrò ugualmente preoccupato e cercò di dire qualcosa per calmare gli animi, ma la sorella lo anticipò.

“E rendere Antonio meno uomo, facendogli fare la figura dello scemo che non porta i soldi casa?” ribatté, ancora nel silenzio generale “Che non provvede a sua moglie?”

Mi irritai a mia volta, almeno quanto sentivo che Lila fremeva, ignorai persino i gesti di avvertimento con Alfonso che mi suggeriva di tacere. Con la forchetta stretta tra le dita risposi “Non ho bisogno che un uomo _provveda a me_ ” affermai decisa, più stizzita di quanto avrei voluto, e Pinuccia - che quelle cose le aveva dette solo per innervosire Lila e non come un attacco a me- sembrò offendersi. Si ritrasse, prese la mano a Rino, quasi si nascose dietro al fidanzato. 

Nonostante l’atteggiamento soddisfatto di Lila, contenta di come avessi zittito la cognata, io mi sentii a disagio e allo stesso modo mi zittii - Antonio sembrò comprenderlo, mi prese la mano tra le sue, questa volta molto più teneramente, sotto gli occhi ora molto meno entusiasti di Lila che nel frattempo era stata rimproverata silenziosamente anche da Rino e Stefano.

“Lenuccia può fare quello che vuole” sentenziò Antonio, mi guardò e mi sorrise rassicurante.

“Quello che vuole?” lo incalzò allora Stefano.

“Se vuole lavorare, non mi infastidisce. Finché non ci sono figli…”  
“E quando ci saranno?”

“Sono discorsi che si faranno in futuro, se si faranno” risposi io, zittendo nuovamente Stefano e Pinuccia. Antonio mi parve preoccupato sia del modo in cui avevo liquidato la questione figli, sia del tono che avevo assunto contro Carracci, ma annuì comunque in mio sostegno, mantenne la presa sulla mia mano. 

“Direi che” azzardò Alfonso, incerto nell’occuparsi della tensione venutasi a creare e ricevendo occhiatacce da entrambi i fratelli maggiori “Sono cose che Antonio e Lenuccia dovranno risolvere tra loro, non sono affari nostri”

Stefano tuttavia si mostrò accondiscendente, annuì, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di vino rimastogli nel bicchiere “Certo, certo” fece “Volevo solo essere d’aiuto” ma nella stanza proseguiva quella sorta di imbarazzo.

Terminammo così di cenare, tornammo a discorsi leggeri, a ridere e scherzare; tuttavia io sentivo che lo sguardo di Stefano s’era fatto guardingo, parlava con gli altri soltanto superficialmente ed in realtà scrutava me e Antonio, deluso da non aver raggiunto i suoi scopi. Dovette notarlo anche Lila, perché si indispettì ancor di più, quando lui si alzò per prendere dalla cucina un’altra bottiglia di vino, lei lo seguii e fui sicura che discussero, quando tornarono Stefano era ancora più alterato e Lila cercò di lì in poi di evitare i miei occhi che cercavano spiegazioni. 

C’era un’aria strana, quella sera, ricordo chiaramente di averlo pensato ormai giunti al dolce. Qualcosa che andava al di là dell’imbarazzo che si era creato durante la cena, era qualcosa di più; quasi come quelle che precede un terremoto, l’elettricità prima di un temporale: nessuno sa cosa sta _realmente_ per accadere ed eppure è chiaro a tutti di trovarsi alle soglie di una catastrofe. 

Avevo pensato che la cosa peggiore di quella cena erano state le intenzioni di Stefano, ma realizzai che c’era qualcosa di persino peggiore, qualcosa che andava oltre la volontà dei presenti e che pure pendeva sulle nostre teste come una spada di Damocle. 

Probabilmente non fui l’unica a percepire quell’aria strana, perché pochi minuti dopo Antonio si avvicinò, mi parlò all’orecchio e mi disse di voler tornare a casa. Erano da poco passate le dieci, gli dissi che avremmo dovuto aspettare almeno la fine della cena, saremmo stati maleducati ad andarcene così. Ma anche io, a dire la verità, sentivo l’urgenza di andare via, di fuggire prima che fosse troppo tardi. Mi dissi che avremmo aspettato il dolce, una decina di minuti e poi con una scusa ce ne saremmo tornati a casa.

Lina portò a tavolo una torta al cioccolato che Stefano tagliò al centro del tavolo, ne distribuì una fetta per uno, augurò buon appetito. La terminai controvoglia, contai i minuti che rimanevano - che trascorsi tutti a cercare di comprendere lo sguardo di Lila, che tuttavia rimaneva sempre silenziosa e distante, ed eppure attenta che ogni parola del marito non fosse fuori posto. 

Fu alle undici meno venti, che Antonio mi ripeté di tornare a casa e io gli dissi sì, andiamo. Ne approfittò anche Alfonso, che si unì a noi e di conseguenza anche Rino e Pinuccia. Mentre gli altri ci riaccompagnavano alla porta, spiegai come mio padre mi voleva a casa entro le undici e non potevo fare tardi, come il giorno avrei dovuto svegliarmi presto per studiare.

Nessuno protestò, anche se la cena era terminata da poco, tutti sembravano felici di porre fine a quella serata. Lila mi restituì il cappotto e la borsa, Stefano ci salutò cordialmente e ripeté più volte quanto fosse stata gradita quella visita. Antonio rispose altrettanto gentilmente, ma intanto mi afferrò la mano, pronto a trascinarmi fuori il prima possibile.

Fu in quel momento, però, quando già eravamo pronti ad uscire che inaspettatamente suonò il campanello. L’istinto mi disse _eccoci,_ dunque non abbiamo fatto in tempo ad andare via in tempo, dunque qualcosa di terribile sta davvero per accadere davanti a noi.

E tutti quei pensieri negativi, per quanto irrazionali e infondati, sembrarono d’un tratto diventare reali e rispondere affermativamente a tutti i miei dubbi, a confermarli. Perché quando Lila aprì la porta, di fronte, si trovò di fronte Michele Solara.

_______________

Stefano immediatamente era balzato in avanti, aveva spinto Lila all’indietro, s’era messo in mezzo tra lei e Michele. Subito si era mostrato aggressivo, aveva gonfiato il petto, ma l’altro l’aveva fermato: era lì per aiutarlo, non per litigare. Era successo un guaio con la salumeria, aveva accennato, dove seguirlo. Ovviamente Stefano aveva chiesto spiegazioni, ma Michele l’aveva semplicemente convinto a seguirlo, non c’era tempo per le chiacchiere. 

Con loro, tutti insieme eravamo scesi in strada, avevamo raggiunto in fretta e furia il rione ed effettivamente una volta lì ci trovammo di fronte ad uno spettacolo agghiacciante: la salumeria era in fiamme. I risparmi di una vita della famiglia Carracci, l’eredita di Don Achille ai figli, stava bruciando davanti ai nostri occhi. 

Vidi chiaramente il volto largo e pallido di Stefano che si scioglieva insieme a tutto il sudore che aveva messo in quell’attività nella sua gioventù, fino a quel giorno. Accanto a lui, anche Lina aveva la bocca socchiusa, gli occhi spalancati, sembrava per la prima volta se non dispiaciuta, almeno esterrefatta per quel posto che -a parole- non aveva che disprezzato. E così Alfonso, come pietrificato, Pinuccia che gridò e scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

Ma tutti, in realtà, eravamo rimasti come di sasso. Attorno poi si era riunito anche un gruppo di curiosi, minuto dopo minuto sempre più numeroso, chi allo stradone si era accorto del gran baccano, del fumo che proveniva dalla strada e dell’odore di bruciato che si diffondeva nell’aria del rione. Vidi Pasquale, Enzo e Carmen da una parte, Ada che tratteneva Melina, moltissimi dei nostri vicini di casa e conoscenti che assistevano senza parole.

“Marcello ha già avvertito per venire a spegnere il fuoco” fece Michele, il tono non tradì la minima emozione - né positiva, né negativa- con una mano sulla spalla di Stefano a mo’ di conforto.

Fu a quel punto che la bocca di Stefano si dipanò, mostrò i denti in una specie di smorfia che gli torse le labbra, le guance e poi il viso intero; fu la più chiara dimostrazione visiva che avessi mai visto di quello che Lila aveva definito _perdere il margine._ Fu come se quel viso si fosse trasformato in una maschera sciolta al sole, di cui non vi erano più forme che si riconoscessero umane.

“Se scopro che c’entrate qualcosa tu e tuo fratello…” ringhiò e si avventò su Michele con due lunghi passi, lo colpì al petto. 

Dapprima Michele ebbe l’istinto di indietreggiare di fronte al corpo massiccio di Stefano, poi però si riprese immediatamente e si impose a terra, con i piedi ben piantata, anche lui tutt’altro che esile, sfidando Stefano a viso aperto.

“Carracci, non fare accuse che ti porterebbero guai”

Stefano s’era innervosito ancor di più a quella provocazione, le vene sul collo taurino ingrossate e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite “Se scopro che questo è organizzato da voi” ripetè “Questa volta non sarò gentile come lo sono stato in altre occasioni in cui mi avete mancato di rispetto”

“Te lo ripeto Stè: non ci minacciare” gli rispose Marcello che poco più in là si era accorto della situazione ed era intervenuto al fianco del fratello. Puntò un dietro contro il petto di Stefano “Noi qui non c’entriamo niente. Ti abbiamo aiutato, ti siamo venuti ad avvisare”

“M’avete avvisato per lavarvi la coscienza, per non farmi sospettare, ma pensate che non lo so che siete stati voi? Pensate che sono fesso?”

“Non lo so, Stefano, lo stai dicendo tu” fu la risposta provocatoria di Michele, che rise beffardo solo a metà, alzando il lato destro della bocca e mantenendo quell’espressione minacciosa. Stefano, quasi incredulo di quell’atteggiamento strafottente, non più in sé stesso ormai, non si trattenne: saltò in avanti verso il collo di Michele, intento a stringerglielo tra le dita per soffocarlo. Soltanto Rino lo prese per un braccio, lo tirò via, poco prima che lo raggiungesse.

“Siete degli uomini di merda, uomini di merda” gridava tuttavia ancora Stefano, con gli occhi rossi, e iniettati di sangue, sembrava avere un diavolo in corpo. Tentò di liberarsi ancora, di fare a spallate con Rino perché lo lasciasse, mentre Pinuccia e Alfonso gli gridavano di stare buono, di calmarsi. 

Fu solo un frammento di secondo, quello che mi rimase tra quelle frase e ciò che accadde dopo: guardai Lila, cercai in lei la riposta a domande che ormai non riuscivo neppure più a formulare; ma lei era immobile, gli occhi vitrei, non diceva nulla al marito e tantomeno al fratello. Rimaneva immobile, rintanata in sé stessa, con le braccia intorno alla pancia e la schiena curva, quasi come già sapesse cosa sarebbe accaduto solo un momento più tardi. Era come se nei volti degli uomini che aveva davanti, poteva leggerne il futuro, le loro azioni, la violenza che covavano.

Il viso di Michele si fece scuro, come quando in un film noir il volto del cattivo è illuminato solo per metà, allo stesso modo dalla tasca tirò fuori una pistola e la puntò dritta verso Stefano; pensai, per un attimo, che gli sparasse davvero alla gola, che lo avrebbe ucciso. Fu l’immagine d’orrore che avevo solo immaginato da bambina a pararmisi davanti, quella di Don Achille senza vita e con la gola tagliata; Stefano sarebbe morto, affogato nel suo stesso sangue proprio di fronte agli occhi del rione, sarebbe morto allo stesso modo atroce con cui Lila mi aveva spaventato quel giorno di tanti anni prima.

Ed ebbi paura, mi compri gli occhi in attesa di quello sparo, in attesa dell’odore acre del sangue che si sarebbe sparso di fronte a noi. Antonio mi prese per le spalle, mi tirò al suo petto e fece scudo tra me e quella scena. Aspettai contro la sua camicia bianca, lo scoppio di quello sparo, le grida, il rumore di Stefano che moriva.

Lo sparo ci fu, riecheggiò sordo come lo scoppio di una bomba, nell’aria fredda della sera; così come ci furono le grida: quelle di tutti quelli intorno a noi, di Pinuccia che urlò il nome del fratello, la voce di Rino che faceva altrettanto e poi di Lila, che diceva qualcosa che non afferrai del tutto. Quando riaprii gli occhi, da dietro la spalla di Antonio che ancora mi stringeva, Michele s’era allontanato trascinato dal fratello, Rino invece teneva Stefano a terra, dove doveva averlo trascinato per evitare una pallottola che li aveva mancati e che era finita alle sue spalle, nel buio. 

Cercai immediatamente Lila, il terrore che mi scorreva nelle vene negli infiniti cinque secondi che impiegai a trovarla: ma stava bene, Alfonso la stringeva in un abbraccio insieme a Pinuccia. Anche lei mi stava cercando per accertarsi che stessi bene, quando incontrò i miei occhi, fu chiaro ad entrambe il sollievo che provammo nel vederci, la voglia di abbracciarci.

Intanto, in quel frastuono, anche Stefano e Rino si erano rialzati; avevano iniziato a prendere a male parole Michele, però quasi sottovoce, lo spavento aveva tolto la forza a tutti quanti, anche ai Solara. E ne approfittò perciò Marcello, che prese il fratello per le spalle e lo portò via, sparendo tra la folla che in quella vicenda s’era diradata, s’era nascosta. 

I miei occhi si spostarono perciò nuovamente verso Stefano, ne osservai il viso con un brivido, lo spavento sembrava averlo invecchiato. Mi stupii nello scorgere i tratti rudi, le sopracciglia folte e gli occhi piccoli e scavati. Quasi li avevo dimenticati, in tutti quegli anni, i tratti di Don Achille. Ed ora era di nuovo, per l’ennesima volta, come trovarselo di fronte. MI resi conto che davanti, avevo un uomo che per lunghi secondi, quelli tra lo sparo e il proiettile che lo aveva mancato, era stato un uomo morto. E questo glielo si leggeva negli occhi, lo si respirava tutto intorno, nel rione.

Quasi avevo dimenticato quella sensazione di terrore, dell’odore acre della morte, in questo caso solo sfiorata, che anni prima avevo sperimentato. Quasi avevo dimenticato quella macabra fascinazione che l’omicidio di Don Achille mi aveva suscitato.

Rabbrividii e compresi.

Sapevo che cosa avrebbe raccontato la mia storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondììì  
> Nemmeno mi scuso più per il ritardo, ma l'università mi ha risucchiato in una sorta di buco nero di inattività e aridità creativa - non ho letteralmente aperto il file word di questa storia per sette giorni di fila.  
> Però almeno vi ho portato un capitolo venticinque particolarmente succoso, no? Cupo senza dubbio, però di svolta e cardine per il futuro e il proseguo della storia. Direi che ormai questa faida è tale che difficilmente si potrà tornare indietro.  
> Vi ringrazio per il supporto, siete troppo gentili, spero di sapere cosa pensate del capitolo.   
> A prestissimo   
> xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

Capitolo ventisei

Quello che mi venne in mente quella sera era una versione, certamente più romanzata, di quanto era successo a Don Achille tanti anni prima. La scena nello stradone me l’aveva ricordata così vividamente che aveva risvegliato in me la stessa sensazione ancestrale che la morte di Don Achille mi aveva aveva provocato da bambina. Quella dell’omicidio del padre di Stefano era stata forse l’emozione più forte, più nitida nella sua atrocità, ma anche più complessa della mia infanzia. C’era stato il terrore, certamente, di fronte all’oblio della morte e alla violenza con cui essa era stata perpetuata, ma non era solo questo; ad accompagnarla, ma per assurdo anche ad incentivarla, c’era stata poi un’attrazione primordiale, l’istinto morboso che appartiene ad ogni uomo mai esistito sulla terra di sbirciare tra i rottami di un incidente stradale, di guardare la morte in faccia e specchiarsi in essa - con angoscia asfissiante, con la convinzione di voler scappare ed eppure rimanendo lì, senza poter distogliere lo sguardo, con un misto di senso di colpa e fascinazione.

Al rione i semi di quell’istinto tipicamente umano trovavano di continuo occasioni per sbocciare e crescere rigogliosi - come era facile trovare rottami in cui sbirciare, quanto era facile alimentare il bisogno di sbirciare qualcosa di _spaventoso_ , inventarsene i dettagli più macabri, imbastirli del frutto dell’odio che ciò che ci aveva cresciute, che ciò che ci circondava aveva piantato in noi quasi al momento della nostra nascita. Non era quello che io e Lila avevamo fatto, fantasticando, ricamando merletti di terrore intorno all’omicidio di Achille Carracci?

Ed ecco allora che anche questa volta Lila aveva ragione. In ogni persona c’erano i segni di un istinto, che però nel nostro caso assumeva dimensioni mastodontiche in quella catena di padri in figli, che si rinnovava e andava a dare sostanza alla melma nera ed appiccicosa di cui tutto quanto si ricopriva. Sì, come un serpente che si morde la coda, perché liberarsi di quella violenza diventava impossibile: ogni volta che se ne potevano dimenticare gli echi dei padri, questo si manifestava nei figli. Così, quella sera, l’incubo del passato era stato rievocato in tutti noi: anche se ce lo eravamo messi alle spalle tanto tempo prima, anche se l’orco delle favole era morto ormai, quella scia di terrore non era mai finita davvero; stavamo soltanto imparando, quel serpente che mano a mano ci soffocava tutti insieme, ci mostrava il nostro destino: trasmettere a nostra volta ciò che stavamo imparando ai nostri figli, ai figli dei nostri figli.

E così, spinta da quei pensieri e ora nel pieno dell’ispirazione, avevo iniziato a scrivere. Con la convinzione, finalmente, di avere qualcosa da raccontare, esattamente come Lila aveva cercato di farmi comprendere fin dall’inizio. Sapevo di essere io stessa portatrice di quel seme impiantatomi inconsapevolmente dai miei genitori, ma che avevo a differenza degli altri anche la capacità di trasportarlo sulle pagine di carta e quindi di spezzarlo via, di spezzare quella catena non tramenandola ai miei figli come una sorta di antidoto.

Alimentata da quell’entusiasmo, presi a scrivere in ogni momento libero e quando non lo facevo - quando dovevo aiutare mia madre nelle faccende di casa, quando studiavo, quando stavo insieme a Lila- pensavo a quali potevano essere le parole, che poi avrebbero preso vita su foglio. In compagnia di Lila poi questo compito era particolarmente facile: senza neppure provarci, sembrava che fosse lei a scrivere per me. Ne avevamo discusso, quasi litigato, _che studi a fare se te lo devo scrivere io_ mi aveva detto e e io mi ero offesa. Eppure fu proprio ciò che accadde. 

Io scrivevo sì, lo mettevo in bella forma seguendo ciò che la grammatica italiana suggeriva, imbellettandolo di tutti quei termini che avevamo imparato sui libri. Però era Lila la vera carica della storia, il suo nucleo pulsante, perché mi sembrava di ripetere esattamente ciò che trovavo -pur in parte senza bisogno che me lo dicesse- dentro alla sua testa, ai suoi occhi, al nostro modo di amarci. Era come se piegata alla scrivania, a notte fonda, non fossi sola. Vicino a me c’era Lila, accovacciata e con gli occhi profondi di quando l’animo le si infiammava, a suggerirmi all’orecchio le parole da scrivere sul foglio. Ed erano così belle, così soavi, così _giuste_ che sembravano in grado di spiegare ogni mistero mai concepito dall’universo, sembravano spiegare il senso delle nostre vite sino a quel punto. 

Le parole che mi diceva davvero, di giorno, tuttavia erano ancora molto poco confortanti, anche se altrettanto utili alla causa del mio racconto. La situazione del rione dopo i fatti di quel Venerdì divenne sempre più tesa. Vi erano ormai due chiare fazioni in cui la comunità si era spaccata, quella dei Solara e quella dei Carracci. 

Lila mi disse che Stefano era sicuro che i Solara avessero causato l’incidente in salumeria pur loro lo avessero negato fermamente, che architettassero sciagure ancor peggiori per affondarli, per liberarsi della loro presenza al rione, come cercavano di fare da sempre a partire con l’omicidio di suo padre; Stefano ne era diventato quasi ossessionato, a sentire Lila, non parlava d’altro: tutto ciò che facevano Michele e Marcello era per sabotarlo negli affari, nella sua reputazione al rione. C'erano sempre più persone contro di loro, che gli tramavano contro, Michele stava cercando di portare dalla sua parte la gente, offrendogli lavoro e soldi, facendogli favori- esattamente come aveva già fatto dal principio anche con la famiglia Cappuccio, portò ad esempio Stefano, proprio come Antonio che s’è fatto comprare. 

Chiesi un giorno a Lila se la pensasse così anche lei, se vedesse anche lei quella cospirazione in atto e lei si strinse nelle spalle in risposta “Forse sì”

“Forse?”

“Che importa se è così? Che importa se la salumeria l’ha fatta scoppiare davvero Michele, Lenù? Questa guerra sarebbe successa comunque. Sono anni che se la promettono e hanno trovato il pretesto giusto”

Aveva ragione in fondo, ma non avrei mai immaginato che davvero si sarebbe arrivati a quel punto e non avevo idea dove fino la situazione si sarebbe potuta spingere. Quella era una guerra fredda, simile a quella di cui leggevo sui giornali della Galiani, ma che non era più lontana dal mio mondo. Questa si svolgeva nella mediocrità e nei fatti provinciali così gretti del piccolo mondo del rione, ed eppure in modo era così simile a ciò che accadeva in quello universale del panorama mondiale. Ecco che, mi resi conto, quella linea di confine che avevo sentito così marcata tra quei mondi in cui mi dividevo, si faceva paradossalmente più sottile. Come il mondo si faceva trascinare dai conflitti esterni, ecco che il rione si divideva in due fazioni. Sembrava che tutti, dai bambini ai più anziani, fossero coinvolti indirettamente o indirettamente in quella battaglia tra Solara e Carracci, che in fondo invece non apparteneva a nessuno se non ai diretti interessati. C’era uno stato di irrequietezza, quasi di eccitazione nell’aria, a riprova che fosse il rione intero ad essere malato, a nutrirsi del male e della violenza che ci circondava; tutti conoscevano i fatti, se ne parlava apertamente, quasi come ne avessero preso parte in prima persona. C’era chi lodava la fatica dei Carracci negli anni, chi la magnanimità dei Solara di fronte alle sventure degli abitanti del rione, chi era sicura che Stefano se la fosse fatta nei pantaloni alla vista della pistola e chi invece insinuava come fossero stati effettivamente i Solara a causare l’esplosione della salumeria.

Quest’ultimi secondo Lila erano davvero pochi e non perché tutti in fondo non lo sospettassero, ma perché stava diventando chiaro come le gerarchie del rione stessero cambiando e nessuno voleva trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata al momento sbagliato; se per lungo tempo i Carracci e i Solara si erano spartiti i vertici a pari merito, ora sembrava che Michele e Marcello avessero scalzato Stefano da quel primato e ambissero a fare fuori quelli che fino a poco prima erano i loro soci in affari. 

“Stefano sta cercando di rabbonirsi tutti quanti, li vuole dalla sua parte” mi disse Lila, un pomeriggio a casa sua, ormai persino quando eravamo sole non si discuteva d’altro che di ciò che ci accadeva intorno. Mimando con l’indice il gesto orizzontale di una lama contro il collo, parlò con mezzo sorriso sulle labbra “Ha paura di fare la fine di suo padre, te lo dico io, di svegliarsi con la gola tagliata”

Mi faceva paura quando parlava di cose del genere sorridendo, quasi sperasse che avvenisse, quasi fosse lei stessa a tenere per il manico quel coltello che avrebbe potuto tagliare la gola al marito. Dovette comprendere i miei pensieri e cambiò espressione e discorso, piegò appena la testa “Gli ho detto di lasciarti fuori, di non coinvolgerti perché non c’entri un cazzo con le sue faide, ma non mi ascolta”

“A me importa solo che non facciano del male a te”

Lila rise ancora, ora quasi offesa all’idea che non la ritenessi in grado di gestire quella situazione “Che pensi, io so difendermi dalle loro stronzate, anche se cercano di mettermi in mezzo” mi assicurò spavalda e poi iniziò con il dirmi ciò che già sospettavo: che anche se nessuno lo diceva, era convinta che tutti i Carracci pensassero fosse colpa sua, che fosse stata lei a scatenare quelle ostilità con le attenzioni dei Solara che aveva attirato su di sé. Che Michele si era innervosito perché non avevano potuto avere lei, perché Stefano s’era opposto alle sue idee di farla lavorare a Piazza dei Martiri e così avevano riportato a galla tutte le discrepanze che c’erano state fin dal principio. 

“Sei come Elena di Troia” commentai, allora, sorridendo e con le dita sfiorandole l’orecchio con l’aria un po’ maliziosa- avevo sentito il bisogno di tagliare quell’aria pesante, di sfiorarla, come a togliere addosso quel senso di possesso che i Solara o i Carracci rivendicavano su di lei. Di sentirla soltanto mia “Michele ti voleva rapire e hai fatto scatenare una guerra”

Anche Lila sorrise, assecondando i miei intenti. Seduta su tavolo, appoggiò i gomiti e si mantenne su questi, allungandosi in avanti verso di me, alla sua destra; si avvicinò, ma non del tutto, a sfiorare le mie labbra, confondendo il mio respiro con il suo “La scateneresti, tu, una guerra solo per avermi?” 

Non aspettò che risposi, mi baciò, accarezzandomi la guancia con la punta delle dita. Quando si staccò e tornò seduta, domandai apparentemente senza alcun filo logico “Pensi che sia una cattiva idea?” ero tornata con il pensiero alla mia storia “Parlare di Don Achille. Non ti voglio creare problemi”

In realtà un filo logico c’era, era quello della paura che mi prendeva ogni volta che immaginavo Lila in mezzo a quella guerra che aveva scatenato, in mezzo a uomini potenti che tenevano le fila. Quando me la immaginavo davvero come Elena di Troia, come qualcuno di tanto _pericoloso._

Lila però strinse le labbra, fece un vigoroso no con la testa “Tu scrivi quello che senti qui” si toccò il petto, lo batté forte, con la mano aperta “E non ti preoccupare, con il resto me la vedo io”

_________________

I mesi seguenti, un Marzo e un Aprile freddi e piovosi, fu frenetico ed eppure fatto sempre della stessa routine. Continuavo a scrivere, ad andare a scuola, a studiare - ed intanto ad assistere a quella guerra che stava avvenendo sotto gli occhi di tutti. Rispetto a tutto il resto del rione, data la mia vicinanza con Lila, avevo il privilegio di assistere a quegli scontri non come partecipante, ma comunque spettatore di certo molto vicino ai fatti. Cosa che, se possibile, me li faceva vivere con ancora più angoscia.

In salumeria c’era rimasto poco di salvabile, sia nel mobilio che nella merce, provocando danni economici senza precedenti ai Carracci. Dall’assicurazione Stefano disse di essere riuscito a trarre poco o niente, anche perché le ragioni di quell’incendio non furono mai chiarite del tutto; furono necessari lavori di ristrutturazione, per cui serviva denaro che però non c’era più: i risparmi della salumeria non erano abbastanza e anche al negozio dei Cerullo - complici o no i Solara- i guadagni mano diminuiti vertiginosamente. 

Di certo, quelle di Stefano non si erano rivelate soltanto paranoie: Michele e Marcello s’impegnarono davvero in ogni modo a screditare il più possibile la famiglia Carracci, ad affondarla. La verità era che in molte famiglie approfittarono del denaro che i Solara prestavano in cambio di fedeltà, molti altri erano solamente spaventati, in molti pensavano davvero che i Carracci fossero dei buoni a niente e che quella fosse l’occasione giusta per liberarsi della loro influenza al rione, sperando forse anche di liberarsi dei debiti accumulati dai tempi di Don Achille.

Dal mio canto, la mia famiglia non si schierò mai chiaramente, però sicuramente Michele tentò di togliere ai Carracci anche la mia lealtà, che sapeva sarebbe inevitabilmente dove ricaduta; non seppi mai cosa disse a mia madre, ma un giorno di ritorno da casa di Lila, mentre la aiutavo a preparare la cena, mi disse che vedevo troppo la signora Carracci e che se fossi stata prudente avrei smesso di frequentarla, perché di certo non era una buona compagnia.

“Sono amica con Lina da quando sono piccola e oggi mi dici che non è una buona compagnia?”

“Di questi tempi è meglio se non la vedi” fu la sua unica risposta alla mia stizza.

Difesi ancora Lila, difesi persino Stefano di fronte a ciò che i Solara gli stavano facendo e mia madre non ribatté, soprattutto perché voleva che l’argomento cadesse - non si era mai sicuri nel dire certe cose al rione, anche se tra le proprie mura di casa.

La stessa dinamica si presentò, con Antonio, che dalla parte dei Solara vi doveva stare forzatamente. I lavori che Michele e Marcello gli assegnavano, di cui a me non faceva mai parola, gli permettevano di mantenere discretamente sia la madre che la sorella e allo stesso tempo di mettere da parte del denaro anche per il nostro matrimonio. Me lo mostrava fiero quel denaro, la Domenica pomeriggio, quando rientravamo dalla passeggiata per il rione e mi faceva salire in casa sua per salutare Melina e Ada - e io guardavo quelle banconote, raccolto in una busta bianca un po’ stropicciata, con il senso di colpa a togliermi il respiro; a metà tra il convincermi che dovevo sul momento dirgli che non l’avrei sposato e l’idea che non ce l’avrei mai fatta e alla fine, l’avrei dovuto sposare per davvero. 

Antonio d’altronde della mia amicizia con Lina non mi riproverò mai, però era evidente che quando gli dicevo che buona parte della settimana l’aveva trascorso a casa sua, lui si preoccupava e iniziava a farsi più nervoso. Provai a chiedere spiegazioni, a dirgli cos’è che i Solara facevano, però Antonio era una tomba e non insistetti mai per non metterlo nei guai. 

La situazione peggiore tra Carracci e Solara però era per forza di cose al negozio di piazza dei Martiri. I guadagni continuavano almeno da quel lato ad essere buoni, ma i Carracci di quei soldi ne vedevano ben pochi; Michele gli diceva che lì in negozio c’era la sua fidanzata, che il negozio era loro, che erano solo ad investirci i soldi e con velate minacce, ben consapevole della situazione precaria dei Carracci, finiva per prendere Stefano per la gola e costringerlo alle sue condizioni. Più volte le due parti avevano provato a raggiungere un accordo, ma era sempre stato impossibile. Michele aveva detto di voler parlare con Lina, Stefano aveva risposto che sua moglie la doveva lasciar stare, litigavano, si accusavano vicendevolmente e si tornava sempre al punto di partenza.

Stefano, che in casa non faceva che lamentarsi e piangere per quella situazione, tuttavia in pubblico si mostrava imperturbabile; salutava tutti con il sorriso sulla bocca anche a chi era risaputo si fosse schierato dalla parte dei Solara e soprattutto continuò per sé e per la sua famiglia la stessa vita di prima - non tagliò alcuna spesa, mantenne la bellissima macchina, continuò a mandare Lina in centro a comprarsi abiti nuovi ogni settimana, esattamente come aveva fatto dal primo giorno del matrimonio. Diceva che non avrebbe mai mostrato ai Solara nessun segno di cedimento o di debolezza, giurava sulla memoria del padre che per fermarlo avrebbero dovuto ammazzarlo.

Quanto a Lila, per una volta ascoltò i miei consigli e da quella storia si mantenne fuori il più possibile. Le piaceva quel ruolo di Elena di Troia di quella guerra, me lo ricordava spesso e spesso ci giocava per stuzzicarmi, ostentando i suoi modi di fare sbruffoni; ma perlopiù poi si limitò a sostenne almeno di facciata il marito e la famiglia Carracci, a detestare i Solara quanto li aveva sempre detestati. Certo è che la situazione in casa , nonostante le rassicurazione che faceva a me, doveva essere ancor più stressante di sempre. Aveva tutti contro, persino più di prima, persino con più accanimento ora che che le erano imputate tutte quelle sventure. 

Gli unici momenti in cui mi sembrava serena erano quelli che passavamo insieme e io ero ben felice di condividerli insieme - anche se, tra la scuola, la mia famiglia e tutta quella nuova foga nella scrittura mi lasciano ben poco tempo e terminavo le giornate stremata di forze. Però ne valeva la pena, avevamo la capacità di chiuderci nella nostra bolla e dimenticare tutto quello che accadeva al di fuori. Quando le facevo leggere ciò che scrivevo, lei lo commentava, mi correggeva perché sembrava che niente le andasse mai bene, che fosse perfetto abbastanza; lì per lì mi arrabbiavo, mi offendevo se tirava una riga sulle parole che la notte prima avevo fatto le ore piccole per scrivere e in cui ci avevo messo tanto impegno. Poi però poi, c’erano i momenti migliori: quando le leggevo qualcosa che le piaceva, finalmente. Quanto mi piaceva vederla sorridere, mordicchiarsi il labbro indecisa e poi dire “Sì, va bene, è proprio bello Lenù” o “Sei proprio brava, Lenù, proprio la più brava”.

Perché, così brava come diceva mi ci sentivo davvero e disillusa dalle sue parole, il concorso della Galiani mi sembrava di avere la possibilità di vincerlo davvero.

Fu in un pomeriggio di questi che, uscendo da scuola, incontrai Nino. 

Fu lui a fermarmi, appena fuori dai cancelli. Avevo salutato Alfonso, mi avviavo verso il rione alto per incontrare Lila, quando Nino mi si avvicinò, prendendomi alla sprovvista - facendomi sobbalzare, un breve batticuore, come era solita fare la sua presenza. 

“La Galiani mi ha detto che partecipi al concorso di Roma” fu la prima cosa che mi disse, ancor prima di salutarmi. Nella sua posa abituale teneva le spalle curve, le mani nelle tasche e la sigaretta che gli pendeva dalle labbra. Tuttavia aveva qualcosa di strano, era più pensieroso del solito, come cercasse da me risposte a domande che però non mi stava ponendo direttamente.

“Ci provo”

“Fai bene, sei brava”

Ancora una volta, nonostante quell’incoraggiamento, mi sembrò contrariato. Aveva lo sguardo basso, scoraggiato dalle mie risposte, come se avesse sperato fossero diverse.

“Sei bravo anche tu, dovresti partecipare” tentai di incoraggiarlo, di conseguenza. 

Nino allora aveva sorriso, come fiero di sé e di quelle lodi che io gli riconoscevo, ma allo stesso tempo ancora più deluso dalle mie parole “Non lo so”

“Non lo trovi buono?”

Nino scosse la testa, premette i libri al petto “Oh no, è una buona opportunità in teoria” 

Aveva marcato quel - _in teoria_ \- con il tono che si da alla più grande farsa della storia e allora ricordai tutto il mio stupore quando tra gli iscritti presentati dalla Galiani non ci fosse anche il suo nome. Si leccò le labbra e proseguì, sempre su quel tono cinico “Ma non vedo come degli uomini che della contemporaneità, di ciò che pensano i giovani, non sanno niente possano decidere se il mio pensiero di futuro di questa nazione possa valere o no”

Non compresi appieno le sue parole e Nino per la prima volta sembrò soddisfatto di potermi chiarire le idee “Non cambierà mai nulla se la scala di valori la danno i vecchi” disse amaro e poi scosse appena la testa, in un segno di frustrazione “Purtroppo in Italia funziona così, per questo me ne voglio andare”

Rimasi in religioso silenzio. Avevo trovato quel concorso come la mia occasione, come una cosa bella in ogni suo aspetto… non certo con tutta la negatività che vi attribuiva Nino. No, non la pensavo come lui. Però come sempre le sue parole erano come lame che mi incidevano la pelle, non potevo ignorare il bruciore che mi provocavano, il sangue che ne usciva.

“Peccato che Nadia questo non lo capisca”

“É arrabbiata?”

Nino annuì “ Le cose non vanno bene” ammise in tono estremamente confidenziale; mi accorsi che sembravano due vecchi amici che si confidano, quando eravamo arrivati ad avere un rapporto tanto stretto, mi domandai. Non lo sapevo, ma non riuscivo a non compiacermene, a non sentirmene fiera di essere la confidente di una che persona come Nino. 

“Vedrai che andranno meglio” lo rassicurai e mi atteggiai di un tono di chi la sa lunga in relazioni “A volte le relazioni vivono momenti di assestamento, specie in un periodo di cambiamenti come quello che state affrontando tu e Nadia”

Nino sorrise, più sereno, quella delusione che aveva avuto in partenza sembrò sparita. La sigaretta ormai era terminata e prendendola con la punta delle dita la buttò a terra, la schiacciò con i tacchi delle scarpe

“Stai ancora e con quel ragazzo…” ci pensò un attimo, increspò solo per un attimo la fronte in un’espressione di disappunto - o almeno così mi sembrò di interpretarla, ma a lungo mi interrogai, mi domandai se me lo fossi solo immaginato.

“Antonio” dissi “Sì, stiamo insieme”

Nino aveva già abbandonato l’espressione precedente, s’era di nuovo infilato le mani nelle tasche e aveva commentato frettolosamente “Sono contento” per poi continuare “Vieni alla festa della Galiani la settimana prossima?”

“Sì, certo” 

“Bene. Ci vediamo lì, allora” mi salutò e poi lo vidi sparire, alla prima curva della strada che portava verso il centro città

_____________

Quello stesso pomeriggio, salutato Nino mi diressi verso casa di Lila. Ci eravamo date appuntamento il giorno prima per le due e mezzo ed avevo già accumulato una mezz’ora di ritardo. Per questo arrivata al rione alto, imboccai le scale del palazzo di corsa, accorgendomi solo all’ultimo che la porta dell’appartamento dei Carracci era spalancata. Mi spaventai, in un’attimo irrazionale la mente divagò alle nostre ultime conversazioni su Elena di Troia e immaginai Michele e Marcello che la trascinavano via per far torto a Stefano. Entrai di corsa a quell’idea assurda, presi a chiamarla a voce alta.

Non sembrava esserci nessuno, però già dal corridoio e dal soggiorno si intravedeva che c’erano segni evidenti di uno scontro: un vaso del corridoio era spaccato in mille pezzi, l’acqua e il terriccio giacevano insieme ai fiori sulla ceramica del pavimento; a terra, in frantumi, c’erano anche due dei preziosi soprammobili in vetro soffiato, la cornice del matrimonio e fogli sparsi, che erano appartenuti poco prima alla mensola lì accanto.

Quell’assurda ipotesi di Elena di Troia mi si parò contro con più insistenza, perciò chiamai Lila ancora a gran voce. Quando mi rispose, tirai un sospiro di sollievo che però mi morì in gola subito dopo: a fare capolino dal salotto fu il suo viso tumefatto. Aveva una mano sull’occhio gonfio, le usciva sangue da uno zigomo, dal sopracciglio e dal labbro spaccato; fece un paio di passi zoppicano verso di me non appena mi vide, mi si buttò al collo.

“Lila!” esclamai, terrorizzata “Che cos’è successo?” 

Ma al contrario di quanto quelle sue condizioni fossero raccapriccianti, o di quanto mi avesse fatto pensare il fatto che mi si fosse buttata addosso, Lila rideva a crepapelle. Aggrappata a me, piegò il collo all’indietro, senza fiato. 

“Non sai cos’ho scoperto” esclamò e tentò di baciarmi, pur fosse sporca di sangue

“Che cosa? Stefano ti ha…” tentai di trattenerla, di farmi almeno dare qualche spiegazioni, ma lei non mi udì, mi interruppe ancora ridendo, mi tirò a sé baciandomi sulla guancia.

“Pinuccia aspetta un bambino”

D’un tratto mi fu tutto più chiaro. Tutti i pomeriggi che Lila aveva lasciato che suo fratello e Pinuccia usassero la sua camera da letto, ora la sorella di Stefano era rimasta incinta e ovviamente lui aveva attribuito a Lila la responsabilità. Ecco la ragione delle botte, di tutto quel disastro che avevamo intorno.

Lila ancora rise ed ogni volta che la pancia si contraeva per una risata, il viso le si contorceva anche in un’espressione di dolore che faceva di tutto per nascondere.

“Non sai che m’ha gridato” iniziò a raccontarmi, ancora mi stringeva a sé come stessimo ballando un lento, era sulle punte, strofinava il naso al mio e intanto rideva “Che ho fatto chiavare sua sorella proprio in _camera sua_ , _in casa sua_ da quello stronzo di mio fratello, che è come me, come tutti i Cerullo. Soltanto un disgraziato _”_ imitando in quelle ultime frasi la voce del marito, buttò la testa all’indietro e rise ancora. Non sapevo che ci trovasse così tanto da ridere, tanto più che vederla così, sporca di sangue e dolorante, mi toglieva il respiro.

Ma lei continuava, ancora mi disse che Stefano le aveva gridato che Rino era uno che non aveva voglia di fare un cazzo e che gli aveva rovinato la sorella. Anzi, che loro due insieme avevano rovinato l’intera famiglia Carracci, che erano la causa di tutte le loro disgrazie. 

“Ha detto che quella è camera sua, che l’ha pagata lui questa casa di merda e che io faccio quello che voglio, che gli manco continuamente di rispetto” ancora sorrideva, ma questa volta con gli occhi socchiusi e il tono molto più cattivo che divertito, aggiunse “Dovrebbe vedere come ci chiaviamo noi due, in _camera sua_ , nella _sua casa”_

Parlava ridendo, in modo sadico, quasi urlando -fui sicura- così che tutti potessero sentirlo; sia nell’androne, visto che ci trovavamo vicino alla porta, che dalla finestra rimasta aperta. Stava gridando come se dovesse sentire l’intero rione - mettere in chiaro che era vero, che Stefano aveva le corna.

“Non dire queste cose” cercai di calmarla, mi avvicinai e le accarezzai con il pollice l’occhio, il sopracciglio rappreso di sangue “Ti fa male?” 

Lila scosse la testa, continuò a tenersi a me e affondò il viso contro il mio collo. La sentii ispirare profondamente, lasciarmi qualche bacio umido dal sangue e intanto con la mano, insinuarsi all’interno della mia camicetta.

“Manchiamogli un altro po’ di rispetto in _casa sua_ , Lenù” mi sussurrò contro la pelle, tentava di spingermi verso camera da letto.

“Ora?”

“Sì, ora”

“E se torna?”

“Figurati se torna prima di cena” rispose, quasi offesa si staccò per guardarmi negli occhi “Non ti va?”

Scossi la testa, evitai di contraddirla, ma sapevo che quell’atteggiamento non era che la reazione all’umiliazione di essere stata picchiata, un modo di farla pagare a Stefano. Non aveva bisogno di fare sesso, aveva bisogno di calmarsi, di riprendere lucidità; così in tono più accondiscendente dissi solo “Forse è meglio se prima ti passo un po’ d’alcol su questi tagli”

Lila alzò gli occhi al cielo irritata, però la mia calma la calmò a sua volta. Mi abbracciò ancora, ma questa volta senza malizia, stringendomi e basta - come conforto e non più come modo di sedurmi- e io ricambiai, le accarezzai ai capelli sulla nuca e la baciai sulla fronte. Poi la presi per mano e la accompagnai in bagno, ci sedemmo sul ciglio della vasca e qui le disinfettai con premura la ferita sul labbro, sul sopracciglio. 

“Quindi Pinuccia è incinta?” domandai nel frattempo. D’un tratto mi ero resa conto di quell’informazione che presa com’era da quei segni sul suo viso, era quasi passata in sordina.

Lila annuì. Tentava di non farmi notare come i tagli le bruciassero a contatto con l’alcol, stringeva le labbra e deglutiva ogni volta che avvicinavo il batuffolo di cotone e cercavo di lavarle via il sangue rappreso.

“Hai visto, ha fatto prima di me” costatò, un filo di ironia nel sorriso che tirò fuori “Scommetto che Stefano si è incazzato anche per questo”

“Si è incazzato perché sua sorella è incinta” la corressi “Ti avevo detto che non dovevi lasciare che Rino e Pinuccia venissero qui”

Lila mi rispose con un gesto della mano; preferì, piuttosto leccarsi il taglio sul labbro con la punta delle lingua, passarvi poi il dorso della mano come a verificare che non uscisse più sangue.

“E adesso che fanno? Si sposano?”

Lila si strinse nelle spalle “Stefano se n’è andato sbattendo la porta, non mi ha detto niente”

“Dovranno, in ogni caso”

“Facciano quello che vogliono, non mi importa”

“É tuo fratello Rino, non ti importa?”

Lila rise nuovamente, con una sfumatura ancora diversa: disillusa questa volta, svuotata d’ogni tipo di idealizzazione che aveva sempre avuto nel parlare del fratello maggiore. Alla luce della finestra mi risultò ancora più bianca, ancora più segnata da quei colpi inferti dal marito 

“Quello che vedi non è più Rino già da un po’” disse, una voce quasi senza corpo, assente “Io gli voglio ancora bene perché ho la testa dura, ma quello non è più Rino”

Era sempre duro vedere Lila parlare in quel modo, così amaro, come gli ultimi anni gli avessero fatto abbandonare ogni speranza di cui invece si accendeva da bambina; ricordai come lo aveva definito smarginato già tempo prima e compresi che ormai doveva aver perso ai suoi occhi ogni apparenza di quel bambino che aveva fatto di tutto perché la sorellina continuasse a studiare. Ed era terribile, perché per Lila Rino era stato forse l’ultima baluardo, l’ultima speranza a cui aggrapparsi di una famiglia in cui ormai non si riconosceva più. Era chiara nei suoi occhi quella sensazione di sconforto che si mitigava però, almeno in parte, quando poi i suoi occhi si posavano su di me: mi sembrava, nel modo in cui mi guardava, che fossi rimasta io l’ultima cosa in cui credeva davvero.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitolo ventisette

Ci trovavamo a metà Aprile, poco dopo la settimana di Pasqua. La primavera era ufficialmente arrivata a Napoli, le temperature erano tiepide e particolarmente piacevoli; per questo, con un raggio di sole che filtrava dalla finestra, la radio accesa su una bella canzone melodica napoletana, quel pomeriggio dopo pranzo io e Lila ci eravamo tardate a chiacchierare più tempo del solito. Mangiavamo una torta di mele, discutevamo di scuola, del concorso, ogni tanto ci sfioravamo le mani in quel modo un po’ furtivo, anche se eravamo sole e non dovevamo nasconderci da nessuno.

Lila s’era alzata dal tavolino solo ad un certo punto, senza un motivo apparente, che non fosse sbirciare il bel tempo fuori dalla finestra. Non erano settimane facili con tutto quello che stava accadendo tra i Solara e i Carracci, ma quel pomeriggio Lila era allegra; sembrava che l’arrivo della primavera avesse giovato al suo umore, sembrava che quella felicità non volesse proprio nasconderla. 

“Domani sera ci facciamo un giro allo stradone?” mi domandò, con le mani sui fianchi, seguiva con lo sguardo un uccellino che svolazzava di fronte al vetro “Il tempo s’è fatto più bello, la sera fa fresco ma si sta bene”

“Non posso domani” le dissi, quasi soprappensiero mentre terminavo l’ultimo pezzo di torta “La Galiani mi ha invitata a casa sua per una festa”

Lila si voltò solo un attimo, mi scrutò appena da dietro la spalla, poi però tornò a guardare fuori “Va bene, allora ci vediamo Lunedì”

La studiai, non era esattamente offesa, ma aveva qualcosa di strano. Voleva essere invitata, mi chiesi appena titubante e mi risposi di sì, si aspettava che le dicessi di venire con me. Non che non ci avessi pensato, quando avevo ricevuto quell’invito, Lila era stata la prima persona a cui avevo pensato. Ma poi avevo finito per non domandarglielo affatto.

Sapevo che dopo quello che era successo di Pinuccia e la storia con i Solara i rapporti tra lei e Stefano era particolarmente tesi; lui, già nervoso, non perdeva occasione per alzare le mani e più di una volta avevo dovuto notare con molto disappunto i lividi che Lila aveva sulle braccia, sui fianchi e sulle gambe. Per questo avevo pensato che una richiesta da parte della moglie di passare la serata fuori con me avrebbe ancor più complicato le cose, che forse l’avrei invitata alla prossima occasione quando le acque si sarebbero almeno parzialmente calmate. 

Tuttavia, ora colta quell’espressione in Lila, azzardai “Perché non vieni con me invece?”

Lila restò girata di spalle, ma solo per qualche istante, poi ruotò il busto e alzò gli occhi verso di me stringendo appena le spalle. Non lo dava a vedere, ma ora fui sicura che era esattamente ciò che voleva e che eppure seguitava a rimanere in qualche modo scontenta.

“Dove sta questa tua professoressa?”

“In centro”

Lila annuì, fece una breve pausa. Diffidente, mi scrutò per un attimo.

“Mi ci vuoi davvero?” domandò soltanto poi.

“Certo che ti ci voglio” mi affrettai a specificare, a scacciare il sospetto che avevo letto nella voce di Lila - e che, in parte, di riflesso, avevo avvertito anche nel mio treno di pensieri, quella piccola increspatura di me che per un attimo si era posta la medesima domanda che Lila mi stava facendo: non l’hai invitata, perché nonostante tutto, nonostante tutte le belle parole e le alle intenzioni, hai ancora paura di lei.

Per quanto mi piacesse l’idea di vederla integrata in quel mondo, per quanto non facessi altro che ripetere di volerla rendere partecipe della mia vita, c’era una piccola parte di me che si ostinava a tenerla distante - era quasi un fatto di auto preservazione, ancor più un istinto naturale e inconscio in cui mi rifugiavo; la paura di vederla integrata in qualcosa che negli ultimi tempi mi calzava così bene addosso, la paura di vederglielo fare a pezzi di fronte ai miei occhi: non solo per le colpe che lei stessa aveva ammesso, quelle di farmi volutamente del male, ma ancor peggio, perché sapevo che le sarebbe stato così semplice risultare brillante, la migliore, di fronte ai miei amici. E allora il mio unico merito che rimaneva, quello di essere la preferita della Galiani, quello ciò negli ultimi tempi mi rendeva tanto fiera, sarebbe scomparso.

Però subito negai con forza quei pensieri meschini. Ero meglio di così, la amavo molto più di così. Di uno stupido istinto alla competizione, di un complesso di inferiorità nei suoi confronti che mi portavo dietro dall’infanzia e che mi faceva vedere la sua bravura come una minaccia. Non avrei esteso alla Galiani la stessa stigmate di essere _seconda_ a Lila nel cuore di un insegnante che avevo sempre sofferto alle elementare, con la maestra Oliviero. 

Volevo che Lila tornasse quella di un tempo, che sfruttasse le sue capacità e che mi seguisse e che trovasse i mezzi per arrivare dove volevo arrivare anche io, sì, persino che diventasse più brava di me. Lo avrei rispettato e accettato, era nell’ordine naturale delle cose.

Mi alzai, le andai incontro e la presi per mano con più entusiasmo “Ti piaceranno, vedrai. Sono tutti intelligenti, sanno così tante cose che rimarrai a bocca aperta”

“Anche tu sai tante cose”

“Loro ne sanno anche più di me”

Lila si guardò le unghie rovinate delle mani che ancora stringevo tra le mie, rifletteva. Si convinse subito dopo “Va bene, ci vengo” sorrise appena, la precedente sfumatura negativa degli occhi già sparita. Si aggrappò al mio collo e mi stampò un bacio sulla guancia “Stefano in qualche modo lo convinco"

“Bene” ora la baciai io, le mani sui suoi fianchi mentre ammiccante le sussurravo all’orecchio “É poi è l’occasione giusta per avere un vero appuntamento, no?”

____________

Non so come, ma Lila convinse davvero Stefano, che alle nove in punto ci lasciò di fronte al portone del palazzo della Galiani. Era nervoso, paranoico come Lila negli ultimi tempi me lo aveva descritto: sempre sul chi va là, più volte si raccomandò di non tornare a casa senza di lui, di non passeggiare da sole nel buio, come se corressimo davvero il rischio di essere uccise. Per tutto il viaggio tenne un muso lungo, segno che ancora lui e Lila erano sul piede di guerra sulla storia di Pinuccia e Rino, tuttavia arrivate a destinazione fu più loquace e provò ad avanzare l’ipotesi di salire con noi, conoscere i miei amici. Ma Lila lo liquidò in fretta, gli disse di tornare alle undici e mezza, di non fare tardi e lui dovette rassegnarsi. 

Entrammo nel palazzo ridacchiando. Lila portava un vestito nero di raso, senza dubbio costoso, che abbinava a dei vistosi orecchini e alle labbra colorate di rosso. Era molto bella, quell’abbigliamento le dava un’aria importante. 

Mi prese subito per la mano mentre salivamo le scale, era entusiasta, era evidente che non vedesse l’ora di conoscere la mia famosa professoressa, i miei compagni di cui le avevo così tanto parlato. Era felice di essere coinvolta in quel mondo che aveva sempre visto solo da lontano, vissuto attraverso le mie parole e da cui si era anche sempre vista minacciata, ma che ora le era stato aperto come le porte del Paradiso.

Ed io ero altrettanto felice di coinvolgerla, di vederla tanto entusiasta per quella serata lontana da Stefano e dalla sua vita matrimoniale. C’era sempre tuttavia quella parte di me che smorzava quell’entusiasmo, che mi richiamava all’attenzione e che mano a mano che quella cena di avvicinava mi rendeva sempre più nervosa. Così mentre Lila continuava a stringermi la mano e a strascinarmi in avanti, mi elencavo tutte le raccomandazioni che avrei voluto farle, ma che sapevo non le avrei mai fatto davvero; perché mi avrebbero reso una cattiva persona, una cattiva amica e fidanzata e poi perché l’avrebbe intristita, persino fatta arrabbiare e temevo molto più una Lila arrabbiata che una Lila felice.

Così lasciai perdere, la seguii all’interno dell’ascensore.

Ad un certo punto, mentre salivamo verso il quinto piano, si buttò fra le mie braccia e lasciò un lungo bacio, trattenendomi il viso tra le mani. La staccai, con un leggero sorriso imbarazzato.

“Non ti posso baciare nemmeno qui?” fece lei, un po’ stizzita, mentre si riaggiustava il vestito. Come d’improvviso l’entusiasmo era stato coperto da un velo di rinnovato sospetto nei miei confronti.

“Lila”

“Cosa?” sbuffò appena “Pensavo fosse un appuntamento”

“Lo è” precisai mentre mi passavano una mano ai lati delle labbra. Mi aveva lasciato il segno di rossetto “Ma non esagerare” 

“Ti vergogni di me?” fece, ancor più stizzita da quel mio ultimo gesto, quasi stessi lavando via anche quello stesso bacio che mi aveva dato. 

“No, non mi vergogno di te”

“E allora?” 

“Allora te lo ripeto: non esagerare” le risposi, più dura, piegando appena il collo. Ma Lila ancora una volta sbuffò indolente “Sono persone intelligenti, no? Magari che siamo fidanzate lo capiscono subito” 

La guardai ancor più indispettita. Non mi piacque il tono che usò, mi sembrava una minaccia, una dei primi tempi della nostra relazione, con cui si divertiva tanto a torturarmi. Ci fu il segnale acustico dell’ascensore segno che eravamo arrivate al piano giusto, che tuttavia non mi distrasse dal suo viso che invece mi sfidava apertamente.

“Lila, non mi …” _far pentire di averti portato con me_ , ma sarebbe stato troppo crudele da dirsi, perciò continuai “…provocare, perché…”

Lila scosse la testa, non mi diede alcuna risposta. Le porte dell’ascensore a quel punto si aprirono, e non feci in tempo a dire niente, perché Lila era già uscita e io dovetti rincorrerla.

La Galliani ci accolse poco dopo con estrema cortesia. Quando fummo all’interno della casa ci prese le giacche, mentre io intanto facevo le presentazioni.

“Lei è Raffaella, un’amica d’infanzia”

“É un piacere, Raffaella” disse la donna, le porse la mano e Lila gliela strinse. Si guardarono per un intenso secondo.

“Lina va bene”

“Lina” ripetè allora la Galiani e poi sorrise ancora, ma verso di me “Vi conoscete da molto?”

“Da quando siamo piccole, viviamo nello stesso rione” risposi, percepii con la coda dell’occhio che le labbra di Lila si erano curvate in un sorriso allusivo. Pensai che mi dicessero _visto, se n’è già accorta_ e iniziai ad innervosirmi.

Ma mentre io mi preoccupavo di leggere negli occhi della mia professoressa tracce di dubbi che Lila mi sembrava insinuare, in realtà la donna aveva corrugato la fronte e aveva posto una domanda ben differente.

“Sei sposata?”

Percepii che lo sguardo di Lila di trasformò in disagio, annuì, ma ritrasse la mano con la fede dietro la schiena e coprì l’anello con la manica del vestito.

“Ed hai la stessa età di Elena?”

“Sono più grande di due settimane”

La Galiani non disse niente, ancora aveva l’aria cordiale, ma mentre ora guardava me, ebbi una sensazione di fastidio; era come si guarda chi sta facendo della beneficienza, quasi un atto di carità e questo infastidì me almeno quanto - fui certa- infastidì anche Lila. La vidi ritrarsi, il sorriso con cui era entrata in casa scomparve. 

“Hai fatto bene a portarla. Le amicizie di lunga data sono importanti” aggiunse la Galiani e mi mise una mano sulla spalla. Di nuovo fu come se di me, a quel punto, avesse capito molto di più, come se avesse aggiunto con la conoscenza di Lila un tassello fondamentale della mia personalità e ora potesse leggermi come un libro aperto. 

Temetti davvero avesse compreso, anche solo guardandoci, che tra di noi c’era più che una semplice amicizia, ma mi sembrò impossibile e il momento passò, la Galiani ci aveva già condotte al salotto. C’erano molte persone, alcune di scuola, altre che tra i corridoi non avevo mai visto e che allora la professoressa mi spiegò fossero amici universitari del figlio. Poi aggiunse, a proposito, ti stanno aspettando, non vedevano l’ora che arrivassi e mi indicò il gruppetto formato da Armando, Nadia e Nino; vicino alla libreria apparivano più affiatati del solito, disposti in cerchio, vicini tanto che spesso si parlavano all’orecchio. Ridevano tra loro, complici, isolati e nessuno altro sembrava avere il coraggio di avvicinarsi.

Provai fierezza perciò quando presi Lila per la mano, le dissi vieni ti faccio conoscere i miei amici e ci avvicinammo a loro.

“Oh, Elena, finalmente!” fece Nadia, che appena mi vide mi si buttò al collo, mi abbracciò e poi mi baciò su entrambe guance “Ci stavamo chiedendo se avessi deciso di non venire”

Armando fu più discreto, ma aggiunse che era contento di vedermi. Nino, elegante nella sua giacca scura e il maglione a collo alto, alzò appena la mano in cenno di saluto e mi sorrise confidenziale. Le sue attenzioni furono subito dopo catturate da Lila, che stava un passo dietro di me e che solo quando io mi scostai e la presentai, salutò gli altri. Strinse la mano a tutti, che l’accolsero cordiali, si dimostrarono subito curiosi sulla nostra amicizia e quando lei menzionò il rione, fu Nino ad intervenire.

“Mi ricordo, certo, mi ricordo” fece, annuendo vistosamente “A scuola eri proprio brava, la più brava di tutti”

Lila fece finta di non sentire, ignorò quei complimenti. Le labbra le si mossero in una smorfia e da quando eravamo arrivate lì, guardava me. Cercava un segno nel mio viso alla presenza di Nino, ero sicura, per poi rinfacciarmelo più tardi; io non le diedi però alcuna certezza a cui aggrapparsi più tardi per farmi una scenata, continuai a sorridere, ma verso Nadia e Armando e poi tessendo io stessa le lodi di Lila con loro, ricordando quanto fosse effettivamente brava alle elementari, facendo menzione di tutte le volte in cui interrogata alla lavagna strabiliava sempre la maestra Olivero.

Ma quei complimenti, più che tranquillizzare Lila , la agitarono, la misero a disagio e più i miei amici scavavano nella sua vita e le chiedevano, di cosa ti occupi, dove abiti, più lei si innervosiva perché sospettai, aveva paura che avessero la stessa reazione della Galiani di fronte alla notizia che era sposata, che lavorava in una salumeria per il marito, che aveva smesso di studiare con la quinta elementare. Io stessa lo temevo, non tanto perché non volessi che sapessero della sua vita, ma perché temevo la reazione di Lila - non si sarebbe contenuta come con la Galiani, avrebbe detto qualcosa di sconveniente, di cattivo, per pararsi da quella che credeva un’umiliazione.

Ma quegli argomenti, per fortuna, non vennero mai fuori. Lei si mantenne vaga e ben presto l’argomento cambiò. Nadia e Armando iniziarono a riempire infatti me di domande: mi chiesero del concorso, del racconto che volevo scrivere, Nadia disse -coinvolgendo in prima persona Lila- che scrivevo benissimo e che già aveva letto di me cose molto ben scritte, certi temi scritti in classe e in cui mi esprimevo molto bene. Lila rispose che lo sapeva bene, che era certa in effetti avrei vinto il concorso di Roma senza alcun dubbio.

“Questo non lo so, sono tanti in gara” smorzai io gli animi.

“É un concorso importante” mi fece eco Nadia, ma solo per incalzare il fidanzato. Si aggrappò al suo braccio “Continuo a dire a Nino che dovrebbe partecipare”

“Ho meglio da fare che partecipare ad uno stupido concorso” borbottò Nino, leggermente infastidito da quell’intervento nei suoi confronti.

“E che cosa? Progettare di scappare a trecento km da me?”

Nino scosse il capo “Elena pensa che sia una buona idea andare a Londra” mi incalzò, indicandomi con l’indice “Ne abbiamo parlato e mi ha detto che faccio bene”

Mi sentii in imbarazzo, sia per lo sguardo che mi lanciò Nadia, sia per quello con cui Lila al mio fianco mi fulminò. Nino invece aveva accentuato il sorriso, s’era infilato le mani nelle tasche “Dovresti cercare di capire le mie ragioni, come fa Elena”

Nadia più disperata che arrabbiata ( e me ne stupii, per un attimo temetti che si fosse infastidita per il modo in cui Nino mi aveva tirato in ballo), roteò gli occhi “Allora dimmele tu, Elena, le sue ragioni, visto che le hai capite” fece “Perché io non vedo come smettere di studiare per sprecare un anno a non fare nulla di concreto, possa essere tra le tue ragioni”

“Non è vero che non farei nulla, mi metterei a lavorare” ribatté Nino, ancor più infastidito da come la sua idea era stata bistrattata dalla fidanzata, per di più di fronte a tutti noi.

“Magari ha soltanto bisogno di un anno per pensare al suo futuro” intervenni, per calmare gli animi, con il tono più diplomatico possibile “A volte è facile perdersi tra le idee che si hanno in testa, c’è bisogno di metterle in ordine”

“E sprecare un anno di studi? Può schiarirsi le idee mentre studia per gli esami”

“Ma non capisci che magari non è quello che voglio” esclamò Nino, più sgarbato “Studiare soltanto per farmi valutare da uomini corrotti e dai valori che non condividere, farmi dare una pacca sulla spalla e farmi rispedire da dove sono partito”

E a sorpresa, a quel punto, fu Lila ad intervenire. Me ne stupii, perché dal modo in cui si stava comportando, avevo creduto che avesse deciso di non dire più nulla; invece quello che aveva in mente doveva essere troppo pungente per non tirarlo fuori. Si rivolse a me, con un buon italiano, con la sicurezza di chi si permette persino di sfidare non solo me, ma anche Nino “E proprio tu, che metti lo studio sempre davanti a tutto, sei d’accordo con lui?”

Nessuno disse niente, anzi, vidi il volto di Nino farsi più contratto forse per la provocazione di Lila, forse nell’attesa di quella mia risposta. 

“Sono d’accordo sul fare ciò che si ha voglia di fare. Che la strada non sia la stessa tracciata per tutti” dissi, con quanta più naturalezza possibile.

“Mamma ha proprio ragione” rise allora Armando, una mano sul petto “Siete proprio uguali tu e Nino”

Anche Nadia rise di quella tensione, non sembrò minimamente turbata, ma anzi, si aggrappò al collo di Nino e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo sulla labbra “E tu sei sempre così drammatico”

Nino abbozzò una smorfia infastidita, ma poi si lasciò stringere da Nadia in quell’abbraccio pur continuando a mantenere lo sguardo rivolto verso me e Lila; forse perché ricercava ancora in me al conferma di quell’essere molto simile, forse perché aveva percepito quella nota tesa tra me e Lila alla sua domanda - e pensai allora: forse Lila ha ragione, al rione è facile nascondersi… ma qui, tra queste persone è così chiaro.

Però Nino non disse niente e le chiacchiere rincominciarono, leggere e in un clima di festa come erano state prima di quella conversazione.

___________

Dopo una ventina di minuti, il gruppo si divise, perché gli uomini si offrirono di prendere da bere, mentre Nadia si scusò perché doveva usare il bagno.

Approfittai di quel momento di solitudine, mi avvicinai a Lila, che da un po’ era tornata pericolosamente in silenzio, scrutandosi intorno; sbirciava fuori dal bancone la vista su Napoli avvolta dal buio, analizzava ogni titolo della libreria a muro alle nostre spalle, studiava gli altri invitati quasi fossero alieni. 

Quando mi avvicinai, spalla contro spalla, per istaurare un legame più intimo, Lila si scostò appena e spostò l’attenzione sul vinile che suonava una canzone americana. Era chiaro, evitasse il mio sguardo, ma fu ristorata di quel contatto che avevo istaurato, lo compresi da come la linea della bocca le si piegò all’insù in un sorriso. 

“Non ti ingelosire” le dissi piano allora, in tono appena provocatorio, ma le sfiorai il braccio con la punta delle dita “Con Nino siamo amici e poi hai visto anche tu, sta insieme a Nadia”

“Pensi che sono gelosa di quel manico di scopa di Sarratore?” chiese ridendo, un sopracciglio alzato mentre con un’occhiata indicò il punto in cui Nino era scomparso tra gli invitati poco prima “É peggio di come me lo ricordavo. Brutto, antipatico e si sente chissà chi. Come ti fa a piacere tanto non lo so proprio”

“É stato gentile, invece” risposi e poi aggiunsi “E non mi piace”

“Ti piace. É per questo che gli dai sempre ragione”

“Gli do ragione perché penso che abbia ragione”

Lila roteò gli occhi e si voltò di qualche grado, ancora presa in quel girovagare con lo sguardo affascinato verso tutto ciò che guardava all’infuori di quello che io le mostravo.

Decisi di non litigare, ancora una volta cercai un contatto con lei e approfittai di quella leggera penombra della stanza, unita a quella confusione, che ci dava una certa libertà; feci scivolare le dita sul suo braccio e le sfiorai le mano quasi impercettibilmente, le parlai vicino all’orecchio “Però ti stai divertendo almeno?”

Lila ancora guardava dall’altra parte “Parlano proprio bene, sono sempre educati” disse senza rispondere alla mia domanda, rideva appena in tono canzonatorio “Anche quando litigano, lo fanno con le buone maniere”

Concordai con lei, lodai i figli della Galiani ancora, ma poi mi accorsi che a Lila non faceva piacere sentirne parlare così bene; avevo compreso, per la mia professoressa non aveva provato simpatia. Non che la biasimassi troppo, non era piaciuto neppure a me il tono che aveva utilizzato dopo che aveva visto la sua fede. Tuttavia temevo ciò che la rabbia poteva scatenare nella mia fidanzata e non volevo alimentarlo in alcun modo, anzi, provavo in tutti i modi a mitigarla.

Cercai nuovamente la sua attenzione, perché volevo cambiare argomento, volevo distrarla da pensieri che sapevo stava rimuginando in quei silenzi prolungati.

“Gli hai raccontato cos’è successo al rione?” mi anticipò però lei, a mo’ di provocazione, ancora rise sotto i baffi pensando a chissà cosa.

“No”

“E perché no?” domandò ironica e si strinse nelle spalle, ero sicura mi stesse torturando - o peggio, pensai, mi sta mettendo alla prova. D _annazione Lila_

“Magari allora lo faccio io”

Lo sapevo, sapevo che mi stava provocando ed era solo un modo per ottenere una reazione; però non potevo permettermi il rischio che lo facesse davvero. Provai a trattenermi, ma alla fine non riuscii più a tenermelo dentro.

“Ti prego non raccontare niente di Stefano e i Solara”

Lila reagì ancora una volta piuttosto sgarbatamente. Se era davvero una provocazione, non trasse alcun piacere dalla reazione che aveva ottenuto da me “Quali altre cose di me ti mettono in imbarazzo?”

“No, non è vero, non mi metti in imbarazzo, però…” scossi appena la testa, barcamenandomi tra quelle giustificazioni “Lo sai, sono cose del rione, qui non capirebbero” 

Ma Lila ancora non ne era convinta, lo sguardo rivolto di nuovo dall’altra parte della stanza, sospirò. Offesa, arrabbiata, non riuscivo più a capirne le reazioni. 

Cercai di salvare quella situazione facendo ancora più vicino, ancora una volta toccandole il braccio, ma questa volta non ricevendo alcuna reazione “Per una sera, siamo lontane da tutto quello che riguarda il rione, quel delirio in cui viviamo da settimane. Possiamo godercelo?” aspettai una risposta, che non ottenni e perciò la incalzai ancora “Lo fai per me?”

Lila annuì appena, anche se controvoglia; appena in tempo, perché fummo avvicinate dalla Galiani. Ci offrì da bere, coinvolse Lila in chiacchiere a cui lei rispose male e svogliatamente; il suo umore già stabile si era guastato.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitolo ventotto

Per tutta la sera cercai di tenere Lila con me, rendendola partecipe delle conversazioni con Nadia, Armando e Nino, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di quest’ultimo il più possibile, per non farla cadere nella gelosia; ero ben consapevole a quel punto del rischio che correvo, quanto fosse una bomba pronta ad esplodere e perciò preferivo tenerla sotto controllo. Ma come detto, lei continuava a sfuggirmi, le sue attenzioni sempre rivolte a qualcos’altro e da qualsiasi conversazione che seguì nel corso della serata, risultò assente. Nino in particolare cercò di rievocare qualche ricordo del passato, il giorno in cui maschi e femmine si erano affrontati in quelle domande, la riempì ancora di complimenti su quanto l’avesse stupito quel giorno; ma Lila ogni volta lo eclissava e più un certo interesse nasceva in lui, più lei se ne mostrava riluttante e schiva.

Ad un certo punto della serata, iniziammo a parlare di politica; Kennedy, la politica distensiva con la Germania, poi passammo alla riforma scolastica in Italia, che garantiva a tutti l’istruzione sino alla scuola media. Mi persi nel parlare con i miei amici, come mi sentivo importante nell’esporre tutto ciò che avevo imparato, di fronte alla Galiani che fieramente annuiva, a Nadia che mi ascoltava assorta, a Nino che seduto sulla poltrona con una sigaretta tra le labbra interveniva, di tanto in tanto, sottolineando quanto stessi dicendo come giuste. E invece Lila, che di fianco a me, sembrava ascoltarmi con un’espressione brumosa sul viso, molto spesso soltanto annoiata, altre volte davvero indecifrabile. Di sicuro, sospettavo soprattutto a causa la presenza della Galiani, non intervenne più e dopo un po’, approfittò della mia distrazione, per allontanarsi. Solo minuti più tardi, presa com’ero da quelle conversazioni, mi accorsi che non c’era più. Mi scusai allora e mi affrettai a cercarla ovunque. Mi resi conto poi che non l’avevo cercata nell’unico posto ovvio in cui sarebbe potuta andare; entrai nello studio della Galiani ed infatti la trovai proprio lì: con il naso all’insù davanti all’enorme libreria della professoressa, gli occhi stretti a mettere a fuoco il titolo di un libro nella parte più alta. 

“Eccoti, non riuscivo a trovarti” dissi, mi avvicinai. Era la prima volta in tutta la serata in cui, finalmente, eravamo sole e rappresentava per me una sorta di sollievo. O lo sarebbe stato, se non l’avessi trovato tanto strano, tanto riluttante nel modo in cui il suo corpo era rimasto gelido, come neppure avesse potuto sentire la mia mano contro il suo fianco. La tensione che si era creata tra di noi quella sera, silenziosa ed eppure tanto tangibile, rimaneva ancora implicita di tacito accordo, ma questo non significava certo che non fosse chiara ad entrambe.

Questo probabilmente infastidì ancor più Lila, vedermi ostentare tranquillità, quando in realtà erano milioni le domande che le avrei voluto porre. La osservai divagare ancora tra quelle librerie alte sino al soffitto, passando in rassegna tutti quei titoli e scorrendoli con gli occhi come a collezionarli, a memorizzarne le copertine antiche e nuove.

“Hai visto quanti libri?” chiese ad un certo punto, come se parlasse da sola. Nel voltarsi verso di me compì una leggera giravolta che la portò fra le mie braccia.

“Sì, sono tantissimi”

“Li avranno letti tutti?” domandò, mentre questa mi prese per mano di sua volontà, come avesse dimenticato la rabbia provata in precedenza.

“Suppongo di sì” 

Lila sorrise. Con una giravolta si girò verso di me, poi con un altro passo fu ancora più vicina, ad un palmo dal mio naso mi guardò dritta negli occhi. Sembrava calma sì, ma c’era qualcosa che non mi convinceva, la conoscevo troppo bene per farmi ingannare da quei modi apparentemente mansueti. 

Lila esitò un po’, ma poi non trovando più la mia resistenza si fece ufficialmente strada tra le mie braccia, prima si strinse a me, poi con discrezione unì le mani dietro al mio collo e sulle punte delle scarpe, mi baciò sul naso. Le tolsi dal viso un ciuffo di capelli, spostandoglielo dietro all’orecchio e ora lei mi baciò sulle labbra con delicatezza.

“Sono felice che sei venuta questa sera” le sussurrai sulle labbra, ma mi sentii ipocrita in quella frase, sospesa tra verità e bugia.

Lila sorrise e basta, in silenzio, mi guardò dritta negli occhi con ancora il corpo schiacciato contro il mio. Mi baciò ancora. Una, due, tre volte… tutte con una leggerezza che non le era abituale, con cui appena mi sfiorava le labbra come avesse paura a premerle con più decisione, con l’irruenza con cui lo faceva di solito.

“Andiamo dagli altri?”

“No, voglio guardare i libri ancora un po’” rispose e si staccò da un momento all’altra, si girò di nuovo verso lo scaffale più vicino e vi si avvicinò. Pensai di dirle qualcosa sulla Galiani, mille cos e mi venne in mente per tranquillizzarla sui modi che la mia professoressa aveva avuto, ma poi domandai invece: “Non ti diverti?” 

Fui certa di vedere le scapole irrigidirsi, mentre proseguivo “Se vuoi ce ne andiamo. Ci facciamo una passeggiata da sole fino a piazza del Plebiscito, prima che torni Stefano”

Lila girò il collo, da dietro la spalla mi sorrise “Sto bene, non ti preoccupare per me”

Il sorriso, la voce tranquilla dicevano una cosa… ma c’era qualcosa, qualcosa di lei che io conoscevo talmente bene, che mi diceva il contrario. Lila era furiosa, ne ero così certa da poter mettere la mano sul fuoco.

“Va bene, allora” asserii tuttavia, convincendomi che non era certo quella la sede per discutere con lei, qualsiasi fosse stato il suo problema “Sei sicura che non vuoi venire? In terrazza si sta bene”

Lila annuì distrattamente, tornò a spulciare i titoli dimenticandosi di me sebbene fossi ancora dietro di lei; ne prese uno proprio in quel momento, lo aprì e iniziò a leggerlo mentre io mi tardavo guardarla e a chiedermi se dovessi restare con lei, se dovessi o no indagare quel mio sospetto che l’umore di Lila fosse solo una facciata che ben presto sarebbe esplosa.

Alla fine, lasciai quella stanza, ma con la chiara impressione che quella faccenda non era affatto finita lì

______________

La sicurezza che Lila fosse tutt’altro che tranquilla, la ebbi una mezz’ora più tardi.

Chiacchieravo con la Galiani quando la vidi tornare dalla biblioteca. Fu proprio la professoressa ad indicarmela, ecco dov’era la tua amica disse e le andò incontro di sua volontà. Lila la accorse con una smorfia, che non cercò neppure di nascondere. Così come non cercò di nasconderci il fatto che fosse arrabbiata, persa in quel nuovo cambiamento d’umore, seppur si congratulò con la Galiani per la bellissima casa, lo fece con una certa durezza.

La professoressa la ringraziò, ma risparmiando i toni che riservava sempre agli alunni o ai ragazzi della nostra età; c’era qualcosa in lei, mi resi conto immediatamente mentre la guardava, mentre parlava con Lila. Una schiettezza come si fa con un adulto che conosce il mondo, che non ha bisogno di illudere che la vita reale si ancora piena di opportunità dietro l’angolo, come invece faceva con noi. Perché è sposata, mi dissi, però non c’era solo questo. 

E allora, mi dissi, non avevo tutti i torti a temere l’incontra tra la mia professoressa e Lila: anche la Galiani è rimasta incantata da quel fascino magnetico che Lila inesorabilmente esercitava sugli altri. Forse in negativo in parte, ma anche abbastanza in positivo da considerarla alla strenua di un’adulta e non soltanto di una ragazzina, di una studentesse del ginnasio.

“Elena ti avrà parlato del concorso” disse proprio la donna, quando tornai in me, riprendendo le fila di un discorso già iniziato. 

Lila annuì formalmente, asserì “É un’ottima occasione, la deve sfruttare bene”

“É quello che penso anche io”

Pensai che Lila a quel punto non avrebbe detto più nulla, anzi pregai fosse così, che avrebbe semplicemente concluso quella conversazione così come l’aveva iniziata, così come erano state tutte quelle di quella sera - lasciandosi trascinare dagli altri, rispondendo soltanto in pochi monosillabi.

Però che ora in seno covasse ben altre parole lo compresi subito dopo, anche prima che le parole le uscirono dalla bocca.

“Le ho detto che doveva trovare un argomento che significa qualcosa, che faccia comprendere a gente come voi che vuol dire venire da un posto come il nostro” disse, con lo sguardo fisso e il petto gonfiato, come volesse sfidare la donna che aveva di fronte “Che anche se stiamo nella stessa città, soltanto ad una corsa di corriera di distanza, tra di noi c’è un oceano intero”

Non mi piacque affatto il tono che Lila utilizzò, non mi piacque quanto le sue parole interessarono la mia professoressa come si coglie il pesce all’amo - in quella strana miscela di paura di farmi surclassare e di farmi scendere al suo livello e dimostrare l’animo degradarmi di cui il rione ci aveva impregnato irrimediabilmente. Un sentimento che si fondevano in un unico grande terrore: quella di affondare.

“E qual è l’argomento del racconto?” chiese la Galiani curiosa, ora verso di me “Non me l’hai detto”

Io impreparata non dissi niente, fu di nuovo Lila a parlare e anticiparmi. E ancora una volta, fu un fiume in piena: raccontò con disinvoltura di suo marito Stefano, di suo fratello Rino, poi di Marcello e Michele, i fatti di sangue e vendetta che si erano susseguiti al rione, infine fondendoli a quelli di storia antica, di Don Achille e della donna che secondo lei l’aveva uccisa quando eravamo piccole. Raccontò fatti del rione come si raccontano al rione, però con il piglio di far ascoltare chi a quel mondo non era mai appartenuto. Com’era brava, ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo a scegliere le parole, a raccoglierle da quel secchio che aveva dalla testa. Fu un racconto breve, sintetico ed eppure così ad affetto che anche la Galiani per un attimo ne rimase spiazzata. Lina intanto si godeva quell’espressione, come sempre quando riusciva a colpire così tanto nell’animo delle persone, come l’autore di una strage che si guarda intorno a guarda compiaciuto il campo di battaglia. Quella della professoressa che prima l’aveva bistrattata e anche la mia, che le avevo fatto il torto di chiederle di non esporsi troppo.

Più la guardavo, meno lei ricambiava il mio sguardo, ma aveva un leggero sorrisetto sulle labbra. La detestai, volli prenderla per un braccio e trascinarla via, dirle che non avrei dovuto portarla perché con lei finisce sempre così, doveva sempre rovinare tutto. Ma era evidente che lì non potessi farlo e così rimanevo lì, inerme, mentre lei si godeva quel silenzio che intanto si prolungava. 

“É un argomento importante” decretò fine la Galiani , il tono accondiscendente di chi non vuole dare ordini, ma chiaramente ammonendomi “Sei sicura?”

“No, non ho ancora deciso” la rassicurai, soprattutto per indispettire Lila - oltre per il fatto che d’un tratto anche a me tutti quei fatti così gretti mi sembrarono troppo volgari per apparire su un foglio di carta. 

Lina mi fulminò, non fu contenta del mio ritrattamento, ma io evitai di guardarla, trattenni gli occhi sulla professoressa.

“A volte, c’è bisogno di una certa maturità stilistica per rendere fede ad un tale spessore di…”

“Elena è brava” la interruppe Lila, in modo brusco, maleducato.

“Non l’ho mai messo in dubbio questo”

“Ce l’ha dentro certe cose, ne parlerà bene”

La Galiani non disse più niente, quasi rassegnata dall’irruenza di Lila guardò me che tra due fuochi avevo abbassato lo sguardo alla punta delle dita; per un attimo fui certa che la donna avesse compreso ciò che veramente mi legava a Lila, percepii che lo disapprovava, percepii che non avevo più la sua stima. Che Lila in un attimo aveva spazzato via tutto ciò che io avevo costruito negli ultimi anni. E perciò non riuscii a tornare a guardarla, né tantomeno a sostenere il modo in cui ora era chiaro che quella della biblioteca era stata una farsa e che Lila era furiosa.

Non dissi niente, aspettai che il rossore che sentivo alle guance svanisse e che la Galiani con una scusa si tirasse indietro. Così fece anche Lila, che rimase a guardarmi - a squadrarmi, ancor meglio- qualche istante per poi indietreggiare e sparire nella confusione della festa.

__________

Non appena scoccarono le undici e mezza, Lila sbucò fuori da chissà dove si fosse nascosta, mi prese per mano e mi trascinò verso la porta; farfugliò che Stefano l’aspettava fuori, che doveva essere già arrivato e se tardavamo “avrebbe rotto il cazzo”. Usò esattamente quelle parole, davanti a Nadia e Armadio - che non avevo mai sentito spergiurare- cosa che mi fece arrossire di nuovo. Feci appena in tempo a salutare loro e la Galiani, che Lila mi prese per un braccio e mi tirò via, mi trascinò fuori dall’appartamento. 

Sul pianerottolo stavo per dirle che si era comportata da maleducata per tutta la sera, che si era comportata male, liberarmi di quel peso che mi portavo dentro da ore, ma Lila era già sparita. Aveva preso le scale e mentre ancora io abbottonavo il cappotto, aveva preso a correre, due o tre scalini alla volta.

“Lila, non…” dissi, iniziando ad inseguirla “…non correre! Lina!”

Ma lei non mi sentì neppure. Mi ignorava, continuava a percorrere rampa dopo rampa di scale lasciandomi indietro come arrivare al piano di sotto, fuori da quel palazzo, fosse una questione di vita o di morte. La raggiunsi per miracolo con un balzo in avanti, quando fummo sul pianerottolo due piani di sotto rispetto all’appartamento della Galiani. La fermai dallo sgattaiolare via un’altra volta e nonostante il suo tentativo di sfuggirmi, la obbligai ad ascoltarmi.

“Ti stai comportando in modo assurdo”

“Lasciami in pace”

“Perché hai detto quelle cose alla Galiani? Perché cerchi sempre di mettermi in difficoltà?” la incalzai, il nervosismo al culmine mi veniva da piangere “E ora scappi via, quando quella incazzata con te dovrei essere io! Come sempre, io cerco di aiutarti, mentre tu… mentre tu non fai altro che sabotarmi e …”

Non mi lasciò terminare, mi sfuggì di nuovo. Riprese a scendere le scale come una furia, mentre io faticavo a starle dietro e continuavo a ripetere in vano il suo nome. Riuscii nuovamente a fermarla solo poco prima che raggiunse il portone, con la mano già sulla maniglia per aprirlo; appena in tempo, perché da ciò che si poteva vedere dalla porta a vetro, la macchina di Stefano ci aspettava già fuori con i fanali accesi.

Con una mano mantenni il portone chiuso, con l’altra sfiorai il braccio di Lila “Passano i mesi e discutiamo sempre della stesse cose”

Questa volta, per la prima volta, lei mi guardò negli occhi e con i suoi ridotti ad una fessura mi rispose velenosa “Mi hai fatto perdere tempo. Come fai a frequentare queste persone” soffiò “Sono tutti dei pagliacci, si riempiono la bocca di nelle parole, ma non dicono mai niente”

“Sono stati gentili con te, sei ingiusta”

“E tu sei pure peggio di loro” ribatté acida e si scrollò di dosso la mia mano, tentò di sfuggirmi, ma io la fermai ancora e lei esplose perciò in un lampo ancor più di rabbia “Credi che per piacergli ti devi cambiare. Ti vergogni di me, di dove abiti, ti vergogni persino di _pensare_ con la tua testa e non con quella che hanno tutti uguale lì dentro. Ma a cercare di somigliargli, diventi una versione sbiadita di te stessa, un fantoccio non diverso da quanto lo è chi si fa comandare dai Solara” prese fiato per un attimo, solo per sputare con più disprezzo ciò che avrebbe seguito “ _Sei ridicola_ ” 

Mi ferirono quelle parole, furono come un coltello piantato nello stomaco. Come sempre a Lila bastava pochissimo per farmi male come nessun altro. Aveva reso in un attimo, tutto ciò di cui io mi ero sentita fiera, in poltiglia. In qualcosa di cui vergognarmi. 

Cercò di avanzare di nuovo, di aprire il portone per andare via. Io la fermai tenendolo chiuso, pur non avendo la forza di ribattere o di dire nulla in più.

Questa volta lo scatto con cui Lila si liberò di me fu rabbioso “Giuro che se mi fermi un’altra volta ti lascio a piedi” abbaiò a voce alta, ancora la sua voce che rimbombava nell’androne e nelle mie orecchie. E poi senza più che io la fermassi, uscì fuori.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitolo ventinove

Il giorno seguente era Domenica, mi svegliai con un tremendo mal di testa. 

Avevo dormito poco e male, avevo pianto sul cuscino ripensando alle parole di Lila, a quanto mi aveva ferito. E passai così anche il resto della giornata: studiando, scrivendo un po’, ma soprattutto con la testa persa in un connubio di rabbia e delusione, che non mi facevano concludere nulla se non crogiolarmi nel mio stesso malumore.

Sapevo ora dello sporco gioco di Lila, mi aveva confidato tempo addietro quel meccanismo di difesa che adottava quando mi sentiva allontanarsi da me: farmi male, per farmi tornare da lei; ma se pensava che avrebbe funzionato anche questa volta, si sbagliava di grosso, mi dicevo piena di rancore. Avrebbe dovuto chiedermi scusa, avrebbe dovuto rimediare a come mi aveva fatto sentire.

Non che, però, riuscissi a mettere a tacere il mio stesso senso colpa per quello che avevo pensato a monte, per non essermi fidata di lei e aver temuto, anzi aver dato per scontato, una sua reazione spropositata. E ancor peggio, c’era un’altra colpa che ancor più mi faceva provare vergogna: la paura che avevo avuto di vederla superarmi, di vederla più brava, che non era bastato farle interrompere gli studi, né farla sposare a Stefano, né renderla nient’altro che una moglie per spegnere la sua intelligenza. Che nonostante tutto e tutti, nonostante tutte le possibilità che mi erano state date suo discapito, Lina rimaneva indiscutibilmente più brava di me. Non c’era nulla, che mi annichilisse più di quel pensiero così egoista, così terribile da parte mia e questo mi faceva sentire altrettanto piccola, altrettanto vigliacca nei suoi confronti. No, non mi era piaciuto vederla umiliata di fronte alla Galiani che le chiedeva se fosse o no sposata, ma aveva fatto altrettanto male vederla attrarre con una facilità disarmante la mia professoressa, vederla ancora così brava ad esprimersi, a ingabbiare gli altri con il potere delle parole pur con mezzi più limitati dei miei.

Tutto questo non giustificava, però mi dicevo, il suo atteggiamento. Se io dovevo fidarmi, dovevo imparare a controllare le mie insicurezze, lei non doveva ricadere nei stessi errori del passato: farmi male se mi allontanavo, manipolarmi, ferirmi intenzionalmente per buttarmi giù. 

Inoltre, come sempre, anche se mi imponevo di pensare di essere nella ragione, le sue parole avevano il dono di entrarmi dentro come la lama di un coltello, affondare le radici nella parte più intima di me.

Diventi una versione sbiadita di te stessa, sei ridicola. Come bruciava la voce di Lila, come era difficile etichettare quelle frasi come false, come dettate dalla gelosia, dall’invidia. Non era vero che Lila vedeva di me parti che neppure io riuscivo a vedere? Non era vero che, nessuno meglio di lei era in grado a scavare nella mia anima? Non era vero che nessuno come lei, sapeva leggermi, nel bene e nel male? E allora, ridicola la ero davvero, avevo perso il mio smalto per conformarmi a quel mondo che rappresentava per me il punto d’arrivo. La voglia di arrivare in alto mi aveva fatto perdere per la strada delle parti di me. Oppure, era stata brava Lina a trovare semplicemente il mio punto debole e a colpirmi proprio lì, nell’insicurezza, ad affondarmi attraverso i miei stessi timori.

Non sapevo decidermi, perché iniziavo a pensa che fossero vere entrambe.

________

L’andamento di quel fine settimana tremendo continuò imperterrito anche con l’arrivo del nuovo Lunedì.

Avevo un compito di greco quella mattina, per cui avevo studiato poco e male e per cui non mi sentivo affatto preparata. Forse fu proprio la preoccupazione, ma la sera prima faticai ad addormentarmi e con solo poche ore di sonno, alle sette spensi la sveglia. Dovetti vestirmi in fretta e furia, saltare la colazione e correre sino alla fermata dell’autobus per non perderlo; dimenticai il dizionario che avevo preparato la sera prima sul tavolo della cucina e tornai indietro giusto in tempo per prenderlo: quello che scordai al secondo tentativo fu però l’ombrello e mi resi conto solo troppo tardi che il cielo coperto da nuvole grigie prometteva ben presto un temporale. Non sarei riuscita ad entrare a scuola in tempo se fossi tornata indietro per l’ennesima volta però e lasciai perdere, di corsa mi diressi verso scuola.

Il compito non andò male, ciò che avevo studiato tornò alla mente alla fine, ma comunque dubitavo che sarebbe stato all’altezza dei voti alti a cui in quei mesi mi ero abituata. Così il mio umore non migliorò, appena suonata la campanella evitai la Galiani, che non ero sicura di riuscire ad affrontare dopo il Sabato precedente e prese le mie cose, mi incamminai verso casa.

Fu a metà strada che iniziò a piovere. E non solo una timida pioggia come quando ero uscita da scuola, ma a quel punto era quasi grandine. Non avevo un ombrello e il cappotto non aveva il cappuccio; ma ancor peggio, tra le braccia avevo il dizionario di greco, senza alcun modo di riparlarlo dalle gocce d’acqua. Iniziai a correre, nascondendo la cartella e il dizionario sotto il cappotto, ma il risultato fu inevitabile.

Arrivata a casa, io ero bagnata come un pulcino: i vestiti, i capelli, gli occhiali appannati dalle gocce. Ma ancor peggio, il dizionario colava acqua dalle pagine, nel cercare di aprilo le prime cento pagine mi si strapparono. Mi prese il panico, quel dizionario costava moltissimo, lo avevo ricevuto ad inizio anno da Lila, i miei genitori non avrebbero avuto il denaro per comprarmene un altro; avevo rovinato tutto, come avrei potuto svolgere gli ultimi compiti in classe dell’anno, mi sarei fatta bocciare, pensai drasticamente presa da una crisi di pianto che racchiudeva tutto il malessere degli ultimi giorni. Non feci in tempo a nasconderlo e portarlo in camera mia, tra l’altro, che la porta di casa si aprì. Mia madre rientrava dal mercato con le borse della spesa, anche lei bagnata e irritata, accolse lo spettacolo di fronte a lei con un grido.

Mi si avvicinò e prese il dizionario tra le dita, strizzandolo come poltiglia, urlò “Hai bagnato tutto!” e senza preavviso, con uno schiaffo mi colpì alle spalle e poi alla nuca, sfiorando anche parte dell’orecchio, che sentii pulsare di un dolore sordo. 

“Ho dimenticato l’ombrello e …” provai a giustificarmi

Ma mia madre, con gli occhi allargati dalla furia, non mi ascoltava neppure; mi diede un’altro schiaffo, questa volta in piena faccia, colpendomi sull’occhio con l’anello che portava sempre al dito “Pensi che tuo padre va a rubare? Pensi che queste cose te le possiamo ricomprare, disgraziata, quanti soldi ti dobbiamo ancora regalare? Quanti soldi ancora devi sprecare?” 

Cercai di scappare, ma inevitabilmente ero in trappola, contro il muro della cucina. Evitai in parte un nuovo schiaffo, che mi prese solo di striscio l’orecchio già tuttavia dolorante; il dolore mi offuscò i riflessi e questa volta con il secondo e il terzo non fui tanto fortunata: mi colpì in pieno volto. Uno sullo zigomo, l’altro sulla palpebra. 

Mi accasciai a terra, facendomi scudo con le braccia e iniziai a piangere a dirotto, a singhiozzare allo strenuo delle forze, chiedendole scusa, dicendole ancora che non l’avevo fatto apposta, avrei rimediato in qualche modo. E allora mia madre si fermò, sbatté gli occhi e per la prima volta da quando era entrata in casa, guardandomi davvero, provando - fui sicura- pena per me.

E allora mi prese per un braccio, ma non per picchiarmi, per tirarmi in piedi di forza. 

“Alzati” disse brusca, mi strattonò perché stessi dritta “Sta’ in piedi, forza” 

Ancora piangevo, avevo gli occhi gonfi e restai ferma seguendo i suoi ordini, mentre lei prese a togliermi il cappotto, ad aggiustarmi la camicia fradicia e a rimetterla all’interno della gonna. Mi sistemò anche i capelli, sempre senza guardarmi negli occhi, mi asciugò le lacrime dal viso; ma ora con gesti sempre meno bruschi e più delicati, quasi carezze, come quelle di quando ero piccola e mi vestiva, prima di andare a scuola. Compresi, o mi azzardai di pensare, che fosse dispiaciuta di vedermi in quello stato, che si fosse pentita di avermi picchiata. Pensai addirittura si sarebbe scusata, ma ovviamente non fu così. C’era sempre una regola nei nostri genitori che gli impediva di ammettere un torto, era come se avessero l’impressione di sottomettersi ai figli e perdere dunque la loro autorità su di loro a dimostrarsi umani e quindi anch’essi esposti ad errori .

Tuttavia sospirò, prima verso di me e poi verso il dizionario, più comprensiva mi domandò:

“Ne hai proprio bisogno per studiare o puoi farne a meno?”

“Ne ho bisogno”

“E come pensi di fare allora?”

Dissi che non lo sapevo. Ma che lo avrei chiesto alla Oliviero, lei mi avrebbe aiutata, avrebbe trovato un altro dizionario da darmi. In realtà sapevo che eravamo quasi a fine anno e sicuramente quelli a disposizione della maestra li doveva aver già distribuiti tra diversi suoi vecchi alunni. Tuttavia non lo dissi a mia madre, che si era calmata e non avevo intenzione di farla arrabbiare di nuovo ora che mi fissava ancora con quel senso di colpa che era così raro vedere, ancora con le mani sui fianchi spazientita dal pasticcio che avevo combinato, ma materna nel modo in cui ancora mi aggiustava i ciuffi di capelli sulla fronte bagnati dalla pioggia. Io intanto, che avevo riassunto una certa compostezza, la guardavo scura, offesa da quelle botte così umilianti; accettavo quei tocchi, con riluttanza e una certo orgoglio ritrovato, sforzandomi di non piangere più, anche se l’orecchio mi faceva ancora male, anche se lo zigomo mi bruciava. 

Il momento poi svanì presto. Immacolata sbuffò ancora una volta, d’un tratto smise di toccarmi. Zoppicò sino al tavolo, vi appoggiò le buste della spesa e intanto mi indicò il bagno, mi congedò brusca “Va’, va’, vai a lavarti la faccia e smettila di piangere come una bambina”

____________

Il giorno dopo, quando mi sedetti al mio banco, Alfonso mi scrutò appena con aria sofferente. Non avevo bisogno si spiegasse, l’occhio nero e la macchia sullo zigomo parlavano da soli. Provò a chiedermi spiegazioni, ma io dissi che non ne volevo parlare e solo quando lui insistette, allora gli dissi del dizionario di greco e la pioggia del giorno prima, di come mia madre si fosse arrabbiata per quella mia dimenticanza, ma che non aveva importanza, non sentivo nemmeno più tanto dolore. Era una bugia: ogni volta che muovevo il viso sentivo dolori lancinanti, senza contare che l’occhio gonfio mi lasciava una sensazione di pesantezza che si ripercuoteva in tutto il viso procurandomi un mal di testa lancinante. Però non volevo che Alfonso si preoccupasse troppo, anche perché nutrivo la flebile speranza che non lo andasse subito a riferire a Lila. Mi sarei sentita ancor di più umiliata, dopo quello che mi aveva detto la sera della festa e non volevo la sua compassione. 

Le giustificazioni che diedi alla Galiani per l’occhio nero furono ancora più stringate e infarcite di bugie, non dissi che era stata mia madre perché mi vergognavo ad ammetterlo, ma sospettai che lei lo immaginasse già. Così cambiò discorso, si fece più seria e mentre aggiustava i temi che le avevamo consegnato per compito a casa introdusse immediatamente l’argomento che era in pratica l’elefante nella stanza “Sono rimasta stupita dal tema che hai deciso di trattare, Elena. E senza consultarmi. Pensavo che ti fidassi di me”

“Mi fido di lei” le assicurai, ma dovetti risultare poco credibile. Mi sembrava di risultare in quei giorni, poco credibile in tutto ciò che dicevo.

“E non hai pensato di chiedere almeno un mio parere?”

“Non c-credevo sarebbe stato un problema. Ma non importa, non ero nemmeno sicura e posso cambiarlo se lei pensa che-“

“No” mi interruppe risoluta “Non devi cambiare perché sono io a dirtelo. Non devo essere io, né nessun altro ad influenzarti”

Quel _nessun altro_ che rimarcò con particolare enfasi, proprio mentre alzava gli occhi su di me, mi fu chiaro che si riferisse a Lila. Cercai di capire se avessi davvero perso la sua stima e gli occhi della professoressa mi dicevano di no- però, _però_ era come se con la conoscenza di Lila, di quella parte di lei che viveva in me, fosse cambiato tutto quanto.

“Prosegui nella tua idea, se la ritieni buona, non ti fermare. É in questo che si distinguono i bravi scrittori” concluse e con questa frase mi congedò. 

Pensai a lungo a quella frase della professoressa, anche quando tornata da scuola, passai il pomeriggio con Antonio. Passeggiammo per il rione, poi mi offrì un gelato per tirarmi su di morale; ma non c’era niente che mi rallegrasse, la testa continuava a farmi male, soprattutto a causa dell’occhio nero, che ad ogni movimento della faccia mi provocava dolore. Così Antonio mi riportò a casa verso le quattro, due ore prima del coprifuoco imposto da mio padre.

Salii le scale del palazzo, sapevo che nessuno era in casa e pregustavo di potermi godere per almeno un’ora la casa silenziosa - senza fratelli che urlavano, o mia madre, con cui ero tanto arrabbiata e da cui mi sentivo tanto umiliata da non riuscire neppure a sopportare la vista. 

Ero così sfinita che quasi non notai che, di fronte all’uscio, appoggiato sul tappeto, c’era qualcosa. Quasi non vi inciampai e quando abbassai lo sguardo per capire che cosa avessi toccato con la gamba, strabuzzai gli occhi: c’era il _mio_ dizionario di greco. O almeno, il mio dizionario prima che finisse nel cestino dell’immondizia: quello era nuovo, appena uscito dalla libreria si poteva affermare senza dubbio, con un grosso fiocco rosso sulla copertina. Come un dono mandato dal cielo.

Ma io sapevo chi era il benefattore, non certo il cielo: l’unica persona che aveva i fondi a disposizione per una spesa simile, l’unica che i miei libri li conosceva a memoria; non solo perché già me li aveva comprati una volta, all’inizio di Settembre, ma anche perché mi ci aveva visto studiare per un anno intero.

Mi guardai immediatamente intorno, alla ricerca di Lila; salii qualche scalino, per sbirciare nella rampa di scala superiore, poi in quella inferiore nel caso improbabile mi fosse sfuggita la sua presenza salendo. La chiamai sospettosa un paio di volte, ma di Lila non c’era traccia. Doveva averlo lasciato lì, per poi sparire pochi minuti prima che io arrivassi. 

Era stata rapida, pensai, quella mattina lo avevo raccontato ad Alfonso e lui immediatamente glielo aveva riferito. E così lei subito era uscita per comprarmene uno nuovo. Chissà che non fosse passata a casa mia proprio con l’intento di fare pace, o meglio _di comprare la pace_ e non trovando nessuno, aveva deciso di lasciare il dizionario lì. 

Mi abbassai, lo presi tra le mani ed entrai dentro casa. Lo appoggiai sul tavolo, incredula di averlo di nuovo tra le mani, inizia a sfogliarlo, ad annusarne le pagine che sapevano di nuovo; ero arrabbiata con Lila perché aveva cercato di rimediare a come mi aveva trattato con quel regalo e non venendo direttamente a scusarsi… però la felicità per quel peso che mi si toglieva del petto per un attimo prevalse e mi scappò dalla gola un sospiro di sollievo. 

Fu allora, mentre continuavo sfogliavo il dizionario senza poter smettere che alla lettera L mi accorsi che tra le pagine che c’era un foglio bianco. La scrittura, piccola e ordinata, era quella di Lila.

“ _Ogni secondo bacio te_

-L”

___________

L’entusiasmo passò e a prevalere fu la rabbia, l’orgoglio ferito. 

Così mi dissi no, non avrei accettato quel regalo anche se ne avevo un disperato bisogno, non almeno finché le scuse di Lila non fossero state esplicitate a parole e non soltanto attraverso i soldi di suo marito. Presi la giacca, il dizionario ed di nuovo uscii di casa, in direzione del rione alto. 

Trovai Lila in casa, sorridente, quando mi aprì la porta. Nonostante la mia espressione tutt’altro che serena, mi lasciò entrare e mi fece strada verso il soggiorno. Le andai dietro, furiosa iniziai a gridarle dietro “Te l’ha detto Alfonso, no?”

Lila non rispose, arrivata in soggiorno si fermò accanto al tavolino, appoggiandovi una mano; nel vinile girava un disco, suonava una vecchia canzone, la finestra chiusa nonostante il caldo quasi estivo di quel pomeriggio.

Io intanto la guardavo dall’alto verso il basso, le braccia al petto, l’espressione ferita. Mi vergognavo dell’occhio nero, che Lila non sembrava riuscire a smettere di fissare, ma ero troppo arrabbiata e orgogliosa per mostrarglielo; preferii mostrarmi integerrima, inamovibile.

“Non mi devi comprare niente” continuai seria, appoggiai il dizionario sul tavolo e lo feci scivolare sino a lei “Non li voglio i tuoi regali se pensi quelle cose di me”

Lila mi scrutò con un’occhiata di rimprovero “Non devo comprarti niente” mi corresse e nel movimento opposto, il dizionario scivolò di nuovo verso di me “Voglio farlo”

Mi arrabbiai ancor di più a quella sua apparente calma, a quel suo dannato comportamento superiore con cui agiva quel pomeriggio. Avevo creduto di volere semplicemente delle scuse ma la realtà era che non le volevo affatto, volevo soltanto litigare perché ero ancora arrabbiata per come mi aveva umiliata, perché volevo che lei a sua volta si arrabbiasse con me per come io mi ero sentita minacciata da lei.

“Pensi che puoi comprarmi così?” le risposi, in dialetto, protendendomi verso di lei minacciosa, buttandole addosso tutta la frustrazione di quei giorni “Di rimediare alle cose orribili che mi hai detto? A come mi hai rovinato la serata? Sei stata perfida, Lila, non mi importa se pensi che facendo così mi terrai con te, perché non è così, anzi, non…”

Lila scosse la testa con forza, si avvicinò a sua volta, ma con ben altro atteggiamento rispetto a come avevo fatto io. Infatti mi tese la mano seppur io mi scansai, mi interruppe “Balli insieme a me?”

“No”

“Per favore”

“Lila, non ho voglia di ballare con te” risposi con stizza, con un passo indietro “Mi hai trattata… “

“Lenù, non sapevo nemmeno chi era quel Kennedy di cui parlavate” intervenne, interrompendomi ancora. Si guardava la punta delle scarpe ora, prese un lungo respiro “E invece voi, lo conoscevate così bene. Tu hai detto quelle cose giuste di cui non ho capito niente”

Mi spiazzarono quelle parole. Con Lila era molto più semplice, forse perché era qualcosa a cui ero molto più abituata, vederla gridare o ingiuriare. Quando mi trattava male o quando diceva cose cattive sapevo come prenderle, sapevo come inghiottirle, mi arrabbiavo o mi offendevo, le gridavo a mia volta o scappavo via piangendo; quando invece si dimostrava così, fragile e sincera, mi prendeva alla sprovvista mostrando che dietro a tutte quelle grida e quella cattiveria c’era la stessa fragilità da cui anche io ero afflitta. Allora lo spettro della Lila manipolatrice e stratega cadevano, lasciandomi con dentro un senso di malinconia, di impotenza; lasciandomi di fronte ad una ragazzina che sembrava così più esperta e smaliziata di me, ma fin fondo - come come- non era che questo: una ragazzina. 

Quello sguardo in Lila, mi ricordava ciò che troppo spesso dimenticavo. Ovvero che la mia stessa paura che Lina mi superasse, che la la lasciassi indietro, non era solo la mia ma anche di Lila; che entrambe non riuscivamo ad abbandonare quell’istinto a competere e che, spesso, non riuscivamo a tenerlo a bada. Avremmo dovuto imparare, per andare d’accordo, per smettere di ferirci a vicenda.

Chissà se un giorno ci saremmo riuscite, lavorandoci ogni giorno. 

“Potevi chiedermelo chi è Kennedy”

“Davanti a loro?”

“No, ma…”

“Non dovevo venire. Mi hai fatto paura, sembravi proprio come loro. Sei bella come loro, parli bene come i figli della tua professoressa, ti comporti come loro” ammise “Mi fa arrabbiare perché non ci posso fare niente, però non è un male, è quello che volevi e ci sei riuscita”

Io scossi la testa, con l’intenzione di dirle che tra me e Nadia e Armando c’era un abisso, però lei continuò “Ho capito che sono rimasta troppo indietro e invece tu del rione hai sempre meno, ogni giorno sei sempre un po’ più come loro e un po’ meno come me. E a starti dietro non ci riesco, è troppo difficile, vai troppo veloce”

La rabbia di prima fu sostituita da un tipo di rabbia diversa, non poteva arrendersi, non poteva darsi per vinta così facilmente “No, non è vero” qual era il punto di impegnarci così tanto a tenere viva la speranza di scappare via, se lei si lasciava scoraggiare così facilmente. Le presi la mano, mi avvicinai al suo viso ora “Nemmeno io le sapevo queste cose, è normale, poi la Galiani mi ha fatto leggere i giornali” le spiegai “Te li porto da domani e li leggi anche tu”

“I giornali?” 

“Sì, la Galiani me li porta ogni settimana. E io li porto a te, così ti tieni informata”

Lila esitò ancora, tuttavia sembrò più che intrigata, con il viso corrucciato domandò “E se non li capisco?”

“Te li spiego io. Basta chiedere”

Lila restò in silenzio, ancora si fissava la punta delle scarpe, ma mi stringeva la mano più forte, come a convincermi a non lasciarla andare. Non ne avevo intenzione. 

“Mi dispiace averti dato l’idea che mi vergogni di te o di quello che sono. Ma a volte è così difficile..” cercai di spiegarmi, con un filo di voce “ … separare il rione e quel mondo. Credo di non essere alla loro altezza, penso che anche loro se ne rendano conto che non sono cresciuta nel modo in cui sono cresciuti loro. Però hai ragione, mi annullo per somigliargli, è come una recita in cui non faccio che imitarli tutto il tempo, per come si vestono, come si muovono, come parlano”

Lila non disse niente, però questa volta mi guardò negli occhi mentre continuavo “E anche io non sono stata sincera: avevo paura sì, ma che ancora una volta fossi più brava di me, che mi avresti superata come facevi quando eravamo piccole” 

“Non è stato così, puoi stare tranquilla”

“Solo perché ti sei fatta condizionare dalla Galiani” risposi secca, per ridarle fiducia “Si è comportata male. Che importa se sei sposata, è stata crudele a trattarti in quel modo” presi coraggio e aggiunsi “E non ha ragione sulla storia. La scrivo ugualmente che a lei piaccia o no”

Lila ancora non sembrò convinta, ma la vicinanza tra di noi si era ulteriormente ridotta. Mi scrutò appena, poi ne approfittò e mi prese l’altra mano. Io non opposti resistenza, intrecciai le dita alle sue e questo la incentivò a tirarmi a sé, a far scontrare il mio busto contro il suo e a percorrere diversi passi indietro, verso il centro della stanza.

E allora mi accorsi, poco dopo aver compiuto il primo passo, che stavamo ballando sulle note della canzone. Lila si appoggiò alla mia spalla, con le braccia mi stringeva a sé mentre dondolavamo al centro del salotto.

_C’è gente che ha avuto mille cose*_

_Tutto il bene, tutto il bene del mondo_

Si appoggiò a me con la testa all’insù, mi baciò prima il mento, poi lo zigomo, poi si distese e baciò l’occhio nero. Li sfiorava con tanta delicatezza, ricambiando i gesti che erano stati i miei, quando Stefano l’aveva picchiata. Occupandosi di non farmi male, quasi di curarmi con i suoi baci.

“Però tu non mi devi trattare in quel modo, se hai paura di perdermi” le sussurrai al suo orecchio, proseguendo in quel ballo “Ti ho già spiegato che non ne hai bisogno per tenermi con te” 

La sentii sospirare e la strinsi un po’ di più per convincerla che non c’era modo di perdermi. Le baciai dolcemente il lobo dell’orecchio “Ti amo, Lila. Questo non cambierà mai”

Ancora non disse niente per un po’, si lasciò stringere e mi strinse e a sua volta “C’è gente che ama mille cose e si perde per le strade del mondo” canticchiò piano seguendo la canzone “Io che amo solo te, io mi fermerò e ti regalerò quel che resta della mia gioventù” 

Sorrisi a quelle parole, mentre lei proseguiva nel trascinarmi con sé in quel ballo e mi lasciava, di tanto in tanto, brevi baci sul collo.

“Grazie per il dizionario nuovo”

“Lascia stare”

“Sono stata una stupida”

“Lenù” disse, ancora stretta al mio petto “I soldi di Stefano serviranno pure a qualcosa”

Rimanemmo ancora un po’ in silenzio, finché non mi ripeté “Scusami” all’orecchio,

“Non ci pensiamo più” dissi e la staccai da me, per guardarla in viso, la baciai sul naso mentre la canzone ormai terminava. Lila mi baciò lentamente, quasi in contemporanea con la puntina del giradischi che si alzava, come a voler assaporare più a lungo il contatto con le mie labbra

“Ti amo davvero, Lenù, anche se faccio la stronza” mormorò “Non te lo scordare”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Io che amo solo te, Sergio Endrigo.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitolo trenta

Arrivati quasi a Maggio, ormai impazzavano i festeggiamenti per il matrimonio di Pinuccia e Rino.

Iniziava a fare caldo e allo stesso tempo, i miei compiti a casa a diminuire; per questo, non avendo voti da recuperare - anzi, non li avevo mai tanto alti, tutti otto e nove quell’anno- avevo molto più tempo libero da spendere insieme a Lila. Peccato che fossimo obbligate a trascorrere molti pomeriggi insieme a Pinuccia, Nunzia e Maria Carracci per decidere dei fiori, del fotografo, del vestito adatto per la cerimonia che si sarebbe svolta da lì ad un mese.

Così i pomeriggi da passare insieme e da sole non erano rimasti che due o tre a settimana - soprattutto il Sabato o la Domenica, quando Stefano usciva sempre più spesso per certe commissioni e certi incontri che dopo la rottura con i Solara sembravano sempre impegnarlo. 

Uno di questi, in una pigra Domenica di metà Maggio, io e Lila sedevamo sul divano del suo salotto senza la prospettiva di fare altro che non fosse oziare. Lila, sdraiata a pancia in sù, appoggiava la nuca sul mio grembo e con gli occhi un un po’ socchiusi a sonnecchiare, un po’ a sbirciare me quando credeva di non essere vista; io, invece, seduta intanto arricciavo le dita ai suoi capelli, le accarezzavo il viso e intanto leggevo un libro. Non dicevamo molto, non ce n’era bisogno: c’era una bella brezza, un raggio di sole dalla finestra colpiva Lila sul viso, che ne giovava nell’espressione beata. 

“Domani devo vedere Pinuccia di nuovo, vuole che l’aiuto con le prove dell’acconciatura” disse ad un certo punto, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

“Non possiamo vederci?”

“Certo che possiamo” ridacchiò maliziosamente, aprì gli occhi e li alzò, per incontrare i miei “O vuoi venire a trovarmi solo quando puoi dormire con me?”

Risi e scossi la testa “Vengo, allora, ti faccio compagnia”

“Vedrai come ti diverti, a sentire quell’isterica di Pinuccia” esclamò allora Lila sarcastica “Non fa che lamentarsi: e i fiori non sono del colore giusto e il vestito non va bene perché le ingrossa la pancia. Non ce la faccio più” 

“É comunque il matrimonio di tuo fratello”

“Mio fratello l’unica cosa che ha fatto finora è mettere incinta quella lì” commentò con una smorfia e dopo una breve riflessione, aggiunse “I matrimoni mi fanno venire la nausea ormai”

Ci riflettei un attimo anche io “Non sono così male” convenni più diplomatica, mentre le accarezzavo la fronte, liberandola dai qualche ciuffo di capelli neri “La gente balla, si diverte, è contenta”

“Questo no, sarà triste”

“Perché?”

“Si sposano solo perché Pinuccia è incinta”

“Non sono certi i primi a sposarsi per questa ragione”

Lila scosse la testa ancora categorica, poi gli occhi danzarono di nuovo sul mio viso “Io ti sposerei, senza bisogno di figli da nascondere” disse, a termine di quel processo di pensieri e poi rise per l’espressione di stupore che mi si dovette dipingere sul viso a quell’affermazione.

"Non è nemmeno legale che due donne si sposino” le risposi, per stemperare un po’ il mio imbarazzo e riempire quel silenzio che Lila sembrava voler colmare solo con lo sguardo enigmatico che le colorava il viso - come chi in mente sta architettando chissà quale piano geniale. Ignorò la mia risposta, allungo il braccio verso l’alto e mi sfiorò il mento, perché abbassassi il viso e incontrassi i suoi occhi “Tu mi sposeresti?"

Strinsi le labbra, ricambiai l’intensità dei suoi occhi neri mentre si incastonavano nei miei. E mi parve la più semplice delle verità; sì, avrei sposato Lila quel giorno stesso, in quello stesso minuto se fosse stato necessario. Senza doverci pensare un secondo. Senza un ripensamento. 

"Sì, ti sposerei” sospirai, sorridendole “Sei l’unica persona al mondo che sposerei”

Lina sorrise a sua volta soddisfatta, però tornò tranquilla come lo era prima, a guardare il soffitto e con gli occhi chiusi e la voce serena aggiunse:

”Allora finisce che prima e poi ci sposiamo io e te, Lenù“

__________

L’arrivo sempre più prossimo dell’estate non modificò i malumori di Stefano e i suoi dissidi con Marcello. Lila mi informò di diversi incontri tra le due famiglie, ma in nessuno si trovò una soluzione che mettesse pace tra le parti. Ovviamente, a lei era stata severamente vietata la partecipazione, pur Michele in particolare sembrava ritenerla fondamentale per la convivenza tra di loro. Stefano si opponeva fermamente ad ogni coinvolgimento della moglie e per dispetto i Solara forzavano ancor più la mano, peggiorando la situazione agli affari di Carracci. 

Nonostante ciò, Stefano non si era rassegnato all’idea di dar soddisfazione a Marcello e Michele di avergli causato un grave danno; accelera i lavori di ristrutturazione alla salumeria, la fece ancor più bella e sfarzosa e soprattutto, almeno all’apparenza, non si preoccupò di spendere troppo per il matrimonio della sorella. In realtà, almeno secondo Lila, il marito faceva di tutto perché si risparmiasse sui fiori, sui vestiti degli sposi, sul ristorante. Gridava come un matto quando c’era da tirare fuori i soldi, se la prendeva prima con Pinuccia che voleva un matrimonio da gran signora, poi con Rino che aveva combinato quel pasticcio e non ultima anche con Lila che aveva permesso quella storia. 

Ma tutto ciò, come detto, accadeva tra le mura domestiche. All’esterno, Stefano se ne andava in giro con l’aria compiaciuta da benefattore, distribuiva inviti a destra e a manca, assicurava che si sarebbero tutti insieme divertiti al matrimonio, si sarebbe mangiato bene, bevuto a volontà. Sembrava che quello dovesse essere un matrimonio ancor più epocale di quello che era stato il primo sposalizio tra Carracci e Cerullo. 

In quei giorni, di ritorno da scuola, incontrai Carmen nello stradone. Mi mostrò proprio l’invito al matrimonio di Pinuccia e Rino, glielo aveva consegnato direttamente Stefano con un gran sorriso, dicendole di far venire tutta la famiglia, sarebbe stati contenti di festeggiare tutti insieme. Però Carmen mi aveva detto che probabilmente sarebbe andata soltanto lei, perché Pasquale negli ultimi tempi s’era innervosito di quella lotta intestina tra Solara e Carracci; li trovava entrambi disgustosi, entrambi corrotti e disprezzava ormai chiunque: Antonio che s’era messo in combriccola con Michele, Lina che ai Solara aveva dato corda, persino la sua stessa sorella che dei Carracci aveva accettato il lavoro e ora lo aveva perso.

“M’ha detto non ti scordare di chi è moglie Lina, con chi dorme la sera” 

“Lina ti ha aiutata quando avevi bisogno di un lavoro ed è andata pure contro Stefano per averti in salumeria” la difesi io. 

“É quello che gli ho detto io, ma non mi ascolta più Lenuccia, dice che alla prima occasione se ne va dal rione” 

Quando riportai quella conversazione a Lina, lei l’accolse con indifferenza. Non sembrò arrabbiata, né tantomeno risentita “Pasquale non dice cose sbagliate”

“Cosa vuol dire?”

“Che intorno a noi è sempre tutto più marcio giorno dopo giorno” rispose “Che qui non si salva nessuno”

Non compresi, mi sembrava opposto a ciò che avevamo detto, mi sembrava opposto alla direzione verso cui tentavamo di andare. Mi sembrava come se non le importasse più neppure che Pasquale, un nostro caro amico, avesse una terribile opinione di lei. Oppure, come credevo io, che quella colpa di essere la moglie di Stefano la iniziasse a sentire anche lei.

__________

Terminai di scrivere il mio racconto in piena di notte. 

Lo rilessi a lungo, al buio sotto le coperte, senza darmi pace. Continuavo ad osservare quelle pagine chiedendomi se davvero le avessi scritte io, pur quella fosse la mia grafia, mi sembrava in tutti quei mesi di essere stata vittima di una sorta di incantesimo, che me le aveva fatte scrivere senza accorgermene. O ancora, temevo che non fosse altro che un sogno, che avrei chiuso gli occhi e l’inchiostro si sarebbe liquefatto, sarebbe sparito per qualche sorta di giustizia divina. 

Passai una notte irrequieta, con la paura di addormentarmi e far sparire d’incanto tutto il mio lavoro. Faceva caldo e c’erano le zanzare, l’estate era alle porte così anche quelle poche ore in cui riuscii a prendere sonno, furono inquiete. 

Il giorno dopo mi alzai nel pieno delle mie forze: non vedevo l’ora di uscire di casa, con il solo intendo di vedere Lila e consegnarle quei pezzi di carta nelle mani.

Sapevo in cuor mio che me l’avrebbe bocciato, che mi avrebbe detto che non andava bene, non mi ero impegnata abbastanza e me l’avrebbe fatto riscrivere da capo. Era sempre stata estremamente critica, per tutta la stesura del racconto, sembrava avere sempre qualcosa da appuntare al modo in cui scrivevo, a come descrivevo qualcosa, alle parole che utilizzavo. Mi aspettavo anche in questo caso, specie dato che quella era la stesura definitiva, di riaverlo pieno di correzioni e passaggi da modificare.

Ma mi sbagliavo, Lila me lo riconsegnò immacolato, dopo venti minuti di silenziosa lettura.

“Va bene” mi disse, seria.

“Va bene?”

“Sì”

“Sei sicura?”

“Sì, sono sicura, è pronto”

La squadrai incredula, ancora con i fogli in mano a metà strada tra me e lei. _Volevo_ che ci mettesse un ulteriore mano, avevo bisogno delle sue correzioni, del suo contributo, per sentirmi abbastanza sicura da consegnarlo alla Galiani e agli esaminatori del concorso. 

“Guarda che non mi offendo se pensi che non va bene” la rassicurai, per convincerla a dirmi la verità. Lila fu inamovibile. Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al giradischi, per scegliere il prossimo disco da ascoltare.

“Consegnalo alla professoressa, è perfetto” ribadì, dandomi le spalle.

Ma ancora non ero convinta, mi alzai con fervore e la incalzai “Ti conosco. Per te c’è sempre qualcosa che non va. Trovi sempre il minimo dettaglio con cui…”

Lila allora scosse la testa con più decisione e si voltò, verso di me “No, questa volta no. É proprio bello, Lenù” sorrise, abbandonando quel tono serioso forse dato da una sorta di emozione che l’aveva colpita nel leggere le mie parole. Mi baciò sfiorandomi le labbra “Ti somiglia. Per questo mi piace, hai fatto proprio un bel lavoro”

Come sempre, ricevere complimenti da Lila era come un’iniezione di adrenalina. La abbracciai forte, la ringrazia, la baciai. E il giorno seguente, l’ultimo di quell’anno scolastico, lo consegnai davvero alla Galiani. 

Lo feci fiera, senza esitazione, sicura di me stessa. La professoressa apri il fascicolo in cui l’avevo rilegato con curiosità, ne lesse il titolo, le prime frasi e mi sorrise cordiale, non però senza una vena di disappunto. Alla fine l’avevo fatto davvero, per la prima volta avevo trasgredito ad un suo consiglio e non mancò di puntualizzarlo “Hai deciso di scrivere comunque del tuo rione?”

Annuii, lei accolse quella risposta come se se l’aspettasse, senza alcuna sorpresa “Se credi dia giusto, se ti ritieni pronta, è giusto così” convenne “Sono felice di come ti sei impegnata in questa storia”

“Grazie” risposi e d’un tratto lo fui anche io. Fui fiera di aver partecipato, fui fiera di non aver abbandonato le mie idee, fui felice di essere riuscita a portare a termine quel racconto; la paura scomparve, prevalse l’orgoglio, mi sentii davvero sicura di me stessa forse per la prima volta nella mia vita - _avevo una possibilità di vincere?_

“Comunque andrà, è un primo passo per diventare una scrittrice” concluse la donna in un tiepido sorriso, la mano appoggiata sulla mia spalla ” Solo il fatto che tu sia riuscito a darmelo qui, oggi. E non vedo l’ora di sbirciarlo prima di consegnarlo la prossima settimana. Sono proprio curiosa di cos’hai scritto”

_______________

Quell’ultimo giorno di scuola, rientrai a casa di buon umore. Ero libera, era ufficialmente iniziata l’estate che ero intenzione a trascorrere insieme a Lila in piena tranquillità. Mi sembravano che tutte le nuvole che avevano coperto il cielo fossero passate, mi illudevo insomma che le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio in quei mesi, che tutto si sarebbe aggiustato in qualche modo. Pranzai in fretta, volevo leggere per un po’ i libri che la Galiani ci aveva assegnato per l’estate e poi fare una sorpresa a Lila, andarla a trovare, sperando di trovarla sola in casa. 

Ma non erano neppure le tre, quando dalla strada mi sentii chiamare; quasi non mi prese un colpo, credetti di averla immaginata: avevo riconosciuto subito che quella era la voce di Nino.

Corsi sul balcone, mi affacciai e mi resi conto che era effettivamente così: c’era Nino in strada, con il collo piegato all’indietro e le mani affondate nelle tasche. Mi chiese se avessi il tempo di scendere per una passeggiata, solo pochi minuti, aveva voglia di parlare un po’. Gli risposi subito di sì, non chiesi neppure il permesso a mia madre. Mi cambiai velocemente il vecchio vestito rattoppato che usavo per la casa, mi rassettai i capelli allo specchio quasi in un riflesso involontario e mi precipitai in strada.

Nino mi accolse con il sorriso, mi abbracciò, mi disse che passava di lì e aveva pensato di venirmi a trovare. Io lo ringraziai, gli dissi che mi faceva piacere rivederlo prima dell’estate. Ma sapevo di non poter essere altrettanto calorosa, perché Antonio sarebbe stato gelosissimo di quell’incontro - sapevo già, che se qualcuno dei rione glielo avesse riportato, mi avrebbe fatto una scenata e avrebbe finito per litigare. Iniziammo a passeggiare, a chiacchierare. Gli chiesi se si sentiva pronto per gli esami di stato che avrebbe dovuto sostenere a breve, se era ancora deciso a partire per l’Inghilterra e poi gli chiesi anche di Nadia. Lui rispose che degli esami per la fine della scuola non gli importava poi molto, che i biglietti per Londra erano pronti perché all’università non ci pensava proprio e infine che la sua fidanzata era a casa di certi parenti e che non sarebbe tornata per un po’, poi sarebbe stato lui a partire per Ischia. Un estate un po’ così, fece, con una nota di amarezza. 

Avrei voluto chiarire, chiedere spiegazioni specie riguardo all’università, ma compresi che lui non ne voleva parlare e anzi, virò immediatamente l’argomento sul concorso. Mi domandò se avevo consegnato il mio racconto, se ne ero soddisfatta; gli dissi di sì, ma non enfatizzai troppo per paura di innervosirlo, conoscendo le sue opinioni sul concorso che la Galiani ci aveva proposto. A sorpresa, però, lui mi mi informò:

“Alla fine ho scritto per il concorso. La Galiani mi ha trovato un posto anche se all’ultimo, anche se non mi sono iscritto a Gennaio” si toccò i agli occhiali per avvicinarli al naso e aggiunge “Non è niente di speciale, è una commedia da nulla, una pièce che mi è venuta in mente così. Ma a Nadia è piaciuta e l’ho voluta fare felice. Vediamo se ne vale la pena”

Quel cambiamento mi spiazzò, mi era sembrato così deciso a non prendere neppure in considerazione il concorso. E mi suggerì, tra l’altro, che con Nino in gara, sarebbe stato lui a vincere e per me non c’era speranza. Come avrebbe potuto non essere così, lui che tra tutti era il più brillante, il più preparato.

“Hai fatto bene, vincerai di sicuro”

Nino rise, si toccò le guance mal rasate “Questo non lo so” 

Era strano quel giorno, come se in quel rione che un tempo era stato anche casa sua ricercasse certe risposte. Come se cercasse qualcuno. Melina, pensai, quella donna che tanti anni fa il padre aveva fatto innamorare per poi abbandonarla agli angoli più oscuri della sua mente - portandola alla pazzia, la pazzia d’amore. Nino s’era sempre professato così diverso dal padre e mentre lo guardai quel giorno, così fresco e terribilmente attraente, pensai che aveva ragione: non c’era traccia dell’uomo che aveva giocato con la vita di una donna, non c’era traccia dell’uomo che avevo trovato così meschino. E lo rispettai ancor di più perché pensai, quanta forza ci vuole per essere diversi dai propri genitori, quella lotta mia e di Lila per spezzare una catena data dal sangue in fondo era anche un po’ sua. Anche lui, tentava di spezzare una catena, tentava di essere meglio di chi l’aveva preceduto e aveva fatto male a sé stesso e agli altri. 

Nino a quel punto cambiò argomento. Notai che si era acceso una sigaretta, con il mento all’insù guardava dritto il sole come se non gli bruciasse le pupille “Vieni ad Ischia quest’estate?”

“Non credo, dovrò trovarmi un lavoro”

“Peccato” fece e poi piegò la testa appena dal mio lato, uno sbuffo di fumo gli uscì dalla bocca “Ci saremmo divertiti, mi piace sempre stare con te”

Fui sicura di essere arrossita, ma lo nascosi, abbassai gli occhi sulla punta delle scarpe e mi avvicinai gli occhiali al viso. 

“Se decidi di venire alla fine, anche solo un pomeriggio, passa da noi Mamma è sempre felice se ti vede e magari ci facciamo qualche bagno insieme”

“Ti sei riappacificato con tuo padre?” gli domandai, allora curiosa.

“No, me ne sto a Ischia per i fatti miei io”

Avrei voluto ancora chiedergli ancora chiarimenti su Nadia, se a Ischia l’avrebbe mai raggiunto o alla fine lui avrebbe raggiunto lei chissà dove. Però non dissi nulla, non volli sembrare invadente, perciò annuii soltanto. Ci scambiammo un altro po’ di convenevoli, scherzammo e infine, quando accenno al fatto che aveva un impegno, gli augurai una buona estate e così fece lui con me.

Tornai indietro da sola, ripercorrendo i nostri passi con una certa amarezza che mi cresceva dentro. Pur avendo trascorso con Nino una piacevole mezz’ora, mi accorsi che parte del buon umore e dell’ottimismo era sparito. Pensavo con troppa insistenza all’estate precedente, che avevo passato a Ischia insieme a lui; pensavo che quella chiacchierata mi aveva sì fatto piacere, ma mi aveva lasciato un senso di ambiguità, mi aveva lasciato in bocca un gusto amaro che somiglia ad una premonizione. Mi sentii in colpa, perché lo ricollegai a Lila, al senso di colpa verso la mia fidanzata e ad un sentimento che pur con il tempo Nino seguitava a suscitarmi. 

Rientrata in casa corsi in bagno, mi lavai le mani nel lavabo e poi il viso, rinfrescandolo da una calore diffuso che sentivo di provare in tutto il corpo. 

Poi osservai a lungo la mia immagine riflessa allo specchio, persa nei dubbi, in quel malessere che non riuscivo a far scomparire, domandandomi chissà davvero come sarebbe stata quell’estate, cosa mi avrebbe riservato.


	31. Chapter 31

Capitolo trentuno

Quella del 1962 fu un estate particolarmente calda per tutto il sud d’Italia, che manifestò il suo picco nel mese di Luglio, ma che già da Giugno portò le temperature a quasi trenta gradi.

Io e Lila ne approfittammo per uscire, più volte, in centro per passeggiare sul lungomare o per un gelato; un paio di volte andammo anche al mare, io avevo ripreso il mio lavoro con i figli della cartolaia, portandoli in spiaggia e Lila ne approfittava per farmi compagnia e passare la giornata insieme.

Tuttavia non durò molto. Mia madre continuava a farmi pressioni sul fatto che non guadagnassi abbastanza con quel lavoro, che sprecassi la mia estate dietro a Lina, che mi divertissi insieme a lei e basta e non pensassi al mio dovere, per continuare a studiare l’anno a venire. Così mi dovetti trovare un lavoro, a metà Giugno, in una libreria in centro. Non era un impiego terribile, ero circondata da libri e questo mi piaceva, ma era pagato ben poco rispetto a quante ore passassi tra gli scaffali, con il caldo asfissiante di quelle settimane.

Tra l’altro, quel lavoro mi toglieva moltissimo tempo con Lila, che ogni tanto si lamentava di come la trascurassi, di come la lasciasse sola specie in un periodo in cui era costretta a stare a contatto con Pinuccia e i preparativi sempre più frenetici del suo matrimonio con Rino. Quando la sera passavo a trovarla e passeggiavamo sino al casone, per fermarci poi lì, nascoste a scambiarci baci per un po’, mi rimproverava per averla abbandonata a sé stessa, alle grinfie della cognata; quando poi Antonio non lavorava e si aspettava che passassi la serata con lui, allora Lila si innervosiva, mi portava il broncio per i giorni a seguire finché non si faceva promettere che prima della fine dell’estate, lo avrei lasciato.

La vita estiva del rione trascorreva così, sonnolenta e apatica, in quei primi giorni d’estate; in fondo oramai i dissapori tra Carracci e Solara erano fatti vecchi, ciò su cui si poteva discutere era stato discusso e non avendo novità a cui aggrapparsi, il grigiore della quotidianità di riappropriava del rione. Ogni tanto tornava qualche voce alla ribalta: perché la signora Carracci ancora un bambino non lo aspetta, chissà chi comanda in quella casa, chissà se Stefano ha negli affari con i Solara lo stesso polso che usa con la moglie - viene da sé, perciò che le cose non andassero per il verso giusto. Insomma le solite storie, le solite lamentele, le solite malelingue di cui bene o male sembrava con cui tutti gli interessati avessero imparato a convivere.

Ciò che invece spezzò tuttavia la monotonia, fu l’arrivo effettivo del tanto atteso matrimonio tra Rino e Pinuccia, il primo Luglio del 1962.

Andai senza i miei genitori, in compagnia di Antonio, che mi disse che s’era impegnato molto per farmi fare bella figura con tutti. Soprattutto ora, mi disse, che m’ero fatta così bella con il sole dell’estate che mi schiariva i capelli. Perciò si era vestito bene, aveva impomatato i capelli, si era acconciato da gran signore ancor più di quanto non avesse fatto al matrimonio di Stefano e Lina. Venne a prendermi a casa con fare galante, sotto lo sguardo vigile di mio padre disse che mi avrebbe riaccompagnato, che avrebbe badato a me. 

Cercai di essere il più gentile possibile, mi facevano piacere quelle attenzioni, ma fu inevitabile che appena arrivati in chiesa, cercai immediatamente Lila. Non la trovai dapprima, c’era molta gente che andava e veniva. Vidi tuttavia la fila di panche dov’era seduto Alfonso e trovammo posto vicino a lui. A sua volta lui aveva portato Marisa Sarratore, la sorella di Nino. I due si tenevano per mano e ridacchiavano spesso complici; sembravano felici e affiatati, esattamente come dovevamo sembrarlo io e Antonio, che spesso mi baciava sulle guance, mi stringeva a sé con particolare foga, ripeteva a tutti quanto fossi bella quel giorno; trovai ironico il fatto che sia io che Alfonso eravamo lì con i rispettivi fidanzati, ma con segreti ben più profondi. Glielo feci notare quando ormai la funzione stava per iniziare e c’era già silenzio. Lui rise, mi indicò Lila in prima fila - dove io in precedenza non l’avevo vista affatto, coperta com’era da chi avevamo davanti “A proposito, guarda un po’ la tua fidanzata, quanto è bella”

Ed era vero, Lila era così bella che risalta particolarmente, tra la suocera Maria e Stefano, che le teneva un braccio dietro alla schiena. Provai una fitta di gelosia, ma la contenni, specie in relazione non ad Antonio che si teneva altrettanto stretto a me, ma anche dell’incontro con Nino qualche settimana prima. La sposa entrò, con un un vestito sfarzoso e sicuramente costosissimo che le calzava a pennello, ma che metteva bene in chiaro, specie a chi come me ne era a conoscenza, che fosse incinta. Anche Rino, con i capelli ben rasato e i capelli appicciati alla testa, appariva particolarmente radioso.

La cerimonia fu breve, ma fastosa e anche il ricevimento seguì questa linea. Finii in un tavolo di margine con Antonio e molti altri del rione: c’erano Carmen, Ada ed Enzo, soltanto Pasquale alla fine aveva davvero deciso di non presentarsi. Alfonso, nonostante fosse il fratello della sposa, scelse volontariamente di sedersi insieme a me e con lui anche Marisa. Dei Solara, manco a dirlo, neppure l’ombra. Anzi Stefano ad un certo punto, chiaramente alterato dall’alcol, si alzò in piedi e con fare da sbruffone prese a gridare “A chi ci vuole male” con evidenti allusione a Michele e Marcello che fecero ridere tutto gli invitati. 

Dal mio posto, riuscivo a scorgere anche Lila, seduta al tavolo degli sposi. Ancora fui gelosa, Stefano spesso la baciava sulla bocca e la trovavo fin troppo integrata fra la famiglia Carracci, mentre parlava concisamente con Pinuccia e poi con Rino. Erano scene che mi ricordavano fin troppo quelle accadute solo pochi anni prima, quelle del suo matrimonio con Stefano, dandomi lo stesso senso di amarezza che avevo provato quella sera. La sensazione di averla sempre più lontano, come mi scivolasse via dalle dita - e così cercavo ripetutamente i suoi occhi, alla ricerca della conferma che fossimo insieme nonostante quei metri della sala a separarci, nonostante tutto quel chiasso e quelle persone. 

Lei ogni tanto ricambiava, ma perlopiù di sfuggita e per la maggior parte faceva finta di niente, come avesse paura di farsi notare troppo. Lo notai con fastidio, come non mi cercasse insistentemente come invece io cercavo insistentemente lei e alla fine, specie con l’aumentare dei bicchieri di vino, mi decisi a non guardarla più per ripicca. Ad interessarmi di più alle dinamiche del mio tavolo, alle carezze di Antonio sul dorso della mia mano, a ricambiare i suoi baci, per pura vendetta all’altra. Alla ricerca del modo, per far sì che mi guardasse. 

Fu in quel momento che mi accorsi delle chiacchiere di Gino, il mio vecchio compagno e primo fidanzato, che quel giorno accompagnava una lontana cugina dei Carracci; proteso in avanti sulla sedia, si rivolgeva ad Alfonso in maniera particolarmente aggressiva e spocchiosa. Mi focalizzai sulle sue parole, ma ci misi un po’ per comprenderle appieno:

“Ti sei fatto la ragazza, Alfò” lo prendeva in giro con un ghigno perfido, si spostò verso Marisa mentre tracannava un sorso di vino dal bicchiere “Ma stai attenta tu, perché questo qui è malato, è _ricchione”_

Subito Marisa reagì con rabbia, ancor prima che io potessi rivolgere al mio amico uno sguardo di ragguaglio, lei s’era messa a gridargli in faccia “Ma come ti permetti?”

“Mi permetto perché so tutto” 

“No, tu non sai niente"

“Io so, io so. Il fratello della mia fidanzata è stato ospite a casa sua e ha dovuto dormire nel suo stesso letto”

Cercai ancora Alfonso con lo sguardo, sperando di trovarci la fermezza per smentire Gino, ma lui era diventato paonazzo, le labbra livide.

“E allora?” fece Marisa ancor più aggressiva

“E allora ha cercato di toccarlo” lo accusò sprezzante Gino. Sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo con rabbia, il vino macchiò la tovaglia bianca mentre abbaiava feroce “Questo qui è un ricchione di merda. Mi fa schifo” si avvicinò al viso di Alfonso, che era rimasto immobile, pietrificato dalla paura e lo minacciò “Mi fanno schifo quelli come te. Sai cosa gli farei? Li ammazzerei tutti quanti, uno ad uno, con le mie mani. Li riempirei di mazzate fino a spaccargli il cervello”

Mi attraversò un brivido di paura a quella scena, di fronte l’odio così ingiustificato ed eppure così cieco che apparteneva a Gino come a molti. E non esitai un secondo a credergli. Che l’avrebbe davvero ammazzato di botte Alfonso. Lui. Come Lila e me. 

Come era facile dimenticarsi quell’odio, di quello _sbagliato,_ vivendo in una bolla insieme a Lila, com’era facile ricaderci e risentirlo vivido sulle pelle non appena qualcuno diceva frasi del genere. Ricordarsi di quanti, persino amici, avrebbe condiviso quegli occhi spiritati dall’odio, ma non solo, anche la propria stretta sulla mazza con cui Gino avrebbe ammazzato di botte ognuno di noi _malati._

Marisa si inalberò ancora di più, prese ad insultare Gino, a dirgli che lei poteva provare che Alfonso era tutto tranne che ricchione. E così lo prese per la giacca e lo baciò con impeto, facendo applaudire dapprima i ragazzi al nostro tavolo e così, attirando l’attenzione di tutti gli altri - Stefano per primo, più ubriaco di quanto era stato quanto aveva fatto il brindisi contro i Solara, prese a gridare con entusiasmo e a congratularsi con il fratello per le sue doti da sciupa femmine. 

Lila con l’occasione si era voltata, lo sguardo apprensivo, prima verso di me e poi verso Alfonso. Forse dalle nostre espressioni aveva intuito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma tacque e si nascose dietro al bicchiere di vino che stava bevendo. 

Feci lo steso, bevvi un sorso di vino, ma con nel petto un senso di oppressione e paura, stringendo forte la mano di Antonio finché non mi fui calmata. Alfonso mi disse piano, solo muovendo le labbra, che stava bene, di non preoccuparmi. Anche Gino offeso da Marisa, con Enzo e Antonio che gli avevano suggerito di darsi una calmata per non rovinare la festa a tutti quanti, si era alzato e se ne era andato furioso. 

Finimmo di pranzare, poi iniziarono le danze aperte dagli sposi e a cui seguirono tutti gli altri invitati. Prima ballai con Antonio, più canzoni visto che lui insistette. Nel frattempo scrutavo con attenzione Alfonso che ballò prima con Marisa e poi insieme a Lina. Parlarono fitto e mi chiesi cosa si stessero dicendo, così cercai si avvicinarmi, ma la mia curiosità non fu accontentata perché appena terminò la canzone Lila sparì chissà dove e Alfonso ballò per la mezz’ora successiva appiccicato a Marisa - a dare conferma a chiunque avesse sentito la discussione con Gino, che le sue erano tutte invenzioni. 

Finalmente, dopo almeno un ora, riuscii a sgattaiolare via con la scusa di rinfrescarmi il viso e dopo aver tergiversato un po’ effettivamente di fronte alle porte del bagno, scappai verso la terrazza.

Avevo bisogno di prendere aria e da lì c’era una bella vista, che dava sulla spiaggia e poi sul mare. Quel giorno c’era caldo, non tirava un filo di vento e quella distesa blu era piatta come una tavola. Osservai a lungo la luce arancione del sole che tramontava all’orizzonte, sentendomi affogare in un mare di pensieri, nella mia stessa amarezza, desiderando di essere lontana da lì. Che tutto ciò che io e Lila stavamo progettando, forse in modo un po’ infantile, si avverasse il più presto possibile; perché degli altri, di tutti gli altri, ero stanca perché non facevano che sporcare il quadro del mondo che mi sembrava roseo soltanto se vi rimaneva soltanto Lila.

Dopo un po’, quasi all’ultimo a dire la verità rispetto a quando me la ritrovai affianco, mi accorsi che Lila mi aveva raggiunto. Guardò per un po’ nella stessa direzione in cui guardavo io e rimanemmo a lungo in silenzio, perché io ero ancora un po’ offesa per essere stata ignorata tutto il giorno e non volevo parlare per prima.

“Alfonso m’ha raccontato che cosa è successo” fece Lila ad un certo punto, i gomiti sulla ringhiera a guardare giù, verso la spiaggia “Ti sei spaventata?”

“Spaventata di cosa?”

“Di quello che ha detto il figlio del farmacista” 

“No” feci dura, anche se era una bugia “Lo sapevo già che cosa pensano le persone” volli dimostrare il mio coraggio e mantenni quell’atteggiamento sicuro anche mentre volsi lo sguardo su di lei “E non me ne importa niente”

Lina annuì, quasi la mia irritazione non la notasse affatto. Allungò il braccio con fare indifferente, mi sfiorò il braccio nudo con il suo “Sei proprio bella oggi” fece e mi dedicò un sorriso “Ci credo che Antonio non ti lascia sola nemmeno un secondo”

“Sei tu che non mi guardi nemmeno”

“Non te ne accorgi, Lenù, ma io ti guardo sempre” 

Ci guardammo per un lungo secondo, gomito contro gomito, con la consapevolezza che alle spalle avevamo tutto il rione e che non ci potevamo toccare, seppur avremmo voluto. E mano a mano l’orgoglio diminuì, le credevo, credevo che i suoi occhi fossero sempre puntati in qualche modo sule spalle; non mi importò più se eravamo state distanti, se mi aveva ignorata, mi piaceva quel nostro silenzio con cui azzittivamo tutto il resto. E desiderai mi chiedesse di scendere nella spiaggia, ci immaginai scappare da quel matrimonio mano nella mano.

Lila non poteva leggere nei miei pensieri ed esaudire i miei desideri, ma ci arrivò molto vicino. Ad un certo punto, ancora con i gomiti contro la ringhiera, se ne uscì con qualcosa che teneva in serbo da tutto il giorno.

“Vieni a Ischia con me” 

Non compresi cosa volesse dire e lei chiarì subito “Stefano mi manda in villeggiatura con Pinuccia e mia madre” arricciò appena il naso per rendere quanto l’idea la disgustasse.

“Non mi lasceranno mai venire”

Ma Lila si era ormai fatta prendere dall’entusiasmo: mi pregò, mi disse che da sola con Pinuccia sarebbe diventata pazza, che altrimenti saremmo state due mesi lontane senza poterci vedere, che avrebbe pensato a tutto lei e che io non avrei dovuto pensare a nulla.

“Lila lo sai che ci verrei volentieri, ma mia madre vuole che lavori per pagare i libri a Settembre”

“I libri a Settembre te li compro io” mi rassicurò “E in più ti pago il doppio dello stipendio alla libreria”  
“Per farmi la vacanza insieme a te?” le risposi, ma ridendo. Lila a sua volta sorrise maliziosamente, mi ammiccò “Per insegnarmi a nuotare” 

Sospirai “Non lo so se mia madre è d’accordo”

“Con tua madre ci parlo io, vedrai che mi dice di sì”

“E Antonio?”

Questa volta accolse la mia protesta con un gesto di vero fastidio “Antonio cosa?”

“Non lo posso mica lasciarlo qui per tutta l’estate”

“E puoi lasciare me?” ribatté stizzita, si staccò dalla ringhiera e con un’occhiata rivendicò “Sono io la tua fidanzata” 

Scossi appena la testa e abbandonai l’argomento, perché ci avrebbe fatto litigare. In mente mi erano sorti moltissimi pensieri tra i quali, non senza del senso di colpa, quello che Nino mi aveva detto che sarebbe stato ad Ischia quell’estate, mi aveva persino invitata a vederci, se fossi capitata lì. Lo ignorai, mi concentrai sulla seconda cosa che mi era venuta spontanea domandarmi “Pensavo che dopo tutti i problemi della salumeria Stefano non ti avrebbe di certo mandato in villeggiatura”

“Si è raccomandato di non spendere troppo”

“E allora i soldi per pagare me non te li darà mai”

“O me li da o io non mi muovo da Napoli”

Fu allora che mi insospettì di più. Perché tutta quella fretta di mandare la moglie in villeggiatura, se non per i suoi loschi affari di cui non voleva Lila mettesse becco. O ancora qualcos’altro, di un cui Lina non mi voleva far parola? 

“Com’è che Stefano ci tiene così tanto che vai a Ischia?”

Lila rimase qualche istante in silenzio, poi si stinse nelle spalle “ Non mi vuole qui tra i piedi” mi rispose, ancora una volta quasi ad interpretare i miei pensieri. Mi accorsi che non mi guardava più ora, fissava di nuovo il mare e il sole ormai tramontato “E io sono felice di andarmene via insieme a te” 

_______________

Lila parlò davvero con mia madre.

Il sabato pomeriggio successivo si presentò a casa mia, fu estremamente cordiale, come era solo quando cercava di ottenere qualcosa dalle persone. Tuttavia saltò i convenevoli e arrivò subito al dunque. Chiese a mia madre il permesso di portarmi portare con sé a Ischia per un mese in villeggiatura, tutto a sue spese sottolineò, per farle compagnia e insegnarle a nuotare. Mia madre fu restia all’inizio, ricordò che avevo un lavoro in libreria che mi pagava bene e che dovevo restare a Napoli per aiutare la famiglia; tuttavia cambiò idea quando Lila parlò ancora di denaro, offrendo una cifra che nemmeno nelle più rosee aspettative avrei potuto raggiungere in tutta l’estate alla libreria. Allora mia madre si rivolse direttamente a me, l’atteggiamento disponibile: se la signora Carracci aveva tanto piacere ad avermi con sé disse, allora era felice di lasciarmi partire. Lina ne sembrò soddisfatta, terminò il caffè e poi si congedò con la stessa educazione con cui era arrivata. 

Quando rimanemmo sole, mia madre sembrò molto più sospettosa di quanto non fosse stata in presenza della mia amica - probabilmente si chiedeva davvero perché Lina fosse tanto determinata a portarmi con sé ad Ischia, ma per mia fortuna non fece domande scomode, soltanto commentò con aria di finta lusinga “Che fortunata che sei, Lenuccia, sei nata con la camicia tu” 

“Lina è stata gentile ad offrirmi questo lavoro” confermai io, fingendo di non notare la nota di polemica nella sua voce e lei non soddisfatta non mi rispose per lungo tempo, finché non suggerì più criptica “Ma al fidanzato tuo che gli dici, che te ne vai per un mese e mezzo?”

Ed era vero, rimaneva il problema di cosa dire ad Antonio. Non avrebbe accettato certo di buon grado la mia partenza, dopo che, come mi ripeteva spesso, era tanto felice di poter passare più tempo con me durante l’estate. 

Dal canto mio, mi ero data un ultimatum sulla nostra relazione: a Settembre, a ritorno da Ischia, avrei lasciato Antonio definitivamente; il suo stato di salute peggiorava, ma io non potevo più continuare ad illuderlo, non potevo continuare a fingere un sentimento che non provavo. Antonio meritava una donna che lo amasse e doveva continuare con la sua vita, esattamente come io dovevo fare con la mia: il successivo sarebbe stato l’ultimo anno che avrei passato a Napoli, quello che nelle mie intenzioni sarebbe stato deciso per determinare il mio futuro. Un futuro che, però, era inevitabile sarebbe stato lontano dal mio attuale fidanzato.

Antonio prevedibilmente non prese affatto bene la notizia di Ischia. Ne parlammo seduti su una panchina ai giardinetti, uno accanto all’altro, mancavano pochi giorni alla partenza.

“Te ne vai due mesi lontana” costatò cupo. 

“Lo faccio per i soldi, mi servono per Settembre, per i libri” mentii, ma ormai ero così nauseata dalle mie stesse bugie che mi uscii una smorfia.

Antonio, però, preso com’era dal suo stesso malessere non la notò neppure. Mi lasciò la mano che prima mi stava stringendo e con gli occhi bassi, sospirò, scalciò un sassolino che alzò una nuvoletta di polvere ai nostri piedi “Lina si poteva scegliere un posto più vicino per la villeggiatura”

“Non essere catastrofico: puoi venirmi a trovare, è solo ad un ora dal rione”

“Mi costa dei soldi, Lenù, pensi che io sono ricco come il marito della tua amica?” ribatté lui, scocciato questa volta. Si pentii immediatamente però per il tono con cui si era rivolto a me, con cui mi aveva parzialmente aggredito. Cambiò registro, ma scosse la testa abbattuto, l’inquietudine che gli montava nel petto era evidente “Ma io tanto l’ho capito ormai”

“Che cosa?”

“Che non mi vuoi più. Se non mi vuoi più, dillo e basta”

Socchiusi la bocca, era l’occasione giusta, potevo dirgli la verità pensai con sollievo. Ma pensai anche a dove ci trovavamo: ai lati di una strada trafficata, nel bel mezzo del pomeriggio, con metà del rione che ci passeggiava accanto. Non potevo lasciarlo in quel momento, avrebbe avuto una crisi delle sue e tutti al rione gli avrebbero dato del pazzo, avrei aggravato la sua salute già appresa ad un filo, forse persino fatto perdere il lavoro.

“Non è vero”

“Non ti fai più baciare, non ti fai più toccare” rincarò la dose lui, esprimendo un disagio che si portava dietro da settimane probabilmente. Non più arrabbiato, ma sconsolato “Non voglio pregare la mia fidanzata di darmi un bacio”

“Sono solo…” deglutii, alla ricerca di una soluzione, ma con sasso a bloccarmi la gola “… credo condizionata”

Antonio mi guardò appena sorpreso, alla ricerca di spiegazioni e io continuai, improvvisando completamente “Lila e tutta la storia… insomma, che sta cercando di rimanere incinta. Mi spaventa l’idea di poter… siamo giovani e io studio”

“Ma io non voglio niente del genere” esclamò con enfasi allo Antonio, ci aveva creduto. Era balzato in piedi, prendendomi le mani tra le sue per farmi alzare con lui, avvicinando il viso al mio “T’ho sempre rispettata, sempre”

Ancora discutemmo a lungo. Io cercavo di calmarlo e rassicurarlo, lui continuava a ripetere quanto mi volesse bene, quanto non avrebbe mai fatto nulla contro il mio volere. Io mi finsi ristorata dalle sue rassicurazioni, gli dissi, e fui felice di non mentire questa volta, che sapevo che lui era ben diverso da Stefano e per questo che gli volevo bene. 

Tornammo a casa mano nella mano, avevo l’impressione di aver perso un’occasione preziosa per fare ciò che rimandavo da tempo.

———————

Il giorno prima di partire per Ischia, io e Lila ci trovavamo nella cucina di casa sua. Era primo pomeriggio e dopo pranzo lavavamo le stoviglie fianco a fianco, lei canticchiava una canzone sottovoce. Ad un certo puto, senza bisogno di dire nulla, si mise sulle punte, si sporse verso di me e mi lasciò un bacio sulla mascella, appena sotto l’orecchio. Mi voltai per baciarla a mia volta, ma lei mi sospirò sulle labbra “Se mi sposi…”

“Ancora ci pensi?” le chiesi, ridendo.

“Ci penso sempre, Lenù” disse con aria di chi la sa lunga, lasciandomi un paio di baci contro il collo e poi tornando al suo posto “Non sai quante ne penso, quante cose che mi passano per la testa”

Mi fermai per guardarla, con aria di leggera sfida, le mani che gocciolavano sapone all’interno del lavabo “Raccontamele, allora. Le voglio sapere”

Lila rise di cuore ma sembrò non volermi dire davvero quello che aveva in mente, come se se ne vergognasse o volesse custodirla gelosamente. Spense l’acqua, asciugò le mani in uno strofinaccio lì vicino e si limitò a dirmi “Penso che se fossi mia moglie, Elena Cerullo ti starebbe bene” 

Scoppiai a ridere a mia volta “Magari sei tu, che dovresti chiamarti Raffaella Greco”

“Allora io mi chiamo Raffaella Greco e tu Elena Cerullo” contrattò e questa volta, tirandomi per i lembi della camicia mi strinse a sé, in un lungo bacio sulle labbra.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitolo trentadue

Partimmo per Ischia la Domenica successiva. 

Ci imbarcammo sul traghetto di buon mattino, io, Lila, Pinuccia e Nunzia cariche di bagagli che Rino e Stefano ci aiutarono a portare sul battello, salutandoci dal molo finché non fu l’ora di partire.

C’erano moltissime persone, molte famiglie che venivano dal nord, molti turisti stranieri. Lila in uno stato di particolare fibrillazione, cercò fin da subito di risalire sino al ponte, mi prese per mano e si mise a correre, lasciando indietro le altre due. Ci sistemammo sulle banchine, un posto confortevole in cui ben presto venimmo raggiunte anche da Nunzia e Pinuccia. Lina però mal sopportava la presenza della madre e della cognata e così con un scusa mi prese per mano, ci allontanammo. 

Facemmo il giro del ponte mano nella mano, in lungo e in largo fino alla balaustra della prua da cui rimanemmo a guardare per un po’ Napoli che si allontanava mano a mano dalla nostra vista, in silenzio. Era mattina presto, ma già faceva così caldo che entrambe eravamo sudate soltanto per quella breve passeggiata. 

“Vorrei non tornarci più, a casa” disse ad un certo punto, in un repentino cambiamento d’umore. La sua voce si perdeva nel rumore del motore dell’imbarcazione e a quello del vento caldo, che quel mattino soffiava con intensità.

Mi voltai a guardarla: gli occhi socchiusi, i capelli mossi dal vento, aveva un’espressione seria in viso, che poco si addiceva a chi parte per la villeggiatura. Nell’intenzione di rassicurarla feci scivolare la mano sul ferro del parapetto, verso la sua, appoggiata poco più in là e feci scontrare il mignolo con il suo “Non ci pensare, abbiamo un mese per stare insieme”

Lina abbassò lo sguardo alle nostre mani, finalmente l’espressione corrucciata mutò di nuovo e sorrise dolcemente; poi alzò l’altra mano e in un movimento lento mi sfiorò i capelli con la punta delle dita, me li aggiusto dietro all’orecchio, non curandosi affatto di chi ci circondava. 

“Sei proprio bella con i capelli schiariti del sole” dovetti arrossire e lei proseguì, ancora la voce bassa e roca “Bella quasi quanto quando mi guardi e sei contenta” 

______________

La casa affittata da Stefano e Rino era davvero bellissima. 

A pochi passi dalla spiaggia, immersa nel verde; due piani con una cucina, due bagni, una bella terrazza da cui si vedeva il mare e quattro stanze da letto - cosa mi stupì, Lila aveva provveduta a dare una stanza privata, seppur piccola, persino a me. 

Era quasi l’ora di pranzo quando varcammo la soglia di casa. La proprietaria ce la mostrò lodandone la posizione, le camere spaziose e la bellissima terrazza da cui si vedeva il mare. Poi si congedò e così, mentre Pinuccia e Lila disfacevano le loro cose, Nunzia mi mandò a fare la spesa alla bottega in fondo alla strada. 

Al mio ritorno preparammo la cena, anche con l’inaspettato aiuto anche di Lila. Era evidente volesse farmi pesare il meno possibile la mia condizione di impiegata e più di sua ospite, non restò affatto seduta sulla terrazza a prendere il sole insieme a Pinuccia; al contrario, si sedette vicino a me, mi aiutò a pelare le patate. Si mise a parlare del caldo e del sole, a lodare Ischia, a lodare me di fronte a sua madre. Era tornata di buon umore, quell’ombra quasi preoccupata che le avevo letto sul traghetto non c’era più e questo tranquillizzava anche me, mi metteva addosso la sua stessa allegria. 

Pranzammo tardi e scendemmo in spiaggia solo dopo pranzo, verso le quattro. Pinuccia fece mille storie per il caldo, dicendo che già gli mancava Rino, che era stanca e che la gravidanza la sfiancava. Lila, già innervosita dalla sua presenza, non mancò di farle notare come sarebbe potuta rimanere a casa. Iniziarono a battibeccare finché Lila non si alzò in piedi sbuffando, avviandosi verso il bagno asciuga.

“Mi sono rotta di sentirti, basta” si lamento e poi dato che io rimanevo lì ferma sull’asciugamano e non accennavo a seguirla, mi esortò “Lenù, vieni o no a farti il bagno?”

Così la seguii, insieme ci immergemmo nell’acqua, dove finalmente restammo sole. Lila si immerse fino alle spalle, piegò la testa per bagnarsi i capelli; sembrava una bambina, entusiasta e allo stesso modo spaventata da quella distesa blu. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardarla, tanto la trovava bella, tanto mi sembrava scintillasse quasi quanto l’acqua del mare illuminata dal sole.

"Mi insegni a nuotare, Lenù?" mi domandò Lila a quel punto, forse insospettita da come mi fossi incantata nel guardarla. Anche io mi ero immersa ma solo per metà e così Lila, sotto la superficie dell’acqua, fece scivolare la mano, lontana da occhi indiscreti, sino alla mia e mi tirò più sotto. Poi mi sfiorò il palmo con l’indice e il medio, vi passò linee verticalmente, con le unghie, come a graffiarmi. Annuì, ancora più incantata da quel tono malizioso. Chiusi la mano a pugno, intrappolando le sue dita nel mio palmo. Lei sorrise al mio gesto, si avvicinò, ancora guardandomi negli occhi e a quel punto facendo incontrare anche l’altra mano con la mia, intrecciando le dita e palmo contro palmo.

Con le braccia tese, tenendoci per le mani, a quel punto, rimanemmo qualche istante immobili, a contemplarci occhi negli occhi; finché Lila non utilizzò quel contatto per saltarmi addosso con un balzo, affondarmi per le spalle e mandarmi completamente sott’acqua. 

Scoppiò in una risata cristallina quando riemersi, mentre io tossicchiavo per aver inghiottito dell’acqua. Scoppiai a ridere però allo stesso modo, iniziando ora ad inseguirla mentre lei tentava di fuggire saltellando nell’acqua; la raggiunsi provai a trascinarla sotto, con le mani sulle spalle ma lei si voltò e mi ritrovai con le mani legate dietro al suo collo, viso contro viso, come se fossimo sul punto di darci un bacio.

Lila si protese in effetti verso di me quasi a completare quel movimento naturale se fossimo state sole, ma a quel punto mi sembrava di esserci spinte fino troppo in là; mi staccai ed indietreggiai, mi misi in ginocchioni sulla sabbia riemergendomi nell’acqua sino al collo “Vuoi imparare a nuotare, allora?” la incalzai

Lila sembrò delusa, come ad un bambino a cui si toglie il giocattolo, ma poi si leccò le labbra e annuì.

“Stenditi” dissi allora e la assecondai mentre si metteva a pancia in giù sul pelo dell’acqua, appoggiai la mano sotto al suo stomaco. 

“Muovi le braccia” le mimai il gesto “Così”

Lila mosse confusamente l’avambraccio e non produsse altro che schizzi “Così?”

Scoppiai a ridere “Più piano, Lì”

Lila ripetè il movimento un paio di volte, meglio di come aveva fatto in precedenza, poi affiancandolo anche da quello delle gambe. Imparava in fretta, anche se ancora non riusciva a tenersi completamente a galla.

Dopo un po’ si stancò, mi disse che voleva imparare a rimanere a galla. Mi venne tra le braccia e si sdraiò a pancia in sù, sospesa sul filo dell’acqua, facendosi aiutare dalle mie mani che le sostenevano i fianchi.

"Non piegare la schiena" dissi piano, gli occhi fissi sul suo corpo bagnato.

Non passare le dita su ogni centimetro della pelle nuda di Lila era uno sforzo più sovrumano. La pelle olivastra era bagnata, appena scottata dal sole in chiazze più arrossate e le goccioline che scendevano dal pezzo di sopra del costume le arrivavano sino all’elastico di quello di sotto. Avrei voluto baciarla, immaginai in una fantasia peccaminosa, passarci le labbra e succhiare via quelle gocce dallo stomaco piatto, passare la lingua sulla linea dello stomaco fino a dove iniziava il costume. Quel pensiero mi arrossò le guance e la punta delle orecchie, un moto di piacere al basso ventre.

"Lenù?" richiamò la mia attenzione Lila. 

Tornai a guardarla sul viso e mi resi conto che aveva piegato il collo in avanti. Sorrideva di fronte al mio viso, da cui aveva senza dubbio interpretato i miei desideri.

"Vuoi insegnarmi o no?" mi incalzò tuttavia, un occhio chiuso acciecata dalla luce del sole, di fronte.

"Sì, certo"

Nonostante la mia risposta Lila tornò dritta, un sorriso sbruffone che ancora le colorava gli occhi spalancati "Non mi sembri molto concentrata"

Scossi la testa con fare vago, ma poi sorrisi allo stesso modo "Sei tu che mi distrai" accennai soltanto, mostrandomi coraggiosa, ma soltanto perché avevo già controllato che intorno a noi non ci fosse nessuno che mi potesse sentire. 

Lina allora si pose nella mia stessa posizione in ginocchioni, per coprire il corpo con l'acqua sino alle spalle. Così poteva avvicinarmi a sé, toccarmi i fianchi; fece scorrere la mano aperta sino al basso ventre, poco sopra dove iniziava il mio costume. Era un gesto così malizioso, specie nell'espressione di gusto che Lila si disegnò sul volto, che dubitai fortemente che pur coperte dall'acqua, non risultasse tanto sensuale anche ad un occhio esterno.

Per questo forse mi irrigidii, ma durò troppo poco perché mi allarmassi davvero; giusto il tempo in cui Lila si avvicinò al mio orecchio e mormorò nella voce più roca che le avessi mai sentito

"Non immagini _cosa_ ti voglio fare questa sera"

Ora sì che arrossii, ma dovetti ricompormi immediatamente perché Pinuccia a quel punto era balzata in acqua, raggiungendoci a grandi falcate.

"Insegni anche a me, Lenuccia?" mi chiese e scorsi chiaramente come Lila aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, per l'intimità che avevamo nuovamente perso.

___________

Cenammo al suono del mare e di Pinuccia, che raccontava la bellezza della spiaggia e del mare a Nunzia, che l’ascoltava con interesse. Io e Lila rimanemmo in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo, scambiandoci sguardi e promesse su come sarebbe terminata quella serata.

Dopo cena trascorremmo il tempo in terrazza, godendoci la brezza che vi si respirava, ma con la scusa che eravamo stanche dal viaggio e dal primo giorno ad Ischia, ci ritirammo nelle stanze da letto molto presto; Lila fu la prima a sbadigliare, a chiudere il giornale che stava leggiucchiando e a dire che sarebbe andata a dormire, cercando di invogliare Pinuccia e Nunzia a fare lo stesso. A me, aveva rivolto uno sguardo tutt’altro che innocente, che si era trascinato finché non era sparito all’interno della cucina e che io avevo seguito senza riuscire a distogliere di un centimetro l’attenzione dal suo corpo. 

Per fortuna il suo piano funzionò, una decina di minuti e Nunzia disse che sarebbe stato andare a dormire anche noi. Lila non aspettò neppure una mezz’ora prima di bussare alla mia porta. La casa era in silenzio, ma era possibile che ancora Nunzia o Pinuccia fossero ancora sveglie, nelle loro stanze. Per questo quando le aprii la porta e la richiusi alle sue spalle, le feci presente quanto il dono della pazienza non fosse affatto tra le sue virtù.

Lei ignorò del tutto il mio commento e volò tra le mie braccia, aggrappandosi al mio collo. Mi stampò sulle labbra il bacio che ci promettevano praticamente da tutto il giorno. Aveva i capelli sciolti, i piedi nudi e la sottana che a malapena le copriva metà delle cosce, quando si appoggiò a me sentii il suo seno che si premeva contro il mio, sotto la maglietta in stoffa leggera del pigiama che portavo.

“Potevi aspettare ancora un po’, che succede se…” protestai ancora, ma Lila ancora mi zittì con le sue labbra sulle mie e questa volta mi rassegnai. 

Ricambiai il bacio, ci stringemmo per lunghi istanti, facendo schioccare le labbra una contro l’altra in un suono che riecheggiò nel silenzio. 

“Non ce la facevo più ad aspettare” mi sussurrò poi all’orecchio e a quel punto, premendomi una mano sul petto, mi spinse sul letto. Poi salì a cavalcioni su di me, le gambe ai lati dei miei fianchi e mi baciò con maggior impeto, la mano dietro al mio collo per approfondire il bacio il più possibile.

“Lila” gemetti, non più come protesta, come invocazione del piacere da cui in un istante fui travolta. Anche perché a quel punto potei sentire la stoffa delle mutandine di Lila contro la pelle appena sopra l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama e sotto la mia maglietta alzata; avvertii così che era già bagnata dall’eccitazione, che proprio quella stoffa bagnata mi aveva inumidito la pelle. 

“Non preoccuparti” sospirò lei per tranquillizzarmi, fece scendere le mano tra mie cosce nello spazio rimasto tra i nostri corpi “Ho chiuso la mia stanza a chiave, così non si accorgono che non ci sono”

Avrei potuto contestare come quelle misure non fossero nemmeno lontanamente vicine ad essere adeguate, ma la vista mi si annebbiò, non me ne importò più minimamente di essere scoperte, quando Lila dopo avermi toccata con il pollice un paio di volte, rimosse la mano dalle mie gambe per far sì che la distanza tra i nostri bacini fu ridotta al minimo. Strinsi in risposta le braccia intorno alla vita di Lila e la aiutai in quel movimento, in spinte decise dei suoi fianchi che mi lasciarono senza fiato, insieme ai baci, alle carezze, ai gemiti sommessi. Ripetemmo un paio di quel movimento, dondolammo sul letto, che emise un cigolio che non prometteva nulla di buono per le nostre intenzioni di non essere sentite.

“Lo sai quanto è difficile averti davanti tutto il giorno e non poterti toccare?” mi domandò Lila, la voce roca, spinse nuovamente il bacino contro il mio. Di nuovo il letto cigolò, ma probabilmente più grave fu il gemito che mi sfuggì senza controllo e mi sembrò riecheggiar per secoli nella casa silenziosa. 

“Vorrei che sparisse Pinuccia, sparisse mia madre, sparisse tutto il mondo” mormorò ancora, questa volta più lentamente e senza più malizia nel tono, soltanto la più profonda dedizione. Ma soprattutto, in un italiano perfetto. La guardai come assuefatta, mentre ripeteva quelle frasi con gli occhi socchiusi e il busto inclinato in avanti, un’espressione di piacere ed eppure di sofferenza “Che rimanessimo soltanto io e te, per sempre”

Non mi lasciò il tempo di risponderle, mi baciò sul collo, prese a succhiarlo, ad appoggiarvi gli incisicivi come sul punto di mordermi; intanto la mia mano scese al suo seno, che liberai dalla stoffa della sottana e che strofinai contro il palmo della mano, strinsi i capezzoli tra le dita e la sentii gemere contro di me, di nuovo con troppa veemenza per non essere sentite. Ma Lila non sembrava averci fatto neppure caso, mi baciò ancora e ancora, non smettendo di far scontrare i nostri bacini che diventavano di minuto in minuto più frenetici.

Di tanto in tanto, quando si staccava nel mio collo per proseguire in una scia di baci lungo la mandibola, scorgevo i suoi occhi, allargati, che bruciavano di lussuria e che a loro volta infiammavano i miei. E percepii il bisogno di vederla ancor più eccitata, di darle tutto quel piacere con cui ripagare l’enorme sentimento da cui mi sentivo inebriata. Così abbandonai i seni, mi feci strada tra i nostri corpi e poi scostando la sua biancheria, feci scivolare dentro di lei due dita.

Lila imprecò, forse non aspettandoselo a quel punto e si staccò dal mio collo; inarcando la schiena all’indietro, iniziò a muovere il bacino più velocemente. Allacciò le mani alla mia nuca, mi stringeva i capelli tra le dita. Poi in uno slancio si alzò sulle ginocchia e permise alle mie dita, divenute ora tre, di aderire perfettamente dentro di lei.

“Più veloce, Elena” sussurrò al mio orecchio, come una supplica e a quel punto, nonostante io aumentai la velocità, anche i suoi fianchi si mossero più frenetici a scontrare il mio polso.

Anche il rumore delle molle del letto aumentò in proporzione e questo mi preoccupò; ma non avrei potuto a quel punto però fermarmi, non solo per Lila, ma anche per come io stessa mi sentivo sull’orlo di un orgasmo, con il contatto continuo che i fianchi di Lila facevano sul mio pube, con i suoi gemiti che le sfuggivano dalle labbra socchiusa. 

L’unica fortuna che si salvò quella sera dal venire scoperte, probabilmente, fu che Lila arrivò all’orgasmo pochi istante più tardi, gemendo contro di me e questa volta davvero lasciandomi un leggero morso sulla pelle, che mi fece male ed eppure mi eccitò ancor di più. Mi guardò negli occhi poi, le pupille ancora dilatate di piacere e fece scendere la mano più sotto. Non impiegò molto perché anche io raggiunsi il piacere, ancora stringendola, con la fronte contro la sua

“Ti amo” sospirai con il fiato corto, poco dopo essermi morsa il labbro inferiore per gridare il suo nome. Lila mi rispose con un “Ti amo” sommesso dalle scarica di risate che poco dopo la colpirono. 

Ci sdraiammo, poi, una nelle braccia dell’altra, con l’intento di dormire; ma rimanemmo sveglie quasi tutta la notte a parlare, guardando le stelle fuori dalla finestra e scambiandoci un’infinità di altri baci. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH FINALMENTE I CAPITOLI DI ISCHIA (*parte in sottofondo Sapore di Sale di Gino Paoli*) 
> 
> (chiedo scusa per le scene di sesso, non le so proprio scrivere, ma ogni tanto sono necessarie ehehe)


	33. Chapter 33

Capitolo trentatré

Lila sgattaiolò fuori dalla mia stanza verso le sei del mattino. Mi riaddormentai quasi subito avendo dormito poche ore e fui risvegliata solo dai rumori che provenivano dalla cucina. Guardai l’orologio, erano le otto e mezza. 

Uscii dalla stanza un po’ allarmata per quel ritardo e trovai il tavolo della terrazza già apparecchiato per la colazione. Pinuccia piegata su un fotoromanzo si accarezzava la pancia, Nunzia in piedi che serviva del caffè nella tazza di Lila; in particolare quest’ultima, che guardava in direzione del mare, fu la prima che si accorse del mio arrivo, sorrise nella mia direzione. 

“Buongiorno Lenuccia” mi salutò subito dopo Nunzia.

Mi scusai immediatamente per il ritardo, avevo il compito di aiutarla nel preparare la colazione ma non avevo sentito la sveglia dissi, mi ero riaddormentata senza la cognizione del tempo. Mi proposi di rassettare, di sacrificare la mattina che avrei dovuto passare al mare. Ma Nunzia non me ne fece una colpa e non ne volle sapere.

“Non ti preoccupare, ieri è stata una giornata faticosa” mi confortò, facendomi sedere e versandomi del caffè - e io ignorai lo sguardo malizioso con cui Lila nascose un sorriso a mezza bocca, che voleva dire ed _é stata una nottata altrettanto faticosa._

Mentre facevamo colazione, temetti più volte che qualcuno potesse fare domande riguardo alla sera prima, che potessero aver sentito il rumore delle molle del materasso o addirittura i gemiti sommessi provenire dalla mia stanza. Magari Nunzia li avrebbe ignorati senza fare troppe domande, era una persona estremamente discreta, ma non ero sicura che Pinuccia, innocentemente o per fare polemica, non ne avrebbe domandato la spiegazione.

Invece, per fortuna, tutto tacque. Terminammo la colazione in silenzio, Lila che mi sorrideva apertamente senza neppure farne segreto con gli altri al nostro tavolo, io che le rispondevo più discreta, ma non risparmiandole lunghe occhiate. Il sole del mattino ci colpiva ancora timido sul volto, il cinguettio degli uccelli era l’unico rumore di sottofondo: era di nuovo una bellissima giornata. 

“Andate al mare oggi?” domandò Nunzia ad un certo punto.

“Certo” rispose Lila con aria civettuola, si alzò in piedi e mi passò di fronte, muovendo i fianchi proprio di fronte al mio viso “Non ho ancora imparato a nuotare” 

___________

La settimana che seguì, fino al Venerdì pomeriggio almeno, trascorse serena. 

La routine era sempre la stessa, simile a quella del primo giorno di vacanza. Cadenzata al giorno dai bagni al mare, il sole in spiaggia, le passeggiate sul bagnasciuga e il cocco che compravamo alle bancarelle lungo la strada; la sera c’erano le cene in terrazza, qualche uscita per il centro, per prenderci un gelato, chiamare Antonio e i mariti a Napoli e poi rientrare sempre a casa per le undici secondo le direttive di Nunzia che ci aspettava sveglia. Quando tutti dormivano, Lila entrava nel mio letto o io mi infilava nel suo. Facevamo l’amore e poi chiacchieravamo senza sosta, sino ad addormentarci. 

Certo, ad eccezione della notte, non potevamo mai essere davvero sole, c’era sempre Pinuccia sulle nostre tracce. Tuttavia io e Lila non avremmo potuto essere più affiatate. Approfittavamo di ogni momento in cui nessuno ci osservava per toccarci, i capelli, i fianchi o il viso, per prenderci la mano, per rubarci baci sulle labbra rischiando più di una volta di essere viste. Sembrava non importarci dei rischi, non importarmi, anche dopo quello che era successo al matrimonio con Gino e che pure mi aveva segnata - come sempre, quando stavamo insieme, rinchiuse nella nostra bolla di sapone, tutto ciò che accadeva al resto del mondo era un irrilevante brusio di fondo. Stavamo vivendo una vacanza insieme, passavamo insieme tutto il giorno e alla notte dormivamo nello stesso letto. Tutto il resto, tutto quello che era stato vero fino ad una settimana prima, non mi sembrava neppure accaduto davvero, mi sembrava l’incubo di una notte tormentata.

D’altronde, ogni altro problema che avevamo al rione, che fosse Stefano, i Solara, o i nostri genitori, non aveva conto lì ad Ischia e mi sembrava perfetto così. Di viverci quel mese e mezzo come una pausa da tutto il resto, che ci dimenticassimo tutte quelle cose che complicavano un’armonia che da sole eravamo così brave a creare. Anche di Nino, della nostra conversazione l’ultimo giorno di scuola, scelsi di non parlargliene. Sembrava non essere sull’isola perché non lo incontrammo mai né in spiaggia né in centro e pensai meglio così, avrà cambiato progetti, sarà da qualche parte con Nadia. Quindi ne approfittai per non creare dissapori tra di noi, feci finta di nulla.

Tutto sembrava proseguire tranquillo, insomma. Almeno fino a che quel sogno idilliaco, andò in frantumo quando il Venerdì tornammo dalla spiaggia, nel tardo pomeriggio. 

Nella strada verso casa, nella salita che divideva la strada dal nostro appartamento, Pinuccia ci precedeva di qualche passo e io e Lila ne approfittavamo per sfiorarci; come di sua abitudine, Lila guardava dritto di fronte, ma con il dorso della mano sfiorava il mio e di tanto in tanto cercava con l’indice di arpionare le mie dita tra le sue. 

Temporeggiavamo ancora, quasi mano nella mano ormai, quando da dentro casa udimmo un grido. Alzai la testa. Pinuccia era sull’uscio di casa, aggrappata al collo di Rino che l’abbracciava stretta con le mani sui fianchi. Vicino ai due, che guardava verso di noi ora, Stefano sventolava il braccio e chiamava Lina a gran voce. 

__________ 

"Quando credevi di dirmelo?”

Con le mani sui fianchi, nel bel mezzo della terrazza, controllai a malapena il tono della voce da quanto ero furiosa. Non riuscivo a credere che Lina me l’avesse tenuto nascosto, che mi fossi fatta prendere in giro per l’ennesima volta: a farmi convincere che davvero in quel mese saremmo state libere da Stefano, non accorgermi dei sotterfugi di Lila per non farmi sapere la verità - e dire che un paio di volte mi era venuto il dubbio: al matrimonio in principio e in quei giorni, dopo delle frasi di Pinuccia sul non vedere l’ora di riabbracciare Rino. Lila mi aveva sempre rassicurata però, dell’arrivo del marito nel fine settimana non mi aveva mai accennato e io mi ero fidata, non avevo indagato oltre.

Lila alle mie spalle, cercò di tranquillizzarmi. Non aveva perso la calma.

“Non volevo rovinare i giorni che ci rimanevano prima che arrivava Stefano” si giustificò

“E mentirmi ti sembra invece che non rovini niente?” mi voltai con uno scatto, l’impulso di mettermi ad urlare specie di fronte alla sua tranquillità e la consapevolezza di non poterlo fare mi innervosiva ancora di più “Li hai già rovinati tutti, i giorni che abbiamo passato insieme” 

Lila non rispose, restò lì a fissarmi, come aspettasse che calmassi quell’attacco di nervi e apparentemente immotivato. Ma per me non era affatto immotivato, anzi, mi sembrava assurdo che lei non riuscisse a cogliere il mio punto di vista. Che non riuscisse a comprendere come mi sembrasse pazzia condividere la loro stessa casa “Lila, ma come…” provai ad articolare, ma ero confusa, offesa, tristemente cosciente che quel nostro sogno d’amore era terminato “come ti è venuto in mente?”

“Sono solo due giorni, Lenù” Lila parlò con voce seria, ora quasi infastidita dalle mie proteste, come se non apprezzassi il piano geniale frutto di tanti sforzi “Solo due giorni. Poi se ne vanno”

“Per tornare il Venerdì successivo!”

Lila alzò gli occhi al cielo, stava per ribattere, ma Stefano entrò e ci interruppe. Dovette interpretare i nostri sguardi, troppo cupi per poterli mutare in così poco tempo, perciò ci chiese se andava tutto bene. Mentii, gli dissi con un mezzo sorriso che non c’era alcun problema, mentre Lila, in silenzio con le braccia incrociate, soltanto annuì impercettibilmente.

Poi mi dileguai, affiancai Nunzia nel preparare la cena, cercando di concentrarmi sulle patate e sull’arrosto, ma non potendo evitare la presenza di Stefano che girava per casa alle mie spalle. Che con fare da uomo di casa si proponeva di aggiustare parte della tapparella della cucina, che baciava Lila sulla testa quando le passava vicino, che chiamava Nunzia _mammà._

Percepivo come quella casa, che era stato tempio immacolato dell’amore mio e di Lila in quei giorni, che non era stato contaminato da Stefano in alcun modo - come lo erano stati, invece, gli tutti altri luoghi in cui ci eravamo amate- veniva inevitabilmente sporcato. 

La cena fu lenta, un’agonia che mi sembrò non finire mai. Nunzia aveva preparato moltissimo cibo, da almeno tre portate, per i nuovi arrivati. I due uomini erano particolare felici di essere in vacanza dopo la fatica della settimana, mangiarono in abbondanza e fecero moltissimi complimenti a tutte noi, accennarono un po’ al rione ma poi ci chiesero soprattutto della settimana trascorsa, ricevendo ben poche risposte: Pinuccia per noia, Lila perché guardava me per studiare ogni mia reazione e io che non ero dell’umore giusto per aprire bocca.

Passarono allora ad essere più specifici, a quella stessa giornata, a chiedere cosa avessimo fatto di bello e Pinuccia rispose laconica che di nuovo avevamo fatto i bagni, che ci eravamo prese il cocco e che di ritorno ci eravamo spinte fino al chiosco del gelato.

"Vi siete divertite allora?" domandò Rino, con un sorriso sincero.

"Io no" rispose Pinuccia in tono permaloso, anche se sembrava scherzasse "Lenuccia e Lina fanno comunella, stanno sempre appiccicate, si fanno i bagni e mi lasciano in spiaggia da sola"

Tutti la presero ridendo, ma io tremai. Pinuccia non aveva idea quanto quella frase innocente, detta per non farsi escludere da noi, potesse lasciare spazio ad una verità ben più profonda.

Lila arricciò il naso, credetti fosse sul punto di parlare - e dire qualcosa di inappropriato- perciò la anticipai "Sto insegnando a nuotare a Lina e a Pinuccia" spiegai, per giustificarci. Erano le prime parole che dicevano a voce alta dall’inizio della cena. 

“Soltanto a Lina” puntualizzò Pinuccia, sottovoce. 

“Non te lo insegna perché non hai pazienza di imparare" fu la risposta spazientita invece di Lila, che giochicchiava con il cibo, punzecchiandolo con la forchetta ma non portandolo mai alla bocca.

Stefano annuì, con il fare da uomo vissuto si rivolse alla sorella "Sì, Pinù, la devi ascoltare Lenuccia" mi indicò con la forchetta "Che di tutte le cose che sa, magari te ne insegna qualcuna"

Rino ammiccò "Oppure te lo insegno io a nuotare domani” 

“Che mi insegni, tu”

“Ah vedrai, vedrai. Se vuoi andiamo di là e ti faccio vedere”

I due risero di cuore, un po’ contenti di essersi ritrovati e un po’ alterati dal vino, non finsero neppure di sottintendere le loro intenzioni. Si scusarono, ci diedero la buona notte e poi si presero per mano e sparirono nella stanza da letto di Pinuccia. 

Noi quattro rimasti al tavolo terminammo il dolce, questa davvero nel più completo silenzio. Stefano ci provò ancora a chiederci della villeggiatura, se ci piaceva la casa che gli aveva trovato un suo amico, provò persino a parlare della salumeria che stava per riaprire dopo i fatti dell’incendio. Che tutto il rione era contento, alla faccia dei Solara torneremo a fare i soldi, disse. Ma al di là di qualche commento accondiscendente di Nunzia, neppure quei discorsi attecchirono davvero.

E così, quando anche il dolce terminò. Io e Nunzia ci alzammo in piedi per lavare le stoviglie e Lila tentò di fare lo stesso, ma Stefano la fermò. Li vidi con la coda dell’occhio, fingendo di concentrarmi sulla spugna che mi insaponava le mani, ma non potendo vedere altro che le sue dita grosse su di lei, come la strinse a sé, come tentò di baciarla sulla bocca nonostante le rimostranze della ragazza.

"Andiamo a parlare in camera pure noi"

Lila non rispose, ma guardò nella mia direzione, mentre io invece mantenevo basso lo sguardo sul piatto che stavo risciacquando; non volevo guardarla, volevo concentrarmi su qualcos’altro, ma non riuscivo più visualizzare altro ciò che non fosse l’immagine che avevo alle spalle. Mi morsi il labbro inferiore, per farmi male, a perdere la facoltà di ascoltare o almeno di capire che cosa significasse davvero la proposta di Stefano. 

"Dopo" provò a dire Lila, liberandosi da quelle braccia grandi con cui le aveva avvolto le spalle e di avvicinarsi a noi.

"Non mi fare dannare" non si arrese il ragazzo e la trattenne, mettendole mani intorno alla vita. Mormorò a voce più bassa al suo orecchio - ma per mia sfortuna, io sentii tutto "Mi sei mancata tanto, se vieni di là te lo faccio vedere quanto mi sei mancata"

"Ste', le dobbiamo aiutare, è una scortesia andare via" rispose più bruscamente Lila.

Ma a quel punto intervenne Nunzia “No, Lina, va’ va’, qui ci pensiamo io e Lenuccia” 

Io non dissi niente, tenevo ancora le spalle rigide, il corpo contratto come granito. Tentavo solo di isolarmi dalla conversazione, che prosegui con ancora un po’ di proteste da parte di Lila, ma che alla fine, venne trascinata via dal marito. 

Mi veniva da piangere, ma resistetti ancora per un po’: finii i miei compiti, rassettai la cucina e la terrazza, poi presi le mie cose e dissi a Nunzia che ero stanca, che ne avrei approfittato per dormire un po’ di più. Così chiusi nella mia stanza, mi abbandonai nel letto senza forze.

____________ 

Rimasi sdraiata a lungo sul letto, guardando all'esterno della finestra spalancata, Ischia immersa nella notte. 

Mi sembrava di soffocare, con i vestiti appiccicati al corpo e il viso arrossato, le fronte madida. Ma non era soltanto il caldo afoso di Luglio a darmi quella sensazione d’oppressione: era l'idea che dall'altra parte della parete ci fossero Lila e Stefano; nello stesso letto dove eravamo state abbracciate io e lei, ora c’era lui, con quel corpo pesante e sgraziato, che la stava toccando, bacando, che si stringeva al suo corpo come mi ci ero stretta io fino alla sera prima. Li immaginavo insieme e mi ripetevo che io non potevo farci proprio niente. Se non rimanere lì nella mia stanza a piangere, ad arrovellarmi per la gelosia, a rimpiangere di non aver mai messo piede ad Ischia. 

Non era una novità, mi ripetevo odiandomi per quelle lacrime che non riuscivo a smettere di gettare, lo sapevo dal principio che era sua moglie, ben prima di essere la mia fidanzata. Che per quanto io mi illudessi del contrario, fingessi di dimenticarmelo, questo non era mai cambiato. Che in quei mesi non aveva mai smesso di dormirle accanto, che non aveva mai smesso di pretendere da lei un rapporto sessuale, che anche se Lina non me lo raccontava, lui non s’era mai arreso dall’avere da lei ciò che un marito doveva pretendere da una moglie. Che anche se lei cercava di non farsi toccare, perché la disgustava come mi ripeteva, prima o poi Stefano si prendeva sempre ciò che voleva. Con le buone, o con le cattive.

Sì certo, sapevo tutto questo. Ne ero anche già stata gelosa, fin dall’inizio della nostra relazione. Ma saperlo solo in teoria, solo nella mia immaginazione, era una cosa; mentre vedere e sentire con le proprie orecchie un altro paio di maniche. Averli lì, ad un solo muro di distanza consumare un rapporto, mi faceva diventare pazza, rigirare e rigirare tra le lenzuola zuppe di sudore e lacrime, continuando a piangere senza riuscirai a fermare. 

Come avrei potuto resistere per tutto il resto dell’estate così, ogni fine settimana, in quel modo.

Mi vedevo a tratti coraggiosa come non lo ero mai stata, entrare nella camera accanto sbattendo la porta contro la parete, sorprendere i due nel letto; gridare a Stefano che Lila era solo mia, che sarebbe stata sempre e soltanto mia e che ero l’unica che aveva il diritto di starle accanto. Ed eccoci poi scappare via, insieme, tenendoci per mano nel buio della notte. Che importava della scuola, dell’università, del rione, delle nostre famiglie. Avremmo preso il primo traghetto del mattino e saremmo sparite, per sempre. 

Ma erano soltanto fantasie, deliri della mia mente annebbiata, che non avrebbero mai avuto alcun seguito. La sola verità, la sola realtà, era che io mi divincolavo alla ricerca di un po’ di fresco, che ascoltavo ogni rumore della notte timorosa di sentire qualcosa nell’altra stanza, che continuavo a piangere e a domandarmi cos’avrei fatto a quel punto. Fino a che quei deliri, più per sfinimento che per calma ritrovata, verso le tre di notte divennero sogni tormentati che non mi abbandonarono sino al mattino. 


	34. Chapter 34

Capitolo trentaquattro

Dovevano essere le sette quando bussarono alla mia porta. 

Sapevo già che era Lila, perché ero sveglia da almeno una mezz’ora, rimanendo però a crogiolarmi tra le lenzuola, illudendomi di non trovarmi lì, che il giorno precedente non fosse accaduto affatto. Avevo riconosciuto perciò, distintamente, ogni sua mossa: prima la porta della sua stanza che si apriva con un cigolio, poi i passi svelti sino al bagno, l’acqua della doccia, poi di nuovo i passi verso la stanza. Per un po’ c’era stato silenzio, poi il rumore dei piedi nudi di Lila sul pavimento del corridoio e infine i leggeri colpi alla porta.

Rimasi sdraiata, fingendo di dormire sotto il lenzuolo che mi copriva sino al naso, abbracciata al cuscino ancora bagnato dalle lacrime. Non volevo parlarle, non volevo mostrarle gli occhi gonfi per quella notte passata a piangere.

Lila aspettò qualche istante una mia risposta, ma poi si spazientì e aprì comunque la porta. Si fermò qualche secondo sull'uscio. Credo rimase a guardarmi, non potevo vederla con gli occhi chiusi, ma la sentii sospirare più volte, spazientirsi ancora guardando fuori dalla finestra la luce tenue del mattino che entrava nella stanza.

Sperai che uscisse, ma alla fine entrò, richiuse la porta alle spalle. Prima camminò avanti e indietro, ancora sospirando, poi si sedette sul ciglio del letto facendolo cigolare.

"Lo so che sei sveglia" disse a quel punto, dato che io seguitavo a fare finta di dormire. 

Non risposi, speravo ancora andasse via. 

“Lenù”

Ancora silenzio e allora con uno spunto stizzito ripetè “Elena!”

"Lasciami stare" seppi solo dire, allora. Avrei voluto fossero parole piene di rabbia, ma mi tradii la voce spezzata dalle lacrime che tornano a bagnarmi il viso e a ricadere sul cuscino.

Lila sospirò per l’ennesima volta, ma senza l’atteggiamento scocciato, piuttosto fu più comprensiva nel vedermi reagire così. Allungò la mano a tranquillizzarmi, me la appoggiò sul fianco coperto dal lenzuolo. 

“Non piangere” ordinò piano, dura, ma ancora con quel tono di protezione. Poi, dato che seguitavo ad ignorarla, si fece più vicina. Si abbassò su di me, appoggiandosi alla mia schiena e mi parlò all’orecchio sottovoce “Domani sera Stefano se ne va e siamo solo di nuovo io e te”

Non risposi, ma avrei voluto gridarle che non era vero. Stefano sarebbe tornato. Non saremmo mai state _solo io e lei._ Ne per quella vacanza, né a Napoli a fine estate, forse mai lo saremmo state. Che stupide ad illuderci che i problemi non ci avrebbe seguito sino a li, sino ad Ischia, che saremmo state libere anche solo per un po’. 

Presa dal fastidio di quei pensieri, mi scostai dal suo tocco cambiando posizione, ma sempre dandole le spalle. Lila allora trovando per l’ennesima volta la mia opposizione, si innervosì, balzò in piedi. Questa volta il tono si era fatto tagliente, spazientito. 

“Che cosa pensavi, che Stefano mi mandava qui a farmi la villeggiatura senza condizioni?”

Quella frase, quel cinismo, mi colpì tanto da sbloccarmi. Balzai sù anche io, furiosa, dimenticando le mie intenzioni di ignorarla "É colpa mia, ora?" esclamai, il tono troppo alto per la casa addormentata "Sei tu, che dovevi dirmi la verità. Fin da prima di venire qui!”

"E a te che cosa cambiava?"

“Stai scherzando?”

“No”

“Non sarei qui, Lina” risposi, mi sentivo di nuovo le lacrime che pungevano gli occhi “É assurdo anche solo che tu abbia pensato che fosse una buona idea. Tutti insieme in questa casa” strinsi le labbra “Con tuo marito e la tua amante”

Definirmi in quel modo mi ferii, sentii male in petto a pronunciarla, era tutt’altro modo di vedermi. Come _amante,_ rispetto a _fidanzata_ come mi ero sempre definita. Fidanzato era dolce, era adolescenziale; amante sapeva di sbagliato. Amante lo era stato Donato Sarratore, di Melina. Eppure era questo che ero: l’amante di una donna sposata.

Anche per Lina quel termine dovette risultare arcigno da digerire. Si calmò, con il collo girato verso la finestra socchiusa "Ho pensato che sono soltanto due giorni su sette" ammise "Per il resto, sto insieme a te e Stefano nemmeno lo devo vedere"

Scossi la testa. Non mi volevo far convincere, voleva dire accettare tutto quello che quella notte avevo immaginato e che mi aveva straziata nella gelosia ”Mi hai portato qui, in trappola e ad una stanza di distanza devo sentire mentre con Stefano ..." mi fermai, non riuscii a parlare, oppressa ancora. Un po’ perché mi faceva male proseguire quella frase, un po’ perché mi accorsi che stavo piagnucolando e mostrarmi debole era l’ultimo dei miei propositi.

Quel vittimismo riaccese l’atteggiamento indispettito di Lila, con un passo s’era fatta avanti, più aggressiva ”Credi di essere tu, la vittima di questa storia?” gli occhi spalancati, le labbra screpolate che notai solo adesso mi sembravano aver già perso la lucentezza del roseo che io avevo baciato sino al giorno prima ”Io mi devo far toccare da quello stronzo. Sempre. Non solo ora, qui in villeggiatura”

Non risposi. Mi sentii in colpa, sbirciando anche nel suo dolore oltre che il mio, ma troppo ferita per riconoscerlo. E allora scossi la testa, mi rimisi seduta, con le braccia a trattenermi lo stomaco segno del senso di vomito che mi stava colpendo.

A vedermi reagire così, Lila rabbiosamente batté la mano contro la finestra che si chiuse in un rumore sordo che riecheggiò in tutta la casa. Probabilmente, che svegliò tutti quanti. 

”Vai allora, tornatene al rione" borbottò piano e poi uscì, sbattendo anche la porta.

___________

Il fine settimana passò, anche se con una lentezza proporzionale a quanto invece erano trascorsi velocemente i giorni prima dell’arrivo dei mariti. 

Io e Lina non solo non ci rivolgemmo parola, peggio, ci ignorammo come estranee nelle stesse mura domestiche. Fu facile in realtà, perché Rino e Stefano tennero le moglie particolarmente impegnate tra giri in vespa, passeggiate per il centro, bagni al mare nelle spiagge più lontane dell’isola. E a me non rimaneva che rimanere in casa con Nunzia, a leggere e a studiare, ad arrovellarmi nella gelosia e dalla frustrazione. 

Il Lunedì mattina successivo, una volta che i mariti se ne erano di nuovo tornati a Napoli, non potei invece sfuggire ai miei doveri e con Lina e Pinuccia scendemmo in spiaggia. 

Pinuccia mi parlava continuamente, mi raccontava di quanto erano stati bene lei e Rino e io le rispondevo senza verve, svogliata. Alla fine si offese, mi rimproverò con Lila, come fosse la mia insegnante e mi dovesse rimettere in riga per quel mio umore storto.

Lila non disse niente, finse di non sentire. Non mi rimproverò, né si lamento della pesantezza della cognata, che finì per offendersi anche con lei. Alla fine anche Pinuccia si zittì e ci ignorò, così che il silenzio tra di noi divenne totale. In più di tre ore, in quell’infinita mattina che sembrava non passare mai, ci scambiammo non più di una paio di parole.

Erano circa le undici, faceva un gran caldo quando, da lontano, mi sembrò di vedere Nino. Non vedevo molto a causa del sole che mi picchiava negli occhi e inoltre non portavo gli occhiali, perciò non ne fui subito sicura. Dopo i primissimi giorni a Ischia, non avevo pensato più alla nostra conversazione, alla sua ipotetica presenza sull’isola - ed ora, che fu più vicino e fui certa che fosse davvero Nino il ragazzo che camminava sul bagno asciuga con un costume nero e la camicia azzurra sbottonata sul petto nudo, lo stomaco mi si contrasse per un attimo. 

Dato che ora fu chiaro anche a lui che lo avessi notato, Nino alzò la mano per salutarmi, la scuoteva in aria chiamandomi a gran voce.

Lila, sdraiata sul suo telo a pancia sotto, si accorse di Nino solo quando lo udì ripetere più volte il mio nome. Si abbassò gli occhiali da sole, la bocca le diventò una linea d’odio nel vederlo avvicinarsi. Ma intanto Nino era già lì, di fronte a noi, sorridente e smagliante. E io la ignorai, ben contenta di quel fastidio che le leggevo negli occhi, con cui mi intimava di cacciarlo con una scusa. 

Mi alzai in piedi, al contrario, io e Nino ci baciammo su entrambe le guance.

“Sei venuta alla fine, sono contento”

“Sono qui con Lina e Pinuccia in villeggiatura” 

Nino si voltò a guardare le due ragazze. Prima Pinuccia, che non gli diede troppo confidenza e poi con Lina che quando riconobbe, salutò con lo stesso entusiasmo che aveva riservato a me. La mia fidanzata tuttavia a malapena ricambiò, abbassò gli occhiali da sole e piuttosto continuò a fulminarmi con sguardi assassini. 

“Sono andati bene gli esami?” proseguii io, invece, mantenendo quella cordialità. 

“Sì, me la sono cavata”

“Sarai stato bravo di sicuro. E Nadia come sta?”

“Dai suoi parenti, a Milano, fino ad Agosto. L’ho sentita al telefono qualche giorno fa, sua madre mi farà sapere i risultati del concorso, a fine Agosto. Vediamo, come sono andati”

Questo incuriosì anche Lila, che vidi chiaramente alzare impercettibilmente il mento, pur continuando a fingere di ignorarci. Almeno finché, dovette ripensarci e senza preavviso si rivolse al ragazzo con fare sgarbato “Ti sei convinto a partecipare”

“Alla fine sì” rispose lui, avvicinandosi gli occhiali al naso, anche se quella di Lila non era una domanda, ma più un’affermazione di sfida.

“Allora non ti faceva così schifo essere giudicato da quelle persone”

“Nadia mi ha convinto a non sprecare un’opportunità, ma la mia opinione rimane la stessa” rispose Nino, adesso appena risentito da quell’attacco, cercò da me un qualche tipo di supporto che lì per lì stentai a dargli, spaventata com’ero dalla reazione di Lila. 

Lina, invece, chiaramente soddisfatta di quella sua replica stizzita, continuò a guardare verso il mare “Mah, mi sembra incoerente”

“Si può cambiare idea, no?” difesi Nino, a quel punto, ma solo perché volevo andarle contro, mi infastidiva la boriosità con cui ora si rivolgeva a noi. 

Nino annuì, confermò che comunque la sua opinione non era cambiata e che incoerente non lo era affatto. Da quell’attacco di Lina, sembrò colpito, forse non aspettandoselo affatto. Tanto che non restò ancora molto, disse che aveva molto da fare e che il suo amico, Bruno, con cui divideva l’appartamento in centro, lo aspettava a casa. Salutò me e Pinuccia con un bacio sulle guance, con un saluto freddo e distaccato invece Lina.

“Ci sono anche i miei genitori a Barano, se vuoi andare a salutarli” fu la frase con cui mi salutò.

“Un giorno di questi passo a trovarli” gli promisi io e poi lo guardai andare via, in silenzio. 

Quando fummo di nuovo soltanto in tre, Pinuccia mi incalzò “Come si è fatto grande e bello il figlio di Donato Sarratore”

“Se quello lì è bello” la provocò Lina, con uno sbuffo, mentre si appoggiava con le braccia tese dietro la schiena, sull’asciugamano.

“Mah, a me sembra che a Lenuccia piace molto invece, non è vero?” 

Lila strinse gli occhi infastidita dal quell’affermazione, mi sfidava apertamente a rispondere alla domanda di Pinuccia. Ma io rimasi vaga, non le diedi la soddisfazione di vedermi nervosa o intimorita. Con naturalezza, negai “Nino è simpatico, ma io sto bene con Antonio” così che smorzai completamente quella conversazione. 

Aspettai per tutto il resto del giorno una reazione di Lila, non si sarebbe limitata a quelle semplici provocazioni; perché non le avevo detto niente, perché con Nino c’era stata una complicità che ero certo che l’avesse infastidita. Però, probabilmente per la presenza di Pinuccia, ma anche per non concedermi quella soddisfazione, nell’immediato non disse nulla. Si sdraiò nell’asciugamano e lì rimase, addormentata o comunque in un assoluto mutismo, sino all’ora di tornare a casa. 

Tanto durò il suo autocontrollo. Infatti, già lungo la strada di ritorno, vidi che la calma apparente di prima l’aveva abbandonata. Guardò Pinuccia che ci precedeva di un paio di metri, poi mi si affiancò rigida come un palo e ancora guardando avanti a sé, decretò secca "Lo sapevi, che c'era Sarratore”

Era la prima volta che mi rivolgeva davvero parola dopo giorni. Assecondai i suoi modi, continuai a che io a volgere gli occhi alla strada, come se non stessimo affatto parlando una con l’altra e mentii gelida “Non è vero"

"Non sei proprio capace di dire stronzate"

“Anche se fosse, non sono venuta per lui ad Ischia. É stata una tua idea o mi sbaglio?”

"Secondo me sei venuta più per lui che per me e poi vieni a fare a me la morale” 

"Secondo me Lina non sei proprio nella posizione di farmi una scenata di gelosia" risposi dura e mi stupii del modo in cui, incredibilmente, ero riuscita a zittirla. 

Lila infatti deglutendo con nervosismo, s’era chiusa in un silenzio che sapeva di un grido di frustrazione mal celato. Glielo si leggeva dagli occhi. Però poi strinse la mascella e senza più aggiungere nulla, accelerò il passo, verso casa, lasciando di fatto indietro sia me che Pinuccia.

______________

Io e Lila continuammo a non parlarci per il resto della serata. Quella sera di Lunedì, come quella precedente in cui già Stefano e Rino se ne erano già andati, non venne in camera mia e io non andai nella sua. La mattina seguente, sebbene mi svegliai prima di tutti, la trovai in cucina che beveva del caffè. Avevo dormito male, non mi sentivo affatto riposata e non avevo alcuna intenzione di mettermi a discutere con lei. Dunque la ignorai e lei fece lo stesso, spostandosi sulla terrazza per non intralciarmi - anche se notai che continuò, di tanto in tanto, a voltarsi e osservarmi mentre preparavo le cose per la colazione. 

Mi affrettati terminare i miei compiti, persino prima che si svegliasse Nunzia, poi dissi che non avevo fame e me ne tornai in camera mia. Tuttavia sapevo che non potevo evitare Lila e Pinuccia per sempre ed infatti passò neppure un’ora che Nunzia bussò alla porta. Mi chiese se per caso non stessi bene e mi avvisò che le mie amiche erano pronte per andare in spiaggia.

Mi obbligai a cambiarmi per evitare discussioni, infilai di fretta il costume e scesi al mare.

Sdraiata sul mio telo, prendevo il sole e cercavo di ignorare Lila, che mi rivolgeva continuamente sguardi indagatori cercando di interpretare ogni mia mossa. Io fingevo di dormire, ma persino con gli occhi chiusi non mi sentivo libera dai suoi occhi su di me; ad un certo punto, probabilmente anche a causa delle precedenti notti insonne, mi addormentai davvero.

Mi svegliai quando Nino arrivò. Era più attrezzato del giorno prima, aveva portato un asciugamano e lo posizionò davanti a noi. Aveva preso il sole aveva il naso rosso, me lo disse ridendo, aveva dimenticato la crema solare a casa.

Lila ci osservò scherzare in silenzio, notavo fosse attenta soprattutto la mia reazione ad ogni parola di Nino, ogni attenzione che mi rivolgeva; ma io non me ne curai, o almeno finsi di farlo, non mi risparmiai alle risate, né al buonumore ritrovato di colpo. Stavo leggendo Beckett, un volume della Galiani che raccoglieva le opere teatrali, lo tenevo fra le gambe e Nino lo notò immediatamente. Così venne naturale parlare di letteratura. 

Nino sfoderava senza problemi le sue doti oratorie, da un argomento all’altro, che fosse leggero o difficile, lui ne discuteva con lo stesso tono serio ma confidenziale, sicuro ma senza mai imporsi. 

Parlava dell’autore e delle sue origini irlandesi, del legame con la Francia, un po’ della relazione con Lucia Joyce, figlia del grande scrittore e poi di nuovo passava alla letteratura francese, alla complessità di quella inglese e poi eccolo tornare di nuovo a cose semplici.

Io lo ascoltavo senza parole, ogni tanto intervenivo, sprazzi di ciò che la Galiani mi aveva fatto leggere sui giornali, qui e là critica letteraria che avevo imparato a scuola, ma perlopiù lasciavo parlare lui. Un po’ perché sapevo che era più bravo di me e temevo di sfigurare e un po’ perché c’erano gli occhi attenti di Lila a bucarmi le spalle e avevo ancora bene in mente, quando mi aveva definito _ridicola_ nel cercare di imitare i miei compagni più bravi.

Tuttavia quando mi voltai, notai che Lina non aveva assunto un tono di fastidio, ma quanto più di interessamento di fronte al fiume di parola di Nino. Lo ascoltava davvero, non smetteva di esserne infastidita dai modi forse, ma le sue parole sì che l’attraevano.

Anche lo stesso Nino dovette accorgersene, perché ad un certo punto si rivolse direttamente a lei. Con le braccia sulle ginocchia e scavando una buca a terra con i piedi, domandò “E a te piace il teatro?”

“Non l’ho mai letto”

“E visto?”

“Solo in televisione”

“Ci dovresti andare, allora, ti appassioneresti” 

Ancora Lina non gli diede soddisfazione, non rispose e cademmo in un silenzio impacciato che risolsi soltanto quando intervenni, dissi che nemmeno io al teatro c’ero mai stata, che mi sarebbe piaciuto però.

“Allora ci possiamo andare quando torniamo a Napoli. Con Nadia e Armando” propose Nino, ma ancora una volta non si rivolgeva davvero a me e infatti disse “Ci vieni pure tu, Lina?”

Lila non fece cenno né di sì, né di no. Come se nemmeno notasse più la nostra presenza, disse una frase che apparentemente era scollegata dal resto

“Ci sono persone che credono di sapere tutto e non sanno proprio niente” 

Immaginai fosse rivolta a me quella frase, ma Nino, che della nostra lite non sapeva nulla, la prese sul personale. Ne sembrò ancora seccato, ancor più il non ricevere reazione da Lina, o riceverne soltanto di negative. Il viso s’era contratto, le labbra in una linea di fastidio che non era svanita neppure quando io ancora una volta m’ero messa in mezzo, cercando di salvare la situazione mi dicevo, ma mano mano che il tempo passava mi sembrava di fare altro: che, cercassi, piano piano, di ritagliarmi tra quei due uno spazio che invece mi si stava sottraendo mano a mano, in cui mi facevo sempre più marginale.

Fu una sensazione sgradevole, che scacciai anche grazie al fatto che davvero da lì in poi Lila ci ignorava, gli unici a parlare eravamo io e Nino, con Pinuccia che solo di tanto in tanto interveniva. La giornata scivolò così tutto sommato in una calma piatta. Finche ad un certo punto Nino si alzò in piedi, si pulì la sabbia dal costume “Volete il gelato?” 

Pinuccia rifiutò con gentilezza, Lila neppure rispose, ma quando io dissi che a me andava e che l’avrei accompagnato, si voltò e mi rimproverò con lo sguardo, mi fece intendere tutto il suo fastidio.

Non me ne curai e io e Nino ci incamminammo verso la strada dove si trovava il chiosco, senza parlare. Quando fummo soli, tuttavia, su per la scalinata che collegava le spiagge alla strada, Nino serio come stesse annunciando la morte di un proprio caro, commentò “É un peccato che Lina si sia persa così” un’impercettibile pausa e poi aggiunse, toccandosi il centro degli occhiali tondi “Mi ricordo che era brava”

“Lo è ancora” la difesi d’istinto. Come d’abitudine o forse soltanto ad esercitare le veci dell’orgoglio ferito al suo posto, dato che in quel momento non poteva farlo.

Ma probabilmente ero soltanto inorridita dall’idea che qualcuno potesse credere che Lina non fosse _brava_ , e che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Nino che pure la sua genialità l’aveva conosciuta e l’aveva potuta toccare con mano quando eravamo bambini.

Il ragazzo tuttavia non fu colpito dal mio fervore “É bello che tu la veda ancora così, perché le vuoi bene” decretò, ma scosse la testa, non si lasciò convincere dalle mie parole e lapidario disse: “Però si capisce bene, questi anni l’hanno proprio rovinata”

____________

Quando tornammo alla spiaggia, Pinuccia era ancora sdraiata sul telo leggendo una rivista, mentre Lila non c’era più. Mi guardai intorno, cercandola lì intorno, ma non la trovai.

“Dov’è Lina?”

“É andata a farsi il bagno” mi rispose Pinuccia, non notandomi neppure. Nino s’era seduto vicino a lei e si era distratta a parlare con lui a proposito del gelato che Nino si era comprato, due gusti, panna e pistacchio.

Così presa da una certa frenesia che mi era venuta di parlarle, di averla ignorata per tutto il pomeriggio per dare attenzioni a Nino, mi allontanai verso il bagno asciuga. La vidi effettivamente che sguazzava nell’acqua ancora bassa, da sola. Muoveva le gambe e le braccia come le avevo insegnato; aveva fatto progressi, ma ancora non si teneva completamente a galla e ogni tanto affondava tra gli schizzi blu e la schiuma bianca. 

Con ancora il mio cono gelato in mano, la raggiunsi, immergendomi nell’acqua solo sino ai fianchi. 

“Vuoi che ti aiuti?” domandai cauta e Lila si voltò di scatto, non mi aveva ancora notata presa com’era dal cercare di nuotare. Mi ignorò tuttavia, dopo il sussulto iniziale, continuando a muovere le braccia avanti e indietro.

“Sei sicura?”

“Faccio da sola” In quel nuovo tentativo che alzò solo uno schizzo d’acqua verso di me, che evitai solo all’ultimo e che per miracolo non mi annacquò anche il gelato. 

Nonostante il suo rifiuto, e quel suo chiaro tentativo di sabotaggio, rimasi lì a guardarla, davvero intenzionata ad aiutarla. Ero ancora arrabbiata ma mi accorsi che l’intervento di Nino, in cui aveva messo a risalto le debolezze di Lila, mi aveva addolcito nei suoi confronti. 

Perché aveva riesumato il senso di colpa, perché vederne sottolineare le debolezze esposte al mondo esterno faceva riemergere in me un senso di protezione, che me ne faceva dimenticare le colpe. Come era accaduto dopo la festa della Galiani, sì, me ne rendevo conto, ma era anche un istinto più forte di me. 

“Mi paghi per questo” insistetti così.

“E allora ti pago per niente, perché guarda che m’hai insegnato”

Allungai la mano verso di lei, ma Lila indietreggiò e si tirò in piedi, l’acqua che ora anche a lei arrivava ai fianchi “Ti ho detto che non lo voglio il tuo aiuto” abbaiò aggressiva ”Torna a prenderti il gelato con Sarratore”

Scossi la testa, risentita, mi sentii stupida per essere andata da lei, la voglia di fare pace mi era passata di nuovo. 

“Fa’ come vuoi, allora” le risposi e me ne tornai in spiaggia, da Nino e Pinuccia.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitolo trentacinque

Arrivammo a Giovedì, più o meno, nella stessa situazione. Io arrabbiata con Lila, Lila arrabbiata con me e Pinuccia che assisteva a quella guerra fredda, fatta di occhiatacce e un paio di battute, chiedendomi ogni tanto perché la cognata ce l’avesse tanto con me. Aggiungeva, poi, sempre: ma ti capisco Lenuccia, con Lina è così. Averci un rapporto civile è impossibile, quella è una selvaggia.

Io non rispondevo, non volevo infierire, ma non riuscivo neppure a difenderla perché pensavo: è vero, Lina riesce a complicare tutto quanto. Anche una cosa semplice, le fa fare un giro completo fino a farti impazzire.

E così quei pochi idilliaci primi giorni di Ischia si erano trasformati in una tortura in cui ero bloccata tra i capricci di Pinuccia e i malumori di Lina; in cui la vacanza con la mia fidanzata s’era trasformata in un incubo in cui con la mia fidanzata non facevo che litigare - almeno nei giorni in cui, ancora peggio, la dovevo vedere tra le braccia del marito. C’era quella definizione, amante, poi che continuava a frullarmi nella testa e che mi convincevano che io lì, non ci dovevo proprio stare, che me ne dovevo tirare fuori. Progettavo di tornarmene a Napoli, ma come fare se ormai il lavoro in libreria l’avevo perso e sarebbe stato difficile trovarne un altro; mia madre non sarebbe stata contenta di perdere i soldi che Lila mi assicurava restando ad Ischia con lei, mi avrebbe presa a schiaffi, forse proibito di uscire per tutto il resto dell’estate. Ma d’altronde, pensavo, ero disposta persino a subire le grida o le botte di mia madre, pur di tirarmi fuori da quella situazione, ero disposta a rimanere in casa a studiare fino a Settembre. 

Ci trovavamo in spiaggia, quel Giovedì mattina, quando informai dei Pinuccia e Lila dei miei piani. Ci avevo riflettuto tutta la notte ed ero arrivata ad una decisione quasi certa.

“Me ne vado a casa, con il traghetto di domani" comunicai, guardando la punta dei piedi, sporchi di sabbia bagnata. 

Lina non reagì, fingeva di non ascoltarci, mentre Pinuccia invece mi sembrò sinceramente dispiaciuta "E perché?" domandò

"Mi manca Antonio"

Lila con le spalle curve si mise a ridere e intervenne "E ti perdi il mare e la villeggiatura solo per un uomo?"

"Lasciala stare, Lenù” mi anticipò Pinuccia, scuotendo la testa "Non lo capisce che cosa vuol dire essere innamorati, lo odia mio fratello, non gli fa mai una carezza"

"Non sono affari tuoi cosa faccio con Stefano, Pinù” le rispose Lila ancor più aggressiva.

“Lenuccia ad Antonio gli vuole bene, se vuole tornare da lui, fa bene” sentenziò invece Pinuccia, in vena di alimentare quel battibecco. 

E allora Lila scosse la testa, non volle più rispondere, ma si alzo in piedi e come una furia prese a camminare veloce verso gli scogli, lungo il bagno asciuga. Ebbi l’istinto di raggiungerla, di seguirla e parlare con lei; però non mi mossi, l’orgoglio prevalse e pensai che non era giusto, non se lo meritava. E probabilmente mi avrebbe cacciata come aveva fatto quando l’avevo raggiunta in acqua.

Ben presto la sua figura magra svanì tra la folla, c’era molta gente in spiaggia quella mattina, tuttavia non riuscii a smettere di pensarla, di chiedermi dove fosse finita. Anche dopo che Nino e Bruno, il suo amico, ci raggiunsero a metà mattinata. 

Parlammo per un po’, tutti e quattro. Bruno era simpatico e prese subito in simpatia sia me che Pinuccia e ci offrì il cocco, che era andato a prendere fin sopra alla strada. Intanto Nino mi chiese dove fosse finita Lila quel giorno, io gli risposi che stava facendo una passeggiata per conto suo e così lui tacque, si chiuse in un selettivo silenzio. I due ragazzi in seguito rimasero ancora un po’ a farci compagnia, poi ci lasciarono, quando ormai era l’ora di pranzo - e ancora di Lila, non c’era traccia. 

Iniziai a preoccuparmi, ma poi inaspettata, eccola che tornò. Con i capelli raccolti e il costume bagnato, segno che aveva fatto un bagno da poco; anche lei si era presa il cocco che terminò di mangiare una volta tornata a sedersi tra me e la cognata. Come se ne era andata, in silenzio e senza degnarmi di uno sguardo, quindi era tornata. Si sdraiò sul telo, abbassò gli occhiali da sole e non diede alcuna spiegazione neppure quando Pinuccia gliele domandò.

______________

Passarono le ore, non accadde più nulla. 

L’unica cosa che sentivo crescere, e che mi toglieva il fiato, era l’insofferenza che percepivo in quella situazione. Avevo caldo, non c’era uno spazio d’ombra e la spiaggia era gremita di persone, accrescendo quel senso di claustrofobia. Così, ad un certo punto, decisi che avevo bisogno di bere dell’acqua, di rinfrescarmi appena e mi alzai, senza troppe spiegazioni alle altre due. 

Per arrivare alle fontanelle, in realtà feci il giro più lungo, avevo bisogno anche di una pausa da quel clima di tensione che si respirava tra di noi, volevo starmene per conto mio anche solo un paio di secondi; percorsi parte della passerella in plastica per raggiungere le docce situate nella parte più alta della spiaggia, vicino alle scale per la strada superiore. L’acqua della fontanella era fresca, provai sollievo nel passarmela sui polsi, sul viso accaldato e infine lungo il collo.

Mi raddrizzai poi e feci appena in tempo a spegnere l’acqua che mi sentii tirare per la mano e in questo modo strascinata verso una delle cabine vuote, lì accanto. Mi ci ritrovai all'interno prima di rendermene conto e che a portarmi lì era stata Lila. 

Tra quelle mura in legno faceva un caldo infernale, l'odore di salsedine e muffa mi riempirono il naso, mentre l'unica luce quella che filtrava dalle scanalatura della porta.

Lila la richiuse alle sue spalle e fece un passo in avanti, costringendo me a farne uno all'indietro; andai a sbattere con le spalle contro il legno caldo delle pareti della cabina per distanziarmi da lei per paura che Lila provasse a toccarmi, nonostante non ne avesse dato alcun cenno.

Lila lo notò, deglutii come offesa e rimase ferma in quella posizione, con le braccia lungo i fianchi come in una strana ricerca delle parole giuste con cui iniziare.

"Non andare via"

"Si soffoca qui dentro" dissi soltanto, con un filo di voce, gli effetti benefici dell’acqua della fontanella già completamente spariti.

Lila ignorò le mie lamentele. Fece una pausa, non mi toccava ancora anche se vedevo come lottasse con sé stessa per allungare le mani verso di me "Non tornare al rione”

La guardai. Forse era la luce, forse il caldo, ma Lila mi sembrò già magra e smunta del solito, con la pelle bianca come quella di un cadavere e con segni rossi che le circondavano gli occhi. Mi sembrò quello, il corpo di Lila che amavo tanto, come qualcosa che si teneva in piedi a malapena e che sarebbe bastato un soffio per far cadere. Quell’immagine malata di Lila mi diede un orribile senso di nausea. _Forse è incinta_ pensai in un attimo di terrore e sentii i fantasmi di sempre ripiombarmi sulle spalle. 

"Non so se ce la faccio a rimanere" risposi, sincera.

“Lo so. Ma fallo per me" sussurrò lei con gli occhi bagnati e quel punto si mosse. Un passo che ci portò a pochi centimetri una dall’altra, le sue labbra sulle mie "Resta _per_ me”

Sospirai, mi irrigidii alla sua vicinanza, ma comunque Lila non mi baciò come avrei pensato. Appoggiò le fronte alla mia spalla, mi abbracciò e mi strinse a sé con tanta forza da togliermi il fiato. Mi sembrò avesse iniziato a singhiozzare contro di me, sicuramente tratteneva il respiro e poi lo rilasciava, a lunghe folate irregolari, quasi sul punto di un attacco di panico.

Non riuscii più a resistere, a quel punto e ricambiai l’abbraccio, circondandole la vita con le braccia.

“Va bene, resto” le dissi all’orecchio, istintivamente, anche se mi costava prometterle una cosa del genere. Tuttavia seguitai a stringerla, con le braccia dietro la schiena e lei allora, con le braccia invece intorno al mio collo, iniziò a respirare con più regolarità, ma ancora tratteneva la fronte contro la mia spalla. 

Eccoli i momenti in cui Lila, la stessa Lila che a volte mi sembrava la più fredda manipolatrice, che a volte detestavo per la freddezza con cui agiva, mi sembrava così vulnerabile e fragile da potersi rompere tra le mie braccia. Che mi sembrava fosse mio compito proteggere nelle debolezze dal mondo esterno; che assumeva con gli altri una maschera, che solo a me si dimostrava al cento per cento in quelle mille sfaccettature. Oppure mi illudevo che fosse così, mi domandavo, che avesse bisogno di me; era lei, che consapevole del mio bisogno di sentirmi necessaria a lei, fingeva di donarmela. E ancora, che mi tratteneva, mi faceva sentire più forte, superiore, solo perché… _è troppo facile con te, faresti di tutto con il senso di colpa._

Era la sua voce a rivelarmelo. Fredda. Chirurgica.

“Ti amo, Lila” dissi ancora, socchiusi gli occhi per nascondere quei pensieri che non mi piacevano. Mi fidavo di lei, mi ripetei e le baciai la tempia, la staccai da me e ora vidi chiaramente che aveva gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime. Mi dissi, vedi, pensi sempre male di lei, sei in malafede senza alcuna ragione. 

Lila mi guardò negli occhi, per lunghi istanti; nonostante l’irritazione, erano di nuovi cambiati, erano tornati quelli che mi studiavano, neri come il petrolio, per comprendere se dicessi o no la verità, se mi avesse convinto o no sul serio, se avesse raggiunto o no il suo scopo. 

Deglutì, poi allargò le narici espirando con forza tornò ad abbracciarmi “Ti amo anche io, Lenù”

________

Passammo una notte tranquilla. Dormii nella stanza di Lila, facemmo l’amore e mi addormentai tra le sue braccia. Fu lei a risvegliarmi poco prima che la sveglia di sua madre suonasse. Avevo l’idea che lei non avesse dormito affatto perché avevo percepito per tutta la notte alcuni movimenti del suo corpo contro di me, mi sembrava ( ma, mi chiesi, se non l’avessi soltanto sognato) mi avete accarezzato guardandomi dormire, baciandomi sulla fronte un paio di volte. Senza contare le occhiaie intorno agli occhi che notai durante la colazione, i modi rallentati come se si pesasse trascinarsi dietro il peso del corpo. 

Quando le chiesi se stesse bene, il Venerdì pomeriggio, poco prima che Stefano varcasse la porta dell’appartamento con la solita valigia, lei mi disse che dormiva poco in quei giorni, ma non era stanca. Mi venne da domandarle forse con eccessiva franchezza: sei incinta? Ma non lo feci, temevo di litigare, temevo la risposta affermativa e comunque avevamo già abbastanza problemi da affrontare e mi distrassi facilmente.

Infatti non bastò quel superficiale rappacificamento e come avevo previsto, con l’arrivo dei mariti, le cose non cambiarono affatto. Stefano volle portarla ancora una volta a fare il giro dell’isola in vespa e Lila suo malgrado dovette accettare. 

Io restai ancora una volta tutto il giorno in casa. Sulla terrazza era bello leggere, c’era una bella vista ed era anche piuttosto arieggiato; mi piaceva la lettura, ma periodicamente - se sentivo il rumore di un motorino o sentivo lo schiamazzo di qualcuno in strada- tornavo con i pensieri a Lila e la cosa mi faceva impazzire. Cosa stavano facendo, dove erano, quando sarebbero tornati. Erano tutte domande da cui non riuscivo a liberarmi e che, in ogni caso, non aveva senso mi ponessi.

D’altronde non avevo alcun potere su Lila in quei giorni, _lei era di Stefano_ e io lì, ad aspettarla su quella terrazza. Mi tornava in mente la parola amante, mi tornavano in mente gli occhi di Melina che dietro a Donato Sarratore era impazzito e di tanto in tanto mi guardavo allo specchio - e se avessi visto quegli stessi occhi allucinati tramutati nei miei, non me ne sarei affatto stupita.

Mi pentii più volte di non essermene andata, di essermi fatta convincere da Lila a rimanere; l’avevo fatto per lei, sì, ma era stato una decisione molto più semplice da prendere quando Stefano era a Napoli e io sola con lei. Ora che la situazione era contraria, pensavo che dovevo essere pazza, dovevo essere davvero masochista. O troppo facilmente manipolabile. 

Quei sospetti su Lila su come fosse brava a prendersi gioco di me continuavano a perseguitarmi, a far riemergere vecchie ferite; se le avevo accantonate e mi riusciva facile scartarle in tempi belli, la verità era che nelle difficoltà quei dubbi non erano poi così scomparsi. Mi suggerivano che forse quella che la mia fidanzata stava giocando era una partita a scacchi, in cui aveva previsto già tutto: la mia reazione, la mia insofferenza, la mia voglia di andare via. E che, mano a mano, lei muoveva la pedine a suo piacimento.

Fu con quei pensieri, che arrivò la sera. Le coppie tornarono quando la cena era già pronta in tavola e io e Nunzia li aspettavamo ai nostri posti. Mangiammo, Stefano e Rino come d'abitudine bevvero molto vino e vollero a tutti i costi portare le moglie in centro. Cercarono di convincere anche me, specie Lila che mi propose di prenderci il gelato, ma io mi rifiutai categoricamente. 

Quando tornarono era già tardi e io ero già a letto, seppur insonne. Sentii chiaramente Lila e Stefano parlottare in camera. Sentii la voce di Lila, ma non chiaramente ciò che disse, poi si zittirono e pensai che la mia sofferenza fosse terminata. Ma era appena iniziata. Perché un secondo più tardi udii un chiaro gemito di piacere che non poteva non provenire dalla gola di Stefano. 

Con uno scatto mi liberai dal lenzuolo in fretta e furia, corsi fuori dalla mia stanza, verso la terrazza con il cuore che mi batteva forte nelle tempie. C’erano le stelle, la luna che si rifletteva sul mare, ma io non vedevo molto con gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime; come un gatto mi raggomitola sul muretto in pietra, le spalle contro la ringhiera. Piansi per un po’, ma non volli tornare in camera e così lì mi assopii, rimanendovi fino alle prime luci dell’alba. 

___________

Il fine settimana terminò, la Domenica sera finalmente arrivò. Lila e Pinuccia accompagnarono i mariti al porto e di ritorno a casa, Lila venne subito in camera mia. Stavo leggendo uno dei libri della Galiani, quando si sedette sul letto vicino a me e mi posò la mano sulla pelle della coscia, appena sotto l’orlo del vestito. Non intenzionalmente, ma ero ancora terribilmente nervosa per quei giorni terribili che avevo passato, per la notte insonne in terrazza e mossi le labbra in una leggerissima smorfia al suo tocco.

Non ottenendo la reazione sperata, Lila si fece più vicina e mi baciò sul collo più volte, percorse la mascella sino a spostarsi verso la bocca. Questa volta però reagii con fastidio evidente, non riuscii ad evitarlo e mi allontanai prima che arrivasse a baciarmi sulle labbra.

Tuttavia non alzai gli occhi dal libro, sapevo che non sarei riuscita a sostenere gli occhi di Lila mentre la rifiutavo. Questo lei lo sapeva e ancor di più la innervosiva. Infatti sospirò rumorosamente, abbassò lo sguardo rabbioso.

“Devo implorarti di restare ogni volta?”

“No, ti ho promesso che resto e resto”

Si alzò in piedi, prese a sbracciarsi dalla furia e dato che non riusciva ad attirare la mia attenzione mi strappò il libro di mano in uno scatto di rabbia “Se devi restare e fare la stronza meglio che vai via”

Alzai gli occhi su di lei, questa volta inevitabilmente irritata per quell’atto violento, caricata a molla dalla tensione negativa com’ero da quel fine settimana infernale che avevo passato 

“Non sto facendo la stronza” le risposi stizzita e allungandomi mi ripresi il libro dalle sue mani, che però non tornai ad aprire. Mi risedette sul letto, tesa come una corda di violino.

Lila strinse la mascella, le braccia che non riusciva a tenere ferme, ora strette al petto “ E che cosa stai facendo, allora?”

“Niente. Sto obbedendo ai tuoi ordini, come sempre. Ma visto che hai costretta ad un incubo in cui devo guardarti mentre stai con Stefano” le rinfacciai, sfogando quella mia insofferenza “Puoi concedermi di non essere di buon umore?”

“Io ordini non te ne ho mai dati” disse Lila, la contrario di quanto mi aspettassi, perlomeno una reazione di comprensione nei miei confronti ed empatia, trovai solo rabbia dall’altra parte “E nemmeno ti ho costretta mai a fare niente” 

“Invece funziona proprio così con te: o si fa quello che vuoi tu o non si fa nulla"

Lila mi guardava con quei suoi occhi, quelli cattivi “Quanto ti piace fare la parte della vittima, ti calza proprio bene”

“Non è vero, non mi piace per niente fare…”

Ma Lina mi interruppe e mi venne di fronte, a muso duro “Non lo sapevi anche prima che Stefano mi chiavava?” domanda bruscamente. Ancora con gli occhi che ardevano di rabbia “Ma non te ne fotteva un cazzo, fino ad ora non ci pensavi nemmeno, no? Era un problema solo mio, bella ipocrita che sei, sempre la solita ipocrita”

Con quell’ultima frase, la voce di Lila si era alzata di un volume troppo alto, impossibile che Pinuccia e Nunzia non se ne fossero rese conto. Anche Lina se ne accorse e strinse le labbra, aspettò qualche istante, girata verso la porta - come feci io- per vedere se qualcosa provenisse dall’altra stanza, ma tutto tacque. 

Poi si voltò di nuovo verso di me, gli occhi vitrei che aveva nella cabina in spiaggia con cui mi scrutava alla ricerca di una mia risposta. 

Ma io subito abbassai gli occhi alla punta delle scarpe, per non subirne gli effetti “Meglio se andiamo a dormire” dissi solo. Tornai a sedermi sul letto, riaprii il libro, ripresi a leggerlo - o almeno di fingere di leggerlo “Siamo troppo nervose per parlare”

Lila sospirò di rabbia, si sfiorò la fronte e pensai avrebbe detto qualcosa. Pensai che mi avrebbe gridato contro ancora più forte per quella mancanza di reazioni, per quel troncare una lite a metà. Pensai addirittura che si sarebbe fatta passare tutto in un’attimo, che mi avrebbe invitata a dormire con lei. Per fortuna non lo fece nessuna di queste cose: girò i tacchi , poi uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

_______________

La mattina seguente uscii dalla mia stanza ancor prima di Nunzia. 

Volevo svolgere i miei compiti in fretta, per chiudermi in camera a leggere tutto il giorno. Non vedere Lila, non vedere nessuno. Con una scusa non sarei scesa in spiaggia, mi sarei data per malata perché non sarei riuscita a sopportare l’ennesima giornata di tensioni e dissapori. 

Quando Lila uscì per la colazione sembrò ancora arrabbiata, ma a differenza di altri litigi, mi guardava insistentemente alla ricerca di un contatto visivo che fosse l’inizio della pace, del segno che avessi deposto l’ascia di guerra nei suoi confronti. Ma io, stremata, ma io non gliene concessi alcuno; mi dicevo, sta cercando di manipolarmi, di farmi sentire in colpa, di farmi tornare da lei come sempre. Così, seguii i miei piani e ancora prima delle nove ero tornata in camera mia. Quando mi chiesero se fossi pronta per la spiaggia, dissi che non mi sentivo bene e che oggi sarei rimasta a casa, mi sarei presa un giorno libero di riposo.

Lina non commentò, sentita la mia scusa prese le sue cose e non aspettò neppure Pinuccia, per scendere in spiaggia in direzione della strada. 

Rimasi tutta la mattina in camera, leggiucchiai, ma ero di cattivo umore e mi riusciva difficile trovare la concentrazione. Pensavo alla spiaggia, anche se non ci ero andata, l’effetto era il medesimo di essere proprio lì; mi immaginavo Lila ancora arrabbiata, Pinuccia che se ne lamentava e anche Bruno e Nino che a quell’ora dovevano averle già raggiunte. 

Uscii per il pranzo, anche se non avevo fame, mi sembrava scortese lasciare Nunzia sola. Mi preparò della pasta e pranzammo in silenzio, solo mentre lavavamo le stoviglie, la donna ruppe il silenzio e la sua solita discrezione. 

“Avete litigato tu e Lina?” mi domandò, cauta. Continuava a fissare il piatto che insaponava, sebbene io per lo stupore della giornata avevo appena piegato il collo nella sua direzione. 

“No” risposi, ma lo sguardo della donna mi fece in parte ritrattare “Soltanto una piccola discussione”

Nunzia sospirò, intensificando la pressione sul piatto “Lo so che non è facile mia figlia, che è nata con qualcosa che non la fa mai stare quieta, che a volte è un tormento, però stalle vicina almeno tu che sei la sua amica preferita”

Mi sorprese quella confessione, mi prese alla sprovvista e così la donna continuò “A me non mi ascolta, una volta parlava con Rino, ma adesso neppure lui vuole stare a sentire. Solo con te sta tranquilla”

Cosa avrei dovuto risponderle, mi chiedevo, ci sono così tante cose che Nunzia - che cercava soltanto di fare il bene della figlia- non poteva sapere 

“Faccio quello che posso” dissi, perciò, a disagio. 

Nunzia annuì e con il sorriso sornione mi assicurò “Ti vuole bene più che a tutti”

“Anche io le voglio bene”

Nunzia annuì nuovamente “Lo so, per questo che ti dico queste cose” fece e poi, aprì l’acqua del rubinetto, che rimbalzò il rumore in tutta la cucina “ É testarda, Stefano l’ha fatta venire a fare i bagni perché il dottore dice che fanno bene per rimanere incinta” 

________________

Cambiai idea e dopo pranzo scesi anche io in spiaggia.

L’idea me l’aveva fatta cambiare Nunzia, il sapere che a quella storia c’erano ancora ulteriori tasselli che Lila aveva omesso. Volevo parlarne con lei, volevo che me lo dicesse con la sua voce, per l’ennesima volta che mi dicesse tutta la verità senza alcuna omissione. 

Quando mi videro arrivare, Pinuccia mi chiese se stessi meglio, Lila invece mi guardò, ma chiedendomi silenziosamente se fossi lì perché avevo sbollito la rabbia nei suo confronti. 

Non le diedi quella risposta, non l’avevo nemmeno io d’altronde e semplicemente mi abbondai sulla sabbia, presi il sole, lessi un po’, pazientemente alla ricerca di un momento per rimanere da sole.

Questo arrivò quando Pinuccia disse che avrebbe fatto il bagno, lo chiese anche a noi, ma io rifiutai e Lila probabilmente fiutando l’opportunità, fece la stessa cosa.

Rimanemmo sole, dunque, per un po’ io sul mio asciugamano e Lila accartocciata sul suo in silenzio. Poi presi coraggio, sospirai e senza guardarla, dissi:

“Tua madre mi ha detto che Stefano ti ha fatto venire a Ischia perché ti aiuta a rimanere incinta”

Lila mi guardò stupita, come se si aspettasse che continuassi, come se non avessi detto nulla di strano.

“Nemmeno questo mi avevi detto”

“Lo sapevi già che cosa vuole Stefano da me”

“Sì, ma non che fosse il motivo per cui siamo qui”

“Volevi saperlo?”

“Sì, certo” risposi convinta, soprattutto perché mi aveva dato dell’ipocrita la sera prima e forse un po’, mi ci sentivo davvero. Che fingevo di non vedere ciò che lei doveva subire, un po’ per gelosia e un po’ perché mi faceva soffrire, era vero “Voglio sapere tutto di quello che pensi e che ti succede”

Lila mi scrutò guardinga, ora il mento appoggiato alla spalle e le ginocchia contro il petto

“Tanto incinta non ci voglio rimanere e non ci rimango”

“Ti ho già detto che non funziona così. Non conta niente la tua volontà, incinta ci resti e basta”

“E allora perché ancora non è successo?”

“Non lo so” le risposi, infastidita da quell’ipotesi da cui ero terrorizzata “Ma potrebbe succedere anche domani”

Fece silenzio, come feci io. Era stata un altro schiaffo, quello, che mi aveva riportato alla realtà dopo il sogno della prima settimana ad Ischia - che Stefano, oltre che ad essere suo marito, pretendeva un figlio e che, in ogni giorno, anche quello che stavamo vivendo proprio adesso poteva essere quello giusto perché Lila mi dicesse: aspetto una bambino. 

Le avevo promesso che non l’avrei abbandonata, e non l’avrei fatto, ma com’era difficile accettare quella verità che io nascondevo sotto la sabbia, fingevo di dimenticare. E allora, Lila non aveva ragione quando mi chiama ipocrita, quando mi rimproverava di vedere solo ciò che non mi faceva soffrire, per poi arrabbiarmi quando la realtà per forze di cose mi veniva sbattuta in faccia?

“Se ci rimango incinta, tu poi mi lasci?” domandò Lila, quasi dal nulla, mentre come me ora guardava le onde che si infrangevano sul bagno asciuga. Mi stupii il tono, mi stupii che s’era allineata con i miei pensieri, ancora una volta interpretando senza bisogno di parole ciò che mi passava per la testa.

Adesso mi voltai, la rassicurai, guardandola negli occhi “Me l’hai già fatta questa domanda”

“E la risposta è cambiata?”

“No, non è cambiata”

Lila girò il collo di tre quarti nel modo che aveva di fare con cui cercava di capire se le stavo dicendo la verità, gli occhi neri che mi bruciavano addosso per analizzare ciò che dicevo - e soprattutto quello che non dicevo. 

“Ma la devi smettere di dirmi bugie” la incalzai io, allora, per sviare al suo sguardo e non mostrarle troppo i miei dubbi, le mie paure, perché me ne vergognavo “O mezze verità”

Lila allora annuì e sospirò rumorosamente “Se tu sei sicura che vuoi sapere la verità”

_________

Alla fine della cena quella sera, Lila si avvicinò, mi sfiorò la schiena con la mano. Eravamo sulla terrazza, rimaste sole, la luna iniziava a riflettersi sul mare in lontananza.

“Dormi con me stanotte?” mi sussurrò all’orecchio

Mi girai, irrigidita. Anche se avevamo fatto pace non ero ancora dell’umore di fare nulla. 

“Dormiamo e basta” aggiunse lei, quasi a leggermi nella mente.

Acconsentii allora e lei, così come era venuta, tornò in cucina in silenzio. Restai ancora per un po’ sulla terrazza, in quello strano stato d’animo tra la rabbia e la voglia di fare pace e quando rientrai in casa Lila era già a letto. Aveva detto di avere mal di testa, mi aveva detto Nunzia alla mia domanda, se n’era andata a dormire presto.

Feci lo stesso, dissi che il mal di testa era venuto anche a me, forse erano tutti i bagni di quei giorni. 

Aspettai quasi un’ora nella mia stanza e solo quando udii Pinuccia russare uscii nel corridoio, verso la camera di Lila. Bussai alla porta e aprii, Lila sedeva sul letto ancora vestita, illuminata dalla luce della lampada. Quando mi vide entrare mii sorrise, notai ora che leggeva uno dei miei libro - era Beckett.

“Pensavo che non venivi più”

“Ho aspettato che Pinuccia si addormentasse” Mi avvicinai e mi sedetti vicino a lei, anche io la schiena contro la spalliera del letto, le gambe lunghe distese.

“Ti dispiace se l’ho preso in prestito?” mi rispose Lila, scuotendo appena il libro.

“Per niente. Dimmi se ti piace o no”

Lila annuì, ma a quel punto chiuse il libro, con cautela per paura di una mia reazione negativa appoggiò la testa sulla mia spalla. Io accolsi con piacere quel suo gesto, le circonda i fianchi con un braccio e allora lei mi prese la mano, intrecciò le dita alle mie. Rimanemmo così a lungo, anche se un po’ frenate e senza dire nulla anche se avremmo invece dovuto chiarire, anche se sentivo che quel litigio non si era ancora completamente consumato e i nostri problemi non erano certo risolti con qualche effusione - ma, per il momento, goderci semplicemente una il corpo dell’altro era abbastanza.

Poi Lila disse che era stanca, aveva davvero mal di testa e si sdraiò, coprendosi con il lenzuolo sino ai fianchi. Io mi sdraiai nell’altro posto, una parte del cervello che mi ripeteva che quello era il lato di Stefano, ma respingendo quei pensieri con respiri lunghi e profondi. Spegnemmo subito dopo la luce della lampada sul comodino, ma era evidente che nessuna delle due dormisse davvero.

“Sei ancora arrabbiata?” mi domandò Lila nel buio, dopo svariati minuti di silenzio.

Allora mi appoggiai su un gomito, mi allungai alla cieca ma riuscii a lasciarle un bacio sulla spalla che sporgeva da fuori il lenzuolo “No”

Lila mi tirò a sé così che mi appoggiassi al suo petto, tra le sue braccia e mi baciò sulle labbra. Con un sospiro, poi, disse “Se Stefano riesce a mettermi dentro un bambino, non posso più venire via con te”

Scossi la testa con più impeto e fui io che baciai sulla bocca ora “Un modo lo troviamo”

La sentii contrarre le labbra in un sorriso mentre con una mano mi accarezzava una guancia

“Un giorno splendido perché…” canticchiò sottovoce, contro la mia bocca

“… ogni secondo bacio te” proseguii e continuai a baciarla nel buio.


	36. Chapter 36

Capitolo trentasei

Nella settimana successiva, i rapporti con Nino e Bruno si intensificarono. Molti dei muri precedentemente alzati decaddero: ci divertivamo sinceramente insieme. Io, Lina, Pinuccia e Bruno, diventammo un gruppo unito.

I due ragazzi ci raggiungevano tutti i giorni circa a metà mattinata e mano a mano iniziarono a passare più tempo con noi, fino ad riaccompagnarci a casa al tramonto. Elettrizzati dall’estate, dal sentirsi giovani e pieni di vita, facevamo il bagno insieme, risalivamo la spiaggia per perderci una gazzosa, percorrevamo il bagno asciuga in lunghe passeggiate e ancora trascorrevamo il tempo, giocando a palla, a ruba bandiera, qualche volta a carte sfidandoci, scommettendo su chi fosse il più bravo, chi il peggiore, mettendo in palio pacchetti di gomme o penitenze stupide, che però ci facevano ridere a crepapelle.

I dissapori iniziali che ci avevo animato, sembrarono scomparsi: Pinuccia si affezionò sia a Nino e soprattutto a Bruno, che ricambiava quell’affetto verso di lei e il bambino che portava in grembo; mentre Lila d’un tratto sembrava aver accantonato l’antipatia che aveva sempre dimostrato per il giovane Sarratore. Non gli rispondeva più in malo modo, persino scherzava con lui, lo provocava ma mai in modo aggressivo e molto più spesso, con il passare dei giorni, assecondava la voglia di lui nel intavolare una conversazione. Con me, in privato, le cose erano diverse: si ingelosiva, mi stuzzicava spesso e mi diceva che continuava ad essere antipatico e saccente, mi ripeteva che Nino mi piaceva troppo per i suoi gusti; però sembrava lo facesse più per punzecchiarmi che per effettivo fastidio, come per alimentare la solita provocazioni tra di noi, creare quella tensione che le piaceva tanto e che alimentava la passione tra le lenzuola. Ma al di fuori di quello che era quasi un gioco, sembrò abituarsi alla presenza di Nino e in fondo, parve accettarla di buon grado, anzi gradirla lei stessa, a riconoscere in Nino le qualità che io le avevo sempre raccontato.

A crescere, e non solo come un gioco, fu la mia di gelosia invece. Quel sentore di pizzicore alla bocca dello stomaco che già avevo provato nel notare un interessamento di Nino nei confronti di Lila, sfociò in un vero e proprio fuoco che mi ardeva nello stomaco ogni volta che li sentivo vicini; come erano bravi quei due, a parlare, a coinvolgersi, ad infiammarsi a vicenda con provocazioni e punti in comune, tra compromessi e scontri accesi. E come, invece, risultavo opaca io di rimando quando intervenivo e spezzavo l’armonia così perfetta che creavano insieme. I tratti che più mi erano sempre piaciuti di entrambi, che mi coinvolgevano separatamente, uniti mi smontavano e mi riducevano ad un insignificante macchietta.

La sensazione di essere di troppo cresceva di giorno in giorno, mi spuntava fuori d’impulso quando Nino cercava con Lina un contatto visivo, una parola in più per coinvolgerla, ancor peggio se fisicamente - anche solo sfiorarle la mano per più tempo del necessario se giocavamo a ruba bandiera, anche solo schizzarla con l’acqua se facevamo il bagno insieme. E mi rimproveravo per questo: sei una stupida, anche con te Nino è così, gli piace scherzare, è affettuoso, perché ti comporti così, non fai che rovinare l’armonia che abbiamo creato, è bello che siamo tutti amici. Ed era vero, spesso mi abbracciava, mi metteva un braccio sulla spalla, lodava quanto fossi brava a scuola con tutti quanti, quanto fossi dolce se arrossivo ai suoi complimenti. Però c’era anche un’altra voce, più insistente, che mi diceva: no, con Lina è diverso, ha qualcos’altro negli occhi quando la guarda che non è solo amicizia, ti stanno lasciando fuori. E poi, ancora, sei invidiosa Elena, sei gelosa, meschina, pensieri così non li dovresti fare, che Lina è la tua fidanzata e il resto che importa. 

L’apice forse di quel malessere combattuto, lo raggiunsi il Mercoledì pomeriggio, mentre prendevamo il sole e aspettavamo Pinuccia e Bruno, che insieme erano andati a prendere il cocco per tutti. Lila dal nulla si stiracchiò, annunciò fiera “Ho finito Beckett ieri sera”

La guardai sorpresa, non l’aveva ancora detto neppure a me. Quando l’aveva finito, mi chiesi, la notte prima l’avevamo passata insieme e per tutto il tempo il volume della Galiani era rimasto sul comodino. Era successo quando mi ero addormentata allora, aveva aspettato che mi assopissi e aveva terminato il libro senza parlarmene poi al mattino. Aveva aspettato di farlo sapere prima a Nino, per poterne parlare insieme a lui.

“Ah sì?”

“Me l’ha prestato Elena” 

“E cosa ne pensi?”

E come se non aspettasse altro, allora Lila prese a discorre sull’opera teatrale del drammaturgo inglese, su quanto le aveva trasmesso - l’idea che l’uomo per vivere felice debba essere cieco, che solo così potrà godere di tutti i suoi sensi. Nino concordò, disse: è vero, secondo me vuol dire che dovremmo abolire tutti i filtri con cui ci approcciamo alla vita, mistificandola attraverso le cose superflue. Lina rispose che forse, un filtro deve esistere, perché non immaginava niente di più spaventoso che una vita senza i margini, senza qualcosa che la contenga e le dia il senso.

Nino si mostrò ancor più interessato, rispose con altrettanto fervore, domandò cosa intendesse con _margini_ , come si potessero mantenere e così continuarono a lungo. Notai, ora con più di una nota di gelosia, che sembravano due professori, due menti geniali che con il luogo in cui si trovavano, con me, non avevano nulla a che fare.

Mi accorgevo che più Lina parlava, più Nino la trovava interessante; che si avvicina a lei, ricercava continuamente il suo sguardo, la sua opinione, di entrarle nella testa ancora e ancora. Che anche dopo, anche quando tornarono Pinuccia e Bruno e Lila si distrasse con altro, lui non si rassegnò e cercò ancora di riportarla su Beckett - come volesse continuare a sentire la sua voce, come se di quegli scampoli della sua testa tanto complessa ne fosse assuefatto e ne volesse sempre di più.

E io, che inerme li ascoltavo, non riuscivo a dire nulla, non riuscivo ad inserirmi in quella conversazione per cui era come se i miei interlocutori parlassero un’altra lingua - e non del libro che io stesso avevo letto ed apprezzato, soltanto una settimana prima.

______________

Il pomeriggio di Giovedì risultò piuttosto ozioso. C’era molto caldo e forse nessuno aveva voglia di muoversi troppo, perciò restammo per la maggior parte del tempo a prendere il sole; Pinuccia a leggere una rivista sulle gravidanze, io e Lina i libri della Galiani, Bruno e Nino a sonnecchiare. Verso le quattro, tuttavia, Nino s’era destato da quel torpore e scattante s’era messo in piedi, aveva annunciato che avrebbe fatto un bagno. La cosa aveva fatto contenti tutti e così, c’eravamo avvicinato al bagno asciuga. 

L’acqua di quella stagione era un brodo, perciò di tuffammo senza problemi, sguazzammo per un po’ lì a riva. Pinuccia ancora non era ancora brava nuotare, al contrario di Lina che ormai aveva imparato a muoversi velocemente da una parte all’altra, a sbracciare agilmente.

Veniva quasi naturale, perciò, che mentre Pinuccia rimaneva a riva e Bruno con lei per non lasciarla sola, noi tre avanzammo fino all’acqua alta; fin là dove io e Lina non toccavamo affatto e Nino, invece, toccava soltanto sulle punte dei piedi ma abbastanza perché a turno noi due ci appoggiassimo alle sue spalle, per riposarci e riprendere fiato. Lui scherzava sul buttarci sotto quando arrivavano le onde, ma poi ci teneva a galla, si preoccupava che non finissimo sotto il livello dell’acqua. 

“Domani cosa fate?” chiese ad un certo punto, dopo essersi immerso lui stesso sott’acqua e passato la mano sul viso bagnato, per liberarla dalle ciocche di capelli.

“Domani tornano i mariti” fece Lina

“Ah sì?”

“Sì” confermò e rivolgendomi un cenno del capo, aggiunse “E pure Antonio. Il fidanzato di Elena”

Nino mi guardò, ancora quel piglio un po’ severo sul mio fidanzato, ma non sembrava importargli molto come in passato. Sembrava più interessato ad altro.

“E che fate di bello?” incalzò ancora Lina. 

“Mangiamo, beviamo, ci facciamo i giri in vespa”

“E ti diverti?” domandò e lo domandò con aria non solo di sfida, ma quasi di disgusto. Inoltre notai, non senza un po’ di rancore, che da voi era passato al tu. Si rivolgeva soltanto a Lila, di me si era già dimenticato. 

“Certo che mi diverto” rispose lei, l’aria di superficialità mentre muoveva le braccia e nuotava un po’ all’indietro, il capo piegato e i capelli a mollo. 

Allora Nino, che ne sembrò infastidito, cambiò argomento repentinamente e quasi come una ripicca disse “Anche io domani non ci sono comunque. Vado a Barano da Nella, dai miei genitori”

“Un giorno di questi li vengo a trovare” mi introdussi in quel silenzio soltanto per interrompere il modo in cui Nino s’era messo a fissare Lila, a sfidarla e lei, anche se in modo molto più strafottente e coinvolgendo a lunghe occhiate anche me, ricambiava quelle attenzioni. 

E poi non parlammo più, nuotammo ancora fino a che non sentii male alle braccia ma dato che né Lina né Nino si lamentarono, o accennarono a voler smettere di spingersi sempre un po’ più avanti in quella che ormai era senza dubbio diventata una sfida, anche io li assecondai cercando di non farmi lasciare indietro.

Tornai perciò in spiaggia stremata, abbandonandomi sul telo, senza forza. Nino e Lina invece sembrarono freschi, riuscirono persino ad assecondare le lamentele di Bruno e Pinuccia, ma soprattutto di quest’ultima, per averli lasciati lì. 

“Non ti è andata male, guarda, Bruno t’a comprato il cocco” la prese in giro Lina, con una risata forzata “Che fortunata che sei, ti ha trattato come una signora”

Senza una vera e propria ragione, allora Pinuccia era arrossita violentemente, aveva farfugliato un paio di giustificazioni, di insulti verso la cognata e poi s’era azzittita del tutto.

Cercavo ancora di comprendere quella reazione, quando Nino aveva proposto che quella sera, l’ultima prima del fine settimana, la passassimo tutti insieme. Ci invitò a prendere il gelato, ce lo avrebbe offerto molto volentieri, disse che si sarebbe offeso se non ci fossimo andate e che non avrebbe accettato un no. Anche Bruno si unì a quel convincimento, incalzò anche Pinuccia, che allora stizzita rispose che per lei era indifferente, che non gliene importava niente.

Io cercai di fare capire che non ne avevo voglia, provai ad abbozzare un paio di scuse, ma Lina aveva già deciso per tutte e tre. Accettò senza indugi, con un entusiasmo anzi, che mi stupì particolarmente; da quando uscire con Nino Sarratore la rendeva così euforica. 

Una domanda che mi continuava a ronzare in resta e che le posi anche più tardi, a casa, una volta rimaste sole sulla terrazze, prima di metterci a tavola. Ma lei, che intanto guardava il mare e continuava mi dava le spalle, invece di darmi una spiegazione, mi rispose con un’altra domanda: ma come, non la vuoi passare la serata con Nino, non ti sta più simpatico ora che lo condividi con me?

Colta in pieno nella gelosia di cui mi vergognavo, per cui mi sentivo colpevole, negai con convinzione e rettificai “Solo che non mi va di uscire. Sono stanca e non voglio rimanere fuori fino a tardi” mi giustificai, aggiungendovi un pizzico di malizia “E poi se andiamo a dormire prima, abbiamo più tempo per stare insieme”

Lina a quella scusa non dovette credere affatto. Mi prese per mano e con una giravolta mi si avvicinò, si avvolse con il mio braccio e senza curarsi troppo di verificare se Nunzia e Pinuccia ci osservassero, mi baciò sulla bocca. Mi disse che per stare insieme il tempo c’era e aggiunse altrettanto maliziosa che me l’avrebbe dimostrato quella sera. 

_________________

Alla fine nonostante le mie ripetuto proteste, anche Pinuccia votò per il gelato con Nino e Bruno, dunque non potei fare altrimenti e le seguii fino in centro. I due ragazzi ci aspettavano di fronte al bar in cui ci eravamo dati appuntamento, eleganti con una camicia e le scarpe da sera. Come promesso, offrirono il gelato a tutte e tre e poi ci sedemmo ad uno dei tavoli, per chiacchierare, ascoltare la musica che riecheggiava nell’aria e che molti utilizzavano per ballare, al centro del gazebo del locale. 

Bruno e Nino si accesero una sigaretta, iniziarono a parlare un po’ , a coinvolgerci in conversazioni più o meno leggere. Ma mentre parlavamo, mentre cercavo di ascoltare le loro parole, i miei occhi erano attratti da quelli di Lila che mi guardava, che mi provocava maliziosamente, solo con le labbra riproduceva le parole della canzone in sottofondo che provenivano dal giradischi _sapore di sale, di cose lasciate lontane da noi, dove il mondo è diverso, diverso da qui_

Per quanto pericoloso, forse solo perché mi diede l’impressione di aver riacquistato le complete attenzioni di Lila di cui mi ero sentita in difetto, assecondai quel gioco tra di noi. Ricambiavo i suoi lunghi sguardi, le fissavo le labbra rese ancor più attraenti dal rossetto rosso mentre cantava le parole sottovoce; quando con la scusa del recuperare un fazzoletto di carta caduto a terra, mi sfiorò la coscia appena sotto l’orlo del vestito, ricambiai con la stretta delle sue dita tra le mie _poi torni vicino e ti lasci cadere, così nella sabbia e nelle mie braccia._

Ad un certo punto, poi, in una provocazione quasi più senza veli, si appoggiò ad un gomito, si piegò appena verso di me e cantò a voce più alta, facendo schioccare la lingua contro il labbro inferiore “E mentre ti bacio, sapore di sale, sapore di mare, sapore di te”

Ma questa volta, mi accorsi, che i nostri gesti non erano passati inosservati. 

Nino s’era estraniato dalla conversazione con Bruno e Pinuccia e al suono della voce di Lila, gli occhi gli si erano illuminati e ora brillavano, alla ricerca di quelli neri dall’altra. E Lila s’era voltata verso di me per poi dissimulare un’occhiata più in là a non attirare i sospetti, sì, ma c’era stato solo un secondo, un attimo in cui anche lei e Nino s’erano guardati e…

E un nodo allo stomaco mi si ripresentò ancora più stretto, ancora più doloroso; quell’intimità solo nostra ma di cui Nino s’era sentito coinvolto, in cui aveva cercato Lila e lei, senza dubbio, aveva controllato che le attenzioni del ragazzo fossero rivolte proprio a lei. Perché? Mi voleva provocare, mi risposi, però poi il tarlo della gelosia mi si insinuò così prepotente da farmi smettere di respirare. 

Volli cancellare quell’attimo che da bello s’era trasformato in angosciante e approfittando del fatto che Bruno avesse appena detto che Nino aveva ricevuto una lettera di Nadia da Milano, presi a parlare veloce, gli chiesi come stavano lei, Armando e la Galiani. Per coprire, sotterrare, ogni tipo di pensiero che mi si stava formando nella testa. Lui mi rispose vago, senza entusiasmo, continuava a guardare Lila che invece lo ignorava e s’era voltata a guardare le persone che ballavano. Tuttavia ci stava ascoltando e infatti fu proprio lei a fargli notare con tono provocatorio: “E della tua fidanzata parli così?”

“Come ne devo parlare?”

“Da innamorato” 

Nino le rivolse un’occhiataccia, il viso rabbuiato “Tu cosa gli scrivi, invece, a tuo marito? Parole d’amore?”

“Non ne ho bisogno, siamo già sposati” rispose lei, prendendolo in giro e piegò il collo all’indietro, in una lunga risata che aveva un che di sadico, forse proprio perché di fronte all’insofferenza di Nino che offesa s’era stretto nelle spalle in quella presa in giro. Si voltò e si rivolse soprattuto a me che sembravo la più propensa ad ascoltarlo tra Lila che ancora ridacchiava e Bruno e Pinuccia che parlavano invece tra di loro. 

“Nadia è ancora arrabbiata per la storia dell’università, sua madre le mette un sacco di idee in testa su come io dovrei comportarmi e lei mi sta con il fiato sul collo” sospirò infastidito e aggiunse “Lei mi vorrebbe comandare a bacchetta, ma io non sono fatto per essere comandato” 

“Lei vuole soltanto il tuo bene” dissi accomodante, scaturendo una risposta immediata di Nino, che scattò con le mani sul viso “Ma lei non lo sa qual è il mio bene. Potrebbe non essere uguale al suo. Potrebbe non essere lo stesso di due mesi fa”

Mi colpirono quelle parole, ancora una volta allo stomaco come una pugnalata, ancora una volta ( non sapevo se soltanto per mio condizionamento) pronunciate con un’impercettibile movimento del corpo verso Lila. Ad intendere, involontariamente, che fossero state quelle ultime settimana, fosse stata lei, a cambiare il suo bene. 

“Hai cambiato idea su Londra?” lo incalzai a questo proposito.

“Non lo so”

“É un peccato”

“No, invece” intervenne Lila bruscamente “Era un’idea stupida”

Nino fu stupito da quella schiettezze e ricevere una critica da Lila lo colpì di nuovo particolarmente, come aveva fatto altre volte, lo fece reagire con fastidio evidente “E perché?”

“Perché se sei bravo, non devi perdere tempo. Impegnati a diventare anche meglio di così”

“Ma sapete parlare solo di scuola, voi tre?” si lamentò Pinuccia, allora, sgomitando anche Bruno che rincarò la dose prendendo in giro proprio l’amico. Lila rise di quelle parole, mentre Nino, ancora serio, lo ignorò e cercò di riprendere le fila del discorso con Lina, ma l’attenzione della ragazza non le aveva già più. 

La radio passò infatti ad una nuova canzone, che fece balzare Lila in piedi come una molla l’avesse sospinta dalla sedia. Mi alzò tirandomi per le braccia, senza ascoltare le mie proteste mi trascinò in mezzo al locale, dove già altre coppie s’erano posizionate per ballare. 

Mi si mise di fronte, intrecciò le dita alle mie e iniziò a ballare dondolando, a destra e poi a sinistra 

“Guarda come dondolo, guarda come dondolo con il twist” cantava insieme alla canzone e con la gamba piegata, muoveva il piede a terra in semicerchi “Con le gambe ad angolo, con le gambe ad angolo ballo il twist” 

Io la seguiva stentata, perché mi vergognavo, oltre che essere negata nel ballo, ma mano a mano mi abituai e mi sciolsi, mi importò sempre di meno di chi ci circondava che d’altronde non faceva neppure troppo caso alle mie scarse doti. Si divertivano tutti, piuttosto, chi ballava e chi invece batteva le mani. Lina mi strinse la mano più forte e mi fece fare una giravolta.

“Le ginocchia scendono, le mie gambe tremano” cantai anche io, avvicinando il busto verso Lila, che allo stesso tempo invece si piegava all’indietro, entrare ancora aprendo e chiudendo le ginocchia a ritmo di musica “Forse sono brividi d’amor!” 

Ben presto, affannata dal caldo e con i capelli appiccicati al viso sudato, mi accorsi che gli occhi di Nino erano puntati su di noi. Su Lila, mi corressi subito dopo, non su di me. Su questo era impossibile cadere in errore, non comprenderlo con assoluta chiarezza anche soltanto dai suoi occhi scuri che dietro le lenti spesse ne fissano la figura tanto intensamente da consumarla. La guardava ballare, realizzai, come ci fosse stata solo lei non solo in tutto il bar, ma in tutta l’isola; come se, d’un tratto, la sua luce sfavillante l’avesse d’un tratto accecato ed anche se questo gli provocava dolore agli occhi, non potesse fare a meno di continuare a seguirne i movimenti.

Fu fiotto di gelosia sostituì il caldo, nell’incendiarmi le guance, lo stomaco. E mi venne in mente quella frase: anche in questo caso, sono l’amante. 

Certo, lo ero in modo diverso rispetto a Stefano, perché Nino non è suo marito; però anche qui, mi ritrovavo a guardare Nino innamorarsi di lei, nutrirsi di un’amore di cui io non potevo fare niente, se non stare lì a guardarli, ad ingelosirmi, a fare a bracciate per ritagliarmi un po’ di spazio nel loro quadro. Ero in quella storia in cui il ragazzo si innamora della ragazza, in cui i due innamorati sembrano fatti per essere insieme, un terzo incomodo che nelle pagine nona aveva alcuna voce in capitolo. 

___________________

Se davvero Nino s’era preso una cotta per Lila, a me non sarebbe cambiato proprio nulla. Lila non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato, poteva esserle simpatico ora, poteva aver cambiato idea su di lui, ma l’aveva sempre trovato brutto, troppo magro, troppo alto, troppo antipatico e saccente. E poi amava me, non avevo dubbi su questo, mentre lui aveva Nadia, con cui non si trovava ma a cui era legato sinceramente. Non sarebbe successo mai nulla tra di loro, quell’innamoramento, quella sintonia che forse avevano trovato non contava proprio nulla. Era una cotta passeggera quella di Nino, quasi un capriccio nell’ottenere ciò che non poteva avere perché lei gli aveva sempre opposto resistenza, perché lei aveva un marito ed era proibita.

Ecco come ridimensionavo ciò che avevo provato quella sera, mentre dopo aver salutato i ragazzi, io, Lila e Pinuccia tornavamo verso casa. Cercavo di affossare quel peso alla bocca dello stomaco, mi rassicuravo con scenari che, più li immaginavo, più diventavano assurdi e così mi convincevo che non sarebbero mai accaduti.

Però il fastidio permaneva, com’era difficile mandarlo via dopo una rivelazione di tale entità. Nino che si era avvicinato a Lila come calamitato dalla sua personalità, in soli pochi giorni, ne era stato travolta; Lila che l’aveva ammaliato senza neppure provarci, lui che con una semplicità disarmante si era innamorato di lei. Insomma, Lila era riuscita ad ottenere attenzioni che io avevo sempre solo sognato di ottenere da lui, che mi ero sforzata per anni, di ricevere senza mai riuscirci. 

Quei pensieri, in particolare, mi sconvolgevano perché oltre alla gelosia mi riempivano di un senso di colpa rispetto ad un fastidio che provavo in direzione, mio discapito, non univoca: ero gelosa di Lila … ma ero gelosa anche di Nino, allo stesso modo? Sì, era difficile negare che, nel profondo, fosse proprio così.

Dovetti sembrare particolarmente silenziosa persa in quei pensieri oscuri, perché Lila di nascosto mentre attraversavamo un punto con pochi lampioni, nel buio mi prese la mano e la strinse nella sua. 

“Sei preoccupata perché torna Antonio?” mi domandò all’orecchio, sulle punte, mi lasciò un bacio di sfuggita.

“No”

“E allora perché hai quella faccia”

“Non ho nessuna faccia”

“Invece sì”

Quel modo di Lila di incalzarmi mi insospettì, mi prese la paura che avesse colta la mia gelosia, o ancor peggio, che avesse intuito delle attenzioni di Nino che io speravo ancora invece non avesse notato (ma era davvero possibile, che Lila non si rendesse conto di una cosa simile?). E perciò corsi ai ripari “Non ho niente” 

Lila tuttavia mantenne la calma “Non è che ti è passata tutta la voglia che avevi di stare con me che avevi oggi pomeriggio?” mi domandò maliziosa, strofinandosi appena al mio fianco.

“Ma che” feci addolcita da quei suoi modi e dopo controllato che Pinuccia o nessun altro non ci stesse osservando, le lasciai un bacio veloce sulle labbra “Ho ancora voglia di dormire con te”


	37. Chapter 37

Capitolo trentasette

Erano i primi giorni di Agosto. 

Antonio appena mi vide sulla banchina del porto mi corse incontro, mi abbracciò, mi baciò prima sulla guancia e poi sulla bocca. Io da dietro la sua spalla osservavo Lila, che mentre veniva abbracciata da Stefano, allo stesso modo guardava me. Ci osservavamo vicendevolmente, ci studiavamo insomma, perché la notte precedente sì, l’avevamo passata insieme, ma dopo la serata fuori con Nino e Bruno, c’era stata anche una sorta di velina di incertezza ad accompagnarci. Avevamo fatto finta di nulla, in un silenzioso accordo atto a goderci quegli ultimi momenti insieme prima del fine settimana, ma era stato chiaro ad entrambe che era mancata parte della nostra solita armonia. Poteva essere stato per l’imminente arrivo di Stefano e Antonio, per tutta la storia del cercare di rimanere incinta che comportava l’arrivo di suo marito; ma io sapevo anche non c’era solo questo: c’era la gelosia nei confronti di Nino, c’erano i suoi occhi su Lina che la guardavano ballare a tormentarmi e anche se ero stata ben lontana dal farne cenno, avevo la sensazione che lei di quel mio sentimento ne avesse fiutato le tracce. 

Di seguito al porto, dopo una breve tappa a casa perché Rino e Stefano posassero le valige, tutti insieme ci recammo in spiaggia. E da lì, iniziò una giornata che confermò le premesse infernali che gli avevo attribuito. 

L’umore incerto di Lila si risolse, a questo punto, verso una direzione ben precisa: era di evidente cattivo umore. Innervosita forse dal vedermi insieme ad Antonio, o ancor peggio per aver interpretato fin troppo bene i miei pensieri, sembrava che nulla le andasse bene; si lamentava per ogni cosa, trattava male tutti quanti senza alcun motivo: Pinuccia, Rino, Antonio e me in modo particolare. Prima disse che non aveva imparato ancora a nuotare, che ad insegnarle non ero stata proprio capace; poi mi mandò un paio di volte a casa, a prendere degli asciugamani del tutto inutili che non utilizzò, poi la crema solare e a metà pomeriggio fui costretta a risalire le scalinate sino alla spiaggia per comprare il gelato che sembrava non andarle mai bene. Rino le fece notare che mi stava torturando, le disse di lasciarmi in pace, ma lei rispose sgarbata, dicendogli di farsi gli affari propri. Solo Stefano, quel pomeriggio, sembrava essere nelle sue grazie e gli accarezzava una gamba, probabilmente per rispondere al modo in cui Antonio invece teneva la mano a me. 

Io, leggendo quel suo umore dal principio, mi ero riproposta di non darle soddisfazione, di ignorarla, perché sapevo che stava soltanto cercando di innervosirmi. Ma, mano a mano, la mia pazienza veniva sempre più a mancare e allora mi indispettivo, facendo esattamente il suo gioco. 

Tutte quelle attenzioni a Stefano erano una tortura a cui assistere, senza contare che ad un certo punto, lui fece un apprezzamento alla pancia della sorella ormai sempre più gonfia e si riferì a Lina alla stessa maniera. Disse: prima della fine dell’estate, pure noi avremo una pancia a cui pensare.

Lila subito con lo sguardo cercò me, che dovevo essermi fatta venire una faccia scura e senza troppi rimorsi lo baciò a conferma delle sue parole e se ne mostrò particolarmente entusiasta. Da quel momento, i miei nervi erano definitivamente saltati e così dopo l’ennesima volta in cui mi aveva rimproverato le scarse doti da insegnante, sbottai: “Mi sembra che tu sia diventata brava, invece, a nuotare”

“Mi tengo soltanto a galla”

“Non è vero” ribattei più dura, questa in un chiaro moto di fastidio nei suoi confronti e di cui Lila si vendicò subito dopo. Si appoggiò alla spalla di Stefano e con gli occhi appena socchiusi aggiunse sibillina “Sì, invece. Quando nuotavamo con Sarratore mi ha battuta, non sono così brava dunque”

La fulminai con un’occhiata, non era vero che s’era fatta battere da Nino e lo sapevamo bene entrambe. L’aveva detto solo per far sapere di lui ad Antonio, per farci litigare, perché della gelosia del mio fidanzato ne era bene a conoscenza. Gliela lessi chiara negli occhi, quella ripicca nei miei confronti, la cattiveria con cui aveva pronunciato quella frase per mettermi a disagio.

“C’è anche Sarratore?” domandò subito infatti il mio fidanzato, ingelosito.

“Sì, ma non lo vediamo quasi mai” risposi io per Lina e per sfuggire a quella tortura presi Antonio per mano, lo feci alzare insieme a me “Andiamo a farci il bagno?” 

Antonio continuava ad apparire titubante, ma si lasciò trascinare comunque in acqua. Ci immergemmo, iniziammo a nuotare un po’ insieme e così il ragazzo finì per dimenticare quella gelosia. 

Vedevo che Lina, pur facendo finta di niente stretta a Stefano, ci stava guardando dalla riva. E non mi risparmiai, anzi, mi lasciai stringere quando Antonio preso da un’allegria improvvisa iniziò a giocare; mi prese prima per i polsi, poi per i fianchi, mi trasportò sul filo dell’acqua verso di lui. Si fermò dove io non toccavo già più, ma lui mi teneva a galla, con le braccia mi circondò la pancia. Mi guardò tornato serio, dritta negli occhi ora, ma senza dire nulla e pensai che avrebbe fatto mille domande su Nino. 

“Sai, ti ho sognata” mi disse invece, sfiorandomi la spalla con la punta delle dita “Due volte”

“Davvero?”

Antonio annuì “In uno stavamo nello stradone e un certo punto dal niente iniziavamo a ballare” 

“E nell’altro?”

“Nell’altro rientravo a casa dopo il lavoro. Ma non al rione, una casa bella in campagna con un prato grande, tutta nostra. E tu mi aspettavi sulla porta, vestita di bianco e con i capelli sciolti, tenevi per la mano un bambino che sembrava me, ma aveva gli occhi blu come i tuoi”

Mi raccontò quel sogno con una tale tenerezza, una tale innocenza che gli brillava negli occhi, con cui mi chiedeva certezze. Mi ero immaginata che si sarebbe arrabbiato alla notizia di Nino, avremmo litigato, invece se ne era uscito con quei sogni. E allora lo abbracciai forte, lo accarezzai dolcemente con le mani tra i suoi capelli e poi lo baciai sulle labbra. 

“Sembra proprio un bel sogno” mi limitai a dire e quando lui di nuovo mi abbracciò, facendo aderire il mio petto al suo, mi lasciai stringere ancora.

_____________

Quella sera, Stefano e Rino insistettero perché quella sera io e Antonio cenassimo con loro. Non mi sembrò una buona idea fin dal principio, ma non potei fare nulla per impedire che accadesse. Provai a convincere il mio fidanzato a cenare da qualche parte da soli, persino mangiare un panino sulla spiaggia sarebbe andato bene. Ma lui temeva di offenderli e così accettò quell’invito. 

Inutile dire che la cena fu un disastro: la passai divisa a metà tra stringere la mano di Antonio e gli sguardi pungenti di Lila.

Stefano aveva prenotato un certo ristorante di pesce costosissimo, sul mare, in cui diceva lavorare un suo vecchio amico, tra i migliori ristoratori d’Italia; si vantava di quella conoscenza illustre, si vantava della bella cena che avrebbe offerto a tutti e poi ovviamente di tutto il successo che stava avendo la riapertura della salumeria, della calzoleria gestito da Rino e Fernando, del negozio di Piazza dei Martiri.

Ci descriveva un rione in cui il nome dei Carracci era tornato quello dell’intoccabile Don Achille, da quello che diceva Stefano, l’estate sembrava aver cancellato tutti i problemi della famiglia, tutti i dissapori con i Solara dei mesi precedenti che Lila mi aveva descritto; la crescita era ripresa, i soldi erano tornati persino più cospicui di prima - e Stefano lo dimostrava con quella cena, con il nuovo orologio d’oro placcato che aveva al polso, con il bellissimo vestito nuovo che aveva portato a Lila e che le aveva fatto indossare. Così raccontava qualche vicenda con i Solara con spavalderia, con una gamba accavallata, un braccio appoggiato alla spalla della moglie. E notai, più di una volta, che il destinatario di quei discorsi, che indirizzava attraverso uno sguardo dritto e di sfida era Antonio. O meglio, più che lui, immaginai, sfidava i suoi datori di lavoro. Ovviamente non lo poteva offendere esplicitamente, era il mio fidanzato e lui ostentava una ritrovata pace con Marcello e Michele, ma era ovvio che non provasse simpatia per il legame lavorativo che Antonio con i Solara - che seppur riservato, ormai era come un segreto di pulcinella. 

Il mio fidanzato rimaneva dal canto suo cautamente tranquillo, in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo, anche lui non aveva mai provato una particolare simpatia per i Carracci, ma sapevo che cercava in tutti i modi di essere gentile ed educato, più che altro per il mio bene. E allora lo lodava per il buon cibo, per il fiuto negli affari, per il lavoro che aveva dato a me e che mi permetteva di trascorrere l’estate in un posto tanto bello.

“Il lavoro a Lenuccia gliel’ho dato io” gli fece notare Lila allora, con un punta d’acidità.

“Ci credo, chi altro le avrebbe offerto di farsi la villeggiatura con la sua amica del cuore ed essere pure pagata?” le rispose Pinuccia, più per attaccare lei che me, ma quell’intervento mi infastidì

“Guarda che non sono solo in vacanza”

“No, ma mi sembra che ti trattiamo bene, no?” fece Stefano, accondiscendente, ma con quell’atteggiamento comunque aggressivo mentre mi fissava con gli occhi a palla, acquosi, quelli che aveva ereditato con i geni dei Carracci “Mi sembra che non ti puoi lamentare”

“Certo, ma-“ feci, ma mi fermai, intimorita. Qualcosa, forse la stretta di Antonio sulla mia mano, mi suggerì che non avrei dovuto continuare. Però mi voltai verso Lila, che alle parole di suo marito non aveva fiatato, sembrava avere molta voglia di intervenire per sciocchezze e molto poche per difendere me, pensai con stizza. 

“Ma sono felice di spenderli, questi soldi, visto che li abbiamo. Per Lenuccia che è una brava ragazza. E pure per mia moglie, che deve essere felice, per darmi un bel bambino che -“

Strizzai gli occhi, sospirai con fastidio a quell’ennesimo intervento di Stefano. Era un disco rotto, diceva sempre le stesse cose, mi irritava sempre di più. Cercai tuttavia di far defluire la gelosia, il fastidio, dietro un sorriso, stringendo la mano di Antonio e premurandomi adesso di ignorare volontariamente, per puro dispetto, ogni occhiata di Lila nella mia direzione.

___________

Il giorno dopo trascorso fotocopia di quello precedente: Lina fattasi insopportabile, che non faceva che strusciarsi a Stefano e io che dovevo per forza di cose assistere a quella tortura. 

Decisi quella sera mentre tentavo riprendere sonno ( ma non riuscendoci, come al solito, tormentata dai fantasmi di ciò che succedeva nella stanza affianco) che il giorno seguente, la Domenica, non mi avrebbe costretta ad un tale supplizio. Era mio unico giorno libero della settima e l’avrei trascorso come volevo.

Quella mattina Antonio arrivò di buon mattino. Entrò in camera mia bussando e mi salutò con un bacio. Era passato presto perché era l’ultimo giorno insieme e non avrebbe voluto sprecarlo mi disse. Io lo accolsi felice, perché anche io avevo calcolato di passare la giornata insieme e in particolare, da soli, lontani da tutto ciò con cui avevamo dovuto convivere il giorno prima. Perciò concordai subito con i suoi piani, ma mentre gli lasciavo un bacio sulle labbra, suggerii “Andiamo nell’altra spiaggia, però”

“Non vuoi stare con Lina?” domandò Antonio, sospettoso. 

“No, non fa che darmi ordini e sono stufa della sua prepotenza”

“E se ce ne stiamo per conto nostro non si arrabbia?”

“No, è il mio giorno libero e non ha diritto di dirmi cosa devo fare”

E così facemmo. 

Annunciai quella mia decisione senza dare troppe spiegazioni, in fretta, mentre uscivo di casa. Così che Lina, che stava ancora facendo colazione, non potè protestare né fare commenti di alcun tipo. Notai che s’era innervosita, però non le diedi alcun peso, presi le mie cose e per mano ad Antonio uscimmo di casa. 

Trascorremmo una giornata tranquilla alla spiaggia più lontana. Pranzammo fuori, alle quattro riaccompagnai Antonio alla pensione dove alloggiava e infine al porto, dove ci salutammo. 

Inevitabilmente, tornata a casa, Lila mi aspettava nella mia stanza - aveva ancora addosso il costume sotto ad un vestito azzurro semi trasparente, le braccia strette al petto. Non aveva accompagnato Stefano a prendere il traghetto, mi aveva aspettata lì, in attesa del mio ritorno.

“Perché non sei venuta con noi?” domandò immediatamente, senza aspettare neppure di salutarmi.

“Mi tratti male da due giorni, sei così innamorata di Stefano e ora mi dici che volevi stare con me?” domandai altrettanto celermente. Nel frattempo appoggiavo la borsa sul letto, ne tiravo fuori il costume bagnato, aprivo la finestra per cambiare l’aria viziata. Insomma, non davo troppa importanza alla sua presenza, ai suoi modi a metà tra l’accondiscendente e l’indispettito.

“Almeno potevamo stare insieme” 

Socchiusi gli occhi, girandomi di qualche grado verso di lei, per sottolineare l’assurdità di quanto stava dicendo “Intendi io, te … Antonio e Stefano?”

Lila sospirò nervosa, le braccia ora abbandonata lungo i fianchi. Restò per un po’ in silenzio, a osservare quei miei movimenti, come a volerli fermare senza però farlo mai davvero. Sembrava insofferente; io ero fredda, tra di noi c’era quell’aria di litigio, ma ancora nessuna delle due si era ancora sbilanciata troppo per affrontarlo. 

“Chissene fotte se c’erano Antonio e Stefano. Mi sei mancata”

Quell’ultima ammissione la fece in italiano, guardandomi negli occhi adesso e un tono decisamente differente; mi sembrarono parole sincere, ma perché dette in quel modo di fare tanto magnetico che Lila aveva di fare le cose. Però non potevano esserlo, sincere, dato come si era comportata solo fino al giorno prima, come mi aveva fatto dannare. E non mi lasciai abbindolare così facilmente.

“Avevo bisogno di una pausa da te, Lila” le risposi dura. Ero esasperata e quell’atteggiamento lo utilizzai un po’ per giustificarmi e un po’ per restituirle quello che mi aveva fatto passare “A volte stare con te è… esasperante”

Lila mi guardò allora, di nuovo innervosita, forse offesa. Io pensai, con una nota di cinismo, per quel tentativo fallito di raggirarmi. Non disse più nulla e comunque poco dopo comunque fummo interrotte. Nunzia mi chiedeva dall’altra stanza di aiutarla con la cena. 

______________

Il Lunedì mattina, poco prima di scendere in spiaggia, Lila fece capolino nella mia stanza. Dopo il confronto del giorno prima, non avevamo approfondito alcun discorso; erano strano perché continuavamo a non litigare, non nei nostri soliti modi almeno, però era evidente che non fossimo in buoni termini. Niente grida, ci eravamo persino scambiate qualche parola la sera prima e quella mattina a colazione, persino uno scambio di convenevoli all’apparenza del tutto tranquilla. Però non avevo dormito con lei quella notte ed era chiaro che gli attriti di quel fine settimana, le parole del giorno prima, pesassero tra di noi. 

Tuttavia, pensai davvero che volesse chiarire quando piombò così in camera sia, con un mezzo sorriso. Non dissi nulla, continuai a cambiarmi, ad aggiustarmi i lembi di vestiti allo specchio, mentre lei con tranquillità si sedeva sul mio letto. Con le braccia tese dietro la schiena, le mani sul materasso, prima rivolgendo gli occhi un po’ fuori dalla finestra e un po’ su di me. Come dal nulla, poi, esordì: “Dobbiamo stare attente a Pinuccia”

“Che vuol dire?”

“Che dobbiamo stare attente” ribadì, ora scrutandomi alle spalle con più intensità “Bruno gli piace un po’ troppo”

Mi stupii di quell’atteggiamento d’un tratto allusivo, che per me veniva dal nulla, specie se nei confronti di Pinuccia. Anche se solo ora lo ricollegai al modo in cui si era rivolta a lei in spiaggia, qualche giorno prima, all’imbarazzo della ragazza.

“Pinuccia mi sembra molto innamorata di tuo fratello”

“A me sembra che ultimamente Rino se l’è dimenticato invece” insistette Lina incalzante, facendosi più avanti verso di me con la schiena “É facile qui a Ischia, dimenticarsi dei propri fidanzati no?”

Compresi che alludeva a noi due, ne riconobbi il tono perfido e compresi che ero stata ingenua nel pensiero che a muovere le intenzioni di Lina ci fosse il voler mettere pace tra di noi, che avrebbe lasciato correre le parole che avevo detto e i fatti delle ultime settimane.

“Io la mia fidanzata non me la sono dimenticata” le risposi risentita allora, rispondendo anche al suo sguardo di sfida attraverso il riflesso dello specchio “Tu invece?”

“Nemmeno io”

Qualche istante di silenzio, non mi seppi trattenere “Mi sembra che tu predichi a me una cosa e poi la fai uguale” mi sfuggì scocciata e me ne pentii subito. Non mi ero riuscita a controllare, le avevo mostrato quella gelosia - quella debolezza. Che errore, mostrare il fianco scoperto ad una Lina già innervosita e in cerca di vendetta. 

“Che vuol dire?” domandò lei, ma fattasi più febbricitante, come sapesse già la mia risposta. Un sorrisetto le si era disegnato sulle labbra; come se non avesse aspettato altro, i modi di quei giorni, mi voleva soltanto stanare. Sempre e soltanto il solito gioco, efficace però, perché io d’altronde mi facevo sempre coinvolgere.

A nulla valse la mia risposta, a nulla valse minimizzare, perché Lila s’era già messa in piedi e affiancatasi a me, ancora guardandomi dallo specchio, fece “Intendi con Nino, no?”

Non potei più mentire, ammisi a voce bassa e tremendamente colpevole “Non lo sopportavi, ma mi sembra che ora ti stia simpatico”

Lina allora sorrise ancora, in modo più evidente. Soddisfatta, di vittoria “Lo sapevo”

“Sapevi che cosa?”  
“Che eri gelosa”

“Non sono gelosa” 

Mi voltai, chiusi l’anta dell’armadio con lo specchio e cercai di divincolarmi, di sfuggire a quell’interrogatorio. Perché che Nino si potesse essere innamorato di lei, ancora nessuna dei due ne aveva fatto cenno esplicitamente e io non volevo essere la prima a dirlo. Quasi che a dirlo a voce alta, lei se ne sarebbe accorta e si sarebbe lanciata tra le sue braccia.

Ma che Lila, così scaltra, non se ne fosse resa conto di quell’interesse mi risultava strano; piuttosto, era molto più probabile che anche lei aspettasse solo che fossi io a parlarne per prima, se - come doveva sospettare- lo avevo percepito anche io nel corso della settimana passata. Perché così, in questo modo, sarebbe stato più semplice usarlo contro di me. 

Ed infatti Lila non mollò la presa, si fece sotto, più vicina mentre io cercavo invece di allontanarmi

“Hai paura che mi piace quel palo della luce? ” mi incalzò, le mani sui fianchi e gli occhi sempre più socchiusi, un cenno di ironia nella voce. 

Io non le rispondevo, scuotevo la testa a disagio e allora lei continuò, questa volta senza più scherzare “Oppure sei gelosa perché le attenzioni di Nino le vorresti tutte per te?”

“Smettila” le risposi stizzita, con il dito puntato, mi sentivo sul punto di esplodere e dovetti cercare una via di fuga “Non ho intenzione di litigare, non risponderò alle tue provocazioni” dissi e poi uscii dalla stanza, rifugiandosi in cucina dove la presenza di Pinuccia e Nunzia non ci avrebbe permesso di continuare quella conversazione. 


	38. Chapter 38

Capitolo trentotto

I primi giorni della nuova settimana ripresero nella normalità della routine. 

Io e Lila non ci scontrammo più. Io cercai di evitarla il più possibile e lei non fece troppo comunque per risolvere quella situazione; parlavamo poco e nulla, non passavamo insieme le notti, se restavamo sole a dominare era il silenzio. Ad un occhio esterno, però, le cose tra di noi sembravano procedere nella normalità.

Con l’inizio della settimana riprendemmo a vedere Nino e Bruno; i soliti pomeriggi in spiaggia, i bagni al mare, qualche passeggiata sul bagno asciuga. L’interesse di Nino nei confronti di Lila mi sembrava, nel frattempo, aumentare di giorno in giorno e di giorno in giorno sempre più difficile da ignorare. Le attenzioni che lui le riservava, tocchi, parole, la ricerca continua dei suoi occhi che mi facevano sprofondare in un mare di incertezze e gelosie che tentavo a fatica di celare - ma soltanto perché non volevo dare soddisfazione a Lina, che in quegli spunti ci sguazzava, pur non facendolo mai direttamente, mi provocava alla ricerca di segnali di fastidio. Nei suoi confronti, certo, ma soprattutto, nel verso opposto, nei confronti di Nino.

Nel tardo pomeriggio di Giovedì, Bruno e Nino ci riaccompagnarono a casa come d’abitudine. Fu al momento di salutarsi, che Nino domandò “Che cosa fate domani?”

Fu più per sfida che per ricevere una vera risposta, pensai io punzecchiata dalla gelosia, perché sapeva molto bene che sarebbero tornati i mariti. Lila immediatamente mi aveva squadrata, notando il mio volto scuro e poi aveva risposto “Tornano Rino e Stefano”

Nino ancora si fissava la punta dei mocassini, quando aggiunse con fare disinvolto “Quindi tu sei libera” si rivolse a me “O torna anche il tuo, di fidanzato?”

Di nuovo Lila mi fulminò, ma questa volta con un fare del tutto differente. Questa volta fu lei a fare sfuggire quella dimostrazione di gelosia e io ne approfittai subito, per cavalcare quel vantaggio, per ripagarla con lo stesso trattamento “No, io sono libera”

“Stiamo un po’ insieme, allora?” mi propose Nino, terribilmente serio, un tono poco adatto a chi propone un pomeriggio insieme ad un’amica “C’è una spiaggia bella, te la faccio vedere”

“Uhm, sì, ci vengo”

“Bene allora, ci divertiamo”

Lila restò in silenzio, non commentò quei nostri piani in principio. Aspettò che i ragazzi ci salutarono per farmi notare, mentre risalivamo le scale, fermandosi a metà della rampa e con il braccio ostruendo il passaggio anche a me “Mi dici che non vuoi litigare, ma hai accettato l’invito di Sarratore solo per provocarmi”

“L’ho accettato perché resto in casa sempre sola a pensare a cosa stai facendo con Stefano” negai con un’ ostentata tranquillità che non avevo davvero “Così magari mi distraggo un po’”

Non era vero e anche Lila lo sapeva, avevo accettato in parte perché la volevo far ingelosire e in parte perché quella giornata con Nino, avevo piacere di passarla davvero. Quasi a trattenere un fiotto di rabbia che la colpì, Lila si morse il labbro inferiore con gli incisivi e poi cambiando completamente argomento, mi provocò aggressiva “Lo sa, Nino, che ti devi sposare?”

“Da quando ti importa di Antonio?” le risposi, con altrettanta provocazione. 

Ma Lina scosse la testa, si alzò di scalino e si fece più avanti, a sfidarmi “Tu vuoi tenere i piedi in troppe scarpe, Lenù”

“E me lo dici proprio tu, che sei sposata e dormi con me?”

“Pure tu sei fidanzata, ti devi sposare e non ti fai problemi”

“Io però non faccio la morale a te”

Ci guardammo dritte negli occhi, una scintilla che s’accese, non servivano parole. E non scoppiò in grida soltanto perché fummo interrotte da Pinuccia che ci superò, lamentandosi del fatto che ci fossimo fermate lì in mezzo alla scala per le nostre stupide chiacchiere.

____________

Non mi feci intimorire da Lila e il suo atteggiamento aggressivo; il giorno seguente, mentre lei e Pinuccia si preparavano ad uscire con i mariti, io incontrai Nino. 

Mi aspettò in strada, verso le dieci, ci salutammo con un bacio sulla guancia. Poi mi fece strada e vicini attraversammo il lungomare, per diversi minuti. Ad un certo punto ci fermammo ad una bottega, comprammo dei panini al prosciutto per pranzo e poi proseguimmo dritti sino alla spiaggia di cui Nino mi aveva parlato. Si trovava nella parte più a nord dell’isola, ben oltre anche quella in cui ero stata con Antonio ed era molto meno frequentata della nostra solita; c’erano molto meno turisti, pochi bambini e più coppiette che cercavano intimità per amoreggiare. 

Lasciammo le nostre cose in un angolo, stendemmo gli asciugamani e subito lui mi propose di farci il bagno. Vi restammo per un po’, al contrario di quanto facevamo di solito restammo perlopiù a riva per chiacchierare, senza spingerci a nuotare verso l’acqua più alta. Poi tornammo a prendere il sole, ancora chiacchierammo della scuola, mi raccontò dell’esame di stato più approfonditamente di come non aveva fatto nelle settimane precedenti, mi raccontò dei giorni a Roma che lui e Nadia si erano concessi per festeggiare la buona riuscita degli esami.

Nonostante il tempo spensierato che passammo, notai che comunque qualcosa che non andava in Nino. C'era una certa nota scura che gli leggevo nel volto, che ipotizzai fosse legata a Nadia e a quello che aveva accennato al bar, qualche giorno prima. Non mi sbilanciai tuttavia nel fare domande, non volevo sembrare invadente - e temevo, che in quella crisi con Nadia, Nino ci collegasse inevitabilmente Lina. Quelle sì, che erano parole che non avrei voluto sentire, ero felice che quel giorno fossimo soltanto io e lui. 

Tuttavia fu lo stesso Nino che ad un certo punto, mentre consumavano il pranzo, in uno dei pochi momenti di silenzio, disse: “Lina oggi è con il marito, quindi”

“Sì”

Qualche secondo ancora di silenzio, in cui chiesi se avessi dovuto aggiungere qualcosa, non sapevo neanche se la sua fosse una domanda, un’affermazione, un’esortazione a raccontargli qualcosa. Non volevo parlare di Lila e pensai velocemente a qualcosa con cui cambiare discorso, con cui coinvolgerlo e fargli dimenticare la mia fidanzata. Nino però fu più veloce di me nel proseguire: “É strano che tu e Lina siate rimaste amiche”

“Perché?”

“Tu studi e lei…” strinse le labbra, come se si dovesse sforzare a proseguire “É sposata”

“Se una è sposata non vuol dire che non può più avere amiche”

Nino annuì appena, ma dandomi ragione senza convinzione, intendeva qualcos’altro. Poi diede un altro morso al panino e cambiò argomento “Che tipo è il marito? Non lo conosco bene”

Mi infastidii per quell’insistenza, di nuovo la gelosia mi fece dolere lo stomaco e non riuscii a parlare in un primo momento.

“Come il padre? Mi ricordo quando l’hanno ammazzato” mi incalzò allora lui, dato che ancora non rispondevo.

“Più o meno” non riuscii a mentire, feci una smorfia “Come tutti gli uomini del rione”

“Come me?”

“No, tu sei diverso, sei andato via in tempo. Tu non sei per niente come gli uomini che ci sono al rione”

Nino mi guardò di sottecchi e mi sorrise riconoscente per quella risposta per non avergli attribuito certe caratteristiche; come suo padre che detestava, come tutti quegli uomini che doveva ricordare da scene nebulose dell’infanzia. 

“Tu secondo me sei troppo buona, Elena” fece allora, tornato serio. Aveva l’aria della confidenza, di chi mi stava parlano con il cuore in mano “Persone come Lina ti rosicchiano dall’interno, ti manipolano per farti credere ciò che vogliono” fece una pausa e mi guardò negli occhi, mi parve quasi impietosito nell’ammettere “E Lina con te lo fa di continuo”

“Ma no” risposi d’impeto, però con la voce che mi si era strozzata in gola. Nino invece annuì nuovamente e insistette “Ti ricordi quando ti dissi che Lina da bambino mi appannava la testa?” mi guardò, in cerca di una conferma “Lo fa anche con te, solo che non te ne accorgi. Ti appanna la testa e ti fa credere che la sua volontà sia anche la tua, ma è solo un’inganno”

Non seppi cosa dire. Un po’ perché mi ero spaventata all’idea di parlare di Lila con Nino perché mi immaginavo che lui si mettesse a lodarla spropositatamente, a mostrare senza più alcun velo i suoi sentimenti. Che lui, al contrario, si mettesse ad accusarla non me lo sarei mai aspettato. E in secondo luogo, le parole di Nino mi colpirono perché andarono a battere su un dubbio, o una certezza, che io stessa avevo avuto ed avevo anche in quel momento; che Lila mi manipolasse, o cercasse di farlo, di continuo - ma la certezza con cui Nino me ne parlava mi destabilizzava. Era così sicuro, come se ci avesse studiato con attenzione in quelle settimane e ora avesse tratto le sue adeguate conclusioni: con razionalità, con chiarezza e franchezza come era sempre solito fare. S’era innamorato di lei, probabilmente, ma aveva avuto la freddezza per analizzarla come io, ugualmente innamorata di Lila, faticavo spesso a fare.

“Una volta la invidiavo la vostra amicizia, ma a guardarla bene, non è come la pensavo. Non so, forse s’è guastata nel crescere in modo così diverso”

Nino sospirò, il mio silenzio s’allungava e perciò precisò, ingoio l’ultimo morso del panino “Non t’offendere, lo dico per te. Fai bene a starle lontana, a prendere la tua strada”

“Non mi sono offesa” risposi, ma mi ero rannicchiata un po’ di più, le gambe contro il petto, un improvviso senso di nausea. 

______________

Il sabato sera, quando tornai a casa poco prima di cena, non trovai nessuno. Nunzia mi disse che Stefano e Lina avevano deciso di cenare fuori, che Rino e Pinuccia invece avevano mangiato presto ed erano usciti per una passeggiata. Si propose di prepararmi qualcosa, ma le dissi che ero a posto così, avevo già mangiato in spiaggia. Non era vero, non avevo toccato cibo, ma ero stanca e non avevo voglia di parlare con nessuno. Il pomeriggio con Nino mi aveva lasciato in bocca un certo gusto amaro. Anche dopo avermi detto quelle cose di Lila, aveva continuato quasi ininterrottamente a parlare di lei. Perlopiù male, perlopiù tratteggiandone i tratti negativi, il profilo di una persona fredda e calcolatrice, senza scrupoli, a cui piaceva giocare con gli altri, servirsene e se gli altri non glielo permettevano, allora dava di matto e diventava ancora più cattiva. Tutta la simpatia che avevo scorto nei suoi confronti sembrava non esistere, eppure però, sembrava non riuscisse a smettere di parlare di lei.

Io non avevo detto nulla, perché di cose nella testa ne avevo tante, ma nessuna aveva davvero senso; divisa tra le gelosia, tra la rabbia, il senso di colpa, l’istinto nel difenderla a spada stratta di sempre e l’indecisione invece nel credere a Nino mentre parlava con tanta convinzione di Lila. M’era sembrata alla fine, pure in tanti anni che la conoscevo, che Nino ne capisse di più e che quella che avevo io nella testa fosse un’altra persona, che lui mi parlasse di un’estranea. 

Una volta in camera mi addormentai subito, ancora vestita, cadendo in un sonno profondo e senza pause - in cui sognai, oppure accadde sul serio, che un certo punto nel bel mezzo della notte Lila fosse entrata, si fosse appoggiata al mio letto e mi avesse guardato dormire per un po’.

Non lo seppi mai, il giorno seguente Lila non mi disse nulla e io non domandai. Continuammo con quello strano ignorarci, ma sorridendoci di fronte agli altri. Lei e Stefano uscirono subito dopo la colazione e non rientrarono sino al tardo pomeriggio, quando lui prese le sue cose e ripartì per Napoli.

Dopo la cena, quella stessa sera, rientrai quasi subito in camera mia senza alcuna voglia di trattenermi in terrazza e poco dopo comunque sentii che la casa era caduta nel silenzio. E infatti, neppure venti minuti dopo, Lila aveva bussato alla mia porta. Dal viso, mi sembrava che avesse cambiato completamente atteggiamento; mi chiese se potesse entrare, poi mi sorrise, si mise a sedere vicino a me. Mi accorsi solo allora, che aveva qualcosa in mano, nascosto dietro la schiena, ma non me lo mostrò subito.

“Ti sei divertita ieri con Nino?” domandò a bruciapelo, ma senza il tono di polemica.

“Sì”

“Bene”

“Tu con Stefano?”

“Mah, è sempre il solito stronzo. Il mare era bello però e abbiamo mangiato bene”

Rimasi in silenzio, ma in questo modo le parole di Nino mi rimbombavano nella testa, sempre più forte, facendomi sentire sempre più in colpa. Con il passare delle ore mi ero pentita di averle detto che starle vicino era difficile, per non averla difesa con Nino: era la mia fidanzata, la amavo, chi se non io avrei dovuto dimostrare tutte le sue qualità che sormontavano tutti i difetti che lui aveva sottolineato. Soltanto pochi mesi prima mi ero detta che erano proprio quei difetti che me la facevano amare ancor di più. Che le credevo, che mi fidavo di lei. E poi, in torto, non ero stata anche io? Io con tutte le mie paure riguardo alla sua possibile gravidanza, io che, era vero, mi comportavo da ipocrita riguardo al suo matrimonio con Stefano ed era vero, soprattutto, che l’amore per lei non aveva cancellato completamente la mia cotta pregressa per Nino. Presa da quell’ammissione dolorosa, ma a quel punto inevitabile da fare a me stessa, mi fissavo la punta delle dita che tenevo appoggiate sulle cosce. Pensai di confessarle tutto, dall’argomento delle conversazioni tra me e Nino, alla gelosia che provavo per entrambi, la frustrazione che mi creava vederli insieme e trovarli così affini. 

Ma qualcosa ancora mi convinceva a tenermi quelle cose per me. La vergogna, senza dubbio, di mostrarmi tanto orribile ai suoi occhi, la paura di farla infuriare ammettendo una sorta di sentimento per Nino - ma anche, nascosta in un angolo impolverato della mente, per preservare me stessa. Quasi un’assicurazione preventiva, un passo avanti a lei, nel conoscere le sue possibili mosse contro di me, senza che lei lo sapesse, se tutte le cose che Nino mi aveva detto si fossero rivelate vere. 

“Chiudi gli occhi” proseguì Lila, interrompendo quel silenzio per prima. 

“Lila…”

“Chiudi gli occhi” 

Eseguii i suoi ordini anche se restia e lei mi prese la mano che tenevo sulla coscia, mi si avvicinò. Dato che non opponevo resistenza, mi baciò dolcemente sulla guancia e mi disse di riaprili. Lila davanti a me aveva in mano un dolcetto al cioccolato a forma di cuore, avvolto nella con della carta rosa e gialla. 

“É il mio cuore” disse carinamente e mentre si toccava il petto mi sorrise in maniera volutamente infantile, giocosa “ Per te” 

“Grazie” . 

Lila si avvicinò ancora di un centimetro, rispose con un altro sorriso.

“Facciamo a metà?” le chiesi, con ancora il cioccolato in mano e quando lei annuì lo spezzai nel mezzo e le offrii l’altro pezzo. Lila lo portò alla bocca, poi si fece definitivamente avanti e aspettò il mio consenso, per darmi un bacio sulla labbra. Quando la ricambiai, accarezzandole i capelli, si fece spazio tra le mie braccia; si appoggiò al mio petto, mentre io avvolgevo le braccia intorno, lei affondò il viso nell’incavo del mio collo, respirò a pieni polmoni e sussurrò “Mi dispiace se a volte sono così”

“Dispiace anche a me litigare”

“Siamo ancora fidanzate?”

“Certo” risposi e la allontanai da me per baciarla nuovamente sulle labbra. Lei lo ricambiò, la lingua a leccarmi il labbro inferiore per aprirmi la bocca, per insinuarsi dentro la mia bocca e fondere il mio respiro al suo, cadenzati, dallo schiocco sempre più frenetico delle labbra che si incontravano.

“Non ce la facevo più a stare senza di te” mormorò sensualmente ad un certo punto, mordendomi il labbro inferiore. Con le dita era passata a stringere l’orlo della mia maglietta del pigiama, alzandola e poi sfilandola via, mentre già con la bocca mi stava baciando il petto scoperto.

Provai, unitamente ad una fitta di piacere, un senso di nausea acuto. 

_Lina ti appanna la testa_ mi dissi, perché quando ce l’hai vicina, non ragioni più come si deve, ti sembra che l’amore basti a colmare ogni cosa. Ma non è così, quello che Nino dice è la verità, l’amore non è la risposta ad ogni cosa e io, in fondo, di lei nonostante i mesi passati insieme, non ho mai davvero imparato a fidarmi. Ho sempre la paura che mi voglia distruggere, sempre il dubbio che anche dietro ai suoi gesti migliori ci sia l’intenzione di farmi male, di approfittarsi dell’amore che provo per lei, di manipolarmi e plasmarmi a suo piacimento. Ecco come, ecco come mi appannava la testa. E allora se Lila mi appannava la testa, dove finiva il mio pensiero e dove iniziava quello che lei mi spingeva a pensare, fino a che punto mi era entrata nei pensieri, nell’anima - dove finiva la mia testa e dove inizia ciò che Lila pensa per me. Credevo o non credevo a quel cambiamento d'umore, alla sua voglia di fare pace, oppure c'era qualcosa dietro.

Ma ancora una volta rifiutai quei pensieri appena riuscii, li respinsi con forza approfondendo il bacio, tirando Lila più forte a me tanto che finimmo per cadere tra le lenzuola.

Ero solo paranoica, la gelosia mi rendeva paranoica ed insicura, l’insicurezza mi rendeva la versione peggiore di me. Era tutto quello che dovevo continuare a ripetermi.

________________

Quella notte, stese nel mio letto, Lila mi raccontò cosa in realtà gli aveva detto Stefano, in quei giorni. Una situazione al rione, da quando eravamo partite, ben diversa da quella ostentata alla cena con Antonio - probabilmente, proprio per la presenza del mio fidanzato al tavolo, tanto vicino ai Solara. 

Come prevedibile, nel mese in cui eravamo ad Ischia, le cose non erano davvero cambiate al rione. Stefano continuava ad ostentare quella sicurezza, quella fiducia nel futuro roseo delle loro attività, ma erano bugie che forzava per non permettere a tutto quel castello di carte di cadere definitivamente. Come prevedibile, infatti, non era vero che la situazione al rione era cambiata nel mese di nostra assenza; o meglio, se era cambiata, l’aveva soltanto fatto in peggio.

Lila mi raccontò come le velate minacce dei Solara s’erano fatte più concrete, Michele aveva chiesto indietro a Stefano tutti i soldi che gli aveva prestato in quegli anni, soldi che Stefano non aveva perché alla calzoleria Rino concludeva poco e la salumeria aveva appena riaperto con conseguenti spese e incassi che erano ben diversi da quelli dei tempi in cui Lila ci aveva lavorato. 

Quei discorsi mi fecero pensare a quando Stefano l’aveva definita _macchina per fare i soldi_ \- e non aveva torto. Sembrava che tutto ciò che Lila toccava, si trasformasse in oro. Questo l’uomo doveva saperlo e infatti Lila mi aveva raccontato che in quei giorni lui aveva spinto sul volerla di nuovo dietro al bancone. Lei aveva rifiutato categoricamente dal canto suo: a tornare a fare la schiava per lui non ci torno nemmeno morta, aveva detto a me, mentre lo raccontava. 

Ad un certo punto, dato che rimaneva in silenzio fissando il soffitto, le domandai “Sei preoccupata?”

“Che Stefano perda i suoi soldi?”

Annuii

“Un po’ ” ammise, ma subito dopo aggiunse anche “Ma presto dei suoi soldi non ne avrò più bisogno e allora gli smonto tutta la gabbia che m’hanno costruito intorno” 

Mi sfiorò i capelli, mi baciò sulla tempia, a confermare che fosse con me che aveva quei piani, che mi coinvolgevano.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitolo trentanove

Mi svegliai di soprassalto la mattina di Ferragosto, a causa del gran frastuono. Lila, che aveva passato la notte con me, nel mio letto non c’era già più. Pensai di aver dormito troppo un’altra volta, ma quando spostai lo sguardo sulla sveglia sul comodino questa segnava le cinque e mezzo. Anche fuori, in effetti, il sole ancora doveva sorgere. Eppure al di fuori della porta della mia stanza sembrava essere mezzogiorno: il rumore delle stoviglie, tonfi non identificati contro il pavimento e senza dubbio le grida ben distinte di Pinuccia nella stanza accanto.

Inforcai gli occhiali e ancora a piedi nudi, un po’ allarmata, uscii nel corridoio. Individuai subito Lila che in cucina sorseggiava del caffè, mi schiacciò l’occhio complice appena mi vide da lontano, mentre Nunzia sulla porta della stanza di Pinuccia sembrava disperata nel parlare con la nuora.

“Che succede?” domandai

“Pinuccia se ne vuole andare via” mi rispose Nunzia, le mani fra i capelli.

“Come?”

“Senza Rino non ci vuole stare”

Tornai a guardare Lila in cerca di spiegazioni, a cui bastò un’occhiata per farmi capire che quella scenata non era altro che la conferma di quanto mi aveva detto lei nei giorni precedenti. Che era vero che Pinuccia s’era innamorata di Bruno e che ora, per paura di cadere in tentazione, se ne stava tornando da Rino. 

Continuava a sembrarmi assurdo però e provai a parlare anche io con Pinuccia, a convincerla che in fondo non mancava molto e saremmo tornate tutte insieme a casa, che Rino così l’avrebbe fatto soltanto preoccupare nel comportarsi in quel modo, proprio ora, che era così preso con il lavoro alla calzoleria. Ma non potei farci nulla, Pinuccia fu irremovibile: aveva già chiamato il marito avvisandolo del suo arrivo, terminò di mettere in valigia tutte le sue cose e poche ore più tardi, alle prime luci dell’alba, io e Lila la accompagnammo al porto per prendere il traghetto per Napoli.

_____________

Quel pomeriggio in spiaggia scendemmo soltanto io e Lila. 

Sembrava che la partenza della cognata avesse messo Lila di buon umore, in fondo finalmente avevamo ottenuto ciò che volevamo fin dal principio: restare sole, goderci quella vacanza senza nessun’altra tra i piedi. Tuttavia quella libertà non durò molto, perché in tarda mattinata Nino arrivò in spiaggia come d’abitudine. Anche lui quel giorno era solo, disse che Bruno doveva studiare e d era rimasto a casa. Quando gli annunciammo la partenza di Pinuccia, Nino la commentò dicendo che il suo amico si sarebbe dispiaciuto molto, s’era affezionato a lei e alla sua pancia che avevano crescere insieme in quel mese. 

Nino parlava soprattutto con me, perché dopo la nostra uscita in spiaggia, i rapporti con Lila s’erano un po’ raffreddati; a me sembrava ovvio, più che altro perché mi aveva rivelato ciò che pensava di lei, ma anche la stessa Lina non ne era apparsa affatto sorpresa da quell’improvvisa frenata nel loro rapporto che sembrava essersi risolto, dopo i dissapori iniziali. Quando glielo avevo fatto notare un paio di sere prima, lei si era stretta nelle spalle, facendo silenzio e poi con mezzo sorriso sarcastico “É la storia della volpe e dell’uva, non lo sai?” 

Una frase che mi aveva infastidito, ma che non avevo approfondito per paura di ricevere risposte che non mi sarebbero piaciute. Anche perché anche le attenzioni di Nino per Lila s’erano fermate, i segni di un’innamoramento chiaro d’un tempo s’erano sbiaditi a tal punto dal convincermi a credere che me li ero solo immaginati. E a me, quell’allontanamento, in fondo, faceva comodo per placare una gelosia scomoda e di cui non mi piaceva dare conto prima di tutto a me stessa.

Anche quel pomeriggio Nino non si era mostrato gentile o aperto nei confronti di Lila, che a sua volta l’aveva ignorato altezzosamente. Per un po’ chiacchierammo soltanto noi due, ma ben presto Nino manifestò chiari segni di un’insolita irrequietezza e mi propose di fare un bagno, perché faceva caldo. Accettai e coinvolsi anche Lila, che si lasciò alzare in piedi, anche se non troppo entusiasta all’idea. 

Quel giorno il mare era appena agitato, non tanto da essere pericoloso, ma il vento portava a riva discrete onde che facevano divertire soprattutto i bambini sul bagno asciuga. Mentre camminavamo sulla spiaggia verso l’acqua, inaspettatamente Nino prese a correre, afferrò per mano me da un lato e Lila dall’altro e ci trascinò così dentro l’acqua. Sprofondammo tutti e tre di un mare di schiuma, a cavallo di un’onda che si infranse contro di noi e ci riversò sott’acqua facendoci ridere di cuore.

Risalii in superficie, ancora la mano strette a Nino, che dall’altra parte, non lasciava neppure quella di Lila. Senza dire nulla, ma ancora attaccati in quell’insolita catena, iniziamo allora a nuotare verso l’acqua più alta. Nel farlo, dovemmo combattere contro le onde e ad un certo punto, una più violenta delle altre, ci ributtò sott’acqua. Questa volta nel tentativo di tenermi a galla, lasciai la presa su Nino, mi distrassi nel notarlo, una nuova onda mi travolse; tossicchiai acqua prima di riuscire a guardarmi intorno disorientata e accorgermi che Nino e Lila non c’erano più. Quando li trovai, li vidi già lontani, diretti verso il largo. Erano presi in una gara, le spalle di Nino che riemergevano dall’acqua in larghe bracciate e la testa di Lila che invece faceva su e giù per riprendere fiato e proseguiva spedita senza alcuna esitazione. Cominciai a nuotare anche io in quella direzione per non perderli, ma non ero brava quanto lo erano loro e le onde continuavano a buttarmi sotto il livello dell’acqua. Mi sbracciavo, ma mano a mano li perdevo di vista e mi sentivo sempre più senza forze. Così mi fermai.

Si fermeranno, pensai, Lila si accorgerà che non sono più con loro e tornerà indietro. Nino si preoccuperà per avermi lasciato qui, dove non arrivo a toccare e con il mare mosso. 

Ma nulla di tutto ciò accadde. I due si erano dimenticati di me, che fossi lì per loro era cosa di poco conto presi com’erano dalla competizione. Quella consapevolezza mi fece male e ferita tornai indietro, uscii dall’acqua. Mi sedetti sull’asciugamano, tanto angosciata che avrei voluto mettermi a gridare. Cercavo d scorgerli nell’acqua, inforcai anche gli occhiali, ma anche da lì i due non erano visibili se non come macchie lontane che faticavo a riconoscere. Dove si erano cacciati? 

Mi preoccupai persino: Lila aveva imparato a nuotare da poco, possibile che riuscisse a stare dietro a Nino, possibile che fosse così cocciuta, che il suo senso di sfida di spingesse fino a tanto? Non si rendeva conto che sarebbe potuta annegare? Ma no, nel caso Nino l’avrebbe aiutata, non l’avrebbe certo lasciata sola. Anche quel pensiero mi confortò, ma allo stesso tempo mi destabilizzò: erano soli, laggiù, arrivati dove io invece non ero riuscita e chissà cosa si stavano dicendo, chissà che non stessero litigando, chissà, chissà. Quel che è certo è che io non lo potevo sapere, perché ero tornata a riva, perché mi avevano lasciata indietro.

Aspettai a lungo, poi finalmente li vidi riemergere e camminarono fino a me. Non dissero nulla, non mi chiesero perché non li avessi seguiti. Erano in silenzio, di nuovo in quella freddezza che li avvolgeva e che nell’acqua, dunque, aveva trovato soltanto una tregua.

“Tutto a posto?” chiesi, vincendo la delusione perché non mi volevo mostrare gelosa e perché ero curiosa, speravo mi dicessero qualcosa.

Lila fece cenno di sì, con il capo. S’era messa seduta vicino a me, mentre Nino rimaneva in piedi lì, ancora bagnato con il sole che gli splendeva alle spalle, a guardarci in silenzio.

“Sei diventata brava a nuotare, ormai. Ti ho insegnato bene”

Lila ancora non rispose a parola, soltanto mi sorrise. Forse percepiva il mio nervosismo, mi dissi, ma mi sembrava strana, così come lo era Nino che dopo un paio di battute brevi e di circostanza disse che doveva andare a casa, avrebbe fatto tardi e Bruno lo aspettava.

Rimaste sole, mostrai un po’ di più il mio disappunto a Lila.

“Mi avete lasciato indietro”

“L’ho battuto, sono arrivata prima io” mi rispose soltanto lei, mentre si puliva i piedi dalla sabbia, un mezzo sorriso d’orgoglio. 

La incalzai ancora con un paio di volte, soprattutto perché c’era qualcosa che continuava a suggerirmi che quella storia non mi convincesse affatto, perché il comportamento di Nino mi era sembrato strano e schivo, perché mi sembrava che dietro agli occhi di Lila si nascondesse qualcosa che fremeva per uscire. Tuttavia lei rispose sempre serenamente, circondata lei stessa da quell’aura di stranezza certo, ma con un buon umore ritrovato ed estremamente affettuosa nei miei confronti; sulla strada di casa mi prese le mano più volte, mi ripetè quanto fossi bella così abbronzata e con i capelli schiariti dal sole; prima di cena, lontani dagli occhi di Nunzia che preparava la cena, mi baciò più volte di nascosto; mentre apparecchiavamo sulla terrazza ci coprì entrambe con la tovaglia e là sotto mi baciò ancora, mi disse che non vedeva l’ora di passare la notte insieme.

____________

Il rumore dei passi di Lila, che non aspettò nemmeno che bussassi alla porta della sua stanza per tirami dentro, furono l’ultima cosa che sentii prima che mi baciasse. Trovò la mia bocca, mi succhiò avidamente il labbro inferiore e poi in scie rapide e frenetiche passò al mento, poi al collo, poi di nuovo alle labbra, più volte. Mentre io ricambiavo, inizialmente un po’ tramortita da tale passione ma poi scivolando con le mani sulle sue natiche, lei affondò il viso nell’incavo del mio collo e prese a baciarmi la pelle arrossata dal sole del pomeriggio.

Poi con le mani sul petto mi tirò in avanti, finché non cademmo sul materasso, io sopra di lei, tra le sue gambe aperte. La baciai sulle labbra e piano, un bacio dopo l’altro, scesi verticalmente sino ai seni; mi abbassai e li strinsi tra le mani, seppur da sopra la stoffa della maglietta potevo sentirne i capezzoli turgidi per l’eccitazione contro i palmi e mentre lei mi stringeva con cosce avvinghiate ai miei fianchi, facendomi gemere per il contatto frenetico, tornai a sostituire la bocca alle dita. Ne leccai la circonferenza più scura, poi sfiorandone i capezzoli con la punta della lingua, con le sue mani tra i capelli, che mi accompagnava in quel movimento circolare e il suo respiro che s’era trasformato in un rapido ansimare.

Avevo le dita impazienti sull’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, pronta ad insinuarmici come sentivo che lei aveva bisogno, ma prima di arrivare al sesso volevo sentirla più vicino, volevo rimediare a come invece mi ero sentita distante quel pomeriggio. Lei e Nino in acqua lontani, io lì, con un mare di insicurezze a dividerci, la gelosia a rosicchiarmi dall’interno nel sentirmi nel sentirmi esclusa, la terza in comodo di una coppia affiatata. No, adesso Lila era lì con me, era fra le mie braccia, eravamo noi la coppia innamorata ed eravamo sicure nella nostra piccola bolla, nel segreto che era solo nostro.

“Con ventiquattro mila baci” le sussurrai contro le pelle bollente del seno.

“Ogni secondo bacio te” rispose lei immediatamente, mi tirò più sù tirandomi per la maglietta, perché tornassi a baciarla sulla bocca. E allora le mie dita affondarono nei suoi pantaloni, incontrarono l’intimo già umido, lo accarezzarono placidamente per stuzzicarla e poi con più convinzione, progressivamente con l’aumentare dei gemiti che le sfuggivano. Avevo le dita contro il suo sesso pulsante a quel punto, già quasi sul punto di scendere sino al passo successivo, quando però Lila fermò improvvisamente il bacio e mi guardò negli occhi.

“Oggi Nino mi ha baciata” disse soltanto, ancora aggrappata al mio collo.


	40. Chapter 40

Capitolo quaranta

“Cosa?”

“Mi ha dato un bacio, quando stavamo al largo”

Mi staccai immediatamente da lei, rimossi le mani dall’interno dai suoi pantaloni e mi rimisi in piedi. Lila rimase sdraiata a pancia in sù, appoggiata sui gomiti, nella posizione in cui era prima di parlare e mentre io faticavo a trovare le parole per mettere a fuoco ciò che mi stava dicendo, lei specificò “Ho tenuto la bocca chiusa, anche se lui premeva per farmele aprire”

La gelosia che avevo tenuto celata, che fino a quel giorno ero riuscita in qualche modo ad addomesticare, mi colpì tutta insieme come uno schiaffo. Una morsa che dapprima mi trasformò le ginocchia in burro, poi pulsò in un dolore scalpitante nelle tempie, come se fosse stato qualcosa di pensante, metallico, a colpirmi creandomi all’interno della testa una vibrante confusione.

Lina di fronte a me ancora impassibile, era attenta a studiare la mia reazione, con gli occhi fattisi piccoli e concentrati, tanto da indurmi a pensare che fosse tutta una messa in scena, che fosse soltanto una bugia con un provocarmi. Ma l’istinto mi diceva che invece non lo era affatto, che in fondo l’avevo sempre saputo, che era inevitabile dopo quelle settimane di escalation dei sentimenti tra di loro. L’aveva baciata, alla fine, Nino non aveva resistito e l’aveva baciata. L’avevo intuito subito, appena usciti dall’acqua, che c’era qualcosa che non andava tra di loro, che era successo qualcosa.

Lina nel frattempo era balzata con i piedi a terra, le mani sui fianchi di fronte alla paralisi che m’era presa “Sei gelosa di me o di lui?”

“Di te, sono…” mi mancò il fiato per un attimo, i polmoni spremuti come una prugna. Non ero sicura di essere stata completamente sincera, ma a dire la verità non era sicura proprio di nulla “Mi hai fatto mille scenate di gelosia e poi quella che se l’è baciato sei tu!”

“Io non ho fatto proprio niente. É stato lui”

Ispirai ancora profondamente, adesso riprendendo il fiato che m’era mancato inizialmente, ma sempre in uno stato di agitazione “Sei stai cercando di farmi ingelosire o è un tuo qualche… non lo so, gioco per provocarmi… guarda che …” mi appellai, a quell’ultimo scampolo di speranza.

“Ma quale gioco, Lenù. Il tuo amico è un pervertito, un maniaco. Ha la fidanzata e si mette a baciare me che gliel’ho fatto capire in mille modi in queste settimane che non lo voglio”

Non dissi nulla, quelle erano soltanto conferme a ciò che sapevo già, che ero stata ingenua nel credere non fossero reali, che mi ero illusa potessero non accadere mai; ma certo, ripetute da Lila, con quella tale franchezza e severità, facevano un effetto ancora più tombale su di me. 

“É da quando siamo qui che quello ci prova con me, ma io lo ignoro, perché non mi piace e non mi piacerà mai” 

Deglutii, presa da un tremolio ora avevo lo stomaco in fiamme, mentre mi interrogavo su quella sensazione di rabbia, tra le più intense mai provate, da cosa fosse composta e come metterla a tacere soprattutto. Far sì che quel senso di impotenza svanisse nel nulla. In quel modo mi ci ero sentita spesso, ma mai così tanto, non mi ero mai sentita tanto lontana da quei due che si baciavano nell’acqua alta, con la spiaggia e una distesa d’acqua a separarci. 

“Che cosa c’è, non mi credi?” mi pungolò Lila, offesa “ A cosa non credi? Che mi ha dato un bacio. O che non sia stata io a saltargli addosso?”

“Ti credo Lila” 

“E sei arrabbiata?”

“Sì” risposi senza incertezza e probabilmente fu inaspettato anche per lei, quando feci un passo avanti e mi abbassai su di lei, per baciarla di nuovo. Quel bacio risultò meccanico, eppure efficace, perché divenne intenso in poco tempo, con le mie mani sotto la sua camicia da notte e quelle di Lila tra i miei capelli. Mi sembrò fosse l’unico modo per riacquistare il mio ruolo tra di loro, impormi nel separare Lina e Nino; attraverso il sesso, il baciarla, cancellare le prove della connessione tra quei due e scambiarla con quella tra di noi. Non importava neppure più di chi dei due fossi gelosa, mi sembrava irrilevante nella mia rabbia, importava che a fare sesso con Lila in quel momento fossi io.

“Sei arrabbiata con me?” domandò Lila, tra un bacio e l’altro, il respiro spezzato.

“Non con te. Con lui”

Lila si staccò per un attimo, i gomiti appoggiati alle mie spalle e i miei capelli sulla nuca stretti tra le dita, mi guardò come se non mi credesse. Però poi si strinse ancora a me, più forte, quasi facendomi male dalla veemenza “Sei sicura, Lenù?”

“Sì” dissi, seria. O meglio, furiosa. Ancora la baciai con trasporto, la lingua premuta contro il suo labbro, le succhiavo il labbro inferiore con avidità “Sono l’unica, che ti può baciare”

Lila sorrise, ricambiò il bacio ancora, senza più indugiare mi tolse la maglietta e la lanciò sul pavimento. E poi riprendemmo a fare l’amore.

___________

Nei due giorni che seguirono, Nino non si presentò alla spiaggia. Arrivò il Venerdì, arrivò Stefano e io come al solito mi ritrovai in solitudine. E questa volta con pensieri ancor più intrusivi.

Continuavo a pensare a Lila e Nino insieme, continuavo ad immaginarmeli nell’acqua alta, i loro corpi che si fondevano in un’unico turbinio di pelle nuda e bollente. Continuavo a sentirmi come bloccata in quei secondi in acqua in cui avevo realizzato che Nino e Lila non mi avrebbero aspettata, che di me si erano dimenticati; come bloccata nel momento in cui Lila mi aveva detto, fredda e senza la minima esitazione, che Nino l’aveva baciata. Senza preoccuparsi di come l’avrei presa, ma chirurgica, come di fronte un banco di prova a cui mi stava sottoponendo.

E la rabbia tornava, alimentata da una frustrazione che mi spaventava per la sua intensità, per il modo in cui avevo avuto il bisogno di cancellare ogni segno di ciò che era successo tra di loro, sostituendola con i nostri gemiti. Non era stato bello, forse fu l’unica volta in cui fare sesso con Lila non mi aveva dato una sensazione di benessere e felicità; al contrario mi aveva lasciato addosso un senso di sbagliato che aveva accompagnato la consapevolezza che se in passato avevo risolto superficialmente il conflitto che provavo per Lila e Nino, a Ischia tutta la contraddizione che vi albergava era venuta fuori; che se avevo sempre isolato l’amore per Lila dall’attrazione per Nino, attribuendo quest’ultima ad anni di innamoramento pregresso o come ultimi scampoli di una stima e di una cotta durata per anni ed indipendente da Lila, adesso iniziavo a dubitarne. 

Amavo Lila, l’amavo davvero molto, ma questo sentimento poteva essere sporcato dal fatto inequivocabile che quell’amore non fosse comunque riuscito a cambiare l’effetto che Nino aveva su di me? Si poteva amare una persona e allo stesso tempo provare attrazione anche per un’altra?

Arrivai a comprendere che dentro di me, forse ad intensità e livelli differenti, ma comunque ben radicate, Lila e Nino fossero due poli opposti ed eppure ambivalenti a cui non riuscivo a rinunciare: che in entrambi fossero parte di me, di chi volevo essere, di chi ero e volevo diventare: lei di una genialità quasi selvaggia e innata, che fioriva senza il bisogno dello studio e lui invece di un’intelligenza studiata, imposta, ambizioso nell’ergersi attraverso la proprio cultura. 

Di quei due io mi trovavo in mezzo e non avevo ancora trovato la quadratura, perché la verità era che li volevo entrambi, volevo che fossero entrambi parte di me e da qui nasceva quella gelosia ambivalente: non riuscivo a sopportare che, nelle loro genialità opposte, i due si completassero e mi lasciassero fuori come qualcosa di superfluo. Ecco cos’era quel bacio, il bacio di Nino, il sigillo in ceralacca su un’unione che mi vedeva esclusa ed ecco che avevo voluto cancellarlo. 

Ammissioni del genere mi ferivano, dubitare della mia relazione con Lila non era facile, perché nonostante tutto, immaginare di stare senza di lei mi sembrava impossibile. Perché mi ero convinta che fosse vero che mi manipolasse, che giocasse con me conoscendo i mie punti deboli, fino a rendere la nostra una relazione di tossica dipendenza - ma era anche una dipendenza, la nostra, che mi alimentava l’animo, che mi teneva viva, senza la quale vivere mi sembrava asfissiante. D’altro canto, però, come potevo professare quel mio amore per lei, ma continuare in sordina a cercare Nino, in cuor mio a desiderare che mi considerasse degna delle sue attenzioni, delle sue lodi e sì, persino del suo amore. Come potevo, senza potermi chiamare falsa, ipocrita, traditrice. 

Cercai di distrarmi in ogni modo da quel conflitto interiore, di tenermi impegnata; aiutai Nunzia nella mia parte di faccende di casa e persino di più, terminai di leggere anche l’ultimo libro che mi ero portata, scrissi alla Galiani, perché si avvicinava Settembre e del concorso di scrittura non avevo più saputo nulla.

Infine, dopo due giorni di agonia, la Domenica pomeriggio decisi che avevo bisogno di sfogarmi e uscii di casa per una passeggiata. Non sapevo dove andare, non avevo una meta, ma l’aria fresca mi fece bene e allentò la pressione sui miei pensieri. Almeno finché, sul lungomare, non vidi Nino che mi veniva incontro e allora tutto il sollievo provato fino ad all’ora svanì.

Lui mi aveva già vista da lontano, da prima che io lo notassi e prima che me ne rendessi conto, me lo ritrovai davanti. Era sconvolto; il viso arrossato, la barba incolta, i capelli disordinati e un’inquietudine che gli faceva muovere le mani in un moto agitato e senza scopo. Io finsi di ignorare quell’agitazione, mi imposi di sorridere e mi ripromisi di non fare alcun accenno a Lila o a quanto era successo il giorno prima.

Nino mi baciò su entrambe le guance, prima che potessi aggiungere altro mi disse vieni, ti offro la cena. Ci fermammo in una pizzeria lì vicino, per un po’ la cena proseguii senza intoppi e lui non fece alcun accenno a Lila o la ragione del suo chiaro turbamento. Io d’altro canto finsi ancora di non notare il suo umore nero, il fatto che cercasse continuamente di dire qualcosa che poi non diceva mai. Gli parlai del caldo, delle vacanze che stavano per terminare, accennai ai fatti di cronaca o di politica di cui avevo letto sul giornale qualche mattina prima. Ma neppure la visita di Kennedy a Roma o il grande fermento degli Stati Uniti per le lotte dei diritti civili della popolazione di colore ebbero l’effetto sperato. Era evidente che Nino avesse ben altro per la testa, ed era altrettanto evidente che scalpitasse per raccontarmelo. Io non volevo dargli la possibilità di farlo, perché sapevo che mi avrebbe fatto male, che quella rabbia scura sarebbe tornata e con con lei anche il malessere che si portava dietro. 

Però arrivai al punto che non potei evitarlo. Nino ad un certo punto prese in mano il bicchiere di vino e avvicinandolo alla bocca sospirò pesantemente, come si fosse deciso a prendere quella decisione con grande sforzo “Suppongo non te l’abbia detto Lina”

Rimasi ferma, le mani sui braccioli della sedia e le spalle rigide.

“Che cosa?”

“Bene, te lo dico io allora. Le ho dato un bacio”

Non dissi niente, solo scossi la testa e lui proseguì a parlarmi di dettagli che già conoscevo. Loro nell’acqua alta, quando mi avevano lasciata indietro, lui che non resistito dal baciarla tanto era bella, lei che l’aveva rifiutato di malo modo. 

Più raccontava, più mi sorprendevo del Nino che avevo davanti; del ragazzo sempre calmo, ponderato, che amava parlare con razionalità dell’amore non c’era traccia. C’era un ragazzo che si struggeva di fronte a me, c’era un ragazzo che si tormentava, che distruggeva quell’amore così logico che s’era sempre immaginato di fronte all’impeto di un sentimento travolgente. 

E provai ancora furia, come mi sarei aspettata, rabbia verso di lui che professava amore per la mia fidanzata; ma provai sconforto, un abissale senso di vuoto perché mi accorsi che Nino era sincero, non era un capriccio, quello struggimento era vero, era palpabile. 

Alla fine di quel lungo monologo mi domandò “Pensi che ho fatto male, vero?”

“Tu hai Nadia e Lina è sposata”

“Lei mi sembra che con il marito non ci stia bene” si giustificò lui, indubbiamente sorpreso dal mio tono per la prima volta critico nei suoi confronti “E Nadia già la volevo lasciare, ricordi?” 

“Per Lina?” non riuscii a trattenermi dal domandare, una palla di fuoco tra stomaco e gola.

“All’inizio mi dicevo no, ma ora è ovvio che è così. Mi sono innamorato di lei, mi sono innamorato come un bambino” fece e ogni parola, ogni sillaba che pronunciava mi faceva soffrire tanto da provocarmi lacrime agli occhi che con sforzo mascheravo “Da quando l’ho rivista alla festa della Galiani” 

E ancora mi raccontò che da dopo la festa della Galiani non aveva fatto che pensarla, a ricordare quando eravamo piccoli e Lina era uno scricciolo nero e minuto, con le ginocchia sempre sbucciate e sempre la risposta giusta alle domande della maestra sulle labbra; e pure adesso che s’era fatta donna ed era bellissima, mi disse, non riusciva a smettere di pensarla; che aveva sperato di rivederla in ogni modo, persino che l’ultimo giorno di scuola era venuto al rione con l’intento di rincontrarla. E mi incalzava, faceva domande che probabilmente tutta la sera si era trattenuto dal domandarmi: lei che dice di me, m’ha pensato in questi mesi, gli piaccio almeno un po’, lo saprai tu, Elena, che sei la sua amica del cuore. 

Io non riuscivo a rispondere. Ero sballottata avanti e indietro da quell’insistenza, dalla gelosia di fronte alle sue parole d’amore, perché anche io amavo Lila ma non lo potevo dirlo a voce alta, perché con il suo sentimento ingombrante Nino si insinuava tra di noi, la rendeva _sua_ con quell’amore, quando in realtà doveva essere soltanto _mia_ ; ma anche dall’invidia, perché lo guardavo nel viso smunto e negli occhi spalancati e mi dicevo: ecco, questo è quello che avrei voluto, essere amata così da lui, quanto tempo ci ho sprecato, quanto l’ho sognato, fin da quando eravamo dei bambini. E a Lina cosa ci è voluto? L’ha fatto innamorare senza nemmeno provarci, ottiene sempre quello che voglio io, è migliore di me anche quando non ci prova e l’unico ragazzo che mi è mai piaciuto davvero, se l’è preso lei.

La serata proseguì, dopo la cena passeggiammo lungo la spiaggia finché non venne notte, ma l’argomento non cambiò mai: Lina. Io cercavo di parlare d’altro, di convincerlo a desistere da quella follia, cercavo di fargli capire che non c’era storia e addirittura mi appellai al fatto che lei e Stefano cercassero di avere un bambino, che era la ragione per cui si trovava in villeggiatura. Ma non c’era nulla che scoraggiasse Nino e più passavano i minuti, più io mi sentivo svuotata, sempre più piccola schiacciata tra quelle due montagne che erano Lina e Nino. Poi a darmi il colpo di grazie, fu una frase di lui, detta così, d’improvviso, senza filtri a moderarla:

“É un’ossessione, Elena, è come se ogni cosa della mia vita appartenesse a lei, come se fosse la sua voce la ragione per cui ogni mattino mi sveglio. Rinuncerei a tutto, per lei, a qualsiasi cosa” fece una pausa, la mano sul viso “Non lo capisci, lo so, ma credo che questo sia l’unico modo di amare Lina… Così tanto che di te non rimane più niente”

Lo capivo, invece. Non poteva sapere, che lo capivo fin troppo bene.

_____________

Quando rientrai erano quasi le dieci e Lila mi aspettava nel piccolo cortile esterno alla casa. Seduta su una delle sedie di plastica, con il busto dritto i gomiti sul tavolo dove di tanto in tanto avevamo pranzato nelle sere più calde. La ignorai inizialmente, perché volevo andare a dormire, perché volevo restare da sola e non avevo voglia di discutere anche con lei. Cercai di passarle accanto senza fermarmi, ma Lina non era dello stesso avviso. L’avevo superata di una paio di passi quando balzò in piedi, disse: “Hai visto Nino”

Non era una domanda, l’aveva intuito - forse aveva pensato che il nostro fosse un incontro premeditato, che ci fossimo dati appuntamento alle sue spalle. Avrei potuto spiegarle che non era così, che l’avevo incrociato per puro caso, che mi aveva offerto la cena e che comunque, non avevamo fatto che parlare di lei. Ma ero gelosa per tutto quello che mi aveva detto Nino nei suoi riguardi, ero arrabbiata con me stessa e contro un’indefinita entità che non riuscivo a definire e che era tutto e non era nulla. Così la provocai, dando sfogo a quell’insofferenza “Mi ha detto che si è innamorato di te”

“E io che ci posso fare se s’è innamorato di me?” chiese lei, ma con malignità. Io ci lessi solamente: _che ci possa fare se_ _s’è innamorato di me e non di te._

Non le risposi. Con nel petto un macigno feci ancora per superarla, per imboccare il portone d’ingresso e poi le scale, ma allora Lila mi fermò di nuovo, con un passo indietro fulmineo e una mano appoggiata sul mio petto.

“Che facevi, se si innamorava di te?” mi incalzò, diretta, gli occhi bruciavano di un’ira scalpitante, pur cercasse ancora di celarla.

“Niente, non facevo proprio niente”

“Te lo dico io, mi lasciavi per lui”

“Tu dici assurdità” la attaccai, ma con troppo impeto che risultò artificioso; avevo la coda di paglia perché una risposta certa a quella domanda non l’avevo neppure io, mi convincevo che alla fine avrei sempre scelto Lila, ma ne avevo davvero la certezza? “E mi sembra che dopo tante storie, quella che alla fine se l’è baciato sei tu”

“É stato lui che mi ha baciata”

“E tu l’hai usato contro di me”

Lila si infervorò d’improvviso a quello scambio di battute, nei suoi piani non doveva essere lei quella sotto accusa. Strinse la mascella “Perché l’ho capito subito che eri gelosa di lui, che m’hai sempre raccontato delle bugie, quando mi dicevi che non ti piaceva” sputò velenosa, non trattenendo più la calma apparente con cui mi aveva approcciata “L’ho capito dall’inizio, che ti dava fastidio non essere più la sua preferita, pensavi che ero scema e non me ne accorgevo?”

“Non è vero” ribattei ancora seccata da quell’accusa, ma non potevo nascondere lo sguardo colpevole. Iniziava davvero a mancarmi il fiato, iniziavo a sentirmi ancora più sporca, cosa stavo facendo, dove potevo arrivare con tutte quelle bugie.

“E invece sì. Ti faceva impazzire l’idea che s’è innamorato di me, volevi stare al mio posto. Al largo, a farti baciare da Nino, ci volevi stare tu” con lo sguardo vagò lungo il mio viso, mentre io non la guardavo affatto perché non avrei saputo come farlo, come sostenere le sue accuse. E lei, di tutta risposta, mi inchiodò sul posto con quegli occhi che mi bucavano l’anima “Mi ami Elena?” domandò d’improvviso.

“Sì” risposi. Ma la voce mi tremava, un rantolo che mi strozzava la gola.

“Tu mi ami?” le chiesi, a mia volta.

“Sempre”

Anche questa risposta arrivò celermente, ma comunque la percepii come falsa. Senza una ragione chiara, soltanto perché a quel punto ero confusa, o perché avevo ribadito in quei mesi che di Lila non mi fidavo dopo tutto. Che i mesi erano passati, ma noi non eravamo cambiate davvero, la nostra relazione era un buco nero in cui prima o poi finivamo sempre per venire risucchiate senza riuscire a non farci del male vicendevolmente.

Ma comunque non volli dare ascolto a quelle voci meschine e nel tentativo disperato di cancellare quella sensazione di sconforto, quel cratere di distanza tra di noi, mi avvicinai d’impeto e la baciai sulle labbra. Lei ricambiò, una mano sulle mia guancia, ma quando mi staccai mi scrutò con gli occhi freddi come lastre di ghiaccio e mormorò lapidaria “Non le sai proprio dire le bugie, Lenù”

Sospirai, ingoiando un nodo di lacrime e abbassai di nuovo lo sguardo, colpevole. Non potevo più negare, non ne avevo più le forze; mi sentivo troppo orribile, troppo vigliacca, ipocrita e traditrice. 

Lina abbassò il mento “Vuoi che ci lasciamo?” domandò solamente

“Non lo so”

“Dillo e basta”

“Sì, credo che sia meglio così” risposi, ma sopraffatta dall’orrore soltanto all’idea appena quelle parole mi uscirono dalla bocca “Sono confusa e non so cosa-“

Lila deglutì, si allontanò con un gesto brusco e mi interruppe “Magari così ci riesci a farti chiavare da Sarratore” esclamò, sfiorandosi le labbra, un dialetto volgare che mi diede il vomito “É questo che vuoi, no?”

Poi non mi lasciò rispondere, scappò in casa, sbattendo la porta. Io mi accasciai a terra, iniziando a piangere a dirotto. Poi stremata mi alzai, scappai in strada, alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica. 


	41. Chapter 41

Capitolo quarantuno

Antonio arrivò di buon mattino, s’era preso un permesso dal lavoro anche se eravamo a metà settimana, soltanto per me, soltanto perché mi aveva sentita tanto disperata al telefono la sera prima.

Lo aspettai al porto subito dopo la colazione e quando finalmente arrivò, lo abbracciai, lo baciai, gli dissi che ero contenta che fosse lì per me. Ed era vero. Quella notte, passata insonne dopo l’incontro con Nino, la discussione con Lila e la nostra rottura, in realtà mi ero pentita di averlo chiamato. Non perché non avessi voglia di vederlo, ma perché pensavo che quel gesto mi rendesse una persona ancora peggiore. Dopo Lila e Nino, Antonio era l’ennesima persona che stava soffrendo perché per lungo tempo non avevo il coraggio di ammettere la verità. Lo prendevo in giro da mesi, gli mentivo, lo tradivo alle sue spalle ed ora l’avevo chiamato perché mi ero sentita sola e spaesata e lui, nonostante tutto, mi faceva stare tranquilla. 

Tuttavia quando mi abbracciò, mi sentii meglio e parte di quei pensieri egoisticamente li dimenticai, il dolore che mi tormentava dalla sera prima si era trasformato in sollievo. Lo presi per mano, lo accompagnai alla pensione, poi alla spiaggia non districando mai il contatto tra le nostre dita intrecciate - ne avevo bisogno, di quel legame sicuro, che c’era sempre, a cui aggrapparmi per non sentirmi sballottata dalla burrasca

Antonio lo notò, probabilmente era preoccupato per come mi aveva sentita piangere al telefono, per come avevo telefonato al bar dei Solara chiedendo di lui, di come lo avevo fatto chiamare ed in lacrime gli avevo chiesto di venire a trovarmi. Però, dato che il suo arrivo aveva comportato un tale cambiamento d’umore, mi assecondò e non fece domande. Restò sempre al mio fianco, con il braccio ogni tanto mi circondava i fianchi o le spalle, mi baciava sulle guance e io ricambiavo generosamente. Dopo mesi in cui avevo rimandato quei discorsi, tornai persino ad accennare al matrimonio; perché per un po’ credetti che davvero una vita con Antonio sarebbe stata la strada giusta per me, una vita in cui non avrei avuto tempeste, una strada sicura. Infelice sì, ma sicura e nel mare di sensazioni così avventate e spropositate di quelle settimane, la sicurezza mi sembrò l’unica cosa importante.

“Se ti dicessi che dopo il ginnasio voglio continuare a studiare?” domandai durante la cena, come a testare la sua enorme abnegazione nei miei confronti. 

“A studiare?”

“All’università. Lontana da Napoli”

“Quanto dura questa università?”

“Tre anni” 

“Io ti posso aspettare anche mille anni se hai bisogno, Lenuccia”

“Oppure puoi venire con me” gli proposi impulsivamente e allungai la mano, sentendomi ancora più crudele. Lui sembrò perplesso, mentre io proseguivo in un fiume di parole che avrei voluto fermare “Ti sposo la prossima estate, appena dopo gli esami. E poi ce ne andiamo insieme”

“Sei sicura?”

“Sono sicura”

“Ma io che ci faccio in un’altra città?”

“Puoi lavorare, come fai a Napoli. Persino meglio, anzi, lontano dai Solara”

“E Ada e mia madre?”

“Possono venire anche loro se vogliono”

Ci guardammo, in un lungo silenzio. 

La maschera di ipocrisia che mi ero dipinta quel pomeriggio, quella falsa e superficiale serenità che mi proteggeva da ciò che mi faceva soffrire davvero, che mi si sgretolava addosso e adesso mi lasciava a nudo.

Antonio era buono, Antonio mi amava davvero. Questo mi ripetevo, ora con le lacrime agli occhi. Ed era davvero un porto sicuro, lo sarebbe stato per tutta la vita. Ma meritava anche molto di più di stare accanto a qualcuno che non lo poteva amare davvero, che poteva volergli immensamente bene, ma che non lo avrebbe mai amato; non era giusto, che cercassi in lui sicurezze che altri mi avevano tolto, non era giusto che mi rintanassi in lui alla ricerca di un’ipocrita serenità.

Abbassai lo sguardo a quei pensieri sul mio piatto e Antonio, nonostante le belle cose che gli stavo dicendo, fece lo stesso con gli occhi tristi. Doveva aver capito, che quella promessa di stare insieme era erano state in realtà parole che sapevano di addio.

______________

Camminavamo lungo la spiaggia, distanti, senza neppure sfiorarci.

Dopo la fine della cena, né io né Antonio avevamo più parlato. Eravamo stati bene quel pomeriggio, ci eravamo divertiti, scambiati baci, persino promesse durante la cena. Ma era chiaro, adesso, che eravamo giunti ad un passo dal terminare la nostra relazione. Io lo sapevo e lo sapeva anche Antonio, che camminava nervosamente, che aveva gli occhi lucidi e doveva sforzarsi, per non piangere. Un po’ accelerava, mi lasciava indietro e un po’ si pentiva, mi aspettava, ma sempre senza guardarmi. Pensai che finalmente, dopo mesi, aveva visto il mio vero volto, quello di un’ipocrita bugiarda, che non sapeva neppure tutta la verità e tanto gli bastava però per essere a ragione furioso con me. Mi si stringeva il cuore all’idea che mi odiasse. Pensai più volte di dire qualcosa, di spiegargli il bene che gli volevo, che quello, almeno l’affetto, era vero. Però lo avrei fatto soltanto per me stessa, per mettere a tacere il mio senso di colpa, per non sentirmi meno meschina - per il bene di Antonio, al contrario, dovevo restare in silenzio , perché avevo capito che ogni parola in più non faceva peggiorare il dolore che gli stavo procurando.

“Perché mi hai fatto venire?” domandò, ad un certo punto.

Si era fermato davanti a me, in un punto un po’ buio della spiaggia, d’un tratto scalciò un sasso oltre il bagno asciuga, dritto nell’acqua scura.  
“Perché mi sentivo sola e triste”

“Non perché mi vuoi bene davvero e ti mancavo”

Sospirai, anche io guardai verso il mare, accennai “Io ti voglio bene, ma-“

“Ma non come lo si vuole ad un marito” mi anticipò, lo sguardo basso. 

Non risposi. Osservammo insieme il mare che luccicava al chiaro della luna, ancora in piedi, uno di fianco all’altro. A lungo non dicemmo più nulla, poi Antonio, con un respiro lungo, disse parole che compresi immediatamente gli dovettero costare una buona dose di coraggio:

“Io Lenuccia ti voglio bene, come non lo voglio a nessun altro. Ti sposerei anche domani. Ma tu nella testa e nel cuore non hai me e io non ci posso fare niente” fece una breve pausa, gli scappò un singhiozzo e notai alla luce flebile della muna che adesso aveva le guance rigate dal pianto “Posso arrabbiarmi, ma che senso ha, tu continuerai a volere più bene all’altro”

Alludeva a Nino, certamente, non poteva sapere tutto il resto. Fui quasi tentata, in uno slancio anche io di pianto e di affetto nei suoi confronti, di raccontargli la verità su ogni cosa. Tutta la verità. Su Nino, sì, ma soprattutto su Lila e tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi. Ma non lo potevo fare, quello struggimento era tanto forte anche perché era come una gabbia da cui non potevo liberarmi esternandola con qualcuno. Amare un’altra donna era un peccato talmente grave che non si poteva pronunciare a voce alta. Mai. Senza eccezioni, neppure di fronte ad un amico.

Non potevo fare come Nino, mettermi a parlare in mezzo alla strada, farmi forte nel dire: amo Lina tanto da stare male, non sopporto di stare senza di lei, se lei non c’è a me pare di soffocare. Ma con Nino è tutto strano, mi sembra di amare anche lui, magari in modo diverso, magari è solo attrazione, magari è perché non mi ha mai voluta. Non lo so, non so più niente, se non che vorrei andare da Lila e abbracciarla forte, tanto forte da cancellare tutto il resto del mondo, che si fotta il resto del mondo.

Quelle parole non uscirono mai, se non in forma di lacrime e Antonio rimase lì, a contemplare il mio viso finché non smisi di piangere, tirai su con il naso, mi asciugai le lacrime con il dorso della mano “Mi dispiace davvero, spero che un giorno mi potrai perdonare” 

Antonio non mi rispose, si incamminò senza preavviso verso la scalinata che dalla spiaggia riportava alla strada e mi disse “Vieni, ti riaccompagno a casa”

_______________

Antonio tornò a casa con il traghetto del giorno seguente. Non mi venne a salutare, non si fece accompagnare al porto. Immaginai fosse normale, speravo davvero soltanto che riuscisse a perdonarmi con il tempo, che potessimo tornare ad essere amici in qualche modo, perché non riuscivo a pensare di aver rovinato completamente le cose anche con lui.

I giorni che seguirono furono tutti simili e privi di eventi. Giovedì accompagnai Lila al mare, ma ci restammo solo un paio di ore e tutte in un religioso silenzio, poi disse che s’era stufata della spiaggia e rientrammo in casa per metà pomeriggio. Nunzia si stupì, ci chiese spiegazioni, ma non ottenne altro che risposte sgarbate dalla figlia e confuse scuse da parte mia. 

Venerdì arrivò Stefano, che mi sostituì nella compagnia a Lila. I due praticamente restarono fuori per due giorni di fila, per cui non li vidi affatto. L’unica notizia che Stefano portò per me dal rione era che mia madre voleva assolutamente la chiamassi, per ragioni che lui ignorava, ma mi disse che gli era sembrata piuttosto sconvolta. Io, purtroppo invece, le ragioni le immaginavo fin troppo bene.

Tergiversai per questo, ma alla fine, Domenica pomeriggio, mi recai sino in centro ed entrata in uno dei bar sul lungomare, composi il numero del locale dei Solara. In breve tempo, mi venne passata mia madre. 

Era assolutamente un fatto inusuale che si prendesse la briga di scendere di casa per parlare al telefono con qualcuno, lei che era così di vecchio stampo che odiava qualsiasi apparecchio elettronico e a malapena lo sapeva utilizzare - ragione per cui in quel mese, non ci eravamo mai sentite, neppure una volta. Ma la ramanzina che aveva in serbo per me, aveva superato persino il suo astio per la tecnologia; era infuriata come raramente l’avevo sentita: Antonio era stato a casa nostra per dire ai miei genitori, in segno di rispetto, che non ci sposavamo più. Si era preso la colpa, che non stava bene e non mi voleva rovinare la vita, ma l’aveva detto piangendo e mia madre aveva capito che ero stata io la causa della rottura. Restai più di un quarto d’ora ad ascoltarla, nel bel mezzo del bar affollato, a sentirmi ripetere che ero una sconsiderata, un’irresponsabile, che me n’ero andata a Ischia a fare la signora e avevo lasciato da solo il mio futuro marito. Per forza che ci eravamo lasciati, non mi importava di nessuno all’infuori di me stessa, mi disse. Anzi, anche peggio si corresse, nessuno all’infuori di Lina Carracci. Sempre dietro a lei, non pensavo alla mia famiglia, né a nessun altro.

Non ribattei mai alle sue accuse, ascoltai senza neppure cercare di difendermi finché non fu stanca di gridare e mi riattaccò in faccia senza neppure salutare. 

Tornata a casa con l’umore sotto le scarpe, vi trovai Lila già di ritorno dal porto, dove aveva accompagnato Stefano. Sedeva sul balcone della terrazza, da sola, che guardava il mare.

Mi mancava, mi accorsi osservandola, ma non osavo fare il primo passo dopo ciò che era successo. La osservai dalle spalle, dall’interno della cucina, senza il coraggio di parlare. Un paio di volte aprii la bocca senza dire nulla, mi sentii stupida e allora feci per andarmene in camera mia. Lila a quel punto, che doveva già avermi notata ma aspettava fossi io a dire qualcosa, domandò: “Perché tua madre ti voleva sentire?”

“Non mi sposo più con Antonio”

“E perché?”

“Perché è giusto così”

Lila non rispose, ma si era voltata verso di me, ancora seduta. Aveva gli occhi tristi, gonfi, forse stanchi e le spalle appena ricurve. Dato che non mi aveva cacciata furiosa come mi ero immaginata, ne approfittai e mi avvicinai “Non l’ho mai voluto sposare davvero, non sono innamorata di lui e si merita qualcuno che gli vuole bene per davvero”

A quella frase forse un po’ allusiva Lila non mosse un mosse un muscolo, né cambiò l’espressione del volto. Un po’ guardava me e un po’ tornava al mare, pensierosa “Come l’ha presa Antonio?” 

Strinsi le spalle, l’aveva presa male le dissi, s’era rammaricato perché mi voleva bene davvero. Ma sarebbe stato meglio presto, non era la fine del mondo.

“Non ti ha fatto una scenata?”

Scossi la testa, mentre lei si era girata completamente, le gambe nella mia direzione. A quel punto mi ero fatta ancora più vicina, in piedi, di fronte a lei che ancora rimaneva seduta. Volevo baciarla, abbracciarla, dirle che mi dispiaceva davvero per Nino, che sì ero confusa su di lui, ma continuavo ad amare lei senza alcuna ombra di dubbio; che forse era una bieca consolazione, ma nonostante tutto la rabbia che potevo provare, mi risultava impossibile non averla, mi mancava come manca l’aria nei polmoni. Ma quelle cose non le avrei mai dette, me ne rendevo conto, perché quale credibilità avrei potuto avere. Neppure io mi sarei creduta, al posto di Lila.

Fu Lila, che dopo un lungo sospiro, si alzò in piedi e ridusse la distanza tra di noi. Mi prese per mano e restò così, le dita intrecciate alle mie, senza dire o fare più nulla. Lo presi come un gesto d’apertura nel fare pace, d’incoraggiamento: perciò mi sporsi verso di lei, la baciai con delicatezza. E lei ricambiò senza entusiasmo, le braccia appoggiate alle mie spalle.


	42. Chapter 42

Capitolo quarantadue

Quella era l’ultima settimana ad Ischia ed ormai era chiaro che l’umore di entrambe si fosse guastato a tal punto che sia io che Lila non vedessimo l’ora di tornare a Napoli per tornare alla normalità - uscire da quell’incubo in cui si era trasformata la villeggiatura ad Ischia, forse con l’illusione che una volta a casa, le cose sarebbe tornate tranquille come quando eravamo partite.

Con Lila avevamo fatto pace, o almeno così sembrava all’apparenza, ma c’era sempre qualcosa che non andava; in quei tre giorni dormimmo insieme, ma senza fare nulla, separate da centimetri del letto matrimoniale di Lila, semplicemente addormentandoci nello stesso letto. Un fatto insolito per noi, così calamitate una dall’altra, non dormire almeno abbracciate. Ci scambiavamo baci durante il giorno, ma erano tutti spenti, senza passione, risultavano falsi. 

Non parlammo più di Nino, né del bacio con Lila, né di quello che ci eravamo dette durante il litigio di qualche giorno prima. Non sapevo cosa passasse per la testa di Lila, se ci pensasse più, se non avesse creduto davvero al mio sentimento per Nino e l’avesse fatto solo per litigare; mentre io, che sapevo la verità, ero contenta che non fosse all’apparenza più arrabbiata e mi ripetevo: ami Lila e soltanto Lila, prima di Ischia ne eri sicura, tornate a Napoli tutto il resto svanirà di nuovo.

Il Giovedì pomeriggio, però, a dimostrazione che non potessimo ignorare sempre i nostri problemi, in spiaggia incontrammo Nino. C’era appositamente venuto a cercare ci disse. Lila appena lo vide reagì con una violenza spropositata, gli abbaiò contro di andarsene, che non avevamo più nulla di dirci e che aveva rovinato la vacanza sia a lei che a me. Nino invece di reagire a parole, di rispondere a quegli insulti, la guardava con lo sguardo furente, immobile, con i pugni chiusi. Come volesse suggerire qualcosa, sottolinearlo, ma senza che riuscisse a dirlo a voce, come volesse che fosse lei a capirlo e ad esplicitarlo.

Intanto io rimasi in silenzio, senza prendere le parti di uno o dell’altro, senza neppure cercare di calmare gli animi; ero stanca, mi sentivo - ed ero, effettivamente in quella dinamica- del tutto invisibile, svuotata di ogni possibile reazione. Tra l’amarezza e la rinnovata rabbia per la complicità che tornava sempre, inevitabile, tra di loro. In quelle parole che celavano significati che io non riuscivo a cogliere. Volevo anche io che Nino andasse via, volevo che ci lasciasse sole, volevo tornare a casa immediatamente.

Nino che non era il benvenuto lo sapeva bene, ma nonostante tutto rimaneva lì, a prendersi quelle parole e ad incassare come in attesa che qualcos’altro succedesse.

“Ho lasciato Nadia” ci informò, ad un certo punto, alla ricerca della nostra reazione.

“Hai fatto male” gli rispose Lila ancora glaciale “Perché io uno come te non lo voglio. E non lo vorrò mai”

Quella risposta, pur dalla mia roccaforte di gelosia, mi sembrò immotivatamente crudele. Persino per Lila. Sembrava volesse dargli una lezione, tramortirlo con una bastonata - credetti che volesse punirlo per frustrazione, per l’interesse che io avevo dimostrato nei suoi confronti e del quale era stata gelosa.

Nino la guardò, con gli occhi feriti e perciò aggressivi, così come guardò me, con il corpo che gli tremava dalla rabbia. Per l’ennesima volta sembrò sul punto di voler dire qualcosa. Ma non lo fece, così come non lo feci io e così il ragazzo girò i tacchi e se ne andò.

______________

Poco più tardi, tornammo a casa in silenzio. Ancora una volta senza commentare né l’arrivo di Nino né le sue parole, né tantomeno l’accanimento con cui Lila l’aveva cacciato. Insomma, nella più completa calma apparente come se non fosse successo proprio nulla. Non mi andava bene così, volevo delle spiegazioni, ma avevo timore di mettere mano a quell’equilibrio che stavamo mantenendo, che potesse scatenarsi una nuova lite. E non parlai, rimasi sulle mie e Lila fece lo stesso.

Nunzia ci accolse con un po’ di sorpresa per l’anticipo con cui eravamo tornate dalla spiaggia, Lila le rispose sgarbatamente, poi aggiunse che si sarebbe fatta la doccia per prima. Io, non di umore migliore del suo, mi chiusi in camera mia. Scossa dai pensieri che mi tormentavano, avevo l’intenzione di riordinare le mie cose prima di lavarmi e cambiarmi, così da tenere la testa occupata, smettere di rivivere ancora e ancora la scena con Nino nella mia testa: ho lasciato Nadia, con quella voce determinata e pure quello che soltanto i suoi occhi avevano detto, ovvero l’ho fatto per te, Lina, l’ho fatto perché ti amo. Erano quelle le parole che nella mia testa, Nino aveva cercato di dire, senza riuscire a farlo. 

Fiotti di gelosia mi pulsavano nelle tempie, ancora la voce di Nino che ripeteva _è un’ossessione Elena_ , ma accompagnata anche da un senso di disagio, di sbagliato, verso di me e verso qualcosa che veniva da fuori; c’era qualcosa che mi era sfuggito tra quei due, mi ripetevo e lo ricollegavo al bacio in acqua, Lila forse non mi aveva detto qualcosa, forse entrambi avevano omesso qualcosa dai loro racconti a me. 

Giunta in camera, tuttavia, quel treno di pensiero si interruppe bruscamente: mi accorsi che sul mio letto c’era una busta, doveva averla messa lì Nunzia. La presi tra le mani, la esaminai, c’era il mio nome. Era la scrittura della Galiani.

Ricordai il concorso, ma quasi come un ricordo di un’altra vita - eravamo ad Ischia da un mese e mezzo eppure mi sembrava di essere lì da una vita intera. Quasi mi convinsi di non aprirla, che non mi importava più nulla di aver vinto o perso, ma nel frattempo le dita si muovevano freneticamente per rompere la carta, estrarne la lettera e aprirla.

La lessi tutta d’un fiato, il cuore che batteva come un tamburo e mano a mano che procedeva, con gli occhi sempre più colmi di lacrime. 

C’era scritto che non avevo vinto. 

_______________ 

Aspettai che Lila tornasse dal bagno, poi, approfittando del fatto che Nunzia fosse impegnata nel preparare la cena, mi fiondai in camera sua e richiusi la porta alle mie spalle. Lila sedeva su una poltrona a gambe incrociate, già con il pigiama addosso e con i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia. Mi avvicinai e con le lacrime agli occhi, le sventolai la lettera sotto il naso “La Galiani mi ha scritto che non il mio racconto non ha vinto. Non è arrivato nemmeno tra i primi tre”

Lila non sembrò neppure interessata, continuava ad essere silenziosa come l’avevo lasciata. Si fissava le mani come vi cercasse risposte a domande irrisolvibili e a malapena alzò gli occhi al suono della mia voce.

“Mi dispiace” disse, ma con superficialità, come fosse solo per farmi contenta. Pensai che era strano, lei per prima mi aveva spinto a scrivere, ne aveva fatto una questione di vita o di morte. Adesso, invece, non le importava più nulla.

Fui sul punto di dirglielo, anche risentita, ma lei mi sorprese; si mise in piedi, mi venne incontro e mi prese la mano, se la posò sui fianchi. Anche se come ogni cosa che avveniva tra di noi in quei giorni risultò innaturale, anche io la abbracciai alla ricerca del suo conforto e nascosi la faccia contro il suo collo. Inalai l’odore del sapone, quello più tenue della salsedine e premetti le labbra sulla mandibola, sul mento e poi a lato della bocca, qui lasciandovi un bacio leggero.

Lina non reagì alle mie effusioni. Deglutì, vidi chiaramente la trachea muoversi a rallentatore, prima che glaciale dicesse: ”Ho dormito con Nino"

Come quando mi aveva detto del bacio, rimasi immobile, pietrificata come una statua. Mi ero staccata da lei, gli occhi sbarrati, un vuoto nel petto che si era trasformato in voragine. 

"Ho dormito con Nino, quando tu stavi con Antonio” ribadì, al mio prolungato silenzio. Mi guardava con gli occhi impassibili, senza far trasparire la minima emozione, senza dar cenno di pentimento o dolore. 

"Ci sei... c-ci hai.." balbettai, incapace di articolare alcuna parola.

"Sì" confermò lei, come se fosse normale, come se stesse raccontando la lista della spesa “Eravamo in spiaggia, abbiamo fatto una passeggiata e mi ha fatto salire in casa sua"

"Perché? Volevi solo..." 

“Volevo dimostrare che sei gelosa di Nino e non di me” 

A quel punto mi sembrava di essere sul punto di svenire, mi tremavano le gambe, mi girava la testa come fossi su una giostra da cui non potevo scendere; eccola l’immagine, adesso chiara, dei corpi nudi di Lila e Nino insieme che si fondevano, le loro braccia strette, le loro intimità una contro l’altra: lui che prendeva il mio posto nel suo letto, non più nelle fantasie, nella realtà. Lina che attraverso il sesso diventava di Nino, Nino che attraverso il sesso diventava di Lina. Non ce l’avevo fatta a non farmi soppiantare, dopo tutto.

“Sei-“ mi mancavano le parole, che avrei voluto fossero insulti, brutti e volgari, pregni d’odio e risentimento, ma non me ne veniva nessuno. Era come se la testa mi si fosse annullata e non conoscessi più neppure una parola in italiano.

Lina, invece, ciò che mi voleva dire doveva averlo ben chiaro, il risentimento di quel mese intero che aveva mostrato solo a sprazzi:

“E ho fatto bene, perché è così. Non mi hai mai amata, hai sempre voluto lui”

“No, non-”

“Sì, sei una bugiarda e pure troppo codarda per prenderti chi vuoi davvero. Mi dicevi che mi amavi, che volevi sapere cos’ho nella testa. Ma non è vero, vuoi vedere solo quello che ti conviene. E quando ti sei resa conto di tutto lo schifo che ci sta dietro, alla mia vita, hai deciso di lasciarmi con tutti i miei problemi. Che volevi solo Nino, che è più facile, che ti fa sentire tanto migliore degli altri anche se non lo sei” gli occhi di Lila s’erano fatti larghi, tremava anche lei adesso, eppure nonostante la rabbia non aveva abbondato la freddezza necessaria ad affondarmi definitivamente “Solo che lui non ti guarda nemmeno, non ti vorrà mai come vuoi tu. E adesso che non hai nemmeno più Antonio, baci me, perché hai paura di stare sola. Avevo ragione a chiamarti patetica, sei soltanto patetica e-“

Mi esplose nel petto un modo ti rabbia in un solo colpo, così violenta da spaventarmi. Non sarei riuscita ad ascoltare altro, avevo voglia di prenderla a schiaffi, di spingerla, di fare in modo che smettesse di dire quelle cose una volta per tutte, che smettesse di umiliarmi. Piangendo cacciai un grido, che fermò effettivamente la sua voce, ci fece ripiombare nel silenzio. Tutta la frustrazione si trasformò in singhiozzi, provai a parlare, ma la voce ancora non mi usciva, era come un gemito roco di dolore.

Lina rimase immobile, non si scompose, gli occhi ancora socchiusi, cattivi. Non terminando la frase che avevo interrotto, ma non reagendo neppure alle mie lacrime, né alla mia chiara rabbia. Soltanto mi guardava, ma senza più amore, senza più nulla. Probabilmente, con estrema chiarezza vedeva i miei difetti come io finalmente, guardandola in faccia, vidi chiara nella persona perfida e senza scrupoli che tutti mi avevano sempre dipinto.

“Ti odio, non ti voglio vedere mai più” riuscii finalmente a gridarle in faccia e poi me ne andai, sbattendo la porta.

________________

Non ci rivolgemmo più la parola. A nulla valsero gli sguardi di Nunzia che doveva averci sentito litigare e che per tutta la sera e il giorno seguente, cercò di farci riappacificare, avevo intenzione di mantenere la mia parola: non vederla mai più. Mi sentivo umiliata per ciò che mi aveva detto, piena di rabbia per ciò che aveva fatto con Nino, per la cattiveria con cui me l’aveva rinfacciato.

Il Venerdì lo passammo a fare le valigie, a sgomberare la casa che il giorno dopo avremmo lasciato per tornare a Napoli. O meglio, io e Nunzia lo facemmo, perché in realtà Lila rimase in camera sua senza uscire neppure per pranzare o cenare. Fu meglio così, non credo che saremmo riuscite a non metterci a litigare e a gridarci contro pur con la presenza di sua madre. 

Il giorno dopo partimmo di primo mattino, io e Lila eravamo ancora gelide. 

Non riuscivo a guardarla senza immaginare il modo in cui era stata con Nino, senza provare un dolore lacerante di conseguenza; ci eravamo lasciate quel giorno sì, ma io continuavo a considerarlo un tradimento. Continuavo a pensare che qualsiasi fossero state le mie colpe in quella storia, le sue erano più gravi perché il sesso con Nino aveva sporcato la purezza che io avevo dato al nostri rapporti fisici. Non era più solo nostro, non ci appartenevamo più. Da persona ferita allora, mi pentivo di tutto: di esserle stata affianco, di essermi fidata di lei, di averle detto che l’amavo, di essere stata a letto con lei, di essere stata la sua fidanzata per nove mesi. Persino di averla mai conosciuta.

Per non trascorrere del tempo con lei, durante il viaggio verso Napoli, passeggiai per il ponte da sola, avanti e indietro, con l’aria nei polmoni che mi mancava. Volevo soltanto arrivare casa, terminare quell’incubo una volta per tutte. Com’erano diverse le cose soltanto mesi prima, riflettevo, quando proprio su quel traghetto io e Lila ci promettevamo settimane felici, ci giuravamo amore. Quanto tutto, ora, mi sembrava vuoto e privo di significato.

Giunte al porto di Napoli, Stefano ci aspettava in macchina. Lila lo salutò con un bacio, io non le diedi la soddisfazione di darle troppo importanza, mi sedetti nei posti dietro e in silenzio iniziai a guardare fuori dal finestrino. La radio dell’auto di Stefano suonava _Mi sono innamorato di te_ di Luigi Tenco e io mentre l’ascoltavo trattenevo a fatica le lacrime.

Arrivata a casa, corsi per le scale del palazzo e aprii la porta in fretta e furia. Fui felice che a quell’ora non ci fosse nessuno. Lasciai la valigia a terra, nel bel mezzo della cucina, corsi sul letto e finalmente piansi tutte le lacrime che avevo.

**FINE PARTE SECONDA**

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

**PARTE TERZA**

Capitolo quarantatré

I primi giorni di Settembre li trascorsi placidamente, rinchiusa in casa, l’umore ai minimi storici.

Comprai i libri per scuola con i soldi guadagnati a Ischia e me ne avanzarono parecchi. Li diedi tutti a mia madre, cosa che la aiutò a dimenticare le mie colpe nella rottura con Antonio. Prese quei soldi senza dire nulla, senza ringraziarmi o lodarmi, però notai che si iniziò a prendere cura di me con particolare attenzione - la mattina si alzava prima di me, non lasciava più che fossi io a preparare la colazione, per tutti. Quando mi svegliavo, ad aspettarmi c’erano già il caffellatte, le uova sode qualche volta, altri biscotti da sgranocchiare. Non fece più parola di Antonio, né tantomeno chiese mai ( anche se fui sicura che lo notò) perché ero passata dal frequentare casa Carracci tutti i giorni, al non andarci più. Forse che avevo discusso con Lila se lo immaginò, ma di certo non si azzardò mai a domandare spiegazioni a riguardo. 

Gliene fui grata io che, frattempo io, che mano a mano che i giorni passavano, mi sentivo sempre più distrutta da ciò che era successo ad Ischia. Mi mancava Lila, era inutile negarlo, ma mi faceva così male immaginarla nel letto di Nino; li vedevo insieme, di continuo, tra le lenzuola ed era come se il cuore ogni volta mi si dilaniasse nel petto, come se non riuscissi a stare ferma, presa da quel dolore e allora mi rigiravo nel letto, stringevo il cuscino, vi immergevo la faccia per non mettermi a singhiozzare. Cos’era successo in quell’estate, me lo chiedevo spesso e cercai di analizzarlo: l’amore di Nino per Lila, ma anche ciò io provavo per lui, i frammenti di sentimento che in fondo per Nino non avevo mai smesso davvero di provare. E la vendetta che, per questa ragione, lei mi aveva inflitto dimostrandomi che poteva avere tutto ciò che volevo io, che, ancora una volta, aveva ottenuto lei.

Alla fine, mi imposi di smettere di pensarci, convincendomi che di Lila o di Nino non mi importava più. Mi immersi nei libri che ero riuscita a comprare con i miei risparmi, nello studio, ancor prima che la scuola iniziasse avevo già studiato buona parte dei libri di testo.

Il primo giorno fu strano ed eppure edificante, tornare tra quelle mura scolastiche in cui mi sentivo apprezzata, in cui avevo dimostrato di valere qualcosa. Rividi Alfonso, che per tutta l’estate era stato con Marisa. Avevano passato molto tempo al mare mi raccontò, erano stati bene. Non accennò a Lila, anche se come mi parlava era chiaro che sapesse della nostra rottura e io fui contenta di fare finta di niente. L’istinto mi avrebbe portato a fare domande su di lei, ma mi trattenni, non chiesi neppure come stava. Parlai di tutt’altro, ostentando persino un’eccessivo buon umore che risultava artificiale, ma che volevo lui andasse a riportare a Lila, soltanto per farle dispetto.

L’incontro peggiore, invece, lo ebbi con la Galiani. Dopo l’ultima campanella della giornata andai a cercare proprio la professoressa, dovevo riconsegnarle i libri che mi aveva prestato a Giugno. Mi accolse fredda, a malapena accennò al concorso che avevo perso, mi sembrò chiaro che ce l’avesse con me per qualche ragione. E che quelle ragioni dovevano riguardare ciò che era avvenuto ad Ischia. Ed infatti, ad un certo punto dal nulla mi parlò proprio di Nino. Mi chiese se l’avessi più sentito e io negai, gli dissi che dopo aver lasciato Ischia di lui non avevo più saputo nulla. 

“Ha lasciato Nadia senza spiegazioni e non si è più fatto vivo. Nè per telefono che per lettera” mi informò, mi guardò negli occhi, alla ricerca di un mio tentennamento “Lei ha sofferto molto”

“Mi dispiace, ma non ne so davvero niente”

La Galiani mi scrutò ancora guardinga, ora fui sicura che sospettasse qualcosa, e aggiunse “Nadia invece è convinta che l’ha lasciata per te”

Io arrossii, ma fui categorica nel negare “No, noi siamo amici soltanto”

“Lo penso anche io” mi stupì la professoressa. E poi compresi: non sospettava di me, lei sospettava di Lina “A Ischia eri con la tua amica, non è vero?”

Andai nel panico, le dissi di sì perché era inevitabile, non potevo mentire, però le spiegai anche che Lina non c’entrava niente, che era innamorata del marito, aggiunsi, stavano cercando di avere un figlio. Non sapevo perché stessi difendendo Lila, che mi importava mi dicevo, era vero quello che dice la professoressa, era colpa sua se Nino aveva lasciato Nadia. Dillo Elena, dille che hanno dormito insieme alle spalle di Nadia, alle tue spalle. Restituiscigli il male che ti hanno fatto.

Ma non lo feci. Mi dissi che non avevo il coraggio di non essere tanto crudele, ma a dire la verità era che non parlai anche perché temevo che attraverso i comportamenti di Lila, la Galiani avrebbe giudicato me - che, quando Lila aveva accennato al fatto che potesse aver capito meglio di tutti quanti la natura del nostro rapporto, io ci credevo davvero. Forse non aveva capito che fossimo amanti ma aveva ben chiaro l’ascendente che Lila aveva nella mia vita e nei miei pensieri.

La Galiani mi diede ragione, ma fui certa che di quella mia foga non fu affatto convinta ed infatti nonostante io cercai di cambiare argomento, spostandolo sull’attualità accaduta quell’estate o sull’anno appena iniziato, lei continuava a tornare sempre a Nino. Disse: i dubbi sull’università, alla fine, non se li è tolti. Anzi, l’estate lontana glieli ha peggiorati, gli ha fatto pensare che non se ne fa nulla di un pezzo di carta. Così si diceva a scuola, tra i professori di cui Nino era stato il pupillo. Che a Londra c’era andato davvero o che invece, altri dicevano che era rimasto a Napoli, a fare chissà cosa, in compagnia di chissà chi.

L’ultima frase della Galiani mi ferì ulteriormente, andava a pungolare il mio orgoglio ferito, la mia gelosia ossessiva verso quei due; dunque Nino era rimasto a Napoli per stare con Lina? Si erano rivisti in quelle prime settimane di Settembre? Erano insieme anche adesso? Innamorati? Era diventato lui ora, _l’amante,_ che occupava il letto di Lila quando Stefano non c’era? 

Quanto mi faceva male la certezza, almeno nella mia testa, che Nino avevo preso il mio posto nella vita di Lila. Che quei due erano insieme anche in quello stesso istante, mentre io parlavo con la Galiani.

Tornai sulla strada di casa, così, sconvolta. Tentavo di convincermi che stavo esagerando, che era la gelosia a rendermi così cieca e che comunque, se proprio avessi voluto, avrei potuto chiedere conferma ad Alfonso. Forse Lila si era confidata con lui, lo aveva fatto spesso. Ma non avevo il coraggio di farlo davvero, se mi avesse confermato che Nino e Lila erano diventati amanti, mi avrebbe uccisa. Il dubbio, per quanto logorante, mi dava qualche respiro in più dell’assoluta realtà dei fatti.

Tutto questo pensavo mentre camminavo per lo stradone del rione, con un nodo allo stomaco, le guance arrossate, le lacrime agli occhi. Ma anche con la consapevolezza sempre più ferma: io da tutto quello che ero stata prima di Ischia mi dovevo distaccare. Dovevo proseguire, dritta, senza più guardarmi indietro. Per la mia strada. Mi serviva solo la forza per riuscirci.

________________

Così mi ero detta, ma nei fatti le cose erano ben differenti, quella forza di dare un taglio netto alla storia con Lila non la trovavo da nessuna parte. Non facevo che pensare a lei, o ancor peggio, non facevo che pensare a Lina e Nino insieme. Ad ogni angolo immaginavo di vederli spuntare insieme, mano nella mano, ad attraversare il rione; pronti, eccoli, a sbattermi in faccia il loro amore, la loro ritrovata felicità insieme, che ora le aveva dato la spinta a lasciare il marito, la casa e tutto il resto. Mi svegliavo e pensavo, oggi forse uscirò di casa, Carmen mi verrà incontro tutta affannata e mi dirà: ma come, non lo sai? Lina è scappata, ha lasciato Stefano e se n’è andata con il figlio di Donato Sarratore, sono scappati insieme. 

Queste erano tutte mie fantasie, paranoie per meglio dire, perché la verità era che né di Lila, né di Nino ebbi notizia per un paio di settimane. Da quel punto di vista fui coerente con le mie scelte e non chiesi della signora Carracci a nessuno, non cercai informazioni né al rione né con Alfonso, nonostante l’istinto mi portasse a farlo, mi imposi di distaccarmi il più possibile. 

Questo almeno finché fu possibile, perché poco a poco ciò che accadeva da settimane al rione, mi arrivò inevitabilmente all’orecchio; si parlava di una effettiva tregua tra Solara e Carracci dopo il surriscaldarsi della situazione nell’estate, della ripresa dei profitti della salumeria e soprattutto il fiorire sorprendente dell’attività di Piazza dei Martiri. Di quest’ultimo fatto, a spiegarmene la ragione, fu Gigliola. Un giorno mi fermò per strada mentre rientravo da scuola, mi disse: Lina ha iniziato a lavorare per la calzoleria dei Solara e iniziò subito dopo a prenderla amale parole, per come aveva rigirato a suo piacimento il suo fidanzato Michele e pure il cognato Marcello.

Mi stupii enormemente. Non che Lila avesse, per l’ennesima volta, trasformato un’attività mediocre in una di successo; ma che avesse accettato, alla fine, di lavorare per i Solara. Anche se Gigliola mi ripeteva che in fondo era ciò che aveva sempre voluto in fondo, il controllo di ogni cosa, fui portata a chiedermi se qualcuno l’avesse costretta. Che non stesse patendo le pene dell’inferno a sottostare al volere di tuti quegli uomini che detestava, che Stefano per quella decisione probabilmente sofferta, l’avesse picchiata, presa a male parole. Però poi mi dissi no, Elena, non ti importa più nulla di ciò che accade a Lina, che faccia quello che le pare, magari Gigliola ha ragione: la frequentava molto più tempo di me, era molto più oggettiva di me nel giudicarla, magari era vero che lo aveva sempre voluto, pure quando a me diceva il contrario. Sapevo molto bene che gli scenari erano molteplici, che non doveva essere tanto semplice quella questione specie se di mezzo c’erano Stefano, Marcello e Michele; ma non mi importava quale fosse la verità, mi importava soltanto trovare pretesti per odiare Lila con tutte le mie forze.

Non che fosse efficace, perché seguitavo ad odiarla ed ad illudermi di allontanarla, ma tenendola sempre ben vicina rinchiusa in quella bolla d’odio, amore e rabbia repressa. Così continuai, sino al settimo giorno di Ottobre; a quel punto, quella bolla si ingrandì a dismisura e d’un tratto con una deflagrazione clamoroso, scoppiare definitivamente: fu il giorno in cui Alfonso mi disse che Lila aveva scoperto di essere incinta.

_______________

Non mi scomposi alla notizia di Alfonso, non mossi un muscolo. All'esterno dovetti sembrare impassibile, con le mani appoggiate al banco e gli occhi bassi sul quaderno a righe; continuai a scrivere mentre mi congratulavo con lui, gli dissi che ero contenta che diventasse zio. Ma all'interno, mi sembrava di gridare, il respiro che veniva a mancare come annaspassi per rimanere a galla ma una corrente mi riportasse sempre sott’acqua ( quella cristallina di Ischia? Le onde del mare agitato del giorno in cui Lila e Nino mi avevano lasciato indietro?) a farmi annegare; pensieri arruffati che si susseguivano uno dopo l’altro: Stefano ce l’aveva fatta, l’aveva messa incinta, l’aveva ingabbiata, l’aveva appiccata a sé con la melma nera del rione o ancora peggio, non era stato Stefano, no, era stato Nino in quell’unica notte insieme che s’era preso tutto di lei, l’aveva segnata permanentemente come sua attraverso il suo seme.

Tornata a casa piansi di nuovo singhiozzando, tanto a lungo da stremarmi, fino ad addormentarmi sul cuscino bagnato di lacrime. Però, perlomeno, quella fu l’ultima volta: la notizia della gravidanza sancì una prima vera pausa della storia tra me e Lila. Quel giorno mollai la presa su di lei, la lasciai indietro nel cammino che mi avrebbe portata lontana da Napoli, di lì ad anno. Se fino a quel giorno ero rimasta aggrappata alla flebile speranza di tornare insieme a lei, se non avevo avuto la forza di strappare il filo rosso che ci teneva legate, quel giorno lo spezzai.

Forse perché continuavo ad essere terrorizzata all’idea di un bambino che le cresceva dentro ed era più facile allontanarsi; forse anche perché, con quel gesto, infransi la promessa che le avevo fatto di non lasciarla sola se fosse rimasta incinta. Tradire quel patto mi aiutò, tristemente, a metterci una pietra sopra, a tradirla come mi sentivo io tradita, ad abbandonarla al passato e non più né al mio presente, né al mio futuro.

E, per un po’, voltai pagina per davvero. 

_____________________

Intorno al periodo di Natale, venni a sapere che Pinuccia aveva avuto il bambino.

Non avrei voluto andare a trovarla, non tanto per la stessa Pinuccia, ma quanto più per la mia repellenza ad avere a che fare con qualcuno della famiglia Carracci. Però alla fine mi vidi costretta a farlo, per educazione, per i rapporti che avevamo comunque intrattenuto per tutta l’estate.

La trovai felice di vedermi, in piena forma, con un bel bimbo moro attaccato al seno. Si chiamava Fernando, come il padre di Rino ed aveva dei bei tratti che ricordavano proprio quelli della famiglia Cerullo. Proprio della famiglia Cerullo Pinuccia mi iniziò a parlare a ruota libera, dopo che ci mettemmo a sedere sul divano, il bambino tra le mie braccia dopo che la ragazza mi aveva praticamente obbligata a tenerlo per un po’. Io non avrei voluto sentire, era esattamente ciò che volevo evitare, ma Pinuccia evidentemente non aveva molte occasioni per sfogarsi e si trasformò in un fiume in piena: Rino sempre più intrattabile, innervosito dai problemi al lavoro e dai cattivi rapporti con Stefano per questione di soldi, s’infuriava con lei e con il piccolo; Lina che ora che era incinta si permetteva di comandare tutti, sia il fratello che il marito, che contento com’era di diventare padre si faceva fare di tutto. E ancor di più, Lina era s’era imposta a piazza dei Martiri, dove non faceva che dare ordini a lei e Gigliola e anche in questo caso, Marcello e Michele contenti com’erano che finalmente lavorasse con loro, le permettevano ogni cosa. 

Così tutti quanti impazzivano dietro agli umori sempre meno stabili di Lina: sembrava che ne avesse sempre una in mente, mi raccontò, fosse sempre in moto per complicare la vita agli altri. Le si ripeteva di starsene tranquilla anche ora che era incinta, ma lei non ne aveva la minima intenzione e dopo Ischia non se n’era stata ferma un attimo, presa da uno stato sempre febbricitante e in contemporanea i suoi modi di fare erano diventati se possibili ancora più insopportabili. 

Non sapevo cosa dire, mi ero innervosita solo al sentir nominare Lila e parzialmente imbarazzata “Sai com’è fatta” mi limitai a dire e mi finsi confusa con le mani del piccolo Dino, in maniera goffa gliele stringevo, cercando di trovare qualcosa per sviare a quell’argomento. Continuavo a pensare, guardando lui, al figlio che cresceva nella pancia di Lila. Con i tratti che si delineavano sempre più simili a Stefano, oppure ( continuava ad essere improbabile, ma continuava a perseguitarmi) sempre più simili a Nino.

“Sì, lo so com’è fatta: è fatta male. Quella in corpo ha il diavolo, l’ho sempre detto” si lamentò e poi ancora giù a raccontarmi cose che, alla fine, mi diedero qualche spiegazione alle domande che fingevo di non essermi mai posta: 

Tornati da Ischia, era stato chiaro a tutti i membri della famiglia che i Carracci e i Cerullo erano sul lastrico. Non c’erano soldi per la salumeria e la calzoleria, le vacanze ad Ischia avevano prosciugato le finanze e la famiglia era stata sormontata dai debiti, specie nei confronti dei Solara. Che però avevano proposto di dimenticare tutti i soldi che Stefano gli doveva, ad una sola condizione: Lina avrebbe dovuto lavorare a Piazza dei Martiri. Stefano, con le spalle al muro, aveva dovuto accettare e Michele e Marcello s’erano presi Lina a lavorare. 

Tutti avevano creduto che mai avrebbe accettato, o almeno era quello che lei aveva sempre detto, aveva sottolineato Pinuccia. E invece no, ci aveva pensato un po’, ma poi com’era stata contenta di prendersi tutte quelle responsabilità, di fare e disfare scatole di scarpe per organizzare meglio il negozio, vedere gli incassi che sotto la sua gestione erano triplicati. Se ne andava in giro tronfia, con quell’aria superiore, a dire che gli altri non erano niente e lei invece era la salvezza della famiglia. 

Io continuai a rimanere zitta a quelle critiche e contrariamente al solito, non stavo prendendo le parti di Lila - questo Pinuccia l’aveva notato, cercò di incalzarmi nel farsi raccontare cosa fosse successo tra di noi a questo proposito, dato che evidentemente non era riuscita ad estorcerlo a Lila ed ora stava cercando di farlo con me.

Ci provò per un po’, ma dato che io non abboccavo, ma anzi mi indispettivo ad ogni domanda allusiva, tentò il tutto per tutto: “A proposito” fece distrattamente, guardando l’orologio e alzandosi in piedi “Tra una mezz’ora vengono a pranzo lei e Stefano. Ti vuoi fermare?”

Mi affrettai a dire no, mi aspettavano a casa, ma la ringraziai per l’invito.

“Sei sicura?”

“Sì, Pinù, sono sicura” ribadii, mettendomi in piedi anche io, presa dalla fregola di andarmene prima dell’arrivo di Lila. Nella foga di non permettere a Pinuccia di costringermi a restare, le avevo già riconsegnato il bambino tra le braccia, mi ero ripresa il cappotto e mi avviavo verso la porta.

L’ultima cosa che mi disse Pinuccia, sulla porta con ancora Dino tra le braccia mentre io già imboccavo la rampa di scale, fu un malizioso: “Glielo dico allora che sei passata?”

Non seppi cosa rispondere, perciò annuì, le dissi di sì distrattamente, ma già scappata ero in strada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo due capitoli al finale... siete pronti? :)


End file.
